El Cazador
by Yaem gy
Summary: Cuando tus enemigos te arrebatan la vida entera y te dejan con el corazón muerto y las manos vacías...Solo te queda perseguirlos hasta fin del universo como un sabueso implacable... ¡Como un Cazador! Personajes de J K Rowling. Historia diferente.
1. Prólogo

Hola queridos lectores de Fanfiction:

He querido incorporar esta historia que me ha traído de subidas y bajadas. Me queda claro que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos y que pueda llevar al lector a preguntarse el porqué la lee. Pero para mí es la favorita.

No es una historia fácil de digerir y habrá momentos en los que todos querrán tirar el ordenador por la ventana, pero a los que se queden les pido le den una oportunidad.

Por último quiero decirles que esta historia tiene su propia banda sonora. La canción principal es "Start Again" del grupo Red. Y cada vez que lo encuentre necesario les daré el nombre de la siguiente canción que tenga relación con la trama.

Saludos

Yaem (Dándole la última oportunidad a esta historia) Gy

**Prólogo**

El sueño

Un golpe. Un golpe directo al pecho, al cerebro. Un pánico que le estrujaba los músculos y le cerraba la garganta. El horror ante él. Matándole hasta el último rasgo de racionalidad.

El fuego. El fuego envolviéndolo todo, devorándolo todo y los gritos. Los gritos que le rompían los tímpanos y le desgarraban el corazón.

Ron Weasley miraba con espanto como el fuego maldito consumía la sala de menesteres llevándose todo lo que le mantenía vivo.

El sudor se le congelaba en la piel a pesar del infernal calor, el estremecimiento lo zamarreaba violentamente. Harry gritaba y corría hacia él. Sentía el dolor subiendo por su pecho hasta reventar en su garganta y escaparse por su boca.

-HERMIONE

Pero solo gritos venían del otro lado de la llamarada.

-HERMIONE

Gritos, nada más.

Y luego, el silencio y el crepitar de las llamas. El horror y la desesperación corriéndole por las venas.

-Hermione…- el susurro ahogado por las lágrimas. El fin. La muerte cayéndole sobre los hombros aplastándole.

Se agitó en las sábanas. Tenía el cuerpo bañado en sudor. Un sollozo le llenó la boca y de un salto abrió los ojos. Se sentó en la cama y se abrazó a si mismo. El frio de la noche comenzaba a calarle los huesos.

-Calma, ya pasó. Ya pasó- Una suave mano le acarició los cabellos humedecidos por el sudor.

Ron dio un salto en la cama y se giró hacia la voz. La oscuridad de la noche le impedía ver su rostro y con todas sus fuerzas exigía a sus ojos verla. Necesitaba verla, verla, abrazarla, besarla.

-Solo fue una pesadilla amor- Ella se acercó para que él pudiera verla al fin. - Todo está bien, tranquilo. Ven, ven recuéstate en mi pecho. Todo estará mejor-

El la vio y un tirón le sacudió el pecho… Ella lo arrastró a sus brazos y el se cobijó en ellos. Las lágrimas fueron cayendo silenciosamente por los ojos inmensamente azules del hombre y poco a poco el sueño volvía a dominarlo. Mientras, ella le acariciaba el rostro y los cabellos, besándole la frente de vez en cuando.

-Calma amor mío, Mañana será otro día y todo estará mejor.

Entre sueños Ron escuchó las palabras de la mujer que lo arrullaba en sus brazos. Pero nada estaría mejor. Nunca más estaría mejor. Pues al despertar y verla se dio cuenta que la pesadilla continuaba. Mas, sus caricias le calmaban y él necesitaba calmarse para poder resignarse una vez más-

Y de nuevo se preguntó porque el destino había sido tan cruel que al despertar lo había lanzado a los brazos y los consuelos de Susan en vez que a los brazos de ella, de su preciosa castaña.

Cada cierto tiempo volvía a vivir esa noche y siempre al abrir los ojos rogaba a Merlín que fuera Hermione quien le diera su amor y su arrullo. Pero nuevamente la realidad lo golpeaba cuando su mirada se encontraba con la azul de su mujer desde hacía tres años.

Así vivía su tormentosa vida Ronald Weasley, maldiciendo cada mañana que se le ofrecía llena de vida y esperanza. Para él, levantarse de su cama tenía un solo motivo. Perseguir y atrapar a todos los malditos que habían estado del lado enemigo y hacerles pagar por cada punzada de dolor que él había sufrido desde que ella se marcho.


	2. El Paseo

Hola Amigos:

Les entrego ahora el primer capítulo de este fic y espero les guste.

Estoy corta de tiempo así que no hago más preámbulo.

Saludos

Yaem Gy

**El Paseo**

La luz de la ventana recorría cada rincón de la pequeña oficina. Los pergaminos, los mapas, los libros se disputaban el espacio en la estrecha mesa y la pluma no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro. Un golpe en la puerta le robó por un segundo la concentración en su trabajo y Ron miró al hombre que por ella se asomaba.

-¿Mucho trabajo?¿No puedes dejar eso por un momento? Tengo algo que decirte-

Ron lo contempló por un momento pero pronto sus ojos volvieron al mapa que tenía extendido y a sus notas.

-Habla, te escucho-

Harry lo miró con tristeza. Ya habían pasado siete años desde la caída de Voldemort y el mundo que el había salvado para todos no había alcanzado para su amigo del alma. Se sintió impotente, miserable, inútil. Él también había perdido a un gran amor esa noche y entendía el dolor de su amigo. Él había perdido a su amiga, su consejera, a su hermana. Y él la había amado casi con la misma intensidad con que aún la amaba el pelirrojo.

-No Ron. Quiero que me mires. Vamos, salgamos de aquí, este lugar es asfixiante-

Ron volvió a levantar la vista. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba trazando sus procedimientos y mucho más cuando ya sentía que la presa estaba casi en sus manos. Harry sintió su molestia e ignorándola se dirigió a la puerta

-Vamos. Yo invito los tragos-

Ron respiró profundamente. Sabía que Harry no dejaría de insistir. Dejo la pluma en el tintero y puso unos porta pergaminos para mantener el mapa en su lugar para luego dejar extendido sobre este el pergamino en donde estaba haciendo sus anotaciones.

-Te acepto una caminata corta. No puedo beber ahora. Estoy a un paso de Zabini-

Harry sonrió y le guiño un ojo- Vale. No te quitaré mucho tiempo. No quiero que se te pierda la caza. Pero prométeme que esta noche iras a casa junto a Susan. Ginny quiere verte y me amenazó que si no te llevo no me dejará dormir en nuestra cama por un mes.- Haciendo esto salió de la pequeña sala seguido de un Ron que meneaba la cabeza esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Los dos amigos habían estrechado mucho más sus lazos desde esa fatídica noche. Era normal verlos caminar por las calles a paso lento mirando hacia ninguna parte. La mayoría de las veces solo caminaban sin decir palabra alguna. Solo agradeciendo la mutua compañía. Siempre lucían pensativos y sus rostros no disimulaban la tristeza y melancolía que nadaban en sus corazones. Ron siempre más alto, destacaba y atraía las miradas de magos y brujas por donde pasaba. Le admiraban y muchas féminas suspiraban una vez él hubiera pasado. Era enternecedor y magnético ese mirar neblinoso de sus ojos color cielo. Su rostro se había puesto más maduro y atractivo y su cuerpo ya no guardaba ningún vestigio del niño que un día fue. Su pecho estaba ancho y fuerte enmarcado por unos brazos torneados que dejaban vislumbrar algo de sus músculos a través de la túnica. Las piernas eran flexibles pero duras como la piedra. La manos seguían siendo grandes, pero ahora con la aspereza del trabajo. Harry también había madurado. Su pecho estaba tan fuerte y torneado como el de su amigo, pero no con la fiereza que este representaba. Sus piernas ágiles habían desarrollado músculos de rápidos reflejos gracias a que desde hacía algún tiempo había descubierto las bondades del Futbol. Pasión muggle que él complementaba con sus ya acostumbradas practicas de Quidditch. Sus ojos, bellamente esmeraldas aún guardaban en su fondo el dolor y la tristeza contenida por tanto tiempo. Más se podía ver el hermoso brillo de la esperanza que solo Harry llevaba dentro. Muchas veces Ron lo había contemplado y entendía que de los dos solo Harry tenía reales esperanzas de un futuro.

-¿Bueno, y me dirás para qué diablos me sacaste de mi despacho?-

Harry sonrió y fijo su vista en una tienda frente a ellos.

-Ginny está embarazada otra vez. mi sueño es que sea una nena, pero por lo odiosa que se ha puesto estoy casi seguro que es un varón- Dijo con una risa.

-Así que ya le hiciste otro hijo a mi hermana. Vaya Potter. ¿Me piensas llenar de chiquillos revoltosos corriendo por todos lados pidiéndome que les lleve en mi escoba?- Rio el pelirrojo y de un solo movimiento le atrapó en un abrazo.- Felicidades. Eso sí, tendrás que pagar tus culpas. Mi hermana estuvo aterradora en su primer embarazo…jajajaj-

-Lo sé, Pero nunca la había visto tan aterradoramente bella. Sus ojos brillantes. Su semblante furioso. Sus mejillas encendidas. El trueno de su voz. Simplemente Hermosa-

-Sí que estas enamorado Harry. Yo simplemente no la pude soportar más de cuatro meses. Salí corriendo de Inglaterra apenas encontré las pistas que me llevaron a Topin. Es más fácil enfrentar a un mortífago prófugo que el carácter de una hermana bombardeada por las hormonas durante el embarazo-

-Pero al final te derretiste con el producto de esas hormonas. ¿No? James es la luz de tus ojos-

Cuando James Potter apareció en la vida de sus padres ellos no cabían en sí mismos de la felicidad. Ginny no había podido esperar a la noche para decirle la buena nueva a su esposo y de improviso se había aparecido en medio de una importante reunión en la que se discutían los movimientos para atrapar a dos peligrosos mortífagos. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando una mujer pelirroja aparecía y corría hasta sentarse en el regazo de su serio y compuesto líder y le plantaba un beso apasionado. Harry había quedado petrificado de la impresión y Ron furioso por la poco acertada interrupción de algo tan importante para él. Ginny ni siquiera intentó disculpar su actitud y solo se dedicó a decirle a su esposo que su heredero ya venía en camino. Harry que al principio se había sentido molesto por la irrupción de su esposa cambio de actitud de inmediato y de un solo impulso se levantó de la silla para abrazar y alzar a su esposa. Él también había olvidado donde y con quienes estaba y solo se dedicó a girar sobre si mismo llevando a su esposa en los brazos. Ron no pudo evitar el terrible sentimiento que se apoderó de su interior en ese momento. Había sentido una envidia amarga y punzante. Harry estaba recibiendo la mejor noticia que podía recibir un hombre enamorado y él, su amigo y hermano, no se había sentido feliz. Se imaginó a si mismo sentado en el lugar de Harry y viendo aparecer de la nada a una preciosa Castaña que se lanzaba a sus brazos para decirle que sería padre.

Tan mal se había sentido en esos primeros meses de ver a su amigo dichoso y ver cómo le crecía el vientre maravillosamente a su hermana que no lo pudo soportar más y se ofreció de voluntario para la persecución de turno. No quería estar allí cuando el bebé naciera. Pero estaba perdido. Su propia madre lo fue a buscar a España pues era imperdonable que él no estuviera presente en momento tan importante.

Había llegado a Inglaterra solo un día antes del parto y no se apresuró a ver a su hermana. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Se sentía culpable. Fue Harry quien lo buscó apenas Ginny entró a pabellón. Se le había aparecido temblando de miedo y ansiedad en medio de su salita.

-¡Ron!- Gritó desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que acabas de ver a Voldemort

-Por favor, ven conmigo. Ginny está teniendo a mi hijo en este momento y te necesito a mi lado-Le dijo suplicante.

Ron no sabía qué hacer. Un revoltijo de sentimientos lo invadía. Además, él también sentía miedo. No sabía cómo presentarse ante Ginny después de tantos meses de lejanía. No sabía si quería ver al bebé.

-No se…

-Ron. No sé que hice mal para que te alejaras de nosotros durante estos meses, pero ahora más que nunca necesito a mi hermano a mi lado. Esta experiencia es la más hermosa de mi vida y quiero que la vivas conmigo. Yo te amo Ron. Ginny te adora. Por favor vive esto con nosotros.-

Si antes se había sentido culpable ahora se sentía un monstro. Vio pequeñas lágrimas que asomaban al rostro de su amigo y sintió que ya era hora de comportarse como un hombre y no como un idiota.

-Dame la mano Harry. Si no apareces en la sala del hospital de San Mungo luego Ginny te matará- Le dijo con una sonrisa, desapareciendo ambos.

Dos horas más tarde un radiante Harry Potter salía de la habitación de su esposa con una hermosa sonrisa. Ron estaba sentado junto a George que no paraba de hacer bromas sobre cómo le enseñaría todas sus diabluras a su sobrinito.

-Ron. ¿Puedes entrar un momento?-Le dijo Harry con un brillo en los ojos

-Este… Harry. Ginny debe estar muy cansada. Mejor la veo después-

-Ella quiere que entres ahora. ¿Permitirás que se enoje?-Le dijo con una sonrisa su cuñado

Ron sintió un escalofrío. Era el momento de conocer a James Potter. No sabía si merecía el honor. Lentamente se levantó de su silla y sus pasos se hicieron pesados. Una mirada nerviosa le delató ante Harry y este le tomó del brazo para darle apoyo.

-No te sientas mal amigo. Cuando lo veas todo cambiará- Le susurro

Al entrar la escena que se le presentó parecía sacada de un sueño. Ginny lucia su cabello humedecido pero delicadamente peinado, cayéndole como una rojiza cascada. Se encontraba semi acostada en un alba cama de mullidas almohadas y sábanas suaves. En los brazos llevaba un pequeño bulto del que solo se veían unos pequeños deditos. La luz de la tarde entraba en la habitación dándoles un halo de ensueño.

Ginny lo miró y le sonrió invitándole a pasar. Harry le iba dando pequeños y suaves empujoncitos para cercarlo a la cama. Ron sentía un tirón en el estómago. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la cama.

-Hola tío Ron. Ven a conocer a tu ahijado. Dijo Ginny descubriendo su tesoro que tenía el cabello negrirojizo y unos bellos ojitos azules. Ron sintió un estremecimiento cuando esos ojitos lo miraron. Se acercó hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño y un calorcito que hace mucho tiempo no sentía se fue colando en su corazón. Involuntariamente acercó una de sus manos y el bebé de inmediato le agarró un dedo. Entonces Ron olvido su envidia y su dolor. Olvidó su amargura por no cumplir su sueño de padre. James había llegado para llenar el vació que el tenia en el Corazón y él se entregaría a este sentimiento que le estaba inundando.

-Perdón James por venir tan tarde-

-Él cree que llegaste a tiempo. Pero se ha asegurado de que no vuelvas a escapar- Dijo Harry con una pequeña risita al ver como el bebé se aferraba al dedo de su tío.

Desde entonces James se había convertido en la primera razón por la cual Ron se mantenía respirando en este mundo. De haberse alejado kilómetros, para evitarlo, ahora no podía pasar un día sin verlo. Le llevaba regalos, ropitas. Le traía juguetes y dulces que al final siempre terminaban confiscados por Ginny. Lo tomaba en brazos cada vez que podía y más de alguna vez se escapaba con él para dar unos breves paseos. Harry en vez de sentir celos por la situación se sentía complacido de ver el amor que su amigo profesaba hacia su hijo. Se imaginaba que tal vez Sirius debió haber sido así cuando él era un bebé.

Harry le había tomado del hombro y Ron no supo cuanto tiempo habían estado en esa posición

-Ron, amigo-

-Eh, si. Aquí estoy- Le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Iras esta noche a la casa?-

-Si no voy ella me buscara para lanzarme un mocomurcielago- Rió

-Bien, los esperamos esta noche-

- Esta bien. Pero no sé si Ginny realmente quiera que vaya con Susan a su casa. Tú sabes cómo se pone cada vez que la menciono-

-Amigo. Es mi esposa y la conozco tan bien como tú. Sé que no le gusta tu relación con Susan pero ya es hora que ella acepte que tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida. Además, Susan es una buena mujer y he visto que su cuidado te ha hecho bien. Vayan ambos esta noche a casa. De Ginny me encargo yo- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios. Ambos hombres se estrecharon en un abrazo y el moreno se dirigió a una chimenea cercana para marcharse. Ron suavemente dio la vuelta y comenzó a deshacer sus pasos para encerrarse otra vez en su infierno personal por unas horas más. Haría caso a su amigo. Llegaría a su departamento y tomaría a su mujer para llevarla a la velada. Además, Susan merecía esas atenciones pues desde que se reencontraran después de la guerra Ron solo le había dado muchas tristezas y pocas alegrías. Además, ya estaba ansioso de ver a su pequeño. Llevaba dos días sin verlo desde que Harry lo llevara a su despacho a revolver todos los mapas y pergaminos del lugar. Solo a él le permitía semejante travesura.


	3. El Fuego Maldito

Hola queridos lectores:

A ustedes traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. En este se dan algunas explicaciones y espero les guste.

Les dejo ahora, Disfruten la lectura.

Saludos

Yaem Gy

**El Fuego Maldito**

Si, James era para ese entonces el más grande amor de Ron Weasley y su primera y más pura razón para seguir viviendo. Pero existía otra. Existía una segunda razón para que el siguiera vivo. Y esta no tenía nada de pura. Era una razón que lo hacía transformar del padrino tierno y dulce a un ser temible, peligroso y cruel. Esta razón era la venganza. Solo bastaba que Ron se alejara un poco de James para que su mirada se oscureciera de nuevo y su semblante se endureciera. Apenas llegaba a su despacho su mundo giraba alrededor de mapas, pistas, datos. Todo lo que le sirviera para encontrar a todos aquellos que una vez habían profesado sumisión hacia ese maldito desgraciado. Y dedicaba casi todas sus horas encontrarlos. Dedicaba sus pensamientos, sus emociones, sus odios. Solo Harry llegaba a salvarlo del infierno que él había creado a su alrededor para llevarlo a respirar un poco de paz jugando con James.

Pues a pesar de el profundo amor que sentía por su ahijado. Ron no olvidaba que por culpa de Voldemort y sus ratas rastreras había perdido a la mujer de su vida. Y él se había convertido en un gran cazador de ratas. Las seguía minuciosa minuciosamente. Las acorralaba y las atrapaba con una pericia aterradora. Muchas veces Harry tenía que detener sus ímpetus de venganza para evitar que cometiera un disparate.

-¡Ron No! No te conviertas en uno de ellos- Le dijo una vez quitándole la varita con la cual había invocado un Crucios que fue rápidamente interrumpido por él.

-Estos malditos le ayudaron a volver… merecen lo peor- Decía Ron con los ojos desorbitados

Harry había invocado un hechizo para atar al mortífago que estaba hincado ante ellos temblando. Luego guardo la varita de Ron y se volvió hacia su amigo.

-No te la devolveré hasta que recuperes la cordura. Tu misión es atraparlos no torturarlos-

-¡Y ellos si podían torturarla y quemarla viva! ¿Verdad?-

-El que causo ese daño murió por su propio hechizo. El resto debe ser juzgado por un tribunal, no por ti-

-¡Claro y que salven su trasero como lo hizo Malfoy! ¡Ese hurón llevó Crabble a la sala de menesteres para que la incendiara!-Se aproximó Ron amenazadoramente sobre su amigo. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Harry le apuntó con la varita- Ron, yo no soy tu enemigo. Solo intento mantener tu alma libre de maldad. Te aseguro que no podrías volver a dormir si lastimas en verdad a alguien-

-¡Hace años que no duermo Potter! Desde esa infernal noche. No puedo dejar de escuchar sus gritos. No puedo Harry, no puedo…

Ambos tenían grabada esa noche literalmente a fuego. Había sido la noche más terrible de sus vidas. Esa noche habían derrotado al mago más terrible de todos los tiempos pero también habían perdido a muchos a quienes amaban.

Habían llegado a la sala de menesteres para buscar la diadema y Malfoy, Goyle y Crabble los habían seguido. La lucha no se había hecho esperar y Crabble en un impulso estúpido había invocado el fuego maldito. Gracias a las escobas habían logrado escapar por poco de las llamas. Harry se había devuelto para salvar a Draco y Ron maldiciendo a su amigo había escapado del fuego con Hermione aferrada a su cintura y llevando a Goyle. Cayeron todos al suelo estrepitosamente. Fue en ese entonces que algo horrible pasó. Alguien gritaba desde el interior de la sala, Hermione se giro hacia los gritos y entre las llamas vio un cabello rubio.

-¡Lavender!- ¡Ron es Lavender!- Dijo y sin pensar corrió hacia la fuente de los gritos. Ron no reaccionó a tiempo. Harry tampoco. Para cuando cayeron en cuenta de la situación Hermione ya había traspasado la barrera de fuego e intentaba levantar del suelo a Lavender que estaba paralizada del terror.

Ron se incorporó e intentó correr en ayuda de las chicas pero tropezó y cayó estruendosamente. Fue entonces que la barrera de fuego se cerró dejando a ambas mujeres atrapadas. Ron se levantó de nuevo pero ya era demasiado tarde. El fuego lo estaba cubriendo todo. Los gritos eran cada vez más aterradores y en su desesperación Ron corrió hacia el fuego otra vez, llamando a Hermione a los gritos. De pronto sintió que alguien lo tomaba de los brazos. Eran Fred y George que le impedían el avance.

-NOOOO… déjenme, SUELTENMEEE-Se retorcía con tanta fuerza que escapó del agarre. Fue entonces que Harry se cruzó en su camino. Y lo abrazó de frente.

-¡NO NOOOO! ¡HARRY SUELTAME! Debo rescatarla, DEBO RESCATARLA

-¡YA ES TARDE RON, YA ES TARDE!-

-NO OYES COMO GRITA… SUELTAME, SUELTAMEEEEE- Ron comenzó a arrastrar a Harry con él y los gemelos volvieron a tomarlo de los brazos

-Calma Ron por favor-gemía Fred, era la primera vez que alguien le veía llorar

-No te dejaremos morir. Ni lo sueñes- Decía George también llorando pero con firme voz.

DÉJENME… NO VEN QUE ELLA ME NECESITAAAA-Se retorcía sin parar. Apenas podían los tres hombres detenerlo.

-HERMIONE- Nadie contestaba. Solo gritos se oían.

-HERMIONE- Volvía a gritar- ¡Déjame Harry, Déjame!- de pronto los gritos acabaron al sentirse un golpe fuerte del otro lado.

-NO TE DEJARE IR… YA LA PERDI A ELLA, NO TE PERDERE A TI AHORA- decía el niño que vivió aferrado a su amigo llorando mientras los gemelos tiraban con más fuerza de él.

-Hermione- susurro con la garganta llena de dolor. Solo se escuchaba el incesante crepitar de las llamas. Los cuatro hombres fueron cayendo poco a poco hasta quedar todos arrodillados, llorando. Ron empezó a abrazar a Harry con fuerza. Fred y George los abrazaron a ambos.

-Harry… no NOOOO…. Harry… La amo Harry, la amo-lloraba el pelirrojo escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su amigo - Harry ayúdame, ayúdame- gimió temblando todo su cuerpo. Los brazos agarrotados, la mandíbula descontrolada. Fred comenzó a acariciarle el cabello intentando consolar a su pequeño hermano.

-Llora hermanito. El llanto también es bueno-

Fue entonces que un nuevo arrebato de negación corrió por las venas del pelirrojo. El dolor, la furia y la desesperación le otorgaron una fuerza abrumadora y de un envión levantó a los tres hombres que lo sostenían, se agito y se retorció.

-Déjenme, ¡DEJENME! Quiero irme con ella, ¡quiero irme con Hermione!-

-COMPORTATE RON WEASLEY. NO TE VAMOS A DEJAR HACER UNA LOCURA- Le dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos, tirándole del pelo. Ambos con los ojos arrasados.

-Es que… no puedo vivir sin ella…-Poco a poco volvía a caer en brazos de su amigo y sus hermanos- Es… es mi culpa… la solté… solté su mano… solté su mano Harry…yo la maté- Un llanto Nuevo, lleno de desesperanza le invadió.

Volvieron al suelo pero esto ya no duró mucho más. Un estruendo se escuchó de pronto y todos los que se encontraban en ese pasillo giraron. Una explosión había hecho un forado en la pared y ahora por ella entraban los enemigos lanzando todo tipo de hechizos. Harry fue el primero en levantarse, seguido de los gemelos que a la rastra llevaban a Ron con ellos. Una nueva explosión los hizo a todos saltar, Allí vieron como en medio del humo aparecían Charlie y Percy que le indicaron un rincón donde protegerse.

Lanzaron hechizos para proteger su huida y luego pudieron repeler el ataque hasta lograr un breve tiempo de tregua. Fue entonces que Ron sintió una transformación dentro de su ser. Sintió un odio que nunca antes creyó sentir. Una necesidad de sangre, de venganza. Empuño su varita y se volvió hacia el campo de batalla. Temblaba de furia. Justo Ginny lo atrapó en los brazos asustada por la horrible cara que su hermano traía. Ella acababa de llegar y se enteraba en ese momento de la triste suerte que Hermione había tenido. Sostuvo a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas llorando.

-Ron, ¿dónde vas?-

-Déjame Ginny, quiero matar, ¡quiero matar mortífagos!-El joven aun lloraba sintiendo que cada lágrima le quemaba el rostro.

-No Ron… tu no… Yo estoy aquí, todos tus hermanos estamos aquí. No te dejaremos solo-

-Quiero matar Ginny, ¡quiero matar!- En su impulso por ir a la batalla levantaba a su hermana del suelo

-¡No, no, no. No te dejare ir. Por favor reacciona Ron. Ella no querría eso, lo sabes!-

Luego Harry le abrazó por atrás y los tres se quedaron largos minutos aferrados.

Después los acontecimientos de sucedieron en una caída libre que ni el mismo Ron pudo procesar. La caída de Snape. La tregua. La desaparición de Harry y su llegada aparentemente muerto en los brazos de Hagrid para terminar en la terrible batalla final en donde casi matan a su hermana, donde su madre había matado a Bellatrix y en donde al final Harry se había enfrentado al señor tenebroso para derrotarlo y librar al mundo mágico y muggle del horror.

Días después una nueva aflicción llegó hasta él. Parvati se había acercado a él para darle su apoyo en esos momentos de dolor y allí le reveló la razón del porque Lavender había aparecido en la sala de menesteres en ese preciso instante.

-Nosotras estábamos muy asustadas con todo este horror. Habíamos decidido quedarnos juntas y estar siempre cerca de los que sentíamos más capaces de pelear esta guerra y así sentirnos protegidas. Cuando llegaste con Harry y Hermione ella me dijo que sintió dos cosas muy dispares e intensas. Una fue una alegría y un alivio inmenso al verte aparecer. Que había sentido un torbellino en su estómago y su corazón había latido a mil por hora. Pero a la vez una tristeza tremenda la inundó pues confirmó su peor temor, que tú solo tenias ojos para Hermione. Fue entonces que ella reconoció para sí misma y confesándomelo después que te amaba. Estaba muy triste. Entonces fue que cuando íbamos por los pasillos rápidamente para encontrar quien nos protegiera que ambas vimos a Malfoy, Goyle y Crabble. Antes te habíamos visto a ti y a tus amigos ir a la sala de menesteres y cuando Lavender se percató donde Iba Malfoy se aterro. -¡Van a matar a Ron!- Fue lo que me dijo apretándome una mano y el miedo se reflejó en su rostro.- ¡tenemos que advertirle, a él y a Harry!- Me dijo comenzando a correr. Yo quise alcanzarla pero iba hecha una loca. De pronto volteó y me dijo que buscara ayuda- No voy a dejar que lo lastimen. A él no- dijo como diciéndoselo a ella misma, para luego desaparecer entre las escaleras llevando su varita en alto. Yo no pude alcanzarla más y trate de buscar alguna ayuda pero todos estaban luchando y no pude encontrar a nadie. Horas después me entere del final de ambas.-

Ron a cada palabra iba sintiéndose peor. Lavender lo amaba y había entrado a ese infierno para intentar salvarlo a él. Había enfrentado sus propios miedos por amor hacia él. Y por culpa de ese amor había muerto calcinada arrastrando a Hermione con ella.

-Perdón por decirte estas cosas Ron. Pero siento que tenias que saberlo. Siento que ella merece eso. Fue mi mejor amiga y quería que supieras hasta que punto ella te amó-

Ron la miró largamente sin decir palabra alguna. Se sentía noqueado por esa revelación. Lavender lo había amado profundamente y él sabía que Hermione también. Y en diferente medida él las había amado a las dos. A Lavender como a la primera experiencia real de sentir emociones fuertes y vivas, alguien que le dio cariño cuando necesitaba sentirse querido. A Hermione como el verdadero sentimiento que le inundaba el pecho, le llenaba las venas y le hacía agradecer el estar vivo. Era el ser a quien él deseaba dar su amor por completo, Y ahora ambas estaban muertas por amarlo. Ron sentía que si él no hubiera estado en la sala de menesteres Hermione no habría ido y estaría a su lado en esos momentos. Al igual que Lavender. Quizás ese era el problema. Las dos mujeres se habían consumido por el fuego, pero no solo por el fuego maldito, sino también por el fuego que él mismo representaba. Un fuego violento, arrebatado, impulsivo y apasionado que las atrajo y las quemó sin piedad.


	4. La Furia de Ginny

Hola amigos míos:

Hoy, a vísperas de navidad les entrego el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Es un capítulo distinto bajo la mirada de Harry. Espero que les guste.

Saludos navideños

Yaem (Pascuera) Gy

**La Furia de Ginny**

Eran las nueve. Ginny ordenaba la mesa por enésima vez. Estaba demasiado ansiosa con la reunión. James jugaba con el pequeño Arnold mientras Harry llegaba de la bodega con el delicioso vino que había estado guardando para una ocasión tan especial como aquella.

-Cariño, la mesa esta estupenda, no necesitas arreglarla más- Harry sentía que llegaba el momento de decirle a Ginny que Ron no vendría solo. Como decía un Viejo dicho muggle… "Al mal paso darle prisa"

-Es que… es que no quiero que algo salga mal…-

-Nada podría salir mal. Además, eres una grandiosa anfitriona. Tranquila amor-

-Ay… es que quiero que todo salga perfecto. Esta es una reunión tan íntima. El domingo les contaré a todos la buena nueva pero me era imposible no decírselo antes a mi hermano…-

Harry palideció de inmediato. Había olvidado decirle a Ron que fingiera no saber la noticia. Si Ginny se enteraba que él había dicho algo antes estaba perdido. Definitivamente dormiría lejos de su amada cama por los menos un mes.

-Ehhh… Ginny, es Ron. No tienes porque ponerte nerviosa-

-Si se. Es el cabezota de mi hermano. Pero me gusta atenderlo bien. ¿A qué hora dijo que llegaría?-

-Bueno, no me dijo. Pero yo creo que quizás en media hora. De seguro tuvo que demorar un poco en esperar a Sus..-

-¡¿SUSAN?-

James saltó del susto. Arnold se movió lo más rápido que pudo para esconderse debajo de un sillón Harry sintió como todos los bellos de su cuerpo se levantaban.

-Ginny. Sabes que es su pareja-

-¡¿SU PAREJA? ¡NO! Esa jamás será una Weasley. Es una oportunista que no perdió el tiempo cuando vio a mi hermano así de vulnerable-

-Ginny, tú misma has sido testigo de lo bien que Susan le ha hecho a Ron. Él estaba sumergido en un abismo cuando ella…-

-¡Cuando tú y tu estúpida conciencia decidieron ponérsela enfrente! ¿Crees que no olvido que fuiste tú quien la escogió como su compañera en las misiones y que provocaste su acercamiento? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como le sugerías invitarla a salir? ¿Cómo le restregabas en la cara las VIRTUDES de esa?-

-¡Ginny Potter! Esa se llama Susan Bones. La conoces desde siempre. Es una buena mujer, dulce, comprensiva y de gran paciencia para soportar al bruto de tu hermano y tu carácter insoportable-

-¿Yo insoportable? Vaya Potter, al fin estas desnudando tu corazón. Pues bien, si me encuentras insoportable y a ella la encuentras taaan perfecta, entonces ándate y cásate con ella-

-Por Merlín Ginny. ¿Tienes que ponerte tan odiosa cada vez que te embarazas?-

-¡Así soy Potter. Si no te gusta no me importa! Además tú me provocas el mal carácter. Ron no necesitaba otra mujer. Él le pertenecía a Hermione, solo a ella.-

-Eres muy injusta mujer. Injusta conmigo y con Ron. Yo lo único que hice fue ayudarle a tener una segunda oportunidad. Él necesitaba quien le curara las heridas. Como tú lo hiciste conmigo. Yo no podía ser completamente feliz si veía como él se consumía en su dolor-

-¿Y piensas que ella lo hace feliz? Pues estas muy equivocado. A lo más le entibia la cama en la noche y le da un par de arrumacos. Eres demasiado iluso para pensar que con eso lo puede hacer feliz-

-Quizás si tú no le recordaras a cada rato la ausencia de Hermione y te atrevieras a integrar a Susan a nuestra familia puede que Ron comience a ser feliz-

-Todo es mi culpa, claro. Parece que de los dos fui la única que de verdad fue amiga de Hermione…-

-No puedes decir eso. Sabes que yo la quería como si fuera mi hermana. Que aún me duele su pérdida. Pero también entiendo que uno debe seguir adelante y encontrar algo Nuevo. Sabes que para mi Ron es más que un amigo, incluso más que un hermano. Susan lo ama y lo he comprobado. ¿Tiene algo de malo recibir el amor de alguien?... ¿Ginny?-

Ginny se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. La discusión le estaba provocando un desvanecimiento. Harry intentó tomarla en sus brazos pero ella le rechazó. Unas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos y se apoyó en la mesa para no desmayarse.

-Yo… yo no puedo aceptarlo. Para mi Hermione también era más que una amiga. Era mi hermana, mi confidente. Lo único que deseaba era que esos dos estuvieran juntos porque yo veía como se amaban.-el llanto afloró sin impedimentos y apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos se entregó a la pena. Harry quiso abrazarla de Nuevo pero ella volvió a rechazarlo. Él se sintió dolido y no podía soportarlo.

-Amor… por favor. No debemos pelear. Te hace mal. Esta noche se supone que es una noche de celebración, no de lágrimas…-

-Lo sería si Ron viniera solo. No con esa. ¡No la quiero en mi casa y punto!-

-Vaya que eres porfiada. Todos los Weasley son una tropa de porfiados. Si te dieras la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Susan te darías cuenta que fue lo mejor que le ha pasado a Ron en mucho tiempo- Harry se sintió ofuscado. Definitivamente Ginny no daría su brazo a torcer-Pero no. La Señora no acepta nada. Mira Ginny-Le tomó del rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos-Vas a recibir a Susan muy amistosa y como una gran anfitriona. Harás sentir tranquilo a tu hermano y me harás sentir bien a mí también. ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña!-

-NO… ME… GRITES…-

-Entonces compórtate. Ellos están por llegar. No voy a presenciar uno más de tus desaires. Susan es la mujer de tu hermano y nada puedes hacer al contrario. Y cuando termine la velada te irás derecho a tu cuarto. Yo dormiré con James. Total, no creo que te moleste mi ausencia, no será la primera vez que duermo lejos-

Ginny le miró e hizo un puchero. Era la primera vez que Harry dormiría en otro cuarto por iniciativa propia. Siempre era ella quién molesta por alguna tontería lo echaba de su lado y él rogaba y rogaba hasta que ella lo aceptaba de vuelta.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-

-No. Es un hecho. Prefiero dormir con mi hijo que aguantar tu genio- Harry se levantó y fue a mirar en donde estaba su pequeño. Con toda la agitación de la pelea lo había olvidado.

-No puedes hacer eso. No dormirás bien-

-Tú me provocas Ginny. Me acusas de no querer a Hermione. Prácticamente me dijiste traidor. Yo te amo pero no agotes mi paciencia-

-Me… ¿me dejarás sola? … Yo llevo en el vientre a tu hijo-

-Solo estaré a dos puertas…-

-Me dices insoportable, que tengo mal genio y que te agoto. Yo solo quería una velada bonita con los que amo-se acurrucó más en la mesa-Ya todo se arruinó… Yo quería decirle a Ron que esperaba otro bebé- Su llanto se hizo más afligido.

-Aún puedes, Pero cálmate- Se acercó y James que estaba en los brazos de su padre comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su madre.-Toma a James. Yo pondré otro plato en la mesa- Su tono serio asustó más a Ginny.

James se acurrucó en el regazo de su madre y con sus pequeñas manitos comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que ella derramaba. Harry demoró poco llevando lo necesario para instalar a Susan en la mesa. No miró en ningún momento a su mujer y eso le provocó más tristeza a la pelirroja.

-Ve al baño y arréglate el maquillaje. Ya está todo listo. Ve pronto. Ellos no demoran-

Ginny lo miró y quedó perpleja. Harry estaba hablando muy en serio. Ella se levantó y llevando a James de la mano fueron al baño y se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Mas, las lagrimas volvieron a salir. Lloró lo más callada posible para que su marido no la escuchara. James, que ya estaba desesperado se alejó de su madre y como pudo llegó hacia el living donde su padre se arreglaba el suéter a la espera de sus amigos.

-Papi, mami llora calladito-

-Maldición. Pequeño. Quédate aquí y le das un gran abrazo a tu padrino, ¿ok?-Diciendo esto se fue alejando hacia al baño. De pronto se volvió-Hijo. No cuentes nada a tu padrino. Secreto de brujo, ¿de acuerdo?- Harry puso su dedo índice y medio a ambos lados de su nariz y le dio una gran sonrisa a su pequeño. El niño rió e imitó el gesto

Cuando Harry llegó al baño Ginny estaba parada con ambas manos aferradas al lavabo. La cabeza gacha, tembloroso el cuerpo. Casi no salían sonidos de ella. Él de pronto le tomó de la cintura y se hundió en su cuello. Entonces Ginny emitió un doloroso gemido, se dio vuelta y se abrazó a su marido llorando ya sin trabas. Harry le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda

-Yo… yo no… yo no quiero que esta noche se arruine…-

-Entonces cálmate… Si te portas bien esta será una bonita velada-

-¿Tengo que aceptarla?- Ella le miró a los ojos. Harry se enterneció ante la imagen tan frágil de su esposa

-Por lo menos dale una oportunidad-

-lo… lo intentaré.-Comenzó a enjugarse las lagrimas-Me arreglaré ahora.-Trató de darle una sonrisa

-Bien… Iré a recibirlos-Al intentar deshacer el abrazo Ginny se aferro a su cuello con desesperación. Él se sorprendió un poco pero le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Dormirás lejos de mi esta noche?- Le susurró su mujer.

-Si te portas bien quizás cambie de opinión. Ahora ponte Hermosa. Quiero que quede claro que yo tengo la mujer más bonita- Le sonrió.

Ginny le miró a los ojos un momento y luego le besó con ansia. Al separarse ella sonrió y se dedicó a arreglarse lo mejor posible.

En ese momento se sintió un chasquido y los gritos del pequeño James

-¡Nino, Nino. Ya estás aquí!-


	5. Entre Susan y el Recuerdo

Mis amigos:

Estamos a las puertas del nuevo año y antes que terminara les quise entregar el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste mucho y además les deseo que el siguiente año sea muy, pero muy prometedor.

Yaem (Un año más…. Que se va… un año más… cuantos has vivido…) Gy

**Entre Susan y el Recuerdo**

Ron apareció por la chimenea dando un sutil saltito. A los pocos segundos Susan aparecía y Ron estiró sus brazos para hacerla caer en ellos con delicadeza.

-Si hay algo que nunca podré dominar serán las chimeneas- Dijo su mujer con una bonita sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Nino, Nino. Ya estás aquí!-

Ron se giró rápidamente y, soltando a Susan, levantó en vilo al pequeño que le estiraba los bracitos.

-¡Campeón! ¡Estás muy grande y pesado! Pronto ya no podré cargarte- rió.

-A mi gusta estal en bazos… ¿Estoy goddito?-

-Tienes una simpática pancita- le contestó su tío entretenido- Pero eso se debe a que tu madre cocina como los dioses. Y tu abuelita no se queda atrás-

-mami cocina dico… pedo papi come más que yo y no tiene pancita-

-Tienes razón. Es que papi juega mucho con Nino a los cazadores de chicos malos y al final del día queda tan cansado que lo único que quiere hacer es comer la rica comida de tu mamá-

-¿Y yo puedo jugad con ustedes?-

-Claro… podemos jugar ahora. Yo soy un chico malo… así que… ¡Atrápame!- Y soltando al chico salió corriendo por el salón.

James corría detrás de él con sus pasitos cortos tratando de alcanzarlo mientras reía a carcajadas. Susan los seguía con la mirada y un brillo extraño emanaba de sus ojos. De pronto Ron tomó a Susan de la cintura y dijo a James que estaba por alcanzarlo:

-¡Alto señor Auror! Tengo secuestrada a una linda brujita y no podrás hacerme nada. Si lo haces le ataco-

-Ay no… Señor Auror por favor… sálveme, sálveme- decía Susan siguiéndole el juego a su pareja- No quiero que el chico malo me tenga secuestrada-

-¿Estás segura?- le dijo Ron al oído- Vamos a ver más tarde si aun tienes esa opinión-

-Suedta a la blujita linda… Estas atlapado chico malo- dijo James con seriedad- Petifucus totalus- dijo el niño levantando una divertida varita de regaliz que tenía en su bolsillo.

-Ay… no…- dijo Ron y se quedó inmóvil tratando de no reír-

-Vaya, parece que tenemos a un nuevo integrante del escuadrón- Dijo Harry apareciendo desde el pasillo- e hizo una muy buena caza. Atrapó al más malo de los malos- sonrió.

-Hola Harry- Saludo Ron moviéndose.

-Hola- lo secundó Susan.

-Ey… Tú estás petrificado. No te puedes mover- Dijo Harry obligando a Ron a seguir el juego- Hola Susan, estás muy bonita esta noche-

-Gracias… ¿Y Ginny?-

-Ella está poniéndose más preciosa de lo que es. Viene de inmediato. Vamos al comedor. James… deja petrificado a tu Nino un rato más- dijo sonriendo y llevando a Susan y al niño con él.

Ron entre divertido y molesto se quedó unos minutos más en el salón. No quería en realidad arruinar el juego con James. Se dedicó a mirar el lugar y sin querer sus ojos se clavaron a un viejo retrato que Ginny tenía en un muro como si fuera un santuario. Allí, abrazada a su hermana, estaba una linda castaña que no aparentaba tener más de catorce años, enfundada en un precioso vestido de gala. La chica sonreía y saludaba a la cámara y ese gesto le apretó a Ron el corazón. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Hermione siempre estaba en todo lugar que él frecuentaba.

Harry volvió y haciendo una ostentosa pantomima levantó el hechizo que su hijo había lanzado a Ron con la misma varita de regaliz.

-Ahora que estás despetrificado tengo que hablar contigo-

-Dime- dijo su amigo que ya no tenía más esa alegre mirada que mostrara cuando jugaba con James. Ahora sus ojos solo expresaban melancolía.

-Quiero pedirte que te hagas el sorprendido cuando Ginny te anuncie al bebé. Además, pedirte que tengas paciencia. Ginny está… algo sensible-

-Es por Susan ¿Verdad?-

-Solo está odiosamente embarazada. Por favor, ¿Lo harás?-

-Lo haré. Pero no quiero que ella sea grosera con Susan. Ella ya es mi mujer y Ginny tiene que aceptarlo-

La cena se fue llevando a cabo con una aparente normalidad. Ginny atendió a los invitados con gentileza bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, pero Ron no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de su hermana que destellaban en llamas cuando Susan le hablaba. Para cuando la cena finalizaba, Ron ya no soportaba la forzada docilidad de su hermana.

-Ginny ¿Estás Bien?- Le dijo tratando de hacerle Legemancia.

-¿Yo? Claro. Pero...ahora tengo que contarte algo muy importante-

-Dime- Le dijo entusiasmado.

-Estoy embarazada Ron… serás tío una vez más- Le dijo su hermana y sus ojos brillaron.

- ¿En serio?- dijo su hermano con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios- Eso es fantástico. Tendré un nuevo compañero de aventuras-

-SIIIII- Gritó Ginny que, levantándose de su silla corrió a los brazos de su hermano. Entonces Ginny soltó las lágrimas y Ron la apretó fuerte para consolarla.

-¿Qué pasa enana? No llores-

-Es que estoy emocionada de darte un nuevo pequeño. Lo amarás como a James ¿Verdad? Será tu nuevo hijito-

-Pero que dices Amor- Dijo Harry levantándose también y tomando a su mujer de la cintura- De seguro pronto Ron y Susan tendrán sus propios hijos- Ante este comentario los hermanos se miraron, pero nada dijeron.

-Yo creo que no pasará mucho antes de que yo también tenga un bebé- intervino entonces Susan- Estoy segura de que Ron será un muy buen padre-

Ron sintió el torbellino que tronaba en el cuerpo de su hermana y también un enojo repentino.

-pero Ron no necesita hijos… tiene a James y al bebé que viene en camino- Dijo ya sobrepasada Ginny.

-Ginny- Dijo Harry severo.

-No miento. Ron tiene unos preciosos sobrinos y de todos sus preferidos son mis hijos-

-Pero ya es hora…- comenzó de decir Susan.

-No hablemos de eso ahora. Después quizás- Dijo Ron mirando molesto a Susan-. El momento es de Ginny y el bebé que viene ¿Ya tienes alguna idea de que nombre le pondrás al bebé?- desvió el tema

-Albus- contestó Harry antes que Ginny- y si es niña Coral-

-¿Coral?- dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño- no me gusta, prefiero Lily, como tu madre-

-Entonces,- dijo Ron levantando su copa- brindemos por Albus o Lily-

Llegaron callados a su departamento. Ron aun trataba de calmar su molestia ante el comentario de Susan.

-Aun estás enojado- dijo Susan. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-No tenías que decir esas cosas delante de mi familia. Tú y yo no hemos hablado ese tema-

-Ron… ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera darte un hijo? Ya tenemos tres años de relación. Es lógico que ya todos esperen que tengamos un bebé-

-Pues que a mí no me interesa lo que los otros esperen. Tener un hijo es asunto tuyo y mío. No de los demás-

-Entonces, hablemos-

-Ahora no quiero. Estoy cansado. Buenas noches-

-Siempre estás cansado cuando quiero hablarte de ese tema- le espetó su mujer.

-Pues que sea en otro momento-

-Ron, yo quiero tener un hijo. Un pequeño pelirrojito igual a ti. Estoy segura que una vez que nazca te volverás tan loco por él como lo estás por James. Tienes derecho a formar tu familia y yo quiero dártela-

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar ahora-

- Pero Ron yo…-

-Maldición Susan- dijo furioso- ¡Yo no quiero hijos! Me bastan con James y el bebé de Ginny-

-¿No quieres hijos?-

-No-

-Pero… entonces, ¿qué hago a tu lado?-

-Ser mi pareja. ¿Qué más? Mi compañera-

-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Yo si quiero tener una familia!-

-Susan, no termines mi paciencia. No quiero hijos y punto. Si tú los quieres la puerta está abierta. No voy a coartar tu deseo. Pero no intentes obligarme a algo que no quiero-

-Eres muy injusto conmigo. He esperado años por ti. He luchado para tener tu cariño. He tenido mucha paciencia para curar tus heridas. Lo mínimo que pido es tener un bebé tuyo-

-Pero yo nunca te pedí todo eso- Le dijo Ron con los ojos encendidos- Si tú estás aquí fue porqué tú insististe en estar a mi lado. Y yo he hecho muchas concesiones. Vivo a tu lado como pareja. Te presenté a mi familia como mi mujer. Siempre termino peleándome con Ginny para defenderte ¿Qué más esperas? ¿Acaso no te he dado tu lugar?-

-Mi lugar, pero no tu amor Ron- Dijo ella haciendo un puchero- Yo quise darte todo de mí por qué te amo. Te amo demasiado. Pero tú no quieres un verdadero futuro conmigo. Una familia, envejecer juntos. No puedes por qué tú aún sigues viviendo en el pasado. Sigues viviendo el incendio en la sala de menesteres… ¡sigues viviendo el recuerdo de una muerta!- y dicho esto Susan salió de la pequeña salita llorando.

Ron suspiro y se dejó caer en el sillón del cuarto. Volvían a tener otra pelea y él ya se estaba cansando. Susan sabía perfectamente cómo eran las cosas con Ron. Él había sido claro desde un principio. Las reglas eran claras pero ella siempre quería algo más. Primero insistir tanto en ser presentada como la mujer oficial de Ron Weasley, algo que consiguió después de muchas presiones. Luego había comenzado la cantaleta del matrimonio y Ron la detuvo en seco. No habría matrimonio y no se volvería a hablar del asunto. Ron no se casaría con nadie jamás. Y ahora era el molesto asunto de los hijos. Ron no quería estar tan ligado. Un hijo era tener un lazo indestructible con Susan y no le apetecía. Además, un hijo sería un talón de Aquiles por el cual Ron se sentiría vulnerable. Ya bastante débil estaba a causa de James y más encima Ginny le daba otro sobrino, sin contar con los hijos de sus otros hermanos. Y Ron no se veía con hijos. Ese era un sueño que él había preferido matar hacía años. Ese era un sueño que había muerto junto con Hermione.

Pero se sentía miserable al hacer sufrir a su compañera. Susan le había dado dulzura, amor y seguridad después de mucho tiempo de oscuridad. Ella le había rescatado del abismo y de verdad quería amarla como ella le amaba a él. Pero su corazón no quería recibirla. Ya estaba ocupado con el recuerdo de su amada castaña.

Susan había invadido su vida de a poco. Y el culpable de que eso comenzara había sido Harry. Una mañana de pronto su amigo había decido que ellos hicieran pareja en el trabajo y obligado a Ron a salir con ella a algunas misiones. Ron al principio había estado muy molesto por ello, ya que se estaba acostumbrando a trabajar solo. Además, con la presencia de Susan no podía "interrogar" a los ex mortífagos que atrapaban como él quisiera.

Pero poco a poco Susan se fue acercando y una noche, luego de una discusión sobre los arrebatados procedimientos de Ron para con los prisioneros, Susan le reclamó que no volvería a trabajar con él.

-No puedo estar al lado de un monstruo. Eres cruel, tiránico-

-La idea de que estés aquí fue de Harry, no mía. Si no te gusta entonces vete-

-¿Siempre las cosas serán así contigo Ron? ¿O me atengo a tus deseos o me marcho?-

-Sí. Ahora lo tienes claro. Y no me importa si Harry pone el grito en el cielo-

-Bien… me voy. Pero antes voy a hacer algo que siempre he querido. Ya no pierdo nada más-

Y repentinamente tomó a Ron de la nuca y le besó con pasión. Él, sorprendido, se quedó quieto pestañeando mientras la miraba.

-Adiós Ron- Dijo ella y se fue corriendo.

No pasaron ni dos horas cuando Harry apareció muy enojado en su puerta y le reclamó por tratar mal a la pelirroja. Ron no demoró en contarle las razones de su pelea y Harry le dijo que ya no podía continuar comportándose como un bruto y alejar a todos los que querían estar cerca de él.

-No seas idiota Ron. Si alejas a Susan entonces ya nadie estará contigo-

-Ella y todos me conocen. No me importa que se aleje. Además, acaba de hacer algo que me dejó boquiabierto y no logro explicármelo-

-¿y qué fue eso?-

-Me besó. De pronto su boca estaba en la mía.-

-Así que al final lo hizo- susurró Harry- entonces… fue una despedida. Qué lástima-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ay… siempre vas a ser muy despistado Ron. ¿No te diste cuenta nunca de cómo Susan te mira?-

Harry entonces le dijo acerca de los sentimientos que la pelirroja profesaba por él. De cómo ella lo miraba como si fuera lo único en el mundo y que como había tratado de romper esa barrera que Ron había construido y tratar de llamar su atención.

-Estoy seguro que te ama y si la dejas ir serás el mayor de los idiotas-

-No puedo Harry. Tú… tú sabes lo que llevo dentro. No quiero nada, no quiero a nadie-

-Pero amigo… no puedes vivir del dolor para siempre. No te niegues la posibilidad de amar otra vez. Y de que te amen. Susan te curaría, ella te haría feliz otra vez. No te censures a ti mismo. Date una oportunidad-

Y así había sido la cantaleta de su amigo hasta que le convenció de probar. Y se dio cuenta que no era tan fácil tomar a Susan de la cintura y decirle que estaría con él. Ella estaba dolida y enfadada y Ron tuvo que trabajar una especie de conquista hasta que una tarde lluviosa terminaron besándose casi a orillas del Támesis.

-No puedo creer lo que está pasando- Le susurró ella al oído- No puedo creer que estoy en tus brazos-

-Susan…- La miró a los ojos- tú… ¿Tú me ayudarías a sanar? Ya no quiero vivir en la oscuridad. Necesito luz… Dame tu luz…-

-Te doy la vida si quieres- y le besó suavemente- Yo por ti lo doy todo-

-No sabes como estoy de hundido Susan. El abismo en donde estoy es muy profundo. A veces creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Hay noches en las que no puedo dormir… no dejo de escuchar los gritos… y ya no puedo más- Y se abrazó a ella con todas sus fuerzas- Espanta las tinieblas de mi, ayúdame-

Y Susan le había cobijado en su pecho y luchando contra los demonios que Ron llevaba dentro. En las noches le besaba y acariciaba hasta dejarlo dormido y en las mañanas le despertaba con mimos y sonrisas. Y Ron poco a poco comenzó a sanar. Su rostro ya no tenía ese tono ceniciento ni sus ojos reflejaban locura. La sonrisa otra vez retornaba a sus labios y su paso se tornaba seguro y tranquilo.

Pero Susan no había podido llegar a lo profundo del corazón de Ron. Y las pesadillas no terminaban. Había noches en las que simplemente Ron salía disparado de la habitación y caminaba desquiciado por los pasillos con el pecho agitado y el terror en la mirada. Otras, Ron escapaba y no volvía en dos o tres días arrepentido y temeroso de volver a dormir. Muchas veces había afirmado haber visto a Hermione a través de su ventana y sin pensar había salido a la calle detrás de ella. Y Susan tenía que comenzar otra vez.

Pero Hermione nunca se iba. Y la verdad… Ron no quería que ella se fuera.

La primera vez que Ron creyó ver a Hermione fue una semana después del término de la guerra. Ron había tenido una fiebre muy alta y esa noche se agitaba en las mantas mientras era cuidado por su madre. Afuera llovía y cada cuanto un relámpago iluminaba la ventana.

-Voy por más agua querido- La dijo su madre afligida- no demoro nada.

Ron no escuchaba. Estaba acorralado por los recuerdos de la guerra y los gritos en la sala de Menesteres le retumbaban en la cabeza. De pronto se levantó de su cama y caminó envuelto en las cobijas hasta su ventana. Desde allí se quedó mirando el temporal pero con los ojos casi sin luz. Entonces, la vio. Ella estaba en el patio y danzaba en medio de la lluvia y levantando la cabeza le miró. Ron sintió el corazón traspasado y las cobijas cayeron al suelo. Salió corriendo por las escaleras y casi tira por ellas a su madre en su intento de evadirla.

Corría y lloraba, lloraba y corría. Descalzo, provisto solo de un pijama y con una fiebre endemoniada, Ron Weasley salió al patio en esa noche de tormenta. Vio que Hermione seguía danzando y le oía reír a pesar del ruido del temporal. Y la chica comenzó a correr hacia el campo mientras él iba detrás.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!- Gritaba desesperado.

A poco pasos de la laguna Harry y Fred le alcanzaron y luchó con denuedo para liberarse de su agarre. Tenía que seguir corriendo, ella estaba a poca distancia. Tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que atraparla en sus brazos una vez más…. Tenía que besarla con todas sus fuerzas una vez más.

-¡No! ¡Harry suéltame!... mejor, ven conmigo… ¡ella está al otro lado de esos árboles!-

-No Ron… vamos a casa. Tu madre está desesperada-

-¡Pero Hermione está allá!- dijo apuntando al vacío- ¿No la ves? Está bailando… está hermosa con la luz de los relámpagos brillando en su cabello… Está allí Harry… Fred ¿La puedes ver tú?-

-Si Hermanito- le contestó Fred compungido- Pero ella está haciéndote una broma. Me dijo que te esperará en casa. Ven con nosotros. Ella ya está caminando a casa-

-Ves Harry… Fred también la ve. Ella me espera en casa. Ella no se marchará otra vez- Y el temblor de una convulsión le tomó preso. El chapuzón había incrementado la fiebre y Harry y Fred le tomaron en brazos y corrieron con él.

Unos días después despertó en San Mugo y se vio amarrado a la cama. En su delirio había intentado escapar dos veces más y en la última había subido al techo diciendo que Hermione quería enseñarle a volar sin escoba. Que lo único que tenía que hacer era lanzarse al vacío. O al menos eso era lo que Harry le había contado.

Hubo otras veces en que la vio. Cómo una en una estación de tren subterráneo en España, cuando trataba de mantenerse alejado de Harry y Ginny durante el embarazo de James. Y otra en Alemania, en una plaza de un pueblito al cual había ido a cumplir una misión. También una vez en la estación de King Cross cuando acompaño a Harry a Hogwarts para conmemorar un nuevo aniversario del fin de la guerra. Todas esas veces Ron había estado enfermo o desesperado por las noches sin dormir y caía presa fácil de las alucinaciones.

Pero muchas otras las tuvo ya como pareja de Susan y ella debía granjearse de nuevo su confianza pues a veces Ron aseguraba que Susan espantaba a Hermione para alejarla de él.

Mas, con el transcurso del tiempo las apariciones fueron mermando y el pelirrojo ya no había vuelto a verla desde hacía un año. En ese tiempo su salud mental había mejorado y se demostraba en su cuerpo que se veía más vigoroso.

Pero Ron secretamente siempre esperaba que Hermione volviera a aparecer. Porque solo cuando ella se le atravesaba con sus ojos brillantes y sus sonrisa hermosa, Ron realmente se sentía feliz.

Ahora solo le quedaba recordarla en la biblioteca, rodeada de libros. O cuando se concentraba en sus ensayos y en sus cartas interminables. O cuando cargaba su bolso lleno de pergaminos y libros para ir rápido a alguna clase la cual no pensaba perder. O cuando se quedaba mirando por las ventanas pensando cosas que él deseaba con toda su alma saber. La recordaba en su hermoso vestido la noche de la boda de Bill, y en el bosque cuando estaban en huida y ella tomaba su cabello en una coleta como único arreglo ya que no tenía mayores comodidades para arreglarse mejor. Pero aún así Ron la encontraba maravillosa. Pero cuando su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho era cuando ella volvía a él en ese beso que le fundió el alma. Ese beso, ese único beso. La primera y última vez que ella le besó.

Eran las dos cuando decidió ir a la cama esperando que Susan ya estuviera dormida. No deseaba pelear otra vez, en verdad estaba muy cansado. Se cambio la ropa y se metió en las sábanas con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. El día siguiente tendría muchas cosas que hacer y quería dormir un poco.

-Demoraste en venir- Le susurró la mujer que parecía dormida- No podrás descansar bien.

-Perdón si te desperté-

-No estaba dormida. No puedo dormir cuando no te tengo a mi lado-

-Susan… he estado pensando y…-

-¿y?-

-No quiero que renuncies a tu deseo de ser madre por mi causa. Eres una grandiosa mujer y estoy seguro que serás una maravillosa madre…. Pero yo no me siento capaz de asumir una responsabilidad como aquella. Y no quiero que te niegues a tu anhelo-

-¿Quieres terminar esto?- Le preguntó ella y Ron notó el dolor en su voz.

-Lo que no quiero es causarte dolor. Conmigo solo sufres y no quiero eso-

-¿Es el fin?-

-Yo… yo no quiero que esto termine. Solo contigo me siento en paz. Pero no puedo darte lo que me pides. Y no quiero que te marchites por mi causa-

-Yo te amo, Ron. Y lo que más deseo es tu amor. ¿Tan difícil es amarme?-

-Yo te quiero… de verdad te quiero Susan. Le diste luz a mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora puedo volver a respirar…-

-Pero no me amas-

-Te pediría un poco más de tiempo, pero prefiero dejarte ir si con ello encuentras un hombre que te de todo lo que mereces. No quiero ser un muro contra el que te azotes. No quiero detener tu vuelo-

-Es que… yo no quiero irme- dijo ella en su susurro lloroso.

-Susan..- susurró él pero la mujer no dejó que continuara. Le besó en un intento desesperado y le fue arrastrando hacía ella en la cama. Ron hizo el intento de detener el beso pero entonces Susan le apretó más contra ella ofreciéndole su cuerpo.

Ron quiso resistirse pero Susan lo tentaba. Ella abrió sus piernas mientras frotaba su torso contra él. Luego comenzó a darle besos ardientes que él ya no renegó y llevó su mano hasta el miembro del hombre para acariciarlo por sobre el pijama.

Ron se acopló a la mujer comenzando a recorrer los pechos con movimientos circulares mientras su lengua saboreaba el cuello blanco como la leche. El deseo se hacía dueño de su voluntad y besando a Susan con lujuria la penetró sin mucha demora. Quería sentirse vivo y lo lograba cuando el sexo se imponía en su vida. La penetraba con ímpetu, con potencia y le recorría las curvas como un borracho. Era en esos momentos en que Ron y Susan se conectaban y a veces él pensaba que podría estar toda su vida al lado de esa mujer si ella le entregaba para siempre su cuerpo de esa manera tan apasionada.

Pero a veces su mente volvía a hacerle una terrible jugada. Porque había ocasiones en las que el rostro de Susan desaparecía y Ron ya no se veía más teniendo sexo. Pues ante él una Hermione apasionada y entregada le enloquecía en un abrazo de fuego y él se dejaba consumir haciéndole el amor cómo jamás se lo haría a otra.

Y un Hermione moría ahogado en sus labios cuando su mente le devolvía a la realidad de los gemidos y gritos de placer de Susan. Y su corazón le golpeaba el pecho ofendido por el engaño, mientras los músculos se le tensaban en ruidosa protesta. Porqué nada quería más su cuerpo que obligar nuevamente a la mente a devolverlo a los brazos de Hermione.

Y esa sin querer estaba siendo una de esas noches.

Una hora más tarde, Susan dormía en sus brazos, mientras él al fin lograba sumergirse en el dulce recuerdo de Hermione.


	6. Sueños de Amor y de Venganza

Mis amigos:

Una vez más me encuentro aquí para dejarles un nuevo capítulo de este tortuoso fic.

Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta el calvario de Ron ha sido muy largo. Pero muchas cosas aún están por pasar.

Les dejo también la canción que inspiró el capítulo.

Muchos Saludos

.com/watch?v=jcqx3qs8_yU&list=FLRuJGylrRYgG-6F6Py0p4_g&index=2&feature=plpp_video

Yaem Gy

**Sueños de Amor y de Venganza**

La mañana le llegó a los ojos antes que el despertador sonara. Y la maldijo una vez más. Ésta le había arrancado de los brazos de Hermione y le revelaba a la luz irónica del sol que Susan estaba a su lado mostrándole su nívea espalda.

No demoró mucho en levantarse y meterse a la ducha. La realidad no le regalaba los sopores de la adolescencia en donde Harry tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para sacarlo de la cama. Ahora era distinto. Estar un minuto más entre las sábanas era una tortura ya que le recordaba una y otra vez la misma pesadilla que le había estado persiguiendo por años.

Y se enfurecía, pues esa noche no solo su mente le había dado por un rato el placer de hacerle el amor a Hermione sino que también le había llevado hasta ella en el sueño.

_Y habían estado juntos recorriendo el mismo bosque que le cobijara en su búsqueda de horrocruces. Ella llevaba esta vez el pelo suelto y adornado con flores silvestres que Ron le había enredado. Cada vez que ella giraba a su alrededor, el perfumado cabello le aturdía y el aspiraba extasiado hasta llenar sus pulmones. Luego la tomaba de la mano y ambos corrían entre los árboles mientras los rayos de sol atravesaban el follaje dándole a Hermione un brillo casi dorado en los cabellos._

_-Vamos Ron… vez conmigo… llévame a la biblioteca…-_

_Y de pronto el escenario cambiaba a los patios del viejo colegio en donde ella miraba las los retratos y acariciaba los muros. Luego, ella tomaba su mano y con una más bella sonrisa le guiaba por los pasillos hasta llegar al santuario de Ron. La biblioteca se erigía ante ellos con un aire solemne y las tapas relucientes de los libros tintineaban a su alrededor en una especie de bienvenida._

_-Búscame Ron… búscame entre los libros-_

_Ella caminaba y entre los estantes atestados desaparecía provocando la desesperación de su compañero. Entonces Ron caminaba con paso vacilante y con el corazón angustiado. Registraba los pasillos interminables y cada cuanto un libro o dos caían a su paso para impedirle el avance. Y cuando desistía de seguir por ese camino, la voz de ella le susurraba continuar. Y ron se sentía arrastrado por la fuerza de su corazón que le empujaba en el pecho. Y al girar en la esquina… ella le esperaba con un libro en la mano. _

_Corriendo él la tomaba en sus brazos y le besaba arrebatado haciendo caer el libro. Al mirar al suelo ambos sonreían ya que el Título no podía ser otro. "Historia de Hogwarts". Ron soltaba por un momento a su amor y se agachaba para levantar el libro y cuando se punía otra vez de pie… ella ya no estaba. Y al desaparecer ella todo el brillo y la paz de la biblioteca desaparecían. Entonces comenzaba a escuchar el ruido atronador de las explosiones y las luces rojas y verdes comenzaban a dar relampagueos aterradores que le obligaban a lanzarse al piso. _

_-¡Hermione!- gritaba entonces y sanado su varita la buscaba entre los pasillos._

_De pronto se veía en el hall de la biblioteca y para su terror los estantes estallaban y los libros se esparcían destrozados y quemados a su alrededor. _

_-HERMIONE-_

_El fuego y el humo le perseguían mientras corría y en un movimiento desesperado de huida… el libro caía de su mano. Entonces una horrenda lengua de fuego alcanzaba las hojas y Ron con el rostro desencajado veía como el más amado libro de su amor se consumía en un fuego abrasador._

_-Te solté… te solté como a ella. Es mi culpa… mi culpa- gemía ahogado._

_Y el sueño ahora le llevaba a la sala de menesteres que volvía a arder para su terror. Ardía en llamas rojas y verdes que le recordaban los ojos malditos de Voldemort. _

_Y los gritos volvían y Ron trataba de taparse los oídos y rogaba volver al bosque con Hermione otra vez. _

_Entonces un temblor hizo presa a todo el lugar y Ron vio como los muros caían y los muebles se partían y quemaban. Un muro se agitaba a su lado y una risa le hacía mirar hacia la entrada del lugar. Y allí vio al hombre que más odiaba en el mundo._

_-Muere Weasley… eso es lo que quieres… yo te daré la muerte-_

_El rostro y los cabellos de Malfoy resplandecían al clamor del fuego y su sonrisa le provocaba a Ron un rencor insoportable._

_Entonces Draco cerraba la sala y el fuego comenzaba a cerrar todos los pasos. Y Ron comenzó a correr esquivando todo a su alrededor. Pero no podía llegar a la puerta pues uno de los muros se le caía encima aplastándolo._

_Miraba las llamas acercarse y el humo le quitaba el aire. Entonces ella volvió a aparecer._

_-Sal del infierno amor… sal… Te estoy esperando… estaré al otro lado del muro- Y ella salía por la puerta que inexplicablemente se abría otra vez._

_Y Ron se desesperaba pues estaba atrapado y sin movimiento mientras la hoguera le acorralaba. Y el fuego le tocaba por fin y dolía… dolía como la soledad, dolía como el desvelo de noches de agonía. Dolía como la fiebre alta en medio de la tormenta. Dolía… y mataba… el corazón._

Ron salió de la ducha y se contempló en el espejo. Pudo observar que el tiempo ya comenzaba a dejar sutiles marcas en su rostro. Unas pequeñas arruguitas le endurecían la frente y las ojeras se le tatuaban más y más. Recordó nuevamente el sueño y al fruncir el ceño esas pequeñas arrugas se acentuaron mucho más. El recuerdo de la biblioteca destruida había vuelto a él. Pues como su vida, esa biblioteca había quedado completamente destruida en la guerra.

Cuando la vio sintió que el corazón se le rompía un poco más. Los estantes estaban destruidos y los pocos libros que se habían salvado de las explosiones y el fuego, estaban desparramados por todo lugar. Hojas tiradas, tapas arrancadas de raíz. Mesas lanzadas a su suerte, tinteros derramados, plumas quemadas. Ron tembló y Harry tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera.

-Me la quitaron por completo… esos malditos me la quitaron por completo- gimió y se soltó del agarre de su amigo.

Entonces caminó y se detuvo en donde una vez había estado el escritorio de la Señorita Prince. Allí pudo observar una vieja lista de libros pedidos tirada en un costado. Se agachó y vio que tres nombres estaban escritos en ella.

"Potter: "Pociones y hechizos, guía práctica", Weasley: "Las mejores jugadas de Quidditch de todos los tiempos", Granger: "Decálogo mágico".

Y ya no pudo contener el llanto. Se quedó sentado en el suelo en medio del caos y ni Harry ni Neville pudieron levantarlo de Allí por lo menos dos horas. Él no quería salir pues el mismo destrozo estaba en su alma ya que la biblioteca era una extensión de su propio mundo interior que había sido destruido por completo.

Y cuando por fin todos creyeron que estaba recuperado luego de la fiebre que le atacara días después, Ron volvió a Hogwarts. Y su primera misión fue reconstruir la biblioteca. Ron Weasley no iba a permitir que el lugar que consideraba sagrado quedara en esas condiciones. Y dedicó meses completos en levantar cada estante, en recolectar cada libro, en reponer cada tintero. Como nunca se encargo de buscar catálogos de libros y memorizó el nombre de cada uno de ellos para dejarlos en los lugares que sus antecesores habían ocupado.

Restauró los muros, instaló los pisos. Las mesas fueron otra vez ubicadas con sus sillas y las lámparas volvieron a alumbrar las lecturas. Para cuando Ron terminó su trabajo, La nueva biblioteca era un reflejo de una paz robada de otro tiempo. Harry estaba sorprendido y no pudo controlar su propio llanto al ver que un pequeño trozo del pasado volvía hasta ellos. Pero solo era el espejismo de un anhelo desesperado.

Muchos libros jamás pudieron ser recuperados, saber completo se había perdido y el valor de estos no retornaría al mundo mágico nunca más. Y Ron lo sentía como si eso fuera el alma de la biblioteca. Era la misma pérdida que él llevaba en su interior.

Minerva Mcgonagall, ya convertida en la nueva directora del colegio decidió poner entonces una placa y con ella darle un lugar a Ron para adorar a su amor perdido.

_**"Biblioteca Hermione Granger. En memoria a su pasión por los libros".**_

Al llegar al despacho abrió las cortinas para dejar al sol alumbrar todo el lugar. Y su mente se zambulló de la búsqueda una vez más. Todos los datos indicaban que Zabini estaba a pocos kilómetros de Sarajevo y que si partía en pocos días le podría atrapar en menos de dos semanas.

Estuvo todo el día entre papeles, planos y datos, haciendo un bosquejo de los pasos a seguir una vez llegado al lugar. Pero por más que intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo, no podía sacarse el sueño de la cabeza. Más bien… no podía sacarse cierto rostro de la cabeza.

Una y otra vez el rostro burlesco de Draco Malfoy se le aparecía riendo y encerrándole en la sala de menesteres. Veía sus ojos brillantes de maldad y su sonrisa torcida.

Lo odiaba. Y en su momento le quiso dar caza. Pero Harry no se lo permitió. El Elegido había alegado que Malfoy había sido forzado por las presiones que habían caído sobre él y su familia y que a pesar de todo no había causado tan terribles daños.

-¿Qué no causó daño?- le reclamó Ron en un ataque de furia cuando Harry retornaba del ministerio luego de una audiencia mágica- ¿Acaso olvidas que por su culpa Dumbledore murió? ¿Olvidaste que él llevó a Crabbe a la sala de menesteres? ¡No puedes decir que él no causó daño!-

-No fue por voluntad propia Ron… lo sabes… Él fue obligado a abrir el armario y no mandó a Crabbe a incendiar la sala-

-¡Pero abrió el armario y llevó a Crabbe a la sala! ¡Es un mortifago por Merlín! ¡Hay que enterrarlo en Azkaban!-

-¡Pero eso no lo decides tú, Ron! Un tribunal es el que lo determina-

-¡A mí me importa un cuerno el tribunal! ¡Voy a cazar a Malfoy, a su padre, a todos!-

Y sin importarle nada más que su venganza ató los hilos para acorralar a Draco una noche en un callejón en la Londres Muggle.

Draco caminaba inseguro por las calles con la mano aferrada a la varita. Desde hacía días que escapaba a la ira de Ron Weasley, pues una fuente le había informado que el pelirrojo se la tenía jurada y que lo mejor era salir del mundo mágico por un tiempo.

Y Draco había decidido esconderse en el mundo muggle. Cuando Ron se enteró de ello soltó una carcajada de ironía. Era divertido e hiriente a la vez que el Remilgado Draco Malfoy, quien se llenaba la boca de su odio hacia los muggles, se escondiera ahora entre ellos.

Pero el condenado se escondía bien. A Ron le tomó dos meses encontrar el pequeño departamento en el cual el rubio se escondía. Y esa noche, cuando Draco salió de su trabajo muggle para descansar luego de una agotadora jornada… Ron le asechaba en el callejón.

El primer hechizo no fue lo inesperado que Ron deseaba. Draco que tenía la sensibilidad a flor de piel repelió el hechizo con maestría y se escondió detrás de un muro para defenderse.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó asustado- ¡Déjese ver!-

-¡Sabes quién soy! ¡Sabes por qué vine!-

-Weasley… ¡Sabes que el tribunal decidió mi condena y ya la he pagado!-

-¡Solo hay una manera de que pagues tu crimen Malfoy!-

-¡YO NO LA MATE, RON! ¡NO LA MATE!-

-¡SI LO HICISTE! ¡EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE LLEVASTE A ESE MISERABLE A LA SALA, LA ASESINASTE!-

Y un nuevo hechizo salió de la varita de Ron rompie3ndo el muro en que Draco se escondía. El rubio, aturdido, se levantó del suelo e invocando un protejo y corrió por la calle lanzándole hechizos aturdidores al pelirrojo. Ron los repelía y corría detrás de la presa. Draco le disparaba sin puntería ni control, pues estaba asustado. Hasta él había llegado el aterrador rumor de la crueldad de Ron cuando tomaba en sus garras a la rata.

Antes de llegar a una esquina Draco tropezó y se dio con todo en el rostro. Su nariz sangró abundantemente y el dolor de cabeza le abrumaba. Ron detuvo la carrera y comenzó a caminar hasta él en una intimidante caminata. Cada paso resonaba en el pavimento pero mucho más en la cabeza del Slytherin. A poca distancia Ron se detuvo y contempló el rostro sangrante de su enemigo.

-Vaya Malfoy… tu sangre es roja. Qué curioso ¿No?-

-Weasley… por favor… Yo no quise que todo eso pasara-

-La sangre de Hermione también era roja. De un rojo intenso-

-Yo no le dije a Crabbe que lanzara el fuego-

-¿Sabes? No puedo encontrar la diferencia entre tu sangre y la de ella-

-Ron… La ley mágica ya decidió… tú no puedes hacerlo por ellos-

Ante esas palabras Ron, enfurecido, lanzó un Experlliamus que Lanzó a Draco contra un muro. Malfoy se quejó del dolor, ya que se había quebrado una costilla. Ron siguió caminando y tomó la varita de Draco que había quedado en el duelo.

-Tu varita tampoco parece ser muy distinta a la de ella. ¿Le pediste a Ollivander que te hiciera una nueva?-

-Ron… Te… ruego..-

-¡¿Rogar? No Draco. Un Malfoy no ruega-

-Ron… tú… no eres… así…-

-¿Y cómo soy Malfoy? ¿Un pobretón? ¿Una Comadreja estúpida como me decías en el colegio?-

-Eres un… buen hombre… ella… ella te amaba por… eso…-

-Me amaba porque yo no tomaba en cuenta esas estúpidas doctrinas que a ti te enseñaron y tanto idolatrabas. Yo la veía como una mujer asombrosa… A mi esa tontería de la sangre no me importaba-

-Pero ahora… no aprobaría esto… ella no aceptaría esta… injusticia…-

El odio de Ron se encendió mucho más y tomando la varita de Draco la apuntó contra su dueño.

-¡No te atrevas a nombrarla!-

-¿Qué crees que… ella piensa… de ti, ahora? Atacas… a un… hombre… desarmado-

-¡Crucio!-

Draco se revolvió en el suelo dando un estremecedor grito. Ron, como alimentado por éste, se acercó al rubio y una feroz patada terminó en sus costillas.

¡¿Acaso ella no estaba indefensa esa noche en medio del fuego? ¡¿Acaso no estaba indefensa en tu Mansión cuando Bellatrix la torturó?-

-Pero… no fui…yo. Yo… no le hice… nada…-

-¡Tú abriste la puerta al infierno! ¡Tú comenzaste la guerra! ¡Tú llevaste a Crabbe a la sala y no le impediste quemarla!-

-Ron… te juro… te juro que no quise… no quería que nadie… muriera… tenía miedo… quería huir… pero…-

-Pero que-

-Potter buscaba algo… y pensé que si lo conseguía yo… me podría salvar-

-Maldito cobarde. Eso es lo que eres. Un cobarde y un egoísta. Solo pensaste en tu salvación y no en la salvación de todo muestro mundo. Y ahora… te escondes de mí en un mundo que aborrecías. Te escondes entre los muggles que te provocaban asco. Miserable-

Y un nuevo Crucios atacó al rubio. Draco gritaba y el llanto ya no se hizo esperar. Ron, ya con la mirada desquiciada lo miraba impertérrito y se agachó a su lado y le temó del pelo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tú me quitaste a mi amor… tú me destruiste mi mundo… y te voy a hacer pagar por ello-

Draco le miró aterrado pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

-Bien… ma… mátame… pero con eso… solo te condenarás… ella no te lo perdonará… jamás-

Un puñetazo fue lo que Draco recibió por respuesta. Ron se levantó y mientras el Slytherin escupía sangre, se revolvió el pelo y empuño otra vez la varita.

-Tú no la conociste como yo. No tienes idea-

-No, no la conocí como tú… pero sé que ella no podría amar a un asesino-

-¡CALLATE!-

-En que te convertiste… Ron… Te estás convirtiendo en lo que persigues… Tu crueldad… es como la de ellos-

-CALLATE, MALDITA SEA… CALLATE DE UNA VEZ-

Y soltó el hechizo para terminar con la vida de Draco Malfoy de una vez y para siempre.

Pero entonces el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy se movió del lugar y fue dejado con poca delicadeza a varios metros de distancia de Ron.

-MALDICION RON… ¿QUE DEMONIOS IBAS A HACER?-

La figura de Harry Potter se recortaba bajo la sombra de un muro. El pelinegro corrió entonces y a modo de escudo se puso entre Ron y Draco.

-Malfoy… háblame… háblame-

-Aun vivo Potter… gra… gracias-

-Aléjate de le Harry… o lo acompañarás-

-¡Tendré que acompañarlo entonces, porque no pienso moverme de su lado!-

-¡Mueve, Harry!-

-¡No! ¡Reacciona Ron por todos los demonios! ¡Draco no lanzó el hechizo que la mató! ¡Él ya fue juzgado y ha pagado su crimen! ¡Deja de pensar que en tu mano está la ley!-

-¡No tienes idea de cómo odio a este hurón! ¡No merece vivir la vida que ella no pudo!-

-¿Y te ensuciarás las manos con su sangre? ¿Dejarás que James pierda a su padrino? ¿Quieres vivir el resto de tu vida sin su cariño? ¡Porque si matas a Malfoy no dejaré que James se acerque a ti nunca más!-

-No puedes quitarme a James… no puedes-

-¡Elije, Ron! ¡James o Malfoy! ¡Y recuerda que si te quedas con Malfoy, Azkaban va incluida!-

La impotencia recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo. La verdad no le importaba vivir el resto de su vida en Azkaban. Total, él ya tenía su propio infierno personal. Pero que le arrebataran a James era lo peor que Harry podría hacerle. James era su único sol, sin el niño definitivamente no podría vivir.

-Maldición… Llévate al hurón…-

-¡Júrame que nunca más le vas a poner una mano encima! ¡Júramelo!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Júramelo por James!-

Ron no tuvo más alternativa cuando Harry se le acercó y le extendió el brazo. Ron abrió los ojos de una manera que parecía inconcebible y comprendió de inmediato lo que Harry pretendía.

-Júralo por James-

Ron levantó su brazo y Harry le tomó de la muñeca apretando con ferocidad. Luego levantó su varita y una especie de halo blanco que simulaba un lazo se envolvió entre ambos brazos.

-Jura que no volverás a amenazar la vida de Draco Malfoy. Que no intentarás matarlo otra vez-

-Harry…-

-Jura-

-Lo juro-

-Jura que no matarás nunca-

-Lo juro. Pero ahora tú jura que no vas a quitarme a James jamás-

Harry le miró a los ojos y un triste brillo se rebeló en ellos. Apretó otro poco el brazo de su amigo y pronunció con dolor.

-Lo juro-

Y el lazo de niebla se apretó en ambos brazos hasta desaparecer.

De esa terrible noche habían pasado cuatro años. Desde entonces, Draco Malfoy pudo volver al mundo mágico y con esfuerzo había reconstruido el prestigio de su familia. Muchas veces tuvieron que toparse en lugares comunes para ellos y Ron apretaba los puños ya que ahora le era imposible poner mano alguna sobre Malfoy. Draco, agradecido por el salvataje de Harry (ya eran tres veces que le salvaba de la muerte) Le ofreció parte de su recuperada fortuna, pero Potter la rechazó diciéndole que le estaría más agradecido si no volvía a cruzarse nunca más en la vida de Ron Weasley.

Por un tiempo, las relaciones entre Harry y Ron se quebraron. Harry no podía creer lo bajo que había caído su gran amigo y Ron no perdonaba a Harry que le quitara su venganza. Fue Ginny, que con mucha paciencia, logró acercarlos de nuevo y entonces, en una noche de llanto entre los dos hombres, prometieron no volver a separarse otra vez. Ron, llorando el pecho de su amigo, le pidió perdón por su comportamiento de esa noche y Harry le pidió perdón por ignorarlo y dejarlo solo en sus noches de desesperación. Por qué esos dos no podían estar lejos el uno del otro.

Pero a pesar que Harry había hecho jurar a Ron que nunca mataría, no le había hecho jurar que no torturaría. Y cada vez que la oportunidad se lo permitía, Ron lanzaba un par de Crucios, algunas patadas y lanzaba por los tejados a sus presas para hacerlas levitar a pocos centímetros del suelo.

Y era por eso que se había ganado su apodo. Ahora todos sabían que si Ron Weasley estaba detrás de alguien, ese alguien estaba perdidamente condenado. Y aunque a veces lanzaba maldiciones imperdonables, siempre se encargaba que fueran con la varita de su presa. Así cuando se le revisaba la suya, no había en ella hechizo alguno. Otras veces prefería no lanzar los hechizos y utilizaba otros modos de castigar a los perseguidos.

Tal había sido el caso de Goyle. Ron lo persiguió por un mes completo recorriendo Irlanda y lo atrapó escapando por los montes Willow. Allí le aplicó un Inmóvilus y, con paciencia había amarrado las manos y las piernas del ex mortífago. Luego, lo llevó levitando hasta un bote y ambos partieron en él hasta el centro del hermoso lago que coronaba el paisaje. Ron entonces movió la varita y Goyle cayó a las aguas sin poder moverse.

Gregory se revolvía en el agua tragando grandes cantidades, mientras Ron lo contemplaba bebiendo una botella de agua para calmar su sed. Luego lo levantaba para que tomara aire y otra vez lo soltaba para que cayera y tragara más agua. Durante la terrible tortura, Ron le reclamaba todo lo pasado esa fatídica noche y Goyle suplicaba clemencia entre las arcadas y las bocanadas de aire que luchaba por tomar. Para cuando Ron lo entregó al escuadrón, Goyle estaba inconsciente y Harry le quitó la varita por algunas semanas. Ron reclamó pues no había hecho ninguna maldición imperdonable y Goyle nunca pudo decir que le había pasado. Pero Harry sabía que Ron le había hecho algo grave. Y no acepto los alegatos de su amigo.

Muchas veces Harry quiso sacarlo del escuadrón de aurores, pero Ron modificó su modus operandis para así evitar la expulsión. Además, su odio disminuía cuando no conocía mucho al mortifago a perseguir y más de uno había tenido la suerte que Ron se encontraba en un buen día y solo terminaba con una buena sarta de golpes.

Y ahora le tocaba a Zabini. Y a Zabini lo conocía. Entonces… Zabini estaba perdido.

Ron ya tenía listo su operativo y había decidido partir a Bosnia en un par de días. Preparó un informe en el cual le daría la noticia a Harry oficialmente y en eso estaba cuando alguien golpeó a su puerta. Ignoró por completo el golpeteo y siguió escribiendo.

Nock Nock

-¿Quién es? Maldita sea-

-Yo, Weasley-

-¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí Malfoy? ¡¿Vienes a restregarme tu trasero ahora que sabes que no puedo matarte?-

-No había pensado en eso… pero no, no vine a irritar tu genio-

-¡Vete!-

-No lo haré. Tenemos que hablar los dos-

-¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!- Y por impulso involuntario tomó a Malfoy del cuello.

-No puedes tocarme… lo sabes- Dijo Draco en un ahogado gemido.

-Márchate… o puedo empezar a pensar que morir por matarte no será nada malo-

-No… lo… haré... Tenemos… que… hablar-

Ron lo soltó y Draco se frotó el cuello tomando al mismo tiempo un poco de aire.

-Tú y yo tenemos que terminar con todo esto Weasley. No podemos vivir en este tira y afloja por el resto de nuestras vidas-

-Escóndete y listo-

-¡NO! Ya me aburrí de tu asecho y de mi culpa. Ya no quiero seguir viviendo la noche del incendio. Porque sí Weasley, Yo tampoco he podido vivir en paz desde que la vi envuelta por las llamas-

-Sí, claro, como no-

-Es verdad, Todas las noches termino soñando con eso. Con lavender y Hermione presas de las llamas. Los gritos de Lavender no me dejan en paz-

-Entonces admites que tuviste la culpa de todo-

-Lo admito… admito que lleve a Crabbe, pero no que le mandara a quemar todo. Aun así no me perdono haberlo llevado. No puedo soportar el peso de la muerte de Brown y Granger en mi conciencia-

-¿Y crees que diciéndome eso voy a dejarte en paz para siempre?-

-¿No vine a eso? He tratado de recomponer mi vida. He aprendido de mis errores y ahora solo quiero ser feliz con los míos. Pero para eso necesito tu perdón-

-Con pedirlo no conseguirás nada, márchate-

-No esperaba tu perdón tan fácil. Obtenerlo así hubiera sido una ofensa. Te tengo algo que podría servirte de mucho y me arriesgo a la ira de otros. Pero prefiero su ira a la tuya-

-¿y que se supone que tienes?-

-La ubicación de Lestrange. Tengo los datos y las coordenadas para encontrarlo-

Lestrage. El esposo de Bellatrix había huido de Hogwarts la misma mañana de la derrota y se le había perdido el rastro desde entonces. Nadie pudo entender como había escapado pues literalmente se había hecho humo. Una presa como esa era para Ron una especie de trofeo. Atrapar a Lestrange y darle un cariño antes de entregarlo le parecían un premio, pues ese era el esposo de la maldita que había lastimado a su amor.

-No te creo. Mientes-

-No, Ron. Aunque no lo creas todavía se mantienen viejos contactos. Y mi familia recibió noticias de su paradero. Yo decidí entregártelas. Puedes hacer con ellas lo que quieras. Ya no quiero seguir mirándote a los ojos y ver en ellos el fuego de la sala-

-Es una trampa. Me estás tendiendo una emboscada-

-No, maldición. Ron, Necesito reconstruir mi vida. Cuando me atacaste sentí que merecía todos esos golpes y los crucios, ya que me siento culpable de todo. Pero ahora mi vida encontró una luz y no podré disfrutar de ella si sigues toda la vida acusándome de la muerte de Hermione-

-No digas su nombre. Tu boca no merece pronunciar su nombre-

-Bien. No quiero que me acuses de la muerte de Granger. No ahora que estoy enamorado y entiendo todo lo que la amaste-

-Que la amo-

-Que la amas. Encontré mi cura en Astoria Greengrass y ahora ella va a darme un hijo. Y quiero vivir en paz la llegada de mi heredero. Quiero criarlo sin la sombra de ese doloroso pasado-

Ron le miró y la envidia le tomó del cuello. A pesar de todo el daño causado, de todo el dolor y las lágrimas que los actos de Draco Malfoy habían causado, la vida le premiaba con un amor y un hijo.

-Vaya suerte que tiene algunos- dijo el pelirrojo- Parecen ser tocados por la varita de Merlín. Siempre lo tiene todo, todo-

-Nunca quise quitarte a Granger. Nunca quise que algo le pasara. Ni a ella ni a nadie. Es por eso que te entrego estas pistas. Por favor Weasley-

-Si se te antoja deja eso en el escritorio- y diciendo esto se volteó hacia la ventana- Pero no creo en tu arrepentimiento. Y no te garantizo mi perdón-

-Lo sé. Pero al menos aceptas ni ofrenda- dejó una carpeta azul sobre el escritorio- Me marcho ahora. Espero que todo salga como tú deseas. Ojalá encuentres algo de paz al atrapar a Rodolphus-

-Vete Malfoy-

Draco caminó hasta la salida y abrió la puerta para salir de la estrecha habitación. Se giró y miró la silueta de Ron que era iluminada por el brillo de la tarde. Suspiró y antes de salir le dijo como últimas palabras:

-¿Sabes, Weasley? La noche del incendio yo jamás escuché los gritos de Granger. La que nunca dejó de gritar fue Brown-

-Hermione era demasiado valiente como para dar gritos-

-Estoy seguro de eso. Lo que quiero decir, es que yo nunca sentí que ella muriera-

-¿Estás diciendo que tú la sentías mejor que yo?- Le dijo Ron girándose y mirándolo con odio.

-No, solo digo que siempre he tenido la impresión que ella sigue viva. Puedo estar loco, pero para mí, Hermione Granger no murió en ese incendio. Y lo creeré hasta el fin de mis días-Dicho esto Draco salió por la puerta y dejó a Ron inmóvil con el puño apretado.

-Solo lo piensas como un consuelo para espantar a tus propios demonios.-

Y se sentó a terminar el memo para su amigo. Tomó el pergamino y se marchó de la habitación sin siquiera mirar el contenido de la carpeta.


	7. De lo Dulce y lo Amargo

Mis Queridos lectores que aun no me dejan sola... jijji:

He vuelto Tan rápido como una saeta de fuego para entregarles el nuevo capítulo.

Pongan atención a esta nueva experiencia en la vida de nuestro amado pelirrojo. Para los que querían dulzura, la tendrán, para los que querían acción… también.

Espero les guste, déjenmelo saber. ¿ok?

Saludos

Yaem_ Gy Weasley

**De lo Dulce y lo Amargo**

Dejó la nota en el escritorio de Harry y miró su querido reloj regalo de sus padres al cumplir los 17 años. Para él ya era la hora de salida, dado que tenía horario libre y una sonrisa preciosa llegó a sus labios. Esa sonrisa que solo una persona en todo el mundo le provocaba.

Fue a su despacho y dejó todo programado para el día siguiente cuando tendría que organizar sus trámites en el departamento de Aurores y conseguir la chimenea que lo llevaría a un pueblito cercano a Sarajevo. Como ya era su hábito, se trasladaba a una localidad cercana a su punto objetivo para así no dejar sobre aviso la presa ya que la sorpresa y el secreto era su Modus Operandis favorito. Así para cuando sus presas decidían la huída, él ya les estaba cayendo encima.

Miró su reloj de Nuevo y frunció el ceño. Si no se apuraba no le alcanzaría y no podrían salir a pasear un rato antes de ir a casa.

Se apresuró entre los funcionarios del Ministerio y tomando un puñado de polvos Flu se acercó a la chimenea más cercana.

-A la Madriguera- dijo con voz potente

Al llegar a la pequeña salita de su amada madriguera y luego del ya acostumbrado saltito unos brazos asfixiantes le cayeron encima.

-Cariño ¿Cómo has estado? Estás Delgado. ¿Has comido bien? ¿Ella te atiende como mereces?-

-Hola mamá- Le abrazó levantándola del piso- Vaya, Estás preciosa- y comenzó a girarla.

-Ay Ronald… No… me mareo… bájame-

Ron bajó a su madre y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Molly, ruborizada le palmeó el hombro y se le quedó mirando por un momento. La mujer parecía descifrar el estado real de su hijo con la mirada y un vaho de emoción llenó sus ojos, pues ella veía la tristeza navegar por ese mar azul que su hijo tenía.

-Te tengo pastel de calabaza y carne asada con papas. Y el pudín que tanto te gusta-

-Siempre pierdo la dieta cuando vengo acá-sonrió el pelirrojo- pero de comida hablemos luego… ¿Dónde está?-

-En el patio con Ginny. Harry vendrá en la noche y se quedarán cenar ¿Tú también te quedarás? Tu padre quiere hablar contigo-

-No sé si me quede a cenar. Tengo que preparar todo para mi próxima misión en dos días y debo arreglar mi equipaje. Pero te aseguro que ese pastel está sentenciado- sonrió- Trataré de esperar a papá pero no puedo asegurar nada. Ahora lo único que me importa es salir al patio- y dando otro beso a su madre, pero ahora en la frente, cruzó raudo la salita, la cocina y saliendo comenzó a correr.

Ginny leía concentrada la sección deportiva del Profeta y no vio el vendaval hasta que vio como agarraba a su pequeño james de la cintura y lo alzaba por el aire, provocando la risa cristalina del pequeño.

-¡Ron! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mi hijo no es un juguete que puedes zarandear a tu gusto? ¡Me acabas de dar un tremendo susto!-

-¡Nino! ¡Nino! ¡Más adiba!-

-¡Como usted ordene jefecito!- Y James salió volando más alto para caer en la seguridad de los brazos de Ron.

-¡Ron!-

-Ay… Dame un Segundo James… tu madre ya se puso celosa y quiere que la levante también- Acto seguido bajó al pequeño y amenazadoramente se acercó a su hermana.

-No… te… atrevas… Ronald Weasley- Dijo Ginny simulando estar enojada- Ahora ya no puedes lanzarme al cielo. Llevo a tu Nuevo sobrinito en el vientre-

-¿Y eso es mi culpa? Enójate con Harry que no controla sus impulsos. Yo estoy acostumbrado a lanzarte alto- Y se lanzó hacia su hermana con el amago de levantarla del suelo-

-No- rio Ginny- Suéltame tonto. Te lanzaré un Mocomurcielago-

Ron rió y le dio un gran abrazo de oso a su hermana y luego de darle un beso en la frente se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que su ahijado.

-¿Cómo te has portado? ¿Pudiste encontrar a Arnoldo?-

-Shi… sescondió en el admario de escobas… pedo antes tuve que peleadme con una fea adaña-

-Ayyyy- se estremeció el pelirrojo- ¿Y nadie te ayudó?- y miró con el ceño fruncido a Ginny-

-Nop… yo no temo a las adañas… con patudas pedo chicas- dijo el pequeño alzando los hombros

-Ginny-

-Ay, Ron. James no es un cobarde con las arañas como tú. Harry le inculcó respeto por ellas, no miedo-

-Pero lo dejaste meterse con una de ellas. Pudo picarle-

-Yo estaba allí, Ron. Estuve pendiente todo el rato-

-No tengas miedo Nino- Le dijo el pequeño a su Tío acariciándole la mejilla con su pequeña manito- Yo apendí a luchar con las adañas para podel cuidalte. Así cuando veas una, yo la mato-

-Gracias campeón. Pero prefiero que no te acerques a ellas. Me moriría si algo te pasara- Y abrazó a su sobrino con suma ternura.- Ginny… Quiero sacar a James a volar en escoba junto a la laguna. ¿Me dejas?-

-Ron… Me da miedo. Es muy pequeño aún-

-Vamos. ¿Qué te cuesta? Quiero aprovechar de estar con él. Pasado mañana me voy a una nueva misión y no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera-

-¿Y no pueden dar un paseo con los pies en la tierra?-

-No te amilanaste a que James se enfrentara a una araña ¿y ahora te da miedo que vuele conmigo en escoba? Sabes que no dejaría que le pasara nada. Nunca lo dejaría caer-

-ufff… está bien. Pero solo un ratito mientras Harry llega. Ni a él lo he dejado subirlo a su escoba-

-¡Bien!- Dijo Ron levantando los brazos y sonriéndole a James-

-¡Bien!- repitió el niño imitando a su tío.

Ron corrió hasta el viejo granero y tomando su amada pero ya destartalada escoba se aproximó su ahijado.

-Vamos-

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a cierta distancia de una nerviosa Ginny. Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego de mover la cabeza en negación alzó la escoba con una mano y a James con la otra.

-¿Qué tan alto quieres subir pequeño?-

-¡Quelo subid hasta las estellas!-

Ron sonrió y aferrando con mano fuerte pero dulce la niño dio un suave golpe al piso y ambos se elevaron poco a poco.

En poco tiempo la escoba ya estaba a una prudente altura y Ron comenzó a viajar con el pequeño por los alrededores de la laguna. El viento les daba en la cara y James reía por la aflicción de quedar sin aire. Ron aminó un poco la velocidad y empezó a hacer un divertido sube y baja que el pequeño celebró con cantarinas carcajadas que le alivianaban a su tío el peso en el corazón.

Ron se elevó de pronto muy alto y el niño se soltó de la escoba para aplaudir de entusiasmo lo cual obligó Ron a aferrarlo mejor contra si.

-¡Me gusta Nino!- gritó James- Soy un pajado…¡ vuelo!-

La carcajada de Ron resonó como si de un trueno se tratara. Apretó más la escoba y al pequeño y luego de darle un dulce beso en la coronilla quiso hacer las cosas más emocionantes. Y se lanzó en picada. Desde tierra Ginny les miraba con el miedo en los ojos y en la altura James gritaba como si estuviera en uno de esos juegos que Ron había visto alguna vez en las ferias muggles.

A dos metros del suelo el hombre detuvo la marcha y James, con el pelo totalmente alborotado hizo un pucherito para luego recuperarse y aplaudir otra vez la locura de su Nino.

-IMBECIL, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO CON MI HIJO?- gritaba Ginny desde el suelo pero Ron solo atinó a lanzarle un beso para luego llevarse al niño otra vez en la escoba.

-¿Podemos hacedlo otla vez Nino?- le pregunto James con un travieso brillito en los ojos.

-No amigo, Tu madre me matará si te arriesgo otra vez. Pero podemos cruzar hacia la otra orilla y volver antes que tu padre llegue y te arrebate de mis brazos-

Entonces Ron guió la escoba hacia la otra orilla con tranquilidad. Fueron pasando por el borde de la laguna y James pudo ver desde su posición algunos peces y algas que asomaban hasta la superficie. Ron en cambio miraba unas veces hacia la dirección en la que se dirigía, otras al niño para contemplarlo con su carita fascinada y otras al crepúsculo que ya coronaba el horizonte.

-Mira James. ¿No te parece bonito el atardecer?-

-Si… pero me divielten más los peces- dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, los peces son más divertidos- sonrió el pelirrojo- ¿te gusta el paseo?-

-Si… lo que más me gustó fue lanzadnos al suelo y que padadas antes de pegadnos-

-No hubiera sido divertido si no parara ¿No lo crees?-

-Me hubieda pegado y eso no es divedtido-

Siguieron avanzando y Ron los bajó a ambos para caminar un momento en la orilla. Le tomó la manito al niño y se dirigieron a una gran piedra en donde le preguntó al pequeño si había practicado lanzar piedritas al rio. A lo cual James, luego de escoger con minuciosidad una piedrita chata, la lanzó con una pericia sorprendente para un niño de su edad. Ron miró contento como la piedra rebotaba en el agua y alzó al chico para abrazarlo a modo de felicitación.

-Nino- preguntó James mientras Ron buscaba una piedra para él- ¿Pod qué siempe tienes cadita de pena?-

-¿Qué?-

-Siempe padeces tener tisteza. Solo dies cuando estás conmigo-

Ron le miró detenidamente. James le devolvía la mirada con claros signos de preocupación. El pelirrojo se lamentaba que James tuviera a sus cortitos años que preocuparse por ese padrino loco.

-Rio contigo porque tú me haces feliz pequeño-

-Pedo… debedias estad siempe feliz. Yo soy feliz pod que tengo a mi mamá, a mi papá, a mis abuelitos, a mis tíos, a mis plimos y a ti, Nino. Y tú tambien nos tienes a todos nosotlos… pero padeces estar siempe tiste-

-Yo estoy feliz de tenerlos a todos ustedes, James. De verdad-

-No lo padece-

Ron suspiró. James había heredado esa percepción extraña que tenía Harry para saber siempre el estado de ánimo de su mejor amigo. O quizás Ron no sabía disimular bien delante de su pequeño tesoro.

-Si te cuento un secreto, ¿No se lo dices a nadie?-

-Palaba de Blujo- dijo el niño cruzando sus deditos a los lados de su nariz-

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- rió el Gryffindor

-Me lo enseño papá. Es el judamento de los blujos-

-A sí que guardas secretos de tu padre ¿eh?-

-Si… pedo no te los digo- dijo James muy serio.

-mmm… me imagino que debes ser muy bueno guardando secretos… está bien… ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado- Ambos se sentaron en uno de los bordes de la gran roca y Ron miró los ojitos curiosos del niño.

-James… yo una vez fui inmensamente feliz. En ese momento lo tenía todo a pesar que vivíamos en un momento de terrible peligro junto a tu padre y tu madre- James abrió los ojitos, pero Ron le tomó de la mano.

-Estábamos en guerra contra magos muy malos que solo querían lastimar a todos los que queríamos el bien. Tu padre se convirtió en nuestro líder y él, yo y alguien más , tuvimos que ir en busca de unos objetos muy malos que hacían mal para destruirlos. Fue una búsqueda terrible y tu papá sufrió mucho en ella ya que tuvo que alejarse de tu mamá para que a ella no le hicieran daño.

¿Recuerdas la foto que tu mami tiene colgada en el muro en donde ella sale con otra chica?-

-Si… ella es la tía Hedmione. Mi mami siempe lloda cuando mida esa foto-

-Sí. La tía Hermione. Bueno… ella era esa otra persona que acompañó a tu papá en esa búsqueda. Los tres pasamos muchas cosas juntos. Éramos amigos desde niños y nos queríamos mucho. Y yo… yo empecé a querer a Hermione como tu papá quiere a tu mamá-

-¿Con beshitos? Mida que papá a veces da muchos beshitos a mamá-

A Ron le causó mucha gracia el comentario y arrugó la nariz en desaprobación lo cual fue imitado por el niño.

-Bueno… ella y yo solo nos pudimos dar un solo beso.-

-¿Y qué pasho?-

-Esa guerra me la quitó pequeño. La perdí y nunca más la pude recuperar. Y desde entonces ya no pude ser completamente feliz como muchos quisieran. Estoy triste porque la extraño mucho-

-Pedo… y ¿Susan? A ella la quiedes como papá quiede a mamá-

-La quiero, James. Pero no es el mismo cariño. ¿Cómo podría explicártelo? Mira, cuando tu quieres a alguien es porque te sientes bien con esa persona y te hace reír. Eso me pasa con Susan. Pero lo que siente tu papá por tu mamá tiene otro nombre… uno más bonito y que cuando lo sientes tu corazón late tan bien que solo quieres que nunca se detenga. Eso se llama amor. Tus papás se aman, James. Y yo… yo amo a Hermione. Y ella me hacía sentir feliz y tranquilo. Desde que se fue nunca más me pude sentir así-

-¿Y no puedes queded a Susan igual?-

-No sé, la verdad no sé. Solo sé que a ti te quiero mucho, mucho y que cuando estoy contigo me siento tranquilo y feliz-

-Yo quiedo que seas feliz. A mí me da penita que no lo seas-

-Entonces nunca dejes de quererme, James. Junto con Hermione eres lo más importante que tengo en el mundo-

El niño abrazó a su tío y Ron le correspondió con mucha ternura. Luego tomaron otra vez la escoba y volvieron a la madriguera en donde Ginny les esperaba con el corazón en la mano. Tomó a su hijo y le revisó de pies a cabeza y luego le dio un fuerte manotón a Ron por asustarla tanto.

-Ya Ginny, calma.-

-Tonto-

-También te quiero-

Harry llegó media hora después y todos pasaron a comer la deliciosa comida de Molly. Harry conversaba animadamente con Ginny, pero había advertido que su hijito miraba con ojitos melancólicos a su Nino de vez en cuando. Después se dedicó a mirara a Ron y este solo le daba una que otra sonrisa.

Arthur fue el último en llegar y antes de comer pidió a Ron que le siguiera hasta le entrada de la madriguera. Ron de inmediato supo que su padre traía algo entre manos y luego de suspirar profundo le siguió.

-Me han llegado algunas quejas del ministerio, hijo-

-¿y?-

-El último mortifago que capturarse recién salió de San Mungo ayer-

-Que delicado el tipo-

-Ron, creo que te estás extra limitando con tus métodos de caza-

-Solo fueron un par de golpes. El tipo se quejaba como si fuera una niña-

-Ronald Weasley. Tienes que parar esa sed de venganza. Un día po…-

-No puedo matar papá. Ya Harry se encargó de eso. ¿No lo sabías?-

-Sí. Y fue lo mejor que él pudo hacer. Pudiste matar a Malfoy y ahora estarías en Azkaban.-

-Lo valía-

-No puedo creer lo que escucho. Tu, mi hijo diciendo esas cosas. Yo no te crié así, Ron. Te enseñé el valor de la vida, el respeto por ella en todo ser a menos…-

-¡A menos que intenten quitarte la tuya! ¡Ya lo sé! ¿No fue lo que ellos hicieron conmigo? ¿Quitarme la vida?-

-No fue intencional. Ella se metió a esa sala para salvar a alguien más-

-¡Pero el fuego maldito lo provocaron ellos! ¡Ellos ayudaron a ese infeliz a volver y dieron paso a la guerra! ¡Muchos de los nuestros murieron por su causa! Ojoloco, Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin. ¿Te puedes imaginar la tristeza de Ted de tener que crecer sin sus padres? ¿Tú hubieras podido vivir tranquilo si alguno de tus hijos hubiera muerto por causa de esos malditos? ¡Pues a mi me quitaron a Hermione y no viviré en paz hasta que me haya vengado de todos!-

-¡Pero te estás comportando al mismo nivel de brutalidad que ellos, hijo! Eres cruel… los…¡los torturas!-

-Y se lo merecen… No tengo porqué tener piedad con ellos- gruño el pelirrojo.

-Te desconozco. Tú eras un niño tan dulce y tierno. Eras el más frágil y siempre tenía que defenderte de los gemelos-

-La gente cambia-

-Pero ese cambio solo te está llevando al abismo, hijo. Reacciona por favor. La violencia solo genera más violencia-

-Ya… ¿acaso quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados como tú? ¿Qué vea como los imbéciles se escabullen de sus castigo aduciendo la confianza en una estúpida justicia impartida por el tribunal? -

-Solo trato de ser justo-

-¡Solo tratas de no involucrarte! ¡Eres un cobarde!-

-RON- gritó Harry interviniendo de pronto- ¡No voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a tu padre! ¡Ni menos en su propia casa!-

-Entonces me voy- gruño Ron- Adiós-

-Ron- le tomó Arthur del codo para detener su partida- Yo comprendo tu dolor-

-No, no tienes idea… ni tú, ni Harry, ni nadie-

-Si lo comprendo, pues esos mortifagos me están quitando a mi pequeño Ron. Me están quitando a mi hijito. Y no quiero perderlo. Te amo demasiado para permitir que te aniquiles a ti mismo. Y tengo miedo. Porque tanto odio deja secuelas, hijo. Te estás ganando muchos enemigos y me aterra saber que estás viviendo en constante peligro-

-Es el precio por hacer justicia. Y si me los he ganado es porque hago muy bien mi trabajo-

-Un precio demasiado alto. Y un día podrías pagarlo con lo que más te duele. Y ya sé que no es tu vida lo que más aprecias. Ellos ya deben saberlo también-

-Estás armando mucho escándalo- protestó el pelirrojo

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Arthur, Ron. Estás tentando al enemigo y Susan o peor aún, mi James podrían ser sus blancos para la venganza- Dijo Harry intranquilo

-Yo jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a James. Es por eso que debo ser rápido y cazarlos a todos. Y lo haré y al modo que yo quiera-

-Te cuidado hijo mío. Piensa en los que amas y que aun están contigo. Ella ya se marchó y no puedes recuperarla torturando mortifagos. Calma tu sed y déjate cuidar por nosotros. Te extrañamos mucho. Molly y yo. Queremos que nuestro pequeño regrese con nosotros-

-Ese niño ya no existe-

-Aun existe, Ron.- Dijo Arthur con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas- Lo veo aparecer cada vez que James juega contigo-

Arthur le miró un momento más y luego le dio la espalda para entrar a la casa. Su espalda reflejaba la tristeza que solo un padre puede tener al ver la infelicidad de su hijo y su impotencia al no poder evitarlo. Harry miró a Ron con reprobación y movió la cabeza. Ron miró a su padre con culpabilidad y después de un par de minutos entró a la casa y abrazó a su padre por la espalda.

-Perdón. Me ofusqué. No quise gritarte-

-Lo sé pequeño.- dijo su viejo padre enjugando unas traicioneras lágrimas- Solo espero que escuches el consejo de este viejo que solo quiere tu bien-

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a papá?- Rugió Ginny al ver a Arthur en ese estado- ¡Sabía que algo pasaba cuando Harry se levantó de la mesa tan de repente¡ ¡Te voy…-

-No, hija… tu hermano no me ha hecho nada. Solo soy un viejo chocho que adora a sus hijos. Y me emocioné recordando a Ron de pequeño-

-No lo defiendas-

-Tu papá está diciendo la verdad, Ginny- intervino Harry- Los tres estábamos evocando los viejos tiempos. Y como Ron vuelve a ser niño cuando juega con nuestro hijo. Tranquila. Todo está bien-

Ginny les quedó mirando a los tres detenidamente y no muy convencida se retiró a la cocina. Mientras, Ron había apretado a su padre contra él y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Lo siento viejo. Sabes que te amo. Ahora ve a la cocina, mamá ha preparado un banquete-

Al quedar solos, Harry volvió a darle una mirada reprobatoria. Luego se sentó en el pequeño sillón de la estancia e hizo el además para que Ron se sentara a su lado.

-Se te pasó la mano con tu padre-

-No quise tratarlo mal, es que me descontrolé un poco-

-Eso es lo malo, Ron. Tiendes a descontrolarte. Tu padre tiene razón. Estás jugando con fuego y este puede quemar más de lo que crees.-

-No hables de fuego, Harry, por favor-

-Está bien. Hablemos del memo que me dejaste en la oficina. ¿Ya tienes totalmente ubicado a Zabini?-

-Totalmente. Y ya tengo todo planeado para caerle encima-

-¿Y en qué condiciones me lo traerás esta vez, Ron? A Smith lo trajiste al borde del colapso-

-Ya dije que ese tarado tiene la resistencia de una niñita-

-No puedes seguir así, Ron-

-¿Vas a sermonearme tu también?-

-Lo que quiero es que esta vez me traigas al prisionero consciente y por su propio pie. Sabes la importancia de Zabini para la investigación. No quiero tener que esperar semanas a que se recupere en San Mungo.-

-Uff... No sé. No prometo nada. Intentaré no ser tan efusivo al ver otra vez a un antiguo compañero de Hogwarts-

-Lo digo en serio, Ron. He tenido que hacer piruetas para que no te expulsen definitivamente del escuadrón de Aurores-

-No pueden expulsarme. Soy su mejor elemento. Nadie es más efectivo que yo al cazar mortifagos-

-Ni nadie tan cruel como tú a la hora de atraparlos. No abuses de tu suerte. Ni de mi paciencia-

Eran ya las doce cuando Ron caminaba rumbo a su departamento. Había Terminado su conversación con Harry bastante molesto y solo calmó su humor cuando fue a darle un beso de despedida a James antes de partir alegando que debía preparar su equipaje para el viaje.

Pero no deseaba llegar aun a su casa. Estaba enojado y no quería descargarse con Susan si empezaba otra vez con la tontería de los hijos. Prefirió entonces tomar un poco de aire y luego de ir al Caldero Chorreante por un buen trago de Whisky de Fuego para calmar a la bestia que llevaba dentro, empezó a dar vueltas por ahí, hasta que pensó que ya era momento de ir a arreglar sus cosas e intentar conciliar el sueño.

Paso a paso iba aspirando el frío aire de la noche Londinense y memorizando todos recientemente pasados momentos junto al pequeño James. Le había encantado ver la carita del niño al volar en la escoba y eso le había endulzado un poco el alma.

Estaba a dos cuadras de su edificio cuando comprobó que la extraña sombra que había notado hacía unas cuantas cuadras efectivamente le estaba siguiendo. Dio la vuelta a la esquina simulando aun ignorar el asunto y esperó.

La sombra se apresuró para no perder la pista al pelirrojo y al dar la vuelta a la esquina… saltó lejos.

Ron le había lanzado un Experlliamus y el hombre cayó como plomo al suelo de la otra acera. Ron corrió rápidamente y en un solo movimiento de varita le arrebató la suya a su perseguidor.

-¡¿Quién te envía?- Le gritó mientras el hombre trataba de incorporarse- ¡Dije ¿Quién te envía? ¡Levicorpus!-

-Ay… Ayy-

-Si no hablas luego te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro-

-Suéltame traidor a la sangre… déjame-

-Eso no era lo que quería escuchar- y dicho esto Ron azotó al mago contra un muro- ¡Habla condenado!-

-Tú suerte se acaba Weasley…ayyy… Pronto serás hombre muerto-

-¿Y quién dice eso? -

-No… no te diré-

-Mala respuesta. Expulso-

Otro golpe derribó al tipo que apenas podía sostener la respiración. Ron entonces le tomó del brazo y le hizo una llave muggle provocando el grito desesperado del mortifago.

-Me vas a decir todo lo que sabes si no quieres perder el brazo. Si me has seguido lo suficiente y sabes de mi fama de seguro sabes que no es solo una amenaza- Y dobló más el codo del hombre.

-Ayyyyyy… Suel… suéltame-

-Habla de una vez- Le gruño al oído- o terminaré pronto con este brazo y luego sigo con el otro-

-NO… está bien… está bien… ayyyy-

-¿Quién te envió?-

-Nuestro nuevo líder…. Ayyyyy-

-Nombres, idiota… nombres-

-Les… Lestrange… Él… me envió a seguirte…-

-Di todo de una vez por todas-

-Él sabe que vas tras Zabini… ayyy… y te prepara una…. Em… emboscada-

-¡¿QUÉ? Pero… pero ¿Cómo?... solo dos personas en el mundo sabíamos que iría tras Zabini… ¿Cómo se enteró Lestrange? HABLA, MALDICION-

-Tenemos… ayyyy… un infiltrado en el dep… departamento de Aurores…-

-No… no puede ser- y por un momento Ron olvidó al tipo que torturaba aflojando un poco el agarre- No puede haber un traidor entre nosotros-

El mortifago quiso aprovechar el descuido del pelirrojo y se movió rápido para escapar del auror, pero Ron reaccionó y apretó con más fuerza el casi destrozado brazo.

-AAAAAYYYYYY-

-¡No pretendas escapar! ¡Será mucho peor para ti! ¡Háblame del traidor!-

-Es… el secretario de Potter… Él… me dio toda la información… Ya sé que vas tras Zabini pasado mañana… aaayyy… ¡Deja… deja mi brazo!-

-El Memo… Que idiota soy… ¡FOSTER! ¡Le haré pagar esta traición!-

-Ya no puedes hacer más… Si algo me pasa Foster quedará sobre aviso… y se cobrará con tu sobrinito….AAAAAAAYYYYYYYY-

-MALDITA RATA… NO SE ATREVAN A TOCAR A MI JAMES-

-Todos sabemos que ves por los ojos del hijo de Potter… el mocoso está cercado… y a la madre también…aaaayyyy… Si no aparezco en dos horas en mi cuartel, los buscarán para matarlos… AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY-

-VOY A MATARTE… VOY A MATAR A FOSTER…. -

-ENTONCES LA SUERTE DEL MOCOSO ESTA ECHADA-

-¿Dónde está Zabini? Porque ya deduje que no está en Bosnia. ¡¿Dónde está?-

-¡Con nuestro Líder! ¡Y te hará pagar mi tortura!-

-¡¿Qué más sabes?-

-Que Malfoy fue a verte hoy… Que de seguro también está sirviendo a nuestro líder… Malfoy sabe mucho… Él sabía que Zabini ya no está en Bosnia…. Aaaaayyyyy-

-¡HURON TRAICIONERO! ¡Ya sabía yo que su ayuda no era más que una treta! ¡Que su arrepentimiento era una mentira!-

-¿Ayuda? ¿Qué ayuda? Aaaayyyy-

-Imbécil… aquí las preguntas las hago yo-

Ron entonces tomó su varita e invocando un Inmovilus dejó paralizado al torturado tipo. Luego invocó su patronus y le habló:

-Ve donde Harry y dile…. "Protege a James y Ginny… Están en peligro. Foster nos traicionó"-

Dicho esto el pelirrojo tomó a su víctima del brazo y ambos desaparecieron.

El tirón en el estómago fue fuerte y se mezcló con la furia que le roía por dentro. Al aparecer miró a su compañero y lamentó que este no se hubiera departido. Caminó hasta la amplia reja y con un Reducto ésta saltó lejos. Luego levitó al mortífago con muy poco cuidado y mientras Ron corría por los jardines de la propiedad el tipo le seguía dando fuertes botes al suelo.

La puerta de madera fina se le presentó como una nueva barrera y Ron, dejando caer una vez más a su víctima, la dirigió hasta ella.

-¡Bombarda!-

La puerta se hizo mil pedazos y Ron entró al lugar que más odiaba en el mundo con la fuerza de la peor marea en tormenta. Se dirigió al centro del Hall principal y gritó a todo pulmón.

-MALFOY… MAL NACIDO… VEN AHORA… ¡AHORA!-


	8. Expulsión, Encierro y Exilio

HOLAAAAA:

¿Como están?  
>Bueno, después de varios días alejada de la página he retornado con un nuevo capítulo.<br>Este es muy especial y les advierto que es un poco violento. Pero espero haber plasmado la intensidad del momento.

Un Saludo enorme

Yaem (violenta) Gy  
>Les dejo el temazo del capìtulo con el cual me inspiré para escribir."Behind Blue eyes" en la versión de Limp Bizkit.<br>.com/watch?v=zGfGGLdeMug&feature=related

P.E: Les aviso que además he empezado otra historia por si tienen ganas de leerla. Se llama "Frente a las Puertas de Vagón". Es muy distinta a lo que he leído y les pido que se lean los dos primeros capítulos de una sola vez, así la podrán entender.

**Expulsión, Encierro y Exilio**

El ruido le hizo saltar en la cama. Parecía como si una bomba hubiese caído en medio de su sala. Por instinto tomó su varita con la mano derecha y el vientre de su esposa con la izquierda.

-Draco ¿Qué pasa?- Le dijo su mujer asustada mientras buscaba su propia varita.

-No sé… Pero sea lo que sea, tú te quedas aquí… y si grito te desapareces-

-¡No! ¡No me voy sin ti!-

-No me deso…-

-MALFOY… MAL NACIDO… VEN AHORA… ¡AHORA!-

Al escuchar ese grito, Draco Malfoy sintió que los bellos de la nuca se le erizaban. Era Weasley, le estaba buscando furioso, pero… ¿Por qué?

-Quédate aquí Astoria. No bajes por nada en el mundo- Y se puso su bata para bajar las escaleras.

-¡No, Draco! ¡Ese loco te quiere matar! -Le detuvo su esposa desesperada- No te dejaré bajar-

-¡No me hagas las cosas más difíciles, Astoria! ¡Si no bajo pronto ese infeliz puede llegar hasta aquí y puede lastimarte!- y zafándose del agarre de su mujer Draco caminó presuroso para saber en qué nueva desgracia había caído bajo los ojos de Weasley.

No alcanzó a poner un pie en el primer piso de su residencia cuando Ron le lanzó un Expelliarmus que él pudo desviar a tiempo. Se lanzó al suelo e invocó un protejo para esquivar los hechizos que Ron le lanzaba sin parar.

-¡Por Merlín y todos los magos!¡¿ Qué demonios te pasa, Weasley?-

-TRAIDOR… ME ESTABAS TENDIENDO UNA TRAMPA- y un reducto rebotó en el escudo protector de Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no te he traicionado! ¡Jamás lo haría!-

-Si claro- Masculló el pelirrojo- entonces ¡¿Se puede saber con qué propósito me dejaste esa carpeta en el escritorio hoy?-

-Lo que quería era demostrarte mi lealtad, Weasley- dijo aturdido el rubio. Su rostro expresaba una evidente contrariedad.

-MENTIROSO- Le gritó Ron acercándose al rincón en el cual Draco se parapetaba- ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso y te voy a matar!-

-NO PUEDES… MORIRIAS-

-NO ME IMPORTA-

Y Ron lanzó un pesado esquinero sobre el rubio, quien tuvo que rodar por el suelo y correr para poner distancia.

-¡No te he mentido! ¡He sido completamente honesto!-

-¡¿A sí? ¡Entonces, por qué no me dijiste que Lestrange es el nuevo líder de los mortífagos!-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- dijo Draco aterrado. Había barajado decírselo en el momento de entregarle la carpeta, pero prefirió que Ron lo averiguara en el transcurso de la investigación pues había considerado demasiado peligroso delatar tan evidentemente a su tío político.

-Ahhh… entonces si lo sabías… desgraciado. Te presentaste en mi despacho como un inofensivo cordero y lloraste sobre arrepentimientos y de hijos y todas esas estupideces. Así creíste convencerme para recibir tu "desinteresada información". Y con eso me llevarías directo a la trampa. Eres una mierda-

-Está bien. No te dije lo de Lestrange porque temí delatarme demasiado. Ahora tengo una familia propia y no quiero arriesgarla. Esperaba que lo averiguaras solo-

-Claro. En el momento en que Lestrange me lanzara un Avada, ¿cierto?-

-¡No! Te juro, Ron que yo no te he traicionado-

-¡¿Aun piensas que te voy a creer?- La varita de Ron se movió con ligereza y Draco saltó por los aires hasta aterrizar junto a un muro- ¡Ahora si vas a conocer la ira del cazador!-

Pero no pudo hacer mucho más. Un sillón voló en su dirección y Ron apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo. Se levantó y apuntó a su nuevo enemigo listo para mandarlo lejos.

-Reduc…-

-¡NO! Ron… te lo suplico, no- gimió Malfoy.

Astoria Malfoy había desobedecido a su esposo y atacado a quién lo lastimaba. Y ahora se había interpuesto entre víctima y victimario.

-¡Aléjate de mi esposo! ¡O te juro que él que va a morir serás tú!- gritó protegiendo a su marido como una víbora de Coral protegiendo a su compañero.

-No me hagas reír, mujer- sonrió irónicamente el pelirrojo frotándose un hombro- No durarás ni diez minutos si peleas-

-¡Ron! Por favor… a mi hazme lo que quieras. Pero a ella no la toques- y trató de cubrir con su cuerpo a su mujer.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente, Malfoy. Ahora sabes el horror que viví esa noche. Que fácil sería matarla de un solo hechizo, aunque yo muriera por ello. Mi tormento terminaría… pero el tuyo daría comienzo-

-No Ron… mátame si quieres pero a ella no. Mi bebé crece en su vientre-

-¡No, Draco! ¡No le digas eso! Si a ti te pasa algo me muero- y la bella Astoria comenzó a llorar apretando a su esposo e intentando alejarlo del peligro.

-Astoria, por Merlín. ¿Por qué me desobedeciste? ¿Qué no entiendes que Weasley está loco? ¿Qué no le importa nada ni nadie?- Le dijo el hombre tomándola del rostro con ambas manos- Vete. No interfieras más. Esto es entre Weasley y yo-

-Escucha a tu marido, mujer. ¿No oíste que estoy loco? Yo vine por él, pero si quieres interponerte no me dejarás más remedio-

-¿Te escuchas, Ron?- le dijo Draco mirándolo de pronto- suenas como Voldemort. A él no le importó pasar por sobre el cuerpo de la madre de Harry para matarlo-

-No… me… compares… con este maldito. Solo estoy cobrándome venganza. Tus amiguitos tienes cercado a mi pequeño James y a mi hermana que espera otro bebé de Harry. Ellos no tendrán piedad de ellos. ¿Por qué tendría que tenerla yo con tu bastardo?-

-Porqué eres un Gryffindor, Weasley. Y un Gryffindor nunca haría una bestialidad como esa. ¿De verdad lastimarías a un pequeño que aún no nace? ¿Crees que sacarías algo con ello? Además, si nos haces algo a mí y a mi familia, no evitarás que los mortífagos se ensañen con tus niños. Morirías y ellos quedarían vulnerables. Y Potter no daría abasto para protegerlos-

Ron entonces comenzó a procesar las palabras que Malfoy le dijera. Y odió admitir que el rubio tenía razón. Se estaba dejando llevar por la furia y no había analizado la situación. Su muerte sería un regalo para sus enemigos y eso arrastraría sus queridos niños al infierno.

-Condenado Hurón. Siempre encuentras la manera para que no te mate-

-Solo te estoy diciendo verdades, Comadreja. Ahora quiero saber porque me estás acusando de traidor-

-Uno de tus compinches me ha estado siguiendo. Lo atrapé esta noche. Me confesó que Zabini no está en Bosnia donde yo creía, que me estaban preparando una emboscada. Que tú sabías todo- le gruño enseñándole los dientes.

-Ahora entiendo. Por eso me mandaron decir que enviara algunos objetos de Zabini a Sarajevo. Me extrañé porque él no está allá. Me exigieron rapidez en el envío. Las cosas eran el señuelo para atraparte. ¿Pero cómo se enteraron que estabas ya tras la pista de Zabini?-

-Hay un traidor en el departamento de Aurores-

-¿Qué? ¡Entonces mi familia ya corre peligro! Ellos no demorarán en enterarse que estuve en tu despacho hoy. Atarán cabos… Estoy perdido-

-Foster no sabe que fuiste a mi despacho hoy. Pero el maldito que está afuera sí. Se supone que me voy a Bosnia en dos días. Pero dada la situación creo que no podré visitar ese simpático lugar-

-¿Y la carpeta? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?-

-Quedó en el mismo lugar donde la dejaste-

-No- susurró Draco- ¡Debiste tomarla! ¡Leerla! ¡Si lo hubieras hecho desde un principio ya hubieras descubierto que Zabini está con Rodolphus. Que están preparando la nueva revolución. La Europa Oriental no ha olvidado sus sueños de pureza de sangre, Comadreja. Los hombres más importantes de las naciones del Báltico y la vieja Rusia solo anhelan levantarse y derrocarnos. Muchos mortífagos huyeron a esas tierras y son financiados por las mayores fortunas de esa región. Fue así que Zabini se rebeló hace un año. Financiado por los Búlgaros. Y allí se esconde ahora. Su intento de rebelión fue un ensayo para ver cómo reaccionaba el ministerio. Lestrange se echó a todos en el bolsillo y es tratado casi como a un Dios. Es un remedo de Voldemort… pero interpreta muy bien su papel-

-¿Bulgaria? Pero si los búlgaros siempre nos han demostrado lealtad. Siempre estuvieron dispuestos a entregarnos información y ofrecieron su ayuda en lo que deseáramos- dijo Ron estupefacto.

-Y así los han estado engañando todo este tiempo. Su ministro apoya la causa de Lestrange y tiene gente muy poderosa e influyente que maquilla la imagen de su nación. Pero todo es una mentira, Ron.-

Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No pensó recibir tanta información en tan poco tiempo. No podía creer que los búlgaros les estaban viendo la cara desde quizás cuantos años. Pero si Harry había sido invitado a esa nación para dentro de tres meses más con el propósito de estrechar vínculos entre ambas policías mágicas… eso… era otra trampa.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que sabes todo esto?-

-Solo hace un año. Cuando Zabini se rebeló. Yo estaba recién casado y utilicé la escusa de mi luna de miel para escapar del conflicto. Pero nos presionaron. Mi padre no pudo soportar más odios y enfermó al mes que estallara el conflicto, lo sabes. Pero aun así no pudimos deshacernos de los lazos que nos ataban a ellos. Para ellos nosotros somos parte del apoyo que tendrán una vez que invadan Inglaterra. Yo me asusté. No quería vivir otra guerra. Ahora tenía mucho más que perder que la vez anterior y poco a poco comencé a reunir pruebas para ti. Y No niego que utilicé mis contactos para ello. Todo lo que necesitas está en esa carpeta. Datos, direcciones, nombres…-

-O sea que me hiciste el trabajo-

-Podría decirse que sí. Y se suponía que tú ya deberías haber leído todo. Si ahora ellos entran a tu despacho descubrirán mi traición y vendrán por los míos-

Ron comenzó a dimensionar lo grande que era esa bola de nieve. Se mordió los labios y se tapó la boca. ¿Cómo había dejado semejante información desprotegida? ¿Y si Foster ya había entrado a su despacho? Pero… ¿Qué iba a saber él la importancia de la famosa carpeta?

Tomó su varita y Astoria en un acto reflejo se puso otra vez entre ambos hombres. Ron sonrió al verla e invocó su patronus.

-Ve y dile a Harry "Si no estás aquí en cinco minutos, te juro que mato a Malfoy"-

No pasaron ni tres minutos. Harry apareció corriendo por la destrozada entrada con la varita en alto y quedó perplejo al ver a Ron sentado en la escalera pegándose con la varita en la frente mientras Draco y su esposa se abrazaban acurrucados y apoyándose de un pilar.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?-

-Tu amigo que le gustan las visitas sorpresa-Dijo Draco entre los brazos de su esposa.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Están los dos bien?-

-Están vivos, Harry. Deberías estar satisfecho por ello- gruño Ron.

-¿Quién es el tipo magullado en la entrada?-

-Un espía- dijo Ron- Me ha estado siguiendo y se ha estado contactando con Foster. Ambos son mortífagos y están bajo las órdenes de Lestrange-

-¿estás seguro? - Dijo Harry- No puedo creerlo. Foster es un gran tipo, él…-

-Es un fraude, Harry. Nos ha estado viendo la cara desde un principio. Ya me parecía que tanta zalamería contigo era sospechosa-

-¿y qué tienes que ver tú con eso Malfoy?-

-Mi escolta lo nombró. Así me pude enterar de muchas cosas-

-¡Viniste a atacarlo, Ron! ¡Debiste ir por mí y…-

-¡No tenemos suficiente tiempo Harry! ¡Dentro de una hora ese idiota que está afuera debe rendir cuentas en su cuartel y si no aparece James, Ginny y el bebé serán asesinados! ¡Me preparan una emboscada en Bosnia!¡Preferí venir aquí solo mientras tú los ponías bajo resguardo!-

-¡Sabía que tú sed de venganza arrastraría a mi familia! ¡Te lo advertí!-

-¡No sacamos nada con recriminaciones! ¡Hay que pensar algo y pronto! ¡¿Ginny y el niño están a salvo?-

-Sí. Y ni a ti te diré donde. Ahora quiero la historia completa ¡y rápido!-

Atropelladamente Ron y Draco le fueron contando todo lo sucedido a Harry. Mientras hablaban el Elegido se fue poniendo más y más pálido y miró con profundo resentimiento a su amigo de tantos años. Para cuando los hombres terminaron de hablar, Harry se tomaba la cabeza con la mano izquierda mientras se apoyaba en el muro con la derecha.

-… Y todo está en esa carpeta, Potter. Pero Weasley la dejó a su suerte en su despacho-

-No me dijiste nada de esa carpeta. ¿Te das cuenta en el lío que estamos metidos por tu culpa?-

-¡No creí que la maldita carpeta tendría valor! ¡Y no me eches toda la culpa! ¡Ellos quieren matarme para que no esté aquí cuando empiecen su ataque!-

-Que hago.. que… - comenzó a susurrar Harry- No podemos delatarnos ahora… ellos nos atacarían en los que más queremos… Solo queda una cosa… solo una-

Los tres seres que le acompañaban en la habitación le miraban expectantes. Harry suspiró hondo y miró a Ron profundamente a los ojos.

-Tengo que sacarte del escuadrón de Aurores y te encerraré en Azkaban por abuso de poder-

-¿QUÉ?- Gritó Ron encolerizado.- NO PUEDES HACERME ESO-

-No me dejas otro remedio. Tú te has estado buscando tu expulsión desde hace años. Y mi paciencia se acabó-

-¡No te atrevas Potter! ¡¿No te das cuenta que si me encierras te quedas solo en esto?-

-¡Tú me metiste en este problema! ¡Ya no puedo hacer oídos sordos de tus arrebatos!-

-¡Pero debo ir por Lestrange! ¡Debo atraparlo!-

-¡No puedo arriesgar a más gente, Ron! Te encerraré en Azkaban en absoluto aislamiento. Solo gente de mi confianza se encargará de ti- Dijo analizando los pasos que tomaría.

-¡Por culpa del imbécil en el que confías todo se armó! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No te dejaré que me quites mi venganza!-

-¡Pues lo haré, Ron! Estás expulsado del escuadrón de aurores. Así no podrás ir a Bosnia-

-¡ni pienso ir! ¡Yo me voy a Bulgaria!-

-¡No! ¡Ron Weasley se va a Azkaban!- respondió el pelinegro.

Y en menos de tres segundos Harry Potter estaba apretado contra la pared mientras Ronald Weasley le comenzaba a estrangular. Ron había perdido el control por completo y su mano cada vez atenazaba más la garganta de su amigo.

-WEASLEY… NO… ¿QUÉ HACES?- Gritó Draco sorprendido- ES POTTER, TU AMIGO DE TODA LA VIDA-

-No me vas a impedir que haga lo que quiera- decía el pelirrojo con los ojos inyectados en sangre- No me quitarás esto… esto no- gruñó

Harry se debatía mientras Ron le ahogaba. Astoria lanzó un gemido de terror y se apoyó en el muro parea no desfallecer. Draco, desesperado trató de apartar a Ron, pero el pelirrojo estaba fuera de control. Entonces el rubio tomó su varita y la apuntó al victimario.

-¡Expelliarmus!-

Ron salió disparado y se golpeó el cuerpo con el pilar más próximo.

-Accio varita- Lanzó Harry con el poco aire que aún le quedaba. La varita de Ron se le escapó de la mano y fue a parar a la de Harry que luego de tomarla se apoyó en Malfoy para tomar aire a bocanadas.

Ron se levantó e intentó un nuevo ataque, pero Draco lo volvió a lanzar lejos. Harry al recuperarse apuntó la varita de Ron contra él y le miró con rabia y dolor.

-Sabes- dijo con dificultad- No dudaría ahora en lanzarte un Crucios- tragó saliva y aspiró aire- Me quisiste matar… a mí… Jamás lo creí posible. Te volviste loco por completo. Acabas de ganarte otro cargo. Ataque a tu superior. Estarás meses en Azkaban-

-No te dejaré que me hagas esto- murmuró Ron

-Imbécil- dijo Harry- Inmovilus-

Ron quedó completamente inmóvil solo respirando. Harry y Draco se le acercaron y pronto Ron sintió el golpe de puño que Harry le propinaba. Draco, impactado solo atinaba a mirar cómo años de amistad se iban directo al tacho de la basura.

-Ibas a matarme- susurró Harry y las lágrimas asomaron a su rostro- No te importó nada. Ni Ginny, ni tu familia, ni James. ¿Quién hubiera cuidado de todos si los dos moríamos? ¿No pensaste en ello? Estás loco, Ron-

Ron se revolcaba en su rabia y en su remordimiento. Miraba a Harry llorar frente a él y el dolor le invadió el pecho. Su sed de venganza había dominado su razón y había estado a punto de cometer la peor de las estupideces.

-Pues, Ron Weasley será tomado prisionero por abuso de poder, desacato a la autoridad y ataque a su superior. Se le confinará en Azkaban hasta nuevo aviso y queda expulsado del escuadrón de Aurores.- Dijo Harry mirando atentamente los ojos de su cuñado- Así Ron no podrá ir a Bosnia y Lestrange no quedará sobre aviso-

-Pero eso no impedirá que sigan con sus planes. Pueden buscar la manera de matar a Ron en la prisión- dijo Draco

-Estará aislado y solo le atenderá su propio padre. Es al único a quién se lo confiaría. Así ellos siempre creerán que él está allí-

Draco le miró confuso. No había entendido la última oración.

-Sí, Ron Weasley estará encerrado en Azkaban, pero otro hombre viajará a Bulgaria a atrapar a Lestrange. Uno que no tendrá vinculo alguno con el ministerio-

Draco comprendió la idea de inmediato. Ron demoró un poco más en procesarla.

-Haremos el gran teatro de tu encarcelación. Llamaré a todos, incluso a Foster y armaremos un escándalo, Ron. Todos te verán entrar esposado a la prisión. Pero nadie te verá salir de ella. Te pondrás otro nombre y cambiarás el color de tu cabello. Te daré todo el dinero que pueda, pues no podemos disponer de los recursos del departamento de Aurores ya que eso haría sospechar a Foster. Viajarás a Bulgaria y te mezclarás entre los búlgaros. Como se supone que estás en la prisión no tendrás que exponerte en Bosnia y así no tendrás amenaza alguna. Y ellos solo se lamentarán que yo me haya cansado de cubrirte la espalda y te haya sacado del camino. Seguirán con sus planes de invasión mientras tú le respiras en la nuca sin que ellos se den cuenta. Ya tienes experiencia en ello. Y cuando tengas a Lestrange en tu mano me darás el aviso y yo también participaré de la cacería. Se arrepentirá de haber amenazado a mis hijos. Pero deberás controlar tu carácter. En Bulgaria estarás solo y si te descubren yo me haré el desentendido y alegaré que escapaste de la prisión. ¿Comprendiste tarado?-

-Pero no creo que tengas los medios para mantenerlo en el anonimato por demasiado tiempo, Potter- alegó Draco

-Él sabe esconderse, Malfoy. En todo caso tendrá que vérselas. Yo no soy millonario y tendrá que trabajar quizás en algo para subsistir en esas tierras-

-Yo puedo darle una parte de mi dinero, Potter. Para mí es tan importante como para ti que este idiota atrape a Lestrange. Mi familia está en tanto peligro como la tuya. Pero deberemos darle el dinero aquí en Inglaterra, no en Bulgaria. Puedo aparentar tener pérdidas financieras y pasarte el dinero. Tú verías entonces como entregárselo a Weasley sin que nadie lo note en Bulgaria. Si tuviera que trabajar por allá perdería tiempo valioso para acorralar a su presa-

-¿Estarías dispuesto a involucrarte tanto, Malfoy?-

-Ya estoy metido en esto hasta el cuello- Dijo el rubio suspirando- Ahora tenemos que ver cómo hacemos que el imbécil que está afuera llegue a tiempo a su cuartel-

-Sí.- dijo Harry- Pero primero tengo que quitarle el hechizo a este otro imbécil-

Ron pudo moverse en pocos segundos y lo primero que hizo fue darle un par de puñetazos a Harry.

-Para que todos crean en tu mentira, Potter- espetó- Debiste decirme que todo era un plan, estúpido-

-Ya arreglaremos cuentas, Weasley- le respondió el otro- Vamos a ver a tu nuevo espécimen-

Los tres hombres salieron al exterior y allí encontraron al mortifago paralizado que los miraba con odio. Ron lo liberó del hechizo luego que Harry le amarrara las manos y el tipo comenzó a gritar insultos y quejidos de dolor.

-Están perdidos… todos ustedes… Tú Malfoy, eres un traidor. Pronto todos se enterarán y te destruirán por completo-

-Ya Cállate- gruño Ron- agradece que aún estás consciente-

Entonces Draco y Harry comenzaron a examinar las heridas del mago. Descubrieron que tenía varios huesos rotos y el codo dislocado, sin contar los moretones y rasguños que reinaban en el rostro y el cuerpo del mortifago.

-Buen trabajo, Comadreja. Casi lo dejas convertido en puré. Menos mal que tengo una buena provisión de Dictamo. Si no, no sé como hubiéramos podido ocultar tus caricias-

Draco no demoró en llegar con la poción y con Harry procedieron a la curación mientras Ron miraba su trabajo arruinarse. Al cabo de quince minutos el mortifago casi parecía intacto.

-¿Por qué me curan? ¿Qué pretenden?-

Harry le apuntó con la varita y le miró profundamente a los ojos.

-¡Obliviate! Olvidarás todo lo que viviste esta noche y recordarás lo siguiente. Seguiste a Ron Weasley hasta el Caldero Chorreante y le viste beberse hasta el aceite. Salió borracho y empezó a hacer escándalo a cierta distancia de su casa. Comenzó a lanzar hechizos provocando que yo me apareciera en el lugar. Nos viste pelear ya que yo le recriminé su comportamiento y encararle su tortura a los mortifagos que apresa. Luego viste que Ron me empezó a atacar y después de una lucha violenta pude al fin quitarle la varita y esposarlo. Nos seguiste hasta la puerta del ministerio y después decidiste ir a entregar toda la información a tus contactos-

El mago quedó inmóvil y su mirada se perdió en la nada. Entonces Harry le dijo a Ron y Draco que era hora de ir al ministerio para empezar el fraude.

-Draco. Necesito que dejes a este hombre en la puerta del ministerio mientras yo aparento entrar con Ron forzándolo. Así el último recuerdo será real. Te devuelves aquí mientras yo convoco a todos, incluso a Foster. Demoraremos ya que tenemos que interpretar bien nuestro papel. Al llegar al ministerio me escabulliré al despacho de Ron para tomar la carpeta mientras Ron intenta golpear a todo el mundo. Una vez le encierre en la celda volveré aquí para analizar los datos-

-¿Y como se supone que saldré?- preguntó Ron enojado- Se supone que el que debe aprender la información soy yo-

-Poción Multijugos- Dijo Harry- Yo me esconderé bajo la capa de invisibilidad y tú te tomarás la poción y saldrás convertido en mí. Pero el resto te lo digo en el ministerio. El proceso de olvido de este hombre ya casi termina y nuestro tiempo también-

Todo fue hecho como Harry lo planeara. Draco dejó al hombre a prudente distancia del ministerio y se escondió para supervisar que le mortifago viera exactamente lo que Harry quería que viera. Harry y Ron por otro lado, habían comenzado el show gritándose cosas y forcejeando. Harry invocó un Patronus y a los pocos minutos el ministerio hervía de aurores. Ron se agitaba y lanzaba improperios a diestra y siniestra mientras sus compañeros trataban de calmarlo. Harry en tanto salió del lugar y en minutos estuvo en el despacho de Ron. La carpeta estaba intacta en el mismo lugar en donde Draco la dejara y Harry la escondió bajo la túnica. Al volver Harry descubrió a Ron maniatado por completo y a tres o cuatro aurores con los ojos morados y las narices sangrantes.

-¿Qué demonios pasó esta noche, Harry?- Dijo un sangrante Dean Thomas- Ron está desbocado. Apenas pudimos controlarlo entre cinco-

-Está borracho. Eso es lo que pasa. Ya no puedo seguir permitiendo su comportamiento. Foster… ven por favor-

Ron no evitó la mirada de odio hacia el traidor. Cómo se suponía estaba ebrio no tenía que disimular nada. Pero se sorprendió de lo bien que lo hacía Harry.

-Quiero que hagas un expediente del caso. Ron me atacó esta noche. Desobedeció mis órdenes. Quiero que abras una causa por sus exabruptos a la hora de capturar a los prisioneros. Acúsalo de Abuso de poder. Todas sus misiones quedan canceladas ya que… queda expulsado del escuadrón-

Todos en el lugar lo miraron aturdidos. Ron, para poner más dramático el escenario comenzó a insultar a Harry y a lanzar patadas al aire. Foster parecía muy impresionado y tomaba notas apresuradamente mientras sus gestos de decepción le delataban. El resto estaba entumecido por lo que había escuchado. Seamus no tardó en intentar apaciguar el rencor de Harry diciéndole que no se extralimitara y que pensara mejor las cosas. Dean le decía que quizás al día siguiente podrían conversar con más calma. Foster en cambio se mantenía en silencio y miraba los rostros de Harry y Ron a cada momento.

-No hay nada que pensar- dijo Harry

-¿Pero no te das cuenta que si sigues con esto estarás condenando a Ron a Azkaban?- dijo Seamus.

-Si me doy cuenta Seamus. Y ya no me importa-

Al día siguiente la noticia corrió como fuego en pasto seco. El ministerio era un hervidero y Ron pasó al banco de los acusados. Harry presentó la demanda y dos días después Ron era conducido bajo extrema vigilancia a la celda más aislada del complejo penal. Todos estaban estupefactos y Ginny evidenciaba en su rostro el llanto de los días pasados.

Se le sentenció a diez meses de condena y no se le permitió tener visitas antes de entrar a su celda ni durante su encierro. Se le adjudico un carcelero que solo le daría las comidas pero que no tendría contacto con él, ya que Harry consideró peligroso involucrar a Arthur en el plan. Harry había dejado en la celda al ghoul que gustoso se quedó imitando a Ron una vez más recibiendo comida y techo en un espacio cómodo a pesar de que era una celda.

En el momento en que Ron era conducido a su celda Harry pidió escoltarlo el mismo y al quedar solos al fin Harry le entregó la botella que contenía la poción y se cambiaron las ropas.

-Nos vemos en la mansión Malfoy- le dijo Harry antes de desaparecer en la capa.

Ron, transformado ya en Harry Potter salió muy relajado del penal mientras todos le miraban sorprendidos. Ginny se le acercó y le propinó una bofetada que resonó en todo el lugar.

-Nunca te perdonaré que le hagas esto a mi hermano- le escupió.- No puedo creer que encarceles a tu mejor amigo-

Ron no pudo decir nada. Era mejor que nadie más que Draco, Harry y él supieran del plan. Pero le enterneció que su hermanita se afligiera por él.

Se alejó de todo el mundo y se desapareció para volver a aparecer en los jardines de la inmensa mansión. Al llegar a la casona Harry y Draco ya le esperaban y comenzaron los preparativos de esa arriesgada aventura. Demoraron tres días en analizar todos los documentos y Draco desembolsó una fuerte cantidad de galeones que Harry guardó en un monedero el cual estaba encantado con encantamiento de extensión indetectable.

Ron tuvo que cambiar toda su ropa y también el color de su cabello. Ahora lo llevaba castaño y sus ojos eran color caramelo. Si debía transformar su apariencia quería hacerlo en la manera más amigable posible.

Todo estuvo preparado al cuarto día. Ron llevaba una mochila con sus ropas y artículos más necesarios y en su mano un documento de identificación y pasaportes muggles para poder viajar como ellos sin llamar la atención. Su nombre ahora era Heath Wolding.

-Bien Wolding- Dijo Malfoy al verlo cruzar la entrada reparada de su casa- Ahora eres escocés y no tienes más familia que tu mal aliento. Pareces más humano con esa apariencia-

-No te rías Malfoy. Aun no olvido el hechizo que me lanzaste. Te debiste sentir muy bien, ¿Verdad?-

-No lo niego. Pero la verdad es que estaba más preocupado de salvarle la vida a Potter y también de salvar tu trasero-

-Yo tampoco olvido tu ayuda Malfoy- Dijo Harry apareciendo de pronto- Y te lo voy a agradecer por siempre-

-No te preocupes Potter, ya estamos a mano-

-Bien. Me voy. Te enviaré mis informes a través de la moneda encantada-

-Ya sabes. No te extra limites-

-Ya sé. Deja de repetírmelo-

-Suerte Heath- le dijo Draco ofreciéndole su mano- vas a necesitarla-

Ron extendió la suya con sorpresa y le dio un ligero apretón a la del rubio. Luego se giró hacia Harry pero el pelinegro no le extendió la suya.

-Quiero que me avises apenas llegues a Sofía y me avises también cuando te traslades a Plovdiv-

-¿No me desearás suerte?-

-la suerte no está contemplada en nuestros propósitos. Termina esta misión. Es lo único que me importa-

-¿Me darás noticias de James?-

-Sí, pero no me presiones con ello. Ahora vete-

-Harry, cuando vuelva tenemos que hablar-

-Primero termina lo que te encomendé. Y después pensaré si quiero hablarte de nuevo. No es fácil perdonar que tu mejor amigo y al que considerabas hermano haya intentado matarte-

-No me eches toda la culpa. Tú también eres responsable-

Y Ron caminó hasta la reja de la gran mansión y se desapareció.

Dos días después y tras largos viajes en avión y el expreso de Europa, llegó a la fría estación de trenes de Sofía.

Se arrebujó en su abrigo y acomodó su mochila. Desde ese momento dejaba de ser Ronald Weasley para convertirse en Heath Wolding y ahora empezaba su nueva cacería. Y la presa era la más gorda y tentadora de todas.

Y la bruma le fue envolviendo hasta mimetizarlo en la noche de la ciudad oriental.


	9. Plovdiv

Hola, hola:

Veo que para muchos el capítulo anterior fue muy entretenido. Me alegra mucho saberlo.

Ahora les dejo otro para que se diviertan y me digan luego que les pareció.

Muchos saludos

Yaem (Espejismo) Gy 

**Plovdiv**

Solo tres días pasó en la capital de Bulgaria. Los suficientes para verificar las direcciones del Ministerio de la magia Búlgaro y de la mansión del primer ministro. Luego se preocupó de averiguar cómo acceder a las dependencias del antiguo edificio, centro neurálgico de las actividades mágicas de esa nación. Para lograr ese cometido sin llamar la atención no tuvo más remedio que adaptarse a las ropas típicas de la población que al principio eran muy pesadas, pero que después le gustaron mucho al ser realmente protectoras en un clima de invierno crudo.

Otra ventaja para no hacer notoria su presencia eran sus ahora castaños cabellos. Aunque casi siempre se ocultaban bajo las gruesas gorras de chiporro, al descubrirse nadie le miraba con atención, pues allí casi todo el mundo tenía los cabellos castaños oscuros o de un intenso negro. En cambio unos cabellos rojos hubieran sido como antorchas luminosas que lo hubieran puesto bajo la mirada atenta de los espectadores.

Al tercer día de investigación, Ron pudo confirmar que la información que Draco le brindara era verídica. O por lo menos todo lo relacionado con la fría ciudad de Sofía. Solo una cosa no había quedado clara. Draco había puesto algunos nombres de personajes que visitaban con frecuencia la Mansión del primer ministro pero el rubio había admitido que de los cuatro personajes que participaban de las reuniones particulares solo uno no pudo averiguarlo. Era un hombre que era importante y de renombre pero cuyo nombre no logró conseguir dado que sus contactos habían empezado a sospechar tanto interés y Draco prefirió suspender su indagación. Ron ahora había comprobado que los otros tres habían concurrido a la rica propiedad, pero el incógnito personaje no daba seña alguna.

Y prefirió no perder más tiempo averiguando ese dato. Tomó sus cosas y al crepúsculo tomó el tren hacia la antigua ciudad de Plovdiv, que según lo recopilado por Malfoy, era el centro de operaciones de Lestrange.

La noche de la segunda ciudad más importante de Bulgaria lo recibió con un suave nevazón. Ron se cubrió con el capuchón y comenzó a caminar por las calles empedradas bajo los faroles de luz tenue que le otorgaban el mimetizaje perfecto para pasar como una sombra a través de la ciudad. Iba callado y preocupado. Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde cobijarse que no fuera notorio, pero con su dificultad con el idioma sabía que le tomaría más tiempo del que deseaba. El idioma búlgaro era endemoniadamente complicado, no como el alemán que Ron manejaba casi a la perfección, o el español que le era más difícil, pero divertido. O el francés, que encontraba bastante útil si de ligar se trataba. Y sabía que pronunciarlo con su voz dejaba sin barreras a las mujeres. Un _**"je veux que tu sois la mienne" **_era infalible, aunque solo lo usara una vez. Pero el español era distinto, más cálido, quizás por que la gente que lo hablaba era más amena. Sonrió al recordar lo bien que la había pasado aprendiendo las palabras en esa lengua. De todos los idiomas que se había obligado a aprender para poder moverse por el mundo cazando sus presas, el español era su favorito.

-_**"¿Me indica cómo llegar al centro de la ciudad?"**_susurró en un español arrastrado. Era su frase más usada que podía ser entendida en cualquier lugar en donde se hablara el idioma. En España había aprendido mucho el lenguaje y en México le habían enseñado a pedir con mucha convicción un tequila y un aguardiente, que le habían encantado. En Argentina se encandiló con ese acento tan particular que usaban los bonaerenses que parecía cantadito y potente. Pero donde se divirtió a morir fue tratando de aprender los chilenismos del lejano pero simpático país de Chile. Nunca el español se le había echo tan difícil y divertido como tratando de entender a los chilenos. Y la palabra que más le había divertido era el garabato símbolo de ellos. Palabra que en su amada Inglaterra le era inútil de utilizar. Le hubiera gustado volver otra vez a esas tierras, no para ir a cazar a un desgraciado, pero visitar Buenos Aires o Valparaíso sería sumergirse en un escenario sublime y romántico que él no tenía con quién compartir.

Una suave brisa fría le sacudió de sus remembranzas y suspiró decepcionado al comprender que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de esos lugares tan agradables. Se concentró en buscar una pensión lo suficientemente lejana a la Mansión Ruskit, donde se suponía Lestrange se alojaba, pero que tuviera a la mano una vía de escape en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Como ya lo había presentido, fue un tormento poder darse a entender por los dueños de la sencilla pensión que encontró casi a las salidas de la ciudad. Pero la habitación valía el esfuerzo. Era perfecta para sus propósitos. Tenía una entrada particular acordonada por un cerrado pasillo. Así era fácil desaparecer de la vista de los curiosos y salir sin ser notado. Estaba conectado a una calle lateral que a los pocos metros se unía a la carretera y los árboles de la avenida permitían el camuflaje. Batalló un buen rato por el precio y ya pasada media hora al fin pudo conseguir lo que deseaba.

La habitación no era muy grande. Tenía su propio baño y su ventana daba a la calle principal. Eso le permitía vigilar el lado norte y sur con bastante facilidad. El cuarto tenía lo estrictamente necesario para vivir. Una cama de dos plazas con gruesas mantas para paliar el frío de la noche, una mesita de noche muy pequeña de madera algo gastada y un armario estrecho que para Ron solo robaba espacio. El baño, también pequeño, tenía un aseado escusado, cosa que le sorprendió al pelirrojo dado que muchas veces se había encontrado con lugares que provocaban nausea. También tenía un lavamanos decente y una ducha con cortinas de goma blanca y pulcra.

Descargó de su mochila lo justo y necesario ya que prefería no desempacar mucho. Luego se lanzó a la cama para recomponer los huesos adoloridos de su viaje desde Sofía y la larga caminata para encontrar la pensión. Ya era la una de la madrugada y tenía que descansar todo lo que pudiera ya que al día siguiente tendría que reconocer el terreno que estaba pisando. Haría un tour por toda la ciudad y los siguientes días comenzaría a asechar la gran Mansión Ruskit para averiguar que otros personajes se presentaban en ella.

Como ya era su costumbre, a pesar de lo cansado que se había dormido en la noche, despertó diez minutos antes de las seis. Miró su reloj de decidió que era un buen momento para usar la moneda y dar su nuevo informe a Harry.

Se bañó rápidamente y se vistió para hacer frente a un largo día en las gélidas calles de Plovdiv. Luego se sentó en la cama y movió la moneda con ansias. Necesitaba tener noticias de su familia, de su hermana, de su James.

-Harry, Harry- habló ronco. La ansiedad delatándolo en la voz- Harry, contesta-

-Habla más bajo. Ginny casi me sorprende- le respondió su cuñado son frialdad en la voz- ¿Ya estás en Plovdiv?-

-Llegué anoche. Encontré un buen lugar para esconderme mientras fisgoneo. Esta maldita ciudad es un congelador-

-Entendido. Me das un informe de tus progresos en dos días. Adiós-

-No… Harry, espera. ¿Cómo está James? ¿Cómo está Ginny, mis padres?-

-No tengo demasiadas noticias. Todos siguen dolidos conmigo, aunque tu padre me comprende muy bien. Ginny simplemente dejó de hablarme. James está muy confundido por todo y solo pregunta por ti. ¿Satisfecho?-

-¿Qué… qué le has dicho?- preguntó temeroso. Se moriría si Harry le contara al pequeño que él le había agredido tan brutalmente.

-Que estas de viaje y que demorarás en volver-

-¿Podrías decirle que lo amo? ¿Que lo llevaré a pasear en mi escoba cuando vuelva?-

-No sé si sea prudente que te acerques a él ahora. Estás muy descontrolado y temo que…-

-Nunca le haría daño al niño, Harry. Sabes que es lo que más amo en el mundo. No puedes negármelo… no puedes-

-Para mi pesar no puedo. Moriría al instante. Me amarraste con ese juramento. Pero ya no quiero que él se crié bajo tu influencia. No quiero que lo conviertas en lo que tú eres-

Cada palabra de Harry le llegó como una puñalada. Jamás le había hablado así acerca de su cercanía del pequeño.

-Harry… no digas eso. Sabes que yo no lo alentaría a seguir mi ejemplo. ¿Crees que le enseñaría cómo convertirse en un monstruo?-

-Contigo yo ya no estoy seguro de nada. Ahora tengo que irme. En dos días me das los informes-

-Eh… si, entiendo. Dale un beso a James de mi parte. Adiós-

-¿No preguntas por Susan? ¿No quieres saber cómo está?-

-Pensé que no querrías seguir hablando-

-Ella está muy sola y devastada con lo que ha pasado. Me ha rogado ir a verte. Estoy casi a punto de decirle todo-

-No. No la involucres. Si no le has dicho nada a Ginny que es tu esposa y mi hermana, no veo la necesidad de decirle algo a Susan. Te doy noticias en dos días. Adiós-

Los días fueron pasando en forma muy vertiginosa. Para el fin de la semana, Ron ya había hecho un bosquejo con cada rincón de la ciudad. Se dedicó a aprenderse cada calle, cada plaza, cada sector cercano a la mansión en donde estaba su enemigo. A la entrada de la semana siguiente se mantuvo de punto fijo en los alrededores y para su satisfacción al día siguiente vio a Zabini arribar bajo una gruesa capa negra.

-El primer indicio de todo- susurró al verlo entrar presuroso por las amplias rejas- Bien, ahora si el juego comenzó- sonrió.

Solo le tomó una tarde encontrar el edificio en donde Blaise se alojaba. Estaba casi en el centro de la ciudad en el sector mágico y su fachada demostraba que el Slytherin no reparaba en gastos. Recordó entonces las palabras de Draco cuando le dijo que tanto Zabini como Lestrange eran financiados por las mayores fortunas de la región. Se preguntó cuánto poder tendrían esos dos en sus manos y cuanto más pensaban demorar en llevar a cabo su plan.

A pesar de sus complicaciones con el idioma, encontró algunas personas que le fueron de gran ayuda. Una de ellas era justamente el jardinero de los Ruskit quien era escocés y al cual se ganó llevándole una buena botella del mejor Whisky de Fuego que Draco le metiera en la mochila sin que Harry se diera cuenta.

_-Con esto resistirás el frío de Bulgaria y no te sentirás tan lejos de casa_- le había dicho con simpatía. Y Ron ahora se sentía molesto de que Malfoy pretendiera conseguir algún afecto de su parte. Él no quería perdonarlo. No lo haría nunca.

El jardinero no era una persona muy defensiva por lo cual en lo que duró la botella le contó casi todo lo que sabía de los Ruskit. Le dijo que eran una antigua familia de sangre pura cuyas raíces venían de Rumania. Eran una de las familias más poderosas de todo el país y que su patriarca estaba estrechamente relacionado con el Primer Ministro de la magia búlgaro. También le contó que eran muy asiduos a los banquetes, en donde hacían gran alarde de su fortuna y que todo quien se preciara de tener un nombre estaba obligado a asistir a esos eventos. Además le contó, y esto si le interesó sobre manera, que desde hacía tres años tenían un invitado que era sin dudas un mago muy poderoso y que estaban organizando algo grande pero que no había podido saber que. Solo sabía que entre ese mago y el Señor Ruskit habían conformado una logia muy cerrada en la que solo se podía entrar a través de la invitación de un miembro importante de la organización. Su sello era una insignia plateada con una bella Ese verde esmeralda cruzada con un signo de espadas hecho con diamantes. Así se podía identificar a todos los miembros del club. También le contó que en tres días se llevaría a cabo una cena en honor a un destacado mago británico que estaba de visita desde hacía dos meses y que sería presentado a la logia en pleno.

Ron tomó nota mental de todo y le sonsacó al pobre viejo como se podía tener acceso a esa cena.

-Será un baile. Muchos irán. Casi toda la alta sociedad de Plovdiv. Las damas con vestidos largos y joyas. Los varones con capas rojas y zapatos lustrosos. Muy bonito. Pero para entrar hay que llevar invitación. Y se registra la varita de quien entra. Son muy preocupados de la seguridad.-

-¿Y qué medidas se toman con el personal de servicio?-

-Solo los empleados de la casa y los elfos que preparan las comidas están permitidos. Los únicos empleados externos son los que servirán los tragos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas hijo? ¿Quieres conseguir un trabajito extra?-

-La verdad sí. Lo único de valor que tenía era la botella que te he regalado. Necesito conseguir algunos galeones para irme a Bosnia. Como te comenté estoy viajando por la región para conocerla y mis finanzas están en rojo-

-Bueno… yo solo soy un jardinero, pero puedo ver si necesitan un chico más para atender a los patrones. Solo iban a contratar a dos o tres, pero con la cantidad de gente que vendrá creo que no darán abasto-

Ron era muy convincente y el whisky había sido de mucha ayuda. El jardinero le consiguió una pequeña entrevista con el mayordomo y Ron mostró todo su carisma y tras un pequeño Imperius consiguió el trabajo. Se debería presentar la misma noche del evento a las seis y allí se le entregaría su uniforme. Solo serían cinco los encargados de servir los tragos y Ron trataría de servir a todo aquel que estuviera a prudente distancia de la acción. No sería muy bueno ponerle un trago en la nariz a Zabini y provocar que lo reconociera a pesar de cambiar el color de sus cabellos y de sus ojos.

Tres días. Solo tendría que esperar tres días para descubrir el círculo más cercano a Lestrange. Ahora solo tocaba esperar y seguir observando todos los movimientos de la gran casona.

La segunda tarde, ya cansado de vigilar a Zabini, fue a darse un descanso paseando por allí y por allá. Lo hizo también para ver si había sido descubierto y saber si estaba siendo seguido. Pero no era así. Nadie en toda Bulgaria sabía que él estaba allí.

Caminó por las calles y se detuvo a mirar por un momento la vieja pero rica arquitectura que adornaba el casco antiguo de la ciudad. Ante él desfilaron mezquitas, iglesias y bien cuidadas casonas. Después decidió sumergirse en la Plovdiv mágica y distraer la mente y ver si podía conseguir algún periódico en inglés y tener más noticas de casa. Fue por una de esas calles cuando de pronto se topó con una librería que se albergaba en un edificio de piedra que le daba solemnidad. Miró a través del escaparate y vio la gran cantidad de libros que reinaban en los estantes del interior y recordó su amada biblioteca en Hogwarts. Afuera hacía frío y pensó que un rato entre los libros no estaría nada mal.

Al entrar el olor a pergamino le invadió. Se dirigió hasta el fondo de las estanterías y empezó a mirar una a una las tapas que se le presentaban. Libros de todos los contenidos pasaban ante su vista y pudo ver que uno que otro era muggle. En un momento se detuvo en un rincón de la librería y vio allí, casi escondido entre los otros libros, uno que le hizo saltar el corazón de añoranza. _"Historia de Hogwarts"_. Sus manos recorrieron las amplias letras de la carátula y al leer el reverso descubrió que era una edición bastante antigua. En ella no se hablaba de la segunda guerra y del trío de oro y eso le tranquilizó. Nadie podría reconocerle aunque se leyera el libro entero.

Una a una pasó su dedo por las páginas y una evocación pasó ante sus ojos. Recordó los lejanos días en el colegio, las aulas y los amplios pasillos. Recordó las deliciosas comidas en el gran comedor y el campo de Quidditch con sus emocionantes temporadas. Recordó su ahora rota amistad con Harry, dolor que ahora se acumulada en su corazón en la inmensa laguna de tristeza que le albergaba. Pero sobre todo recordó a su amor. La recordó con el sol bañando sus cabellos en las tardes junto al lago leyendo justamente ese libro.

Y como si hubiera invocado un hechizo, el perfume de Hermione le inundó la nariz. Se sintió aturdido e inconscientemente aspiró profundamente. Se sentía tan real el aroma. Demasiado real.

Pestañeo para espabilar la mente, pero el aroma aún estaba allí. Y su corazón empezó a latir emocionado. Se giró hacia un lado, pero solo vio la pared junto a él, luego se giró hacia el otro lado y vio a una gorda señora tomando unos libros con sus manos regordetas. Suspiró. Su mente le estaba haciendo otra de las suyas. Dio la vuelta para dejar el libro en el mismo lugar en donde lo había encontrado y al virar para pasar al estante siguiente quedó paralizado.

Su cuerpo tembló de inmediato y la respiración se le hizo agitada. El estómago se le estrujó de un salto y el pecho le comenzó a doler de tantos latidos arrebatados de un corazón que se había vuelto loco por completo.

Ella. Ella estaba allí. Ella y su cabello castaño amarrado en una hermosa trenza que descansaba en su hombro izquierdo. Ella, enfundada en un bonito abrigo color verde musgo y botas negras hasta casi la rodilla. Ella y sus labios de terciopelo adornados con un suave brillo.

Ella, era ella. Estaba acariciando el lomo de un libro en el estante más próximo a la puerta de entrada y su preciosa sonrisa le hizo perder a Ron por completo la cabeza.

Ron sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban. Se estaba ahogando por la falta de aire. Ella estaba allí, en esa librería y parecía caída del cielo.

-Hermione- susurró con un hilo de voz. Sus ojos se vieron arrasados de pronto por las lágrimas mientras su nariz seguía percibiendo el maravilloso perfume de su amor.

Un empujón le hizo desviar la mirada por un momento. La señora gorda había chocado con él al intentar salir del estrecho pasillo entre las estanterías. La mujer le reclamó en su horrendo búlgaro pero Ron ni la tomó en cuenta. Volvió su mirada hacia la entrada pero Hermione ya no estaba allí.

Se abrió paso como pudo entre la gente que estaba en el lugar y corriendo llegó hasta la entrada. Salió a la calle y miró a todos lados. Los abrigos de todos colores desfilaban ante él en las aceras pero ninguno era verde musgo. Corrió por un extremo al otro de la calle pero no había indicio alguno de la mujer de sus sueños.

-No… No. Vuelve, vuelve- dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Corrió por todo alrededor de la librería y volvió a entrar llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Tenía la mirada desquiciada y las manos le temblaban. Salió de nuevo pero Hermione ya no volvió a aparecer.

Se apoyó en un muro con el pecho traspasado. Su mente, su afiebrada mente había jugado con él una vez más y se la había traído más hermosa y real que cualquiera de las veces anteriores.

Y él quería que la alucinación volviera. Necesitaba que ella volviera aunque solo fuera una ilusión.


	10. Parecida, Pero Nunca la Misma

Buenas Noches¨

Otra vez heme aquí entregando el nuevo capítulo. Creo que ya hemos avanzado bastante en la historia y que nos aferramos más y más a la trama.

Ron ya está en Bulgaria y de golpe y porrazo ha tenido una visión que le dejó abatido. Y todas sufrimos con él ese momento.

Bueno, esta es, se puede decir, la segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Es fuerte, difícil y te deja con el pecho traspasado, pero pienso que es muy bello al final de las cosas.

Les dejo el link que inspiró este capítulo. Es Never be de Same del grupo Red, pero esta vez interpretada en piano.

.com/watch?v=O_J1LOxQPMA

Muchos Saludos

Yaem Gy 

**Parecida pero Nunca la Misma**

Se aferró al muro mientras sentía el sangrante latir del corazón que le punzaba en agonía. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué siempre las alucinaciones tenían que ser tan breves? ¿Tan fugaces? ¿Por qué su mente no le otorgaba por una sola vez la oportunidad de acercarse y atraparla en sus brazos? ¿Besarla? ¿Acariciarla?

La desazón y el dolor hicieron presa de su atormentado corazón. Todo el progreso que Susan había logrado en él se había ido en ese momento a la mierda. De nuevo se sentía solo, desesperado, demente. Y esta vez su cabeza le había hecho una jugada magistral. No solo le había traído a la chica en ese espejismo celestial, sino que también le había llevado su perfume. Eso no había sucedido antes.

Se sintió perdido y frágil y quiso desvanecerse en la oscura y fría noche que coronaba a la distante Plovdiv. Sin que se lo propusiera realmente, sus pies le fueron llevando por las calles débilmente iluminadas y perdió por completo el sentido y la orientación. Solo iba, solo se dirigía a no sabía dónde.

Ya ni siquiera el frío le afectaba. Era como un espectro sin conciencia que vagaba sin rumbo y sin paz. Su mano derecha aferraba la varita como un acto reflejo, lejos del sentido de autodefensa, la izquierda la había llevado al pecho para mitigar el dolor que le estaba apretando la garganta.

A cada paso se iba separando de sí mismo y una a una las lágrimas fueron cayendo por las mejillas pálidas por el frío. Su pecho apenas lograba obtener el preciado aire y sus cabellos castaños se arremolinaban bajo los rigores de la brisa nocturna que le golpeaba el rostro. Pero él no la sentía.

Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes que le bombardeaban por completo. Una y otra vez la bella Hermione pasaba ante sus ojos con una gracia abrumadora. Su cabello atado en esa delicada trenza, Su cuerpo enfundado en ese bonito abrigo. Sus labios adornados con ese brillo que invitaba al beso. Su perfume… Merlín, su perfume.

Estaba tan hermosa. Demasiado hermosa. Y Ron recordó las otras veces en las que la había visto así. En el baile de Navidad de cuarto año. En la Boda de Bill con ese vestido que la hacía ver como una reina. En sus bonitos guantes y gorrita al retornar al colegio después de las fiestas navideñas de sexto año, cuando no le quiso hablar dado que estaban distanciados a causa de Lavender. Todas esas veces irradiaba su belleza fresca y juvenil que había dejado al muchacho sin aliento. Pero ahora era distinto.

Hermione se le había presentado distinta en esta visión. Ya no se mostraba adolescente y etérea, Ahora se veía real, muy real. Ya no parecía una niña, ni una chica, ahora se le había presentado hecha mujer. Ya no más una niña.

Se veía tan vibrante, tan poderosa. Su sonrisa era la gloria, su piel era la suavidad del terciopelo. Estaba distinta, mayor y eso le desmoronó muchas más neuronas al ahora castaño hombre. No podía entender porqué la había visto así. Él siempre la imaginaba con el cabello suelto y libre, pero ahora la había imaginado con una coqueta trenza. Ron no entendía, no podía entender.

Las casas pasaban por su lado, pero él no las veía. Los edificios de pocas luces le cercaban a ambos lados pero no les daba ni el mínimo de atención. Poco a poco y sin que Ron se diera cuenta, sus pasos le fueron guiando al centro de la ciudad. Se fue moviendo en un zigzag embrutecido que no controlaba y muchas de las personas que pasaban por su lado lo tomaban por un borracho o por un loco. Y así era, estaba borracho de ilusiones engañosas y loco de remate.

No supo como de repente se encontró en unas calles agitadas. Las luces de neón invitaban a los transeúntes a sus atiborrados locales para mitigar el frió que la invernal noche prodigaba. Dentro de esos lugares, las voces y las risas retumbaban y daban la acogida a quien quisiera entrar. Ron continuó caminando sin ver a donde iba y sin tomar en cuenta del lugar en donde se estaba internando. Los bares se fueron sucediendo para dar paso a otros lugares que cumplían una función muy distinta. Ron solo deambulaba con el rostro de Hermione en la mente y fue pausando su paso para hacerlo cada vez más lento. Su cerebro afiebrado ya, le recordaba una y otra vez sus ojos acaramelados, sus labios de cereza, sus cabellos en dulce arrebato. Y quería que ella volviera y suplicaba a su cerebro que la pusiera ante él en otro espejismo de ensueño. La necesitaba con el niño el abrigo delicado. La necesitaba como el hombre apasionado deseaba a su mujer.

Su impotencia y su agonía se transformaban poco a poco en un deseo afiebrado, en una pasión desenfrenada. Y Susan no estaba allí para saciar esa sed enferma de dolor.

Mareado por el bombardeo de emociones que hacían estragos en su cuerpo, siguió ciego el camino desconocido que le llevaba a ningún lugar. Solo iba, solo estaba, era, pero no existía.

Una mano se posó de pronto en su hombro y Ron se sobresaltó. Se giró como en cámara lenta y una mujer le miraba directo a los ojos.

-¿Estas solitario cariño?- le preguntó en un mal inglés- ¿Quiere un poco de compañía para pasar el frío de la noche?-

Ron miró sus ojos con detenimiento por un momento. Luego posó los ojos en la figura que tenía ante él. Ni los ojos ni el cuerpo eran como los de ella. La mujer que le ofrecía el calor de una noche no era realmente bonita. Su cabello negro caía en abrupta caída sobre sus hombros. Los ojos revelaban que el alcohol y los estimulantes eran algo obligado en su vida. A pesar del frío de la noche, llevaba un ligero vestido y su abrigo estaba abierto para enseñar mejor la mercancía. Los labios estaban muy rojos y prominentes y los dientes eran demasiado amarillos. Para un borracho cualquiera ella hubiera sido un manjar, pero para Ron, que solo hacía un par de horas había visto un ángel, la prostituta era un vil remedo de mujer.

Le quitó la vista de encima y empezó a volver de su abismo para darse cuenta que estaba en medio del barrio rojo de Plovdiv. Bajo su vista panorámica pudo observar que varias mujeres se encontraban en las aceras ofreciendo sus servicios a la transitaba audiencia masculina y que muchas de las casas y edificios estaban exclusivamente destinados al comercio sexual.

-Precioso… ¿No vas a divertirte conmigo un rato?- le insistió la hembra, pero Ron solo miró al edificio de tres pisos que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Allí trabajas?- le contestó él y la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

Ron pasó por el lado de la fémina sin mirarla y con su paso errante y lejano entró al lugar. Las paredes tenían chillones colores y el olor a cigarro embrutecía los pulmones. La regenta llegó hasta él con una solícita sonrisa embadurnada de carmín y le dijo un montón de cosas en búlgaro que él casi no pudo entender. Ron solo miraba las paredes y el estrecho recibidor y como no diera respuesta alguna a la dueña del lugar, la mujer le dio un sacudón para espabilarlo.

-No te entiendo vieja bruta. Yo hablo inglés-

La mujer le miró contrariada y posó los ojos en la prostituta que le invitara en el exterior. Esto fue suficiente para que ésta pasara a ser la traductora de todo lo que ella quería decirle a ese extraño hombre que había irrumpido en su negocio.

-Ella quiere saber si vas a querer sí o no el servicio-

Ron, perdido aun de sí mismo, miró a ambas mujeres y después posó la vista en el cuadro que adornaba el recibidor. Sus piel aun reflejaba el surco de las lágrimas derramadas hacía poco y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Quiero ver a las otras chicas- dijo con una voz desvanecida

No pasaron tres minutos y las mujeres que trabajaban en el lugar y que no estaban ocupadas en sus labores, aparecieron para exhibirse ante el forastero. Eran cuatro y todas llevaban ligeras ropas para excitar el hambre del consumidor. Ron pasó la vista en cada una de ellas, pero ninguna satisfacía su anhelo. Aunque dos de ellas eran muy bonitas, Ron buscaba algo especial, buscaba alguien especial. De improviso una joven apareció de entre los pasillos y fue a excusarse ante su jefa por demorar en llegar en un rápido y cantadito búlgaro. La vieja la reprendía mientras las otras mujeres se acercan al hombre para seducirlo de algún modo y tentarlo a escogerlas. Pero Ron concentró todas sus energías en la recién llegada.

Era castaña, de cuerpo ligero y curvas delicadas. No parecía tener más de veintidós o veintitrés años. Los labios no estaban maquillados, pero entregaban un dulce color rosado. El rostro era fresco y sus facciones le recordaban mucho a Hermione. Los ojos eran azules y eso desanimó un poco las expectativas del mago, pero el cabello enmarañado le atraía, y la piel canela le llamaba.

Ron apartó a las otras hembras y fue directo hacia ella. La tomó de la muñeca y le habló a su traductora para dejar claro el asunto de una vez.

-Quiero a esta. Dime cuanto es el precio.-

La tenue iluminación de los pasillos iba embotando sus sentidos. La chica le guiaba caminando en un contorneo suave que le provocaba la excitación. La tibia mano de la chica aferraba la suya y Ron se dejaba arrastrar por la alucinación y la realidad que se mezclaban en su mente.

Una puerta se abrió ante él y esa mano que le aferraba le tiró hacia adentro con sutileza. La joven encendió las luces y Ron pudo ver que el cuarto estaba adaptado exclusivamente para su función. El hombre caminó unos cuantos pasos y quedó en el centro de la habitación. Se quedó de pronto inmóvil sin mirar nada más que el muro de papel barato. Su compañera de esa noche se acercó por detrás de él y le fue sacando el abrigo lentamente. Mientras, Ron seguía imperturbable mirando al todo y a la nada de su locura. La mujer, involuntariamente, pasó su mano por el lugar en donde Ron guardaba la varita y esto despertó al hombre de su ensoñación. Se giró con rapidez y la agarró del cuello con brusquedad, apretando. Ella se asustó con el movimiento y en un gemido de pánico le suplicó en búlgaro que la soltara. Ron sacudió su cabeza y fue soltándola de a poco al ver los ojos llenos de miedo que le miraban.

-No sé si me entiendes… pero no quiero que hagas nada que yo no te pida- le dijo en su brusco búlgaro.

Fue relajando su semblante y esto pareció tranquilizar a la mujer. Ron terminó de quitarse el abrigo por si solo y la contempló mientras ella intentaba hacer una mueca de sonrisa. Era parecida, muy parecida, pero no igual. Nunca sería igual. Cómo nada en la vida de Ron lo era desde hacía años. Nada era lo mismo de ayer, nadie era el mismo de ayer. Ron nunca sería el mismo de ayer.

-Apaga la luz- dijo con un tono ronco de la voz y la joven, complaciente, no demoró mucho en cumplir lo ordenado.

-¿Qué desea que haga primer…?-

-No hables. Solo quédate tranquila. Quiero calor y silencio, nada más-

Contempló la sombra de la chica ante él. En la oscuridad de la habitación era fácil engañar a su corazón herido y a su mente rota. Ron se acercó a ella y con las yemas de los dedos fue acariciando los cabellos enmarañados, enredaba los dedos en los rizos. Su otra mano se posó en la tersa mejilla y la fue acariciando sutilmente. El aliento tibio le llegaba para aplacar el tormento del pecho y Ron se lanzó a los labios para beberla. Su beso era dulce y las lenguas fueron tocándose con ansiedad. Ron aferró la nuca de la chica para hacer el beso más profundo y su otra mano la agarró de la espalda. Ella se quedó un momento inmóvil, pero pronto le abrazó para corresponder ese beso tan demandante. Ron la besaba e intentaba olvidarse y olvidar su infierno, pero aunque en la oscuridad la mujer podía simular ser su amada Hermione, no podía imitar también el aroma de la piel ni el sabor de los labios. El perfume y el beso de Hermione era saborear la gloria, pero esta era solo una mortal, una muggle mortal que apenas si podía aparentar ser un ángel.

Ron le fue quitando el pequeño vestido con la delicadeza con la que se manipula un cristal. Ella por su parte le fue sacando el suéter grueso y luego la camiseta, para después recorrer con sus pequeñas manos el pecho fiero del hombre. Ron fue abandonando la boca dulce para lamer con angustia el cuello frágil y entonces su cerebro comprendió al fin la intención del juego. Otra vez estaba en medio de un espejismo y se dejaría engañar sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia.

Ella fue acariciando su espalda lentamente y esto le hizo emitir un dulce gemido. Ya enloquecido, Ron tomó a la mujer de la cintura y la alzó para llevarla a la cama. La recostó y fue sacándose su pantalón y las botas cortas para quedar en su bóxer y caer sobre ella. Sus manos la fueron reconociendo en medio de la bruma de su cerebro y la lengua se dedicó a probar esos pechos tiernos que se le ofrecían.

Un temblor le hizo presa en el estómago y el llanto otra vez le atacó. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con agónica pasión.

-Hermione… Hermione- susurraba entre beso y beso y su compañera le iba acariciando el pelo atrayéndolo más y más hacia ella.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?- le susurraba estremecido mientras besaba su cuello y su hombro y ella le movió la cara para besarle las mejillas, la nariz, la frente, los ojos bañados en lágrimas. La chica bebía cada una de ellas y le acariciaba la nuca y la espalda tratando de darle todo su consuelo. Ron se dejaba consolar y besó nuevamente esos labios tan parecidos, tan verdaderos y falsos al mismo tiempo.

-te amo… te amo dulzura mía… Vuelve a mí… vuelve o llévame contigo- suplicó y la mujer solo creía adivinar que significaban esas palabras. Ron, en su entrega total a su autoengaño, le susurraba y le suplicaba en Inglés y ella solo atinaba a darle lo que necesitaba solo con la sabia intuición que una mujer como ella podía dar a un desconocido en su busca de un poco de amor y de falsa felicidad.

Y ella le fue curando las heridas que se habían abierto nuevamente. Lo besó con dulzura y pasión, lo acarició con anhelo y deseo. Ron fue llenándose de un deseo incontrolable y penetrarla le provocó una mezcla de placer carnal y dicha engañosa. La humedad de su piel le emborrachaba, sus caricias ardientes le hacían gemir sin parar. Sus besos le excitaban y el calor de su vientre le elevaba a un nivel de completo abandono. Al cabo de un rato, Ron ya se movía dentro de ella con la locura del deseo descontrolado. Se hundía cada vez más profundo en la hembra mientras su mente le regalaba sensaciones e imágenes conectadas con su perturbado mundo de felicidad imaginaria.

Estaba con su Hermione. La estaba haciendo suya. Sus manos le recorrían el cabello, el rostro, los pechos, las caderas. Con las palmas le tocaba los muslos y eso le hacía subir mucho más la temperatura. Su boca buscaba la de ella para darle besos lujuriosos y para absorber todo su aliento, toda su respiración. Le abría más las piernas para tener un mejor acceso y fundirse por completo en el cuerpo que le estaba prodigando tanto placer.

-Hermione… Hermione, Me volviste completamente loco- gemía hundiéndose en esa chica con más intensidad

La fue besando, la fue acariciando, la fue penetrando cada vez más. La iba amando a cada gemido y grito de placer que ella le regalaba. Ella le tocaba y eso le fascinaba. Ella le besaba con enérgica demanda y él le respondía del mismo modo. Ella le acariciaba tan deliciosamente que Ron se arremolinaba dentro de ese cuerpo con potencia. Caía sobre ella en un aluvión desatado, Vivo, loco, violento. Doblegaba a la frágil muchacha, pero también sucumbía a las expertas caricias de ella.

Y el punto de no retorno le atrapó en un empujón profundo. Había llegado al máximo placer cuando ella le enterró las uñas en la espalda y arqueaba la suya para entregarse al orgasmo. La mujer gritaba y se movía con rapidez contra él respirando en cortitas aspiraciones. Y Ron se entregó a todo ello. Descargó todo ese amor y esa pasión acumulada dando un grito de desahogo total. Se quedó inmóvil dentro de ella y cuando ya estaba completamente agotado, se dejó llevar por esa dolorosa pero suave sensación. Dejó caer su cara sobre el pecho de la mujer y se quedó algunos minutos acurrucado con los ojos cerrados y el corazón palpitante. Pasado un rato, el cerebro de Ron volvió a conectar y le hizo ver que todo lo vivido hacía poco era otra ilusión. El hombre se levantó del cuerpo de la mujer y se recostó a un lado lo suficientemente lejano para no sentirla cerca.

Se desilusionó tanto que el llanto se le atragantaba en la garganta. Se levantó y se quedó sentado de espaldas a la mujer con al cual hacia tenido sexo solo un poco antes. Quería marcharse, largarse lejos. Hundió el rostro en las manos y la sutil escena de Hermione en la librería volvió hasta él una vez más.

-Parecía tan real, tan viva. Estaba tan bella-empezó a hablar para sí mismo- estaba allí y no pude llegar hasta ella. Estaba tan cerca, al alcance de la mano. Pero escapó… se me escapó de nuevo.- gimió- Ya no puedo… no puedo seguir resistiendo este tormento. La quiero tanto… la quiero conmigo. La necesito- y lloró hecho un ovillo

Todo era silencio a su alrededor y solo su llanto llegaba a sus oídos. Se sentía miserable, aturdido. No quería estar así, pero tampoco deseaba que esas alucinaciones terminaran. Si un día éstas acabaran por completo, entonces prefería lanzarse a los brazos de la muerte. Vivir sin su imagen danzando ante él era peor que dejar de existir.

-Quisiera tener la piedra… así ella volvería a mí- susurró con los ojos desorbitados- Pero Harry nunca me dirá donde la tiró. Él no entiende… nadie entiende. Yo sin ella no soy nada, no soy nadie. No quiero que ella esté muerta… la quiero viva… y mía. Toda mía… solo mía-

Las delicadas manos de su compañera de cama le acariciaron los hombros en un dulce consuelo. La chica no había entendido nada de lo que él había dicho, pero comprendía. Le acarició lentamente el cabello y le comenzó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente. Ron cerró los ojos y por un momento quiso que ella le dejara tranquilo. No quería que le tocara. Pero ella le fue apartando las manos del rostro y fue secando las lágrimas con paciencia.

-Puedo ser Hermione cuantas veces lo desees. Puedo traerla a tus brazos cuando tú quieras. Seré ella y ella te amará solo a ti- le susurró en un tierno búlgaro al oído.

Y Ron se dio la vuelta y la tomó de la nuca para besarla otra vez. Y sus besos eran ahora más salados a causa del llanto. La besaba y lloraba y ella le prodigaba toda su ternura. Ron la fue recostando para quedar otra vez sobre ella y sus dedos recorrieron las cejas, la nariz, los labios. El hombre no disimulaba su agonía y las lágrimas caían sin parar sobre las facciones de la muchacha.

-Se mi Hermione… Se mi amor esta noche. Déjame amarte como siempre quise amarla a ella. Se mía… como siempre desee que ella lo fuera- Le dijo en un lento y desgarrado búlgaro para que ella comprendiera bien todo lo que él deseaba. Luego le besó delicadamente y se aferró a ella como un naufrago a un madero en una terrible noche de tormenta.

Pasaron todo el resto de la noche entre besos, caricias, gemidos y placer. La mañana les encontró entrelazados y Ron al despertar, otra vez antes de las seis, miró a su lado y vio a la desconocida que tenía en los brazos. Era muy parecida… pero jamás sería ella.

Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. A su lado la chica empezó a moverse, Ron ya no la quiso mirar, lo único que deseaba era salir de allí.

Se vistió por completo y se cercioró de que la varita aun estaba donde la dejara. La mujer en tanto lo miraba desde la cama tapada hasta el pecho. Ella seguía todos sus movimientos y esto provocó un dejo de incomodidad en el castaño. En un momento determinado y cuando ya Ron estaba listo para marcharse, la chica se envolvió en la sábana y se acercó a él. Ron la miró serio, pero dejó que ella le pasara un dedo por la ceja y la mejilla derechas. Luego ella le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en la nariz.

-Vuelve cuando quieras… Te estaré esperando- le susurró.

-Gracias por acompañarme… espantaste mis demonios por unas horas- le respondió él y le regaló una breve sonrisa- Adiós-

Y la dejó allí parada en medio de la aun oscura pieza. Caminó con pasó ágil y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba a prudente distancia del lugar. Se arrebujó en el abrigo ya que durante la noche había nevado y el frío calaba los huesos.

Tuvo que cruzar la mitad de la ciudad para llegar al fin a su aislado cuarto en la pensión. Al cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar el tremendo deseo de darse un baño. Se quitó las ropas que lanzó lejos con disgusto y desnudo caminó hasta el baño para abrir el grifo y estremecerse ante el gélido líquido que comenzó a recorrer su piel. Una y otra vez remojaba su rostro en el agua y se sumergía en el frío para alejarse de sus tormentos. Al terminar salió así sin más a su cuarto y buscó ropa limpia dejando que las gotas de agua siguieran avanzando por su pecho, sus piernas, su espalda, su virilidad.

Dos horas después ya estaba otra vez vigilando los torpes movimientos de Zabini y sacando de su mente la noche recién vivida. Quería concentrarse por completo en su misión y no dejarse llegar por su locura. Solo esperaba, solo contaba las horas para llegar a la parte trasera de la mansión Ruskit e invadir en su propio terreno a Lestrange, a Zabini y todos los demás que estuvieran de su parte. Y se sentiría triunfante cuando desbaratara el intento de golpe de estado que querían llevar a cabo en Inglaterra. Los atacaría, les destrozaría el alma y la mente y así ellos sabrían lo que él vivía desde hacía tantos años.

La noche de la gran cena, Ron se apresuraba en dirección a la gran mansión. Llegó treinta minutos más temprano y saludó con simpatía al pobre viejo que sin tener la menor idea lo había infiltrado en el lugar. Le dieron su uniforme, un pantalón azul marino con chaqueta del mismo color. La camisa era blanca y Ron agradeció que no tuviera que llegar moño ni corbata. Luego conoció a sus compañeros y todos caminaron a la inmensa cocina donde los elfos trabajaban vertiginosamente.

Ron los observó un momento y recordó el sueño truncado de Hermione de darles libertad y dignidad y un suspiro de melancolía se le escapó.

-Muchachos, los invitados han comenzado a llegar. Muévanse, corran, lleven sus bandejas y no quiero una copa vacía en toda la jornada- Dijo en búlgaro el mayordomo con el ceño fruncido.

Ron tomó su bandeja ya atiborrada de copas de hidromiel y se apresuró hacia la gran puerta del fastuoso salón. Respiró hondo y acomodó sus castaños cabellos.

-Bien, comenzó la cacería- dijo para luego abrir la puerta y adentrarse en la acción.


	11. Tragos de Amarga Decepción

Hola:

Como ya no quería dilatar más las cosas con el momento de la gran fiesta de Lestrange, les he traído el nuevo capítulo de la historia.

Es un capítulo que tiene de todo un poco y espero que de verdad les guste.

Muchos Saludos

Yaem Gy 

**Tragos de marga Decepción**

El salón estaba compuesto de tres amplias habitaciones conectadas por altas y grandes puertas y bellos balcones. Las mesas estaban ubicadas en la sección principal, en el salón del fondo y en las otras estaban la pista de baile y la barra en la cual los invitados se arrimaban. El cielo estaba iluminado con antorchas pletóricas de luz y en los balcones unas enredaderas, que parecían miles de luciérnagas atadas entre sí, le daban al lugar un toque de fantasía.

Ron, bandeja en mano, fue avanzando y recorriendo con la mirada el vasto lugar. Los vestidos largos, las capas rojas y las joyas relucientes danzaban en compas por los rincones y las risas se mezclaban con la estimulante música que la banda tocaba desde un entarimado cercano al balcón central. Los grupos se arrellanaban por todos lados y el mago tuvo que ponerse alerta para no toparse de improviso con alguien que le reconociera.

Su bandeja quedó vacía en menos de cinco minutos y tuvo que avanzar hasta la barra para hacer que se le diera el nuevo abastecimiento. Fue allí que le vio.

Lestrange había irrumpido en el salón llevando una capa verde esmeralda adornada con una broche de rubí que la ajustaba al cuello. Se desplazaba arrogante y muchos de los que pasaban por su lado bajaban la cabeza y le hacían saludos de postración.

-Que estupidez- gruño el joven- este no es ni la sombra de lo que el Innombrable fue-Aún llamar Voldemort por su nombre le era dificultoso, además ya le era una costumbre llamarlo así.

Pronto un séquito de hombres se arremolinó alrededor de Lestrange, como abejas obreras alrededor de su reina. Ron fue acercándose cuidadosamente poniendo la bandeja sobre el rostro y así fue mirando los de todos esos tipos.

Al primero que reconoció fue a Ruskit. Como ya había estado varios días vigilando la casa le reconocía perfectamente. Después vio como Rodolphus estrechaba la mano del mismísimo Ministro de la Magia Búlgaro, y eso le revolvió la sangre.

-Viejo cínico. Con esa misma mano estrechaste la de Harry hace solo seis meses y le entregaste la misma sonrisa. Pero ya te pillé. Pagarás muy caro todo esto-

Vio a los demás hombres y pudo distinguir lo que el viejo jardinero le había comentado. Algunos de ellos llevaban el signo que los distinguía como miembros de su Logia. El broche plateado con la gran Ese hecha en piedra Esmeralda, era cruzada por dos espadas fabricadas en diamantes pequeños. Todos la llevaban al pecho casi sobre el corazón.

Ron empezó a contar insignias y calculó unas treinta. También pudo notar que no todos los que se dignaban a acercarse a Lestrange eran tratados con igualdad. Había una jerarquía y predominaba en todos. Tanto en los que no llevaban una insignia como en los que la ostentaban.

Ron se paseó por la sala mientras iba y venía con las copas. Observó las salidas y la entrada principal por donde con total ceremonia eran recibidos los recién llegados. El mayordomo les saludaba con reverencia y luego todos pasaban a dar sus respetos al dueño de casa y a su invitado especial.

La mayoría de los hombres llevaban capas rojas de una tela elegante y lustrosa. Muchas de ellas eran adornadas cor borlas de hilo de oro y en las mangas relucían algunos bordados dorados. Las damas llevaban vestidos pomposos y muchas de ellas tenían los cabellos tomados en altos moños. Casi todas llevaban guantes blancos y varias de ellas tenían el cabello recogido en broches de gemas preciosas.

El mago se atrincheró en uno de los costados del salón y se dedicó a asechar a sus presas desde el terreno que había elegido. Lestrange hablaba fuerte y dejaba en claro que el dueño absoluto de ese lugar era él. Ruskit solo se dedicaba a complacerlo en forma vergonzosa y esto le provocó asco.

-Ve a la cocina y tráeme la champaña que el Elfo jefe tiene custodiada.- le dijo de pronto el mayordomo tomándolo del hombro- Rápido, rápido-

Ron tuvo que dar la vuelta y partir a cumplir el mandado. Trató de ser todo lo rápido que el viejo le había exigido dado que no quería perder detalle de todo lo que sucedía en el salón. Al volver vio que ya todos pasaban a las mesas y que los platos se presentaban ante los comensales con un derroche digno de un rey.

El mayordomo le arrebató la champaña de un manotazo y Ron tuvo que contar hasta mil para calmar su carácter. Luego le indicaron que fuera hacia los otros salones y recogiera las copas tiradas y abandonadas en el lugar. Él y sus compañeros ordenaron el sitio con rápidos movimientos de varita y luego se retiraron al pequeño saloncito en donde solo se escogieron a dos de ellos para seguir atendiendo a los invitados.

Ron tuvo que esperar para su mala suerte. Entonces se dedicó a interrogar con mucho tacto a sus otros compañeros para saber cuanta información ellos podían manejar.

Se enteró muy pronto que no solo la gente de Plovdiv estaba en la cena. Habían llegado al lugar magos de Sofía y de las otras ciudades y que esto era una especie de reunión de "negocios". Las mayores fortunas de Bulgaria estaban reunidas y Ron supuso que Lestrange estaba recaudando sus últimos fondos para la invasión definitiva.

Se arrimó a la compañía de un joven búlgaro que hablaba un muy buen inglés. Éste era un muchacho de no más veinte años y que estudiaba en el prestigioso instituto para Aurores de Bulgaria, en Sofía. Su nombre era Luboslav y había estudiado en Durmstrang. Era un muchacho despierto y de reflejos rápidos. Ron vislumbraba una promisoria carrera para él.

-Ustedes los británicos son un poco enojones. Una vez me topé con uno en una excurrsión y no abandonó su cara de Ogrro. Lo encontrré demasiado estirado- dijo el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa.

-No todos somos así Lub. Aunque no te niego que yo tengo un genio del demonio si me enojo- Le respondió Ron sonriéndole también.- Eh, Lub. ¿Sabes quienes vinieron a esta cena? Como yo soy extranjero no conozco a casi nadie-

-Si quieres puedo ir contigo y mostrarrte a todos los que yo conozca. La mayorría son unos malnacidos que no merecen la opulencia que ostentan-

Solo bastó ese comentario para que Ron sintiera una enorme simpatía por el chico. Si de verdad le era de gran ayuda durante su estadía en Bulgaria, lo recomendaría a Harry y se lo llevaría con él a Inglaterra.

Conversaron otro poco hasta que el mayordomo los mandó llamar. Entonces Ron arregló el cuello de su camisa que había desabrochado y llenando su bandeja se aproximó al gran salón con su nuevo compañero a su lado.

Pasaron por el salón ofreciendo tragos y llevando copas. Iban de un lado para el otro y más de una vez Ron notó la mirada fulminante del mayordomo sobre ellos dos. Ron estaba seguro que ese tipo no aprobaba en absoluto que sus mozos estuvieran sirviendo los tragos en parejas.

-Este de allí es el Barrón Kirkovski. Es un rudo Checheno que odia tanto a los sangrres sucias como a los comunistas. Se dice que cuando La Unión Soviética cayó, él hizo una fiesta colosal y como dicen los muggles "Lanzó la casa por la ventana"- Le contaba en ese instante Lub, señalando a un tipo de cabellos negros con largos rayos blancos y espeso bigote.

Ron le miró detalladamente de inmediato. Era de estatura media y llevaba un caro manto amarillo. Y en el pecho, como una medalla de honor… la insignia.

-Es un maldito bastardo- susurró Ron mientras llenaba varias copas con hidromiel- En mi país ya le hubieran lanzado al calabozo más profundo de Azkaban-

-Es un idiota, no lo niego- dijo su compañero- Pero aquí no le harrían nada. Eso es lo que me tiene realmente desilusionado de mi país. Aquí los aurores están con las manos atadas. No como ustedes que tienen a Elegido Potter que venció al Mago más poderoso, según sé-

-Sí, tenemos a Potter- sonrió Ron- y gracias a él ahora vivimos tranquilos y en paz-

-No solo le deben eso a él- contestó el muchacho- Tienen Al Cazador… El auror más imprresionante del cual he oído jamás. Me he imprregnado de su leyenda. Yo quisierra que él viniera aquí y les pateara el trrasero a muchos de estos desgraciados. Para mí el Cazador es mi héroe-

Ron no pudo evitar la sonrisa. Y se sintió tan abrumado como cuando toda su casa gritaba su apellido cuando ganara su primer partido. Era extraño para él saber que tenía un fanático.

-Un día Lub… un día el Cazador vendrá aquí y desplumará a todos esos pollos emplumados. Y te aseguro que estarás presente para verlo-

-¿Le conoces?-

-Solo de lejos. Lo vi algunas veces-

-Dicen que su pelo llamea como el fuego y sus ojos fulminan con una sola mirrada. Que nunca ha perdido una presa. Qué lástima que ahora esté castigado.-

-Vaya, parece que aquí las noticias vuelan- dijo Ron con un poco de sorpresa

-Es que trato de no perder su pista. Solo he leído algo sobre él, pero nunca he visto algún retrrato. Dicen que hace demasiados años que no se toma uno. Y no lo culpo. Es mejor mantener el anonimato-

Lub siguió junto a él abasteciendo las gargantas sedientas que abarrotaban el lugar y señalándole a varios invitados contándole datos que Ron iba almacenando en su memoria. Ron los observaba y analizaba. Les seguía con la mirada llegar hasta Lestrange como perritos falderos y besas el anillo que éste les restregaba en las caras. Parecían todos ellos vasallos de un mafioso muggle y Ron sintió repulsión por ellos.

De pronto Lub le señaló la puerta de entrada. Ron se giró y para su gran asombro vio venir a un hombre que… no debía estar allí.

-¿Le conoces? Creo que es británico. Y por lo que veo es el agasajado- Dijo Lub mirando al hombre con el seño fruncido. Ron sintió confusión y rabia. Yaxley. Yaxley estaba allí.

Se sintió como un idiota. Se suponía que Yaxley había muerto hacía dos años luego de una terrible persecución en la que él había participado. Había caído a un barranco cuando era perseguido por Harry, Seamus y él.

Recordó que Harry solo miró el cuerpo desde lejos y que no había querido comprobar la muerte del mortífago a pesar de sus reclamos.

-No puedes interrogarlo esta vez, Ron.-Le dijo- confórmate. Caer desde esa altura y sin varita es la muerte segura-

Y habían dejado al hombre allí, pues Harry solo quería llegar pronto a casa. A Ron siempre le había parecido extraño ese comportamiento de su amigo como también el de Seamus esa noche. Ahora pensaba que tal vez ambos estuvieran bajo el encantamiento Imperius y que alguien más había estado en el lugar esa noche.

Yaxley se pavoneaba por todo el salón con una sonrisa socarrona. Ron trató de respirar muy profundo para calmar a la bestia interna que clamaba por salir. Esta vez no podía hacer nada. Estaba rodeado de mortífagos y por muchos otros incautos que podrían ser lastimados en una posible pelea. Debía relajarse y asechar a Yaxley. Le seguía una vez saliera de la fiesta. Y apenas supiera donde se guarecía, llamaría a Harry a los gritos para decirle que era un imbécil.

Tan absorto estaba contemplando al ex colaborador del Innombrable que no se dio cuanta quien se aproximaba a él.

-Dame esa copa, tarado- le dijo el tipo en inglés- ¿No escuchas que te he llamado tres veces?-

Ron giró su rostro hasta el origen de esas palabras y el tirón en el estómago no se hizo esperar. Ante él, justo a la altura de su cara, estaba Zabini sosteniendo la copa que había sacado de su bandeja.

-¿Qué me vez, idiota? Mejor corre y tráeme otra copa- diciendo esto se tomó el líquido en un solo trago- Ésta ya se acabó. ¡Muévete, Corre!-

Ron sintió el tirón en el brazo y comprendió que Lub le sacaba del lugar. Dio una breve disculpa en búlgaro y partió a la seguridad de la lejanía. Zabini le miró un momento más y giró en sus talones para aproximarse al grupo en el cual Lestrange y Yaxley conversaban amenamente.

-Sí que es grosero tu compatriota- le dijo el joven- ¿Por qué te disculpaste en búlgaro? Aunque yo que tú le hubiera dicho un par de improperios en mi lengua que son de antología-

-No quise darle el gusto de que supiera que le entendía. Aunque quiero que me enseñes esos improperios. Yo por otro lado, te puedo enseñar algunos en mi lengua que te harán reír mucho-

Ron tuvo entonces la morbosa idea de aproximarse otro poco. Zabini no le había reconocido y quiso tentar un poco más a su suerte. Llenó su bandeja y con paso seguro fue acercándose al séquito de Lestrange. Cuando estuvo junto a ellos alzó su bandeja y los miembros de éste fueron sacando sus tragos uno a uno mientras conversaban. Zabini le miró con desdén y Yaxley con desprecio. Lestrange ni siquiera se dignó en poner sus ojos en él. Ron, con tan solo una copa en la bandeja, se dio la vuelta y salió de la zona de peligro con una amplia sonrisa. Ahora estaba seguro que su disfraz era perfecto.

Se acercó a la barra junto al gran balcón a llenar otra vez la bandeja. Estaba realmente muy animado y pensó que esa noche sería mejor que lo que había imaginado.

Fue otra vez de un lado para el otro y no dudó en ir un par de veces más a ofrecer sus tragos a los hombres de Lestrange. Así fue escuchando una que otra frase y pudo mirar mejor las caras de todos los que acompañaban a sus conocidos. Por otra parte, Lub seguía instruyéndole sobre las personas que estaban disfrutando de la velada. Así fue almacenando nombres, apellidos, rostros, cargos. La jornada estaba siendo muy productiva.

-No lo puedo creer… los rumores eran verdad… pero… lo veo y no lo creo- dijo de pronto Lub con el semblante opaco. Ron se giró para ver a quien miraba el muchacho y… quedó petrificado al verle.

Un hombre alto, de contextura maciza, ojos oscuros, nariz aguileña y cabello negro caminaba hacía el asechado grupo. Estaba engalanado con un rico manto rojo que arrastraba de medio lado con la parte izquierda sobre el hombro. Su barba era corta y parecía no estar en absoluto complacido de relacionarse con esos miserables.

-Debe ser un error. Él es un hombre famoso e influyente. De seguro se vio obligado a presentarse en este circo- murmuraba aun sorprendido el joven Luboslav- Él no es uno de ellos-

Si Lub estaba aturdido, Ron estaba pasmado. Le miró de pies a cabeza y trató de encontrar también una explicación razonable para comprender el porqué Viktor Krum estaba esa noche, en ese lugar y con esa gente.

Viktor saludo a todos con distancia y simplemente no besó el anillo de Lestrange. Es más, parecía que le miraba con odio y repulsión. No fue grosero y parecía tratar de ser lo más cortés posible. Ron barajó entonces la idea de Lub. Que Viktor no había tenido más remedio que presentarse en ese evento pues era, a pesar de ser ampliamente una reunión de logia, una actividad social a la que estaba obligado por su reputación y prestigio.

Pero había algo que Ron no entendía. Viktor sabía perfectamente quienes eran Yaxley y Lestrange y que participación habían tenido en la segunda guerra. Sabía que Inglaterra los señalaba como enemigos… y aun así les hablaba.

"Sabía que estos miserables estaban aquí. ¡Y no nos avisó!" Rugía la mente de Ron mientras apretaba el borde de una mesa. "¿Por qué Vicky? ¿Por qué?"

Y su mente la devolvió en el tiempo. Recordó la última vez que le había visto antes de la guerra, precisamente en la boda de su hermano. Si hubiera sabido que ahora fraternizaba con el enemigo, le hubiera echado a patadas de su casa.

Lub le sacudió y Ron le miró. El joven le señaló al mayordomo que los observaba con un brillo de ira en la mirada y Ron trató de recomponerse para seguir interpretando su papel. Pero ahora era demasiado difícil. Saber que Viktor Krum estaba en el lugar le contraía los músculos y le cubría la mente con un manto de neblina. Tenía que haber una explicación, debía haberla. Viktor no podía ser un traidor. De seguro había una explicación lógica y Ron la buscaría desesperadamente. Viktor era un buen tipo a pesar de ser un tarado, Ron creía en él.

Se fue acercando de a poco con Lub siempre a su lado. Vio que Viktor hablaba poco y que permanecía serio y distante. Los demás le lanzaban fanáticas miradas de admiración y Lestrange le sonreía de extraña manera. Ron se quedó parado a una prudente distancia y mientras ofrecía una copa a una vieja que desde el comienzo de la noche había estado tratando de ponerle el lazo. La mujer le hablaba y él solo le daba breves miradas, para disimular que toda su atención estaba en el moreno.

De pronto Viktor movió su brazo izquierdo y la porción de manto que descansaba en él cayó en suave caída. Y fue entonces que el mundo de Ron se hizo mil pedazos. Allí, ante su mirada shockeada, relució la serpiente de esmeralda cruzada por las espadas de diamante.

-Es uno de ellos- susurró y su cuerpo se remeció por completo.

La sangre se había marchado de su rostro. El aire se había escapado de sus pulmones. Un mareo le asaltó con crueldad y las piernas ya casi no le sostenían. Trató de mantener la compostura, pero apenas podía disimularlo. Se afirmó del brazo de su compañero y cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Heath… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?-

-Eso creo. Por favor, sácame al balcón un momento para tomar aire-

Luboslav no demoró nada en cumplir la sutil orden. Le llevó tomado del brazo tratando de no llamar mucho la atención y una vez afuera, Ron se afirmó en la baranda del balcón con todas las exiguas fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

-Vaya que estás mal, británico. Tómate un trrago. Eso te devolverá a este mundo- y dicho esto Lub le acercó un vaso de Whisky de Fuego que Ron tomó de un solo trago.

-Lub… vuelve adentro. No quiero que te regañen por mi culpa. Yo estaré bien. Solo necesito aire-

Lub se negó al principio pero Ron terminó convenciéndolo. A los pocos segundos que el chico se marchara, Ron Tomó el vaso de whisky y lo aventó a un árbol cercano al balcón. El recipiente se destruyó en mil pedazos y fue cayendo al fastuoso jardín en cascada.

El estómago de Ron ardía. Y no solo era por el efecto del Whisky de Fuego. Un calor interno le fue recorriendo las entrañas, las venas, los músculos. Era furia, era decepción. Era odio profundo. Vicky le había traicionado, El desgraciado era un maldito traidor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Viktor? Maldición. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traicionarla?- susurraba con los ojos anegados de lágrimas de impotencia.- Yo creía en ti. Ella creía en ti. ¿Cómo pudiste?-

De pronto recordó todo lo vivido en sus años de Hogwarts. Recordó como ese mismo hombre que ahora chocaba su copa con un mortífago, la noche del baile de Navidad había llevado a Hermione de su brazo. Recordó como les miró bailar y reír. Les recordó juntos y disfrutando del momento. Recordó los celos que le atormentaron esa noche.

No podía ser. Era mentira. Tenía que ser una mentira. Viktor Krum volvía a enloquecerle y a hacerle sentir odio. Una vez le había robado el beso de Hermione y ahora se comportaba como un malnacido. Ahora era uno de ellos…. ¡Uno de ellos!

Ron golpeó la baranda lastimándose la mano. Pero no sentía dolor alguno. Una vez había envidiado a Krum por tener cerca a la chica más bonita y dulce, por bailar con ella, por tener su atención. Ahora le odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Malfoy.

-La conociste, tuviste su cariño. Su beso. Compartiste con ella. Y ahora la traicionas. Ella estaría tan decepcionada de ti. Ella te quería mucho. Confiaba en ti. ¿Cómo alabas esa doctrina estúpida de la pureza de sangre sabiendo que eso la hubiera lastimado? ¿Qué ella fue perseguida por eso?

Gracias a Merlín, ella no puede ver lo bajo que caíste. Le habrías destrozado el corazón. Y eso es imperdonable. Vicky, Vicky… mugriento asqueroso. Nunca voy a perdonar tu imbecilidad. Me tiraste por la borda el respeto que aun tenía por ti. Y me las vas a pagar. Te juro que me las vas a pagar- Dijo apretando a tal punto la baranda del balcón que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos- Te voy a sacar toda esa sangre pura y te la voy hacer tragar, desgraciado-

Tomó su varita con toda la furia manándole por los poros. Iba a destrozar a Krum de un solo movimiento. Pero fue entonces que la voz de Harry llegó a su mente.

"Mantén la calma. Tienes que controlar tu estúpido carácter. Si no, mandarás toda la misión a la mierda y todo el sacrificio habrá sido en vano."

Aspiró todo el aire que pudo para aplacar el dolor del pecho. Bajó la cabeza para recolectar un poco de sangre y se pasó la mano derecha por el rostro y el cabello. Tenía que calmarse. Tenía que controlar a la bestia que quería despedazar y desangrar a Viktor Krum. Tenía que pensar. No era ese el momento para arreglar cuentas entre los dos. Tenía que completar la misión y darle toda la información a Harry para desbaratar la invasión. Una vez cumplido su objetivo volvería por Viktor y moriría dichoso si con él arrastraba a ese infeliz.

-No me importará morir al asesinarte. De todos los que he perseguido en mi vida, eres el peor. Eres una rata traidora que me dará gusto matar. Así moriré en paz. Y me iré con ella a donde jamás tú podrás llegar-

Controló la violenta sensación del cuerpo y trató de despejar la mente mirando cualquier cosa. La fría noche de Plovdiv le abofeteaba el rostro y una ligera brisa desde su derecha la acariciaba el castaño cabello. Miró hacia el cielo y la luna brillaba ajena a los oscuros pensamientos que él tenía en ese momento. Miró a su izquierda y los árboles de ese sector se balanceaban delicadamente con grumos de nieve en las ramas. Volvió la vista al frente y respiró una vez más. Debía volver a la fiesta y seguir asechando a sus presas. Apretó la varita y la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo. Entonces se giró. Otra vez a su izquierda y la luna le trajo una visión de ensueño. Allí, en donde un par de minutos solo se contemplaban los árboles danzantes al otro lado del balcón, ahora se apoyaba una mujer enfundada en un vestido de terciopelo negro y de delicado moño en el cabello que dejaban osadamente al descubierto la espalda en una noche tan fría. Y Ron no pudo controlar su mirada que se quedó prendada… de ella.


	12. La Mujer del Balcón

Hola:

Jajajaja… no lo pude soportar y tuve que subir ya el siguiente capítulo. Es que todas estamos muy intrigadas con la mujer que de pronto se le aparece a Ron.

¿Será real? ¿Será otro truco de su mente enferma?

Que emoción leer lo que sigue. Espero les guste.

Como siempre les dejo la canción del capítulo. "Start Again" del grupo Red. Pero versión piano

.com/watch?v=Gm9OAzY8ZkI

Saludos

Yaem (aferrada al muro junto a Ron) Gy 

**La Mujer del Balcón**

La dulce melodía de la banda dentro del salón llegó a los oídos de Ron en el preciso instante en que puso sus ojos en ella. Era como si el mundo entero se acoplara a ese instante que parecía otra jugarreta de su mente.

Su cabeza quedó en blanco y lo único que podía hacer era mirarla. Su espalda reflejaba el delicado brillo de la luna, la luz la recorría ofreciendo al espectador una irresistible invitación a la caricia. Algunos de sus cabellos oscurecidos por la noche danzaban con la brisa nocturna, y el cuello desnudo parecía esperar el calor de un beso.

La mujer del balcón parecía de mediana estatura. El vestido que la adornaba era como una segunda piel y le realzaba las bellas curvas. Los hombros los llevaba casi descubiertos. El sensual vestido se ceñía tan bien en ella, que los tirantes solo eran una sugerente escusa. Unas lucecitas relucían en sus orejas y Ron entendió que eran el brillo de diamantes que se reflejaban con la luna.

Ron no podía moverse y no entendía el porqué. Se sintió completamente clavado al piso y su respiración se hizo rápida y dolorosamente dulce. Aun sin ver su rostro, el inglés comprendió que esta debía ser una muy hermosa. Pero solo era una mujer, una más en esa farsa descabellada y asquerosa que pretendía ser una inofensiva fiesta. Pero… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?

No supo cómo, pero su mente de pronto se lo llevó muy lejos en tiempo y espacio. Estaba en la torre de Astronomía junto a Harry y Hermione la última tarde que pisaría Hogwarts antes de la búsqueda de Horrocruces. Los tres estaban en la atalaya más alta y mientras Ron se ubicaba en los altos escalones para contemplar a sus amigos, Harry y Hermione estaban en el balón conversando quedamente. Harry solo hacía dos noches había presenciado la muerte de Dumbledore y en ese momento le mostraba a la castaña el falso relicario que había obtenido en su incursión con el viejo director.

Ron no había dicho mucho esa tarde. Solo se dedicaba a mirar a la joven que, con el cabello suelto se dejaba acariciar por la brisa del crepúsculo. Harry de pronto se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos y Hermione solo se dedicó a mirar el bonito paisaje que la vista le brindaba apoyando ambos bordes de las palmas en la amplia baranda de piedra. Y Ron no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada.

Aun en ese momento no sentía la valentía de admitir que estaba enamorado de ella hasta los huesos y solo intentaba dejar su mente en blanco para solo ver lo alta, fresca y… bella que ella estaba esa vez. Si, ella ya no era más la niña sabelotodo molestosa que conociera, era ya una chica hermosa que le estaba poniendo el mundo de cabeza.

La contempló de espaldas a él con la luz del sol abrazando los contornos de la castaña. La contempló en su delicada figura y formas que él disfrutaba mirar. La contempló hermosa y pura a la luz de la tarde.

Lentamente la muchacha había empezado a girar hacia su lazo izquierdo hasta quedar frente a él sorprendiéndolo mirándola y ambos se habían sonrojado por ello. Hermione entonces le había regalado una dulce y tímida sonrisa que él había correspondido con otra, más amplia y avergonzada, con las infaltables orejas coloradas.

Así ella había quedado cristalizada en su memoria. Así, sin máscaras, sin adornos descabellados. Así le había amado casi toda su vida. Dulce, fuerte, tímida, preciosa. Porque Hermione había sido la fuerza de una montaña en la cual Harry y él se habían apoyado en los momentos de más aflicción. Y era el arrebato de una tormenta cuando se enfurecía y le castigaba dándole golpes de puños o lanzándole pájaros que él siempre había merecido. Y también era el embrujo de una noche de luna, con su belleza que le estremecía por dentro y su timidez adorable que nunca más encontraría en otra. Porque ella era perfecta, era la única que podía contenerlo, la única que podía regirlo, domarlo y calmar sus demonios. Era la única que tenía el temple para ser su verdadera mujer. La mujer del cazador.

Una pequeña ráfaga de aire frío le trajo al presente y lo dejó otra vez contemplando a la misteriosa desconocida. Ella seguía en la misma posición con ambos bordes de las palmas apoyados en la fría baranda y parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Ron, escondido por la sombra que cobijaba el lugar donde se encontraba, sentía el corazón tembloroso que le gritaba cosas que él no podía comprender. Todo era tan extraño, tan irreal y al mismo tiempo tan vivo, tangible y verdadero. Era la primera vez desde que Hermione muriera, que sentía el flujo de su sangre correr en sus venas, los bellos de los brazos erizarse y un delicioso escalofrío por la espalda. Y no… no podía, no debía sentirlo. No por otra… nunca más por otra.

De improviso irrumpió en el balcón otra mujer. Era mayor y llevaba un vestido color crema cubierto con una capita corta. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño que descansaba en su hombro derecho. En las manos una pequeña capa de terciopelo negro.

-Querida… vas a morir congelada en este frío- le dijo a la bella del balcón en un maternal búlgaro- Tu esposo no me perdonará si te dejo caer enferma-

Y la aludida se fue girando lentamente hacia su lado izquierdo para regalarle una dulce sonrisa a la anciana. Y entonces…. entonces…

El corazón de Ron empezó un galope frenético que era imposible de detener. Los pulmones se paralizaron de inmediato y el ahogo le nubló el pensamiento. Sus piernas ya no pudieron resistirle y eso le obligó a apoyarse con desesperación de la baranda para no caer estrepitosamente. Todo él tembló y su voz se apagó. Solo sus labios se movieron murmurando un nombre pero sin emitir sonido.

-Hermione-

-Señora Pollak, no debería preocuparse tanto por mí. Acabo de salir y ya estaba por entrar al salón- Mientras hablaba, la anciana le cubría la espalda con la capa y le frotaba uno de los brazos.

Ron tuvo que sacudir su cabeza. Lo que estaba viendo y escuchando no podía ser real. Pero ahí estaba esa mujer que lucía como Hermione, sonría como Hermione y su voz era la misma. Solo su aroma no alcanzaba a sentirlo pues la alucinación se encontraba en contra de la brisa de la noche.

Era Hermione, su Hermione. Era ella, pero ¡Hablando Búlgaro! Eso no podía ser. Esta era la alucinación más disparatada que podría tener en su vida. Pero… Merlín ¿que demonios estaba pasando?

Estaba loco, esa era la única explicación. Ron ahora estaba seguro que se había vuelto loco de remate. Loco, demente, desquiciado y todos los adjetivos que existieran.

-Te veo tan lejana de aquí querida… ¿Dónde estás?- decía la mujer contemplando a la joven.

-Perdóneme, pero no me gusta este lugar. Quiero decir… la gente que viene aquí. Pero no puedo evitar estos compromisos-

-Vamos, vamos a dentro mi querida Briana. Al calor de un dulce licor te sentirás más cómoda-

Y ambas tomadas del brazo empezaban el retorno al atiborrado salón en donde poco a poco se fueron sumergiendo en el mar de gente.

Ron, aun sin poder tomar control de su cuerpo, solo podía escuchar una y otra vez la voz de la anciana.

-¿Briana? ¿La llamó Briana? Por Merlín… no puedo estar más loco- susurró- no… no entiendo… ella era Hermione… ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué?- gimió.

A duras penas caminó hasta el umbral de la entrada al salón. Allí, semi escondido, buscó desesperado a su amor entre la gente y la vio. Aun estaba junto a esa anciana que Ron no había visto jamás en su vida y conversaban junto a otras mujeres que les rodeaban.

¿Era realidad? ¿Era alucinación? Ron ya no estaba seguro de nada. Pero en su pecho un fuego nacía otra vez, un fuego de loca esperanza. Si esta era una escena fabricada por su mente enferma, la prefería. Prefería vivir esta fantasía maravillosa en donde ella se movía ante sus ojos tan corpórea, tan viva, tan verdadera.

Pero, aun siendo el peor de los locos era imposible tener un espejismo tan grande. Porque veía a Hermione allí entre tantos otros y le era irracional imaginar a tanta gente que no conocía junto a ella al mismo tiempo. Y ella estaba con ellos… entonces…. ¡Era real!

La energía volvió a sus piernas y sin importarle ya nada más, se fue directo hacia ella. Tenía que tocarla, tenía que saber si todo esto era o no un sueño.

Una mano se cerró en su brazo izquierdo y Ron se sobresaltó. Se giró rápidamente y vio a Lub atajarlo en su camino a Hermione.

-Suéltame- Le dijo con un dejo de desesperación en la voz, pero Lub solo afirmó más su agarre.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Heath? Has estado toda la noche comportándote como un loco. Primero me abordas con toda naturalidad como queriendo conseguir algo de mi parte. Luego te convertirte en una especie de bestia al asecho esperando algún movimiento de los del grupo grande. Por un momento me hiciste creer que eras un auror encubierto que estaba aquí para investigar a esos bastardos. Después casi te me mueres aquí mismo luego de ver a Viktor Krum y ahora te lanzas hacia las mujeres de ese grupo como si fueras un desquiciado. ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada… solo suéltame yo…-

Un hombre engalanado se acercó al femenino grupo y tocó suavemente el hombro de la castaña y diciéndole algo al oído. Entonces Ron la vio fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia el grupo que él vigilara toda la noche. Luego se arregló la capita y suspirando emprendió su camino hacia este. Ron la siguió con la mirada casi sin pestañear. Esto cada vez estaba más enredado para su frágil pensamiento.

La vio llegar al grupo y llevar su pequeña mano al hombro de un hombre. Ron se quedó boquiabierto al ver ese gesto, los ojos desorbitados.

-Reacciona, Heath. El Mayordomo viene hacia acá- susurró el joven búlgaro a su amigo- despierta-

-¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Vayan a atender a los invitados, ¡Ahora!-

-Si señor- gruño Luboslav jalando del brazo a Ron para sacarlo del campo de tiro.

-Deja ya de mirar así a esa mujer. Reconozco que es hermosa, pero no exageres-

-La… ¿la ves? ¿En verdad la ves?- le preguntó Ron con una terrible ansiedad.

-¿Quién no podría verla, Heath? No solo es una de las más bonitas de la fiesta, también aquí es como una reina. Una especie de celebridad-

-¿Cómo?-

-Vaya, Se me olvida que eres un extranjero. Esa que ves allí, tomada de la mano de Viktor Krum, no es nada menos ni nada más que su esposa-

-Su… esposa…- susurró Ron sintiendo el estómago caérsele al vacío. No… eso no… ésta loca ilusión se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

-Si- dijo Lub, poniendo copas en la bandeja de Ron- Es la bella Briana Krum. El Buscador la encontró en uno de sus larguísimos viajes al extranjero. Se dice que apenas la vio quedó loco por ella y que prácticamente se la raptó para traerla a vivir a Bulgaria. Y yo creo que ella ahora debe estar extrañando mucho el calor de su tierra, pues te digo, Plovdiv es un maldito congelador-

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó el castaño sin poder comprender lo que su compañero le decía y sin poder evitar mirar como Viktor tomaba a "su esposa" de la cintura y la alejaba de un Zabini que la miraba como si quisiera devorarla. Todo esto era más y más descabellado pues Zabini también tendría que haberla reconocido. Además… le hablaba, ¡a ella! Y lo que era peor… ella le contestaba. ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Ella no podía estar conversando con esa asquerosa serpiente!

-Que la encontró en uno de sus viajes…-

-A Inglaterra- pronunció Ron apretando los puños.

-¿Inglaterra? No… la señora Krum no es inglesa, ella es sudafricana. Por eso digo que de seguro extraña el calor de su tierra-Ron le miró como si estuviera loco. Lub le estaba diciendo cosas inverosímiles- Anda y sírvele un trrago a la dama. Así aprovechas de acercárrtele un poquito y aprecias mejor su belleza-

Ron miró la bandeja que Lub le dejara en las manos y luego a su compañero con incredulidad. Luego miró otra vez a las personas del grupo y aspiró profundamente.

Se acercó llevando la bandeja con manos temblorosas. Si en verdad ella no era Hermione, no le reconocería en el momento en que le ofreciera una de las copas. Tenía que intentarlo, tenía que saber si la mujer que estaba allí junto a Krum era o no era su amor.

Pero no alcanzó a averiguarlo. Viktor Krum tomó la mano de su mujer y haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza se fue alejando con ella y a Ron lo cercaron unos tipos que le impidieron continuar su camino. Trató de zafarse pero le fue imposible ya que uno de ellos le tomó del hombro y se recargó en él, muerto de borracho.

-Suéltame idiota- dijo Ron tratando de no perder de vista a la pareja, pero el tipo solo se recargó más en él.- ¡Que me sueltes!- Se retorció y estuvo a punto de lanzar al hombre lejos, pero Luboslav, atento a los movimientos de su nuevo amigo, separó al tipo de él y le tomó del brazo para apaciguarlo.

Le arrastró a un rincón del salón y le dijo que se calmara. Si seguía así pronto conseguiría que el mayordomo perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba y les dejaría a ambos de patitas en la calle.

A esas alturas a Ron lo último que le importaba era perder su camuflaje. Ya ni siquiera la misión le importaba. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo detrás de esa mujer que parecía la copia exacta de Hermione. Tenía que alcanzarla y saber de una vez por todas la verdad.

-No puedes irte, Heath. La fiesta aun no termina. Tenemos que seguir atendiendo a los invitados-

-tengo que irme. Al demonio la maldita fiesta-

-Vaya, si que quedaste prendido de la belleza de la señora Krum. Pero estas loco si piensas que una mujer como ella podría mirar a alguien como tú.-

-¿Sabes donde vive?-

-¿Me estás escuchando, amigo? Ella no está a tu alcance-

-¡Responde la maldita pregunta!-

-Te calmas. A mí no me tratas como a un imbécil. Si sé donde ellos viven- y puso ambas manos enfrente de Ron para frenar sus palabras- pero no te diré donde hasta que terminemos el trabajo. Ellos no se te van a escapar solo porque te demores un par de horitas en seguirlos-

-No estoy tan seguro- susurró el Gryffinfor asustado con la afirmación del muchacho. No podría resistir que ella escapara de él de nuevo. Porque Ron no se creía ese cuento de la sudafricana llamada Briana y tenía que enfrentar a Hermione para exigirle explicaciones de por qué le había abandonado hacía casi siete años para arrancarse con Krum a la fría Bulgaria. Quería saber porqué le había hecho creer que estaba muerta destrozándolo por completo.

No tuvo más remedio que continuar en el lugar hasta que la fiesta terminó. Junto a los otros mozos recogió lo más rápido que pudo las copas regadas por todo el lugar y si no fuera porque Luboslav le arrastró hasta las cocinas, no se hubiera molestado a recibir la paga.

-Ni se les ocurra volver aquí- Dijo el mayordomo al pagarle a ambos- Son los peores mozos que he visto en mi vida-

Luboslav primero recibió la paga y después empapeló a palabrotas al mayordomo diciéndole que no pondría nunca más sus pies en tan mugroso lugar. Luego, Ron le tiró del brazo tan bruscamente que apenas pudo arrancar de las manos del viejo idiota la paga del castaño.

Una vez afuera de la mansión, Ron le llevó casi corriendo para arrinconarlo entre unos árboles de la avenida e interrogarlo sobre todo lo que supiera de los Krum.

-Ya déjame en paz. Estoy agotado de acarrear bandejas llenas de aquí para allá. Solo quiero irme a casa y hundirme en mi cama.-

-Te dejo tranquilo si me dices donde viven los Krum. Que lugares frecuentan. Que otra cosas sabes de Briana Krum-

-Ay, Heath. Son las cinco de la mañana. No pretenderás ir a la Mansión Krum a esta hora-

-Lub… me caes muy bien, pero si sigues evadiendo mis preguntas te garantizo que puedo cambiar mi actitud contigo. Y esa nueva actitud no te va a gustar nada-

-Tanto escándalo por la señora Krum. Te removió todo dentro ¿Cierto? Ese es el encanto de ella. Te diré donde viven, pero lo demás tendrás que averiguarlo tú. La señora Krum es muy reservada y su vida privada es como un misterio. Eso ha alimentado su leyenda-

-¿Qué leyenda?-

-Que es un sueño. Pero de carácter firme. Se dice que tiene a Krum comiendo de su mano y que por su causa él terminó renunciando a su promisoria carrera. Que además, seduce con un solo gesto y los hombres caen a sus pies. Pero también se dice que es muy inteligente y tiene un corazón admirable. Que le gusta la justicia y que odia a todos esos imbéciles que estuvieron en la fiesta esta noche-

-No me extraña Ser un hijo de muggles y estar compartiendo el mismo lugar que ellos es terrible-

-¿De quién hablas, Heath? En esa fiesta no había ningún hijo de muggles, ni siquiera un mestizo.-

- Pero ella…-

-¿Ella? ¿Quién? ¿La señora Krum? - y Lub se largó a reír en la cara de Ron- ¿Crees que ella es una hija de muggles? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Ella es sangre pura. Su familia es una de las más antiguas de Sudáfrica. Si fuera una impura o una mestiza no la hubieran dejado entrar, por muy esposa de Viktor Krum que fuera.-

Ron escuchaba pero no podía dar crédito a esas palabras. Lub le estaba describiendo al mismo tiempo a dos mujeres distintas. Una, la segura mujer de ascendencia aristocrática, tan dominante que podía hacer arcilla a Viktor Krum en sus manos y la otra, la maravillosa y noble mujer que tenía valores y que no comulgaba con esa asquerosa sociedad mágica que pululaba en Bulgaria.

Ambos hombres caminaron raudos por las heladas calles de la ciudad. Tomaron un breve y madrugador desayuno en un local destartalado que lo único bueno que tenía era la amplia chimenea que a Lub le atraía como a un imán. Solo el joven búlgaro se dedicó de lleno a su desayuno. Ron no podía comer y solo bebió el café amargo que la empleada del local le sirviera. Luego, y a pesar que Lub deseaba con todas sus energías quedarse junto al tibio fuego, Ron lo sacó a empujones y después de meterse a un sucio callejón, ambos desaparecieron.

La imagen que llegó al inglés al aparecerse fue majestuosa. Una enorme reja de fierro forjado entrelazada con rosales ahora secos a causa del invierno y matorrales altos que dejaban poco a la vista al otro lado. Detrás de esa reja y en el espacio que las plantas no habían ocultado, se apreciaba una gran mansión de piedra y mármol con altos balcones y escaleras fastuosas.

-Es lo más cerca que podrás estar de la mansión, Heath. Muy poca gente entra a este lugar. A los Krum no les gustan mucho las visitas. Son gente muy tranquila y solo se ve a veces al par de niños que juegan en los jardines-

-¿Niños? ¿Qué niños?- y el peso en el estómago aturdió a Ron.

-A los niños Krum… Ey, tranquilo- rió de nuevo el muchacho, muy entretenido de provocar tal caos en su amigo- No son los hijos de ellos. Son los hijos del hermano menor de Viktor Krum que vienen de visita todos los veranos-

Ron miró todo a su alrededor y pudo descubrir un lugar seguro en donde se quedaría para vigilar la mansión y esperar los movimientos del matrimonio. Lub le hablaba mientras él analizaba el terreno y el muchacho, ya completamente convencido de que no podría persuadirlo a marcharse del lugar, le advirtió que tuviera cuidado.

-Aun sigo insistiendo que Krum no tiene vínculo con los estirados de la fiesta, pero es mejor que te cuides. Uno ya no está seguro de nada en estos días-

-Tienes razón. Nada es seguro, Nada es fantasía y nada es realidad. No te preocupes por mí, muchacho. Yo sé cuidarme. Pero gracias-

-Tu nombre no es Heath ¿Verdad? Y no eres un turista despreocupado que solo quiere conocer y divertirse en Bulgaria. Eres un auror… No me mires así. Tengo el entrenamiento y hace horas que descubrí tu camuflaje. Estás aquí por ellos. Viniste por ellos y eso erra todo lo que te importaba hasta que la bella señora Krum apareció. Ten cuidado… como te llames. No deberías distraerrte de tu misión porque es muy peligrosa. Y mucho menos por tratar de alcanzar a una mujer-

-Lub. No tengo la más puta idea de lo que me estás hablando. Si te di la impresión de ser un auror, bueno, fue sin intensión. Solo he estado conociendo la región y descubriendo sus bondades. Y si me atrajo la belleza de la señora Krum… bueno, soy hombre y tengo mucha curiosidad de saber quién es ella.-

-Como digas, mi amigo. Si quieres mantener la fachada, no te lo impedirré. Pero te digo, confía en mí. Puedo ayudarte. Quierro a todos esos malditos hundidos en la peor de las prrisiones y si llegas a tener acción, no dudes en invitarme. Pero te reitero, ten cuidado. Un hombre hechizado por una mujer puede caer al infierno con la más amplia de las sonrisas y consumirse sin remedio. Y necesitas la mente clara para terminar tu cometido.-

-Ya vete, estás tan cansado que dices tonterías.-

-Me voy. Pero estaré pendiente. Y Heath… recuerda que ella es casada-

Y el joven desapareció dejando la última frase suspendida en el aire. Ron quedó pensativo y descansó el cuerpo en el muro que había escogido como parapeto.

Casada… ella estaba casada con Krum. Ella, la mujer de su vida era de propiedad de otro. Sus labios, su mirada, su voz, su piel… todo le pertenecía a otro. A Krum… a Viktor Krum.

¿Y si en verdad no era Hermione? ¿Y si en verdad era otra mujer que compartía con ella su rostro, sus gestos y su voz? Tenía que saberlo. Y si era verdad todo lo que le dijera Luboslav… ¿Qué haría?

Se arrebujó en la gruesa chaqueta de chiporro y se calentó las manos con el aliento. Una parte de él deseaba con vehemencia que la mujer de Krum fuera su adorada Hermione. Que estuviera viva. Que retornara del otro lado del velo de la muerte para sosegar a su torturado corazón. Pero la otra parte de él quería que esa mujer fuera otra, una cuyo asombroso parecido a su amor atrajera un día el corazón del búlgaro al extremo de convertirla en su esposa y así, tener en cierta medida a la chica que conociera en Hogwarts hacía tantos años.

Otra. Tenía que ser otra. Pues Ron no quería imaginar ni mucho menos aceptar que ella fuera Hermione y que Krum la besara y la tomara para él cada noche. Como aquella que ya había dado paso a la mañana mientras él vigilaba desde la calle.

Porque Ron Weasley lo mataría sin piedad si supiera que Viktor Krum le había robado a Hermione para hacerla suya y romperle el mundo en mil pedazos.


	13. Siguiendo una Loca Esperanza

Hola:

Se han portado tan bien dejándome sus comentarios que los he premiado con un nuevo capítulo.

Espero que les resuelva muchas dudas… lo los deje locos de curiosidad.

Muchos besos

Yaem Gy 

**Siguiendo una Loca Esperanza**

Un vehículo salió de la gran mansión a horas de la mañana. Ron lo observó parapetado en su escondite y trató de adivinar quién iba en él. Su instinto cazador le gritaba que fuera tras el coche e investigara a donde iba, pero su corazón le clavaba los pies al piso diciéndole que ella aun estaba en la casona. Y Ron se encontraba sumergido en ese gran dilema.

Había olvidado dormir, olvidado comer, olvidado el frío que le arreciaba. Su mente, su corazón y su fuego interior estaban concentrados en una sola corriente. Ella. Tenía que verla otra vez. Tenía que llegar hasta ella, de una vez por todas.

Era pasado mediodía cuando otro coche salió por la inmensa reja forjada. Y algo en el pecho de Ron le dijo que era ella. Salió de su escondite lo más rápido que pudo y trató de alcanzar el coche.

-Soy un idiota… debí traer una escoba- se reprendía a si mismo luego de ver que no podría alcanzar el vehículo.

El coche se fue alejando por el camino y justo cuando intentaba desaparecer para llegar al centro de la ciudad la moneda que llevaba en el bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Ron gruñó y maldijo a Harry por interrumpirlo en ese instante pero al comprender que no tenía la más mínima idea de a donde ese coche se dirigía pensó que lo mejor era esperar a su regreso y contestar al llamado de su superior.

-Dime- dijo cortante al estar furioso por la irrupción de Potter.

-Veo que no te ha ido muy bien por allá- le contestó Harry en el mismo tono- No te has reportado para decirme como te fue en la recepción de anoche. Ya me tenías preocupado-

-Vaya Potter… pensé que lo que conmigo pasara ya no era de tu más mínima importancia-

-Sí que te fue mal anoche. Estas de un humor de perros-

-La verdad anoche me fue mejor de lo que jamás creí. Encontré algunas ratas nuevas y otras que había dado por perdidas. Cuando te enteres no lo podrás creer-

Y entonces se dedicó a decirle lo vivido esa noche. Describió cada momento de la fiesta y a cada miserable que había besado el anillo de Lestrange. Pero al momento de hablar de Yaxley cambió de tono para darle más impacto.

-Una rata vieja y podrida llegó de pronto a mitad de la fiesta. Y no me vas a creer cuando te diga quién es-

-Habla ya, Ron-

-Bien…. Te informo señor "Yo soy perfecto y hago todo bien" que Yaxley está vivo-El silencio se hizo pesado y Ron esperó un minuto antes de llamar a Harry a los gritos.

-No bromees conmigo, Ron. Tú y yo vimos como Yaxley cayó al barranco esa noche. Era imposible que sobreviviera. Además vimos su cadáver-

-¿Lo viste realmente, Harry? ¿Acaso no le pediste a Foster que se encargara del cuerpo?-

-¿Me estás diciendo que…-

-Exacto. Esa noche éramos cuatro tras la pista de Yaxley. Tú, Seamus, Foster y yo. Recuerda que Foster cayó y nos dijo que continuáramos sin él y desapareció de nuestra vista. Pues bien, Estoy seguro que si fue tras nosotros y que utilizó magia para salvarle la vida a Yaxley cuando cayó al barranco. Luego tú te comportaste muy extraño al no querer comprobar por ti mismo el fallecimiento del malnacido pues lo único que deseabas era irte a casa. Seamus estaba tan ansioso de marcharse del lugar como tú. Creo que hasta yo estaba atontado esa noche.-

-Imperius- Dijo Harry de pronto- El condenado nos lanzó un Imperius-

-Y por eso le pediste a él encargarse de sacar el cuerpo de Yaxley del barranco. Me imagino que después te presentó el cuerpo de algún pobre infeliz al cual le dio a beber poción multijugos antes de matarlo y así te metió el dedo en la boca. No tienes idea que ganas tengo de darle un cariñito a ese bastardo. Déjamelo una hora para mí solo cuando vuelva a Londres y te aseguro que lamentará de verdad habernos traicionado-

-Tal vez lo considere, ese infeliz amenazó la vida de mi familia. Un trato especial de tu parte no es mala idea-

Ron sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó esas palabras. Para que Harry considerara la idea de que Ron torturara un rato a Foster era porque estaba furioso en serio con el traidor. Y Ron comenzó a frotarse las manos ante la expectativa de cobrarse la factura con Foster.

-Entonces encontraste a Lestrange, Zabini y Yaxley. Y confirmaste la traición del primer ministro búlgaro. Lo que necesitamos ahora es una prueba contundente para lanzarnos encima de ellos-

-La conseguiré, pero necesito tiempo. Tengo que averiguar algunas cosas más.-

-¿Qué cosas?-

Ron sintió las ganas de decirle todo lo demás a su antiguo amigo. Quería decirle que al fin había encontrado a Hermione y que averiguaría porqué estaba en ese lugar después de tantos años. Pero un repentino miedo lo invadió. Harry desconfiaba de su estabilidad mental y si le decía que había visto a su amada castaña, lo más probable era que Harry no le creyera. Y… calló.

-Quiero saber hasta dónde está involucrada la sociedad mágica búlgara en todo esto. Vi varias caras y quiero saber cuánto lodo tienen encima. Una vez lo sepa te daré un bonito informe con rayitas y colores-

-No demores demasiado. Mientras más pronto tengamos todo para cazarlos, mejor-

-Entendido jefe.-Dijo el pelirrojo- Ahora… ¿Me dirías como esta mi pequeño?-

-Él está bien, pero te extraña- esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de Ron- me siento mal mintiéndole, mintiéndole a Ginny, a toda tu familia- La voz de Harry sonaba deprimida- Y también mentirle a Susan. Ron…. Ella no ha estado nada bien desde que comenzamos todo este lio-

-No podemos hacer nada, Harry. Si dices algo y se filtra... todo estará perdido-

-Lo sé- Harry suspiró- Pero es difícil fingir tanto. Casi no puedo estar en el mismo cuarto con Foster. El solo mirarlo me descompone el estómago. Y luego llegar a casa y ser ignorado por Ginny…-

-¿Cómo va esa pancita?- preguntó Ron para desviar el tema. No podía resistir el tono de tristeza en la voz de su mejor amigo.

-La pancita crece bien. Ginny está hermosa, pero triste. Solo me ha hablado dos veces en estas semanas y solo para exigirme que te saque de Azkaban. Ya ni siquiera me deja que toque su vientre para sentir a mi hijo-

-Quizás si tengas que decirle a ella. No es justo que tengas problemas con ella por mi causa-

-No puedo decirle nada, Ron. Sabes que Ginny es demasiado espontanea y no podrá disimular ante el mundo. Si le digo lo de Foster no demorará ni diez minutos en dejarlo como coladera. Los Weasley son todos unos arrebatados-

-Entonces tendrás que resistir ami… Harry- No sabía cómo decirle. Las cosas estaban muy tensas entre ellos dos. Pero sentía que Harry le necesitaba.

Un silencio se coló entre ambos hombres. Era un silencio melancólico, hambriento del afecto que reinara entre ellos un día. Ron quería decirle muchas cosas a su hermano de corazón, decirle todo lo referente a sus propios dolores y su repentina esperanza al encontrar a Hermione y además deseaba consolarlo haciéndole sentir que lo seguía queriendo con la misma fuerza de toda una vida. Porque Ron Weasley amaba a Harry Potter con la misma intensidad con la que amaba a todos sus hermanos de sangre. Y le dolía la distancia que se había esparcido entre los dos.

-Malfoy me preguntó si tus arcas un se mantenían bien- dijo de pronto el pelinegro- Aunque no lo creas Draco está muy preocupado por ti-

-Está preocupado que me sorprendan y con eso le pillen a él- gruño Ron- No confío en él Harry. Intenta sonsacarle sobre Yaxley. Estoy casi seguro que él sabe que está vivo-

-Veré que hacer. Ahora dedícate a terminar con la misión y mantén la calma. Me sorprende que no te hubieras vuelto loco al ver a Yaxley allí. Sigue así y pronto estarás con James de vuelta-

El calorcito llegó a lo profundo del corazón del pelirrojo. Parecía que la soledad estaba minando el enojo de Harry y se estaba ablandando. Le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad.

-Como ordenes- dijo animado- Me voy ahora porque estoy asechando a alguien. Te daré reportes en tres días.-

-Bien… adiós-

-Harry- dijo de pronto- tú… ¿Me perdonarás algún día?-

-Tengo que irme, Ron. El malnacido está por llegar. Te espero en tres días-

La moneda dejó de brillar y el corazón de Ron se estremeció. El auror estaba dividido por todas las circunstancias. Una parte deseaba seguir a Hermione a donde fuera y recobrarla. Otra quería atrapar a todos los desgraciados que amenazaban a los suyos y una tercera deseaba volver a casa para tomar a James en brazos y buscar el perdón de Harry.

El coche que saliera a mediodía de la mansión volvió a las tres horas. Ron nuevamente no pudo saber quien estaba dentro pero su corazón se lo gritaba. Entonces decidió volver a su cuartito en la pensión y planificar de mejor forma el asecho a los Krum. Se metió entre los árboles de la avenida y desapareció para aparecer a dos cuadras de su escondite. El hambre le había tomado prisionero y se zampó una cálida comida que le brindó fuerzas nuevas. Al entrar a su habitación se metió a la ducha y luego se acurrucó en las mantas sin dejar de analizar todo lo pasado las últimas horas.

Tenía miedo de dormirse y que al despertar descubriese que todo había sido uno más de sus sueños. Pero se dijo a si mismo que tenía que descansar un poco.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba otra vez escondido vigilando la gran reja de fierro. Esta vez había sido mucho más precavido y una escoba se alojaba a uno de sus costados. Además, unos sándwiches y un termo con café le acompañaban. Solo quedaba esperar que alguien saliera de la mansión.

A la misma hora del día anterior un coche salió hacia la ciudad, pero Ron no lo siguió. Él esperaba el otro coche. Y otra vez pasado el mediodía ese coche salió por la reja. Ron, tomó su escoba y tras dar una ligera patada al suelo se elevó.

Le siguió por el sinuoso camino a una altura prudente. El frío le azotaba el cuerpo pero él no se amilanaba. A poca distancia de la ciudad el mago bajó a tierra y comenzó a seguir el coche al trote. Pero no tuvo que correr demasiado. Con solo seguir el trayecto que tomaba el vehículo adivinó que se dirigía al centro mágico de Plovdiv por lo cual decidió aparecerse en el lugar y esperar.

Se apareció en un callejón cercano a la calle principal. Y allí vio asomarse el coche. Continuó siguiéndolo hasta que el vehículo paró. Al abrirse la puerta el pecho de Ron resonó. Era ella.

La mujer salió del vehículo y comenzó a caminar hasta meterse en un fino restaurante y encontrarse con otras féminas que le esperaban.

Y Ron tuvo que esperar otra vez. Pero se lo tomó con humor. Se atrincheró en el pequeño callejón y devoró una de sus provisiones sin perder de vista la puerta del restaurante.

Solo tuvo que esperar una hora. Una hermosa castaña ataviada con un abrigo rojo y jeans oscuros salió del restaurante y comenzó a caminar por la gélida calle dando sutiles pasitos con sus botas altas. Ron la fue siguiendo cautelosamente hasta que la vio detenerse frente a la ya conocida librería.

-Era ella- susurró- siempre fue ella-

La mujer entró por la puerta de rústica madera y Ron respiró muy hondo. Había llegado la hora.

Se miró a sí mismo y pudo notar que su vestimenta no era la más apropiada para el reencuentro, pero ya no podía cambiarse. Luego recordó sus facciones. Y rápidamente caminó hasta la esquina de la cuadra y en un solo movimiento los castaños cabellos cambiaron a su rojo original mientras los ojos se coloreaban de su antiguo azul. Se acomodó la chamarra y caminó hasta la librería con el corazón saltando desbocado.

Entró al lugar y miró por todos lados. No había muchas personas en ese momento. De inmediato su cabello de fuego llamó la atención de las dos mujeres que caminaban entre los estantes llenos de libros, pero el hombre solo concentró su atención a la que estaba de espaldas en el último rincón de la librería. Se aproximó a paso seguro y en un par de minutos ya estaba detrás de ella.

Las manos le temblaban y el pecho le saltaba. Las piernas apenas podían sostenerlo. El delicioso perfume de ella le embrutecía los sentidos y trataba de aspirarlo todo lo posible. Ella pasaba los dedos por los lomos como buscando algo especial y Ron notó que prácticamente acariciaba los libros.

Él pudo comprobar que el libro que dejara hacía unos días escondido entre otros seguía en el mismo lugar y con sigilo lo tomó para acercarse a ella.

-Lo leí, lo leí… éste también… vaya, parece que ya leí todos los libros de este lugar- se hablaba la mujer a sí misma en inglés.

Ron sonrió y por debajo del brazo de ella aproximó el viejo libro.

-¿Y éste también lo leyó señorita?- le dijo con su tono de voz más profundo de lo normal.

Ella se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se le quedó mirando a los ojos. Ese solo gesto casi derriba a Ron por completo.

-Señora. Y no, no he leído ese libro- le contestó ella con un dejo de molestia.- Permiso- le dijo y sin siquiera tomar el libro siguió caminando por los corredores entre los estantes.

El corazón de Ron se trisó en miles de fisuras. Ella parecía no reconocerle o estaba fingiendo demasiado bien. Y no… Ron no podía creer que ella estuviera haciendo eso.

-¿Está segura? - Y le tomó del brazo- Quizás si se detiene a mirar bien la portada tal vez pueda reconocerlo-

-¿Podría soltar mi brazo por favor? Está siendo muy rudo conmigo.-

-¡Ni siquiera ha mirado la tapa del libro!-

La mujer, molesta con la actitud de Ron tomó con brusquedad el libro desde las manos de él y luego de mirar la tapa lo devolvió al mismo tiempo que se deshacía del agarre del pelirrojo.

-No. No lo he leído. Y no parece tan interesante leer sobre un colegio.-

-¡Pues en mi país es el libro más vendido!- le dijo Ron ya furioso de la desfachatez de ella- No hay mago que no lo haya leído-

-Bueno, tal vez si me hubiera abordado con más delicadeza me hubiera interesado por el libro. Pero su actitud es muy agresiva y así no me interesa leer su bendito libro-

-¡¿Bendito libro? ¡Nunca a "Hogwarts, una Historia" se le había tratado con tanto desdén!-

-No ha sido mi intención insultar su libro. Pero usted me está arrinconando groseramente y si no me deja en paz le aseguro que no demoraré en defenderme-

-Podría lanzarme unos pájaros para que me picoteen los brazos y la cara por ejemplo- Le dijo Ron con la mirada encendida. El pecho latiendo con el recuerdo recuperado de alguna vieja pelea.

-No parece ser una mala idea. Pero tengo una mejor- y la mujer movió la varita sutilmente haciendo que un grueso libro del estante más alto cayera en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

El golpe fue certero y Ron se agachó llevando ambas manos a la cabeza. El dolor era intenso pero más intensa era la rabia por la actitud de Hermione. Pronto algo caliente fue recorriéndole y al sacar la mano el rojo color de la sangre la cubría por completo.

-¡Merlín!- escuchó mientras un pequeño mareo le tomaba por sorpresa- ¡¿Ve lo que me hace hacer?-

Ella se agachó a su lado y trató de ver la herida, pero Ron ya estaba muy enojado y se alejó todo lo que pudo.

-Ay… no, no, no- Se asustó más al ver que la sangre no paraba- No se aleje, déjeme curarlo-

-¿Acaso lo que quería no era que me fuera al diablo? Pues lánceme otro libro y me mandará directo al infierno- gruñó el sangrante pelirrojo.

-¿Podría ser un poco más amable? Intento curarlo-

-Si no amenazara mi integridad tal vez si sería más amable- le dijo él y se levantó de un viaje, pero el mareo se acentuó y tuvo que apoyarse en un estante. Ella le abrazó de la cintura y eso solo contribuyó a que Ron se desestabilizara mucho más. Sus piernas se doblaron y como en cámara lenta ambos fueron cayendo al suelo. El corazón del pelirrojo parecía a punto de explotar y solo atinó a mirar a la mujer que le abrazaba con anhelo desesperado.

-Perdóneme por haberlo lastimado así señor…-

¿En verdad no le reconocía? ¿En verdad esta mujer que le tenía en sus brazos en ese momento no era su Hermione? Una caliente gota de sangre fue bajando por la sien del hombre recordándole que lo que vivía en ese momento era muy real y el mareo solo se recalcaba esa afirmación.

-Ron… Ronald Weasley- susurró en un último intento desesperado para que ella terminara ese juego cruel.

-Señor Weasley... déjeme llevarlo para que lo atiendan. Está sangrando mucho- le decía ella con mirada preocupada. Entonces la tristeza invadió a Ron por completo. Esos ojos no mentían. Ella no era Hermione.

-No- Intentó deshacer el abrazo- Yo puedo solo… perdón por moles…- la nausea fue más poderosa que su intento de salir huyendo del lugar y no pudo más que recibir un nuevo abrazo.

-No sea terco… déjeme ayudarlo-

-¡No soy terco!… ¡y no estaría así si usted no me lanza el libro en la cabeza!-

-¿Qué esperaba? Usted me asustó.-

Con la ayuda de un dependiente de la librería Ron fue llevado a una pequeña bodeguita en donde la señora Krum saco de su bolso un pequeño frasquito. Vertió algunas gotitas en la herida y ésta fue cicatrizando a mismo tiempo que el ardor irritaba más el genio del inglés.

-¡¿No encontró algo más ardiente que ponerme en la cabeza? Digo, para terminar el trabajo de matarme-

-En vez de quejarse tanto debería agradecer mi ayuda-

-Si, por su puesto. Le agradezco mucho que me intentara matar con un libro-

-¡Es usted tan irritante! dijo ella y a Ron le recordó dolorosamente a su castaña- ¡No para de reclamar por todo! ¡Usted me provocó! Yo solo quería que me dejara en paz-

-Solo le ofrecía leer un libro. Pero ya me arrepiento. Usted no podría apreciar un libro como ese-

-No dejará de buscarme pelea ¿verdad? Podría estarse muriendo en este momento pero no dejará de pelear conmigo-

-Yo solo quiero irme de aquí. No debí acercarme… soy tan tonto- Se lamentó el pelirrojo. Estaba devastado. Todas las ilusiones que había albergado en su alma se habían desvanecido al comprobar que la mujer que llevaba el mismo rostro y la misma voz de su amor no era ella. Solo era un espejo del pasado, un espejo que Krum había encontrado en otro lugar mucho antes que él.- Solo déjeme irme. No volveré a molestarla- Y sintiéndose más repuesto del golpe se levantó de la mesa en donde se le había puesto y dio algunos pasos hacia la salida. Pero otro mareo lo atrapó.

Su cuerpo se aferraba al umbral de la puerta mientras unos delicados brazos se cruzaban en su pecho con toda su fuerza. Ron quiso liberarse pero no pudo. Y ella le apretó contra sí misma mucho más.

-No puede irse solo. Déjeme llevarlo con un sanador. Y después le llevo a su casa-

-No. Déjeme. Solo quiero estar solo-

-Pues no le daré en el gusto. Irá conmigo aunque no quiera-

El sanador dijo que solo necesitaba descanso y una buena comida. Que la debilidad no solo había sido a causa del golpe sino que también por agotamiento. Fue la señora Krum quien se encargó de interactuar por el sanador ya que Ron no quiso hablar más. No tenía la mínima intensión de hablar el horrendo búlgaro.

Se resistió a que esa mujer lo llevara a su alojamiento, pero no contaba en que ella era mucho más terca que él. Y después de muchos tiras y aflojas entre los dos, el coche de la castaña llegó a la puerta de la pequeña pensión.

-Le dije que me dejara en la cuadra anterior. En verdad señora Krum, es usted muy porfiada-

-Vaya… veo que sabe quién soy. Por un momento juraría que usted creía que yo era otra persona-

-Yo también- susurró él- ¿Puede mover su coche hasta esos árboles? -

-Pero la entrada a su pensión…-

-¿Lo va a hacer o no?-

-Uy… que hombre tan odioso- gruño ella moviendo al fin el vehículo- ¿contento?-

-Si- Y salió del auto con la mayor rapidez que su cuerpo le permitía.- Adiós-

-Un gracias hubiera sido mucho mejor-

-O si claro. Gracias por golpearme la cabeza con un grueso libro y casi matarme. Fue muy amable de su parte-

-UFFF… Mejor me voy. Creo ya haber pagado mi condena por darle con el libro. Y ya no me arrepiento tanto por ello-

-Bien… Váyase- Ron le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada de su cuarto escuchando como las ruedas del auto empezaban a rodar por el camino, pero solo dio algunos pasos. En verdad estaba muy débil a causa de no haber dormido y comido casi nada en dos días, sin contar la pérdida de sangre y la terrible jaqueca que le torturaba. Cayó al suelo y quedó boca abajo un momento sintiendo que el mundo daba vueltas enormes a su alrededor. Estaba herido física y emocionalmente y solo quería encerrarse y escapar de todo y de todos.

-Señor Weasley… señor Weasley… Ron- escuchó la hermosa voz que tanto amaba. Pero no era ella. No era ella.

-Me siento muy mal- susurró- Mi cabeza me está matando-

-Venga conmigo. Por favor, permítame ayudarlo-

A duras penas Briana Krum lo llevó por el cerrado pasillo hasta alcanzar la puerta. Con un ligero movimiento de varita ésta se abrió y como pudieron llegaron a la estrecha cama. Ron cayó con todo su peso sobre ella y cerró los ojos para no ver las paredes girando sobre él. Mientras, Briana corrió hasta el baño y tomando un tazón lo llenó de agua para volver junto al herido.

-beba un poco. Le hará bien- le dijo delicadamente.

-Pudo levitarme. Era más fácil que llevarme a la rastra- Le dijo Ron abriendo un ojo-

-Pude hacerlo, si. Pero usted además de débil está muy frío y necesita calor para aliviarse-

-Lo que quiero es dormir. Y que esta jaqueca se vaya-

-Beba… le insisto-

Ella se acercó a la cama y ayudó a Ron a levantar un poco la cabeza para darle de beber un poco de agua. Luego le dejo acostado y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna y Ron solo atinó a decir un "adiós" muy bajito sintiendo que ahora si el mundo se le venía encima.

Se quedó allí por un buen rato y al sentir el frio del atardecer lamentó no haberse cubierto el cuerpo con una manta. Pero estaba tan agotado y débil que solo podía mover los párpados y estos solo querían seguir cerrados.

La oscuridad se empezó a hacer presente pero fue interrumpida por una luz que se encendió en la habitación. Ron pestañeó un poco pero luego apretó los parpados en protesta y tanteando su varita intentó levantarse.

-No. Quédese quieto. Soy yo, Briana.-

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Pensé que se había ido-

-Solo fui por algo para comer. Merlín, usted está muy frío. Muévase un poco. Ayúdeme a acostarlo bajo las mantas-

No esperó respuesta y fue moviendo a Ron hasta que lo dejó bien tapado y acomodado con la almohada. Luego tomó un paquete y de él sacó un plato de papel que estaba tapado. Al abrirlo el vapor salió disparado y tomando una cuchara le dijo a Ron que abriera la boca.

Ron se negó al principio pero Briana era una mujer muy fuerte y pronto tomó las riendas de la situación. Al poco rato Ron parecía un niño pequeño que abría la boca enfurruñado mientras ella le daba de comer. Del famoso cazador que era el terror de los más peligrosos mortífagos, solo le quedaba el ceño fruncido.

-Muy bien. Ahora beberá un poco de leche tibia y con eso ya se sentirá mucho mejor. Mañana ya estará como nuevo y podrá acosar a otra mujer con su famoso librito de Hogwarts- sonrió Briana al limpiarle la boca con un pañuelo.

-No me trate como si fuera un niño. Casi tengo veintiséis años-

-Pero se comporta como un niñito malcriado- ella volvió a sonreír- De seguro es el regalón de las mujeres de su familia-

-Mi madre y mi hermana no me malcriaron. Solo estoy molesto por todo lo que pasó-

-Está bien. Beba. La leche tibia es lo mejor antes de dormir-

Ron la miraba atenderlo tan solícitamente que le recordó a su hermosa castaña hacía siete años atrás, cuando su brazo se había departido y ella trataba de alimentarlo con tazas de té y setas mal cocinadas. La melancolía le invadía ahora y suspiró hondo atrayendo la atención de la señora Krum.

-Ya no se lamente. De verdad mañana estará mejor. Hágame caso y beba su leche-

Para ese momento Ron ya podía tomar el tazón con sus propias manos y beber el contenido por sí mismo, pero se sentía tan dulce el contacto con Briana que se dejó ayudar y, rodeado por los brazos de la mujer, bebió pequeños sorbos de leche hasta que su ánimo se compuso otra vez.

-Señora Krum. Ya es un poco tarde. Usted ya debería estar en su casa-

-Es verdad- Susurró ella y por un momento su mirada quedó pegada a la de Ron- Se… será mejor que me vaya.- Delicadamente le dejó la cabeza en la almohada y empezó a arreglar su abrigo y su cabello para salir del cuarto.

Ron la contemplaba y deseó con todo su corazón que ella se quedara, pero la molestosa voz de la conciencia le gritaba que por muy parecida que Briana Krum fuera con Hermione, ella no era Hermione. Desvió la mirada y notó la gran mancha de sangre que se alojaba en el hombro derecho de la mujer haciendo más oscuro el rojo del abrigo en ese sector.

-Creo que le arruiné su abrigo-

Ella se miró el hombro que él le señalaba con el dedo y dio un pequeño suspiro. Luego tomó su varita y otra manta que puso sobre el herido. Después se dirigió a la puerta y miró por última vez a Ron.

-Espero que se recupere pronto. En verdad lamento haberle golpeado con el libro. Pero debo decir que es la forma más extraña en que alguien ha intentado llamar mi atención. Y aunque no lo crea… fue divertido conocerlo Ronald Weasley, cuídese. Adiós-

-No sé si para mí fue divertido, pero la jaqueca me lo recordará por varios días. Adiós señora Krum-

-Briana… mi nombre es Briana. Adiós-

-Y a mí puede decirme Ron… solo mi madre me dice Ronald y solo cuando está enojada-

-¿Y quien dice que a mí ya se me quitó el enojo? - sonrió la castaña y dio la vuelta.

Y ella apagó la luz del cuarto y cerró la puerta y Ron sintió eso como si le hubieran apagado la luz de la esperanza y le cerraran la puerta a la vida.


	14. Briana

Hola:

He vuelto… eh eh eh .

Y traigo capítulo nuevo.

Jijiji

A leer se ha dicho.

Saludos

Yaem Gy 

**Briana**

El dolor de cabeza lo había aturdido por completo y se durmió toda la noche de un solo viaje. No tuvo pesadillas pero al despertar la mañana siguiente las punzadas en la cabeza le recordaron todo lo vivido.

Y se quedó mirando a la nada con una dolorosa expresión de amargura. No podía aceptar que esa mujer que estuviera con él el día de ayer, solo fuera una desconocida y no su gran amor.

-Me engañaste corazón… me dijiste que era ella. Y yo, el maldito estúpido te creí- De dijo golpeándose el pecho- Pero ya no te vuelvo a escuchar. Perdí mucho tiempo detrás de una fantasía…. Tendré que trabajar extra para recuperar lo perdido. Atrapar a Lestrange… saber qué demonios hace Krum metido en este lio-

Se levantó y el mareo lo invadió por un momento. Respiró muy hondo y se cambió la ropa para salir y buscar algún indicio que le entregara las pruebas que necesitaba.

Salió a la intemperie e intentó seguir su misión como si nada hubieses pasado. Pero la falta de un buen desayuno, la jaqueca y la nostalgia que le invadieron, solo le permitieron moverse algunas cuadras y terminó sentado en un localcito donde un café le dio calor, pero le acentuó la migraña.

-Creo que perdí otro día. Maldición. No quiero estar más aquí… quiero irme… tengo que irme… tengo que alejarme de esa mujer-

Esa mujer… ella le había revuelto todo. Primero le daba una esperanza loca, luego casi le mataba con un libro y después… después le aturdía con ese trato, ese perfume, esa sonrisa…

Tenía que escapar. Tenía que irse muy lejos para que ella no le atormentara más. Esa no era su Hermione, era un espejismo y era peor que un fantasma… era real y le arrastraba. Y él no podía sentirse así… amaba a Hermione y solo por ella debía sentir esa brutal necesidad.

Resignado a que a causa de su estado de salud ese día no podría hacer nada bien, se encaminó a su refugio y se recostó sin más alimento que la amarga taza de café del pequeño local. No quería nada, solo dormir mucho para poder recuperarse lo más pronto posible.

Eran las dos cuando sintió un ruido cerca de su habitación y sacando la varita saltó como pudo de la cama y esperó apuntando a la puerta.

-¿Señor Weasley? ¿Está usted allí?- sintió la voz detrás de la puerta y su pecho dio un vuelco.

-¿Qué demonios vino a hacer aquí otra vez?- susurró y a paso forzado fue a abrir- ¿Qué quiere? ¿No le bastó con todo lo que me hizo ayer?-

-Vaya... Sin duda su carácter es horrible… Solo quise saber si estaba mejor- Le contestó Briana alzándose en toda su estatura para hacerle frente- Solo quería asegurarme que hubiera amanecido mejor… pero veo que solo ha empeorado-

-Muchas gracias por su preocupación. Estoy bien... ahora… adiós- e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero ella fue más rápida y entró al cuarto dejándolo perplejo- Dije Adiós-

-Está pálido y apuesto que no ha comido en toda la mañana. Le traje leche, sándwiches y un pollo con arroz que está divino. Lo cociné yo misma y nadie nunca se ha quejado de mi cocina- y sin más se instaló en la mesita poniendo todo lo que traía.- Además traje un jugo de calabaza exquisito-

-No necesito nada de eso. No tiene que venir aquí. Ya no me morí, no tiene que seguir sintiéndose culpable-

-No debería… usted prácticamente me acorraló en la librería y se merecía un buen golpe… pero después lo vi tan vulnerable que sentí que debía cuidarle hasta que estuviera mejor-

Ron la miró y vio en ella a esa dulce Hermione que le visitaba todas las tardes después de clases cuando se envenenó con el Hidromiel y odió a su corazón que saltaba dichoso dentro de él. Quería que se fuera y no volviera más… y quería que se quedara y le cuidara con dulzura.

-Ya estoy bien, de verdad. Solo necesito dormir hoy y mañana estaré como nuevo. No necesitaba tomarse tantas molestias-

-Deje de decir tonterías y venga a comer algo-

No supo cómo pero su estómago de repente empezó a gruñir con violencia y ya no pudo resistirse a la tentación de una verdadera comida. Se acercó de a poco, como lo hacen los lobos cuando se les tiende un trozo de carne y ellos se aproximan vacilantes atentos a cualquier movimiento que los espante y les haga huir. El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama y ella le tendió un paño bordado en las piernas y sobre él puso el humeante plato. El hombre quedó mirando el manjar y un brillo de la adolescencia retornó a su mirada. Luego la mujer puso a su alcance el tazón rebosante de jugo de calabaza y una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó a los labios del tosco hombre.

-Beba… le gustará- dijo ella y se instaló a su lado con otro plato y un vaso con jugo- No creí que comer sopa otra vez fuera de su agrado. Creí que querría comer algo más sustancioso-

-No la entiendo Briana… Ayer no quería ni verme y ahora me atosiga con comida-

-Yo tampoco le entiendo a usted Ronald… ayer me perseguía por toda la librería y ahora solo quiere que me marche-

-Ron… ya le dije…-

-Deje de gastar palabras… coma- le sonrió

Ron, obediente, empezó a probar lo que había en su plato. Y lo encontró delicioso. El pollo estaba riquísimo y el arroz graneado como a él le gustaba. Al probar el jugo su mente lo arrastró al comedor de Hogwarts y luego de beber un buen trago suspiró complacido.

Comió hasta el último grano y bebió hasta la última gota. Y se sintió pleno como hacía mucho no se sentía. Al terminar miró a la señora Krum que lo contemplaba risueña. De seguro le había visto comer como lo hiciera en sus mejores años y eso le dio un poco de vergüenza. Mas, Briana se levantó de su lugar y escarbó en su bolso y sacó un par de manzanas rojas y bonitas.

-No se las mostré hasta que comiera todo su almuerzo. Se merece una por ser un niño obediente-

-No soy un niño- se quejó él- Deje de tratarme así- pero no pudo evitar el pucherito que lo traicionaba.

-No quise molestarlo. Solo quería ser amable. Está tan solo aquí que sentí que necesitaba una mano amiga. Tomé, está sabrosa-le dijo con lo que Ron percibió como una dulce voz.

-¿Qué quiere? Todo esto debe tener un propósito-

-Ya le dije, solo quería ser amable. Después de todo usted está convaleciente por mi causa-

-¿Su esposo sabe que usted está aquí? - Dijo Ron después de tomar la manzana y de darle una mascada. La miró intensamente y notó un rubor en las mejillas de la mujer. -¿No le molesta que esté en la habitación de otro hombre?-

-Tenía que arruinarlo ¿verdad? - Dijo Briana alejándose y comenzando a arreglar sus cosas- No puede ver solo un gesto de amistad. Tiene que pensar otra cosa-

-Bueno… no todas las mujeres se esmeran en agradar a un hombre que no sea su marido ¿No lo cree?- y le tomó del codo para obligarla a mirarlo. Se estaba dejando llevar por el revoltijo de emociones que se apretujaban en su interior. Ella le estaba enloqueciendo y eso le estaba matando.

-Idiota. Yo no le miro con las intenciones que usted me ha mirado desde el principio. Solo quise ser amable. Pero claro, un tipo como usted no sabría hacer la diferencia.-

-Yo no la he mirado de ninguna manera, además… ¿por qué se agita tanto?- sonrió extrañado el pelirrojo- Solo era una pregunta y usted la ha tomado demasiado mal. Si solo era gentileza de buena vecina no tendría que ponerse tan tensa y nerviosa.-

-¡No estoy tensa ni mucho menos nerviosa!… ¡y suélteme antes que le tire el armario encima!-

-Bien, bien- la soltó él inglés que sentía viva su sangre de nuevo- ¡Que mujer! ¡¿Tiene que andar pegándole a todo el que se acerca? Parece un ángel delicado pero es todo un demonio-

-¡No soy así! ¡Es usted que me provoca! ¡Me saca de mis casillas!-

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Usted insistió en quedarse cuando le dije que se fuera! ¡No tiene que estar aquí soportándome! ¡La puerta es muy ancha y usted cabe muy bien en ella! Nunca le pedí que estuviera aquí-

-¡Imbécil!- espetó la castaña. Tomó lo que le faltaba y dio la vuelta. Azotó la puerta sin siquiera decir adiós-

-Adiós Briana.- susurró el sintiendo las desesperadas ganas de detenerla- Es mejor así. No puedo tenerte cerca-

Suspiró hondo y se sentó en la cama obligándose a permanecer allí. No podría resistir la tentación si ella seguía allí con él. Y no quería cometer una estupidez. Ella no era Hermione, tenía que convencerse de eso. Pero su corazón seguía gritando y él no sabía cómo callarlo.

Miró de pronto hacia la mesa y allí seguían intactos el par de sándwiches y la botella de leche.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer cosas como estas?… ¿Por qué?-

Azotó la puerta de su cuarto y tiró el bolso lejos. Había estado emanando impotencia y rabia desde que se marchara de la habitación de ese hombre. Era una tonta. ¡Una estúpida! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido preparar todo eso para él? ¿Por qué había dedicado su tiempo en un desconocido?

-¡Idiota!… Solo quise enmendar mi error. Pero no, él muy tarado se cree un Dios y piensa que yo... que yo-

Se sentó en la silla del tocador y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Se desconocía por completo. Ella no era así, ella no reaccionaba así con nadie. Ella era siempre muy correcta y cerebral. Siempre pensaba todos sus movimientos antes de hacer cualquier cosa y analizaba todas las consecuencias de sus posibles actos… pero esta vez las cosas habían sido distintas, muy distintas.

Ese hombre. Él era el culpable. Desde que lo vio en la librería la tarde anterior todo se le había vuelto de cabeza. Era tan irritable, tan insoportable...

Pero desde que le mirara a los ojos algo había cambiado en ella. Fue solo mirarlo una vez y sufrir una especie de dolor en el pecho. Y Briana sintió miedo de eso. Sintió tanto miedo que como pudo trató de alejarlo. Pero el muy cretino no la dejó en paz. Y tuvo que tirarle el libro encima… y lastimarlo.

Y no pensó en que pudiera herirlo de verdad. No pensó… ella, que siempre pensaba en todo.

Porque si en algo se destacaba era en su sensatez. Y se sentía orgullosa de ello.

Toda su vida había elegido la opción más lógica y sensata. Desde que era una niña todo se regía en el orden en que ella quería que las cosas sucedieran. Había crecido en Johannesburgo con todas las comodidades y las atenciones que eran propias de su linaje. Sus padres la habían criado con esmero y había asistido a la mejor escuela de magia de Sudáfrica. Allí había conocido a tantas personas diferentes, tan diversas. Y ella amaba la comunión que se había logrado con ellas. Pero aun así su país estaba contaminado por el virus del Apartheid y la segregación era horrenda. Sus mejores amigos eran hijos de muggles y tuvo que luchar mucho para apoyarlos y protegerlos de los que desaprobaban que una sangre pura los tratara. Y ella se rebeló a esa doctrina estúpida y se había ganado muchos enemigos. Pero no le importaba. Ella era feliz por tener los amigos que tenía.

Así creció hasta que al cumplir dieciséis años conociera a Viktor Krum. Él era un joven silencioso y agradable, pero solo se dedicaba a mirarla leer en la biblioteca.

No supo como de repente ella y él eran novios. Y Viktor le dijo que quería llevarla a conocer el mundo. En verdad Briana no moría con la idea y la verdad era que quería continuar sus estudios y sacar la carrera de Leyes mágicas, con lo cual hubiera tenido que instalarse en la desconocida Londres, cosa que siempre le había emocionado. Al terminar daría verdadera ayuda a sus amigos y sentiría que tenía un propósito en la vida. Porque aunque para ese entonces el Apartheid había sido arrancado de su querida Sudáfrica muggle, en la mágica estaba atornillada con fuerza.

Ella no aceptó la proposición del búlgaro y continuó en sus propios asuntos, pero la tragedia le haría cambiar sus planes.

Una noche ella y sus padres viajaban a Pretoria para celebrar el cumpleaños de un amigo de su padre y se les cruzó un vehículo muggle. Ninguno de los tres pudo reaccionar a tiempo y usar sus varitas y el choque fue atroz.

Sus padres murieron instantáneamente y ella perdió la conciencia por meses. Al despertar lo único que le quedaba en el mundo era Viktor y él se esmeró para cuidarla.

Ella curó de a poco y pudo ver que Viktor realmente la amaba. El búlgaro había prácticamente abandonado su carrera por ella y Briana se sentía culpable y comprometida. Ella quería seguir viviendo en Sudáfrica, pero Viktor le rogaba que se marchara con él a Bulgaria. Y cuando Viktor le propuso matrimonio arrodillado con la más dulce expresión de súplica, Ella se sintió atrapada.

No podía negarse después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella. No podía ser tan cruel. Ella lo quería, en verdad lo quería, pero nunca puedo escuchar su corazón cuando él la besaba. Solo sentía un cosquilleo soso y una culpa tremenda.

Y se casó con él una tarde de Diciembre en la soleada Johannesburgo. Su vestido era hermoso con miles de florecitas y un ramo de nomeolvides. Viktor estaba dichoso, como si hubiera alcanzado al fin la estrella que había perseguido por años. Pero ella solo sonreía con la esperanza de que ese paso fuera el correcto.

La partida a Bulgaria fue dolorosa y con el tiempo su ánimo libre y tibio se fue enfriando hasta hacerla una mera autómata que solo era ella misma cuando leía o se dedicaba a labores sociales.

Viktor era un buen hombre y un excelente marido. Pero era algo frío y seguía demasiado silencioso. Y ella le miraba con la esperanza de poder llegar amarlo de verdad algún día.

Pero mientras albergaba esa esperanza fue viendo que su esposo se relacionaba con gente que ella consideraba completamente indeseable. Eran de ese mismo tipo de personas que habían hecho tanto daño a sus amigos en Sudáfrica.

Lestrange le causaba escalofríos y éste la miraba siempre con un modo muy extraño y molesto. Ella le odiaba y no podía entender como su esposo le dirigía la palabra. Después conoció a ese Zabini que la miraba con morbo y deseo y eso le provocaba nauseas.

Muchas veces discutió con Viktor a causa de esos hombres., Pero su esposo insistía que tenerlos cerca era un mal necesario. Y ella no lograba entender el porqué.

Y había pasado sus seis años de matrimonio en un total cautiverio gélido. Pues trataba por todos los medios de no toparse con esas personas tan indeseables y luchaba para que su corazón latiera de una vez para su esposo. Pero nada… solo le quería… solo eso.

Y ahora llegaba ese hombre de la nada y le desordenaba esa vida fría y demasiado calmada. Y ella no sabía por qué se inquietaba tanto por haberle lastimado. Le había visto sangrar y acurrucarse como un niño herido y solo. Eso le estremeció en lo más profundo.

Parecía que él la había confundido con otra mujer. E intentaba que ella le reconociera de algún lado. Pero al darse cuenta de su error había querido huir de ella, como quien trata de escapar de un espejismo. Y al verlo tan vulnerable en su pecho nació el deseo de cuidarlo. Claro… porque ella lo había herido… esa era la explicación lógica.

Pero no pudo abstraerse del latido que sintió cuando le daba a ver el agua. O cuando le dio de comer… o cuando lo tenía abrazado para darle de beber la leche. Y se sintió nerviosa cuando ese hombre le miró con sus ojos de cielo y su cabello refulgía con la luz de la lámpara.

No pudo quitárselo de la mente en todo el camino de vuelta a casa y en la noche su imagen danzaba ante ella. Y Briana empezó a sentir algo que jamás creyera sentir antes. Pero que no quería tomarlo en cuenta.

Y esa mañana el primer pensamiento había sido para él. Y ella no pudo controlar el impulso de cocinar algo delicioso para atender al herido. Y a mediodía estaba dichosa guardando toda la merienda en su bolso y casi corriendo hasta el auto para ir a ver como había amanecido ese pelirrojo tosco y rabioso.

Y estar con él otra vez en la intimidad de su cuarto le inquietó mucho más. Pero borró el pensamiento al divertirse tanto al mirarlo comer. Realmente parecía un niño pequeño al cual le había traído un dulce o un pastel. Comía como si no hubiera mañana y eso relajó los miedos de la castaña. Él estaba curando, ella lo estaba curando.

Pero después tenía que decir todas esas cosas que solo la asustaban y que le hacían ver el error que había cometido.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido preparar todo para ese desconocido? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza cuando se encerró en ese cuarto con él, si no era su marido? Ella no era así. Ella no hacía esas cosas. Ahora ese Ronald pensaría que ella era una golfa o mucho peor. Ella solo quería ayudarlo sin querer algo a cambio. No lo que él pensaba que ella quería.

Y ahora se sentía mal. Muy mal. Si alguien se enteraba de lo que había hecho, y eso que no había hecho nada malo, podrían ir y decirle quizás que cosas a su esposo y le causarían un gran daño.

-Pero si no hice nada malo… ¿por qué pensó que estaba de resbalosa con él? Soy una estúpida. No volveré a ese lugar nunca más. Ya hice mi buena acción y si fue mal interpretada no es mi culpa. Espero no volver a ver a ese Ronald Weasley nunca más en mi vida.

Pero su inconsciente no decía lo mismo. Ese Ronald le había quitado la respiración y la tranquilidad. Y su sonrisa la estaba aturdiendo. Y su fuerte y estremecedor aroma también.

Briana sacudió su cabeza y aspiró todo el aire que pudo. No regresaría al pequeño cuartito de la pensión. Volvería a su rutina serena y sin contratiempos y la paz retornaría otra vez.

Dos días después sentía que algo le faltaba. Era como si hubiera recuperado algo perdido hacía mucho tiempo y que había vuelto a perder.

Como perdida en un limbo llegó a la pequeña librería y buscó por todos lados ese libro que el tal Ronald Weasley le mostrara en su primer encuentro… pero el libro no estaba. Briana preguntó por él a los encargados de la librería y uno de ellos le dijo que un hombre castaño lo había comprado el día anterior. Ella entonces pidió le trajeran otro volumen pero le dijeron que eso demoraría mínimo seis meses ya que ese libro no era rentable en ese país y que nunca nadie lo había pedido.

Briana se fue caminando cabizbaja por las heladas calles de Plovdiv preguntándose quien se había llevado la única copia del ese libro que ahora ella deseaba con todas sus energías leer. Ese libro que lo había traído hasta ella.

Por un momento sintió el deseo insoportable de correr hasta el extremo de la ciudad y buscar a ese estúpido inglés que le había enredado el mundo, pero se contuvo y pensó que se estaba volviendo loca. No podía ser que se sintiera así por un hombre. Ni siquiera por Viktor había sentido algo parecido.

Vagó un rato sin mirar a ningún lugar y se sentó en un frío banquito de una plaza. No entendía por qué se sentía tan desdichada. Se abrazó a sí misma y quedó mirando a un punto inexistente mientras el viento frió le sacudía los cabellos.

-Si sigue sentada allí va a agarrar un resfriado tremendo- escuchó detrás de ella y su pecho salto por lo que ella interpretó como el latido provocado por el susto. Al girar, Ronald Weasley le miraba de una forma que la estremecía.

-¿Qué hace aquí? - dijo casi con un hilo de voz.

-Solo vine a dejarle algo- Y pasando su mano por sobre el hombro de ella, dejó en su regazo un libro antiguo.- pensé que quizás si le interesaría leerlo después de todo-

Briana miró su regazo y el titulo brillaba ante sus ojos con una clara invitación a la lectura. Ella posó sus dedos por la tapa y acarició el tomo con mucha delicadeza.

-Pero me dijeron que otra persona se lo había llevado… ¿cómo es posible que us…- Y quedó con la palabra en los labios, pues al girar el rostro Ronald Weasley ya no estaba en el lugar.

Miró a todos lados pero sabía que era inútil. Él se había marchado. Solo le había dejado el libro como último recuerdo. Y Briana volvió a poner sus ojos en él con ansiedad.

Lo abrió y allí, en letras disparatadas había una dedicatoria.

_Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí. Su pollo en lo mejor que he comido en años y me trajo gratos recuerdos de un pasado más feliz. Perdóneme si la insulté, pero me sentí muy abrumado con atenciones a las cuales no estoy acostumbrado y reaccioné mal. _

_Le pido lea este libro, tal vez así pueda comprenderme un poco, pues parte de Hogwarts está incrustado en mi interior. _

_No se inquiete pensando que la molestaré otra vez. No lo haré. Solo espero no haberme ganado un sitio en sus malos recuerdos. _

_Un agradecido, a pesar de que fue usted quien me provocó la terrible jaqueca que aun me atormenta…_

_Ronald Weasley_

Briana no supo porque esa dedicatoria le había dolido tanto.


	15. En Brazos del Recuerdo

Hola:

He vuelto luego de una semana. ¿La razón? Mis vacaciones están a punto de terminar y antes de someterme al yugo laboral quise actualizar una vez más.

Quizás he estado muy ansiosa y me he extralimitado subiendo los capítulos. Una persona que se ha tomado el tiempo de hacer una crítica positiva de mi trabajo me ha dicho que por algún tiempo me aleje de la página para hacer respirar mis neuronas… jajaja… lo que pasa es que me muero por los comentarios que me envían y ella dice que eso no es sano.

Por lo mismo he decidido hacerle caso y retirarme por un lapso de tiempo. Así no daré más lata a mis conocidos…jajaj

Muchos Saludos

Yaem Gy  
>P.E. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus emocionantes comentarios. No saben cómo los necesitaba.<p>

**En los Brazos del Recuerdo**

La noche cayó más oscura y silenciosa que de costumbre en aquella ciudad endemoniadamente fría. Ningún movimiento se percibía en el exterior y ningún ruido interrumpía el vacío de ese cuarto. Los sándwiches estaban intactos y la leche estática en su recipiente. Ron estaba sentado en la cama abrazado a sus piernas y su cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. La palpitante jaqueca había vuelto media hora después que ella se fuera y ya no lo quiso dejar en paz.  
>Ron estaba medio consciente, medio dormido. El letargo de una tarde que se había hecho más larga de lo habitual le había embotado los sentidos y había permanecido horas en la misma posición. Solo quería que la jaqueca se fuera… así como Briana Krum se había marchado.<br>El tintineo descontrolado de la moneda mágica en su mesita de noche le fue despertando y Ron odió nuevamente a Harry por sacarlo de su limbo personal. Por un momento pensó en no responderle y mandar la misión al demonio por ese día, pero una risita dulce y unos ojitos azules aparecieron en su mente y alargando la mano, tanteó la mesita hasta encontrar la moneda.  
>-No tengo nada y si tú llamado no tiene relación con James, te pido me busques en otro momento- dijo casi automáticamente.<br>-Suenas enfermo ¿Que te pasó?- se escuchó la voz preocupada de Harry  
>-Tuve un pequeño accidente y muero de una jaqueca horrenda. He perdido los tres días y creo que recién mañana podré obtener algún resultado- intentó la disculpa, pero la verdad solo quería que Harry ya no le hablara más por esa noche.<br>El suspiro largo y triste de Harry se confundió con el que él emitiera. Ambos parecían estar en medio de un túnel muy largo y parecían no encontrar salida alguna.  
>-Susan está enferma- se escuchó de pronto y Ron abrió los ojos y frunció el seño- Está muy depresiva y cuando la vi hoy estaba ojerosa y pálida. Me dijo que casi no duerme y que necesita verte. Me lo ha rogado y ya no puedo resistir quedarme callado.-<br>-No puedes decirle. Lo sabes-  
>-Maldición, Ron… termina ya con esto. Tu mujer y la mía están muy mal por toda esta mentira. Ginny tiene casi cuatro meses de embarazo y no para de llorar y de mandarme al diablo cada vez que tiene oportunidad. James está deprimido y no soporto sus lagrimitas cuando me pide que le lleve a dónde estás. Y tengo que controlar mi cólera cada vez que veo a ese maldito traidor que se desvive tratando de congraciarse conmigo. Quiero darle una paliza, pero no puedo. Todos me miran con recelo y desconfianza. Todos creen que estoy más loco que tú y me tachan de desgraciado. Ya no puedo más… - Su voz se quebró y el pelirrojo palpó la culpa taladrando su pecho con el mismo dolor de la jaqueca- Tienes que terminar ya. Tienes que volver ya-<br>-No tengo nada… perdí tiempo por una tontería y casi me mato por un golpe en la cabeza. No puedo volver ahora si no tengo pruebas… Dame dos semanas más… solo dos semanas y te prometo que conseguiré todo lo que necesitas. Yo también quiero largarme de aquí y no volver nunca más. Quiero ver a James, quiero ver a Ginny… y quiero tenerte frente a mí… amigo… te extraño mucho-  
>-No, Ron… si te dejo volver a mi casa es por Ginny y especialmente por James que está sufriendo mucho sin ti. Me tortura verlos así… Pero la amistad que hubo entre tú y yo ya no tiene reparación. Quisiste matarme y eso no lo puedo olvidar-<br>-Harry... Harry, escúchame. El remordimiento por ese arrebato no me ha dejado vivir en paz. Me volví loco y ciego y no vi más allá de mi deseo de venganza. Perdón, por favor hermano mío… no sabes lo que he pasado en este exilio al que me enviaste. Terminé de destrozar mi corazón y mis nervios y si ahora me dices que jamás me perdonarás entonces me terminas de hundir para siempre. James, mi familia y tú son lo único que aun me mantiene cuerdo y si los pierdo, a cualquiera, terminaré loco de remate… ya perdí a Hermione para siempre, no quiero perderte a ti también- lágrimas manaban ininterrumpidas de sus ojos. Tenía una pena que horadaba hasta su alma y un miedo que le había restañar los dientes.  
>-No es este el momento de hablar estas cosas- dejo Harry con la voz más ronca- Encuentra las pruebas y vuelve para que yo también termine el auto exilio al que me vi obligado. James necesita a su padrino-<br>- Harry…-  
>-Dos semanas. Dame noticias lo más pronto posible-<br>Y la conexión se acabó. Ron agregaba ahora un nuevo dolor. Tenía que terminar ya está condenada misión que le había traído al borde de la locura. Tenía que volver, Sino lo hacía pronto perdería a su hermano del alma y esa nueva perdida lo mataría.  
>Tenía que marcharse… Harry era más importante que esa mujer que parecía Hermione retornada de entre los muertos.<p>

Era Domingo y no se percibía movimiento alguno en la mansión Krum. Ron había llegado temprano para vigilar al matrimonio, diciéndose a sí mismo que tenía que recuperar el tiempo averiguando qué demonios estaba haciendo Krum juntándose con esos malditos asesinos. Pero solo trataba de engañarse a sí mismo, pues lo que en realidad deseaba era verla a ella.  
>A mediodía ya estaba convencido que solo estaba perdiendo su tiempo. De seguro los Krum estaban pasando el día en familia y no asomarían nariz fuera de casa en todo el día.<br>Decidió ir entonces a visitar el viejo jardinero, pero luego de deambular un buen rato en el lugar comprobó que no se encontraba cerca de las rejas. Parecía que este era otro día perdido.  
>Fue entonces al centro de la ciudad y vagó por allí y por allá por al menos dos horas. Comió algo y se detuvo a contemplar la suave caída de la nieve que empezaba a acumularse por las calles. Entonces algo llamó su atención.<br>Un par de chiquillos venía caminando por la acera contraria. El chico señalaba las escobas que una tienda tenía puestas en su vitrina, mientras la niña parecía más interesada en la vitrina continua que era la de la ya conocida librería.  
>La joven pareja entonces empezó una conversación que Ron por respeto no intentó entender. Pero no por ello no dejó de acercarse con cuidado. Los chicos parecían no ponerse de acuerdo en algo y pronto vio que se peleaban. Pero pocos minutos después ambos hacían un disimulado esfuerzo por hacer la paces y al mirarse a los ojos, quedaron perdidos el uno en el otro por un momento.<br>Ron sonrió al ser involuntario testigo de ese naciente romance y decidió dejarlos solos pues no quería interrumpirlos. Pero verlos lo llevó lejos, muy lejos.  
>Se vio caminando por las callecitas de Hogsmeade. A su lado una concentrada Hermione leía "El Profeta" y miraba la foto de Sirius Black que aún no era encontrado luego de su fuga de Azkaban. Harry no había podido pasear con ellos al pueblo dado que no tenía el permiso firmado por su tío. Ron, aburrido de que la chica dedicara ese preciado día a leer, le había tirado el periódico y acto seguido había emprendido la huída con ella detrás reclamándole.<br>-¡Detente! ¡Ron Weasley, he dicho que te detengas!-  
>-Lo hago si me prometes que no leerás más. Estamos de paseo… si querías leer te hubieras encerrado en la biblioteca- le dijo esquivando a varias personas que se les cruzaron en el camino.<br>-¡Uyyyy! ¡Eres un fastidio! Solo quería saber sobre Black, Estoy preocupada por Harry- contestó ella deteniendo su carrera y cruzándose de brazos- No tenías que ser tan mal educado-  
>-Y tú no tendrías que ser tan agua fiestas. Estamos en Hogsmeade, tenemos que divertirnos, recorrer la ciudad-<br>-¿Agua fiestas?- Preguntó la chiquilla poniendo su más triste carita. Al verla, el pelirrojo se enterneció y se odió s sí mismo.  
>-¿Es que no es momento de leer? Yo quería ir a mirar los escaparates y la casa de los gritos, pero se hace tarde y no hemos ido a ningún lugar-<br>-Es que Harry no está… y me siento un poco mal de divertirme cuando él no puede-  
>-No puedes castigarte. No es tu culpa. Y no te enojes conmigo, yo solo quiero que estemos juntos- Y se arrepintió de su dicho cuando ella le miró con ojitos sorprendidos- ehh… me refiero a que caminemos por el pueblo… para conocer… eso-<br>Y se habían quedado mirando. Y Ron sintió el calor en las orejas y vio el rubor que asomaba en las mejillas de ella. Fue entonces que Neville llegó y los invitó a recorrer una pequeña colinita cercana junto a Seamus.  
>Los cuatro fueron conversando animadamente y al poco rato hacían empeños por subir todo lo rápido que podían. Neville y Seamus llevaban la delantera seguidos por Ron quien por un momento, entretenido por la conversación que tenían sus amigos, había olvidado a Hermione.<br>De pronto ya no escuchó las pisadas de la chica y al mirar atrás vio como ella intentaba salvar una elevada altura que a él le había tomado solo algunos segundos superar. La idea inicial había sido ir por ella de inmediato, pero al ver los esfuerzos que ella hacía por subir, se le quedó mirando divertido.  
>Supo que era momento de actuar cuando vio cómo ella empezaba a hacer pucheritos al no poder subir la cuesta. Bajó sin disimular la sonrisa y esto había molestado mucho a la chica que al principio no aceptó su ayuda y continuó intentado la subida por sus propios medios.<br>-Vamos, Hermione. No seas terca. Toma mi mano- le dijo  
>-No, porque después te burlarás diciendo que no puedo hacer nada sin tu ayuda. Yo puedo hacerlo sola-<br>-Ya deja de ser orgullosa y dame la mano. Neville y Seamus ya deben estar muy arriba-  
>-¡Que no!-<br>-¡Que Si!- y acto seguido le muchacho bajó otra vez, tomó la mano de la chica con algo de brusquedad y se empinó otra vez a la saliente, tirando de ella.  
>La chica se resistió por lo que tuvo que poner más fuerza, hasta que la hizo subir. Hermione le miró rabiosa y resoplando por el esfuerzo y el enojo, se soltó bruscamente del agarre del chico y dio un paso atrás que la hizo perder el equilibrio dado que estaba a la orilla del pequeño abismo. Ron la tomó de la cintura en un acto reflejo y la empujó contra él para salvarla de una posible y dolorosa caída.<br>El susto en ese momento había sido más poderoso que cualquier cosa que sintieran y después de quedarse estáticos por un instante se separaron lentamente avergonzados. Hermione esbozó un suave gracias con un hilo de voz y Ron ni siquiera pudo responder pues se había quedado sin la propia. Continuaron su camino y se encontraron con los chicos se habían deshecho sus pasos para volver por ellos.  
>No estuvieron mucho rato en la colinita y pronto bajaron al pueblo para ir a Honeyducke por dulces. Ambos se dedicaron entonces a pasear y a estar con los otros y en un acuerdo tácito ninguno mencionó a nadie sobre ese instante en la colina. Ni siquiera Harry supo jamás de ese momento que había paralizado el corazón del pelirrojo.<br>Esa había sido la primera vez que la había tenido en los brazos y recordarlo ahora le dolía y le embelesaba a la vez. Aun ahora, después de tantos años, podía sentirla en los brazos, sentir su calor y el temblor de su delicado cuerpo cuando la apretó contra sí para evitar que cayera.  
>El frío de la tarde le devolvió al presente y a la realidad de su ausencia. Como deseaba tenerla otra vez en sus brazos. Sentir su aroma, su calor que le entibiara el alma congelada por la soledad y el dolor.<br>Giró su rostro hacia donde estaban los chicos, pero ya no les vio más. Se acercó de nuevo a las vitrinas pues no pudo evitar mirar las bonitas escobas que se exhibían. No pudo evitar mirarlas de la misma manera en que lo había hecho el chiquillo y se sonrió a sí mismo, pues hacía mucho que no se entusiasmaba con algo tan sencillo como una escoba. Un sonido de campanillas le sacó de su ensimismamiento y al mirar a su izquierda vio como un señor salía del negocio de al lado. Para su sorpresa la librería estaba abierta. No pudo resistir la tentación y entró directamente hasta el último rincón en donde estaba el querido Libro y en donde otro le cayera intencionalmente por hostigoso.  
>-Señor, Estamos por cerrar- le dijo el mismo dependiente que dos días antes le ayudara luego del ataque de la señora Krum y el cual no le reconoció al verlo castaño y de ojos color miel.<br>-Sí, ya tengo lo que necesito- dijo aferrando el antiguo libro- quiero comprar este libro.  
>Su temprana cena le entibió los músculos y a paso calmado fue retornando a su solitario refugio. Parecía que cada paso era más difícil de dar, que cada metro que le restaba por recorrer era escabroso.<br>Encendió la pequeña lamparita en su mesita de noche, dejó su reloj, su Desiluminador y la ya molestosa moneda mágica, y quitándose el grueso abrigo y el gorro, se metió en la cama para leer un rato.  
>Al cabo de veinte páginas sonrió recordando algo que creía olvidado hacía tanto tiempo… que no le gustaba leer…<br>Desde que Hermione muriera, se había autoimpuesto el sagrado hábito de tratar los libros con veneración y se obligaba a leer grandes volúmenes, pues era lo que su amor hacía. Y si no se hubiera exigido a si mismo esa misión, no hubiera podido restaurar la biblioteca como correspondía. O no hubiera podido pasar el duro y extenuante curso para auror. En ese tiempo ya estaba solo y aunque Harry trataba de ayudarlo como podía, Ron sabía que ella no estaría más para salvarle de las largas horas de estudio. Así que tendría que arreglárselas.  
>Y al final se había acostumbrado a leer en demasía.<br>Pero ahora pasaba las hojas y el antiguo aunque extrañado amigo tedio se había sentado a su lado y le tironeaba el libro, hasta que ya no pudo más y lo dejó a un lado de su cama. Tal vez era porque ya casi se sabía el viejo libro de memoria.  
>Trató de buscar en que entretenerse y escarbó en la mesita de noche en donde la moneda le saludó con un brillo suave a causa de la luz de la lámpara. Recordó entonces a Harry y esa dolorosa conversación del día anterior. Calculó cuanto tiempo había pasado desde esa maldita noche en la mansión Malfoy y se dio cuenta que ya era mucho tiempo lejos de casa. Ahora tenía apresurar su misión, tenía que seguir a Krum, a Zabini y encontrar la forma de acercarse a Lestrange y pillarlo con las manos en la masa.<br>Se levantó de la cama y tomando pergamino y pluma comenzó a enumerar los pasos a seguir. Tomó su improvisado mapa de Plovdiv y marcó lo hogares de Rustik y Krum, más el asentamiento de Zabini. Calculó las distancias, revisó los callejones y arboledas que rodeaban los recintos. Recalcó la estación de trenes y su propio refugio. Luego, caminó por la habitación y supervisó la humilde escoba que le servía de trasporte. Más tarde revisó el monedero y chequeó la cantidad de galeones de los que aun disponía. Todavía le quedaba lo suficiente para vivir sin contratiempos en el lugar por lo menos seis meses. Pero seis meses eran mucho tiempo. Él solo disponía de dos semanas.  
>-Estúpido. No debiste perder estos tres días- resopló.<br>Ordenó todos sus papeles y los escondió en el fondo de un hueco que había hecho con los maderos del piso debajo de la mesita de noche. Tomó la pluma y ya estaba por guardarla en el cajón cuando su mirada se desvió al libro que aun permanecía en la cama.  
>De pronto la imagen de Briana Krum cruzando la puerta de su cuarto cargando ese bolso lleno de comida para él, se apoderó de su mente y con ella, recordó la jaqueca que por momentos olvidaba.<br>-Ya estas pensando en ella, imbécil- se criticó y al sacudir la cabeza las punzadas le atacaron con otra vez.  
>Tomó el libro y se apoyó en la mesa. Quería verla. Solo había pasado un día desde que ella se marchara y él ya necesitaba verla otra vez. Pero no… no debía volverla a ver. No ahora que el recuerdo de Hermione había vuelto él.<br>Aun en contra de su sentido común y su instinto, su mano cobró vida propia y tomando la pluma empezó a escribir en la primera hoja del libro. A veces se detenía, leía lo escrito y se autocensuraba para no añadir alguna cosa que pudiera ser inapropiada.  
>-Pero si toda esta dedicatoria es inapropiada- se dijo- pero aun así continuó escribiéndola.<br>Las dudas lo consumieron cuando llegó el momento de poner su firma. Si Krum encontraba el libro le descubriría y sacaría conclusiones que no eran convenientes, especialmente por el hecho que Ron ya sabía los alcances de su fama en Bulgaria. Pero no podía firmar la dedicatoria con el nombre de Heath Wolding, pues había cometido la estupidez de decirle a Briana su verdadero nombre.  
>Al final terminó poniendo Ronald Weasley al pie de la nota y metió el libro en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Quizás algún día le entregara el libro a ella, quizás no lo hiciera nunca. Pero el solo hecho de saber que ese libro estaba allí era un estímulo y la promesa de un nuevo encuentro.<p>

La mansión comenzó su movimiento muy temprano. El anciano jardinero limpiaba los ductos de agua de las malezas podridas por el invierno y apaleaba la nieve que obstruía el camino de entrada. Al levantar el rostro vio al otro lado de la reja al simpático muchacho que conociera días atrás y esbozó una sonrisa acercándose para saludarlo.  
>-Hola hijo… pensé que no tendrías los cojones de volver por aquí. El mayordomo me dijo pestes de ti al día siguiente de la fiesta-<br>-Me lo imaginaba… es por eso que demoré el retorno. Pero no creas todo lo que ese tarado dice. Solo se dedicó a gritarnos a todos toda la noche y para el fin de la velada dos de mis compañeros querían lanzarle un crucios-  
>-Lo sé… lo sé. Es insoportable. Bueno… ¿A qué debo el honor de tu arriesgada visita?-<br>-Solo venía de paso. Quise saludarte y curiosear. Es que la noche de la fiesta me quedé impresionado con los invitados. Sobre todo el famoso Viktor krum. En mi país es un ídolo-  
>-Ohhh… el joven Krum. Buen chico, muy amable y sencillo. Su esposa es preciosa y muy noble. No entiendo que tienen que hacer juntándose con los patrones. El viejo Rustik es despreciable. Y su huésped es peor aun. No sé que hace Krum aquí cada miércoles y viernes-<br>-¿Miércoles y Viernes? -  
>-Sí. Los miércoles aparece aquí muy temprano y se queda siempre hasta mediodía. De allí salé con el huésped del patrón y en la noche solo retorna el tipo ese. Los viernes se aparece pasado el almuerzo y se encierra en el despacho con el patrón, el huésped y ese Zabini. Cada vez que lo veo salir para tomar su coche lo notó muy serio, entre fastidiado y nervioso. Pero siempre me ha tratado con mucha amabilidad. Aunque ahora parece más inquieto, sobre todo desde que ese otro compatriota tuyo llegó a Plovdiv.-<br>-¿No sabes dónde va Krum con el huésped los miércoles?-  
>-Ni idea. El chofer de la casa nunca va con ellos, pero escuché el rumor que se juntan con otros magos en aquella colina.- dijo señalando la cima que se encontraba a cierta distancia de la mansión.- ¿Pero que hacen allí? No podría decirlo-<br>-Amigo, sabes… me gustaría invitarte una buena botella de Whisky de Fuego. Vi que en una licorería del centro de la ciudad tienen una auténtica botella escocesa y pienso comprarla para ambos. ¿Qué opinas?-  
>-Opino que sería una buenísima idea, pero me pregunto cómo podrías comprar algo tan caro. ¿No se supone que apenas te sostienes aquí?-<br>-Estuve trabajando en Sofía. Y gané un buen dinero. Y como ya estoy por irme a Bosnia quería despedirme de ti como corresponde-  
>Se quedaron charlando de Inglaterra y Escocia por varios minutos hasta que Ron observó que alguien caminaba hasta la salida. Ese alguien se subió a un elegante coche y Ron, alegando que quería visitar a una linda muchachita en la ciudad a la cual rondaba, pudo sacarse al jardinero de encima, prometiéndole una última visita y así, apresurando el paso se escondió entre los árboles y subió a su escoba para seguir el vehículo.<br>Zabini llegó al centro de la ciudad y después de tomar un café en un exclusivo local se escabulló en el elegante edificio en donde albergaba, dejando a Ron sin muchas pistas.  
>-Este es demasiado flojo. Seguirlo es un desperdicio de tiempo. Mañana me dedicaré a seguir a Krum y el miércoles podré saber a dónde se escapan Lestrange y Vicky.-<br>Justo iba caminando por la calle cuando una cabellera castaña le arrebató atención. La señora Krum había salido de la librería y caminaba como distraída y cabizbaja. Ron detuvo sus pasos de inmediato y trató de dar la vuelta para alejarse, pero el bulto en el abrigo le indicó que tenía algo pendiente que terminar.  
>Se acordó que sus cabellos eran otra vez castaños y luego de cambiarlos en un callejón, siguió los pasos de la mujer en la misma forma en que un gato asecha a un tierno pajarillo.<br>Ella se sentó en un banco en una placita y quedó inmóvil ante sus ojos. Solo podía ver como sus cabellos danzaban al capricho del viento pues ella estaba de espaldas a él.  
>-Si sigue sentada allí va a agarrar un resfriado tremendo- Dijo y al momento la mujer hizo un movimiento involuntario antes de girarse y mirarlo. Ron no pudo evitar mirarla intensamente.<p>

-¿Qué hace aquí? - le escuchó decir en un hilo de voz.

-Solo vine a dejarle algo- Y pasando su mano por sobre el hombro de ella, dejó en su regazo un libro antiguo.- pensé que quizás si le interesaría leerlo después de todo-

Briana miró su regazo y observó el libro que él le dejara. El pelirrojo sintió el impulso de acercarse y sentarse junto a ella, pero prefirió escapar pues temía perder el control de sus actos. Se alejó de inmediato y desapareció para no mirarla más.  
>Lo siguiente que vio fue la callecita próxima a su refugio. Caminó hasta un árbol cercano y apoyó la cabeza en el tronco y dio un largo suspiro. Este era el final. Tenía que ser el final. No buscaría a Briana Krum y se concentraría en el cometido al que había sido enviado. Eso era lo correcto y él tenía que terminar su trabajo siguiendo su patrón ya largamente conocido. Nunca antes algo o alguien habían demorado sus planes, y no permitiría que un espejismo lo hiciera.<br>-Maldición… estaba tan hermosa- susurró cerrando los ojos. Su imagen aun estaba fija en su mente y el aroma de su perfume seguía invadiendo su olfato.  
>Trató de despejar su cabeza y se dirigió a paso raudo a su habitación para preparar la ropa que usaría en su vigilancia nocturna a la Mansión Ruskit, pero estaba completamente distraído. Solo pensaba en ella, en su cabello, en esos ojos que parecían tristes y anhelantes, en ese aroma tan parecido al de su amor.<br>-Ya basta- se regaño- sácala de tu cabeza.  
>Y su desesperada mente le empezó a buscar escusas para que ella estuviera tan apesadumbrada. Ella había estado en la librería ¿pensaría que podría encontrarlo allí?<br>-Idiota. Ella de seguro siempre va a ese lugar. No fantasees-  
>¿Y si estaba buscando el libro? Parecía muy emocionada cuando él se lo había dejado en el regazo. Tal vez ella quería encontrar una conexión con él. Y ese libro definitivamente lo era.<br>-Si hubiera querido saber de mí, sabía dónde encontrarme. No, Ron… Ella no te buscaba-  
>Pero el verla tan melancólica y pensativa no lo dejaba en paz. No debía pensar cosas que no eran. Ella de seguro le odiaba por las estupideces que le dijera dos días atrás, pero parecía estremecida cuando él la mirara… tal vez… solo tal vez…<br>-NO, RON. ¡Ella no es Hermione! ¡Termina de pensar tonterías!-  
>Tiró de la gruesa camisa que colgaba del armario y la lanzó a la cama con fastidio. Después tomó los pantalones y el suéter. Pero la visión de la mujer no lo dejaba en paz.<br>-Te prometiste no volverla a ver… se lo dijiste en la dedicatoria. Ya basta, Ron. Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. Recuerda a James, a Harry, a Ginny… a… Hermione-  
>El recuerdo de ella en sus brazos retornó otra vez. Sus ojos de miel mirándolo con timidez y dulzura. Su aroma a azucenas que le embriagaba en extremo. Su frágil cuerpo estremecido por su abrazo. Ella, toda ella con su belleza juvenil. Tierna, tibia, dulce, niña.<br>Y de pronto Briana se apoderó de su mente borrando la visión de Hermione. Pues Briana era segura, imponente, viva… mujer.  
>Y ambas tiraron de su imaginación como si fuera de una cuerda. El mismo rostro, la misma voz, el mismo aroma. Pero distintas. Una joven, muy joven, la otra más madura, más mujer. Las dos hermosas, las dos torturándole.<br>Pero una vencería esa noche.  
>El recuerdo de Hermione junto a él lanzando piedras al río le acunó haciendo que abrazara la almohada con fuerza. Su risa al verlo hacer un lanzamiento perfecto le inundó los oídos, y la sensación de su tacto al tomar su mano para dirigirla en su propio intento le estremeció la piel.<br>Como había deseado en ese instante tomarla de la cintura y besarla. La tenía tan cerca y no se atrevía a nada. Estaba atormentado por el relicario y no se sentía digno de aspirar a su amor. Pero la quería, Merlín como la quería.  
>-Hermione- susurró- ¿Cuándo te tendré en mis brazos otra vez? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo terminará esta penitencia y vendrás por mí?-<br>El sueño lo fue inundando de a poco, mientras Hermione le arrullaba en sus sueños. Le pertenecía, ella era su única dueña. Por más que Briana estuviera viva y le sedujera con su voz y su figura madura, Ron seguía aferrado al recuerdo de su terca y dulce castaña. La seguía amando como ayer, como hoy, como toda la vida.  
>Y en su sueño Hermione volvía a besarle y él se entregaba por completo a sus caprichos. Porque era de ella… solo de ella.<p> 


	16. La Razón contra el Inexplicable Sentimie

Hola:

¿Cómo están?

Hace varios días que los tenía abandonados. Lo sé. Mil perdones.

He tenido mucho que hacer, pero ya estoy aquí dejando el nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste

Muchos Saludos

Yaem Gy  
>P.E. Como siempre les dejo el link con la canción inspiradora "Eden" de Hooverphonic<p>

.com/watch?v=veP2PcvMWKQ

**La Razón en contra del Inexplicable Sentimiento**

-Merlín… Merlín, Merlín-  
>Briana Krum llegaba agitada a su casa luego del inesperado encuentro con Ron Weasley. Aferrado al pecho llevaba el hermoso y viejo libro y su corazón lo azotaba cruelmente.<br>Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, angustiada. Y no sabía por qué. No podía entender cómo un desconocido podía tener esa fuerza arrebatadora sobre ella. Y estaba asustada… muy asustada.  
>En menos de cinco minutos había llegado a su cuarto y se había encerrado en él. No tomó en cuenta a nadie, ni siquiera a Campri, el elfo doméstico que había interceptado su paso para preguntarle si deseaba supervisar la cena de esa noche. No tenía cabeza para nada, solo deseaba encerrarse. Solo quería grabar a fuego en su memoria el recuerdo de ese pelirrojo.<br>No demoró nada en empezar a leer. Las páginas iban sucediéndose y a cada momento Briana se sumergía más y más en el mágico y misterioso mundo a Hogwarts. Se encandiló con las descripciones de los hechos que llevaron a los cuatro magos a fundar el colegio. Se empapó de las revelaciones que el libro otorgara. Le mordía la curiosidad por conocer esos misterios que no se contaban.  
>Su mente fue volando lejos a un país desconocido. Se imaginó tomando un tren como el que parecía en el retrato en el libro. Vio ante ella los campos, los árboles, las montañas. La Escocia desconocida.<br>Vio ante ella los muros altos y las atalayas. Vio los patios, el campo, el bosque prohibido. Conoció a Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Godric Gyffindor. Conoció sus talentos, sus habilidades, sus ideas. Rechazó a Slytherin, pero se dejó hechizar por Gryffindor.  
>Cuando golpearon a su puerta ya era bastante tarde, El toc toc sostenido la hizo saltar del silloncito en donde se había acomodado y su pecho dolió de susto.<br>-Briana, ¿Estás bien?- escuchó una grave voz en Búlgaro  
>-Viktor… Ehh… sí, estoy bien- respondió ella en el mismo idioma.<br>-Ya es muy tarde. Te esperé por un buen rato, pero no bajabas. Me asusté y vine a saber que te demora-  
>Briana, sin saber porqué, caminó rápidamente por la habitación y miró por todos lados hasta que abrió un cajón de su tocador. Metió el libro y luego agitó su varita sobre el mueble para encantarlo. Después acomodó su cabello y su ropa y abrió la puerta.<br>-Cariño. Perdón… es que estaba leyendo y me olvidé del mundo-  
>Viktor sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Luego, y sin decir palabra alguna, tomó la mano de su mujer y la fue guiando a la cama que ambos compartían. La fue acostando de a poco y dejó caer sobre ella su peso con delicadeza. Sus manos fueron acariciando el bello cuerpo de su esposa y sus labios recorrían el cuello a conciencia.<br>-Vik… Viktor…- susurró Briana un poco confusa por la actitud de su esposo.  
>-He estado todo el día deseando este momento- Le susurró el al oído.- No sabes cuánto te deseo, amor mío-<br>Desde hacía un tiempo que los Krum no tenían intimidad. Viktor siempre estaba ocupado y pensativo y prácticamente había olvidado a Briana. Ella no entendía cual era el problema, pero sospechaba que las continuas visitas a la Mansión Rustik tenían algo que ver. Viktor pasaba siempre las horas de descanso encerrado en su despacho, revisando mapas, leyendo pergaminos. Se había puesto huraño y sus silencios ensordecían a su esposa.  
>Briana estaba muy intrigada y varias veces le dijo que quería acompañarlo a sus reuniones con los Rustik y Lestrange. Pero Viktor siempre se negaba. Muchas discusiones resultaron de sus negativas y siempre para rabia de su esposa, Viktor terminaba dejándola hablando sola pues prefería callar y dejar que ella dijera lo que se ocurriera para luego dar la vuelta y abandonar el lugar. Y no había cosa que frustrara tanto a la castaña. Hablar contra una pared que no deseaba enfrentarla.<br>Con el paso de los meses Briana se fue acostumbrando a la lejanía de su marido. Solo lo veía en las mañanas al despertar y luego en las noches en la cena para luego ir juntos a su dormitorio en donde Viktor se dedicaba a quedarse mirando por largo rato los jardines a través de la ventana o tomaba algo que leer.  
>La rutina entonces agarró a la pareja de los hombros y ellos se dejaron llevar sin discusión. Briana se había entregado a sus actividades como una forma de no encontrarse encasillada a su mansión silenciosa e imaginaba que otras cosas podrían suceder en otro lugar, en otras vidas.<br>Se había quedado sola en una tierra extraña, con un idioma extraño, con un hombre que para ella era un extraño. Y a veces por las noches, sin que Viktor lo notara, se escabullía de las sábanas para caminar por la callada casa y terminar llorando ante alguna ventana. Se estaba consumiendo, se estaba muriendo. Su mente se adormecía y su corazón no respondía a estímulo alguno. Se estaba convirtiendo en una planta. Una planta a la que no le estaban dando agua para beber.  
>Viktor le besó ansioso y sus manos luchaban con el suéter mientras ella se quedaba estática. Su marido notó su inamovilidad y la quedó mirando profundamente a los ojos.<br>-Estás lejos, ¿Dónde estás?-  
>-Es que… hace tanto que no me buscabas-<br>-Lo sé- le dijo él besando su mejilla- He estado sumergido en muchas cosas. Perdóname-  
>-Siempre estás preocupado, Viktor. Y nunca me dices la razón. Soy tu esposa, tu compañera. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí-<br>-Solo he tenido mucho trabajo, eso es todo. No quiero aburrirte con mis problemitas-  
>-No creo que sean simples problemitas, Viktor-<br>-No peleemos, por favor- le susurró el hombre hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su mujer- Te necesito, necesito amarte. Eres lo mejor que he obtenido en la vida y he pasado mucho tiempo sin disfrutar de tu amor. Quiero pasar toda la noche en tus brazos y escapar de este mundo. Quiero creer que vale la pena los sacrificios que he hecho-  
>-¿Sacrificios?-<br>-Vamos… Vamos a cenar. Traje un vino delicioso y un dulce licor para ti. Campri dijo que la comida está exquisita y que hizo un postre fenomenal. Después volveremos aquí y te haré al amor como nunca antes, vida mía-  
>Briana comprendió que Viktor no dejaría que ella siguiera indagando. Se dejó llevar por él y ambos cenaron en silencio, solo mirándose de vez en cuando.<br>En su cuarto Viktor la fue desnudando lentamente, suavemente. Su boca iba reemplazando las prendas de ropa que retiraba y sus manos fueron colmándose de las formas de tan hermosa mujer. Briana le acariciaba los cabellos, la espalda, el pecho prieto. El bigote corto le arañaba a veces la piel. Los besos le bañaban el cuerpo.  
>Viktor siempre había sido un amante sereno. Nunca se entregaba al placer personal antes que satisfacer el de su compañera. Y era delicado, no forzaba, no obligaba. Pero a veces Briana no sentía el calor necesario para encender su propio deseo. No podía negar que su marido cumplía muy bien en la cama, pero a ella le faltaba algo. Le faltaba fuego.<br>Krum se fue moviendo dentro de ella a un ritmo acompasado. Su respiración levemente agitada acariciaba el cuello y el oído de su amada. Briana trataba de poner más energía en el movimiento para poder sentir su cuerpo vibrar, pero Viktor no cambiaba su modo de penetrarla.  
>Ella sentía el corazón de Viktor latir a mil por hora, sentía el pecho que se agitaba más y más aunque el movimiento continuara sin variación. Ella sentía el temblor en su hombre con el más leve de los roces de sus dedos. Mas, los jadeos propios y los de su marido se mezclaban pero no se unían.<br>Ambos terminaron sin sincronía alguna. Viktor, sudado por completo, se estremecía y se aferraba al cuerpo de Briana como si estuviera a punto de perderla. Ella le abrazaba y trataba de calmar esa agonía repentina. Pero estaba frustrada, demasiado frustrada.  
>Su corazón no había latido ni una sola vez.<br>Ella deseaba sentir todo lo que sabía sentía su esposo cada vez que hacían el amor. Ella quería estremecerse, gritar de placer, quedar sin aliento, sentir el corazón desesperado saltar como un loco, entregada por completo. Pero no sucedía.  
>Y eso era lo peor de esos años junto a él. Estar muerta en un cuerpo que deseaba vivir el placer de amar.<br>-¿Qué sucede, Viktor? No dejas de temblar-  
>-No te preocupes… es… es el placer del momento… es saberte mía… toda mía… Y que nadie, nadie podrá tenerte como yo lo hago-<br>-¿Qué dices?-  
>-No me hagas caso. Lo que pasa es que te amo tanto. Eres la mujer de mi vida. Nunca antes amé de esta manera. A ninguna otra.- Briana sonrió y le besó la frente.<br>-No te creo. Debe haber habido alguna otra… Algún amor de adolescencia… alguien-  
>Viktor la miró profundamente y le acomodó un rizo detrás de la oreja. Luego se levantó de encima de ella y se acostó de espaldas mirando al techo con los brazos debajo de la cabeza.<br>-Bueno… si. Una vez… una vez creí estar enamorado de otra-  
>Briana realmente estaba sorprendida. Viktor siempre había sido muy reservado y jamás hablaba del pasado. No contaba muchas cosas de su niñez ni de su adolescencia e incluso ahora era impenetrable en cuanto a sus asuntos. Briana se acomodó a su lado y le miró con ojos expectantes. Tenía curiosidad por saber quien había sido aquella que había ocupado el corazón de su esposo antes que ella.<br>-¿Y?-  
>Viktor suspiró profundamente.<br>-Era inglesa. Muy bella por lo demás. La conocí cuando participé del campeonato de los tres magos.-  
>Briana apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo. Tenía que aprovechar el momento de fragilidad de éste para conocerlo mejor.<br>-Su nombre era Hermione. Era muy inteligente y lista. Era la mejor de su generación. Fue la única que no me hizo caso cuando llegué al lugar-  
>-¿Y cómo era?-<br>-Bella, sencilla, tierna. Pero no le interesé demasiado. Estaba enamorada de un amigo suyo que era malhumorado y gruñón. Nunca entendí eso. La última vez que la vi fue en la boda del hermano de ese amigo. Estaba maravillosa y quise tratar de conquistarla una vez más. Pero llegó el pelirrojo y me la quitó de un solo movimiento. Después Inglaterra se sumergió en una guerra entre magos y ella murió allí-  
>Por la espalda de Briana pasó un gélido escalofrió. Pero se dijo a si misma que era una tonta. Inglaterra debía estar repleta de pelirrojos enojones.<br>-La amaste-  
>-La apreciaba… la respetaba… la quise, si. Lamenté su muerte. Pero ya para cuando eso sucedió nosotros ya éramos novios. Y aunque me dolió saber su fin, mi corazón ya te pertenecía del todo. Supe que ese muchacho sufrió mucho su pérdida y no le culpo. Yo me hubiera vuelto loco si me hubiera sucedido a mí-<br>-Es una historia triste. Ella debió ser una gran muchacha para que hables de ella así-  
>-Lo era… lo fue… Briana, ya no hablemos de Hermione. Aquí solo estamos tú y yo. Y eres mía, de nadie más. Y yo soy tuyo… y lo seré hasta mi último día-<br>Como cada mañana Viktor se levantó muy temprano. Se vistió con ligereza y tomó su abrigo grueso y sus guantes. Briana recién despertaba y se le quedó mirando ir de aquí para allá ajustando sus cinturón, cerrando las mangas de su chaqueta, tomar el cinto y el gorro de piel desde su buró. Ella empezó a arreglar sus cabellos y notó sobre la mesita de noche de su esposo un boleto de tren.  
>-¿A dónde vas, Viktor?-<br>-Tengo que realizar un trámite fuera de la ciudad. Estaré de vuelta en Plovdiv en la noche.-  
>-No me dijiste nada de eso anoche-<br>-No quería hablar de eso anoche. Me voy- fue hasta ella para darle un beso en la frente y tomando el boleto se dirigió a la salida- No me olvides en el día. No sería agradable descubrir que de nuevo me traicionas con un libro- sonrió y salió por la puerta.  
>Pero Briana no había quedado conforme con lo dicho por su esposo. Rápidamente tomó su bata para cubrir la desnudez de su cuerpo y corrió por las escaleras para darle alcance en la puerta de salida.<br>-¿Es por negocios?-  
>-¿Cómo?-<br>-Tu viaje… ¿Es por negocios?-  
>-Ehhh… si. Si, querida-<br>-No me estas mintiendo, ¿No es así, Viktor?-  
>-Se me hace tarde, Briana. El Tren parte a las nueve. Quiero llegar con tiempo-<br>-¿Qué pasa? Te has puesto nervioso-  
>-Por la hora. Iré en el coche con Anfrus. Te amo, Adiós-<br>Ya no siguió prestando atención a su esposa y a grandes zancadas se dirigió a su carro. Anfrus, el chofer, Lo esperaba y ambos subieron al vehículo para partir raudos.  
>-Mentira… tu viaje no es por negocios… esto tiene que ver con Lestrange… con ese Zabini. Te conozco lo suficiente Viktor Krum, como para saber cuando quieres mentirme-<br>Se había puesto furiosa. Odiaba cuando Viktor se relacionaba con esa gente y mucho más cuando tenía que hacer algo por ellos. Corrió a su cuarto y se vistió rápidamente. Campri intentó persuadirla de tomar su desayuno pero ella hizo caso omiso. Corrió la distancia que le faltaba para salir de la mansión y entonces, se desapareció.  
>Lo primero que vio fue un pequeño callejón y luego caminó lo más normal posible entre la muchedumbre que abarrotaba la estación. Fue hasta los andenes y comprobó que dos trenes salían a la misma hora. Uno a Sofía, el otro a Pleven.<br>Se quedó sentada en un banquito cercano y esperó hasta que vio llegar a su esposo caminar acompañado de otro hombre que ella reconocía pero del que había olvidado su nombre. Y ambos se dirigieron al tren rumbo a Sofía. Pensó en abordar y enfrentar a su esposo, pero fue distraída por un bullicio en la boletería. Para cuando volvió a mirar, Viktor ya había desaparecido dentro de los vagones.  
>Empezó a analizar que negocio tan importante podría tener su esposo en la capital de Bulgaria. Tal vez estaba interesado en un nuevo equipo de Quiddith que estaba recién formándose en esa ciudad o tal vez estaba decidido a aceptar el trato que un acaudalado empresario le había propuesto por la empresa textil de la que era dueño. Viktor no parecía muy convencido de la idea, pero tal vez ahora había pensado mejor las cosas.<br>Pero ella no sabía si esa era la verdadera razón.  
>El Tren comenzó su marcha y Briana lo quedó viendo por un momento, Se dio la vuelta y emprendió el regreso, cuando una señora pegó un grito a su lado.<br>-¡Pero… ese hombre está loco!-  
>Briana se giró y vio a lo lejos como un hombre castaño corría a más no poder por las vías detrás del tren a Sofía. Se le quedó mirando y le encontró razón a la señora. Si ya no había subido al tren en el momento justo, ahora era imposible que lo alcanzara. Pero fue entonces que vio que el hombre llevaba en la mano una escoba. Era mago. De eso podía estar segura.<br>-Tan extraños son algunos en Plovdiv- siguió escuchando a la señora a su lado.-Primero golpean a los boleteros y luego salen corriendo detrás de los trenes con escobas en las manos. ¿Piensa ese tipo que así alcanzará el tren?-  
>-"Si supiera que lo va a alcanzar en cuanto deje de estar a la vista de todos nosotros" -pensó la castaña mientras comenzaba a alejarse del lugar- "Parece que era urgente para este mago tomar el tren"-<br>Pasó casi todo el día en la bonita biblioteca de su casa. Las horas pasaban con la misma rapidez con que las páginas del libro que llevaba en las manos cambiaban una a una. Briana estaba totalmente absorta en la historia que allí se relataba y solo hacía breves descansos para comer algo o para despejar un poco la mente.  
>De pronto una necesitad imperiosa tomó presa de ella. Y guardando el libro en su escondite salió en su auto a la ciudad.<br>Le encantaba manejar. Era una acción muggle que desde siempre había disfrutado y que Viktor nunca había logrado aprender.  
>Fue paseándose por el camino mientras nevaba. Miró los copos caer en los árboles, en el camino, en el vidrio de su vehículo. Le gustaba. Era algo que era imposible de ver en Sudáfrica.<br>Su inconsciente la guió hasta el último rincón de Plovdiv y sin pensarlo siquiera se detuvo ante la pequeña pensión. Por largo rato se quedó quieta en su asiento y regañándose a sí misma por estar allí.  
>-Tonta… deberías estar en casa. Como corresponde. Además, él te dijo en la dedicatoria que no te buscaría… ¿Por qué lo buscas tú? Él no quiere verte. Te lo dejó muy claro cuando lo viste en su cuarto la última vez. Briana, por Merlín… razona, No estás dejando a tu cerebro funcionar-<br>Y era verdad. Parecía que su poderoso cerebro había enfermado, pues estaba frágil y no hacía más que quedarse en blanco. No pensaba, no analizaba.  
>Salió del auto y caminó vacilante hasta la puerta. Un repentino nerviosismo le hacía perder la voz.<br>-Se… señor Weasley ¿Está usted allí?-  
>Pero nadie respondió.<br>-Yo… Yo quería agradecerle por su regalo… yo-  
>Nada.<br>Briana abrió la puerta con su varita e invocando un Lumus, iluminó la habitación. Estaba vacía.  
>Todo estaba ordenado, como si ya nadie viviera allí. No había rastros alguno que indicara que alguien habitaba el cuarto.<br>-Se fue… él… se fue- susurró.  
>Entonces comprendió la intención del regalo del pelirrojo y su dedicatoria. Era una despedida. Se había marchado.<br>Una tristeza extraña y nueva fue creciendo en el cuerpo de la mujer. Cerró la puerta y a pasos lentos fue acercándose a su coche. Encendió el motor y partió a su hogar a velocidad continua. Ya nada tenía que hacer en ese lugar. En verdad ella nunca había tenido que hacer nada en ese lugar.  
>Ahora solo le quedaba el libro. Solo el libro. La rutina volvería a tomarla del cabello y de nuevo la arrastraría por la vida sin contemplaciones. Por unos días, muy pocos para su gusto, un ser desconocido e indomable había irrumpido en si vida para darle un poco de emoción. Pero ya no estaría más.<br>Se dedicó a preparar la cena junto a Campri y adornó la mesa cuidadosamente. Esperaría a su esposo muy bonita y con una esplendida cena. Lo agasajaría y le atendería como corresponde, porque ese era su trabajo. Por qué esa era su vida.  
>Viktor llegó a las 9 y ella le besó y abrazó con fuerza. Le quitó el abrigo y lo alentó a prepararse a comer pues ya todo estaba listo. Viktor la miró un poco contrariado, pero obedeció de buen grado. Ella estuvo muy agradable y risueña en toda la cena y la mirada de Viktor irradiaba la felicidad que esto le provocaba.<br>Fueron a su cuarto y Briana se entregó otra vez a su esposo. Viktor, extasiado, se había puesto más pasional pues el ver a Briana tan dispuesta a ser suya lo cautivó hasta lo más profundo.  
>Agotado se recostó dentro de las sábanas y suspiró varias veces satisfecho por completo. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz.<br>-¿Cuánto me amas, Viktor?- Le susurró su esposa al oído.  
>-Más de lo que imaginas… por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa, Briana- Le contestó él apretándola contra su pecho- Merlín, nunca habías estado tan complaciente y dispuesta. No sé… pienso que tal vez estoy soñando-<br>-No es sueño… es que… Viktor… quiero amarte… quiero vibrar con tus caricias, con tus besos… eres mi esposo… estaré toda mi vida a tu lado… quiero sentirme feliz de vivir contigo-  
>-Amor… Amor mío. Estamos y estaremos juntos… como siempre debió ser-<br>Y Briana se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposo y deseó por todos los cielos amar a ese hombre. Forzaba el pecho para obligar al corazón a latir. Pensó que si ella se esforzaba un poco más podría después de todo tener la vida plena con la cual soñaba tantas veces. Al lado de su esposo, con sus besos, sus caricias y sus atenciones. Con Viktor, solo con Viktor.  
>Viktor dormía sereno a su lado. La nieve seguía cayendo delicadamente afuera de su ventana. Briana escuchaba el tic tac del reloj como un latido externo que le decía que aun estaba viva. Pero no estaba segura.<br>Una lágrima inesperada rodó por su rostro y luego otra y otra más. Se levantó como tantas otras veces y vistió su cuerpo con la tibia bata. Bajó las escaleras y abrió las cortinas de su salón principal para ver mejor como nevaba.  
>Y ya no lo pudo soportar más.<br>El llanto que siempre le invadía cuando daba esos paseos nocturnos por su casa fue brotando a borbotones incontrolables.  
>Se sentía encerrada, aislada de la vida misma. Se sentía sola, abandonada…<br>Abandonada… Maldición… se sentía terriblemente abandonada.  
>Se sentó en el suelo ante el gran ventanal. Una desesperación que hacía mucho no sentía la doblegó haciendo que se acostara en el suelo llorando a destajo. La sensación de estar perdida, desorientada… que le habían arrancado algo muy importante de su vida la atormentaba.<br>-Estoy sola… muy sola- gemía  
>Porque ella sabía que esa no era la vida que debía vivir. Porque sabía que el amor de Viktor no la bastaba. Porque ese no era su lugar, ni su gente, ni su felicidad.<br>Porque su pecho le dolía al recordar esa habitación vacía. Porque lo único que le quedaba era un libro y una nota.  
>Porque Ron Weasley ya no estaba… se había marchado quizás a donde… y la había dejado sola.<br>-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me duele tanto que se fuera? ¿Qué hechizo me lanzó ese hombre que no puedo… no puedo aceptar su partida?-  
>Lloraba y se acurrucaba en el suelo frío del salón. Mientras los copos caían en suave danza como una extensión de su propio llanto.<br>-Tonta… deja de llorar así… acepta que las cosas son así… Esta es tu vida y punto-  
>Pero el corazón partido de Briana no quería aceptar razones.<p> 


	17. Recuperando el Tiempo Perdido

Hola:

Nuevamente estoy aquí dejando un emocionante capítulo.

No tengo más tiempo para escribir y no creo que ustedes tengan ganas de leer mis locuras.

Así que les dejo el capítulo

Saludos

Yaem Gy

**Recuperando el Tiempo Perdido**

La reja de la mansión Krum se abrió a la hora acostumbrada. El coche salió raudo por la amplia calle y Ron pateó el suelo para emprender la persecución. El día estaba muy nublado y se avecinaba una tormenta de nieve, pero el Gryffindor no se amilanó por ello y continuó con su cometido.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a la estación de trenes de Plovdiv justo diez minutos para las 9. Del carro salió un alto hombre envuelto en un abultado abrigo negro y gorra de piel que imponía respeto y admiración a todo aquel que lo mirara. Su chofer le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y el hombre del abrigo caminó por el magno andén hasta alcanzar los vagones de un tren que se aprestaba a partir.

Ron vio el letrero de letras negras que coronaba el lugar y este rezaba el destino: Salida a la ciudad de Sofía a las 9 en punto.

No tenía más que cinco minutos para comprar su pasaje y corrió entre la gente hasta alcanzar la ventanilla de venta.

-Sofía, por favor-

-Ya no alcanza a tomar este tren-

-¡Dame ese maldito pasaje o te juro que la última cara que verás en tu vida será la mía!- Rugió furioso y añadido al acento tosco de su búlgaro, sonaba aterrador.

Terminó corriendo detrás del tren con la mano derecha palpitante. Sus nudillos un poco adoloridos, pero no tanto como la mandíbula del boletero que demoró más de la cuenta en entregarle el ticket. La gente lo miraba sorprendida diciéndole con sus rostros que era un desquiciado. Corrió por las vías a toda máquina y hubiera perdido el tren, si no fuera porque aun llevaba la escoba en la mano.

Ya el tren iba lo bastante lejos para cuando Ron vio la protección de un bosque, en medio de su carrera miró a todos lados y al alcanzar la primera arboleda se subió a su escoba y partió a toda velocidad. Fue difícil aferrarse del barandal del último carro, pero luego de varios intentos pudo lograrlo.

Caminó con mucho cuidado por el largo pasillo que se sucedía entre vagón y vagón. Miraba entre los compartimientos y encontró a su objetivo en uno de los del medio. Se había quitado el abrigo y la gorra y solo llevaba los negros guantes en unas manos que mantenía estáticas en sus rodillas. Estaba acompañado por otro hombre, pero apenas intercambiaban miradas.

Ron se quedó por largo rato agazapado en la puerta, pero no obtuvo gran cosa. Los hombres casi no hablaban y se notaba que no se tenían simpatía. Más bien, daba la impresión que ambos hacían esfuerzos por tolerarse.

El pelirrojo, hora castaño otra vez, se instaló en el compartimiento más próximo y tuvo su mirada fija en la puerta que nunca se abrió. Al llegar a la ciudad los hombres se separaron y Krum acomodó su gorra con el semblante muy serio.

Sofía parecía tener un clima menos severo que Plovdiv y el trabajo de seguir a Krum no fue tan sacrificado. Ron estaba atento a todos los movimientos del moreno, pero creía saber a dónde se encaminaba. Tus conjeturas se confirmaron al ver la fachada del ministerio de la magia Búlgaro y vio como Viktor aspiraba aire de la misma forma en la que él mismo lo hacía cuando tenía que realizar una labor odiada.

Como no podía entrar al lugar sin dar alguna razón, prefirió beber un café y comer algo mientras esperaba al que alguna vez había sido su rival. Pensaba que si esas visitas al ministerio eran tan frecuentes, tendría que idear un plan para infiltrarse en el lugar y así averiguar qué demonios estaba haciendo el buscador allí.

Krum demoraba y eso le dio tiempo para estudiar bien las entradas y salidas y a todo el que visitaba La entidad mágica. Pudo contemplar a los funcionarios y sus túnicas, identificó a los aurores y a las personas de mantenimiento y comprobó también los encantamientos que protegían el recinto de ataques y de uno que otro muggle que se aventurara a traspasar el límite permitido. En verdad esa mañana había sido muy provechosa.

Tanto ajetreo alrededor del ministerio le trajo los lejanos recuerdos de sus días como prófugo de Voldemort y su vigilia y accidentada irrupción en el ministerio de la magia de su querida Londres en busca del condenado relicario. Entonces era un chiquillo torpe e inexperto que hubiera estado completamente perdido en esa misión si no hubiera tenido a Hermione a su lado. Ella había estudiado cada rincón de ese lugar y planificado las acciones. De todas maneras había sido un escándalo y él había terminado con el brazo departido, pero si le hubiera tocado hacer todo solo no hubiera siquiera podido entrar.

Pensó que seguir otra vez ese plan no estaría mal. Ya había identificado a un sujeto de mantenimiento que parecía muy tranquilo y lo tachó para acercarse a él y conseguir o su confianza para hacerlo entrar como otro funcionario de mantenimiento, o lo hechizaba y le suplantaba de lleno. Por lo menos había aprendido varios hechizos de gasfitería para simular. Así no estaría tan desvalido como la primera vez.

Viktor salió cerca de las tres del lugar. Ron le vio tomar un taxi por la avenida principal. Él siguió su ejemplo e iba pisándole los talones por las calles de la hermosa Sofía hasta llegar a la Mansión del Primer Ministro.

Sentado en el taxi pudo observar como Krum no era el único en llegar al lugar. Los otros tres sujetos que ya había seguido en su anterior visita a la ciudad se juntaron con él en la puerta principal y los cuatros entraron luego de saludar a un ridículamente solemne Ministro de la magia búlgaro.

Y Ron empezó a sacar conclusiones.

Draco había señalado que cuatro hombres de gran poder en Bulgaria visitaban al Ministro y que eran la clave para los secretos planes de invasión a Inglaterra. Cada hombre venía de una región importante del país y eran los lazos de la maquinaria invasora que agrupaba sus fuerzas en un lugar escondido donde se preparaba todo el ataque.

-Krum es el cuatro. El maldito es el cuarto eslabón. Es el mensajero de Lestrange. Su monigote- susurró en inglés para que el chofer del taxi no le entendiera.- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué motivo le obliga a ser el mandadero de este infeliz?

No me puedo resignar a que sea un traidor. Cómo puede servir a ese cretino durante el día y llegar a dormir en la noche al lado de esa mujer idéntica a ella. Yo no podría-

Eran las cinco cuando Krum salió del lugar. Por la preocupación de su rostro, Ron adivinó que estaba atrasado y que si no se apuraba no tomaría el siguiente tren. Y como sincronizados ambos, uno en un rincón del portón y el otro en medio de los altos árboles, desaparecieron para aparecer cada uno en un callejón cercano a la estación. Los dos corrieron y mientras Viktor subía al último vagón, Ron empujaba a todo el mundo para alcanzar la ventanilla y conseguir otro boleto.

El traqueteo sosegó poco a poco la furia que ardía en el pecho del inglés y para despejar la mente de las cavilaciones, Ron se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla y fue viendo como el día moría suavemente ante sus ojos.

Creía que por ahora había sido suficiente seguimiento a Krum. Había obtenido mucho y ahora deseaba volver a la mansión Rustik y descubrir los planes de Lestrange. No le quedaba mucho tiempo y tenía que cubrir todos los frentes. Además tenía que volver a viajar a Sofía para embaucar al tipo de mantenimiento y tener acceso libre al ministerio. Mucho trabajo, demasiado, pero perfecto para alejar de la mente a cierta castaña que atentaba contra su lucidez.

Vio que el carro de Krum le esperaba la salida de la estación y como ya sabía a dónde iba, decidió dejarlo en paz. Eran diez minutos para las ocho de la noche y el hambre al fin tomó posesión en su cuerpo. Caminó en busca de un local donde comer algo y en su recorrido rápido se topó con el pequeño cafecito que le albergara junto a Luboslav esa madrugada desesperada en la que descubriera a la señora Krum.

Se instaló y pidió algo contundente y tibio y empezó a comer mirando la calle que se cubría más y más por la nieve que parecía había caido todo el día. Suspiró profundo y repasó los acontecimientos hasta ese momento. Tenía que planificar la mejor estrategia para averiguar cuan metido estaba Krum en el asunto. Ese búlgaro se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de obsesión y el pelirrojo tenía que encontrar los motivos que obligaban a Vicky a involucrase en semejante bestialidad.

Pensó en infiltrarse en la mansión Krum, pero lo desechó ya que sería rápidamente descubierto por la señora de la casa. Además, no creía sentirse invulnerable si se acercaba a ella.

Tal vez debería averiguar en donde se metía Vicky todos los días. No podía ser posible que viajara a Sofía tan frecuentemente, a pesar que ya sabía que miércoles y Viernes se reunían con Lestrange. Quería saber todos los movimientos del búlgaro, cada paso, cada visita. Saber todo de él, incluso que había comido el día anterior.

Pero también tenía que encontrar el centro de operaciones de la logia y no creía que esta estuviera ubicada en los terrenos de la mansión Rustik. Si fuera así su incauto amigo el jardinero se lo hubiera contado. Y Zabini… ya estaba ansioso de ponerle una mano encima.

Miró la hora y decidió irse a dar una última vuelta a la estación de trenes para averiguar los horarios de los trenes a Sofía. El jueves viajaría otra vez a la capital y buscaría algún acercamiento al funcionario de mantenimiento. Tal vez al entrar al ministerio podría obtener pruebas concretas, pero pensó que quizás estas pudieran encontrarse en la mansión del ministro. Se dedicaría a ver como entrar a la mansión, por lo cual pasaría la noche en Sofía. Tenía que presionar las circunstancias, así pronto estaría en casa.

Se apareció en la cercana arboleda próxima a su refugio. Ya eran más de las 10 y deseó tomar un café muy caliente para aplacar el frío que la nevazón le provocaba.

Entro a su cuarto y procedió a sacarse su chaqueta húmeda por la nieve y moviendo la varita invocó un fuego en un caldero que tenia escondido dentro del armario bajo un encantamiento desilusionador. Allí puso la pequeña parrillita y sobre ella una tetera con suficiente agua para beber un buen café.

Después se metió otra vez en el armario y moviendo el fondo sacó su í, si alguien entraba a investigar algo de él no encontrarían nada más que una habitación abandonada. Todas sus posesiones estaban en su bolso y el resto en el pequeño monedero. Los papeles en el escondite bajo la mesita de noche, que si alguien descubría y abría la tapa de madera, se calcinarían de inmediato. Tanto tiempo al borde del peligro y corriendo por el mundo entero detrás de sus presas, lo había adiestrado para no dejar huella alguna de su presencia hasta que llegaba el momento del ataque final.

Así había sido hasta ahora. Hasta que permitió que Briana Krum invadiera su refugio y supiera su verdadero nombre. Esa mujer que se había adueñado de su pequeño cuarto desde que pusiera su pie en la madera encerada.

El vapor que salía del tazón daba extrañas formas que eran iluminadas por la luz de la lámpara. El sabor fuerte estimulaba la alerta del pelirrojo. Mientras bebía el líquido que recorría su garganta y pecho, examinó sus notas, agregando datos, rayando otros. Comprendió que necesitaba una buen mapa de Sofía y otro más decente de Plovdiv. Tenía que conocer los senderos que comunicaban las colinas cercanas con la ciudad y todos los caminos que salieran desde ellas.

Ya era la una cuando al fin puso su cabeza en la almohada, apagó la luz y con la varita puso el encantamiento de protección para poder dormir sin contratiempos.

Pero parecía que el café había hecho estragos en su cuerpo. El sueño no venía.

Por largo rato solo se dedicó a mirar el techo y dejar la mente en blanco. Luego puso oído a la nieve que caía afuera. Por un momento estuvo a punto de levantarse y mirar por la ventana como uno a uno los copos gruesos tomaban posesión de cada rincón, pero después se dijo que no estaba para ese tipo de tonterías.

Y entonces una carita pasó por su mente… una carita pequeña, unos ojitos azules llenos de chispa… una vocecita tierna y una risita cantarina.

-James- susurró

Lo extrañaba demasiado. Eran demasiados días sin él, semanas. ¿Qué habría hecho el pequeño en su ausencia? ¿Lo extrañaría tanto con él? ¿Estaría sufriendo por todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor?

Era quizás la persona viva que más amaba el pelirrojo. Él quería mucho a Harry y estaba destruido por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Quería a Ginny no solo por el lazo sanguíneo que los unía, sino que también porque era su mejor amiga. Amaba a sus padres, a sus otros hermanos. Hasta a Percy le tenía algo de cariño. Pero era James, el pequeño James, quien le robaba el corazón. Era su hijo… así lo sentía. Y ahora el nuevo bebé se abría camino en su pecho. Su nuevo sobrinito ya le estaba robando el alma.

Pero ellos estaban lejos, muy lejos. Y él se congelaba en una ciudad odiosa.

Estaba resuelto. Haría lo imposible para conseguir todo en menos de dos semanas. Y entonces Harry vendría a Plodiv y entre ambos desarmarían a las fuerzas de Lestrange y toda esa pesadilla terminaría. Y él rogaría de rodillas el perdón de su hermano.

Mas, a pesar que estaba completamente decidido, la última imagen que vio al conseguir por fin atrapar al sueño… fue la de ella.

Otra vez estaba a primera hora asechando la gran reja de la mansión. Vio el vehículo salir como siempre y como ya sabía a donde debería ir, se desapareció. Luego, se ocultó entre los árboles y esperó sereno y jugando con un pequeño puñal muggle con el cual había aprendido a tallar una que otra cosa en madera. Tomó una rama algo gruesa y se puso a quitar la corteza mientras cada tanto miraba las puertas del alto portón.

Ya tenía bastante trabajo realizado cuando el carro de krum llegó y se introdujo al lugar. Pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Vio como Krum y Lestrange salían de la propiedad y comenzaban a caminar… hasta donde él estaba.

Ron se puso pálido pues eso no lo esperaba. Había creído que para ir a las colinas tal vez ellos usaran el carro de Krum, pero al verlos venir casi sobre él, pudo entender que la idea de ambos magos era una sola, desaparecerse.

Con todo el cuidado que el apremio le otorgaba, trató de escabullirse entre los enmarañados arbustos, dejando caer el trozo de madera que estaba tallando. Se tiró al suelo cubierto de nieve y se enterró como pudo en ella. Mientras, los magos estaban cada vez más cerca.

-Por aquí ya estamos- Dijo Lestrange quebrando unas pocas ramas a su paso- quiero llegar ya-

-Prrefiero intertarnos un poco más- Dijo Viktor- La última vez casi nos ve el jarrdinero-

-Maldito viejo conventillero. Es un fisgón de lo peor. Antes de irme a Inglaterra lo mataré, me tiene harto-

-No lo harás. Ese en un buen hombrre- Le dijo Krum con enojo en la voz- No lo permitirre-

-Que importa el viejo ese. Es un idiota. Pero claro, eres tal altruista. Defendiendo al débil, al desprotegido. - rió- Ay Krum, te pareces un poco a Potter y a su amiguito pelirrojo… solo que… Tú no eres un traidor a la sangre ¿Cierto?- dijo con ironía.

-Ya cállate y vámonos de una vez- pero entonces Viktor vio algo entre la nieve y levantando su varita fue escaneando todo a su alrededor.

Ron sentía las pisadas de Krum haciendo crujir la nieve y cada vez se escuchaban más y más cerca. Llevó su mano derecha a la varita mientras con la izquierda apretaba la empuñadura del puñal. Si se le sorprendía lanzaría un buen hechizo a Krum, pero el puñal estaba por completo reservado a Lestrange.

Viktor se agachó y estudió el terreno. Palpó la nieve pisada y agarró con la mano algo que Ron no pudo ver.

-Alguien estuvo aquí no hace mucho rato. Aun debe estar cerca- Dijo el búlgaro- Y le gusta tallar en maderra-

-De seguro es algún lugareño. Un muggle quizás. Si se nos cruza en el camino lo matamos y listo-

-¿Y dejar huellas? Ya deberrías saber que no puedes andar matando muggles a diestra y siniestrra. Bastantes prroblemas tuviste para salirr de Crroacia después de matar a esos hombrres.-

-Los problemas te los hiciste tú, Krum. Ellos estaban en guerra. Les hice un gran favor a los Serbios. Les deseche varios muggles bosnios y a un par de sangres sucias de esa misma etnia.-

-Pues aquí no matarras a nadie. No a mi gente, sean magos o muggles-

-Ya vámonos de una vez. Hay que aprovechar que se ha detenido la nieve.- se quejó el acompañante.- Y termina con tu discurso pro muggles. No te queda-

Pero Viktor no quería moverse demasiado. Tal vez el intruso aun estaba a una buena distancia y podría verlos. Mas, Lestrange, enfurruñado por el retraso, tomó a Krum del brazo y le obligó a desaparecer.

Se levantó del suelo con la cara mojada y gélida por ponerla a ras de suelo. Sacudió los mechones castaños que se habían llenado de nieve y golpeó su cuerpo con los brazos para darse calor, temblaba incontrolablemente.

-Idiota. Olvidaste el madero- se regaño- Si no hubiera sido por Lestrange, me hubieran descubierto. Accio escoba- El Objeto llegó a su mano luego de volar por un par de metros. Ron siempre dejaba la escoba a una prudente distancia por situaciones como la que acababa de vivir.

Dado que no pudo seguir a los hombres, tuvo que confiar en la información del jardinero. Se calzó el grueso gorro de chiporro y los guantes de cuero y piel. Cerró fuertemente el cuello de su chaquetón y se alzó al cielo desafiando el viento de la mañana.

Sobrevoló los contornos de la mansión Rustik y comprobó que sus cielos estaban bajo un hechizo protector. Nadie podía volar sobre la propiedad.

Luego dirigió su escoba a la colina señalada por el simpático anciano y fue tomando nota mental de la variación del terreno desde la altura.

El paisaje fue presentándose a su paso, caminos sinuosos, árboles altos, pequeños claros y accidentes rocosos. Ron exigía cada vez más velocidad al artefacto pues tenía la esperanza de alcanzar a los magos.

Pero una sensación de ahogo y un golpe en la punta de la escoba le hicieron caer estrepitosamente. Ron, medio inconsciente por la pérdida repentina de aire, casi no alcanza a dominar el objeto y por poco se da de lleno con unas rocas junto al sendero. Cuando al fin sus pies tocaron suelo, se dejó hacer a un costado y aspiró el elemento con ansiedad.

-De… mo.. nios- dijo entre aspiración y aspiración- Tienen… encantada… la colina-

Demoró un rato en recuperarse. Luego inspeccionó la escoba y vio que la punta se había roto. La reparó rápidamente con su varita y no tuvo más remedio que merodear a pie por el lugar. Después de rodear una amplia franja de terreno comprobó que estaba todo completamente hechizado. Un escudo protector a prueba de intrusos.

-No están tan confiados como me lo suponía- susurró al sentir el poder del hechizo repelente de magos.

No podía entrar, pero estaba seguro que todo el mecanismo de invasión se llevaba a cabo en ese lugar. Pero no tenía como conseguir más pruebas.

Decidió entonces investigar las colinas aledañas y descubrió que estaban bajo el mismo hechizo. Ron, por lo poco que había analizado el terreno sobre las escoba, comprendió que estas colinas eran campos de entrenamiento. Allí se debía estar preparando el ejército de Lestrange.

-Los entrenan como a los aurores- gruño enfurecido.

Volvió a Plovdiv mediante aparición. Nada sacaba ya con deambular entre colina y colina. Se metió en una tienda de turismo y compró sendos mapas de Bulgaria en donde destacaban Plovdiv y Sofía. Los examinó meticulosamente y marcó también los posibles puntos que también podrían estar involucrados en el asunto. Empezó a cavilar en lo grande que debía ser en verdad este ejército y que ellos, lo ingleses, no tendrían la fuerza suficiente para contenerlos. Estaban perdidos.

-Pero aun no tengo una prueba fehaciente de que el ministerio de la magia búlgaro está involucrado. Tengo que ir a Sofía ya para conseguirla. Pero aun así necesito saber con cuantos hombres cuentan-

Y para saber ese dato y la fecha probable de invasión, tenía que meterse a la Mansión Rustik y al círculo de hierro de Lestrange. Pero no sabía cómo.

A pesar de todas estas ansiedades que hacían crujir su cerebro, el inglés sentía una angustia más. Hacía dos días que no veía a la señora Krum.

En contra de su voluntad, se dejó arrastrar hasta la librería y por lo menos dos horas la asechó. Pero no tuvo éxito. La señora Krum no se apareció.

Después vagó por los alrededores, por las tiendas, los restaurantes, los cafés, pero nada.

-Es mejor así-se dijo a si mismo.

El jueves siguiente partió otra vez a Sofía. Volvería a la mañana siguiente.

Esta vez llegó con tiempo a la estación de trenes y solo bastó que el boletero le viera el rostro para que imprimiera el ticket a velocidad luz.

AL llegar a Sofía se apresuró entre la gente y tomando por el callejón se desapareció pronto para aparecer junto al ministerio. Esperó su tiempo y al fin pudo identificar al funcionario que esperaba. Le siguió y como ya lo había hecho con el viejo jardinero y con Luboslab, le fue metiendo conversación alegando que era un despistado turista que deseaba saber cómo poder visitar el ministerio de la magia búlgaro.

El nombre del funcionario era Ruffus Chaicovlik y como Ron lo había supuesto trabajaba en mantenimiento. Era alto y pero delgado, con cabello negro y algunas canas que reinaban por doquier. Por lo que había observado el pelirrojo, el hombre intentaba dar una impresión de severidad, pero su sonrisa nerviosa le traicionaba. Tenía unos 35 años "muy bien vividos" según su propia opinión.

Lo demoró cuanto pudo y luego de hacerse por completo desvalido en una tierra extraña, por fin consiguió un poco de la confianza del búlgaro. Fue así que pudo saber que cada lunes, entre 10 y 12 del día se realizaban vivitas guiadas previa reserva, en donde se debía informar el nombre y la nacionalidad del visitante. Además de un chequeo de varita para confirmar la información.

Dejó en paz al hombre y se alejó para fraguar su plan. Tenía que hacer esa visita, pues así, cuando irrumpiera en el lugar, sabría exactamente dónde ir. Pero el asunto de la varita lo complicaba todo. Si requisaban su propia varita, descubrirían que algún Crucio se le había escapado y le tomarían preso de inmediato. Tendría que "tomar alguna varita prestada".

Por la tarde vigiló la mansión del primer ministro y lo siguió a los lugares en donde el hombre realizaba las actividades relacionadas con su alto cargo. Se le había ocurrido intentar aproximarse y sacarle un par de cabellos para transformarse en él y entrar en la mansión, pero lo encontró demasiado arriesgado. Primero debía revisar el ministerio. Pero la idea no era mala.

Al final del día cayó rendido en la cama de un pequeño hotel cerca de la estación de trenes. Por temor a quedarse dormido y perder el tren, puso su despertador muy temprano, pero seguía sin hacer falta. A las 6 estaba despierto y se tomó su tiempo para prepararse y retornar a Plovdiv.

Caminó tranquilo, aunque siempre alerta cualquier contratiempo. Tomó el tren y se ubicó en un vagón lejano para no ser molestado por nadie. Pero a pesar de su cuidado… estaba siendo seguido.

En Plovdiv reinaba un tímido sol, este irradiaba en la nieve y Ron pensó que sería bueno dar una pequeña caminata para estirar las piernas. Pero al cabo de un rato su nostalgia fue más fuerte que él. Pasó por la librería pero no la vio. Pasó por los demás locales, pero tampoco la encontró. Y ya no podía más. No podía.

Se apareció en el bosquecito aledaño a la mansión y miró por los alrededores. Pero no había rastro alguno de Briana. Probó si el lugar estaba bajo encantamientos y para su pesar si los tenía. Y se estaba desesperando.

Él sabía que no debía buscarla, que se lo había prometido en la nota, pero… ¿rompía su palabra si solo la observaba de lejos?

No pasó mucho rato cuando la vio aparecer entre los arbustos del gran jardín. Parecía sumergida en profundos pensamientos y limpiaba con cuidado la nieve de un lejano banco de piedra para sentarse. Llevaba una coqueta boina color carmín, un abrigo largo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Unos pantalones y guantes del mismo color de la boina.

Ron la contempló con el corazón saltando de emoción. Una emoción que no creía iba a volver a sentir. Pero no pudo contemplarla demasiado.

La punta de una varita se le clavó en el cuello mientras un brazo lo inmovilizaba.

-Sabía que iba a encontrrarte aquí-


	18. Descubierto

Hola:

En víspera de semana santa les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Ahora sabremos qué fue lo que le pasó a Ron y quién lo ha descubierto.

Muchos saludos

Yaem Gy

**Descubierto**

-Sabía que iba a encontrrarrte aquí-

Ron parpadeó rápidamente. Reconocía esa voz.

-¿Lub?-

-Ahorra mismo me vas a decir quién erres querido amigo Heath- Le dijo el búlgaro sin aflojar el agarre- El cuento del extranjero turista ya no te queda-

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Muy lógico, amigo. Donde estuviera la herrmosa señora Krum. Pues allí estarrias tú-

-¿Me vas a atacar sólo por admirar la belleza de la esposa de tu ídolo Krum?- preguntó Ron intentando parecer inocente, mientras analizaba la mejor forma de liberarse de su atacante.

-El que deberría apalearte es él. No es de buena educación desear a la mujer ajena. Pero no es por eso que te doy mi afectuoso abrrazo-

-¿No? ¿Qué otro motivo podría haber?-

-¿Porqué asechas al Prrimer Ministrro? Y Dime la verdad- Y apretó la varita otro poco en la garganta de Ron.

-¿Qué disparate dices?- Preguntó Ron con la voz ronca por la exigencia.

-No trrates de engañarme. Te he seguido desde ayer-

Ron cerró los ojos con frustración. Estaba siendo demasiado descuidado. Había olvidado que Luboslav lo conocía bajo su apariencia castaña y que era obvio que pululara por los alrededores del ministerio por sus estudios para Auror.

-Lub. Creo que estás paranoico-

-Yo No lo creo- murmuró Lub alejando a Ron de la vista, pues la señora Krum se había levantado de su banco y caminaba por el jardín.

-Vamos, Lub. Soy Heath, Heath Wolding. ¿Por qué yo querría vigilar a tu ministro?-

-Porque no eres quien dices se…-

Ron fue rápido. Tiró del brazo que lo agarraba y en un par de segundos ya tenía al chico envuelto en una llave muggle. Pero Lub no se quedó atrás y con un brusco golpe se liberó. Ambos quedaron frente a frente y con las varitas alzadas.

-Habla Brritanico. Ya te había dicho que había descubierto tu disfraz, pero no me tomaste en cuenta. Desde entonces me quedó la duda y hace unos días al ir al ministerrio te vi merrodeando por los alrededores y después siguiendo a Viktor Krum hasta la mansión del Ministrro. Al principio pensé que solo lo seguías para encontrrar a su esposa, pero ayer te vi volver sin él y seguir al ministrro a todo lugar que iba. Te quedaste en un hotelito prroximo a la estación y después volviste a Plovdiv-

-Vaya, eres buen rastreador. Te han entrenado bien-

-Habla-

-Mira muchachito. A mí no me dices que hacer-

-Puedo dar la alarrma. Sé cuál es tu nombrre ficticio. No costará nada al gobierno averiguar quién erres en realidad. Y Bulgaria no estarría muy contenta de saber que un espía inglés los asecha-

-Yo no soy un espía, imbécil-

-¿Entonces quién erres? De verdad prefirirría me dijeras la verdad, serría una lástima denunciarte-

-¿Que podrías decir? Solo soy un turista y me dio curiosidad por conocer que hace el ministro. ¿Y seguir a Krum? ¿Acaso no es su máxima estrella de Quidditch?-

-Heath… o como te llames. No quiero denunciarte. Sé que vienes a hacer algo grrande. Lo supe la noche de la fiesta. No erres cualquier tipo-

Y Ron no sabía qué hacer. Bueno, si lo sabía, pero no deseaba hacerlo. Luboslav le estaba demostrando ser un buen elemento. Si el chico había sido capaz de rastrearlo sin que él se diera cuenta y lo había seguido hasta allí, Ron estaba seguro que sería un excelente Auror. Uno de los mejores.

-Vete, muchacho. Solo quiero deleitar la vista con la señora Krum-

-Mentirra… erres un…-

Pero entonces un ruido de ramas interrumpió a ambos. Briana Krum había salido de la mansión y caminaba por el contorno de la gran reja… y venía hasta ellos.

-Agáchate- susurró Ron al muchacho y ambos se escondieron entre los arbustos colindantes con la reja. Pero el ramaje no era lo suficientemente frondoso para esconderlos a los dos. Uno tendría que dar la cara a la dama.

Ron pensó rápido. Era el más expuesto a la vista de la joven mujer y a pesar que no era su intención, tuvo que cambiar el color de sus cabellos ante la mirada atónita del muchacho y mostrarse a Briana de sorpresa.

Al verlo de repente, Briana dio un pequeño grito acompañado de un saltito. Llevó la mano al pecho y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Se… Señor Weasley-

-¿Weasley?- escuchó Ron un susurro a su espalda.

Ahora sí que Ron se arrepentía de haberle revelado su verdadera identidad a Briana Krum. Tendría que obliviar a Luboslav. Era una lástima.

-Eh… hola- fue lo único que pudo decir. No tenía ninguna excusa para estar en el lugar y quería mantener a Lub escondido de la mujer todo lo posible.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- La voz de Briana demostraba ¿Emoción?

-Este… bueno… yo…-

-Dile que no resistirle verla una vez más- le susurró el muchacho detrás de él.

-Yo…-Quería mover la varita para hacerle un Mufliato a Lub- Paseaba por aquí-

-Eso no te lo crree ni tu madre- volvió a susurrar Lub.

-Ah, entiendo- dijo ella y mordió su labio superior para mitigar la sonrisa que la traicionaba.

-Ehhh… le… ¿le ha gustado el libro?- le preguntó para luego perderse en la mirada de chocolate.

-¿Libro? ¿Qué libro?- arremetió Lub en un nuevo susurro.

Ron Movió su pie hacia atrás y le golpeó la pantorrilla a Luboslav. El joven apretó la boca con la mano para no emitir el quejido que su pantorrilla alegaba.

-Sí… es… es muy entretenido. Gracias por obsequiármelo.-

Los tres quedaron en silencio. Briana tomándose las manos con nerviosismo. Ron con la postura tensa al verse entre ella y el muchacho y Luboslav, que espiaba a los dos bastante divertido.

-Pensé que ya no lo volvería a ver, Ron. Al menos eso dijo en su dedicatoria-

-¿Ron?... ¿Ron Weasley?- escuchó una vez más. Está vez en un susurro de sorpresa.

-No creía que a usted le gustaba verme de nuevo. Fui muy descortés y usted fue muy atenta.- Trataba de pensar algo para alejar a la mujer del lugar, pero al mismo tiempo retener todo lo posible a Luboslav. Lo tenía detrás de él y si decía algo más el chico lo adivinaría todo.

Pero ya era tarde. Luboslav ya había sacado sus conclusiones.

-Yo pensé que se había marchado de la ciudad-

-¿Qué le hizo pensar eso?- preguntó Ron mirándola profundamente.

-Ehh- dijo Briana nerviosa- Lo imaginé-

-No. Aun tengo algo que hacer aquí. Algo que me tomará un par de semanas. Y luego me iré a mi casa-

-Ah- Briana no pudo disimular su decepción- Me imagino que debe extrañar mucho Inglaterra-

-Mucho en verdad-

-¿Y Hogwarts? ¿Extraña Hogwarts? Por lo que he leído es un lugar muy Hermoso. Me he enfrascado en la historia del lugar y sus personajes. Además busqué lectura aledaña y descubrí lo de la guerra que se llevó a cabo allí hace siete años. Lo malo es que aquí en Bulgaria no hay suficiente información. Y me he encandilado con todo lo referente a la segunda Guerra-

"Demonios" Pensó Ron. "Hasta en su obsesión esta mujer se parece a Hermione".

-¿Qué ha averiguado?- le inquirió.

-No mucho. Que hubo un mago oscuro, muy oscuro. Que un joven lo enfrentó y le derrotó. Solo sé que su nombre era Harry Potter Y que él y unos amigos liberaron al mundo mágico del terror. Pero nada más.-

-¿De… verdad?- preguntó Ron inquieto.

-Sí. ¿Usted conoció a este joven? ¿A Harry Potter?-

-Ehh… sí. Lo conozco. Es un tipo muy agradable, pero que detesta la fama-

-¿No es su amigo?-

Esa pregunta le dolió. La realidad le gritaba que ya no lo eran. Además no sabía si contarle sobre Harry a Briana. Ron ahora entendía que estaba jugando con fuego.

-Lo conozco. Pero hace un tiempo que estoy distanciado de él. Ehh… ¿estaba de paseo?- cambió la conversación.

Briana contestó afirmativamente y dio un paso hacia el pelirrojo, pero Ron la retuvo y le dijo si quería enseñarle el lugar desde el otro lado. El hombre le dijo que estaba muy admirado de la belleza del lugar y que tenía ganas de recorrerlo.

-¿Sería usted mi guía?- le preguntó con media sonrisa en los labios.

-Cla… claro-

Se fueron alejando a paso lento por el contorno de la reja mientras Luboslav se sentaba en el suelo con cuidado para digerir todo lo que su cabeza absorbía. Estaba anonadado y sorprendido.

Caminaron un buen trecho y entonces Ron se giró con disimulo para observar el lugar en donde se suponía Lub se encontraba. Estaba tenso. Lub comprendería quién era él y respondería a muchas de sus interrogantes. Tendría que deshacerse del chico. Pero no podría hacerlo ahora con Briana cerca.

Lo más lógico era que Lub escapara y diera la alerta. Ron sabía que este encuentro fortuito con Briana tenía que interrumpirse lo más pronto posible.

"Maldición, la misión se fue al carajo. Harry va a matarme" Pensaba mientras apretaba su varita con nerviosismo.

-Le noto nervioso. ¿Tiene algún problema?- Le dijo Briana buscando su mirada.

-No… Solo estaba… - Y vio como Lub se escabullía hacía el pequeño bosque- Tengo que irme-

-Vaya, ¿Así se comporta con todo el mundo, señor Weasley?-

-Lo siento- Ron empezó a caminar hacia la dirección de Luboslav-

-ALTO- gritó Briana con el rostro encendido- Viene a mi casa a espiarme, luego casi a empujones me arrastra por los alrededores de mi propiedad y ¿Después se marcha sin explicación?- Y le tomó del antebrazo.

-¡Nadie está espiándola! ¡Vaya que tiene el ego alto, señora Krum! ¡Yo solo caminaba por el lugar conociéndolo!-

-Claro… soy una tonta. Como pude pensar algo así- dijo irónica- y Olvidaba su delicadeza conmigo. Es tan… tan insufrible- y le soltó el brazo. Le dio la espalda y haciendo pucheros se encaminó para alejarse del hombre.

-¡¿Insufrible? ¡Le dije lo siento! ¿No? - caminó Ron hacia ella olvidando definitivamente a Lub- ¡Le pedí disculpas por mi anterior comportamiento con la nota! ¡No puede decir que soy un insufrible!-

-¿No tenía algo urgente que hacer, Ronald?- se giró- ¡Márchese pues! ¡No quiero retrasarlo!- y le miró a los ojos.

-¡Ahora quiere que me marche! ¡Decídase por un demonio!-

-¡A mí no se vuelve a dirigir de ese modo! ¡A mí no va a tratarme como a las otras mujeres a las cuales estará acostumbrado!-

-¡Claro, pero usted si puede decirme insufrible! ¡Además, quien es usted para exigirme explicaciones!-

Briana estaba perdiendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Había extrañado tanto a ese hombre en contra de su propio sentido común, Y ahora él aparecía solo para tratarla mal.

-Váyase- susurro y la tristeza la traicionó. Le dio la espalda otra vez y se alejó. Tenía que alejarse todo lo posible antes que el llanto la asaltara.

Ron sintió como si le partieran el pecho cuando escuchó el tono dolido de esa voz. No lo pudo soportar. Sus pasos lo arrastraron detrás de ella. Merlín… como le recordaba a Hermione. Como le recordaba todas las veces que había lastimado a Hermione.

Briana se apresuraba y Ron la seguía. Una lágrima escapó de los ojos anegados y ella se maldijo. Ella no era así. Ella no lloraba por culpa de un desconocido.

-Briana… Briana, por favor deténgase- le dijo él alcanzándola y tomándola del codo.

-No- murmuró ella- Tiene razón. No tengo porque preguntarle nada. No tengo porque retrasar tampoco su partida. Váyase. Solo le pido con mucho respeto que no vuelva-

El silencio les rodeó mientras Ron aplicaba un poquito de fuerza para detenerla. Briana seguía dándole la espalda y disimuladamente secaba la inoportuna lágrima que escapaba por su rostro. Ron en cambio sentía el corazón en carne viva. No quería irse. Ya no podía irse.

-Suélteme por favor. Lo estoy retrasando. Yo debo volver a mi casa-

-Perdón- la angustiada palabra le supo a amarga delicia- No debí tratarla así. Es que… es que tenía que hacer algo… pero ese algo ya es imposible de hacer… ya todo es imposible-

Briana siguió sin mirarlo. Solo era consciente de la mano que se aferraba a su codo y al leve temblor de esos dedos. Ella solo quería irse, encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir de allí en mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento. No debí impedir su partida. La culpa fue mía. Ahora le pido me deje ir. Por favor- esas dos últimas palabras salieron como desgarrados susurros.

-¿Me perdona? No le soltaré hasta que me diga que me perdona-

-Sí, le perdono. Solo suélteme, por favor-

Ron no quería soltarla. Quería apresarla en sus brazos. De pronto se sintió otra vez de dieciséis años, desesperado por la lejanía de Hermione cuando él cometiera el disparate de salir con Lavender. Quería que ella le mirara. Quería que le mirara como Hermione le miraba.

-Míreme… no creeré en su perdón hasta que me mire-

Pero Briana no podía mirarle. Estaba tan decepcionada de este encuentro sorpresivo. Ron Weasley le desordenaba todas las ideas, las desparramaba a su alrededor y la dejaba con las barreras destruidas. Y ella tenía que levantar esas barreras. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Ya le dije que le perdono. Ahora váyase. ¿ok?- dijo con un suave quejido.

Ron no se conformó con eso. La fue girando sin que ella pudiera impedirlo. Aun así Briana se las arregló para desviar la mirada. Ron le tomo del mentón con delicadeza y con suave demanda le hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

Se quedaron mirando sin decir más palabra. Ron sentía el pecho ahogado. El corazón enloquecido. Estaban tan cerca. Su aroma le estaba aturdiendo. La piel algo fría de su mejilla le enviaba choques eléctricos que le estremecían.

-Lo siento… - le susurró- Fui un imbécil. Usted no merece que un canalla como yo la trate mal-

-Solo márchese ¿ya?- le devolvió ella en otro susurro.- Ya no importa-

-A mí me importa. Tiene razón, usted no merece el trato de las otras. Usted… usted es demasiado bella para que se le trate como a las otras- No lo pudo controlar. Era su corazón el que hablaba por su boca.

-No…- Briana sintió el escalofrío en la columna- no diga eso, Ronald-

-Ron… dígame Ron- No podía dejar de mirarla.

El toque de los dedos del pelirrojo le estaba quemando la mejilla. Estaba temblorosa. Tantas horas en la oscuridad de su vida desde que pensara que él se había marchado. Tantas agonías por la terrible realidad a la que debía retornar. Y ahora ese hombre estaba allí, acariciándole con su aliento. Tan cerca que casi se fundía con ella. Mirándola con esos ojos de despejado y tibio cielo de verano. Con ese cabello que imitaba el calor de una dulce hoguera. Y ella que había pasado un frío cruel…

-¿Qué… que quiere de mí?- susurró Briana apenas respirando - Ron…-

Ron ya no tenía control de sí mismo. Era tanta la necesidad de ella en ese instante que se dejó llevar por el latido desbocado y la invitación del cálido aliento de ella. Acercó su rostro al de ella y cerró los ojos…

Briana creyó que el corazón le iba a explotar. Casi todo su cuerpo estaba desesperado por la cercanía de ese hombre. Una desesperación que nunca sintió antes. Pero su cerebro tuvo una convulsión de último minuto.

-No… Soy una mujer casada- Y corrió su rostro para impedir el beso que su boca ansiaba como el sediento el agua.

Ron apoyó su nariz en la mejilla de ella y por un rato quedaron así. Ambos creyeron escuchar un ruido de cristal roto. Un cristal que tenían los dos en el pecho.

Briana se libró de Ron con doloroso esfuerzo. Él, herido, no le impidió la huida. De pronto el frío de Bulgaria se hizo presente como la cuchillada más afilada. El aire gélido se abrió paso entre los dos y les dejó claro que así tendrían que vivir. Lejos el uno del otro y de su mutuo calor.

-Adiós, Ron.- Le dijo- No venga más...-

Y Briana emprendió la huida con todo el valor que pudo reunir. Corrió hasta las amplias puertas de su propiedad y se escabulló por ellas hasta desaparecer.

Ron cerró los ojos una vez la vio marcharse y se maldijo a sí mismo. Había cometido una locura. Había intentado besarla. Pero… es que en el preciso instante en que ella le susurrara su nombre, Ron había perdido la noción de la realidad. Ya no era Briana quien estaba casi en sus brazos, era Hermione y ella le llamaba. Y él quería besarla y retenerla para siempre.

Pero cuando ella le dijo que era casada, el pelirrojo despertó a la realidad y se encontró acariciando la mejilla de Briana con su nariz. Briana… no Hermione.

-Tengo que irme de aquí- susurró- O terminaré completamente loco-

Cabizbajo deambuló hasta el pequeño bosque y se sentó en un tronco. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos e intentó controlar el temblor que le estaba torturando.

El fuego del beso no dado le estaba incinerando los labios. La pasión del abrazo mutilado le carcomía los brazos. Las punzadas en el pecho le impedían respirar con normalidad.

-Estás jugando con fuego. Te dije que ella no erra para ti-

Ron levantó la vista con rapidez y vio a Lub frente a él con expresión de lástima.

-Pensé que te habías largado- le dijo al tiempo que buscaba su varita.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Y perderme de conocer Al cazador?- le contestó con entusiasmo.

-Qué tonterías dices. Yo no soy el cazador-

-Ahh… entonces adoptaste la apariencia de él para seducir a la señora Krum ¿Cierto? Y su nombre. Y por eso también sigues a Krum y al Ministrro. Solo para hacerte el interesante con Briana Krum-

-Cállate- le dijo Ron moviéndose para apuntarle con la varita.

Lub también le apuntó, pero no parecía dispuesto a atacarlo. Más bien parecía emocionado.

-No puedo crreer que esté frrente a mi máximo maestrro. No tienes idea las ganas que tenía de conocerte-

-Basta, Lub. No soy quien piensas. Hice lo que dijiste. Usurpé a Ron Weasley para acercarme a Briana Krum-

-Ya no mientras, Heath… o Ron… Has venido a Bulgaria a cumplir otrra misión. Vienes a atrrapar a los hombrres de la fiesta. A Los ingleses y a Ruskit. Y al Ministrro también. Es por eso que estás aquí. Que emocionante-

-No sabes lo que dices, muchacho- Dijo Ron que a pesar de la tristeza que le invadía en ese instante, se complacía por las palabras del joven.

-Amigo… ya no puedes seguir con tu fachada. Vienes a darles una lección a todos esos crretinos. A limpiar Bulgaria de la carroña. Y quiero ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme?-

-Sí. Quierro aprrender del mejor. Yo estoy cansado de ellos y sus estupideces de la sangrre pura. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta que algo raro pasa. Han estado reclutando jóvenes de la academia de aurrores. Están preparando algo grrande. Muy grrande.-

Ron frunció el ceño aun apuntando al joven.

-Ustedes los ingleses son geniales. Les han hecho crreer a todo el mundo que estás prreso en la prisión esa de ustedes. Claro… así ellos no sospechan que les respiras en la nuca-

-Hablas demasiado, Lub. Inmov…-

-Prrotego. Expelliarmus-

La varita de Ron saltó lejos y Ron le miró sorprendido.

-Eres bueno- admitió.

-Cazador… por favor… déjame ayudarte.-

-Luboslav… Ya te dije…-

-Y yo te digo que no te crreo-

-Y si fuera el Cazador como dices ¿Crees que confiaría en ti?-

-Pídeme lo que sea… y yo lo hago. Pero debes admitir que la prrimera prueba de mi lealtad es que aun esté aquí y no haya ido con las autoridades para delatarte.

-Lub…-

-Vamos, amigo. Yo quierro ser parte de tu hazaña. Aprreder de ti. Dame la oporrtunidad-

-Esto no es un juego de niños, Lub. Esto es muy grave. Riesgoso. No puedes pedirme que confíe en ti de buenas a primeras-

-Lo admites… Erres Ron Weasley, El Cazador… El Mejor Aurror del mundo-

Ron podía ver la chispa en los ojos del muchacho. Su alegría y emoción. Ron recordó que de igual forma se sintió él la primera vez que viera a Viktor Krum. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde ese lejano momento hacía diez años.

-No exageres. Solo soy Ron, un idiota que se dejó atrapar por un aprendiz de auror-

-Ey… no me desvalores tanto. Admite que te aseché bien. Que puedo ser parte de tu misión. Yo podrría infiltrarme en el escuadrón que ellos prreparan. Te entrregaría información desde el mismo centrro de operaciones. Porque tú no podrràs entrar-

La idea le rebotó en las cavidades del cerebro como una bengala. Eso era justamente lo que Ron necesitaba. Un infiltrado. Pero no estaba convencido de confiar en Luboslav.

El dio un montón de argumentos para defender su propuesta. Ron escuchaba y comprendía la lógica de cada uno de ellos, pero aun no se atrevía a fiarse. Luboslav entonces atrajo la varita de Ron con un Accio y ante la mirada perpleja del auror se la puso en la mano junto con la suya propia.

-Si no Crrees en mí entonces bórrame la memorria. Prrefiero olvidarte que recordar tu rechazo. Es duro que tu ídolo máximo no confíe en ti-

-¿En verdad tu lealtad es verdadera?-

-Pude inmovilizarte y entrregarte. Estabas desarmado. No sé que otrra prueba necesitas-

-Ay Lub. No tienes idea en lo que te has metido-

El rostro de Luboslav se llenó de alegría.

El café humeaba cerca de los rostros de ambos hombres. Ron hablaba bajo pero claro y Lub concentraba toda su atención en las palabras de su superior. El castaño, pues había cambiado el color de sus cabellos otra vez, le mostraba las ubicaciones de sus objetivos en el amplio mapa que abarcaba Plovdiv y lo alternaba con el que describía a la detallada Bulgaria. Luboslav escuchaba y se le abrían los ojos con incredulidad ante todo lo que Ron le contaba. Leía las anotaciones del inglés y estudiaba los contornos de las colinas que rodeaban la ciudad. Estaba pasmado con toda la información y comprendía ahora en el problema en que estaba inmiscuido. Ron le explicaba los detalles y las instrucciones que el superior de ambos, Harry Potter, había expresado. Lub asentía con la cabeza y una vez que Ron completó la instrucción, el muchacho le quedó mirando con admiración.

-Es un Honor trrabajar bajo tus ordenes, Heath-

-¿Heath? ¿Aun me llamas Heath?-

-Así te conocí. Y así prrefiero llamarte. Sería una estupidez prronunciar tu verdadero nombrre-

-Tienes razón. Ron Weasley está en Inglaterra encerrado en Azkaban-

-¿Cuándo debo comenzar con la misión?-

-¿Cuándo piensas que ellos te buscarán para reclutarte?-

-No crreo que demoren mucho. Ya uno de ellos me ha estado rondando-

-¿Crees que te estén siguiendo?-

-No. Aun no soy una celebrridad… pero puedo llamar su atención si lo deseas-

-¿Y cómo lo harías?-

-No es por vanagloriarme, pero siemprre trrabajo a media máquina en los entrenamientos. Solo basta que ponga más empeño y ellos me cortejaran como a una bella chica-

Ron rió con el comentario y le pidió comportarse como el mejor de los estudiantes. Así pronto estaría dentro de la organización y podrían averiguar mucho de lo que Ron no había podido lograr solo.

Le despachó luego de una buena charla y Ron sintió el leve temblor de la mano del joven al estrechársela al despedirse.

-No te defrraudare, Heath. En dos días te daré la feliz noticia de mi incorporación a sus fuerzas-

-Eso espero. Pero cuídate. Estos tipos no están jugando-

-No hay prroblema- sonrió Lub- solo necesito tu supervisión y tu enseñanza. Y el resto lo puedo hacer solo-

-Bien. Ahora vete. El tren a Sofía saldrá muy pronto y es preciso que llegues allá-

-Hasta pronto, Heath… eh… ¿Puedo darte un consejo?-

-¿Consejo?-

-Ella es muy Herrmosa… pero puedes perrderlo todo si sigues acercándote a ella-

Ron se puso serio y no respondió a las palabras de Lub. El joven contrajo las facciones en respuesta a su reacción.

-Solo me prreocupo por ti. Aparte de mí, ella es la única en toda Bulgaria que conoce tu verrdadera identidad. Y ella está muy cerca de nuestrro posible enemigo-

-Te pediría no te involucraras en eso. Además ya se acabó-

Lub movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y dio la vuelta para desaparecer al final del pasillo. Ron cerró la puerta y guardó todos los papeles en su escondite.

Ahora tenía un aliado. Una pieza nueva en su inmenso ajedrez. Tenía que aprovechar esta circunstancia del destino. Así pronto todo terminaría y se marcharía a casa.

La noche cayó sobre él. Y aun sentía el calor de Briana en su piel. Aun sus palabras retumbaban en su mente.

_"Soy una mujer casada"_

Merlín. Como deseaba tenerla cerca otra vez. Como deseaba saciar esa hambre que el beso inconcluso le provocaba. Necesitaba un beso… solo un beso.

-Solo un beso… y te prometo que no me vuelvo a acercar- susurró.

Y no era el único que pensaba en ese beso truncado. En la Mansión Krum, Briana se arrebujaba en sus mantas sin poder dormir, solo pensando en ese beso rechazado que ahora se recriminaba por no haber aceptado.

-Un beso… un beso que nunca probaré- susurró hundiendo el rostro en la manta.


	19. Entre lo que Quiero y lo que Debo

Hola:

Mis amigos. Han pasado algunos días y ahora me aparezco con un nuevo capítulo.

Espero que este tenga mejor acogida porque el anterior no tuvo demasiada demanda.

Saludos

Yaem Gy

**Entre lo que Quiero y lo que Debo**

Trató de retomar la rutina, pero a pesar que tenía compromisos con las damas de la sociedad de Plovdiv el día siguiente, no tuvo gana alguna de salir. Se quedó encerrada en su cuarto leyendo, o más bien, devorando el amado libro. Campri la visitaba a las horas de las comidas y le dejaba la bandeja rebosante de alimentos que ella comía frugalmente. Solo intentaba concentrar toda su atención en la lectura.

Para el jueves en la mañana estaba frenética y decidió que ya era hora de salir por aire puro.

Se puso un abrigado atuendo y salió en su coche para despejar la mente. Las ruedas giraban sin contratiempos por el asfalto gélido y la nieve acumulada en los costados le irradiaba a veces la luz del tímido sol que hacía intentos hercúleos por dar calor. Briana fue despacio por la vía pues necesitaba llenarse del paisaje. Así comenzaría a acoplarse otra vez a su rutina normal.

Llegó al centro de la ciudad y dejó el carro aparcado para caminar en medio del frío. Las ideas, los pensamientos y los sentimientos se fueron congelando poco a poco en su interior y permitió que sucediera. Estaba aletargando sus sentidos para acostumbrarse, para adaptarse otra vez. Dio un largo paseo y almorzó en un pequeño café que parecía escondido. Miró a las personas deambular por los alrededores, les miraba relacionarse, conversar, reír. Parecía ser algo entretenido. Pero Briana solo se quedaba pegada a la ventana cercana a donde se encontraba sentada.

Al final se pasó por la librería pero no encontró nada interesante. Entonces una duda la asaltó. ¿Habría más información de Hogwarts en la biblioteca mágica de Plovdiv?

Sus pasos la llevaron al hermoso edificio de estilo moro que adornaba el barrio antiguo y se sumergió en los estantes sin saber realmente por dónde empezar. Leyó algunos tomos, escarbó por los estantes y terminó preguntando a la encargada por información.

-¿Historia de la magia inglesa?- preguntó la canosa señora en perfecto búlgaro- Bueno… tengo algún material en el estante de la sección 42, pero solo relacionado con los sucesos hasta hace siete años atrás. No sé porque no se han actualizado los archivos-

La guió hasta la sección mencionada y sacó varios volúmenes sobre las historia de la magia inglesa de los últimos 200 años. Briana acaparó los libros, embelesada y sin demora se instaló en una amplia mesa leyendo todo con avidez. Se entretuvo bastante y no se dio cuenta del tiempo hasta que la encargada le anunció que debían cerrar. Briana entonces tomó un periódico viejo de circulación nacional. Tenía fecha del 4 de mayo de 1998 y la noticia escueta a pie de página la atrajo.

Le costó convencer a la encargada de que se lo prestara por esa noche y corrió por las calles ya oscurecidas de la ciudad para tomar su vehículo.

Llegó a casa casi junto con Viktor y trató de atenderlo lo mejor que puso en su empeño de que la dejara sola pronto para poder leer.

Se instaló en su cómodo sillón en su habitación y desplegó el periódico que llevaba guardado prolijamente en su abrigo.

El pequeño encabezado rezaba lo siguiente:

JOVEN BRITANICO DERROTA A TERRIBLE MAGO OSCURO

Briana aspiró el aire y se dedicó a leer la letra difícil del idioma oriental:

"Las cosas han sido duras para nuestros amigos los ingleses. Desde ya hace más de un año, como pudimos informar en nuestras ediciones anteriores, el pueblo británico se ha visto inmerso en una guerra terrible en contra de un mago de fama tenebrosa. Esta guerra parecía desnivelada y la resistencia no tenía mayores esperanzas de una victoria. Solo rogaban a Merlín el retorno del ya Famoso "Harry Potter", joven mago que en su infancia se viera enfrentado a este mago y le derrotara por primera vez, y quien desapareciera casi al mismo tiempo que la guerra comenzaba.

Pero hace un día el muchacho hizo su reaparición cuando ya todos lo daban por muerto. Se enfrentó a los enemigos con el apoyo constante de sus aliados, entre ellos dos de sus mejores amigos, y junto a ellos libró cruenta batalla contra el enemigo. Al final el joven Potter se encontró cara a cara con el Innombrable, como aun le llaman todos, y pelearon asombrosamente. Un testigo ocular nos informó que la supremacía del Innombrable fue aplacada con maestría por el muchacho y ante la vista expectante de los combatientes, el mago más tenebroso del que Inglaterra tuviera memoria cayó bajo la prodigiosa varita del por muchos llamado "El Elegido"

Al instante de terminarse el combate, los vítores y aplausos estallaron en las derruidas murallas Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de magia de Gran Bretaña y escenario de la enorme contienda, y todos buscaron la oportunidad de tocar al vencedor. Pero Potter no pudo celebrar como se esperaría.

Para pesar de él y de muchos, hubo bastantes bajas, entre ellas la de uno de sus más grandes amigos.

Pero en medio del dolor por los caídos, el pueblo mágico británico festejó el comienzo de una nueva etapa, el de la libertad permanente.

Al cierre de esta edición nuestros amigos se encontraban reparando los daños provocados por la guerra y dando los honores a los combatientes fallecidos."

Esa era la nota. No explicaba mucho más. Briana revisó el resto del periódico pero no halló nada relacionado. Era muy poca información y justo ahora que se estaba obsesionando con todo lo relacionado con Hogwarts, con Ron Weasley.

Sintió frustración. ¿Cómo era posible que una noticia que parecía tan trascendental para el mundo mágico fuera tratada con tanta indiferencia? Era incomprensible que después de aquel suceso los archivos de Bulgaria con la información actualizada estuvieran truncados.

-Justo ahora que me obsesioné con esto… justo ahora que él no está para decirme que pasó- susurró guardando el manojo de papel con cuidado en el abrigo.

El viernes en la mañana la nieve había invadido los rincones de la mansión. Los jardines parecían envueltos en mantos prístinos de pureza extrema. Los árboles simulaban estatuas adornadas de diamantes que brillaban con el escaso sol.

Briana se arregló con vivos colores para darle un poco de vitalidad a su propia persona y el carmín de su gorro y sus guantes le entregaban color a un rostro pálido y algo ceniciento.

Había decidido comer con la señora Romanick, quien estaba encargada de la beneficencia en la ciudad, ya que Briana pensaba juntar fondos para ayudar a los magos de escasos recursos que vivían las inclemencias de este invierno que de pronto se había hecho demasiado cruel para ella. Arregló sus cabellos que rebozaban en rizos, se abrigó con un hermoso abrigo que hacía juego con su atuendo y salió de la casona para subirse a su carro. Mas, el mediodía estaba tan hermoso que decidió pasearse un rato por el jardín.

Sus pasos eran lentos, como si Briana se tomara el tiempo para decidir si darlos o no. Cada cierto tiempo arrebujaba sus manos enguantadas al cuerpo tibio y aspiraba el frío aire.

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Sumergida en recuerdos que ya comenzaban a parecer las escenas vaporosas de un dulce pero extraño sueño.

¿Por qué había permitido que ese hombre se metiera en su vida de aquella manera? ¿Por qué se dejó llevar por la energía que el irradiaba y se aturdió con su presencia?

No lo comprendía. Todo había sido demasiado bizarro. La forma en que él la abordara, el empeño que ponía en llamar su atención. Su interacción disparatada en medio de peleas y momentos de íntima comunicación. Todo aquello la había dejado perpleja, muy perpleja.

Limpió la nieve de un banco de piedra cercano a la barrera de protección que resguardaba la propiedad y se sentó para perder la mente en el paisaje.

Por largo rato solo dejó que los ojos le presentaran el mundo que le rodeaba. Vio las ramas coronadas por los cúmulos de nieve. Vio las nubes que empezaban a agruparse en el cielo y a sentir la fría brisa que la abrazaba en cruel abrazo.

Pensó que sería bueno estirar las piernas y recorrió sin prisas el amplio lugar. Necesitaba cambiar los pensamientos, volver a concentrarse en sus actividades. Quería mitigar la sensación de vacío.

La caminata la fue llevando por el sendero hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada a su propiedad. De Allí dobló para tocar con los dedos el frío hierro forjado que protegía su casa. Lentamente, paso a paso, su mano fue tocando la reja, los arbustos que la vestían. En algunos lugares las matas eran más mullidas y profundas y en otros solo ralas hojas pretendían esconder la desnudez del fierro.

Como estaba concentrada en sentir las superficies y mirar lo que tocaba, no percibió que había alguien más en el lugar hasta que prácticamente saltó frente a ella.

El susto por la repentina aparición no se pudo comparar con la emoción que tomó posesión de ella. Allí como salido de un loco sueño, Ron Weasley aparecía con sus ojos de cielo y su cabello de fuego.

El cuerpo entero de Briana se deleitó en la convulsión. Mucho más se alegro al notar que Ron no tenía excusa alguna para estar allí, frente a su casa. Él había vuelto… había vuelto para verla.

En breves minutos la mujer pudo notar que el pelirrojo se comportaba un poco extraño, pero la distrajo al preguntarle por el libro que le había regalado. Fue allí que Briana sacó a la compulsiva que habitaba en ella y le comentó en breves pero apresuradas palabras sobre los pocos datos que había reunido en su investigación sobre Hogwarts y la segunda Guerra. Y justo cuando ella iba a pedirle que le contara más sobre ese momento de la historia de su nación, Ron había vuelto a cambiar el tema y prácticamente la alejada a pequeños empujoncitos del lugar.

Juntos fueron recorriendo el contorno de la reja, pero Briana sabía que algo raro pasaba. Ron estaba tenso y llevaba su mano a la varita a cada momento. Pronto se giró y aunque le hablaba no dejaba de mirar un punto detrás de Briana. Ella quiso averiguar el porqué de su comportamiento, pero al inglés se interrumpió en la mitad de su explicación para decir que se marchaba. Esto enfureció a la mujer de impotencia… ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué actuaba tan impredecible siempre?

Ella en su intento por encontrar respuestas le detuvo, pero el hombre fue muy agresivo cuando ella le dijo que la espiaba.

-¡Nadie está espiándola! ¡Vaya que tiene el ego alto, señora Krum! ¡Yo solo caminaba por el lugar conociéndolo!-

Luego Briana se vio inmersa en una extraña discusión. Ambos se gritaban, pero ella se detuvo al escuchar una frase que le removió por dentro.

"¡…quien es usted para exigirme explicaciones!"

El golpe fue certero y Briana se sintió tonta. Era verdad… ella no era nadie para exigirle nada a Ron Weasley.

-Váyase- fue lo único que pudo emitir. Quería que la tierra la tragara. Que tonta, que tonta.

Le dio la espalda e intentó alejarse lo más rápido posible. Parecía una adolescente ofendida por el chico que le gustaba, eso no podía ser.

Siguió caminando pero sentía los pasos de Ron detrás de ella. ¿Por qué la seguía? ¿No podía irse y ya? Una lágrima se le escapó y sintió la aflicción de que él lo notara. Estaba furiosa consigo por sentirse tan vulnerable ante ese desconocido.

-Briana… Briana, por favor deténgase- escuchó esa voz que le erizaba la piel, mientras una mano le detenía por el codo.

-No- murmuró ella- Tiene razón. No tengo porque preguntarle nada. No tengo porque retrasar tampoco su partida. Váyase. Solo le pido con mucho respeto que no vuelva-

Se resistió todo lo que pudo dándole la espalda. Él en cambio le pedía perdón con un tono de angustia en la voz. Pero Briana solo quería huir. Al final accedió a perdonarlo como último recurso para escapar de tan hiriente momento.

-Míreme… no creeré en su perdón hasta que me mire-

-Ya le dije que le perdono. Ahora váyase. ¿ok?- dijo con un suave quejido.

Pero Ron Weasley era porfiado. De a poco y con suavidad, la obligó a girarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

Esa intensidad en su mirada y su sutil exigencia la anonadaban. Ella no podía reclamarle nada, exigirle nada, pero él parecía sentir que tenía todo el derecho sobre ella. Y ella misma se aturdía por no resistirse. Ron Weasley le estaba descalabrando el mundo. En un momento quería abandonarla sin explicación y al siguiente la tenía casi abrazada para que no escapara. Demandante… abrumador.

Volvió a pedir perdón y a excusarse de ser un canalla que no sabía tratarla. Briana estaba temblando ya para ese momento, sintiendo el aliento tibio de Ron en su rostro. Ella solo quería escapar, ya no importaba que él la tratara con la misma arrogancia con la cual de seguro trataba a todas las mujeres que le rodeaban, aunque ella se lo hubiera reclamado en un principio. Es que ella no quería ser tratada así, pero ¿acaso creía que él la miraría diferente que al resto? ¿Acaso ella sería especial?

-Solo márchese ¿ya?- susurró.- Ya no importa-

-A mí me importa. Tiene razón, usted no merece el trato de las otras. Usted… usted es demasiado bella para que se le trate como a las otras-

-No…- Briana sintió el escalofrío en la columna- no diga eso, Ronald-

Su cuerpo entero estaba a merced de ese hombre. Sus palabras le habían sacudido el corazón vertiginosamente. La sensación de mariposas en el estómago, que nunca antes había sentido, la dejó indefensa. Ron la mirada como queriendo traspasarla y eso sentía ella, que era traspasada por completo. Era fuego, un fuego incandescente y abrasador. Un fuego en medio del hielo.

Ya no sabía qué hacer con él. Susurró algo… un ¿Qué quiere de mí? Y después sintió el fuego quemándola. Ron acortó la breve distancia y su boca buscó la suya.

Merlín, Merlín… iba a besarla. El latido de su corazón era frenético, las mariposas le atacaban sin piedad. La Mujer se deshacía en el agarre de ese hombre… un beso… un beso… Pero…

Un chispazo de cordura estalló en su cabeza.

-No… Soy una mujer casada- susurró con un último aliento y corrió su rostro. Mientras su mente gritaba la alarma y decidía la fuga, su cuerpo protestaba estruendoso. Peor fue el sentir la caricia de la nariz de Ron en su mejilla. Si no escapaba ahora, no podría escapar nunca.

Se soltó de sus manos y vio la decepción en su rostro. De pronto el clima le pareció más frío que nunca. Gélido después de sentir el calor de Ron.

Se despidió y le pidió no volver. Era lo mejor. No podía volverlo a ver. No después de casi caer en sus brazos.

Salió corriendo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Entró en los terrenos de su propiedad y no quiso detenerse más.

Llegó a su cuarto ya casi sin aliento y cerró las puerta tras ella. El cuerpo temblaba, el pecho dolía. Respirar era un arduo trabajo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? Ron… Ron- Y se abalanzó sobre la cama.- ¿Quieres de mí? ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo?-

El llanto la atrapó sin remedio. Se abrazó a la almohada y hundió el rostro. Aun podía sentir el poderoso aroma de ese inglés impredecible, violento y tierno al mismo tiempo. Su mirada arrolladora, su tacto tibio, su aliento cautivador. Todo, todo le atenazaba el pecho. Ronald le estaba volviendo loca.

La cita con la señora Romanick quedó deshecha por completo. Briana se quedó encerrada y no quiso bajar a nada más. Lloró toda la tarde sin más compañía que su impotencia y su arrepentimiento. Ambas mezcladas, ambas confusas.

La impotencia de verse amarrada del cuello y sentir el lazo apretarse hasta ahogarla. Impotencia de dejarse avasallar a tal extremo por un hombre inexplicable.

Y Arrepentimiento. Arrepentimiento de desear algo que no debía, de querer faltarle a su marido. Arrepentimiento de haber rechazado algo que necesitaba como al aire.

-Soy una mala mujer… soy una terrible esposa… Viktor me ama. Me ha dado el mundo… Yo… yo no puedo… no puedo…-

Esa noche, mientras Viktor dormía sereno a su lado. Briana pensaba en ese beso que no había sido. Imaginaba ahora como debía saber la boca de Ron. Recordaba su aroma, el de su cuello, el de su cabello.

-Basta, Briana- susurró- Deja de pensar lo que no debes… eso terminó hoy… no debes verlo otra vez… nunca más-

La noche pasó lenta. La mañana llegó oscura. Briana estaba tapada hasta la nariz, pero estaba congelada por dentro. Ese frío no se iría nunca… eso ella pensaba.

Los dos días siguientes no salió. Ni siquiera tomó el libro. Se quedó en silencio vagando por los rincones y tratando de sacarse a Ron Weasley de la mente. Viktor muy pronto notó su extraño comportamiento, pero debía cumplir un compromiso lejos de Plovdiv, por lo cual le dijo que hablarían a su regreso.

Y entonces Briana quedó muy sola. Las horas pasaban como el paso de un caracol. El clima se había recrudecido en el exterior y los paisajes que su ventana le entregaba eran estáticos. Era como si el mundo de Briana se hubiera detenido.

Viktor volvió el domingo en la noche e intentó abordarla, pero Briana se escurrió como agua. Se atrincheró en su habitación y para cuando Viktor llegó a dormir, ella ya simulaba estar irremediablemente dormida.

-¿Qué tienes. Carriño mío? - Susurró Viktor acariciando sus cabellos.- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan trriste?-

A la mañana siguiente, la mujer se había levantado temprano, pues debía viajar a Sofía a un almuerzo con las damas del club. Tenía que ir, ya no podía seguir evadiendo sus compromisos.

Estaba desayunando ya preparada para el viaje cuando Viktor apareció.

-¿Hoy es la reunión?-

-Sí. No tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero no quiero quedar como una irresponsable-

-Amor… quierro hablar algo contigo antes que te marrches-

El estómago de Briana dio un vuelco. Se sintió perseguida.

-Dime-

-Crreo… crreo que ya es tiempo de que tengamos un hijo-

Las palabras de Viktor la dejaron helada. Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión e involuntariamente dejó caer el pan que comía.

-Co… ¿Cómo?-

-Has estado muy sola aquí. Yo no he podido dedicarrte el tiempo que merreces a causa de mis comprromisos emprresariales. Estas trriste, y no puedo soportarlo. Quierro que seas feliz… un bebé te harria feliz-

-Pero..-

-Briana… tenemos seis años de matrrimonio. Eso es mucho tiempo sin niños. Yo… yo deseo un hijo tuyo. Un bebé que una nuestrras sangrres para siempre-

-Sabes… sabes que yo tenía planes. Quería retomar mis estudios, tal vez viajar… Tenía ganas de conocer otros lugares, Viktor. Con un hijo…-

-Amor. He rrespetado tus decisiones todos estos años. He postergado este sueño, este anhelo de ser padrre. Perro crreo que ya es tiempo. Siento que los dos necesitamos llenar esta casa de risas, de pasitos pequeños-

Briana no se esperaba la petición de su esposo. Desde que comenzaran su matrimonio, Briana le había pedido a Viktor esperar la llegada de los hijos. Ella quería desarrollarse como mujer y obtener una profesión antes de convertirse en madre. Quería recorrer lugares, conocer personas. Sentía que la llegada de un retoño la amarraría irremediablemente a esa vida que no lograba aceptar y se resistía, se resistía como podía.

Es por eso que cuidaba su persona con dedicación. La poción contra embarazos era un ritual impostergable todas las noches. Siempre la bebía inmediatamente después de la cena. Y así había evitado ser madre durante seis largos años.

Pero ahora Viktor le pedía un hijo. Se lo pedía con determinación.

-No… no sé…-

-Nos hará bien a los dos. Ya verrás que sus risitas, sus juegos y su carriño currara todas nuestras penas, todos nuestrros tormentos. Yo te amo Briana, y ya no aguanto las ganas de ver tu vientre crecer llevando a mi hijo-

Se sintió acorralada. No sabía que decir. Entendía el anhelo de su esposo, pero no se sentía segura de complacerle.

Pero vio en la llegada de un hijo la oportunidad de librarse de sentimientos que no le estaban permitidos. Si se embarazaba se concentraría en la llegada de ese pequeño y se sentiría al fin acompañada en ese lejano lugar.

-Lo pensaré. Dame tiempo por favor- le dijo

Viktor bebió un largo trago de café y se levantó de la mesa. Se aproximó a su esposa y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

-Ya verrás que ese bebé te hace la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y yo serré también el hombrre más feliz.-

-Bueno, en todo caso si me decido no podríamos hacer nada hasta en una semana más. Mi periodo bebe comenzar a más tardar mañana-

-Serrá una semana larga- sonrió Viktor- Perro si aceptas tener a mi hijo, te prometo que te harré sentir satisfecha.- río un poquito- crreo que correré a casa cada tarde.-

Viktor se despidió y dejó a Briana sumergida en sus pensamientos.

No podía imaginarse como la madre de los hijos de Viktor. En sus seis años de matrimonio nunca se había planteado ese escenario. Trataba, pero no podía imaginarse un bebé en sus brazos.

-es cuestión de tiempo. Una vez esté embarazada podré verme arrullando al bebé- se dijo tocándose el vientre- Un hijo… quizás sea la solución a todo este enredo que tengo en mi mente-

El sol reinaba en Sofía. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente que compraba los regalos de navidad y colapsaban las tiendas por doquier. Briana caminaba por la calle y se topaba con todo tipo de personas. El bullicio al distraía y el frío no era tan penetrante como en Plovdiv.

El Almuerzo con las damas del Club estuvo regido por la rutina. Siempre los mismos saludos, siempre los mismos comentarios. Siempre las envidias, y las opiniones insidiosas. Briana detestaba esas reuniones, pero se veía obligada por su campaña por los más necesitados en su ciudad. Las mujeres que acudían al almuerzo eran las más ricas e influyentes de la sociedad mágica de Sofía y no le quedaba más remedio que tolerarlas. Pero por mucho que necesitara el apoyo de esas mujeres no aceptaba su xenofobia. Muchas de ellas miraban con muy malos ojos a los magos hijos de muggles y no disimulaban su desprecio cuando se encontraban con alguno.

-vaya… esa mujer aquí. Creo que han alivianado las normas de admisión en este club- gruño la señora Aleksov, mujer entrada en años y de vestimenta demasiado costosa.

-No veo el porqué se le pudiera impedir la entrada a la señora Beleva. Tiene tanto caudal como usted, señora Aleksov- respondió Briana sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Osas compararme con esa sangre sucia?-Bramó la anciana- ¡eso es una afrenta!-

-No veo el insulto en mi oración. Solo doy un dato comprobable- acotó Briana con aplomo.

-No puedo creer que aceptes que nos relacionemos con esas gentes- prosiguió la mujer con las mejillas encendidas- Eres una extranjera rara, con actitudes no apropiadas. Tu marido debería ponerte en cintura-

-Mi marido no tiene que hacer nada de eso. No estamos en sus tiempos señora Aleksov, en donde los maridos doblegaban a las esposas sin respetar sus opiniones-

-Insensata, atrevida… ¿y esperas que te apoye en tu tonta causa? ¡No obtendrás ni un galeón de mí!… ¡amante de los sangre sucias!-

-por favor, señora Aleksov. Cálmese. La querida Briana no le ha ofendido. Le pido se tranquilice.- habló otra mujer de edad que estaba sentada al lado de Briana.- Vamos, beba su té.-

-¿Es que no oyes sus tonterías Vasilka?-

-Entienda usted que la joven se ha criado en otras costumbres. No seamos intolerantes, por favor. Nuestra vocación en hacer de la sociedad búlgara una de las más altruistas-

-Señora Pollak, no ha sido mi intención molestar a nadie. Pero no me es razonable atacar a otros solo por nacer en otra cuna-

-Eres muy joven para entender cosas tan importantes- Dijo la señora Aleksov- Tu familia no supo criarte y tu esposo no se ha preocupado de tu comportamiento-

Briana intentó volver a discrepar, pero la mano de la señora Pollak se apoyó firmemente en la suya. Tenía que pensar en los fondos para su campaña. Tenía que morder su lengua.

-Ya no soporto a esa vieja- gruño al terminar el almuerzo- Se cree la dueña del mundo y que puede pisotearlos a todos-

-Es dueña de una gran fortuna, querida- dijo con suavidad Vasilka- y si la pones de mal humor no soltará ni un knut-

-Pero no puedo aceptar su discriminación. Y no solo a los hijos de muggles, sino también a los extranjeros como yo. Porque me dejó muy claro que no le gusto por se sudafricana-

-Solo es una vieja, Briana. No acostumbra a que le contradigan. No te preocupes. Con despotricar contra los hijos de muggles no va a matarlo en realidad-

-Como odio esa aversión tan estúpida. Conocí a muchos idiotas como ella en mi país. Ni se dan el trabajo de conocer a los que critican. No saben la riqueza que se pierden-

-No gastemos energías en Detelina. No lo vale- dijo la anciana- Mejor vamos por ahí. Paseemos mientras esperamos el próximo tren a Plovdiv-

Tres días después, ambas mujeres visitaban el museo pues Vasilka planeaba conseguir un espacio en el lugar para promover el trabajo de un joven mago que gran talento para la pintura. La anciana era muy activa en el campo de las artes y las letras y siempre arrastraba con ella a la joven a la que había adoptado como a una nieta. Hacía días que había notado el errático comportamiento de Briana y no había encontrado nada mejor que atosigarla con actividades. Briana la contemplaba con una sonrisa de resignación en los labios. La viejita la quería y ella aceptaba su agotadora atención. La agradecía.

-Vamos, Briana. El tren a Plovdiv ya debe estar por salir. Si no llegamos a tiempo tendremos que dormir aquí. Y no es muy agradable dormir al lado de una vieja que al de un hombre tan guapo como tu esposo-

Briana rió y se apresuró con ella por la ancha avenida. Estaban cortas de tiempo.

De pronto la joven sintió un sensación extraña. Se giró y observó a su alrededor. Solo vio a mucha gente ir de allí para allá. Caminó más rápido con su amiga y otra vez sintió lo mismo. Volvió a recorrer con los ojos todo el entorno.

Sentía que era seguida.

-Briana, caminas como una vieja… rápido, rápido- le dijo la señora Pollak

En el viaje olvidó la extraña sensación y se dedicó a conversar de muchas cosas con su querida protectora. Al llegar a Plovdiv el carruaje estaba listo esperando a la viejita. Briana le había ofrecido su transporte pero ella se negó.

-No me gusta sentirme como carne enlatada. Mis caballos son más hermosos que tu tetera-

Briana caminó hasta su carro y justo cuando estaba por subirse la sensación volvió. Se quedó quieta mirando por el rabillo del ojo y esperó.

A los pocos segundos una presencia estaba tras ella. La mujer apretó la varita y con rápido giro enfrentó a su perseguidor.

-Hola, preciosa-

Briana afirmó más la varita en su mano y miró con molestia a su interlocutor.

-No me gusta que me trate así. Prefiero que me diga señora Krum-

-Oh, vamos. Nos conocemos. ¿Para que las formalidades?-

-No le he dado la confianza. Exijo me respete-

-Vaya, eres una mujer muy rígida con los protocolos a pesar de ser tan joven-

-No le he permitido que me tutee. Y le advierto que si sigue molestándome le diré de su comportamiento a mi esposo-

-Está bien… está bien… la trataré como le gusta señora Krum. Si con eso me deja acercarme un poco- y el hombre hizo amargo de acercarse.

-Ni se atreva- y Briana le enterró la varita en el pecho.

-Tan joven y tan odiosa- Sonrió el hombre.

-No es la primera vez que le digo que me deje en paz. Si no he dicho nada a mi esposo es porque tiene negocios con él. Pero mi paciencia se agota señor Zabini-

-Pero si no he hecho nada malo. Solo quería saludar-

-Buenas noches- Y acto seguido Briana intentó subir a su automóvil

Pero Zabini se movió rápido e intentó atraparla en sus brazos. Entonces Briana Se removió y pateó hacia atrás pegándole en la pantorrilla y luego se giró para lanzarlo contra el muro con un Expelliarmus.

-No vuelva a tocarme. ¡¿Entendió? ¡O va a lamentarlo el resto de su puerca vida!- Y se subió al carro para abandonar el lugar raudamente.

-Maldita Zorra- gruñía Blaise cuando inexplicablemente fue azotado otra vez contra el muro.

Briana no vio mucho más. Solo quería llegar a casa.


	20. Primavera en Medio del Invierno

Hola:

Bueno… hemos llegado al fin. Debo confesar que tenía este fic en otra página y que fui bajando los capítulos en esta para ver si alguien se interesaba, y me sentí contenta cuando descubrí que sí.

Pero ahora he nivelado ambas páginas. Ya no existen capítulos escondidos que habían sido descubiertos por los lectores más curiosos. De ahora en adelante para saber que sucede en este fic tendremos que esperar todos los lectores juntitos…jijiji.

Un gran saludo a todos y un abrazo tremendo.

Y una canción…. "I Won't give up" de Jason Mraz, con la cual me inspiré para escribir este capítulo.

.com/watch?v=O1-4u9W-bns

Bye

Yaem Gy

**Primavera en Medio del Invierno**

La sombra de Briana le perseguía y no le dejaba en paz. Después de ese beso fallido, la boca de Ron quedó con esa sensación de casi sentir el sabor de un pastel y que se lo hubiesen arrebatado justo en el intento del primer bocado.

Y se recriminaba. Había sido débil.

Aunque la noche anterior se había jurado a sí mismo que obtendría un beso de Briana Krum a como diera lugar, la cordura de la mañana le desvaneció la neblina del insomnio. Él no podía hacer tal locura.

-Me rechazó… Sería muy estúpido si lo intentara otra vez- se decía para quitarse la bárbara idea de la cabeza.

Y no hay nada mejor para quitarse las locas ideas de la cabeza que trabajar sin parar.

Viajó a Sofía ese sábado. Vigiló los alrededores del ministerio y la morada del ministro. Envió un mensaje en clave a Lub para informarle de su estadía en la capital y para el comienzo de la tarde ambos estaban bebiendo una cerveza en un alejado localcito. Ron le comentó al muchacho sus planes de realizar la visita al ministerio el día asignado para ello, pero le explicó el pequeño problema de la varita.

-No puedo usar la mía… sería gritar a los cuatro vientos… "Hey… Soy El cazador, vine a fastidiar la vida de todos los bastardos"- hablaba Ron en búlgaro.

-Podríamos darle una grata bienvenida a algún compatriota tuyo. Lo dormimos, le pedimos "prestada" la varita y lo suplantas… eso es fácil- dijo el muchacho muy entretenido- Yo te espero adentro y te sirvo de guía por las dependencias-

-No quiero que después la víctima de la alerta-

-No habrá problemas. Solo tenemos que escoger al correcto. Pero debe ser inglés… ustedes tienen un acento endemoniado. Siempre he pensado que antes de hablar se meten la varita por el trasero- y rió de buena gana

-Vaya, que divertido. Veamos como hablas tú con la varita en el trasero- gruño Ron y amenazó al búlgaro con su varita, pero solo provocó una carcajada estruendosa del chico.

-Que genio… ¿Siempre has sido así de dulce mi estimado Heath?-

-Te garantizo que en este instante soy todo amor-devolvió el pelirrojo- Hay algunos que apenas pueden afirmar el grado de mis cariños- sonrió

El resto de la tarde y de la incipiente noche ambos hombres fueron en busca de la posible víctima. Recorrieron varios lugares y terminaron en un bar mágico que estaba atestado de turistas de distintas nacionalidades. Para cuando la medianoche llegó, ya tenían al objetivo. Un inglés que estaba bastante torpe y que ya tenía unas cuantas cervezas encima. Ron entabló una patriótica conversación con él, mientras Lub le llenaba una y otra vez su jarro. Gracias a los tragos, el hombre había vomitado una verborrea apabullante, con lo cual Ron pudo notar que su acento parecía venir del sur de Inglaterra. Los asechadores los acompañaron hasta la puerta del alojamiento que había tomado en una sencilla pensión y decidieron hacer la guardia para tener muy claro los movimientos del mago. Tenían que retenerlo en Sofía hasta el lunes en la tarde y así Ron lo suplantaría y podría entrar al ministerio.

El domingo fue un ir y venir por los distintos atractivos turísticos de la ciudad siguiendo los pasos de la víctima. Esto fue aprovechado por el pelirrojo para conocer también un poco del lugar que pisaba. Lub le contaba la historia de cada lugar mientras el desprevenido inglés se paseaba ante sus ojos, muy curioso por lo que veía, y Ron escuchaba y vigilaba al mismo tiempo.

Al anochecer escogieron un puesto de guardia y decidieron meterse a primera hora de la mañana en el aposento del hombre para así suplantarlo.

Ahora Ron se abrigaba junto al pequeño fuego que buscaba entibiar el cuartito que tomara junto al de su compatriota. Lub bebía café y estiraba los pies envueltos solo en calcetines.

-¿Cuándo crees que podrás infíltrate por fin?- preguntó Ron de pronto.

-Hey… apenas llevo trres días de espía. No soy mago- y Lub rompió en risa.

Ron también rió un poco pero estaba preocupado. Sentía que la demora era demasiada y que con cada día perdido, la amenaza crecía un poco más.

-No tengo demasiado tiempo, Lub. Mi gente no dispone de mucho más-

-Lo sé. Mi prropia gente tampoco. Pero no puedo forzarlos a que me recluten. Serría demasiado sospechoso-

-Intenta lograrlo antes del viernes. Prometí a Harry que no demoraría más de dos semanas y se cumplen ese día. Él necesita dar la alarma pronto-

-Lo intentarré para el miércoles ¿De acuerdo?- Lub terminó su café y empezó a meter los pies en las botas- Me voy. Pero vendré mañana a prrimera hora.-

El cielo oscuro le dio el buenos días. Ron se bañó rápido y se puso ropa ligera para recibir a Luboslav. A las 7 ambos ya estaban en la puerta del pobre incauto y con un suave Alohomora de la varita de Lub, entraron en la habitación. El turista inglés dormía cómodamente en el catre y su ropa se encontraba desparramada por todo lugar.

-Que Orden.- susurró Ron.

No esperaron ni a que despertara. Ron lanzó sobre el hombre un encantamiento aturdidor y después junto con Lub, registraron todas las pertenencias del tipo.

Sus papeles estaban en una cartera de cuero roja, junto a una razonable cantidad de dinero. Ron tomó los papeles y los puso junto a la lamparita, para así leerlos mejor.

-Nuestro buen Peter Llegó a Bulgaria hace dos semanas… Se debe marchar el jueves.-

-Parrece que tiene novia o esposa… Wow… Es muy bonita- Lub contemplaba una foto que había sacado de la cartera.

-Su varita es de cedro. Un poco rígida. Es del mismo tamaño que la mía- continuó Ron.

-Escoge que vas a ponerrte, amigo. Perro ten cuidado… no tengo idea de que ropa es la sucia y la limpia en este desorrden-

Lub sacó un par de cabellos del durmiente y Ron agitó la poción. Luego decidieron desayunar algo mientras esperaban la hora indicada para continuar con el siguiente paso. Eran las ocho cuando Lub le dijo a Ron que tenía que partir al ministerio. Tenía que asistir a la reunión de todos los lunes en la mañana y después de eso inventaría una excusa para zafarse de ir a su instituto. Lo esperaría en las escaleras del salón central y desde allí acompañaría a la comitiva hasta el punto en que ambos se separarían para reconocer los lugares que faltasen en la visita al ministerio. Ron asintió con la cabeza y el joven búlgaro partió.

A las 10 de la mañana Ron agitó nuevamente el frasco y tomando aire para no sentir el olor del brebaje y lo bebió de un solo viaje. Qué asco. Nunca iba a acostumbrarse a la poción multijugos.

Luego de algunos segundos Ron pareció empequeñecer varios centímetros. Sus ojos se tornaron verde agua y los cabellos rubios como los de Malfoy. La nariz estrecha, las cejas algo gruesas. La barba de una semana adornó el rostro y la cintura se tornó más ancha.

Ron escarbó entre las prendas y encontró unos pantalones abrigados y una camisa de franela. Se puso un chaquetón a medio muslo y unas botas que en condiciones normales le quedarían apretadas.

Analizó la botella de poción y calculó que desde ese instante contaba con dos horas y media para recorrer la entidad mágica antes que los efectos del brebaje se terminaran.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con un conjuro y caminó rápido por los pasillos de la pensión.

Pasados veinte minutos se encontraba con un grupo de turistas que se aglomeraba en una de las entradas. Se presentó al guía y al poco rato estaba frente al primer obstáculo de su misión.

-Varita, por favor- dijo el guardia encargado de la custodia, luego de pedir sus documentos. Ron puso la varita de Cedro y por un par de minutos el guardia la examinó. -Adelante, señor Gibson- Le dijo al fin.

La comitiva empezó el recorrido y tal cual como había prometido, Lub esperaba en las escaleras del salón central.

-Hola Peterr- saludó Lub.- Luces bastante amigable. Normalmente parreces un Trol- Rió.

-Calla… no llames la atención-

-Tuviste suerte hoy, amigo- Habló el chico- Se están relajando. Me enteré que en la entrada habían puesto un encantamiento Finite Incantatem, pero están tan confiados en que nadie sospecha de ellos que lo retiraron el viernes pasado. Si lo hubieran mantenido te hubieran descubierto en un estornudo.-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?- gruñó Ron mientras miraba atento al guía y su disertación sobre el salón que visitaban.

-No lo supe hasta esta mañana. Corrí aquí para avisarte, pero en la entrada encontré al guardia. Es amigo de mi padre y él me contó del retiro del encantamiento-

Pasaron por las distintas salas mientras el guía hablaba. Ron observaba las entradas, los pasillos, las posibles vías de escape. Lub se mantenía a prudente distancia. Al cabo de una hora, cuando el guía invitó a la comitiva a un breve desayuno en la cafetería del ministerio, Ron se alejó para encontrarse con Lub.

-Bueno, ahora empieza el verdadero recorrido- susurró el muchacho.

Subieron por el elevador y llegaron al tercer piso. Allí el joven le mostró las dependencias asignadas a los aurores y luego lo condujo a las escaleras privadas que llevaban a la oficina del primer ministro.

Ambos comprobaron que el ministro ya se encontraba allí. Era imposible meterse a fisgonear. Luego bajaron y el joven le indicó los despachos del jefe de aurores. También le mostró la oficina del Jefe de asuntos de sangre y el inglés tuvo curiosidad de visitarlo.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres meterte allí ahora? Yo creo que ya han notado tu ausencia- le dijo Lub algo preocupado.

-Lo sé… pero siento que debo meterme a ese despacho-

Pero no pudo lograrlo. El dueño se aproximaba por el pasillo.

Ambos se metieron en una salita de atiborrada de útiles de aseo y luego de asegurarse que el jefe de asuntos de sangre se había encerrado en su despacho, caminaron a paso rápido hasta el elevador. Al llegar a la cafetería, el guía ya hablaba con un par de aurores y se empezaba a dar la alarma.

-¿Dónde estaba Señor Gibson?- le preguntó el guía, molesto.

-Perdón… mi estómago… el desayuno me sentó pésimo-

-¿Está seguro?- preguntó uno de los aurores, para luego ser traducido por el guía.

-Dígale que si quiere me acompaña al baño- le dijo Ron- pero le aseguro que huele horrendo- y le hizo un gesto a Lub que estaba mirando desde lugar seguro. El otro auror fue a los baños y volvió con la cara verde y haciendo gestos que confirmaban la excusa del pelirrojo.

El resto del recorrido fue monótono y Ron ya miraba su reloj. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Nervioso se apuraba en el salón central para salir del lugar. Lub se mantenía expectante y le seguía con todo disimulo. El guía insistió en que debían tomar una última fotografía todo el grupo y Ron maldecía. En menos de quince minutos el efecto de la poción se desvanecería.

El grupo reía y comentaba la visita. Ron miraba a todos lados y a su reloj. Lub apretaba la varita y fijaba la mirada en el par de aurores que estaban muy atentos a los movimientos del extranjero.

Siete minutos. El guía arreaba a su comitiva llegando casi a las puertas de entrada. Se despedía del guardia y unas gordas señoras pedían una foto con él. Ron miraba a sus lados, los aurores caminaban detrás del grupo. Lub avanzaba con la frente sudorosa.

Tres minutos. Cada visitante pasaba por la puerta y caminaba ya por las heladas calles de Sofía. Ron se arrebujó en el chaquetón y buscó su varita, dejando la prestada en el bolsillo. Los aurores seguían mirándole con sospecha y Lub apretaba el paso para alcanzar al grupo.

Un minuto. El grupo avanza relajado entre risas y conversación. Ron ya empieza a sentir las botas apretadas y al girar el rostro ve que los aurores le pisan los talones. Aprieta la varita y la saca para disponerse al combate. Lub se escabulle de la conversación que el guardia le ofrece y corre hasta el grupo.

Treinta segundos. Ron se separa del grupo en la esquina de la cuadra. Sus ojos se tornan poco a poco en azules y siente que los pantalones se le ensanchan y amenazan caerse. El guía se despide de todos y empiezan a dispersarse. Los aurores caminan en dirección al rubio. Lub…

-Hey… hola.- Saluda a los oficiales, distrayendo su atención. ¿Podrían ayudarme? Busco al señor Purlov. Me pidieron darle un mensaje, pero no lo encuentro-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Luboslav Brand. Estudiante del instituto de aurores-

Los oficiales miraron de pronto a la esquina y ya no tuvieron rastros del rubio extranjero. Lub, se mostraba todo lo agradable y sereno posible y aparentaba no entender la súbita molestia de sus superiores. Uno de los hombres se alejó para investigar alrededor, pero ya era tarde. Ron ya caminaba hacia la puerta de la pensión luego de aparecerse.

Al llegar a la habitación el verdadero Peter seguía como dormido en su catre. Ron se quitó las ropas y las apretadas botas y se vistió con las suyas. Dejó el lugar sin rastros de su visita y quitó el hechizo para que el hombre pudiera despertar.

Esperó a Lub en su cuarto y el chico demoró un poco en llegar.

-Me sudaba hasta el alma. Pero cuando vi que los pantalones te empezaban a quedar cortos creí morir. En ese preciso instante me lancé en picada encima de ellos-

-¿Crees que se dará la alerta?-

-Espero que no. Pero demoraste mucho en salir de allí. Por lo menos hasta cuando me fui todo parecía muy normal-

Lub tuvo que marcharse nuevamente pues debía concurrir al entrenamiento de la tarde. Ron por su parte continuó vigilando al pobre Peter para ver si los aurores averiguaban sus datos en la entrada y lo buscaban.

En la noche Peter tomó el tren a Lovech y Ron vigiló hasta que el transporte desapareció en lontananza. Para ese momento nadie había alterado los movimientos del hombre.

Tenía que volver a entrar en el Ministerio. Pero sin levantar sospechas y con tiempo suficiente para registrar el lugar.

En la noche Luboslav le informó que no podría acompañarlo en el resto de su estadía en la ciudad. Ya había comenzado su coqueteo con los posibles reclutadores, por lo cual no debía perderse ninguno de los entrenamientos. Recién el jueves podría hacerse un espacio de tiempo para darle un informe.

El martes y miércoles, Ron se preocupó de encontrar alguna brecha en la mansión del primer ministro. Observó a los empelados. Los horarios, las personas que visitaban el lugar. Siguió al ministro y por un momento tuvo la oportunidad de aturdirlo y sacarle algunos pelos para suplantarlo, pero el momento fue tan breve que tuvo que rechazarlo.

Harry se comunicó con él, el miércoles por la noche. Le informó que Foster estaba comportándose extraño. Que había pedido dos días libres. Harry había dicho en el departamento de aurores que tenía que viajar a Escocia pues había sido invitado a una ceremonia y así, con esa escusa, se concentró en seguir los pasos de Foster.

Le había seguido a su cuartel escondido y había notado el movimiento en el interior. Las lechuzas salían de allí en masa y varios magos se aparecieron en el lugar.

-Creo que ya están reuniendo las fuerzas que tienen en Inglaterra. Malfoy recibió una lechuza hoy. Me lo acaba de informar. Debe presentarse mañana-

-¿Dejarás que vaya?-

-Debe ir. Si faltase todos sospecharían. Además pienso que me sería muy útil dentro de ese lugar-

-¿Estás seguro en confiar en Malfoy, Harry?-

-Hasta el momento no me ha fallado y aquí es mi único aliado-

-Me pregunto si Malfoy comprenderá la magnitud de la situación. Si comprende hasta qué punto se metió en todo esto. Ahora será nuestro infiltrado en Inglaterra. Aquí yo también ya sé como infiltrarme para obtener información-

-Entonces tenemos cubiertos todos los puntos- afirmó Harry- Creo que deberemos extender el tiempo, Ron. Así podremos abarcar más información-

-A mi me preocupa Malfoy. No sé si es lo suficientemente valiente y leal a nuestra causa. No confío en él-

-Tendremos que confiar, Ron. Es lo único que podemos hacer-

El jueves el castaño seguía a un trabajador de la mansión del ministro a la hora del crepúsculo cuando algo lo distrajo. Dos mujeres caminaban por la calle a paso rápido. A las dos las conocía. A la anciana la había visto en la cena en la mansión Ruskit, a la joven no la veía desde hacía casi una semana. Su cabello iba amarrado en esa coqueta trenza y cubierto por una boina muy bonita. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto con un abrigo corto y pantalones ceñidos. Ron admiró ese bello cuerpo y se olvidó por completo del objetivo que asechaba. Y la siguió.

Dos veces la joven mujer levantó la vista para mirar a su alrededor. Ron entendía que ella se sentía seguida.

Vio a ambas mujeres tomar el tren a Plovdiv y compró su boleto en tiempo justo. No pensó en que esa noche debía reunirse con Lub ni que al día siguiente tenía que adentrase en la mansión del ministro. Ni siquiera recordó el ajetreo en Inglaterra. Fue ver a Briana y perder la cabeza.

A pesar de que se había mantenido ocupado todo lo posible, el pelirrojo no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. En su cercanía, en ese beso perdido. Cada noche su mente y su corazón se enfrentaban en cruenta batalla y él quedaba agotado por todo lo que sentía.

Y ahora ella se le aparecía… ella le atraía con brutalidad. Y Ron… Ron no podía negarse a seguirla.

Todo el viaje se mantuvo alejado para no alterarla. Mientras viajaba se retorcía por la culpa de estar allí en vez de esperar a Lub en el cuartito de la pensión. Se culpaba por ni siquiera haberle dejado una nota.

-Eres un idiota. No puedes seguir comportándote así.- se recriminaba.

En Plovdiv vio como la anciana se montaba en un amplio carruaje de cuatro caballos. Briana en cambio caminó por la acera. Fue entonces que lo vio. Zabini, quien había estado dentro de un restaurante, salió y se puso a seguir a la mujer. Ron apretó la varita y estrechó la distancia.

-¿Qué pretendes, culebra?- susurró- ¿Qué Quieres de ella?-

Briana se detuvo al lado de su vehículo y muy pronto se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Zabini con la varita en alto. Ron se acercó un poco más y se mantuvo expectante para ir en defensa de la señora Krum en cualquier momento. Pero todo pasó muy rápido.

Zabini intentó atrapar a Briana en sus brazos, pero ella se zafó muy bien. Al final lo había mandado contra un muro y se había subido a su carro.

-Maldita zorra- gruño el hombre mientras el carro partía. Ron, admirado de la capacidad de defensa de Briana, solo atinó a lanzar a Zabini otra vez contra el muro. Luego vio como el auto desaparecía por las calles de la ciudad.

Tomó el poco contenido que tenía en una pequeña botella y rompió el farol que iluminaba el sector con un Reducto. Caminó suavemente hasta el atacante, sus facciones cambiaban, su ropa se le hacía grande, sus pies nadaban en los zapatos. Los cabellos rubios y la barba de dos días reinaban otra vez en él. Zabini se levantaba torpemente frotando las zonas golpeadas y tanteaba la varita pues ya había advertido la presencia de ese desconocido.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?-

-No eres muy caballero con las damas. Veo que no te enseñaron modales-

-¡Pregunté quién eres! ¡Responde!-

Como el desconocido no daba una respuesta a su pregunta, Blaise lanzó un Desmaius que fue rápidamente esquivado. Luego lanzó un Reducto, pero Ron saltó hacia un costado devolviendo el hechizo con un Diffindo, que cortó el dorso de la mano que empuñaba la varita. Haciendo que Zabini la soltara involuntariamente.

Ron invocó un accio y la varita de Zabini llegó rauda a su mano. Entonces sonrió.

-Te voy a enseñar a tratar a una mujer-

No pasó ni cinco segundos cuando otro par de Diffindos provocaron cortadas en los brazos de Blaise. Luego Ron corrió hasta él y de un solo puñetazo lo lanzó contra el muro una vez más, pronto el ex mortífago se vio en medio de una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas que le estaban moliendo.

Zabini dio también algunos golpes. Un derechazo cruzó la mandíbula del atacante y un rodillazo en el estómago hizo peligrar su respiración. Ron Enfureció y lo atacó otra vez con la varita. Un Stupefy, un Reducto, un Expelliarmus… puñetazos, patadas... Ron se estaba descontrolando.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla otra vez. ¿ENTENDIDO?-

-Si… si… no más… no más- rogaba Blaise con moretones y cortes por todos lados.

-Agradece que estoy de buen ánimo. Tuviste suerte mal nacido- y mientras lanzaba la varita de Zabini a corta distancia del herido, se desapareció.

Llegó a su habitación en los límites de Plovdiv. Sus facciones volvían poco a poco a ser las propias a la vez que abría la puerta de su cuarto. Lavó la sangre que salía de una herida en el pómulo y se cambió la ropa. Le dolía terriblemente la mandíbula. Tomó agua, tenía que calmarse.

Cuanto tiempo había querido darle una paliza a Zabini, pero no había tenido la oportunidad. Y ahora pudo haberlo dejado inconsciente, pero tuvo que controlarse. Zabini no le servía tirado en una camilla de hospital.

-No debí golpearlo. Ahora se preguntará quien lo atacó y querrá encontrarlo… pero no pude soportar que le pusiera un dedo encima. Quería matarlo… asqueroso miserable-

A la mañana siguiente caminaba hasta la estación para volver a Sofía. Tenía que encontrar a Lub y darle una explicación por su ausencia.

Pero al pasar por el lugar en donde apaleara a Zabini, la volvió a recordar.

-Eres buena luchando, preciosa. Me dejaste boquiabierto- sonrió.

Tenía que verla una vez más. Solo una vez más. Quería asegurarse que estaba bien.

Se apareció en la mansión y con ello perdió el tren a Sofía. Entonces decidió que mandaría un mensaje a la pensión para que le fuera entregado a su compañero. Pero ahora solo deseaba mirar a Briana una vez más.

La vio caminar por el camino de gravilla muy apresurada. Ella avanzaba hasta el carro y guardaba unas cajas en el porta maletas.

Y Ron no lo pudo evitar.

Se quedó parado frente al portón con ambas manos aferradas de la reja. Briana giró para caminar hasta el asiento del conductor cuando lo vio. Se quedó parada sin moverse. Luego, paso a paso fue acortando la distancia entre ella y el hombre que la miraba desde el portón. De pronto la mujer corrió y de un movimiento de varita abrió las puertas.

-Ron… ¿Qué le pasó?- le preguntó al llegar hasta él.

Ron había olvidado los golpes que había recibido de parte de Zabini la noche anterior. Su pómulo estaba hinchado y su mentón cortado.

-No es nad…-

-¿Nada? Merlín, tiene todo el rostro magullado- Y sin pensar en nada más que revisar las heridas, la mujer empezó a palparlas con la mano.

-No es nada- repitió el inglés- Nada comparado a una cabeza rota por un libro- sonrió. Le dolió la mandíbula.

-Tonto… Esto le pasa por ser tan agresivo. Parece que se pelea con todo el mundo. Espéreme un momento, siempre llevo conmigo un pequeño botiquín. Es una costumbre que no sé porque tengo, pero no puedo evitar tener pociones para curar heridas- E intentó llegar a su carro, Ron le atajó la mano y la hizo volver a mirarlo.

-No tiene que preocuparse por mí. Soy un atolondrado furioso…-sonrió- Ya estoy acostumbrado a pequeños golpecitos-

-Debería controlar su carácter.- lo regaño la castaña

-A veces es mejor dejar salir a la bestia que se tiene dentro. Si no, ésta lo mata a uno.-

-Su bestia debe ser monstruosa- le dijo ella mirando a sus ojos.

-Ni se imagina- le devolvió él.

El silencio reinó entre ambos. Ron sentía que Briana lo escrutaba, lo indagaba. Ella quería verlo, conocerlo. Y él deseo mostrarse en toda su realidad.

-Gracias por querer cuidar otra vez a este idiota- le susurró regalándole una tierna mirada. Una que no le había dado a ninguna mujer durante siete años.- No lo merezco-

Percibió la reacción a su gesto y sus palabras en el rostro ruborizado y el pequeño temblor de la mujer. Eso le estimulaba el pecho. Le entibiaba el corazón.

-No es nada… pero no se acostumbre- sonrió Briana - Ya parezco su enfermera personal- Briana hizo otro amago de ir por el botiquín, pero Ron la volvió a detener.

-Perdón… Perdón por lo que hice la última vez- Buscaba su mirada.

-Ron…-

-No lo volveré a hacer. Sé que le falté el respeto. Prometo comportarme de ahora en adelante-

Al decir esas palabras Briana se giró. Y le dio una extraña mirada.

Pero Ron no sabía si en realidad podría cumplir esa promesa. Es que ella estaba tan hermosa, sus labios estaban tan rosados y tentadores. Su aroma le arrollaba despiadadamente. Mantener la distancia iba a ser un suplicio.

-Voy por el botiquín- susurró la mujer y esta vez la dejó marchar.

Se sentía atrapado, acorralado. Tenía que haberse marchado a Sofía hacía una hora. Seguir desarrollando su misión. Pero allí estaba, sentado en un banquito de piedra mientras las delicadas manos de esa mujer le curaban las heridas y sintiendo que perdía el control de sí mismo cada vez que ella lo rozaba. No podía evitarlo, le encantaba tenerla tan cerca, Seguir sus movimientos hipnotizado. Mirar a sus ojos buscándola.

Pero Briana parecía no querer mirarlo. Solo concentraba su atención en las heridas.

-Ya está. Ahora espero que no se vuelva a meter en un lío. En todo caso tendré que reabastecer mi botiquín- sonrió ella con autosuficiencia Y eso le fascinó. Ron estaba perdido, había caído a los pies de esa mujer.

-Porque siempre tiene que ser tan maravillosa- dijo involuntariamente

-Eh…-

-Perdón. Perdón.-

-Tengo que irme. Me esperan. Cuídese. No sea tan huraño, ¿ok?-

Briana se fue alejando, ladeando su cabeza hacia su derecha con una dulce sonrisa. Su cabello cayó suavemente hacia el mismo lado. Ron deseaba atraparla. Ella lo estaba seduciendo con esa ternura inocente tan parecida a la de Hermione. Por un momento el pelirrojo creyó que estaba en frente de ella. Quería que Briana fuera Hermione. Tenía que serlo.

De pronto, mientras la mujer caminaba hasta su carro, por la mente de Ron pasó una idea. ¿Y si en verdad era Hermione? ¿Y si Krum le había hecho un Obliviate y le había sacado de sus recuerdos?

Corrió hasta ella para alcanzarla. Esta nueva esperanza le había rebozado el pecho y se había impuesto llegar a la verdad de todo. No podía ser que existiera una mujer idéntica a Hermione en el mundo. Tenía que ser ella.

-¿Y a dónde va?- Le preguntó jovialmente, como lo hubiera hecho el Ron joven y sano que aun luchaba por sobrevivir dentro de él.

Esta actitud confundió a la señora Krum, ya acostumbrada al gesto tosco y sombrío del inglés.

-Tengo que dejar estas cosas en algunos lugares. El invierno ha sido muy duro este año, hay familias que necesitan ayuda-

-¿Y va a llevar todo eso usted sola?-

-Bueno… supongo-

-Yo podría ayudarle- Se ofreció animado.-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para recompensar sus atenciones-

Briana pestañeó varias veces. Era como si tuviera frente a ella a un hombre nuevo. No ése que parecía atormentado por el infierno mismo, éste parecía alegre, tranquilo.

Estuvieron todo el día yendo de aquí para allá. Ron se encargaba de las cajas, mientras ella interactuaba con las personas.

Era tan elocuente, tan delicada, tan preocupada del bienestar y de las opiniones de las personas con las que hablaba. Los trataba con respeto, con serenidad. Ron observaba fascinado como ella se movía en ese ambiente como un pajarillo hermoso. Tan ella, tan Hermione.

El crepúsculo los sorprendió camino a la alejada pensión. Habían conversado de mucho y cada momento era aprovechado por Ron para indagar sobre ella, sobre su pasado. Quería encontrar la falla en el cambio de recuerdos. Tenía que haber una falla.

-Ya llegamos. Gracias por acompañarme-

-Puede contar conmigo cuando quiera-

-Bueno, ya es tarde. Debo irme-

Ron se bajó del carro pero caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta del piloto para dar un par de golpecitos a la ventanilla. Briana bajó el cristal y el hombre se apoyó en el espacio mirándola intensamente. Ella no pudo rehuir la mirada y se quedó allí, expectante a cualquier movimiento de él.

-¿Cómo va con mi libro?-

-He avanzado bastante.- le respondió ella con un brillo de entusiasmo en la mirada.- Pero hay mucho que no está claro-

-Puedo resolver sus dudas cuando lo desee-

Un gracias muy tímido, salió de los labios de esa bella mujer. Luego se despidió, haciendo funcionar el motor del vehículo.

Ron la vio alejarse por la carretera mientras la hoguera de la esperanza arreciaba en su alma. Todo había cambiado. Él rescataría a Hermione desde el fondo del ser de Briana Krum. Ese era su mayor objetivo en ese instante. Todo lo demás había sido olvidado.

-Te voy a recuperar, Hermione. Y vas a ser mía al fin. Como siempre debió ser- dijo en voz clara y firme.

El invierno reinaba sin clemencia en Plovdiv, pero en el interior de Ron el sol de la esperanza le otorgaba la tibieza de la primavera.


	21. Ilusiones Rotas

Buenas Noches:

He vuelto. Y bastante rápido. Es que ya terminé el nuevo capítulo y quise de inmediato subirlo.

Como no quiero adelantar más les dejo lo realizado.

También les dejo el tema principal del capítulo. "Lost" del grupo Withim Temptation

.com/watch?v=oToBRs-DPEg&feature=related

Muchos saludos

Yaem (Protejo Totalum, Salvio Hexia, Protejo Horribilus) Gy.

**Ilusiones… Rotas.**

Sofía lucía muy clara esa mañana. Ron caminó con prisa por sus calles de piedra y en poco tiempo estuvo en la pequeña pensión en donde tenía arrendada la habitación. Al llegar pudo comprobar que Lub había estado en el lugar y que le había dejado un mensaje en clave, el cual decía lo siguiente luego de traducido

_**¿Dónde demonios te metiste? Te esperé tres horas. Si para mañana no me das alguna señal de vida, te juro que volaré a Plovdiv y te buscaré hasta debajo de la falda de la señora Krum.**_

_**Tengo novedades. No me obligues a ir por ti y traerte de una oreja**_

_**Lub**_

Ron no demoró mucho en mandar una lechuza con el breve mensaje "Estoy aquí". Una hora más tarde, Lub llegó con una cara que podía agriar el mejor vino y los ojos en llamas.

Solo dime que tu desaparición tuvo que ver con la misión y no con la bella figura de Briana Krum—

Tuve un contratiempo. Nada más—

A ver. Déjame adivinar. ¿Te tropezaste con el puño de Viktor Krum? — dijo señalando el pómulo que aun tenía un pequeño vestigio de la pelea con Zabini.

No—

No quiso dar mayores explicaciones y eso puso a Lub de un humor de perros. Pero pasado un rato, el joven se relajó y comenzó a instruir a su jefe en los nuevos acontecimientos.

Me han estado vigilando. Y ya un instructor del instituto de aurores se me está insinuando. Mañana a primera hora me han citado a una reunión extraordinaria con otros compañeros. Yo creo que me harán la propuesta—

Espero que te la hagan de una vez. Hemos demorado mucho—

Ese Yaxley ha venido al instituto. Creo que estará en la reunión de mañana. Me parece que será él quien nos de la charlita. También pienso que la instrucción se hará acá en Sofía. Hay mucho lugar—

No. No será aquí. Tienen un campo de entrenamiento en Plovdiv. He estado en los alrededores. Todo el lugar está encantado y es imposible poner pie dentro—

¿Por qué Plovdiv? ¿caso Sofía no sería más práctico? Aquí tenemos todo lo necesario—

Me imagino que es porque no quieren que se descubra la relación que tiene esté ejército con el ministerio de la magia de Bulgaria. En Sofía siempre habrá alguien mirando. En Plovdiv no. Y dada la geografía, es más fácil esconder un campo de entrenamiento en ese lugar—

Tengo otra noticia. De puro curioso fui esta mañana al ministerio. El amigo de mi padre me contó que están preparándose para un gran acontecimiento. Han invitado a Harry Potter para una ceremonia—

Eso ya lo sabía. Lo invitaron antes de que todo esto comenzara. En seis meses se realizaría ese evento. Pero Harry ya está prevenido de la trampa—

¿Seis meses? No, Heath. Según el amigo de mi padre, a Potter lo esperan para dentro de dos meses—

¿Dos meses?— Ron frunció el seño y analizó la situación. — Se están adelantando. Quieren eliminar a Harry antes del ataque. Malditos—

Entonces será mejor que nosotros también nos adelantemos. Estaba pensando que quizás debas volver al ministerio para revisar la oficina del primer ministro. Podríamos aturdirlo y así tu lo suplantarías—

Es demasiado arriesgado. No estamos ni en la mitad de la misión. Aun nos falta mucho. Por ahora lo que puedo hacer es advertirle a Harry y pedirle que retrase lo mejor posible su venida. Porque tendrá que venir si no terminamos luego—

En la tarde el pelirrojo se comunicó con Harry dándole las nuevas. Harry por su parte le contó que tal como habían sospechado, Draco Malfoy había sido llamado al cuartel de los rebeldes para unirlo a sus fuerzas. Malfoy había tenido que presentarse ante el jefe del batallón, Theodore Nott.

¿Nott? ¿No se suponía que ese ni siquiera era mortifago?— Alegó Ron sorprendido.

Mortífago no. Pero si rebelde. Es el general de las tropas en Inglaterra. Y quiere que Draco sea su lugarteniente—

No me gusta nada eso. ¿Y si el hurón se acobarda y suelta todo lo que sabe, Harry? ¿Y si nos traiciona?—

También lo he pensado. Pero no tenemos muchas opciones. Si le impido volver allí levantaremos las sospechas—

Que rabia tener que depender del hurón. Es como dejar al gato cuidando la carne—

Mejor di a la serpiente cuidar los polluelos. Nada podemos hacer más que confiar—

Ron estaba preocupado. Simplemente no confiaba en Draco Malfoy. Tantos años de rivalidad y alternados no podían ser olvidados de la noche a la mañana y saber que ahora el destino de toda una nación estaba en manos del hurón lo angustiaba.

Harry… tengo que preguntarte una cosa— dijo de repente

¿Cuál?—

Viktor Krum… ¿Sabes si estuvo la noche de la batalla? —

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso está metido en todo esto?—

No lo sé. Tengo una sospecha y quiero confirmarla—

Bueno… yo por lo menos no lo vi. Y la verdad en ese momento no estaba muy preocupado en saber quiénes estaban combatiendo—

Te pido lo averigües. Necesito confirmar que Viktor estuvo en Hogwarts esa noche. Es la única respuesta—

¿Respuesta a qué?—

Te lo diré a su tiempo. Cuando me digas que sí estuvo en la batalla esa noche. Si todo es como creo… Merlín, mi infierno habrá acabado—

Dime qué pasa, Ron. ¿De qué hablas?—

Paciencia. Solo te pido paciencia—

Solo dos días más se quedó en Sofía. Lo suficiente para saber de boca de Lub que efectivamente la reunión a la cual había sido citado era para reclutarlo en las fuerzas de Lestrange. Y tal como había predicho, el orador de ese evento había sido Yaxley.

Es un inglés muy arrogante. Quise darle una patada en los huevos en cuanto comenzó a hablar. Dijo bestialidades de los hijos de muggles—

Te creo. Ese infeliz no va a cambiar nunca—

Plovdiv estaba cubierta de un manto blanco cuando retornó. Y ni siquiera quiso pasar a su cuarto para cambiar sus ropas. Estaba desesperado por ver a Hermione.

La encontró en una de las colonias de magos a la cual la había acompañado la última vez. Ella ayudaba a una bruja con unas cercas y a apalear nieve con la varita.

Ron… ¿Qué hace aquí?—

Sentí que debía venir. ¿Cómo está?—

Eh… bien… bien. ¿Y usted? ¿Ya no se fue de pelea otra vez?—

Ron rió bajito ante el comentario. Hermione lo miraba con esa suspicacia tan característica de ella y eso le fascinaba.

No. Por esta vez no tuve ganas de golpear a nadie—

Estuvieron toda la tarde juntos. Ron la acompañó a todas sus actividades. Hermione se paseó por todos lados con esa gracias tan delicada que él tanto amaba y tal cual lo hiciera en Hogwarts al ir a la biblioteca de Plovdiv, lo llenó de libros hasta la frente, mientras seleccionaba entre cuales llevarse y cuáles no.

No puede leer todos estos libros. Debería llevarse uno, a lo más dos— le dijo detrás del muro de libros.

Es que necesito actualizar mis conocimientos. Me he quedado oxidada y eso no puedo permitírmelo—

No se va a morir por no leer un par de libros—

Es que los necesito. Me han pedido hacerles clases a unos niños y no quiero cometer error alguno—

No cometería ningún error. En todo caso, si así fuera, ellos no se darían cuenta. ¿Qué más da?—

¿Qué más da? ¡No tiene ni idea de lo perjudicial que puede ser para una mente joven y en instrucción que se le entreguen conocimientos errados!—

¡Tanto escándalo, Merlín! Ya no se sulfure. Ya comprendí que se devorará hasta el alfabeto con tal de no equivocarse— movió la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa en los labios— Nunca vas a cambiar—

Briana movió su cabeza para buscar a Ron detrás de los libros y lo miró con extrañeza.

¿Por qué dice eso?—

Es solo un decir. Nada más— le respondió el pelirrojo ampliando más la sonrisa.

Los días fueron pasando y Ron se acercaba más y más. Durante las horas en las que no podía estar cerca de ella, se dedicaba a seguir sus objetivos con detenimiento. Zabini era demasiado aburrido de seguir pero a veces encontraba necesario ver en que andaba. A Lestrange casi no lo veía ya que poco y nada salía de la mansión Ruskit y cuando lo hacía, generalmente usaba la Aparición para transportarse. Yaxley en cambio estaba en Sofía y allí el que tenía la tarea de seguirlo era Lub. Y Krum…

Ron lo seguía como si fuera su sombra. Lo asechaba desde las primeras horas del día y cada vez que no estaba acompañando a Hermione, se plantaba en todo lugar que el búlgaro pisara para descubrir qué demonios tenía que ver con los rebeldes.

Pero Ron lo sospechaba. Y su planteamiento era el siguiente:

Viktor estaba en las fuerzas de los mortifagos. Eso Ron lo tenía por seguro. La noche de la batalla Viktor estaba escondido entre los mortifagos y de seguro había entrado en el castillo en medio de la batalla. Tuvo que haber visto al trío entrar a la sala de menesteres y también había entrado. Y cuando el fuego comenzó, él sacó a Hermione por alguna de las salidas invocadas por la necesidad y así se la había llevado. De seguro ella debió negarse y pelear férreamente para librarse de su agarre y entonces Viktor tuvo que haberla aturdido para luego obliviarla y así robársela.

Eso pasó. Eso tuvo que haber pasado. Es por eso que nunca se escucharon los gritos de Hermione. Él la rescató y me la robó. Y le voy a hacer pagar por ello— gruñía.

Ahora todo estaba tan claro. Las tinieblas y el infierno en el que la mente y el corazón de Ron habían sufrido por años, se alejaban para devolverle la paz y la lucidez. Viktor se había robado a Hermione y le había modificado los recuerdos. Ahora ella era Briana, pero Ron liberaría a Hermione desde su interior. Y se la llevaría con él a Inglaterra.

Entiende, estúpido pelón. Ella es mía. Solo mía— Susurró una tarde luego que lo vio entrar en la mansión— te la voy a arrebatar. Te lo juro—

Todas las tardes al crepúsculo, Ron iba en busca de la mujer. La veía salir de la humilde morada en donde realizaba sus clases y la observaba. Ella se esmeraba en su enseñanza y se debía por completo a sus pequeños estudiantes. Ron la contemplaba fascinado. A su mente volvían los recuerdos de las tardes en clases en Hogwarts y las sesiones de estudios en las cuales Hermione lo torturaba con repasos y prácticas que el a duras penas soportaba.

Ella al salir siempre lo miraba con inquietud y emoción. Él sabía que ella se angustiaba por su presencia y todo era por el hecho de ser la "esposa de Krum", pero eso a Ron no le importaba. Muy pronto revocaría el hechizo y ella volvería a sus brazos. Porque él sabía que ella en su fuero más interno aun no lo había olvido. Ella seguía amándolo. Lo podía leer en sus ojos y en el temblor de su cuerpo cuando él le rozara la mano o el brazo.

Y él ya no soportaba el deseo de tenerla. La amaba, la deseaba. La quería tener de una vez por todas.

Todas esas tardes caminaban por el largo camino de regreso a la mansión Krum conversando de un montón de cosas. Del clima, de las clases de Hermione, de las obras de caridad en las que ella participaba. De todo, menos de ellos dos. Cada vez que Ron intentaba cruzar la invisible barrera que ella imponía, Hermione se tensaba y buscaba la manera de poner distancia. A veces eso divertía al pelirrojo. Le hacía sentir que volvía a ser un cazador, pero uno distinto, con otros impulsos, con otra meta. Hermione escapaba de su agarre con sutileza, pero al mismo tiempo como que le daba señales de que esperaba un nuevo intento, una nueva irrupción en su espacio. Y eso excitaba a Ron sobremanera.

El cazador estaba rugiendo en su cuerpo. Su instinto le bramaba en el pecho, el fuego recorría sus venas. Estaba vivo de nuevo y todo era por ella. La iba a cazar. La iba a atrapar como fuera.

Cada vez la noche llega más rápido— decía Hermione una tarde mientras caminaban por el sendero casi escondido en el bosque, camino a la mansión— Está oscureciendo más temprano.

Sin contar lo helado que se está poniendo— contestó Ron arrebujándose en su capa—

Si— se estremeció ella al sentir la brisa— Hoy está más frío que ayer—

Ron se abrió la capa y en un solo movimiento envolvió a Hermione en ella, atrapándola en un tibio abrazo.

Podemos compartirla hasta llegar a su casa. No me molesta en absoluto— y la miró a los ojos profundamente

Creo… creo que no— le contestó ella ruborizándose y bajando la vista.

¿Por qué no?— y le acarició la mejilla— está helada—

Suélteme, por favor— le decía, pero no se movía en absoluto. Estaba quieta en su abrazo.

¿Me tienes miedo?— le susurró buscando sus mirada—

Prometió comportarse. No lo está haciendo— Hermione empezaba a temblar. Su vista estaba clavada al suelo— Le pido mantenga sus distancia— e intentó zafarse.

Calma— la aferró con un poquito más de fuerza— Solo quiero ser un caballero— sonrió— Se hace tarde. Vamos—

Y no la soltó. Caminaron todo el trayecto así. Ron rodeándola con sus brazos fuertes y ella luchando consigo misma para no sucumbir ante ese hombre que la estaba enamorando. Porque si de algo estaba tomando conciencia Briana, era que Ron Weasley la estaba enamorando.

Y ambos intentaban controlarse. Pues Ron lo único que deseaba era besarla hasta que el mundo acaba, y ella se dividía entre la desesperación de salir corriendo para refugiarse en los brazos de sus esposo y dejarse arrastrar por esa emoción, ese latido descontrolado del corazón al sentir a Ron Weasley tan cerca.

A pocos metros de la entrada, ella intentó liberarse de ese cálido abrazo, pero entonces los brazos de Ron se convirtieron en acero, impidiéndole la huida.

Ambos corazones latieron vertiginosamente. Ambas respiraciones se tornaron un poco más agitadas. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, los ojos de Ron brillaban como faros y Hermione hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para huir de ese hombre que se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición.

Adiós— fue lo único que pudo hilvanar. Tan aturdida estaba por el calor y el aroma de Ron.

Hasta mañana— le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Mejor, no. Es mejor que…—

Hasta mañana— repitió Ron y dio la vuelta para meterse otra vez entre los árboles.

Briana le vio marcharse. La había dejado estremecida. Ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca. Su corazón estaba corriendo en su pecho. Las piernas apenas la sostenían. Vibraba, toda ella vibraba.

Y eso era cada tarde. Cada vez que lo veía aparecer en la cerca junto a la casita que albergaba la escuela. Y Briana tenía que reconocer que ella esperaba con angustia verlo cada tarde. Esperaba mirar por la ventana y notar ese cabello rojo allí a la distancia. Para luego perderse en esos ojos color cielo. Y por más que trataba en negarse, su cuerpo y su corazón le gritaban que se dejara conquistar. Y ahora que intentaba reiniciar su cerebro camino a la puerta de su casa, percibía el aroma de ese hombre a su alrededor. Y deseaba volver a caer en sus brazos.

No puedo. No puedo sentir esto— se reprochaba. Pero su fuero interno ya esperaba con ansias la tarde siguiente.

La mansión se sentía tan fría y lóbrega ahora. Todo estaba distinto. Briana ya no soportaba que Viktor se le acercara, ni mucho menos que la tocara. Era por eso que cuando él le volviera a sacar el tema de los hijos, ella había puesto un montón de pretextos. Ella no quería un hijo de Viktor, ahora estaba segura de ello.

Pero se recriminaba, pues estaba cometiendo un grave error. Ella era la esposa de Viktor Krum, era su mujer. No podía negarse a sus caricias. Pero no eran las caricias de Viktor las que deseaba. Ahora lo tenía claro. Eran las de Ron las que anhelaba con desesperación. Era por eso que no había permitido a Viktor tener relaciones con ella. Había inventado un montón de excusas para impedir que él avanzara en sus intentos.

Y seguía tomando la poción religiosamente.

Estoy mal. Muy mal— se dijo mirando por la ventana— no puedo querer estar en tus brazos— susurraba.

Pero Ron estaba decidido a tenerla. Y para ello siempre la interrogaba sobre su pasado. Le preguntaba sobre su familia, sus recuerdos de infancia y juventud. Le preguntaba por sus amigos, sus mascotas, sus días de escuela y sus vacaciones. Y siempre terminaba frustrado pues Hermione siempre salía con un montón de historias que no tenían nada que ver con lo que en realidad ella había vivido.

Cada vez que esto pasaba, Ron sentía el impulso de zamarrearla y gritarle que todas esas patrañas no eran más que puros inventos que Viktor le había metido en la cabeza. Pero se contenía. Había decidido terminar con toda esa estupidez con un solo hechizo.

Se había enfrascado en un estudio detallado de hechizos recuperadores de memoria. Y al fin, después de tanto buscar, había encontrado el hechizo que restablecería los recuerdos de Hermione.

Lo practicó una y otra vez hasta que le salió a la perfección. Y esa tarde lo aplicaría a su amor para traerla desde el limbo.

Esta tarde. Cariño. Esta tarde volverás a ser mía— dijo esperanzado.

Cuando iba de camino a buscar a su amada, la moneda vibró en su bolsillo.

Harry. Dime—

¿Cómo vas? ¿Has obtenido algún avance?—

Las cosas no se han movido demasiado por acá. Pero casi tengo un pie en el campo de entrenamiento. Además ya decidí elegir una víctima y suplantarla. Quiero entrar a la mansión Ruskit y encontrar los documentos sobre la invasión—

Bien. ¿Podrás lograrlo en menos de tres semanas?—

Espero hacerlo en menos tiempo. Oye, ¿cómo le va a Malfoy como lugarteniente?—

El condenado sabe fingir. Pues, o me está viendo la cara o se la está viendo a Nott. Me ha dicho que una partida de hombres estaría siendo enviada a Escocia para comenzar el entrenamiento y que está averiguando los puntos que se supone serán atacados. También me dijo otra cosa. Que redoblara tu supuesta vigilancia. Quieren matarte en Azkaban—

No me extraña. Si a ti te quieren traer a Bulgaría para terminar contigo, no pueden dejarme vivo. Soy tu segundo a bordo, es obvio que me liberarían para tomar el control de la defensa—

Si, y eso me tiene demasiado preocupado. Foster quiere ir a interrogarte. Según él quiere ayudarte a salir, encontrar alguna manera de bajar el plazo de tu condena—

Sacarme de Azkaban para poder matarme con más facilidad. Maldita rata traidora—

Voy a inventar algo para poner más vigilancia e impedir que Foster se acerque a tu celda. Ron, sobre lo que me pediste averiguar…—

El corazón de Ron latió a mil por hora. Al fin tendría la confirmación. Al fin sabría que Viktor estuvo esa noche en Hogwarts.

Dime—

No hay ni testigos y vestigio alguno que Viktor Krum estuvo en Hogwarts la noche de la batalla. Pregunté a todos, y nadie lo vio. Además busqué en los registros de entrada y salida de magos a Inglaterra y no existe inscripción de que Krum entrara al país. Su salida de Inglaterra se registró el 2 de Agosto de 1997 y no hay registro de una nueva entrada hasta el 9 de Febrero de 2001—

No… eso no puede ser, Harry. Quizás entró de forma clandestina. Además, alguien tuvo que verlo. Tiene que haber algún testigo—

Si hubo alguno ya no vive, Ron. Nada da a entender que Viktor Krum estuvo en Hogwarts o en Inglaterra en fechas cercanas a la última batalla—

Ese dato fue un duro golpe. No había registro de Krum. Pero Ron se aferraba a la idea de la entrada por medios clandestinos.

La comunicación entre los amigos no duró mucho más. Ron ya no podía con la incertidumbre y la única respuesta a sus interrogantes era lanzarle el hechizo a Hermione para que recordara. Una vez ella recuperara sus recuerdos, todo estaría claro.

Casi corrió hasta los lindes de la humilde escuelita. Sus manos sudaban a pesar de que esa tarde hacía mucho frío. Su pecho saltaba y su sien palpitaba con fuerza.

Solo veinte minutos más. Y todo habrá terminado— susurró.

Hermione se asomó por la puerta y despidió a sus alumnos con gran entusiasmo. Luego agitó la varita para cerrar el recinto y con paso vacilante se encaminó en dirección al pelirrojo que la esperaba no a demasiada distancia.

Hola— escuchó la voz algo más ronca de Ron. El vibrato de inmediato repercutió en su cuerpo, que se agitó levemente.

Buenas tardes. ¿Se encuentra bien? Lo veo un poco pálido—

Es solo el frío. ¿Nos vamos?—

Empezaron su ya tradicional caminata por el sendero escondido en el bosque. Hermione cada cierto rato miraba el rostro de Ron, pues estaba muy callado y con la mirada lejana, como si su mente estuviera en una guerra interna e interminable.

¿está seguro de que se encuentra bien?—

¿Ah? Sí, sí, estoy bien. Y pronto estaré mejor—

Siguieron caminando y pronto Ron empezó a hablar de cualquier cosa para distraer la atención de la mujer y así lanzarle el hechizo cuando menos lo esperara.

La sala de menesteres es lo más fascinante que esconde Hogwarts. Cuando se la encuentra se pone a tu entera disposición y presenta en la forma en la que la necesites. Puedes pedir un lugar donde esconder cosa, o un espacio para practicar hechizos sin que nadie te moleste. Lo único que no te da es comida por…—

Porqué es la primera de las cinco Principales Excepciones de la Ley de Gamp sobre Transformaciones Elementales, Lo sé— completó la castaña.

Ron miró a Hermione intensamente. Ahora estaba seguro. Era ella. No podía haber error.

Me gusta caminar por este sendero. Me gusta lo escondido que está en el bosque— dijo cambiando el curso de su mirada para contemplar el lugar.

Hermione también recorrió el lugar con la vista. Poco a poco se fue alejando del pelirrojo y acarró una ramita que sobresalía de un abedul. Ron no perdía de vista sus movimientos.

Sí, este lugar… es hermoso—

Ron levantó la varita a espaldas de ella. La mano que la sostenía temblaba sin parar y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire frío para darse valor.

Pronunció el hechizo e hizo la floritura. El movimiento fue perfecto y un rayo Salió de la varita para dar de lleno en la espalda de la mujer.

Hermione se tambaleó de inmediato. Sus piernas se flexionaron y se desmoronó. Ron corrió para atraparla en sus brazos y la acurrucó para ponerla más cómoda.

Bonita… bonita, despierta—

La mujer permaneció algunos segundos como desmayada, pero poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos.

Ro… ¿Ron?... ¿Qué… qué me pasó?—

Nada grave. Tranquila— susurró Ron acariciándole el rostro con infinita ternura— Todo está bien. Al fin todo está bien—

¿Dónde estoy?—

En un bosque, en Bulgaria—

La castaña parpadeó como tratando de reiniciar su cerebro y pronto sus ojos adquirieron el brillo de la plena conciencia. Se sentó en el suelo y miró a lontananza, como calculando algo.

Ya es muy tarde. Si no llego pronto a casa, Viktor va a ir a buscarme por todos lados—

Ron sacudió la cabeza como no comprendiendo lo que ella decía. No, eso debió ser imaginación suya.

¿Qué dices? Ya sé. Aun no te recuperas bien del hechizo. Trata de calmarte y los recuerdos vendrán solos— y la miró con angustia.

¿Qué? ¿Qué hechizo? ¿me hechizaron? ¿Qué pasó?—

Nada grave, ya te dije. Ahora trata de recordar. Tienes que recordar—

¿Recordar qué?—

Quien eres— Y Ron la miró con toda la esperanza de su alma, de sus huesos, de sus sangre.

Ella lo miró con total extrañeza y se levantó, alejándose. De pronto ella sintió miedo.

Sé perfectamente quien soy. No lo he olvidado. Sé quién es usted y sé donde estoy y donde vivo. No entiendo que es lo que quiere decirme, Ron—

Pues no lo parece— gruño el pelirrojo ofuscado— da la impresión que estuvieras completamente perdida—

Bueno, se lo dejaré muy claro. Mi nombre es Briana, Briana Logan de soltera. Briana Krum de casada. Soy Sudafricana, pero vivo en Bulgaria desde hace seis años—

No— susurró Ron con angustia—

Mi esposo es Viktor Krum. Mi casa no queda tan lejos de aquí. Doy clases…—

¡No!— gritó Ron desesperado.

¿Qué le pasa, Ron? Sabe que todo lo que le digo es cierto—

Ron eliminó la distancia que los separaba de una sola zancada y la aferró de los brazos dándole un zamarreo.

¡Nada de lo que dices es cierto! ¡No eres la mujer que dices ser! ¡Reacciona! ¡Por todos los demonios! ¡Reacciona!—

¡Suélteme! ¡¿Está loco? ¡¿Por qué me trata así?—

No podía ser. Esto tenía que ser una de sus malditas pesadillas. El hechizo había salido perfecto. Ella ya debería recordar todo. Recordar que su nombre era Hermione, que era inglesa, que lo amaba a él… solo a él.

MIENTES. Tú no eres Briana… no puedes ser Briana— y la voz se le quebró al tiempo que el peso del dolor le dobló las rodillas.

La arrastró con él al suelo. Ron le apretaba los brazos con manos que parecían tenazas. Briana, asustada por el desquiciado comportamiento de Ron, hizo un brusco movimiento hasta por fin librarse de la trampa que el cuerpo del pelirrojo representaba.

Está loco. Eso es lo que pasa— y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—

Un quejido resonó en el ambiente. Ron se agachó en sí mismo y un gemido agónico salió de su garganta. Los ojos bañados apenas le permitían la visión y su corazón sangrante moría. Moría con cada latido desgarrado.

¿Ron?— Briana dudó un momento. Pero pronto corrió hasta ese hombre que se desmoronaba ante ella— Ron… Ron ¿Qué le pasa? Ron— Lo abrazó y trató de levantarle el rostro, pero el hombre se negaba a moverse. Un llanto doloroso era lo único que ella escuchaba.

Pero entonces Ron levantó la vista y la contempló. Su mente que al fin se había librado del horror del pasado había vuelto a caer en el infierno. Briana no era Hermione. Hermione estaba muerta. Estaba muerta.

Se alejó de Briana como si ella representara todo lo que él quería olvidar. Se tiró hacia atrás y apoyó ambas manos en el piso, por detrás de su espalda.

Perdón… perdón… Tiene razón… estoy loco… completamente loco… Soy un imbécil, Todo era fantasía… una de la jugarretas de mi mente—

Se levantó rápidamente. Su mirada era otra vez desquiciada, perdida. Su cuerpo tembló entero y el sudor en el rostro y las manos le daban un toque de infierno.

Cálmese. Conversemos. Si me explica que es lo que le pasa yo…—

No— y Ron movió la cabeza negativamente con energía— Solo quiero irme. Alejarme…marcharme para siempre—

No le dio tiempo a Briana de atajarlo. Salió corriendo desbocadamente entre los árboles y no paró.

Corría y corría. Huía como podía de su propio dolor, de su propio terror. De pronto su mente lo llevó otra vez a esa maldita noche y vio otra vez a Hermione correr hasta el fuego para poder salvar a lavender. Otra vez la imagen del fuego cerrando la vía de escape se le aparecía y los gritos…

Se tapó los oídos mientras corría. Mientras las ramas, los troncos y las rocas que encontraba a su paso le golpeaban, marcando sus piernas, sus brazos, su pecho.

NOOO… no quiero escuchar los gritos… no quiero, no quiero—

Pero los gritos no venían de afuera, sino que de dentro de él. Y le mataban el alma. Lo destruían, lo mutilaban.

Al final una raíz lo lanzó de bruces al suelo aterrizando con el rostro al tener las manos en los oídos. La sangre caliente fue bañando su frente y la nariz chorreaba. Su pecho dolía atronadoramente por la carrera y la desilusión. Temblaba, lloraba. Estaba perdido. Estaba destruido.

¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!— gritaba entre llantos — Hermione… no me hagas esto… ven, ven por mí de una vez… por favor… por favor—

Se acurrucó en el suelo, el cual se fue manchando de sangre. Su frente se llenaba de tierra y su cuerpo tiritaba de frío, dolor. De muerte.

Todo había sido otra ilusión. Otra jugada magistral de su mente. Otro maldito engaño.

Hermione… Hermione… Hemione—

Y quedó tirado en el suelo… bebiendo sangre y dolor.


	22. Furia y Desesperación

Buenas tardes:

Ay Merlín. Estoy tan obsesionada con este fic que ya terminé al nuevo capítulo.

He pasado noches sin dormir armándolo todo en mi cabeza y al fin lo tengo listo. Es uno de los capítulos más desgarradores que he escrito y espero que puedan llorarlo tanto como yo lo hice.

Un gran abrazo y un beso a la distancia a todas las lectoras.

Yaem (Que emoción) Gy

P.E.1: Esta vez les dejo dos temas… "Shot in de Dark" del grupo Withim Temptation y el tema "Lost" del mismo grupo ahora en versión piano

.com/watch?v=LysvPbcJBbM

.com/watch?v=cC5iMiqXFzQ

P.E. 2: No sé si en realidad escuchan las canciones que he puesto en el fic. Pero les garantizo que reflejan exactamente lo que sucede en la historia y expresan los sentimientos de Ron y los de Briana.

**Furia y Desesperación**

Loco. Esa era la única conclusión a la que llegaba Briana sobre el comportamiento de Ron.

Todo había estado tan bien. Cada tarde el corazón de Briana latía con tanta fuerza a la espera de verlo en la cerca. Pero ahora…

Ron había estado tan extraño aquella tarde. Callado, pensativo. La miraba de una manera más extraña de lo normal. Como si buscara en ella algo que se le hubiera perdido hace mucho.

No supo como los acontecimientos se precipitaron. De pronto se había sentido debilitada, con un montón de imágenes revueltas en la cabeza. Ron abrazándola y hablándole de manera distinta. Y después se había transformado. Le decía cosas que ella no entendía. Le gritaba la zarandeaba.

— _**¡Nada de lo que dices es cierto! ¡No eres la mujer que dices ser! ¡Reacciona! ¡Por todos los demonios! ¡Reacciona!—**_

Ella se asustó. Se alarmó con su comportamiento. Pero lo que la aterró fue su grito desesperado

— _**MIENTES. Tú no eres Briana… no puedes ser Briana— y la voz se le quebró al tiempo que el peso del dolor le dobló las rodillas.**_

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Quién creía Ron que era ella?

Ron se había desmoronado ante ella y gemía como si tuviera una herida mortal en el pecho. De pronto todo el cuerpo de ese hombre se había convulsionado y parecía haber perdido la razón por completo.

Ella había tratado de calmarlo. Pero todo fue inútil. Ron se apartó de ella como si fuera un fantasma que le aterrara y había salido corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

RON, RON— Gritó a todo pulmón.

La varita de Ron Weasley yacía en el suelo y Briana en un solo movimiento la atrapó para salir corriendo detrás de él.

Los árboles se sucedían junto a las raíces salientes y las hojas. Las rocas franqueaban el camino por el cual Briana pasaba empujada por la desesperación. La noche caía sobre ella con todo su peso y a los pocos minutos cualquier movimiento era un riesgo seguro.

RON—

A pesar de que la visión ahora era escasa y la exigencia en el cuerpo le reclamaba en una punzada terrible en el pecho, Briana seguía corriendo detrás de la locura. A lo lejos sentía unos gritos ininteligibles que solo la atormentaban más.

Mas, ya no podía verlo.

De su garganta salió un gemido desgarrador. La angustia hacía mella en ella. No podía encontrarlo. No podía alcanzarlo.

Las lágrimas volaban de su rostro arrastradas por la fuerza de la carrera. La mano que llevaba la varita de Ron la aferraba con fiereza. Las piernas ya casi no podían mantener el ritmo desenfrenado, los pulmones ya no atrapaban aire. Pero el corazón de Briana empujaba. Le palpitaba en las venas, en la sien, en el cerebro.

"¡Alcánzalo, alcánzalo!" Le gritaba en dolor constante.

Al final, el llanto ahogó su aliento y su cuerpo se entregó al abrazo de un árbol.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde?—

Por largo rato no pudo hacer otra cosa que soportar el terrible dolor en la mandíbula y en la garganta. El dolor en el pecho la estaba enloqueciendo y piernas y brazos temblaban sin control. La mente de Briana se había puesto tan negra como la noche sin luna que caía sobre Plovdiv y solo pensaba en él.

Y no podía entender absolutamente nada.

¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?— lloriqueaba

Ya era de noche. De seguro Viktor ya estaba en casa y se preguntaría en donde estaba ella. Por un momento había decidido marcharse, pero la angustia de no saber qué sucedía con Ron la clavó al piso. Entonces mandó un patronus avisando a su esposo que había tenido un contratiempo y que demoraría un poco. Acto seguido partió al único lugar en donde sabía tendría que llegar el pelirrojo en algún momento.

Se apareció en medio de los árboles que adornaban la carretera continua al pequeño cuarto de pensión. Corrió el trecho y golpeó la puerta llamándolo. Al no tener respuesta abrió con brusquedad la puerta, pero la habitación estaba vacía.

Se abrazaba a sí misma mientras esperaba. El frío, el miedo y la angustia la zamarreaban cruelmente. Rogaba a todos los magos que él apareciera. Que él volviera.

Una hora tuvo que esperar hasta sentir un sonido de pasos vacilantes que se aproximaban. Corrió entonces y abrió la puerta y lo que vio la destrozó por completo.

Ron Weasley llegaba con la frente rota y la nariz destrozada. La sangre aun fluía y le bañaba el rostro. Sus ojos estaban arrasados por un camino seco de tierra y lágrimas. Su piel estaba blanca como la nieve y su cabello manchado de tierra, nieve y sangre.

RON—

Voló hasta atraparlo. Al principio él estaba como ido, perdido quizás donde, y solo se quedó inmóvil. Pero al pasar un momento se apartó de ella.

¿Qué hace aquí?—

¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? Está… está herido—

Váyase— susurró y caminó pasando de ella para apoyar sus manos en la baranda de la cama.

Está como en estado de shock. Déjeme curarlo—

Briana se aproximó a él de nuevo y le abrazó por la espalda. Apoyó su rostro en ella y sintió el corazón de Ron en frenética carrera.

Siéntese. Pondré Dictamo en las heridas y dejarán de sangrar. Luego limpiaré su rostro y beberá un poc…—

¡Suélteme!—

Bruscamente el pelirrojo se deshizo del agarre de Briana y la miró con furia. El brillo desquiciado en los ojos había retornado y una llama aterradora reinaba en ellos.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?— gimió la mujer sin comprender

¡No quiero sus cuidados! ¡ No la quiero cerca de mí! ¡Lárguese!—

¡¿Pero… porqué?—

Porque eres un fantasma. Una fantasía. Una maldita fantasía. Eres nada… eres parte de esta locura…. —

No entiendo… Ron, por favor. Déjeme entender… necesito entender…—

¡¿Entender qué? ESTOY LOCO, BRIANA… ESO ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ… ESTOY CONDENADAMENTE LOCO—

Se aproximó a ella y la agitó con violencia. Briana entonces rompió en llanto. Todo estaba mal. Ron era otro. Y ese otro le daba terror.

Por favor… no me trate así… Déjeme ayudarlo… déjeme curarlo…—

QUE NOOOO…— y la empujó — ¡No quiero nada! ¡Solo quiero marcharme de aquí de una vez! ¡Vete, Briana! ¡Vete! ¡Déjame solo!—

¿Qué… qué le hice?— susurró dolorosamente la castaña.

Venir a mí… Venir a atormentarme… Márchate, Briana… Aléjate de este loco—

Ron…—

¡Que te vayas!—

Briana retrocedió. Sacó la varita del mago y la dejó en la mesita. Luego lo miró con todo el dolor que él le provocaba con su rechazo. Sintió otra vez un dolor terrible en la mandíbula y un ahogo que le atenazaba la garganta.

Está bien— dijo llorosa— No lo molestaré más—

Y se marchó. Salió corriendo desesperada. Tenía en su pecho un corazón sangrante. En la mente una quemante duda.

El Frío de Plovdiv le golpeó la cara mientras corría. Se metió en los árboles y se desapareció lo más rápido que pudo.

Lo siguiente que vio fue la reja que franqueaba su mansión. Allí se quedó un segundo, para luego meterse a la casa con toda la rapidez que su cuerpo agarrotado le permitía.

Subió las escaleras y se metió a su cuarto como una ráfaga. Cerró y conjuró la puerta y se tiró a la cama para llorar sin medida, sin tiempo, sin final. Estaba desgarrada, rota, despreciada. Y lo peor era que no sabía que mal había hecho. Nada estaba en orden, nada tenía lógica.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué se puso así?— y lloraba y su llanto la ahogaba— ¿Quien quería que yo fuera? ¿Por qué me llamó fantasma? ¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo nada!—

Vanos fueron los intentos de Viktor por hablar con ella. Briana no abrió la puerta de su cuarto en toda la noche.

Mientras en la habitación, Ron aun permanecía en la misma posición. Parecía una estatua de mármol a la cual le habían manchado con sangre. Ningún músculo se movía, hasta parecía que había dejado de respirar. El cerebro tronaba dentro torturándolo.

Todo había salido mal. Todo este maldito mundo estaba mal.

Lentamente se sentó en la orilla de la cama y escondió el rostro con ambas manos. Su cuerpo otra vez reaccionó a la angustia y el temblor no se hizo esperar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me morí contigo esa noche, Hermione? ¿por qué he tenido que seguir vivo? ¡Yo no quiero estar vivo! ¡Odio este mundo! ¡Odio a todos! ¡Quiero morir! ¡Morir!—

Las 6 dieron en su reloj. El Frío le abrazaba y los dientes le castañearon como bienvenida. Se había quedado dormido encima de la cama, sin curar su rostro, sin cambiar sus ropas.

Se baño y algún intento hizo por curar un poco la fea herida de la frente. La nariz la arregló con un movimiento d varita, pero no hizo nada por el corte horrendo que tenía en el labio superior. Sin comer nada, partió hasta la estación de trenes y tomó el primero que iba a Sofía. Allí, en el tren, su mente poco a poco le fue devolviendo los recuerdos de la pasada noche y todo lo que había hecho y dicho.

La fantasía había acabado. La loca idea que se incrustara en su pecho había desgarrado todo. Hermione estaba muerta. Que ingenuo, que iluso había sido al creer que Viktor la había secuestrado hacía años para darle una memoria nueva en donde él no existía. Su mente enferma lo había engañado otra vez. Y se había burlado de él con crueldad.

El recuerdo de Briana tratando de calmarlo y rogando curarlo lo atormentaron. La había maltratado, le había gritado, expulsado. La imagen de su llanto y su rostro incapaz de entender que sucedía le perseguían.

Merlín… Que desgraciado fui. Ella no tiene la culpa… La agredí… me desquité con ella—

Llegó al centro de operaciones y mandó un mensaje a Lub. Luego esperó sin dejar de maltratarse a sí mismo. Estaba arrepentido de todo lo que le había gritado y hecho a Briana. Pero estaba loco… esa era la única respuesta.

¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?— Fue el grito de Lub al verlo.

¿Cuándo comienzas el entrenamiento con ellos?— preguntó Ron ignorando las palabras del muchacho.

Primero dime que te pasó. ¿Te atropelló un tren? ¿Alguien te hizo una trampa?—

No, la trampa me la hice yo mismo. Ahora respóndeme—

Pero… Primero déjame curar esa grieta en tu frente. Casi puedo ver tu cerebro—

¡Déjalo así! ¡No estás aquí como enfermero, sino como soldado! ¡No has avanzado absolutamente nada en la misión! ¡Y ya no nos queda tiempo!—

¡Hago todo lo que puedo! ¡Y no he sido yo quien ha perdido el tiempo rondando a mujeres casadas!—

Ron levantó el puño y Lub cerró los ojos. Pero el golpe no llegó a su destino. Lub abrió un ojo y vio que Ron se había alejado y miraba a un punto inexistente.

No habrá más demoras. Tienes razón. Solo he perdido el tiempo— Le escuchó decir antes de suspirar.

No me vas a contar que te pasó, ¿Verdad?—

Solo te puedo decir que me di un porrazo con la realidad. Y deja mi grieta en paz. No quiero curarla. Aun no—

En verdad Lub había avanzado más de lo que Ron esperaba. Se estaba ganando la confianza de uno de los encargados del reclutamiento de jóvenes y le había sonsacado que los entrenamientos empezarían esa misma semana. También que habría un encuentro con los batallones que se preparaban en los cuatro puntos cardinales de Bulgaria y que ya estaban coordinados con los refuerzos en Inglaterra.

Solo esperan matar a alguien muy importante que está por venir. Supongo que a tu superior. Y además me contó que mandarán a unos comandos para asaltar Azkaban… Creo que quieren matar al Cazador—

¿Cómo conseguiste sacarle del buche todo eso?— preguntó el castaño sorprendido.

Veritaserum, por supuesto. Una gran pinta de cerveza con un delicado toque de poción de la verdad. Fue divertido ver su cara cuando desembuchó todo—

Ron admitió que el chico era más inteligente y astuto de lo que parecía. Ahora solo quedaba que entrara al campo de entrenamiento y le describiera como era todo.

Creo que antes que ellos te entrenen, tendrás una cátedra privada con el Cazador. Observé una colina no muy lejos de aquí. Será nuestro campo de entrenamiento personal—

Entonces Luboslav empezó a entrenar bajo la mirada atenta de Ron. Corrió, saltó, Peleó, aprendió tácticas nuevas que nunca había visto en su academia de aurores. Tres días más tarde estaba completamente agotado, pero más que entusiasmado.

Ron se quedó en Sofía toda la semana. No deseaba volver a Plovdiv. No se sentía capaz de mirar a Briana Krum a los ojos. Así que aprovechó el tiempo en la capital de Bulgaria. Pronto consiguió persuadir a una de las empleadas de la mansión del primer ministro y pudo entrar a la gran casona.

Revisó el despacho. Lo puso de cabeza. Escaneó libros, pergaminos, mapas. Cartas privadas entre el ministro y sus socios. Pero pronto comprobó que no eran pruebas suficientes. Las cartas eran ambiguas, los mapas poco claros. Los pergaminos estaban incompletos. Tuvo que admitir que las pruebas de verdad estaban en el ministerio. Y tendría que meterse otra vez allí. Como fuera.

Si vas a meterte en ese lugar otra vez, tendrás que llevar contigo una cantidad impresionante de poción multijugos. Y suplantar a alguien que no genere sospechas por estar metido en el despacho del ministro—

Tengo una guarnición de poción para un regimiento. Y en cuanto a usurpar a alguien…— Ron metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó de él una pequeña bolsa de papel. De la bolsa salieron unos cabellos canosos— creo que a nadie le parecerá extraño que el ministro esté revisando sus propios cajones—

¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —

No tienes idea como le gustan los hombres faltos de afecto a las mujeres de tu país. La mucama del ministro prácticamente se me lanzó a los brazos—

Tienes el don, Heath— rió el búlgaro— con esa cicatriz y tus ojos de cordero degollado, de seguro hiciste que la pobre se estremeciera entera. Y… ¿le diste algo a cambio?— Y Lub movió las cejas sugerentemente.

No lo que ella en verdad deseaba. Pero satisfice su hambre con algunos besos—

Esa técnica también me la tendrás que enseñar. Parece muy entretenida—

Ron cambió el tema, alegando que deseaba beber algo fuerte. Caminaron por la case solitaria calle en busca de un bar mientras la Nochebuena caía en la ciudad alegrando los corazones de muchos.

Deberías ir con tu familia, Lub—

No hay problema. Con tal que esté en casa para mañana en la mañana, mi padre no se enojará. Él jura que estoy de Casanova y que me he quedado enredado en las sábanas de alguna bella señorita—

Pienso que no necesitas que te entrene en el técnica de la seducción, muchacho. Si tu padre piensa eso de ti, entonces debes tener mucha práctica en la mate…—

Ron se interrumpió y agudizó el oído. Lub Miró al inglés y buscó su varita de inmediato.

Ríe. Aparenta total despreocupación— susurró Ron mientras continuaba su camino.

Obediente, Lub empezó a carcajear mientras apretaba la varita. Ron lanzó un par de bromas sin sentido y ambos dieron vuelta la esquina.

Una sombra se quedó plantada antes de dar la vuelta. Esperó un tiempo prudente y avanzó para continuar el asecho.

Solo alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando fue expulsado hasta chocar con un muro. Sin siquiera tener tiempo para preguntarse qué había pasado, Dos figuras le habían caído encima y le enterraban las varitas en el pecho.

¿Carcarow?— preguntó Lub asombrado.

¿Lo conoces?— inquirió entonces Ron

¿Qué haces con este tipo, Brand?— habló el otro en su lengua materna.

¿Qué hacías tú siguiéndonos?— devolvió el muchacho.

No te respondo nada—

Ron entonces enterró su puño en el rostro del perseguidor dándole vuelta la cara.

¡Responde, maldita sea! ¡Habla si no quieres sentir mi furia! ¡Te garantizo que la tengo contenida!—

Será mejor que le respondas, por tu bien, Iván—

Mejor que él responda por qué está en Bulgaria ¿Por qué se metió a la mansión del ministro y se besuqueó con mi novia?—

¿La mucama es tu novia?— Abrió Luboslav los ojos como platos.

Malditos extranjeros que viene a quitarnos a nuestras mujeres. Pero este es algo más que un roba camas, Este es un espía y yo lo denunciaré al ministerio—

No, Tú no harás nada— sentenció Weasley.

Antes que Luboslav pudiera hacer algo, Ron agarró a Carcarow del cuello y lo azotó otra vez contra el muro. Luego le empezó a dar una paliza de dios y padre nuestro y el chico a duras penas trataba de contenerlo.

¡Para! ¡Para, Heath! ¡Detente de una vez!—

Tra… traidor… Brand… ¡Eres un traidor!— gritaba el pobre joven bajo los puños de Ron.

¡¿Qué más te dijo la chica? ¡¿Hace cuanto que me sigues?—

Desde ayer… Cuando te vi salir del jardín luego de besar a Vania. Estas conspirando algo. Y Brand está metido en ello—

Los golpes recrudecieron y Lub ponía todo su esfuerzo en detener el tornado que Ron representaba.

Golpeándolo no sa… camos nada… Si sigues pe… gandole así… lo matarás—

Ron se detuvo y se sacó a Lub de encima. Luego vio como el muchacho se interponía ente él y su víctima, el cual ya casi estaba inconsciente.

No puedo matar… Si lo hago también me muero… Pero te garantizo Lub… que no me faltan ganas de matar a algún malnacido y morir de una vez—

El joven lo miró entre sorprendido y asustado. La cara de Ron estaba desfigurada por la rabia interna que contenía de muy mala manera. Entonces la pobre víctima empezó a gemir y a llorar pausadamente.

Maldita… maldita traidora… Yo te amo ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?—

Ya, Iván. Solo… solo fue una aventura… de seguro ella te quiere— empezó a consolarlo el muchacho.

En vez de consolarlo deberías interrogarlo—

¿Cómo pretendes que lo interrogue después de la tremenda paliza que le has dado?—

¡Nos estaba siguiendo!—

¡Porque se muere de los celos! ¡Besuqueaste a su novia! ¿Qué esperabas?—

¡Me vio en la mansión del ministro!—

¡Si tuvieras la cabeza en la misión y no en Plovdiv, hubieras tenido más cuidado y no te hubiera descubierto! ¡No sería el primero que te siguiera a sol y a sombra porque quieres arrebatarle a su mujer!—

Ron apretó los puños. Lub en cambio no le prestó más atención. Levantó el rostro del pobre Iván y lo limpió con un pañuelo.

No debiste seguirnos, Carcarow. Mira que te quedó la cara. Menos mal que tengo Dictamo. Vamos a mi casa—

No puedes llevarlo contigo. Va a delatarnos—

No lo puedo dejar aquí con esa cara llena de sangre—

Pero… lo voy a delatar… a ti y a ese mal nacido… a los dos—

Merlín, Iván. ¿Acaso quieres otra paliza? No hables más— le sugirió Lub al tiempo que miraba a Ron con inquietud.

Tengo que terminar con él— Dijo Ron y levantó su varita.

Lub volvió a interponerse entre ambos hombres y levantó también su varita.

Por todos los magos, Heath. Lo conozco desde siempre. Es solo un pobre diablo que está muerto de celos. No le hagas más daño—

Apártate. Lub. O también recibirás lo tuyo—

Entonces Ron agarró a Lub de la pechera de la túnica y tiró de él. Apenas se alejó de Iván, Ron lanzó el hechizo que dio de lleno en el pecho del muchacho.

Obliviate. Nunca me viste. Nunca supiste de mí, ni sospechas nada. Jamás has creído que Luboslav es un traidor y lo que te pasó esta noche fue que te asaltaron por borracho y Luboslav vino en tu rescate. Tu novia nunca te engañó, pero no confiarás mucho en ella de ahora en adelante—

Pudiste ir y Obliviar a la chica también y decirle que no sea una resbalosa y que se enamore profundamente de este infeliz—

A la chica la voy a tener que utilizar una vez más cuando me meta a la mansión para suplantar al Ministro. Luego de eso le daré los recuerdos que desees—

Iván se quedó perdido en el limbo por algunos minutos. En los cuales Ron ordenó al joven inventarle toda una historia al herido. Luego lo citó a la colina en dos días, para continuar el entrenamiento. Ya no les quedaba tiempo, pues en unos días Lub tendría que entrar al campo que usaban los rebeldes.

Llegas a la hora. O te olvidas de la misión— gruñó antes de dejarlo solo con Carcarow.

Lo que prometía ser una noche de acompañada borrachera, terminó en una sobria soledad. Ron se encontraba en su cuartito de hotel y solo una taza de café le entibiaba el cuerpo.

Se sentía miserable. Casi había matado al pobre chico. Luboslav para colmo no dejaba de sacarle en cara su desliz con Briana y lo comparaba con la desdicha de ese muchacho.

Pero no podía controlar su furia. No podía controlar la impotencia de seguir respirando.

Los ojos empezaban a cerrársele cuando su moneda vibró. Se palpó el bolsillo y la extrajo con extrañeza.

¿Harry?—

¿Cómo es la Nochebuena en Bulgaria, Ron?—

Un calorcito de pronto recorrió el cuerpo lastimado del auror. La sorpresa por esa repentina llamada de su amigo se fue transformando en un alivio para el alma.

Hola… eh… bueno, Bulgaria es endemoniadamente fría. Esta Nochebuena no es muy diferente a las otras noches—

Aquí también hace mucho frío. Hace una hora empezó a nevar—

Pero… ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? Deberías estar en la Madriguera con Ginny y James, cenando—

No estoy en la Madriguera. Estoy en casa… solo—

Todavía mi hermana no te perdona ¿Verdad?—

No. Aunque hoy estuvo más vulnerable. La besé. Me dijo que si te dejaba pasar la Nochebuena con la familia, me perdonaría todo… Pero sabes que no podía complacerla—

Harry, ya deja de hacerte daño. Habla con ella. Tiene que saber la verdad. Aun así deberías estar en la Madriguera. Con todos—

No puedo presentarme allí, Ron. Todos me odian. Esta es la peor navidad que he tenido desde que supe que era mago. Mi mujer me gritó que me odia, que no quiere que me acerque a ella ni a los niños. James lloró a mares cuando le dije que no podía llevarlo a saludarte… También se enojó conmigo… Merlín… Merlín, Ron… Ya no lo soporto más—

Habla con Ginny, con papá. No puedes seguir así. Tú tienes a los que amas contigo cerca. No desaproveches tu suerte—

El silencio reinó en el ambiente. Luego Ron escuchó como un quejidito. A parecer Harry estaba llorando. Su impotencia creció más.

Harry… perdóname… Yo soy el culpable de todo… no debí descubrir al tipo que me seguía… debí ir a Bosnia y morir allí… Ahora estarías en casa, con Ginny, con James…—

¿Qué dices? ¿morir? No… No hubiera podido soportar perderte… Eres el único pilar que aun me sostiene, Ron… Hermione se marchó hace años… Ginny ya no me ama… eres lo único que me queda—

No digas eso. Yo solo te he traído miseria. Además ni siquiera he podido cumplir bien con la misión que me encomendaste… aquí todo es un desastre… cada día lo maldigo… Solo he logrado darme porrazos con la vida… lejos de ti, lejos de James… lejos de todos los míos… Soy una maldición para ti, amigo… Lo peor que te ha pasado en la vida— Y su garganta le reclamó el gemido de dolor que él trataba de suprimir.

¿Tan mal está la cosa allí?—

Sí, muy mal… En cuanto a que Ginny no te ame… eso no es verdad… De seguro ahora está llorando en la Madriguera porque tú no estás con ella—

Eso no es un consuelo… es un tormento más—

Lo siento… Ay Harry… Creo que estamos completamente solos… Ambos bebiendo una amarga copa de soledad—

Conversaron por largo rato, tratando de darse ánimos mutuamente. Harry en Inglaterra había abierto una botella de Whisky de Fuego y la bebía vaso a vaso, mientras Ron buscó una botella de vino búlgaro que Lub había dejado olvidada en el cuarto. Ambos bebieron y recordaron viejos tiempos y por un momento parecieron retroceder y sentirse en la vieja sala común de Hogwarts. Estaban solos pero al mismo tiempo acompañados. Y cuando ya la luz del día empezaba a iluminar el sitio, los dos estaban borrachos. Entonces Ron volvió a pedir perdón a su amigo por su arrebatada estupidez y Harry, quizás vulnerable por el alcohol y la tristeza, dijo que lo pensaría.

Es difícil olvidar que quisiste matarme… pero trataré de sacar eso de mi cabeza—

Ese día Ron deambuló por Sofía sin saber qué hacer. Tenía una resaca horrenda, pero no quería quedarse en la habitación. Sin poder evitarlo tomó el tren a Plovdiv y se dejó arrastrar por el impulso. Necesitaba verla, aunque fuera por un segundo.

Odiaba esa necesidad, pero no podía luchar contra ella. Habían pasado muchos días desde que la echara tan brutalmente de su cuartito de la pensión y ahora su pecho la reclamaba con rudeza.

Vagó por los alrededores de la mansión Krum sin éxito alguno. No había rastro alguno de Briana en el lugar.

Entonces empezó a caminar por el escondido sendero sin una idea precisa de donde llegar. Sus pasos eran lentos. Cada uno pensado meticulosamente. La nieve había invadido algunas partes del sendero y él tuvo que afirmar bien el pie para no resbalar. Y entonces…

Al dar vuelta en un recodo la vio sentada en una roca. Estaba enfundada en un abrigo largo y botas de agua. Su cabello estaba escondido bajo el gorro grueso, Los labios estaban rojos a causa del frió y las mejillas pálidas, muy pálidas.

Briana— dijo sin controlar el volumen de su voz.

Ella se asustó con el sonido. Dio la vuelta y lo miró con sorpresa en los ojos. Muy pronto se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, alejándose.

No— susurró— Briana… espere… necesito hablarle—

Sus pasos entonces se tornaron rápidos y en pocos minutos la alcanzó tomándola del antebrazo.

Esperé, por favor—

¿Qué quiere?—

Yo… quiero pedirle perdón por todo lo que hice esa noche… no estaba bien—

Entiendo. ¿Me explicará ahora que fue lo que le pasó?—

No puedo. No… no quiero… no puedo revivir esa noche—

Briana lo miró con reproche. Movió la cabeza negativamente y tiró de su brazo para poder liberarse de su captor.

No logro comprenderle, Ron. Nunca sé cómo va a reaccionar. Me busca y después me expulsa. Hace cosas que no comprendo y nunca me dice quien es usted en realidad. Nada sé de usted, quien es, que hace, que quiere de mí. Todo es incierto, confuso—

Hay cosas que es mejor ignorarlas… usted no creería quien soy en realidad… y no quiero asustarla—

Pues ya lo hizo. Le tengo miedo, mucho miedo… y no estoy dispuesta a sentirlo… Le pido de verdad que no vuelva más… No quiero volverlo a ver nunca más—

Una punzada masacró el pecho del pelirrojo.

No… no me pida eso—

Usted me expulsó de su vida… ahora yo quiero que se marche de la mía. Adiós señor Weasley—

Briana se zafó de su agarre y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. El corazón de Ron lo empujaba a seguirla, pero sus piernas ya no tuvieron la fuerza. Solo su mano derecha se posó en su cabello deslizándose con desazón.

Merlín… y ahora… ahora ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué?—

El regreso a Sofía fue peor que la partida. Ron estaba desarmado. Y odiaba esa sensación. Nunca se había imaginado que alejarse definitivamente de Briana Krum le dolería tanto.

La había perdido… como a Hermione.

Ahora solo me queda la misión… y espero terminarla pronto… y morir de una vez—

Llegó veinte minutos antes a la lejana colina. Lub diez minutos después que él. El muchacho parecía dubitativo y él no hacía absolutamente nada para mitigar las dudas del chico.

Ron estaba furioso con Lub. Aun recordaba todo lo que él le había dicho y esta vez no pensaba pasarlo por alto. El mocoso búlgaro no iba a regañarlo ni a darle lecciones de prioridad. Él era su superior y tendría que respetarlo aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Es por eso que intensificó la exigencia en el trabajo de esa tarde. Lub corrió como nunca antes, peleó con denuedo con temor por su vida, Trabajó todo lo que pudo, pero Ron le exigía cada vez más.

Por favor… dame un descanso… estoy muriendo—

Claro, los rebeldes esperarán muy conscientemente a que el joven descanse lo suficiente para seguir peleando. ¡Levántate y sigue entrenando!—

Vamos, Heath… me duele hasta el pelo… No puedo continuar—

¡Pues lo vas a hacer! ¡ Y si fallas lo repites! ¡Y si vuelves a fallar te levantas de nuevo y lo repites otra vez!—

Pues me niego… Ni mi superior en las fuerzas enemigas me trata tan mal—

¡No me desafíes, mocoso! ¡Aquí se hace lo que yo digo! ¡Soy tu superior y me respetas!—

Pensé que eras mi amigo— Dijo el chico con la voz algo temblorosa.

Ron no quiso responder. Solo dio la vuelta y armó el terreno para que Lub volviera a la carga. Pero el joven búlgaro en vez de seguirlo se aproximó a una roca y se sentó para poder darle un respiro al cuerpo.

Te dije que continuaras—

Y yo te dije que no lo pienso hacer—

¡Ya basta, maldita sea! ¡Te pones a correr ahora mismo!—

NO… ¡Me cansé de que descargues tu frustración en mí! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que ella no esté contigo!—

CALLATE. ¡No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que dices!—

¡Entonces dime qué demonios pasa! ¡¿Por qué pareces un león herido y sediento de sangre?—

¡Eso no te importa!—

¡Claro que me importa! ¡Aunque tú no me consideres tu amigo yo a ti si te considero! ¡¿Crees que fue divertido para mí verte llegar con la cara destrozada y la frente rota?—

¡Ya te dije, no te metas en mis cosas!—

¡Entonces no te descargues conmigo! ¡Yo no te di una paliza! ¡Aunque Viktor Krum tal vez ya lo hizo! ¡Tal como deseaba hacerlo Iván! ¡Todo por meterte con mujeres ajenas!—

Esta vez el puñetazo no se hizo esperar. Ron lo golpeó en plena boca rompiéndole el labio de inmediato. Luego cayó sobre el chico como una tormenta huracanada y los puñetazos y patadas arreciaban en el lugar.

¡Mocoso condenado! ¡A mí nadie me habla así!—

Los golpes se desparramaban por el cuerpo del joven aprendiz. Lub Trataba de defenderse pero Ron era más fuerte y brutal.

No… no más… por favor… por favor— rogó de pronto el muchacho.

Una ráfaga de consciencia atacó al pelirrojo y vio entonces lo que estaba haciendo. Luboslav estaba con la nariz rota, la mandíbula desencajada, un ojo negro y la boca sangrante. Sin contar todos los moretones que debía tener en todo el cuerpo.

Se alejó respirando con dificultad. Lub entonces trató de incorporarse y tomando su túnica sacó de ella una botellita pequeña. Luego vertió un poco de su contenido en el rostro y con la varita arregló el desastre en la nariz.

Yo me voy… Adiós—

El joven caminó un corto trecho con agonía. Luego se agitó y dando un giro en si mismo desapareció.

Ron cerró los ojos.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?— se recriminó y se dio un golpe en la cabeza con un tronco cercano. El golpe fue tan fuerte que abrió la herida de la cabeza la cual empezó a sangrar otra vez.

¿En que se había convertido? ¿Quién era ahora? Acababa de moler a golpes a su único aliado en ese infernal lugar. La única persona que le quedaba allí. Antes había maltratado a esa mujer que era el último eslabón que lo acercaba a Hermione. En Inglaterra había atacado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano del alma y casi lo había matado. Había golpeado, torturado, atormentado a tantos otros.

Soy una bestia… un monstruo… Todo lo que toco lo destruyo—

Todas la imágenes en las cuales el participaba como un verdugo se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Tantas súplicas de piedad, tantos gritos de agonía. Tantos llantos aterrados. Y todos y cada uno provocados por él.

No supo cómo llegó a la estación de trenes. Tampoco supo cómo había subido a un vagón. Ron ya no era dueño de sí mismo y agobiado por los recuerdos de sus bestialidades se dejó arrastrar hacia la nada.

Al llegar no sabía dónde estaba. Se bajó del tren y le costó mucho adivinar el lugar. Estaba otra vez en Plovdiv. En la endemoniadamente fría Plovdiv.

Caminó por las calles mientras se atormentaba a sí mismo. Recordó como había roto los huesos de Malfoy, como había casi ahogado a Goyle. Como había puesto a otros al filo de acantilados para lanzarlos luego por ellos escuchando sus gritos de horror para luego detener la caída a pocos centímetros del suelo. También como tantas veces enterró alfileres bajo las uñas de sus odiadas víctimas. Cómo los había golpeado hasta cansarse. Como había lanzado crucios sin piedad.

Soy un monstruo… Harry tiene razón… No puedo estar cerca de James… solo voy a lastimarlo—

Una desesperación horrenda le tomó de los hombros y su corazón gimió desgarrado. Estaba solo. Completamente solo y perdido. No tenía nada, no tenía a nadie.

Se metió al bosque y corrió otra vez por él como lo que era… una bestia enloquecida y maldita. Una bestia endemoniada.

La voz de Draco Malfoy repercutió en su cabeza con palabras que parecieron cuchillas.

_**-En que te convertiste… Ron… Te estás convirtiendo en lo que persigues… Tu crueldad… es cómo la de ellos-**_

— No… no quiero ser como ellos. No puedo ser como ellos—

Pero la realidad era otra. Ron se había transformado en un animal sediento de venganza. Sediento de odio, sediento de miseria.

Se sentó en una roca y tembló. El arrepentimiento por todas las brutalidades cometidas le golpeaban. Le tiraban de los cabellos. Había estado a punto de atacar a Astoria Malfoy sabiendo que estaba embarazada. Pudo haber lastimado a un pequeño bebé totalmente inocente de pecado alguno.

No puedo seguir así. Me condené yo mismo. Draco tiene razón… Hermione nunca me va a perdonar… nunca…—

Llorando se quedó y no escuchó que alguien se aproximaba. Ese alguien se detuvo al verlo. Entonces Ron levantó la vista y la vio.

Briana volvía de su clase. Llevaba en la mano un libro y estaba envuelta en una tibia capa. Lo miró con extrañeza y quedó paralizada. Muda.

Ron se fue levantando lentamente sin dejar de llorar. Su cuerpo se estremecía a cada punzada de agonía. Paso a paso fue acercándose a la mujer con la mirada suplicante, con la respiración desgarrada.

Sé… sé que usted me dijo… que no volviera más… pero… no sé a dónde más ir—

Briana lo miró profundamente. Sus ojos reflejaban el dolor que le causaba verlo tan abatido. Pero no se movía. Estaba estancada entre alejarse de inmediato y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Tiene razón… solo causo miedo… soy un monstruo… una bestia… Soy un maldito— y un gemido lo atacó.

Los ojos de Briana se humedecieron. Su mano se levantó vacilante, pero se detuvo a media marcha. Tenía miedo.

Yo no quiero ser así— gimió otra vez— Casi maté a mi mejor amigo… la lastimé a usted cuando debería tratarla con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Acabo de golpear a un muchacho que confiaba en mí… Soy un maldito—

Las piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo. Cayó con todo su peso sobre las rodillas y lloró a destajo. Briana entonces se agachó también y soltando el libro que sostenía, tomó con ambas manos el rostro del hombre que lloraba a sus pies.

No… No llore más… No, por favor… No—

Me odio… Odio en lo que me convertí…—

Calma… cálmese… Lo voy a llevar a su cuarto y le daré leche caliente y lo haré dormir… mañana se sentirá mejor—

Nunca estaré mejor… estoy condenado al infierno… vivo en él hace años—

Seguía llorando, el cuerpo le temblaba. Los brazos los tenía caídos a ambos lados y solo rogaba quitar de sí todo el mal del cual estaba hecho.

No diga eso… Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, lo vamos a arreglar…—

Nada se puede arreglar… Estoy loco… Soy una amenaza hasta para mi propio sobrinito… y yo lo amo… Amo a ese niño como si fuera mi hijo… pero si me acercó se que lo lastimaré… como he lastimado todo lo que amo—

Cálmese… Ahora está afligido… pero yo haré que se tranquilice—

¿Por qué quiere confortarme? La maltraté… la lastimé… No merezco su dulzura… su cuidado… soy un maldito… un loco… un loco—

Para ese momento Briana ya lloraba mientras trataba de levantar a ese hombre que se desmoronaba ante ella. Briana no quería verlo así. Le partía el alma que estuviera tan destrozado.

No siga… no se hiera más…—

Estoy perdido, Briana… Quiero morir… ya no quiero seguir viviendo. Vivir solo me causa miedo…—

No… No, no… te voy a sacar de ese infierno… Te voy a liberar de esa bestia que te castiga— Levantó el rostro de Ron, quien la miró como un niño pequeño y asustado que no veía salvación en su camino— Te voy a salvar… No voy a dejar que te entregues a la muerte—

No… estar cerca de mí es peligroso… No quiero herirte... eres tan bella, tan dulce… Aléjate de este loco… Ya no tengo salvación—

No me vas a alejar esta vez… Voy a salvarte…—

Ron aproximó su rostro al de Briana y lo acarició con su nariz. Su pecho seguía arrasado por el llanto. Sus manos la aferraron de la cintura como un naufrago que se aferra a un madero a la deriva.

No, bonita… No… estoy maldito…— susurró

No voy a dejarte… voy a salvarte—le devolvió ella en otro susurro.

Y entonces los labios de ambos… se encontraron.


	23. El Sosiego de la Bestia y la Angustia de

Buenas tardes:

Al fin volví. Les aseguro que tenía un lindo capítulo, pero lo extravié y nunca más lo encontré. Por lo cual no me quedó más remedio que escribir tooooodo de nuevo.

No quiero darles pistas. Solo quiero que lean. Espero les guste.

Un abrazo a todos

Emily (empezamos el clímax de la historia) Weasley

P.E. Otra melodía adorna este escrito. La encontré y de inmediato las palabras afloraron. Es una versión en piano de uno de los temas principales de "Corazón Valiente" y le encontré tan hermoso que tuve que dejarme llevar por él.

.com/watch?v=zijIVIfAQZw&feature=related

**El Sosiego de la Bestia y la Angustia de otro Corazón**

El aliento combinado de dos almas. El calor entregado en una sola caricia.

La tibia dulzura de los labios de Briana aturdió mucho más la enferma mente del pelirrojo. Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido y observó a esa mujer que tenía en los brazos a través de la cortina de lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

"Sus labios… Merlín… tienen el mismo sabor… el mismo calor…"

Otra vez el pecho de Ron rugió con violencia. Un gemido doloroso escapó entonces de su boca. Se alejó de ella lentamente un par de centímetros. Estaba ahogado de emociones… embriagado de utopía.

Todo era sueño, todo era realidad. Hermione estaba en sus brazos, Briana había correspondido su beso… Y el sol era verde y la luna café.

Briana abrió los ojos lentamente y lo quedó mirando con intensidad. Nada dijo. Había quedado sin palabras.

Ron intentó atrapar el aire que no deseaba entrar a sus pulmones. Su rostro reflejaba todo el tormento, toda la locura, toda la agonía y la felicidad descabellada que arreciaba en su interior. Su llanto, opacado por la breve impresión, tomó nuevos bríos ya que su mente atormentada nuevamente se burlaba de su herido corazón, trayéndole el recuerdo de ese único beso que Hermione la había dado.

Besar a Briana lo había arrastrado a los brazos de su castaña.

Ron…—

La miraba con arrobamiento y demencia. Allí ante él estaba una completa desconocida pero al mismo tiempo ante sus ojos se había materializado su más grande amor. Ron casi no podía distinguir entre esos dos caminos que se le ofrecían en encrucijada. Uno indicaba a la concreta e inevitable realidad… el otro a la hermosa, descabellada fantasía.

Levantó su mano y empezó a recorrer la mejilla de esa mujer. Ella, aun atontada por el fugaz beso, solo atinó a cerrar los ojos otra vez para absorber la caricia.

Loco… me volví loco…— susurró la voz quebrada del pelirrojo.

Entonces la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Hundió el desencajado rostro entre los cabellos y el cuello de su amada y se dejó llevar por el sinuoso sendero de la alucinación. Su llanto fue tornándose continuo, intenso. Dolor y alegría, mezclados, unidos.

No… ya no llores más por favor— suplicó ella correspondiendo el abrazo y acariciando los cabellos de fuegos de ese hombre destruido por el destino.

No quiero soltarte… no quiero perderte otra vez…— respondió la llorosa voz de Ron, evidenciando su enajenación— No me dejes… no me dejes…— y la apretaba más contra él.

Ron… ¿Qué dices?—

Ayúdame… ayúdame, bonita. Ya no puedo… ya no puedo soportarlo más. Ya no quiero el frío de este invierno… sálvame… por favor…—

Ron… no… no entiendo… —

Sálvame, preciosa— repitió el hombre

Si… si… voy salvarte—

Juntaron sus frentes. Ron respiraba agitadamente a causa del llanto, el tormento y el desgarrado amor perdido que se le desbordaba en cada latido. Briana hacía lo mismo, por culpa del torbellino que azotaba su corazón.

Otra vez el pelirrojo reclamó esos labios que lo desquiciaban. La fue besando con dolor, angustia, amor acumulado por años. Su cuerpo era presa de un temblor poderoso que apenas le permitía contener oxígeno en los pulmones. Esa sensación se acentuaba, se incrementaba por el beso.

Briana no se resistió, es más, respondía con la misma desesperación. Sus dedos de una mano seguían acariciando el pelo rojo en eterna hoguera y los dedos de la otra recorrían la ceja, la mejilla, el cuello.

Beso tras beso, el alma de Ron fue apaciguando su aflicción. De a poco su respiración se tornó pausada, Su pecho se calmaba. Briana estaba adormeciendo a la bestia que en él reinaba y otra vez la razón se tomaba su espacio.

Briana deslizó su boca cereza de esa a la que poco a poco se estaba volviendo adicta y fue dejando pequeños besos en el rostro de él. Fue subiendo por la mejilla hasta besar el párpado, luego la frente y después el otro párpado. Había empezado a besar la otra mejilla cuando Ron le robó la boca para beber de ella otra vez.

Tranquilo, tranquilo— le fue susurrando una vez que sus labios fueron liberados— Todo va a estar bien. Todo—

Ron se deslizó lentamente hasta dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro de Briana. Allí se quedó sereno, dejándose acariciar. Los ojos los tenía cerrados y parecía sumergido en un sueño del cual no deseaba despertar. Mientras, Briana lo cobijaba, lo consolaba, lo acurrucaba con solícita ternura.

Está helado aquí. Eso no te hará bien. ¿Comiste algo?— Ron solo movió la cabeza negativamente— Ven… se hace tarde… ven conmigo—

Él no quería moverse. Quería estar así toda la vida. Pero Briana, luego de tomar otra vez su libro del suelo, fue incorporándolo hasta que ambos se levantaron del suelo. Briana lo miraba atentamente, pero Ron seguía con los ojos cerrados. Solo sentía, solo vivía el momento.

Vamos a buscar algo para que comas y luego nos iremos a tu cuartito. Allí te meterás en la cama y dormirás tibio. Me harás caso, ¿Verdad?— Ron asintió afirmativamente— ¿Me dejarás curar tu frente esta vez?— Él volvió a asentir.

Briana fue separando su cuerpo pero ese movimiento aterró al pelirrojo, quien la volvió a envolver en sus brazos con fuerza.

Calma. No pasa nada. Estoy aquí, contigo—

Costó que Ron aflojara el abrazo. Pero Briana era una mujer paciente. Cuando al fin la soltó, ella le tomó de la mano y desaparecieron.

Se encontraron luego en una callecita muy oscura de la cual salieron tomados de la mano. Briana iba delante, Ron detrás, siguiéndola. Se detuvieron en una tienda y ella le dejó solo por un momento para aprovisionarse de alimentos. Al volver tomó otra vez al hombre de la mano y lo siguiente que vieron fue el pequeño bosquecito próximo a la humilde pensión. Ella lo fue llevando hasta el cuarto, como una madre que lleva a un niño pequeño para darle consuelo.

Lo dejó sentado en la cama y pronto se movió por la habitación preparándolo todo. Ron la miraba de aquí para allá, grabando en su memoria cada movimiento, como si estuviera siendo testigo de un delicado baile. Estaba aletargado y no sabía nada. Nada existía… solo ella.

Bebe, está tibia. Te hará bien— le dijo ella acercándose y ofreciéndole el tazón rebosante de leche caliente.

El calor del líquido se expandió por su cuerpo. Briana le dio entonces un bocadillo en pan tierno y él, obediente, lo fue comiendo en ceremoniosa pausa.

Ya alimentado, Ron se dejó curar la rebelde herida de la frente, la cual no había cicatrizado bien y que se fue suturando y desapareciendo con el Dictamo que Briana depositó en ella en un par de gotitas.

Los dedos de Briana tocaron el lugar en donde la cicatriz estuviera pocos segundos antes y sentándose en la cama miró a Ron con detenimiento. Él cruzó su vista con la de ella y por un momento ambos quedaron suspendidos en un tiempo ininterrumpido. Ron se inclinó y apoyó su mejilla contra el pecho de Briana. Ella le besó la frente. No necesitaban decirse nada. Solo existían ellos y nada más.

Ron poco a poco se fue inclinando otra vez hasta quedar cobijado en el regazo de Briana. Y se quedó quieto, muy quieto. Ella entonces le fue prodigando mimos que lo fueron adormeciendo.

La bestia había sido domada, la desesperación y el dolor habían sido expulsados. El Cazador había sido cazado y ahora se dejaba amansar por su dueña.

La oscuridad se había apoderado de la ventana. El farol que iluminaba a la distancia apenas lograba mandar un leve destello sobre ella y el interior de la habitación de vio alumbrado por una lámpara que Briana había encendido para espantar a las sombras y por la pequeña chimenea que abrigaba el ambiente. Ron parecía dormido y respiraba pausadamente. Todo estaba calmo, todo era sosiego.

Ron… Ron—

No hubo respuesta. Solo se sentía el crepitar de ramitas.

Ron…— El hombre se fue levantando. Su rostro estaba adormecido— Ya es tarde… debo irme— susurró Briana.

Ron no dijo nada. Sus labios dieron caza a los de Briana y la fue besando con dulzura. Sus besos eran cortos, pero interminables y solo buscaban un solo objetivo. Que ella desistiera de marcharse.

No… Ron… no sigas… Ron—

Las palabras que Briana apenas podía pronunciar en los breves respiros que Ron le permitía, se perdían en los huecos de la habitación. El inglés no escuchaba, solo se entregaba a cada beso como si de ello dependiera su vida.

El pelirrojo atrapó la nuca de la castaña y profundizó el sublime contacto. La necesitaba, la quería con él toda la noche, toda la vida… todas las horas del tiempo.

La falta de aire le obligó a abandonar esos labios, pero pronto su boca empezó a transitar por la tersa piel de Briana. Su mejilla, el lóbulo de la oreja, el espacio de piel bajo la barbilla. Los besaba suavemente, tiernamente.

Ron… basta— pero parecía que ella no quisiera que él se detuviera— Tengo que irme…—

Dijiste que no me dejarías— susurró contra los labios de ella y eso provocó que Briana suspirara— No quiero quedarme solo—

Merlín… Ron, por favor… nos veremos mañana… te lo prometo—

No… no te vayas. No te vayas—

Se miraron a los ojos. Los de Ron suplicaban, Los de ella se afligían. Los corazones saltaban en ambos pechos intentando llegar el uno al otro. Ron volvió a besarla y ella volvió a hablar entre beso y beso.

Mañana—

No… —

Por favor—

No—

Te lo prometo… mañana—

No—

A duras penas Briana pudo escapar del magnetismo de Ron. Tenía que hacerlo, sino estaría completamente perdida.

Tomó sus cosas y se puso el abrigo. Entonces Ron la rodeó en sus brazos nuevamente. Pero Ella supo deslizarse.

¿En verdad nos veremos mañana?—

Si… en el sendero. A la misma hora de siempre—

Son demasiadas horas sin ti—

Briana llegó a la puerta y se volteó. Atrapó a Ron en sus brazos y lo besó con estremecimiento. El quiso acorralarla contra la puerta, pero Briana alcanzó a abrirla.

Buenas noches. Hasta mañana—

La mujer salió corriendo y se desvaneció en la negrura de la noche. Ron sintió el desaliento en su pecho y lentamente cerró la puerta para luego apoyar su frente sobre ella. Después se giró sin separarse de ella y alzó su rostro al cielo cubierto de la habitación.

¿Había sido verdad todo lo vivido hacía solo unos segundos? ¿O todo había sido una nueva quimera?

Saboreó sus labios. Sonrió. La había besado. Esa boca de miel y cereza había sido suya,

Eran las seis, como siempre. Pero esta vez no deseaba abandonar tan temprano la cama. Se quedó mirando a la nada y sus recuerdos de la noche pasada fueron aflorando. Todos estaban impregnados a embriagante aroma a azucenas, a miel, a leche tibia y dulce. Todo era Hermione… Hermione ahora era Briana.

Sus caricias, sus besos, sus miradas de chocolate. Su delicioso caminar como deslizándose en el aire. Su cabello danzando y perfumándolo todo. Su ternura calmando sus miedos, peleándolo contra la locura. Lo estaba hechizando… lo estaba domesticando.

Briana… mi Briana— susurró para sí mismo. Aun estaba absorto entre el sueño y el recuerdo.

Y entonces una risa lejana, cantarina llegó a sus oídos. Una risa joven y fresca.

Hermione— volvió s susurrar.

La culpa lo embriagó. No podía permitirse tal profanación a su corazón. Se había dejado llevar por Briana y había apartado a Hermione de su recuerdo.

No… No voy a olvidarte. No te olvidaré nunca. Te amo, Hermione… a ti… solo a ti— se juró a sí mismo.

Por ese día no hizo nada más que contar las horas para verla. Se tomó su tiempo y arregló su aspecto. Al mirarse en el espejo notó otra vez el paso del tiempo en su rostro, pero ya no se veía tan desgastado. Su frente estaba completamente curada. Su alma recién atisbaba a una sanación. Nunca curaría de verdad, pero sentía que el horror retrocedía de a poco.

La atrapó en sus brazos esa tarde en el sendero. La contempló un momento para deleitarse de su belleza. Luego la besó con calma, con tiempo. Necesitaba sentirla, creer que ella era tangible, corpórea.

Pasaron las últimas horas de la tarde caminando por el sendero como antes lo hicieran, solo que ahora Ron la rodeaba en sus brazos y cada cierto tiempo la besaba.

Briana trató de indagar en los motivos que habían arrastrado a Ron al abismo, pero el pelirrojo no quería recordar nada de eso en ese momento. Por primera vez en años sentía tibieza en el corazón y temía que se le escurriera si sacaba el tema de su bárbaro comportamiento en los momentos de furia. Solo deseaba paz. Nada más que paz.

¿Pero me dirás lo que te pasó en algún momento?—

Sí, pero no hoy, no ahora. Hoy quiero sentirme vivo. Como hace mucho no me sentía—

Ron encontró que la noche había llegado demasiado pronto. Había esperado horas y sentía que había tenido a Briana con él solo minutos.

Otra vez fue un martirio para ambos la separación. Ron quería retenerla, ella necesitaba escabullirse. La nueva promesa de un encuentro calmó los ánimos del pelirrojo y la liberó no antes de exigir un beso como pago por ello.

¿Mañana?—

Mañana—

Ella se fue alejando, pero se detuvo de pronto. Dio la vuelta y dijo con voz tranquila.

Deberías ir a arreglar las cosas con ese muchacho que golpeaste. Si le tienes aprecio debes recuperar su confianza—

Meditó esas palabras en la noche. Briana tenía razón. Tenía que resolver las cosas con Luboslav.

A primeras horas de la mañana se subió al tren. A las 10 ya estaba en Sofía. Buscó al muchacho en la mañana y a la una lo encontró camino al pequeño localcito que siempre frecuentaban. Lo atajó cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral.

Hola—

El muchacho lo miró fijamente. Luego intentó evadirlo. Ron entonces le tomó del antebrazo y repitió su saludo.

¿Qué quieres, Heath? Tengo hambre. Quiero almorzar— Hablo el chico en búlgaro.

Tenemos que hablar— respondió Ron en la misma lengua.

Ahora no. Con hambre no razono muy bien—

Yo tampoco. Te invito— Y lo arrastró a una de las mesitas. Mientras lo llevaba, el pelirrojo sonreía tranquilamente.

Lo sentó en una silla y luego de acomodarse en la suya pidió un buen almuerzo para ambos. La señora regordeta que ya los ubicaba se apresuró para traerles una comida caliente y deliciosa.

Ron no pronunció palabra alguna hasta haberse devorado una buena porción de carne. Lub estaba sorprendido al verlo tan relajado y Ron también se extrañó de su buen apetito. Algo estaba cambiando en él. Sonrió.

¿Hablaremos ahora, Lub?—

El semblante del muchacho reflejó la desilusión que en él reinaba, la tristeza de quien ha perdido un ícono importante.

Pensé que no te veía en semanas—

Yo pensé que no querrías verme nunca más—

¿Ya descargaste tu furia? ¿Qué otro inocente además de mí pagó la deuda?—

Nadie más… te lo juro— le respondió Ron con convicción.

Luboslav estaba resentido, dolido. Su cara aun tenía vestigios de la golpiza que el inglés le propinara, a pesar de que todas las heridas y magulladuras ya estaban curadas. Los ojos del joven brillaban con un dejo de impotencia contenida y admiración rota. El vínculo que los unía se había quebrado.

Se me hace tarde. Tengo entrenamiento y ello son muy rigurosos con la puntualidad. Adiós—

Luboslav se levantó de la mesa y caminó sin esperar la respuesta de Ron. El pelirrojo entonces dejó algunos galeones en la mesa y salió tras el muchacho. El chico se escapaba a tranco largo, Ron le perseguía a grandes zancadas.

Lub… espera… Lub—

¡¿Qué diablos quieres? ¡¿No te bastó con todos los puñetazos que me diste?— rugió Lub girándose con brusquedad y acercándose amenazadoramente— ¡¿Ya no te queda nadie a quien golpear?—

¡Por un demonio, Lub! ¡¿No comprendes que intento disculparme?—

Vaya forma… a gritos— gruño el chico

Si te quedaras quieto y no huyeras como un ratón, me disculparía de otra forma—

¡No huyo como un ratón! ¡Grandísimo imbécil!—

Bien… entonces quédate quieto y enfréntame como un hombre—

No quiero escucharte… ¿Para qué? Estoy empezando a conocerte en verdad. Puedes ser muy impresionante cuando estas de buenas, pero si te caes al infierno quieres arrastrar a todos los que te rodean contigo. Yo no quiero ser parte de tus revanchas. Yo solo quería ser tu amigo, tu aliado. Pero nunca me consideraste de esa manera. No soy más que un pieza en tu juego—

Lo siento… Lub… Tienes razón. Cuando el odio y la agonía me invaden pierdo el control y descargo toda esa furia en lo primero que se me cruza. Desde hace mucho que me sucede… años. No eres el primero que paga a golpes la cólera que me ataca. Y la verdad no creo que seas el último. Ya varios han sabido de mi rabia… pocos logran recordar que demonios les pasó—

Pero yo era tu aliado… estaba metido en el mismo lío que tú— la voz de Lub se notaba dolida

Lo sé. Es que me sacaste de mis casillas. Me reprochabas a cada momento mi situación con Briana y no sabes siquiera que es lo que en verdad me une a ella—

Tampoco me lo dirías. No me consideras digno de ello—

El silencio los envolvió y Lub aspiró aire con violencia. Miró su reloj. Se hacía tarde.

Debo irme— al decir esto Lub se volteó para marcharse.

Casi maté a mi mejor amigo. Al hombre que considero mi hermano— Dijo Ron de pronto. Lub se giró— Lo ataqué en un arrebato de locura. Si lo hubiera matado, ambos habríamos muerto—

¿Cómo?— la expresión de Lub era de desconcierto.

Te voy a confiar un gran secreto. Quiero que entiendas que para mí eres más que una pieza en mi ajedrez—

El chico pestañeo. Eso no lo esperaba.

Una noche fui a cazar al hombre que más daño me ha hecho en la vida. La verdad quería matarlo. Pero mi amigo se interpuso entre ambos. Él no cree en hacer justicia con las manos. Yo estaba tan fuera de mí que Harry usó lo único que calmaba el infierno que me dominaba. Y lo logró, pero a cambio me hizo hacer el juramento inquebrantable. No puedo matar, Lub—

Merlín— susurró el chico

Años después estaba otra vez furioso con el mismo hombre. Pensé que me había preparado una trampa, pero él solo me había hecho saber que era lo que aquí estaba sucediendo. Eran otros quienes me habían tendido una emboscada. Yo quería venir de inmediato a patear a todos estos desgraciados, pero Harry se interpuso. Él tenía un plan. Pero yo no lo entendí. Creí que él no me permitiría la venganza. Y lo ataqué. Lo asfixié y fue ese antiguo enemigo quien nos separó y nos libró a ambos de la muerte. No pensé, Lub. Estuve a punto de cometer el peor error de mi vida—

Realmente estás loco, Heath. No debiste contarme esto. Me siento demasiado responsable ahora—

Eres dueño de uno de mis mayores secretos. Solo tú, Harry y ese otro hombre saben de ello. Si mis enemigos se enteraran lo usarían en mi contra—

Basta. Heath. No quiero saber…—

No sabes cómo me he arrepentido por lo que te hice. Me di cuenta entonces lo animal que soy. Me he convertido en un monstruo—

La expresión de súplica no era habitual en el rostro de Ron. Rara vez pedía perdón por sus arrebatos. Desde niño al pelirrojo se le hacía totalmente difícil disculparse. Testigos de ellos habían sido muchos, sus padres, sus hermanos, Harry, Hermione.

Ya no me mires así, Heath—

Perdón… de verdad… perdóname—

Merlín... Eres un idiota, Heath. Un endemoniado loco idiota. Tengo ganas de darte un paliza—

No eres el único— sonrió el pelirrojo. Luboslav estaba aflojando.

Tengo que irme ahora. Si no otros me darán una paliza a mí. Te veo en nuestro refugio a las 7—

No… no puedo a esa hora. Pero estaré aquí mañana—

Lub lo miró inquisitivamente, pero nada dijo. Al final se despidió y le dijo que se encontraran al día siguiente en su refugio a las 7.

Así tendré tiempo para meditar tus disculpas— dijo el muchacho y se marchó.

El camino de retorno a Plovdiv se sintió más reconfortante. Volver a los brazos de Briana se sintió mucho mejor. Sus besos le estaban haciendo sentirse en el paraíso.

Hice lo que me dijiste. Hablé con el muchacho—

¿Y? ¿te perdonó?—

Creo que sí. Pero no quiere afirmarlo aun. Quiere mostrarse duro ante mí—

Los hombres siempre piensan que así reafirman su hombría— sonrió— solo son un montoncito de niñitos enojados—

No somos niñitos. Es que eres una chica. No comprendes— rezongó el hombre divertido.

Como digas… mi niño rezongón—

Ron frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió. Después acarició el rostro de Briana para besarlo suavemente.

No creo que este haya sido el beso de un niño— le susurró

No… no lo fue— le dijo ella en otro susurro antes de devolverle el beso.

Llegó al refugio temprano. Preparó el lugar con algunas provisiones y una buena botella de Whisky de Fuego. Cuando Lub llegó, miró extrañado todo y dio la vuelta para cerciorarse de que no se había equivocado de lugar.

Entra ya, tonto— dijo Ron

¿Qué es todo esto? ¿estás enfermo?—

¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Mucho trabajo?—

Bueno, lo habitual. Después de haber sido entrenado por un tirano, la exigencia de ellos es como ronroneos de gatito—

¿No me digas? Entonces estás perdiendo el buen manejo—

¿Whisky de Fuego? Vaya, te estás esforzando— Y acto seguido el muchacho abrió la botella para verter un poco del licor en un vaso.

¿Has meditado en mi disculpa?—

¿piensas que voy a perdonarte así como así? Aun me duelen los huesos—

Ay, Lub. Ya termina. Oh me perdonas o te vas al demonio— y le arrebató el vaso de la mano para beber todo el contenido.

Raras las maneras en que se disculpan los ingleses. Pero bueno, nadie es perfecto—

¿Qué quiere decir eso?—

Está bien, grandísimo idiota. Pero a la próxima no te perdono aunque me regales toda la provisión de Whisky de tu país—

Relajados los ánimos, ambos hombres se sentaron a la mesa y comieron una buena cena. Ron sentía el pecho aliviado y cada cierto tiempo miraba al chico. Sabía que había sido perdonado, pero pasaría mucho tiempo antes que Lub volviera a mirarlo con la admiración que antes reinaba en su mirada.

Mientras desapareciste luego de patearme la madre… no dejé de trabajar. Eso sí, tuve que esforzarme para curar bien y no me interrogaran mucho por los moretones. Les dije que me había agarrado a golpes con un tipo por una chica. Sonrieron, les hizo gracia—

En verdad lo lamento, Lub—

Lo sé. Es el mejor Whisky de Fuego que he probado en mi vida—

¿Por qué continuaste investigando? Pensé que mandarías todo al demonio—

No te niego que lo desee… pero sabía que volverías. Y si no tenía nada para entonces, allí sí que me matabas— Ambos sonrieron.

¿Averiguaste algo?—

Más que eso. Mira—

Lub metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó de ella una pequeña bolsa de papel. La abrió y de ella salió un pequeño puñado de cabellos.

Son de Yaxley. Se los saqué en un momento en que tropecé intencionalmente con él. No lo vuelvo a hacer pues ahora él piensa que soy un tarado—

Ron tomó la bolsa. Tocó con un dedo el cabello. Su oportunidad había llegado.

Nos iremos a Plovdiv la próxima semana. La nueva etapa del entrenamiento dará comienzo. Allí nos encontraremos con el resto del ejército. Hasta el Primer ministro irá allí para observarnos. Será un evento—

Necesito la fecha. Quiero aprovechar que el Ministro no estará aquí—

Pero… si te metes en el Ministerio mientras él está en Plovdiv, te dejarás en evidencia—

No estaba pensando en suplantarlo. Pensaba en causarle algún inconveniente a su retorno. Lo secuestraré y lo suplantaré. Después le modificaré la memoria. Por fin encontraré las pruebas y luego… será el turno de Yaxley—

Ese tipo es de cuidado, te lo garantizo. No le importa nada. Ayer torturó a un compañero que no hizo bien su trabajo. Por poco y me lanza un crucio—

Lo conozco bien, Lub. Más de lo que imaginas. Lo había dado por muerto hace mucho—

Decidieron los siguientes movimientos. Ron miró su reloj. Eran las 10. Quería dormir temprano para marcharse en el primer tren a Plovdiv al día siguiente. Tenía que aclarar un último asunto. Ya no quedaba tanto para descubrir todo el aparataje de los enemigos, solo quedaba saber el por qué Viktor Krum estaba involucrado en ello.

Un sol de débil pero placentero calor le dio la bienvenida a la cuidad. La nieve refulgía ante los rayos solares. Ron caminó por la callecita y luego de cruzar la esquina desapareció para ubicarse luego en la reja de la hermosa mansión Krum. Se escondió en el bosquecillo y vio salir a Briana en su carro. Pero no la siguió.

Antes de que las rejas se cerraran, Ron Weasley se metió a la propiedad y a hurtadillas llegó a la casona.

Estaba resuelto a encontrar pruebas. Quería dejar a Viktor Krum al descubierto. Necesitaba registrar los cuartos hasta encontrar algo, algún indicio que le explicara las razones que llevaban al búlgaro a mezclarse con carroña como Lestrange y Yaxley. Y aunque imaginaba que estando Briana cerca Viktor no sería tan idiota como para descuidar alguna prueba, de todos modos Ron pensaba que algo podría encontrar.

Fue difícil no ser descubierto por el elfo doméstico que se paseaba por la casona de arriba abajo. Miró el lugar y notó lo acaudalado que el búlgaro era. Muebles finos, cuadros caros, adornos, cristales, ventanales inmensos vestían por todas partes. Ron se metió a una enorme biblioteca y despacho. Observó los libros y sonrió. Después se lanzó contra el amplio escritorio y cerrando la puerta aplicó un Muffliato. Dio vuelta cajones, ojeó papeles. Leyó informes, cartas, todo tipo de documentos. En una gaveta encontró un álbum.

Las páginas se fueron sucediendo ante sus ojos. Fotografías de muchos momentos le miraban con desconcierto. Al pasar la vista por una de ellas las emociones se atragantaron en su pecho.

Una mujer hermosa posaba en ella. Vestía prístinamente. El arreglo floral en su cabello le daba un toque de hadas. El ramo en sus manos acentuaba su belleza. Briana lucía maravillosa el día de su boda. Pero algo en su mirada le decía a Ron que no estaba tan radiante como había lucido Fleur el día de la suya. Dio vuelta la página y vio a Viktor junto a la novia. Él lucía gallardo con una rica capa roja adornada con piedras y brillantes. La expresión de Viktor era muy distinta. Estaba loco de felicidad. Su sonrisa era tan ancha que Ron pensaba que debió dolerle la quijada por días.

Respiró hondo. Estaba celoso. Estaba envidioso. A él también le hubiera gustado tener la quijada desencajada por semanas si hubiera vivido lo que Viktor vivió. Hubiera sido el hombre más feliz del mundo si en esa foto estuviera él y que Hermione fuera la novia. Pero eso ya nunca sucedería.

Dejó el álbum. Trató de abrir otra gaveta pero estaba cerrada con un conjuro. Allí debía estar la prueba. Probó con varios hechizos, pero la gaveta no se abrió.

Tendré que hacerle una visita a Krum. No veo otra manera. Ya sabré si le da gusto verme—

Dejó todo en orden y se escabulló hasta la salida. No quería tentar a la suerte. Se escondió en el jardín y esperó hasta que Briana volvió a entrar a la casa. La hora de almuerzo estaba próxima y Ron tenía que marcharse para poder comer también y esperarla en el sendero como cada tarde. Alcanzó a salir antes que las puertas cerraran.

Pero mientras el pelirrojo iba y venía en su océano de emociones. Otros seres tenían se sumergían en sus propios sentimientos.

Viktor estaba inquieto. Suspicaz. Algo estaba pasando y necesitaba saberlo con prontitud. Desde hacía semanas que Briana se comportaba muy extraña. Parecía sumergida en un mar de melancolía o de sufrimiento inexplicable, pero hacía unos días había cambiado por una expresión de adolescente alegría. Desde que llegara llorando a la casa una tarde, ya no quiso que compartieran la misma habitación. Estaba alejada, huraña. No quería que él se acercara. Algo pasaba.

Muchas noches trató de convencerla. Pero nada daba resultado. Y ahora, justo después de Navidad, Ella llegaba a casa como caminando en una nube. Distraída y nerviosa cuando lo miraba. Estaba contenta y él no era la razón de ello.

Meditaba en todo esto caminando por el enorme campo de entrenamiento. Estaba ya todo preparado para recibir a los nuevos reclutas. Lestrange había conseguido financiamiento para transportar al ejército a través de trasladores y con sus contactos en Inglaterra se había asegurado de encontrar un terreno apto para convertirlo en la base. Solo quedaban pocos movimientos. Una vez entrenado el nuevo contingente solo quedaría asesinar a Harry Potter y mandar a los hombres precisos para terminar con la vida de Ronald Weasley.

Ronald Weasley— murmuró Viktor.

El rostro de un chiquillo pelirrojo se plantó en la mente del búlgaro. Hacía tantos años que le había visto por última vez.

Gracias a amigos supo del inmenso dolor del pelirrojo luego de perder a su Hermione. Supo que había estado al borde de la locura y que había cambiado demasiado. Ahora sabía que era el Cazador, auror implacable y cruel que había dejado moribundos a muchos antiguos aliados del Innombrable.

A Viktor le costaba creer que ese muchachito enojón y celoso ahora fuera un ser tan brutal. Solo le recordaba como un niño tímido que según Hermione le había admirado mucho. Pero esa admiración disminuía cuando el rondaba a la bella chica.

Si, Weasley. Hermione siempre fue tuya—

Ella se lo había confesado una vez. Cuando Viktor le había escrito para desparramar todos sus sentimientos, Hermione lo había atajado diciéndole que se sentía muy honrada, pero que amaba a alguien más.

"_**Es odioso, gruñón y flojo, pero lo amo. Lo he amado desde que soy una niña. Perdóname, Viktor, pero mi corazón solo le pertenece a Ron"**_

Nunca olvidó esas líneas. Aun ahora las recordaba.

Contempló todo el campo. El infierno estaba respirándole en la nuca. Sabía que ese momento iba a llegar un día, pero por años lo había retrasado todo lo que había podido.

No tenía nada contra Harry Potter ni contra Ron Weasley, pero estaba amarrado a un terrible destino. Algo completamente inevitable.

Muy pronto sacó a Harry y a Ron de sus pensamientos. Ya nada más podía hacer por ellos.

Y aunque estaba a las puertas de una nueva guerra, en donde participaría en el bando atacante. Toda su concentración volvió otra vez a Briana. Su Briana.

Una duda empezaba a crecer en su mente y una sombra en su corazón.

No… ella no puede… Ella no podría—

Pero el sabor de una idea le estaba amargando los labios.

La idea de que Briana… lo estaba traicionando.


	24. Complot

Buenas tardes:

Mis lectores. Una vez más he retornado. Sé que han pasado semanas desde mi última actualización, pero estaba enredada en muchas ideas y solo he plasmado en palabras una mínima parte de ellas.

Pero algo es algo.

Saludos, Abrazos y besos

Yaem Gy

**Complot**

Los nervios lo estaban matando. Él, que una vez había pensado que nunca más iba a sentir la presión del infierno otra vez, allí estaba con el corazón saltando en el pecho y las manos temblorosas. Sin embargo… jamás había estado más asustado que en ese momento.

Estás anudando mal tu corbata– escuchó a su espalda. Miró a través del espejo y una hermosa mujer se acercó sonriéndole.

La contempló extasiado. Ella se movía con la gracia de un ave. Sus ojos parecían preciosas gemas y su piel era clara como la nieve más pura. Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo fue girando con suavidad. Al quedar frente a frente, ella empezó a arreglar el nudo y a alisar los pliegues de la camisa y ordenar mejor el cuello.

Siempre me ha gustado esa camisa. Me encanta cuando cambias el blanco y el negro por un tono distinto–

Deberías estar dormida. Aun es muy temprano–

La verdad es que no pude dormir mucho. Te marchaste lejos de mí en la madrugada y simplemente no puedo conciliar el sueño si no estás a mi lado–

Perdóname. No quería despertarte. Es que si me quedaba en la cama no dejaría de dar vueltas…–

Te amo– Dijo ella de pronto y le robó la boca. Él se dejó hacer, derretido por la impulsividad de ella.

Quisiera abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas, pero temo lastimarte a ti o al bebé– Le susurró en los labios antes que ella le besara desbordada una vez más – Astoria… no… no me provoques…–

¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué tendría que ahogar esta necesidad de mi hombre? – Mientras decía estas palabras, Astoria había deshecho otra vez el nudo de la corbata y estaba desabotonando el primer botón de la camisa.

Diosa mía… No… Si sigues así no podré controlarme más…– Astoria ya besaba su cuello– Sabes que muero cuando haces eso… Astoria… Astoria–

La tomó en sus brazos y la besó ansioso. Luego la alzó. Astoria lo abrazó con piernas y brazos. Draco enloquecía cuando lo hacía. La llevó a la cama y la recostó suavemente con un cuidado escrupuloso para no caer sobre ella y aplastarla. Recorrió con sus labios el escote de la bata y con los dedos iba deshaciendo el nudo que le impedía tener acceso a la mujer que lo seducía sin piedad. Astoria suspiraba y desordenaba los cabellos que Draco había peinado tan celosamente.

Eres una mala mujer– le dijo él en un susurro ahogado– Me tientas y sabes que caigo en tus manos– Abrió la bata y bajó el camisón para apoderarse de un pezón con los labios– Haces que olvide el mundo–

Esa es la idea– le devolvió ella en otro susurró y un dulce gemido– Que lo único que tengas en la mente sea yo–

Siempre estás en mi mente… Diosa, quiero tenerte–

Tenme–

Pero…– Draco dejó de besar los contornos de esos pechos tan redondos que le fascinaban– Me da miedo… si pierdo el control… si me dejo llevar… no quiero lastimar a mi pequeño ni a ti. Tu vientre ya se está abultando–

Sé que no me harías daño. Yo… yo te necesito… el embarazo me ha provocado un deseo descontrolado por ti–

Draco sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Fue hasta los labios de Astoria y solo los tocó con la punta de los suyos. Cada vez que Astoria alzaba el rostro para alcanzarlos él se alejaba, para de nuevo provocarla. Él también la necesitaba. La deseaba a rabiar… pero era muy divertido ser él quien la hiciera perder la cabeza.

Condenado… ven y bésame de una vez– exigió Astoria imperativamente

Ahora sabes cómo me sentía cuando me excitabas y me dejabas ardiendo de pa…-

Astoria lo tiró de la camisa abierta y atrapó sus labios. De inmediato ella hizo posesión de la boca de su hombre invadiéndola con su lengua y Draco se entregó al fuego al cual ella lo lanzaba.

Todo estaba bien. Mientras Astoria estuviera en sus brazos, amándolo así, en una mezcla de ternura y lujuria, Draco podía sentir que todo estaba bien. Mientras el bebé que creía en el vientre de la mujer que idolatraba permaneciera con él, seguro y protegido, todo estaba bien.

Pero el mundo en el que vivía no estaba bien. Y Se lo hizo saber solo a los pocos minutos que había caído rendido a los brazos de su mujer.

Una lechuza empezó a picotear la ventana con insistencia.

No– susurró Astoria – Ignórala–

Draco obedeció la sutil orden de su esposa y volvió a besar labios. Pero la lechuza golpeó más fuerte la ventana mientras emitía agudos chillidos. El rubio suspiró de frustración y dejando a su mujer en la cama, fue hasta la ventana para recibir a la insistente ave.

Tomó el pergamino y al reconocer el sello su estómago se puso pesado. Lentamente caminó hasta un pequeño sillón que adornaba la habitación y abrió el sobre.

_**Malfoy:**_

_**Supongo que ya estás despierto. Hay muchas novedades que deseo compartir con mi gran amigo. Te espero dentro de una hora. No quiero retrasos.**_

_**Además… tengo una propuesta para ti.**_

_**Theo Nott**_

Frunció el ceño. Todas las preocupaciones que Astoria había alejado con su calor y sus besos, ahora volvían con potencia. El miedo había retornado.

¿Qué demonios se te ha ocurrido ahora, Nott?– susurró - ¿En que nuevo lio me quieres meter?–

¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Qué dice la carta? –

Tengo que ir a la base. Y rápido– Se levantó y empezó a abotonarse la camisa – Te pido le dejes un mensaje a Potter. Que me espere en el refugio esta noche. Déjalo en Flourish and Blotts, dentro del libro verde que está en lo más alto del cuarto estante del último piso. Se llama "Hierbas escandinavas y sus propiedades". Potter va todos los días allí bajo su capa invisible a ver si le he dejado noticias. –

¿Estás seguro que el libro sigue allí? ¿Y si alguien se lo quiere llevar?–

Potter hechizó el libro con un repelente de magos que solo se rompe cuando el interesado va a dejar o buscar un mensaje. Aunque de todos modos sentirás el efecto del hechizo. Tendrás el súbito impulso de marcharte de la librería–

Malfoy tiraba del nudo de la corbata sin éxito. Otra vez los nervios lo gobernaban. Astoria le tomó el nudo y lo arregló. Entonces Draco terminó de ponerse las mancuernillas de plata en forma de Serpiente y ella, apresurada fue por el blazer para ponerlo en los hombros de su esposo.

Quiero que apenas salgas de la librería te vengas a casa y me mandes un patronus. Y no vayas a ninguna otra parte ¿De acuerdo?–

Está bien. Pero dime que pasa–

Recién lo sabré en menos de una hora. Debo irme ya. Por favor, no te arriesgues y arriesgues a nuestro hijito–

Draco tomó su abrigo largo y sus guantes. Caminó hasta la chimenea y luego de pronunciar el lugar a donde se dirigía se dejó llevar por el brusco remezón que esta vía de transporte prodigaba. Al salir vio el amplio salón de té que coronaba el Callejón Diagon. Sus dependientes los saludaron con solicitud pero él apenas si los tomó en cuenta. Les dijo que solo deseaba que le mandaran panecillos dulces a su esposa y luego salió por la puerta para caminar a paso rápido por la calle. Llegó hasta el Caldero Chorreante y después se alejó por una callecita para desaparecerse. Lo siguiente que vio fue un pequeño bosquecito al norte de Londres. Sus pasos lo llevaron por un pronunciado sendero por el cual caminó algunos minutos hasta que pudo ver una ancha propiedad camuflada entre los árboles. Los edificios eran de concreto y resguardaban los campos largos en los cuales ya habían empezado los entrenamientos del día.

Acomodó su abrigo. Cerró otro poco el cuello. Hacía frío.

Malfoy, querido amigo. Ya empezaba a preocuparme. Pensé que mi lechuza no había llegado a destino—

Demoré porque tuve que inventar una excusa a mi esposa. Tu lechuza fue tan escandalosa que la despertó—

¿Le ocultas información a tu mujer? ¿Por qué? Ella es una de nosotros—

Nott, supongamos que este disparate termine mal. Yo no quiero que mi esposa, la cual en unos meses me dará un heredero, se vea amenazada con Azkaban. Además el secreto ha sido la mejor vía para que esta operación siga manteniéndose—

Mmm— Theodore miró a Draco detenidamente. Luego se sentó en el mullido sillón— noto en tus palabras que no crees en el éxito de nuestra cruzada—

Hace un año Zabini fracasó rotundamente. Ahora ni siquiera sé si aún está junto a Lestrange. Ni siquiera me has dicho cómo se recopilan las tropas en Bulgaria. Menos la fecha de la posible invasión. No esperes que confíe en el éxito de algo de los cual no tengo ninguna certeza—

Sabes que lo de Zabini fue solo un burdo ensayo. Pero tú mismo acabas de decir algo muy cierto. El secreto ha sido hasta el momento nuestra mejor vía para mantener esta operación en pie—

¿No confías en mí? Entonces, ¿Para qué me ofreces unirme a tu bando?—

Draco, amigo. No tienes que ponerte tan volátil. Eres mi amigo desde la niñez. Te admiré mucho cuando me enteré que te habías convertido en Mortífago aun siendo un chiquillo. Mi padre siempre se resistió a que yo lo fuera. Por supuesto que confío en ti. Sabes cuál es nuestro anhelo. Nuestra causa. ¿Quien más que tú entendería el deseo ferviente de limpiar nuestro mundo de todos aquellos infelices que osan llamarse magos cuando solo son una bizarra copia de nosotros? Conocías el sueño del ya mítico Innombrable y yo te he invitado a concretar sus manifiestos—

Lo idolatras— Le dijo Draco seriamente.

¿Tú no?—

Conocí su poder. Si esa en la respuesta que deseas—

Theo se levantó y caminó hasta un ventanal. La mañana ofrecía pocas esperanzas de evolucionar en un mejor clima, pero al menos ya no nevaría más. Un grupo de magos estaba en el campo y practicaba bajo el frío.

No sabes cuánto envidié tu cercanía al Señor Tenebroso. Sus ideas, sus planes… la visión que tenía para el futuro de nuestra estirpe eran fabulosas. Ahora yo cumpliré su sueño. Exterminaré a los asquerosos sangres sucias, doblegaré a los traidores a la sangre. Lo vengaré matando a Potter—

Tienes una idea muy clara sobre tus pasos a seguir. Pero hay un detalle… Pensé que el líder de nuestras fuerzas era Lestrange, no tú—

Theodore se giró violentamente con los ojos llameantes y las mejillas encendidas. Su gesto agresivo indicó a Draco que había tocado una fibra demasiado delicada.

Ese es solo un maldito cobarde y oportunista. Escapó en el momento en que era más necesario mantener la resistencia. Mi padre pasó humillaciones terribles. Tu padre y tú también. Pero él… ese miserable huyó apenas el Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado. Ni siquiera he podido averiguar cómo lo logró—

Pero al huir se hizo fuerte en el extranjero. Recopiló fondos y apoyo. Fue su idea preparar la las tropas en tierras búlgaras y hacer creer a Inglaterra que los búlgaros eran nuestros mayores aliados—

MENTIRA—

El atronador sonido de la voz de Nott hizo retroceder al rubio. Theo apretó los puños y sus ojos reflejaron la impotencia rabiosa que consumía su alma.

Engañar al Ministerio de la Magia y al propio Harry Potter no fue su idea. Yo lo planeé una vez que comprobé las lealtades del ministro Búlgaro. Cuando me enteré que Lestrange estaba escondido allá como una asquerosa rata fragüé todo. Mi padre me había dicho semanas antes de la caída del Innombrable que Bulgaria uniría sus fuerzas a las nuestras, pero todo fue demorado. Ellos querían añadir a sus tropas a íconos que convocaran masas. Íconos como Krum. Pero no pudieron lograrlo a tiempo. Una vez confirmé que Rodolphus estaba en Plovdiv, viajé allí y tuvimos un gran meeting y supe que esta vez sí triunfaríamos. Y todo ha salido según mis deseos. Moví piezas y esperé resultados—

Ahora comprendo mejor. He allí el porqué no participaste de la revuelta de Zabini. Sabías que fracasaría—

Si. Y como no tomé parte, nadie me persiguió y pude continuar mis planes. Necesitaba un conejillo de indias y Zabini es lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que podría convertirse en líder. Pensé que lo matarían pero tiene tanta suerte como Lestrange. — Theo lanzó una risa irónica— ambas ratas se cobijaron en la misma cloaca—

Pero Lestrange tiene los honores. ¿Por qué no los has reclamado?—

¿Por qué tú no has exigido ser el líder de nuestra fuerza en Inglaterra? Sufriste la humillación. El presidio. Fuiste perseguido y torturado hasta bordear la muerte por el traidor a la sangre Weasley. Una vez que te enteraste de todo este cometido yo creí que reclamarías el poder—

No soy buen líder, no como veo que tú lo eres Nott. Sé reconocer cuando mis capacidades no abarcan metas tan amplias. Y tú has realizado progresos asombrosos. Nadie más que tú puedes adquirir todo el crédito—

Draco hablaba con aplomo. Deseaba saber hasta qué punto Theo sería capaz de confesar sus planes. Pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que estaba frente a un fanático y que un ser así era demasiado peligroso. Él ya conocía fanáticos así. Su tía bella había sido la peor de todos.

La humildad no es una de tus virtudes, Malfoy— Frunció el ceño el castaño.

Prefiero los negocios, Theo. Estaba muy ocupado recuperando el patrimonio que Potter y sus amigos me arrebataron en el pasado. Además, el que tiene total conocimiento de todo esto eres tú—

Si. He trabajado mucho en esta causa—

Es por eso que no entiendo el porqué no te alzas como líder absoluto—

Theodore caminó hasta quedar a unos pasos de Draco. Sonrió ampliamente.

Lestrange es un hueso duro de roer. Tiene un círculo de hierro que lo protege férreamente. Esa es la razón de que Blaise se marchara allí. Quise derrocarlo hace un tiempo pero no resultó. Pero estoy a punto de descubrir su punto débil. Y una vez venga a Inglaterra para la invasión… los mataremos, Malfoy—

¿Mataremos?—

Si… Tú y yo, Draco… Tú y yo—

¿Qué dices?—

Los ojos de Theo se desorbitaron y la sonrisa se produjo más siniestra. Draco sintió el temblor de la emoción en la mano que se había apoyado en su hombro. Lo miró profundamente y el rubio comprendió que Nott estaba delirando.

¿Recuerdas mi carta de esta mañana?—

Sí—

Pues, esta es mi propuesta. Quiero que derroquemos a Lestrange una vez hagamos pedazos a nuestros enemigos. Gobernaremos juntos. Seremos los amos y señores del mundo mágico, Malfoy. Como lo fuimos en Slytherin. Tú, el príncipe, yo el general. Te nombraré primer Ministro de la magia y yo seré el general en jefe de todas las tropas. Crearemos alianzas, destruiremos a nuestros opositores. Tú realizarás prodigios financieros, yo militares. Unidos seremos invencibles—

Draco abrió los ojos como nunca lo creyó posible. Theodore Nott le estaba ofreciendo el mundo. Si la invasión era exitosa y Lestrange eliminado, él podría ser el dueño del mundo.

Era demasiado tentador para rechazarlo.

Demasiado grandioso.

Tú hijo nacerá en un mundo nuevo. Un mundo gobernado por los mejores. Nosotros. Solo tenemos que empezar por eliminar los molestos parásitos que nos han estorbados por siete años—

Un golpe en la puerta distrajo a los Slytherin. Theo soltó el hombro de Draco y miró hacia el umbral con molestia.

¿Quién?—

Yo, Señor. Foster—

Un hombre entró en la habitación. Su cabello chocolate y sus ojos negros como noche sin luna le daban un aspecto severo, rígido. Alto, de contextura ágil y delgada, manifestaban su entrenamiento como auror. Draco observó el brazo izquierdo. Allí, enrollada estaba la túnica que lo distinguía como la ley en el mundo mágico.

Un poco tarde para llegar, Andrew— Dijo Theo en un gruñido.

No fue por mi causa. Potter está algo extraño y no quiero darle razones para que sospeche nada de mí. Tuve que inventar un pretexto para poder aparecerme aquí—

Potter, Potter— suspiró Theo. Draco miró con rapidez sus facciones y las de Foster— Ese mestizo. Ya falta poco para que lo saquemos del juego. Ah, Foster, ya conoces al señor Malfoy. Era de quien te había hablado en nuestra última reunión—

Andrew Foster extendió la mano que Draco vaciló en estrechar. Lo observó bien. Era extraño verlo allí, junto a los enemigos de su superior. Muchas veces lo había visto a la distancia acompañar a Harry en sus misiones y en su labor como su secretario personal. Siempre parecía tan servicial, tan fiel y eficiente en su trabajo. Draco tenía que reconocer que Andrew Foster era un excelente actor.

Señor Malfoy. Pocas veces hemos estado cerca el uno del otro. Supongo que usted no comprende bien mi presencia en este lugar—

La comprende. Yo ya le expliqué— interrumpió Nott— Sabe la admirable labor que realizas para nosotros—

Entonces seré breve. Ya tengo todo listo. Me comuniqué con Ruskit y la emboscada a Potter está completa. En pocos meses Potter será asesinado en Sofía cuando concurra a un supuesto festín de agasajo. Claro, ocultaremos su muerte hasta el momento de la invasión—

Que será una semana después del asesinato— completó Nott— bien, muy bien, Foster. Ahora. ¿Conseguiste la segunda parte de tu misión?—

Sí. en dos días suplantaré a Novak en la comandancia y tendré acceso a Azkaban. Y Weasley terminará sus días—

El estómago de Draco dio un vuelco. Pestañeó repetidas veces y miró a Nott con asombro.

Sí, Draco. La comadreja tiene solo dos días de vida. Esa es la otra propuesta para ti. Nadie mejor que tú para terminar con la vida de ese malnacido. Él te persiguió y te torturó más que a cualquier otro servidor del Señor Tenebroso. Se encargó de que lo perdieras todo y te ha hecho la vida imposible por años. Te ofrezco matarlo—

Draco quedó en silencio. No podía coordinar ideas. Theo le ofrecía algo que se suponía debería halagarlo. Pero en vez de eso le estaba aterrando. Ron Weasley no estaba en Azkaban y una vez que ellos se enteraran que Ron y Harry les habían visto la cara por semanas, ¿Cuánto demorarían en descubrir que él era parte de ese engaño?

Estás impactado por mi propuesta— rió Nott— No te preocupes. Potter no sabrá que hemos matado a su amiguito. Le haremos creer que intentó escapar de la prisión. Por lo cual lo atacarás con la varita de Novak y por la espalda. Será un placer para ti hacerlo. Weasley está tan loco que nadie dudará que quiso escapar. Potter se enterará de la verdad en el momento en que le lancen un Avada en Bulgaria. Quiero que él sepa que su cuñado fue asesinado y que él fue en cierto modo el culpable de ello—

Veo que has pensado en todo— dijo Draco intentando no demostrar su nerviosismo en la voz— pero, ¿cómo llegaré allí sin ser descubierto? Azkaban es una fortaleza—

También tengo poción multijugos para usted, señor Malfoy. Usted suplantará a uno de los ayudantes de Novak. Además llevaremos a otros dos refuerzos— detalló Foster— Tengo todo organizado. Y ninguno de nosotros levantaremos sospechas. Yo mismo seré suplantado por mi hermano ante Potter esa noche. Estaremos, supuestamente, en una reunión en el departamento de Aurores. Potter nunca sabrá que en vez de estar con él en el Ministerio, estaré en Azkaban mirando como usted mata al odioso Ronald Weasley—

Todo está listo, Draco. Es mi ofrenda a ti, amigo. Weasley, primero. Potter después. Al final, Lestrange. Y luego… El mundo será muestro—

Ahora sí que Draco Malfoy estaba metido en un hoyo sin fondo.

Harry miraba su rostro en el espejo. Estaba ojeroso y aun llevaba vestigios de la gran resaca de dos días atrás. Había bebido toda la noche mientras se comunicaba con Ron a través de las monedas mágicas que ahora solo ellos dos poseían. Al llegar Ginny al mediodía siguiente, él estaba derribado por la resaca y eso la hizo enfurecer tanto que volvió a marcharse con el pequeño James que cada vez entendía menos lo que sucedía.

Y no había vuelto a casa desde entonces.

Espero verte para año nuevo— susurró Harry pensando en su esposa— Aunque sea verte de lejos—

Arregló como pudo su rebelde cabello y acomodó el cuello de la túnica. Ese sería un largo día en el Ministerio. Había un montón de casos que archivar y expedientes que completar. Había conflictos, claro. Pero curiosamente desde que alejara a Ron del escuadrón de aurores para enviarlo supuestamente a Azkaban, los casos de violencia mágica habían disminuidos. Y le preocupaba otra cosa. Los mortifagos ya no se escondían con tanta habilidad. Seamus y Dean tenían bastante trabajo capturándolos a manos llenas y hasta él mismo había tenido que ir a terreno.

Se dejan atrapar. Quieren estar aquí cuando la bomba estalle— susurró.

Y los demás estaban tan atareados como ellos. Y Foster… ese seguía simulando ser una blanca paloma.

Harry salió del baño y llegó a la cocina para solo beber un vaso de leche. No tenía ganas de comer nada más. Hace días que no deseaba comer nada.

Miró la hora. La reunión sería a las 11 y quería llegar temprano para ordenar su despacho. Una montaña de expedientes le esperaba y juntó fuerzas para enfrentar todo lo que se le venía encima.

Estaba tomando polvos Flu cuando su chimenea se activó. Una mujer con una incipiente panza y un niño adormilado se aparecieron de pronto en el lugar y Harry de inmediato los recibió en sus brazos para que no cayeran.

—Gracias— fue lo único que Ginny dijo. Quiso alejarse, pero James al ver a su padre estiró los bracitos y se colgó de su cuello haciendo pucheritos.

Papi, papi. Quedía vedte—

Pequeño, Hola— Harry lo abrazó y se alejó un poquito con él— ¿Cómo estuvo todo en la Madriguera? ¿jugaste mucho?—

No, no quise jugad. Ni tú ni mi nino estaban. Yo los extañé a los dos—

Se encerró en el cuarto de Ron y lloró toda la tarde— lanzó Ginny con enojo— y no quería comer—

El reproche en los ojos de la pelirroja caló hondo en el pecho de Harry. No quiso mirarla más y se sentó en el sillón con su hijo para consolarlo. Mientras, ella giró en sus talones y se marchó a la cocina sin decir nada más.

James, ten un poco de paciencia. Tu tío está muy ocupado ahora. Pero cuando menos lo esperes estará de nuevo jugando contigo—

¿Y no podemos ir a vedlo?—

No. Lo siento. No podemos—

Los ojitos de James se llenaron de lágrimas y por un momento no quiso que Harry lo tocara.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está mi nino? ¿pod que tú y mamá están enojados hace tanto tiempo? Mamá estuvo llodando ayed. Lloró mucho—

Hijo. Te juro que si pudiera te lo contaría todo. Pero tengo un secreto muy grande que no me dejan revelar. Ese secreto es muy importante, pero un día todo lo malo de arreglará y podré decírtelo—

¿Mi nino volvedá?—

Eso espero—

¿Y ya no estadás enojado con mamá?—

Yo no estoy enojado con tu mamá. Y espero que algún día ella ya no lo esté conmigo—

Besó la frente de su hijo y le dijo que debía marcharse. Lo mandó a la cocina con su madre y partió al Ministerio.

Estuvo trabajando toda la mañana. Luego la reunión lo mantuvo ocupado por dos horas más. A la una salió de su despacho y raudo se dirigió al callejón Diagón para envolverse en la capa invisible y visitar la librería. Quería averiguar si Malfoy había dejado algún mensaje.

La letra no era la suya y eso lo hizo dudar.

_**Esta noche en el refugio. Hay noticias**_

La nota no tenía firma.

No tenía más remedio que ir y ver si en verdad era una nota de Malfoy o una emboscada. Allí en Inglaterra ya no tenía más aliados que Draco. Solo le quedaba confiar.

Quemó la nota apenas llegó a su despacho. Se encargó que el fuego la consumiera por completo. Para distraer la mente empezó a clasificar un fajo enorme de expedientes y fue por ellos, carpeta, por carpeta.

Un golpeteo suave en su puerta lo sacó de su trabajo.

Adelante—

Harry, ¿Muy ocupado?—

Foster— sonrió Harry tranquilamente. Por dentro le gritaba un sinnúmero de improperios— Como ves, tengo toneladas de trabajo. ¿necesitas algo?—

Quería informarte que acaba de llegar una lechuza desde Bulgaria—

El estómago de Harry se tensionó.

Foster le dejó en las manos el sobre que llevaba el sello del Ministerio de la magia del país oriental. Harry le dio una veloz revisión y el sobre parecía no haber sido interceptado. Al abrirlo una elegante tarjeta apareció ante sus ojos.

**Señor Harry Potter**

**Jefe supremo del escuadrón de Aurores**

**Inglaterra**

**Presente:**

**A través de la presente queremos recordarle la invitación que se le hizo con fecha 25 de Octubre del presente año para un homenaje que se le prepara en nuestro país por sus servicios prestados a la comunidad mágica internacional hace siete años.**

**Cómo usted sabrá ese homenaje había sido fechado para el 3 de Abril del año siguiente, pero por dificultades de agenda del señor ministro de la Magia de Bulgaria, este deberá ser adelantado a una fecha por confirmar. **

**Le saludo cordialmente esperando no contrariar sus compromisos**

**Valeska Kovacek**

**Secretaria ministerial**

**Ministerio de la Magia Bulgaro**

Harry mantuvo sus facciones serenas. Tal como hacía cada vez que le llegaba un correo como este. Luego miró a Andrew y suspiró como si estuviera cansado de recibir ese tipo de misivas.

Adelantaron la fecha del homenaje en Bulgaria—

Vaya. Esos búlgaros. Piensan que pueden disponer de tu tiempo como quieren—

Sí, eso parece. Eh… Andrew, ¿Y por qué no vas tú en mi lugar?— preguntó como si fuera algo muy normal— Ya ves que tengo demasiado trabajo aquí y tú no has tenido vacaciones. Podrías aprovechar de tomarlas en la fecha que ellos den para la ceremonia—

La expresión de Foster era un poema. Harry la disfrutó a plenitud.

¿Yo? Eh… sería fabuloso… pero no es a mí al que quieren en Bulgaria. Pienso que sería muy descortés de tu parte no asistir a un homenaje en tu nombre—

Entonces le escribiré a Ministro de la Magia de Bulgaria. Le diré que puedo esperar hasta que él tenga su agenda libre. No tengo apuro en que me homenajeen de nada. Además, sabes que no me gustan esos eventos—

Pero, Harry. De seguro tienen todo dispuesto y les harás perder todo el trabajo que ya deben tener adelantado— Harry veía los esfuerzos que hacía Foster para que aceptara— Vamos, Harry. Creo que a ti también te hacen falta vacaciones. Lleva a tu esposa. A tu hijo. Será divertido—

El moreno apretó los puños involuntariamente. Por un momento estuvo a punto de perder los estribos. Foster le estaba proponiendo llevar a la boca del cañón a su familia. Que ganas tenía de romperle los huesos.

Lo pensaré. Ahora seguiré trabajando–

Eh, Harry. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá Ron encarcelado? ¿No crees que ya recibió suficiente castigo?—

Harry levantó otra vez la vista de la gruesa carpeta que leía. Pestañeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Andrew percibió que había irrumpido en terreno vedado y el Elegido se lo hizo saber casi de inmediato.

No quiero hablar de Ron. Te lo he dicho un montón de veces. Si vuelves a retomar el tema ten por seguro que te echaré con un Expelliarmus. Ahora, si no tienes nada más que decirme te pediría me dejaras trabajar—

Sí, claro… no deseaba molestarte. Tú me dices cuando redactamos la respuesta a la carta que te enviaron de Bulgaria—

Foster salió del despacho como lo que era. Una vil y asquerosa rata. Harry sintió que la sangre le hervía y ya sin poder controlarse lanzó un Muffliato. Luego dejó que su lengua y sus manos descargaran toda la ira y la frustración contenida. Las palabrotas arreciaron, los objetos volaron por los aires para terminar destrozados en mil pedazos. Harry sudaba y temblaba de furia maldiciendo al que creyó un buen hombre un día.

Un día, Foster… Un día me las vas a pagar todas… Vas a pagar que mi mejor hombre esté solo y arriesgando la vida en medio de la boca del lobo… Vas a pagar que mi familia se aleje y se defraude de mí por ocultarles la verdad… Un día, malnacido… ¡Un día vas a conocer al verdadero Harry Potter!—

Llegó a su casa como todas las noches. Ginny se encontraba en la cocina y Harry, sin siquiera aproximarse al lugar caminó hasta su despacho y cerró la puerta. Después tomó la vieja pluma que guardaba en su cajón y tan pronto la encantó se vio arrastrado por ella hasta llegar a la pequeña callecita al sur del río Támesis. Pronto se cubrió con la capa de Invisibilidad solo por precaución y caminó por la Riviera hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio. Al llegar al tercer nivel abrió con sigilo la puerta y allí, tomando un té, estaba Draco Malfoy.

¿Quién me dejó el mensaje?—

Mi esposa. No podía ir personalmente. Creo que ya me vigilan y además se me exigió llegar al cuartel a primera hora de la mañana—

Arriesgar a tu esposa no dice nada bueno de ti—

No tenía opción. En todo caso he hecho mucho para que ellos piensen que ella no está involucrada—

Pero está embarazada. Yo no pondría a Ginny en peligro—

Potter… no vine aquí para que me des sermones. Tengo muy claro el peligro al que está expuesta mi familia. Pero no tengo a nadie más en quien confiar. Ahora… ¿Quieres saber realmente a que te cité, o no? —

Harry, aún destilando rabia por la conversación con Foster, se aproximó a la butaca más cercana. Draco lo imitó y, para asegurar que su conversación no fuera escuchada, el rubio aplicó otro Muffliato en la habitación.

El rostro de Harry iba tornándose más y más escarlata a medida que el rubio hablaba. La inquietud se acrecentaba.

Así es, Harry. Nott está empecinado en matarte y en matar a Ron… y en tomar el poder una vez derrocando a Lestrange. Y tiene todo muy bien planeado. No sé qué va a suceder cuando descubra que Ron no está en Azkaban—

Tendré que hacer algo con Novak. Foster no puede llegar a Azkaban—

¿Pero qué? No puedes retirar a ese hombre sorpresivamente ni arrestarlo como lo hiciste con Ron. Si haces algo sorpresivo sabrán que te di el aviso—

Entonces tendré que hacer algo más drástico. Y debo hacerlo esta noche—

¿No me dirás qué?—

No… así cuando Nott y Foster te lo cuenten llenos de ira pondrás una genuina cara de sorpresa. Debo irme de inmediato. El tiempo apremia—

Harry se levantó y a paso firme llegó a la puerta. Draco se levantó también de un salto.

¿Qué has sabido de Ron?—

No mucho. Es más, he tenido más informes de ti que de él. Algo le pasa. Algo no está bien en Bulgaria—

Por lo menos aún no lo descubren… y si es así se lo han ocultado a Nott. Temo que Lestrange sospeche de su complot—

Ustedes las serpientes son muy traicioneras. Se muerden entre ustedes mismas… Espero que tú seas distinto, Malfoy. Si nos traicionas a Ron y a mí…—

Las palabras de Harry quedaron volando en la habitación. Draco vio salir al moreno y respiró hondo. Cuando había hecho su informe, no había dicho nada de que Theodore Nott le estaba ofreciendo poder a manos llenas.

¿Y si él le revelaba a Nott que Ron estaba en Bulgaria? ¿Si hacía que a Ron le hicieran la emboscada allí sin que Harry se enterara? ¿Si Theo se encargaba que el asesinato de Harry se hiciera en Inglaterra haciéndole caer en una trampa? ¿Si él, Draco Malfoy, atraía a Harry Potter a esa trampa?...

Theodore sabría de mi lealtad… Solo nos faltaría Lestrange—

Pero luego pensó. ¿No era mejor azuzar a Weasley a que matara a Lestrange y así se mataban dos pájaros de un tiro? Así solo quedaría Potter… solo Potter…

Pero, ¿Cómo podría volver loco a Ron de rabia y que mate a Lestrange si el único que se comunica con él es Harry?—

Se miró en el espejo que estaba sobre una ricamente labrada mesa. Se miró profundamente.

¿Seré capaz de vender a Weasley y a Potter?—

Harry apareció en su despacho y prendió la luz. Estaba seguro que la había dejado encendida cuando se marchara. Y entonces…

¿Dónde estabas?—

Gi… Ginny—

Potter, Ahora mismo vas a explicarme qué demonios está pasando. No es la primera vez que sales de esta casa a través de un Traslador. Además te comunicas con alguien a través del Galleon falso. Y hace mucho que noto que finges aprecio por Foster. Quiero saber que sucede y si eso tiene que ver con la estúpida encarcelación de mi hermano—

¿Qué… qué dices? Yo…—

Te conozco Potter. Cualquier esposa pensaría que tienes a otra mujer, pero yo sé que no serías tan cuidadoso si así fuera. Te di varias oportunidades para que me explicaras voluntariamente que sucede, pero me cansé. Me lo vas a decir ahora mismo—

No tengo nada que decirle señora Potter— se erizó el moreno— Ahora quiero irme a dormir—

Harry caminó hasta la puerta pero ésta no se abrió. Quiso abrirla con un conjuro, pero Ginny fue más rápida. La varita de Harry salió volando y la mujer lanzó un Accio para atraerla a sus manos.

Ginny. Dame mi varita—

Dime que sucede—

Harry aspiró hondo.

No estoy de humor, Ginny. Dame mi varita—

Pues yo estoy furiosa. ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Una delicada damisela que dene ser protegida como a una idiota?—

Ginny…—

¡Escúchame! ¡Una vez acepté que me dejaras atrás pues tenías que realizar una misión demasiado grande, pero esa vez me explicaste que sucedía. Ahora… ahora me insultas al no decirme el porqué de tantas cosas descabelladas que han pasado! SOY TU ESPOSA, CARAJO. A MÍ NO ME TRATAS DE IMBECIL—

¡Pues estás loca! ¡Estás creando una ilusión ridícula para no ver la verdad! ¡Si, tengo una amante! ¡No quería que te enteraras!—

Ginny caminó hasta su esposo y le golpeó el rostro con todas sus fuerzas. Luego lanzó ambas varitas lo más lejos que pudo y empezó a golpear a su esposo con puños fuertemente apretados.

¡Desgraciado! ¡Infeliz! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto!—

Harry al principio se dejó golpear, pero luego, al ver que Ginny no paraba, la tomó de las muñecas.

Lo siento, Ginny. Cálmate por favor. ¡Calma!—

¡Malnacido! ¡¿Piensas que voy a creer esa mentira? Maldito— se detuvo y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— Dejaste de amarme… dejaste de confiar en mí…—

Ginny se soltó del agarre y caminó hasta tomar su varita. Luego abrió la puerta y salió por ella para correr por las escaleras y llegar a su habitación. Harry salió tras ella y vio horrorizado que ella empezaba a empacar.

¿Qué haces?— Preguntó. El miedo subía por su columna.

Me voy… ya no tengo nada que hacer en esta casa. Ni mis hijos ni yo tenemos que estar aquí—

No— Harry fue hasta su mujer y trató de detenerla. Pero Ginny se giró en sus talones y lo apuntó con la varita.

Detente, Potter— dijo tratando de ahogar el llanto— No me obligues a lanzarte lejos—

Ginny… Ginny, tranquilízate. Hablemos. No hagas una locura—

No quisiste hablar cuando te di la oportunidad. Ahora ya es tarde. No quiero estar al lado de un hombre que no cree en mí—

No puedes irte. No así. Deja que arregle todo para que estés segura en la Madriguera. Dame tiempo—

¡¿Segura? ¡¿Ves? Algo está pasando—

Harry cerró los ojos. Era imposible seguir ocultando la verdad a su esposa.


	25. Latidos de Amor, Deseo y Culpa

Hola, hola:

Han pasado más de dos meses desde mi última actualización. Pido millones de disculpas por ello. Han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida que no tuve la cabeza para poder escribir… hasta ahora.

Quizás este escrito sea un pequeño reflejo de lo que siento. Porque tengo un gran dolor en el corazón y tal vez lo traspasé a palabras.

En todo caso lo que aquí pasa lo tenía pensado desde hace un buen tiempo.

Le dejo el link de la canción que me acompañó en este capítulo. Se llama Fire Escape de Mathew Mayfield.

watch?v=mlpbg8leNgc

Un beso a todos los lectores.

Yaem Gy

**Latidos de amor, deseo y culpa**

Estaba en las nubes. Merlín, no podía controlar ese latido desbocado que le comprimía el pecho cada vez que un nuevo encuentro se aproximaba. Era como si toda racionalidad se desvaneciera de su mente y cayera presa de un encantamiento aturdidor que le recorría por toda la piel. Su mirada le traspasaba, su aliento le abrigaba, sus besos le hacían caer al abismo en un suspiro prolongado.

Merlín… Merlín… estaba enamorada de ese impredecible inglés.

Era imposible detenerse cada tarde al salir de la pequeña escuelita. Prácticamente salía corriendo hasta el borde del bosquecito que la flanqueaba. Y allí, al abrigo de los últimos rayos de la tarde se encontraba él. Briana podía jurar que el pecho se le reventaba de emoción y más de una vez tuvo que controlar sus impulsos para no saltar a los brazos de Ron. Porque sabía, a pesar de que se sentía día a día más atraída y embelesada por ese hombre, que ese loco sentimiento estaba mal. Muy mal.

Por la noche, cuando llegaba a su casa en la colina, Briana intentaba disimular la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos. Intentaba ser la de siempre, la de todos los días. Pero ya nunca más volvería a ser la misma. El arrebato de Ron la arrojaba al viento sin un salvavidas que le evitara caer de pronto al vacío y sabía que tarde o temprano la caída sería terrible y tal vez mortal. Porque ese pelirrojo era viento furioso, sol que incluso quemaba la piel. Era torrente que le arrancaba de la orilla y podía ahogarle en cualquier momento.

Y bajaba la vista cada vez que Viktor intentaba mirarla a los ojos.

–, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto no está bien. Nada está bien– Se recriminaba en el calor de sus sábanas por las noches. Sola, a oscuras. Pero acompañada de la culpa, del arrepentimiento.

Porque Viktor era tan distinto. Porque Viktor era una casa firme y sólida en la roca. Era tangible, era concreto. Viktor no se escondía en un manto de embrujo y misterio. Desde siempre el moreno había sido tan honesto con ella. Con sus sentimientos, con su amor. Briana casi siempre podía estar segura de todo con respecto a él. Solo la duda la abrumaba cuando él era abducido por esos magos a los cuales ella no quería. Y esa era su única tribulación. Pero en lo demás. Viktor siempre había representado para ella la seguridad. El puerto en donde podía atracar y descansar sin miedos. Pero era demasiado predecible. Demasiado dócil. Demasiado real.

Pronto Briana notó que Viktor sospechaba algo. Es que era tan evidente que ella llegaba con una luz que iluminaba todo a su paso y que no podía disimular. Al verlo se ponía nerviosa, inquieta. La tensión en su cuerpo la delataba. Y la sombra de la culpa le nublaba la vista.

¿Hola, Briana?–

Ho… hola… Ya vengo. Voy a dejar mis cosas–

Viktor le había tomado del codo y en forma delicada pero firme la había acercado a su cuerpo. Pronto un beso llegó a los labios de Briana la cual no sintió las fuerzas de rechazar. Pero ese beso no tenía el mismo fuego ni el mismo sabor.

Has estado distante. Prreciosa. ¿Qué sucede?– Le susurró juntando su nariz con la de ella.

He tenido mucho trabajo. Eso es todo– le dijo ella alejándose lo más disimulada que podía. Se sentía monstruosa recibiendo un beso de ese hombre tan maravilloso y dulce después de quedar con los labios llenos del sabor de los besos de Ron. Y se sentía al mismo tiempo traidora a la pasión que el pelirrojo le desbordaba.

Briana, han pasado muchos días… semanas. Carriño, quierro volver a mi cama. Quierro volver a tu cuerpo–

Briana abrió los ojos tan dramáticamente que Viktor se quedó contemplándola fijamente. La mujer empezó a alejarse más pero Viktor no aflojó su agarre.

Viktor… yo–

¿Qué sucede?–

Yo… no he estado bien. Me he sentido sola. Deprimida. El clima de Bulgaria me afecta demasiado y lo que quiero es un poco de tranquilidad. Encontrarme a mi misma–

Encontrrarte ti misma– susurró el moreno con lentitud.

He tenido algunos problemas, Viktor. Y quiero pensar–

¿Qué clase de prroblemas, Briana? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo malo? ¿Alguien te ha insultado, atacado?–

Eh… bueno…– Briana no sabía que contestar. De pronto algo vino a su mente– Las damas de la asociación en Sofía no están muy contentas conmigo. Según algunas de ellas yo… fraternizo con el enemigo.– Y sonrió aparentando inocencia– No les gusta que yo apoye los derechos de los hijos de muggles–

Su esposo se tensionó. Briana sintió un dolor en el estómago. Lo que decía no era mentira, pero tampoco justificaba su comportamiento. ¿Viktor estaría dudando de ella?

Pero Briana no podía saber el montón de cosas que pasaban en ese momento por la mente de su esposo. Viktor sintió una punzada en sus nervios.

"Briana… ¿Por qué insistes en asomarte al borde del abismo? Ahora más que nunca debes alejarte de todo lo que tenga que ver con los hijos de muggles. Justo ahora que la guerra es inminente". Pensó desviando la mirada.

¿Hace cuanto que eso está pasando? –

Hace un tiempo…–

Quizás sea mejor que dejes la asociación. Si esas mujeres no te respetan no tienes porque aguantar sus malos modos–

No creo que esa sea la solución. Si me retiro les estaré haciendo un favor–

Carriño, en Bulgaria el pensamiento es muy distinto que en Sudáfrica. Aquí no lograrras nunca cambiar ideologías tan arraigadas por siglos. Rrecuerda que Bulgaria es vieja. Más de lo que yo mismo desearría–

Pero no por eso voy a doblegarme. Lo más probable es que no pueda cambiar el pensamiento de un país. Pero si puedo ayudar a esos pocos que quieren cambiar las propias–

Briana se había plantado muy firme en el piso y gracias a su discurso había logrado liberar su codo. Ahora al verse de pronto liberada retomó el camino hacia las escaleras para huir lo más pronto posible. Pero Viktor también se había percatado de esto y en dos ligeras zancadas le había atrapado la cintura.

Perro yo no tengo la culpa de lo que opinen esas mujerres. ¿Por qué me castigas?–

¿Qué dices? Yo no te estoy castigando–

Briana… Te extraño–

El búlgaro empezó a besar el cuello de su esposa y a cerrar sus manos como cadenas. Necesitaba volver a hacerle el amor a Briana para quitarse esa sensación de sospecha que lo estaba ahogando. Briana iba a ser suya. Tenía que ser suya esa misma noche.

Viktor… Viktor… no… Yo…– Otra luz cruzó la mente de la castaña– Estoy cansada. No he cenado siquiera–

Podemos pedir la cena en nuestra habitación– susurró su esposo– Trraje un buen vino desde Sofía– y Siguió afanado en al cuello de Briana.

Pero no tengo poción– Dijo ella ya desesperada– Se me acabó ayer–

¿Poción? ¿Cuál poción?–

Mi poción, Viktor. La que tomo todas las noches–

Viktor detuvo sus caricias y frunció el ceño con molestia.

Creí que ya no la tomarrías más.–

¿Por qué no lo haría? –

Las manos de Viktor liberaron a Briana y ella se giró para mirarlo con firmeza.

Ya estaba decidido que tendríamos un hijo– dijo él un tono áspero

No, Viktor. Yo te dije que lo pensaría–

Briana… Yo entendí que ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. Ya tenemos mucho tiempo solos los dos. Y tú necesitas una razón nueva. ¿Qué mejor que ser madrre?–

Pero yo aun no he decidido nada. Tengo muchas cosa que hacer antes de ser madre–

¿Sí? ¿Qué cosas?–

Tengo mi escuelita, la asociación. Mis proyectos de beneficencia. Además Voy a ayudar a la señora Pollak con su galería de arte–

No Crreo que un bebé entorpezca todo eso–

…y quiero estudiar. Viajar… a… a Inglaterra tal vez a estudiar–

¿Inglaterra? ¿Por qué Inglaterra? ¿No puedes estudiar en Bulgaria? Aquí hay excelentes universidades–

Pero no imparten las carreras que yo quiero seguir–

Y yo no veo que tan buenas pueden ser esas carreras en Inglaterra. Te crreo Estados unidos. Canadá. Inglaterra no es buen lugar ahora. Podemos irnos a Massachusetts. El área Mágica de Harvard es la mejor del mundo. Pero eso puede esperar, Briana. Harvard siempre estará para ti. Pero yo ya no puedo con la ansiedad de que me des un hijo-

Viktor. Este no es momento…–

¿Cuándo es el momento? Siempre estás escurriéndote, huyendo de mí. No me das un minuto para estar contigo–

Ahora no, Viktor–

Quiero un hijo, Briana. Eres mi esposa–

Pero no puedes obligarme. ¡No quiero un hijo ahora! No quiero–

¡¿Entonces cuando?!–

¡No Sé!... ¡Pero ahora no!–

El semblante de Briana estaba arrebatado. Los ojos centelleantes. Se giró en sus talones y corrió por las escaleras para perderse en la puerta de su habitación. Cerró con un hechizo y se lanzó a su cama resoplando. No debería comportarse así, pero esa condenada idea de Viktor de tener hijos era inverosímil para ella. Y no quería, no quería un hijo de Viktor. Ahora menos que nunca.

¿Por qué me presiona así? Yo tendré un hijo cuando yo quiera. Y ahora no quiero, no quiero–

Pero estaba mal y ella lo sabía. Briana no quería lazos que la ataran a Viktor. Porque otro lazo invisible la tenía atrapada en las manos de Ron.

Los días fueron pasando. El Año nuevo se presentó con un paisaje nevado. Lub había informado a Ron la fecha exacta en que todo el batallón entrenado en Sofía llegaría para empezar la nueva etapa de su entrenamiento en Plovdiv. Solo quedaban dos días y luego secuestraría al Primer Ministro para poder seguir con la nueva fase de su plan. Todo empezaba a salir bien. Bastante bien. Luboslav había desempeñado un buen trabajo. Los conspiradores parecían al fin aglomerarse en Plovdiv como abejas obreras que empezaban a pulular alrededor de su reina (En este caso Lestrange). Ron había conseguido ubicar los emplazamientos en donde se entrenaban los otros componentes del ejército y los nombres de sus cabecillas. Solo quedaba un eslabón. Pero un sin número de razones presionaban al pelirrojo a encontrar el lazo final de Krum con la organización. Ya no podía esperar más. La paz de su gente estaba en peligro. Su corazón confundido estaba en riesgo.

Hacía más de una semana que estaban así. Soñando despierto que cada tarde un milagro se realizaba. Caminaba ansioso hasta el pequeño claro en donde esperaría una vez más a su preciosa castaña para estrecharla en sus brazos. Necesitaba beber de su boca. Esta nueva pasión que le llenaba las venas le estaba volviendo más loco de lo que nunca había imaginado. Briana le había derribado todas las barreras y Ron solo quería tornarse su dueño de una vez por todas.

Lo reconocía ya y se sorprendía. La deseaba. Era demasiado pronto para sentir algo parecido, pero todo con Briana había sido demasiado rápido y confuso. Quizás el inconsciente de Ron la asociaba completamente con Hermione y tal vez ese deseo que ya invadía cada fibra de su ser era solo la consecuencia de años de espera angustiosa. O tal vez la lejanía de Ron de una mujer con la cual tener contacto hacía semanas, había activado su libido y al tener a Briana en sus brazos la bestia sexual que lo gobernaba solo quería traspasar la última barrera y poseerla de una vez por todas.

Aspiró aire por la nariz en un esfuerzo por ahogar a esa bestia que rugía dentro. No podía llegar y tomar a Briana así como así. Ella era como un cristal que debía tratarse con cuidado. Ella era la imagen corpórea del sueño que Ron se negaba a terminar. Era Briana y era Hermione y Ron debía comportarse. Porque si osaba propasarse era como si ofendiera a la propia Hermione y él nunca había hecho tal cosa con su adorada castaña.

Pero era hombre y necesitaba una mujer. Y Briana era tibia, Su aroma era delicioso. Ella era hermosa… demasiado hermosa.

Se quedó apoyado en un roble y esperó a que ella apareciera en el claro del camino. Eso solo duró un par de minutos. La ansiedad por tenerla en sus brazos pudo más y caminó hasta el borde del bosquecillo para verla salir de la escuelita.

La vio salir con el cabello alborotado al cual obligaba a meterse en el gorro rojo que intentaba ponerse en la cabeza. Sonrió. ¿Hasta en eso se parecía tanto a Hermione?

Estaba a punto de dar un paso más cuando un hombre alto y fornido apareció por la cerca de madera abrigado con una pesada capa roja y negra. Llevaba guantes y el capuchón puesto. El instinto lo hizo refugiarse entre los árboles y sacar la varita. El desconocido se quitó el capuchón.

Los ojos de Ron centellearon.

Prreciosa—

Briana palideció. Sus ojos miraron a Viktor con el parpadeo del nerviosismo Sus labios dibujaron una mueca que apenas parecía una sonrisa y de inmediato su mirada viajó a bosquecillo.

¿Qué… qué haces aquí?— preguntó tensa y nerviosa. Se acercó a su esposo y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. Pero Viktor no había venido para recibir solo eso.

El hombre tomó a la castaña de la cintura con dominio y le besó la boca con decisión. Briana no pudo evitarlo. Pero no cerró los ojos. Estos estaban demasiado atentos al revoltijo de hojas que se esparramaban al borde del bosquecito.

La rabia lo estaba invadiendo. La furia lo estaba cegando. Los celos… los celos lo estaban quemando vivo. Ron estaba perdiendo otra vez el control.

No pensó en nada más que en salir de su escondite y apuñalar a Viktor con su navaja. Si… quería enterrarle la navaja en la garganta.

Salió y se dejó ver por Briana que lo miró con pánico. Viktor aun no detenía el beso. Y La mujer estaba paralizada.

¿Qué sucede?—

Na… nada… es que… olvidé algo en la escuelita. Lo voy a buscar y regreso de inmediato. No te muevas—

Ron se desapareció al instante que escuchó esas palabras.

Briana dio la vuelta y caminó con prisa. Entró al recinto y cerró la puerta. Una mano grande la atrapó de la cintura y la giró con fuerza.

Ron— susurró

¿Qué demonios hace ese imbécil aquí?— habló sin bajar el volumen de su voz.

Por favor, baja la voz—

¿Por qué te dejaste besar?— le gruñó como un lobo furioso

No pude evitarlo. Me tomó por sorpresa—

Dime ¿En tu casa es igual? ¿Qué otra cosa te hace de sorpresa?—

Ron estaba rojo de ira. Sus músculos estaban duros como acero por la retención de su furia. Como odiaba a Krum. Le había robado el primer beso de Hermione y ahora le robaba los de Briana. Y esa boca cereza era suya.

Nada— le dijo en un susurro agresivo— ni siquiera sé porqué está aquí—

Dile que se vaya—

¿Estás loco? No puedo—

Pues entonces lo echaré yo—

Soltó a Briana y caminó en dos zancadas hasta la puerta. Briana apresuró sus pasos y se recargó en ella para impedirle salir.

Ron, No. No hagas una estupidez—

Ron la miró profundamente a los ojos. La tomó del rostro y la besó con pasión y rabia. Por algunos segundos le quitó todo el aire y al soltarla ella aspiró todo lo que pudo para llenar los pulmones.

Eres mía, Briana. Y ya es hora de que él lo sepa—

No, Ron… No—

No, ¿Qué?—

La mujer abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Afuera estaba su esposo. Él hombre que la amaba y que creía en ella, y adentro de la pequeña casita estaba su amante que estaba hecho una bestia celosa.

Aún no, Ron. Aún yo… aún—

Mira, Briana. Yo soy posesivo. Lo que es mío no lo comparto con nadie. Y tú eres mía. Desde que nos besamos por primera vez me perteneces y no dejaré que ese idiota tome mi posesión—

Hablas de mi como si fuera un objeto— la indignación de Briana le sonrosó las mejillas— Y no lo soy en absoluto—

¿Acaso no eres mía?— La acorraló contra la puerta— ¿Acaso no tiemblas cuando hago esto?—

Ron apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella y su boca cogió el lóbulo de la oreja de la mujer. Luego sus dientes fueron mordiendo el cuello y el temblor de ella le hizo sonreír. Su deseo volvió… quería hacerla suya allí mismo.

Briana… ¿Sucede algo?—

La voz de Viktor volvió a tensar el cuerpo de Briana. Empujó el pecho del pelirrojo y ejerció toda su fuerza para mantener la distancia.

Si… ya… ya voy— Dijo angustiada

Tu no vas a ninguna parte— le dijo Ron abusando de su fuerza para acorralarla otra vez— Dile que se vaya—

No puedo… Tengo que irme…—

No—

Ron, por favor razona. No puedo llegar y decirle a él que…—

¿Qué no lo amas? ¿Qué me amas a mí?—

Briana abrió los ojos y sintió que la mirada de Ron, mezcla de celos, rabia y deseo, la atravesaba. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y asustado que el pecho le dolía. Sus pulmones hacían esfuerzos sobre humanos para atrapar el aire. El calor de Ron la ahogaba y deleitaba al mismo tiempo. Sus manos fuertes la apretaban casi con violencia. La culpa y la emoción la estaban matando.

¿Por qué se sentía morir derretida cada vez que Ron mostraba a la bestia furiosa y avasalladora que manaba por sus poros?

Moría… moría por él.

Tengo que irme—

Ya te dije que no. Y ahora me encargo de ese tarado. Me tiene harto. Hace mucho que quiero darle una paliza—

No vas a hacer nada. Te vas a quedar aquí, Ronald Weasley. Hablaremos después. ¡¿Entendido?!—

No… No entiendo una mierda de esto. Eres mi mujer y no quiero que él te toque—

¿Tu mujer?... Yo no soy tu mujer, Ron. Yo y tú… nosotros no deberíamos estar haciendo esto… está mal—

No piensas que está mal cuando me besas. Tampoco cuando te tengo atrapada en mis brazos—

Porque no me dejas pensar— Briana empujó a Ron apartándolo— Pero lo pienso cada noche cuando llego a mi casa. Pienso en todo lo maldita que estoy siendo—

¿Te arrepientes?—

Ahora no quiero hablar. Nos vemos mañana. Por favor no nos sigas—

Briana salió y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo y tomó a Viktor del brazo. Antes que Ron pudiera salir y arruinar todo su mundo de una sola vez, Briana y Viktor habían desaparecido.

¡Condenada! ¡Te juro que si él te toca un solo cabello lo mato!— gritó al viento.

Y desapareció.

Las puertas de hierro forjado fueron lo siguiente que sus azules ojos vieron. Estaba frente al portal que franqueaba la mansión Krum. Estaba decidido de entrar y reclamar a la mujer que consideraba suya. Los celos lo tenían segado y no pensaba… era la viva imagen de un trol.

Pero la moneda vibró en su bolsillo.

¡¿QUE?!— gritó

Por Merlín, Ron— la voz de Harry sonaba sorprendida— ¿Qué pasa que estás tan furioso?—

Ahora no Harry. Tengo que moler a palos a alguien—

Ron… espero que no vayas a arruinarlo todo ahora—

¡¿Y Qué?! ¡Está condenada situación me tiene aburrido!—

Ron Weasley. Si lo arruinas todo ahora te juro que yo mismo voy a Bulgaria a matarte. Tu familia, mi familia, nuestro mundo está en peligro. ¡Dime en este preciso momento que es lo que está pasando!—

Ron pateó la reja y trató de controlarse. La pasión y los celos lo estaban desviando. De pronto recordó el tierno rostro de James y comprendió que tenía que calmarse. Si se mostraba ante Viktor mandaría todo al carajo y quizás que calamidades podrían suceder.

Solo quiero dejar a alguien convertido en saco. No tiene nada que ver con la misión—

No me mientas. No creo que haya algo más importante para ti que la misión—

Ron miró por sobre los arbustos que cubrían la reja. A varios metros se levantaba una amplia casona y las luces ya estaban encendidas. El corazón se le estrujó.

Es solo un idiota ¿ok? Pero ya me calmé. ¿Por qué me buscas?—

¿En serio?—

Si sigues preguntando me enfurezco otra vez y viajo yo a Londres a matarte a ti—

Está bien— una pausa le dijo a Ron que Harry seguía dudando de sus palabras— Es Ginny—

¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Algo pasa con el bebé?— el tono de Ron cambió de la rabia a la preocupación.

El bebé está bien. Es ella. Ya lo sabe todo—

El rostro furioso y las mejillas bañadas de la pelirroja fueron como una punzada para el moreno. La varita apuntaba su pecho y sabía que al menor movimiento saldría disparado contra la pared.

Ginny… Ginny, yo—

Aléjate, Potter—

Está bien… si, Hay algo… pero necesito que te calmes para poder decírtelo—

La varita de Ginny se movió en el aire. La puerta de la habitación se cerró con un golpe seco y el pequeño silloncito que se apoyaba en el muro empujó a Harry sentándolo de golpe. Un Muffliato selló el cuarto y Ginny se paró delante de su esposo con las manos en la cintura.

Habla ya—

Harry comenzó su relato lo más calmado que pudo sin perder de vista la varita de su esposa. Poco a poco el rostro de Ginny se fue desencajando y los ojos llameaban tanto que Harry pensó que de pronto la casa estallaría en llamas. Al terminar el silencio cayó sobre sus hombros como una tonelada de rocas. Ginny no hablaba.

Ginny… cariño…—

Ella le dio la espalda y tomó un libro al azar que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Lo apretó con ambas manos tan fuerte que le enterró las uñas. Luego el pobre libro saltó lejos quebrando la ventana y cayendo lejos en el césped.

Nunca… nunca en toda mi vida creí que ustedes dos serían capaces de algo tan…— se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, luego se sentó en la cama. Un sudor frío bañó su frente. Estaba mareada.

¡Ginny!— Harry se levantó y en dos segundos estaba de rodillas ante su mujer. Intentó tomarle las manos, pero ella lo rechazó de inmediato.

No te atrevas a tocarme, Potter— le dijo Ginny mostrándole los dientes— Me engañaste… engañaste a toda mi familia, a todos en el ministerio. Mandaste a mi hermano a la boca del lobo y le dejas saber tu secreto a esa rata de Malfoy en desmedro de tu propia esposa—

Entiende, Ginny. Todo esto salió de improviso. Debía justificar la ausencia de Ron en Bosnia. Debía mantener las apariencias. Si ellos se daban cuenta que ya lo sabíamos todo tú y James…—

¡Yo perfectamente pude guardar el secreto también! ¡Luché en la resistencia por meses mientras tú jugabas al escondite y buscabas porquerías! ¡ Tú volabas sobre dragones mientras Voldemort nos mandaba a torturar a todos! ¡Sé lo que es mantener las apariencias!—

¡Lo sé! ¡Pero temía tu reacción! ¡Eres tan voluble como Ron y no quise arriesgarme a que mandaras a Foster a San Mungo!—

¡Y lo haría mil veces! ¡Él está amenazando a mis hijos!—

¡¿Lo Ves?! ¡Tu furia es lo que quiero controlar!—

¡Quiero saber cómo está Ron!—

Está bien en lo que se puede. Las cosas han sido difíciles para él—

Lo voy a matar… mi James ha sufrido tanto por su culpa y la tuya. Mi madre sufre tanto también, mi padre… Dile que cuando regrese le daré la paliza de su vida—

Una lágrima traicionera recorrió la mejilla de Ginny. Ella la apartó de su rostro con brusquedad e hizo amago de levantarse. Harry la retuvo y la obligó a quedarse sentada.

Te dije que no me tocaras—

Por favor, cálmate. Esto no le hace bien al bebé—

No quiero calmarme. Quiero romperte la cabeza, Potter. Quiero…— la voz se le quebró y un puchero asomó a sus labios— ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer esto?—

Ginny, — los ojos de Harry se humedecieron— intenté hacer las cosas lo mejor que pude. Intenté protegerte y proteger a nuestros hijos todo lo mejor que pude—

Pasándome a llevar. Con secretos y mentiras. Pisoteando la confianza, el respeto…—

Te amo, Ginny. Lo único que pensé cuando hice todo esto fue en que te amo demasiado—

No me amas lo suficiente— la pelirroja se sacudió y al fin logró levantarse— Quiero que tomes todas tus cosas de mi cuarto. No vas a volver a dormir en la misma cama que yo. Vas a seguir aparentando que todo está igual y vas a invitar a Foster a la casa a cenar. Que siga creyendo que confías en él más que en nadie. No le dirás a Malfoy que yo ya lo sé todo. Solo a Ron. Seguiremos callando hasta que el imbécil de mi hermano termine su misión y después que todo esto se aclare y atrapen a esos infelices quiero que te vayas de mi casa. No te quiero aquí. No te quiero cerca de mí—

No… Ginny… Trata de comprender—

No quiero comprender. Me heriste más de lo que jamás creí. Si no pudiste confiar en mí ahora te devuelvo el favor… Yo no confío en ti. No te quiero en mi vida—

La varita se agitó y la puerta se abrió de un solo viaje. Harry no necesitó palabras para entender. Miró a Ginny con dolor y se mordió los labios. Salió por la puerta y antes que lograra girarse para mirar una vez a su amor, ella agitó la varita y la puerta se cerró.

Lo que me faltaba… que Ginny intente estrangularme a mi regreso—

Mejor termina luego con toda esta maldita cosa. Ya tengo demasiados problemas acá como para que ahora mandes todo al diablo—

Te dije desde un comienzo que le contaras todo a Ginny. Si ahora ella te odia no es mi culpa—

No solo tengo noticias de Ginny… Susan está enferma—

Ron pestañeó. Frunció el ceño. De pronto una pelirroja de ojos de mar apareció en su mente.

¿Qué tiene?—

No sé. Hace unos días que dejó de venir al trabajo—

No creo que sea nada malo. Ya mejorará—

¿No te preocupa? Ron, ella es tu mujer—

Un sentimiento a agobio se escurrió por la espalda de Ron. Se sintió incómodo.

Averigua que tiene y después me cuentas. Ahora tengo que irme—

¿Me prometes que no meterás la pata?—

Si, lo prometo—

Ella espiaba desde la ventana. A lo lejos vio una sombra que asechaba en la reja. Estaba asustada. En el transcurso de ese mes y medio que conocía a Ron Weasley sabía que era un idiota arrebatado que poco le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos. Estaba temerosa de que en cualquier momento hiciera estallar el portón y entrara a la mansión como un demonio.

Las cosas estaban escapándose de sus manos.

Y justo hoy a Viktor se le ocurría ir a buscarla. Y luego le había pedido perdón por la discusión que habían tenido y le había dicho que la amaba más que a su vida. Que ella era la razón de su existencia. Que ella era todo…

No puedo seguir con esto. Viktor no merece esta traición. Y Ron es un loco endemoniado. A veces le tengo miedo. No sé de que es capaz… Ron es tan inestable… nunca podría construir algo fuerte con él… en cambio Viktor es la seguridad del refugio…—

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo saltar. Se abrazó a sí misma y dio pasitos cortos. Al abrir el rostro de Viktor abarcó el espacio. Él parecía triste y cansado.

No me digas que no puedo dormir con mi amada otra noche—

Viktor… Por favor, no me presiones—

Dime qué pasa, prreciosa. ¿por qué ya no quieres dormir conmigo?—

Solo quiero aclarar mi mente. Necesito espacio. Por favor… dame tiempo—

¿Qué o quién te está alejando de mí?—

Na… nada ni nadie. Es qué necesito encontrarme a mí misma. Sé comprensivo, te lo ruego—

Viktor dijo que sería comprensivo. Pero una vez que la puerta se cerró en su rostro la duda volvió a su mente. Briana ocultaba algo, pero no sabía qué. La había ido a buscar a la escuelita para saber en que andaba y por un momento sintió que algo pasaba en la pequeña casita que albergaba el aula y en la cual Briana se había encerrado de pronto.

Se sentía estúpido. Ella siempre le decía que se quedara esperando. Esperando para que lo amara con todo su corazón. Esperando para que ella le diera un hijo. Esperando, esperando algo que no llegaba nunca.

Porque Viktor sabía que ella no había logrado amarlo con todas sus fuerzas y temía que ya no lo amara nunca. Siempre los libros, las obras de beneficencia, las aspiraciones personales de Briana lo habían relegado. Él, que había hecho tanto por ella. Que la había protegido y cuidado cuando no tenía a nadie más. Que le había dado un refugio y una seguridad con la cual muchas soñaban. Que le había dado amor a manos llenas.

Pero ella parecía no querer darle nada.

Y él la necesitaba, la deseaba, la amaba con locura.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a su escritorio. Se sentó y quedó mirando sin mirar por la ventana. El cielo estaba claro, no nevaba. Pero sabía que afuera el frio debía ser penetrante. Se giró y miró hacia la amplia mesa. De pronto pestañeó y escaneó todo a su alrededor. Tenía la impresión de que sus cosas habían sido movidas. Un vuelco en el pecho le hizo lanzarse sobre el lugar. Dio más luz a la lámpara y revisó todo. Nada faltaba al parecer. Abrió uno de sus cajones y escarbó, encontrando los álbumes que guardaba con tanto cariño. Al final, con mano temblorosa tiró de último cajón y este no se abrió. Usó su varita y retiró el hechizo que mantenía el cajón cerrado. Miró dentro. Su secreto estaba intacto. Lo miró con odio. Odiaba esa cosa, pero tenía que guardarla.

Si Briana lo descubría no lo perdonaría nunca.

Cerró otra vez el cajón con el hechizo y se reclinó en su asiento. Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para la inevitable invasión. Viktor ya casi tenía lista su coartada para explicarle a Briana el porqué debía participar de la invasión. Por eso ella no debía encontrar el secreto. Ella no entendería muchas cosas y él no sabría explicarlas. Era mejor tenerla en la ignorancia.

Si supieras amor que no quiero hacer esto… pero no tengo más remedio—

Suspiró. Su hogar de pronto se había convertido en un cofre lleno de secretos. Y él temía tanto a los propios como a los que Briana pudiera guardar.

Y su sangre se revolvía…

La mañana siguiente Viktor se comportó en un sueño hecho hombre. Colmó a Briana de halagos y mimos. La acompañó al centro de la ciudad y se ofreció de cargador de libros con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Briana se sentía contrariada ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención y además a cada momento miraba a su alrededor por si una cabellera rojiza se aparecía. Almorzaron juntos y Viktor la fue a dejar a la escuelita.

Como si fuera un príncipe azul le besó la mano con delicadeza y le dijo que la iría a buscar al final de la jornada. Briana se negó alegando que iría a ver a la señora Novak y que después se marcharía a la casa. Viktor no protestó y la dejó en el umbral de la puerta.

Briana, que ya se sentía demasiado perseguida por la situación, mandó una lechuza a la señora Pollak para que la esperara en su casa y luego de esperar el regreso del ave la volvió a mandar, esta vez en busca de Ron. En su mensaje le pedía la esperara en su cuartito.

Al terminar las clases Briana salió rápidamente del recinto y se apareció en la casa de Vasilka. La anciana la recibió sonriente y un poco extrañada. Briana solo le pidió que la esperara de nuevo, que debía hacer algo rápido y que volvería lo antes posible.

¿Qué sucede, hija mía?—

Solo es un asunto que debo arreglar. Le pido me ayude. Si llegara a aparecer Viktor por aquí le pido me mande un Patronus. De todos modos no demoraré mucho—

Vasilka la miró profundamente. Briana hizo grandes esfuerzos por sostenerle la mirada. No quería decepcionar a su única amiga en ese aciago lugar, pero no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir. Briana salió por la puerta trasera y se volvió a desaparecer.

El mensaje le sorprendió. De inmediato se dirigió a su cuartito en la pensión y ordenó todo para esperarla. Estaba intrigado.

No tuvo que esperarla demasiado. Briana golpeó su puerta muy pronto. Intentó abrazarla y besarla pero ella se alejó de inmediato. Estaba seria y agitada. El pecho de Ron se removió.

¿Qué pasa?—

Tenemos que hablar—

¿Le contaste a tu esposo de mi existencia?— un súbito miedo le apretó a Ron el corazón. ¿Y si Briana había confesado todo a Viktor y ahora toda la misión se había ido al demonio? ¿Ella sabría quien era él realmente?

No… no le he dicho nada— el alivio llegó al pecho de Ron.

¿Entonces?—

Ron… esto no puede seguir—

Las palabras de Briana lo golpearon como rocas. Movió su cabeza para sacarlas de su mente y la miró fijamente.

No digas tonterías—

Tengo muchas razones para terminar con todo esto… primero está mi esposo… mi hogar…—

Un esposo que no amas y un hogar que no sientes tuyo… esas no son razones—

¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no lo amo? Viktor es un hombre maravilloso. Sincero, leal…—

No estés tan segura…—

¿No? ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no sé? Es más… ¿Quién eres tú?—

Los ojos de Ron se ocultaron en una niebla espesa. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar tantas cosas que no podía decir.

Yo conozco a mi esposo. Lo conozco hace años. Pero a ti… a ti no te conozco, Ronald Weasley. No de que haces, de que vives. No sé qué haces en Bulgaria. No me has dicho quien eres realmente. Ni tampoco me has querido explicar un montón de cosas. Tu comportamiento, sus arrebatos—

Hay cosas que no son necesarias de decir—

Para mí si son necesarias. Me ocultas muchas cosas. Hay tanto que no entiendo de ti—

Yo no quiero que me entiendas, Briana. Solo tienes que amarme. ¿Eso es tan complicado?—

Sí, lo es. Porque no puedo amar a alguien que no conozco—

Ron eliminó la distancia que Briana había puesto y la encerró en sus brazos. Ella intentó resistirse pero Ron era más fuerte y la besó con brío. La mujer trató de negarse, mas la boca de Ron la reclamaba imperiosa. Luego de batallar un minuto se entregó al demandante beso y lo rodeó del cuello para corresponderlo.

Me amas, me lo dice tu boca— le susurró Ron contra sus labios una vez que la liberó de su beso— No necesitas más de lo que ya sabes—

No es justo, Ron— Briana se soltó del agarre— No puedo mantener una relación que cuelga de un hilo. No puedo arriesgar mi vida por un espejismo—

¿De qué vida me hablas? has vivido muerta en vida por años. Congelándote. Yo te devolví el calor. Yo te hice vivir de nuevo—

NO… TU LLEGASTE A REVOLVERLO TODO. YO TENÍA UNA VIDA TRANQUILA Y SEGURA. UN HOGAR, UNA FAMILIA—

¡MENTIRA! ESTABAS FRÍA Y PARALIZADA EN TU JAULA DE ORO. NO ERAS FELIZ. YO ENCENDÍ LA HOGUERA EN TU PECHO. ¡ERES MIA AHORA!—

¡No lo soy! ¡No soy de tu propiedad! ¡Te crees con derecho a tomarme como un objeto y ni me preguntas si estoy o no de acuerdo a que te sientas mi dueño! ¡Ya te dije que no soy como las otras mujeres con las que tratas! ¡Yo soy mía, Ronald!—

¡Claro que no eres como las otras! ¡A ninguna otra la quiero para mí! ¡Y esto no es cuestión de preguntar o no! ¡Tus ojos, tu cuerpo me lo gritan! ¡Lo único que me falta es lanzarte a esa cama y hacerte mía de una vez por todas! ¡Porque lo deseo y quiero tenerte ya!—

Esos gritos y esa mirada violenta que Ron le prodigaba le recorrieron la espalda con una ráfaga de viento frío y candente al mismo tiempo. Su vientre se apretó. No pudo controlar el estremecimiento.

Ron leyó todo en sus ojos y en un solo movimiento la tuvo en sus brazos. La besó intensamente. Sus manos empezaron a tocar más de lo que antes se había permitido y su lengua invadió la boca que lo excitaba. Ella intentaba luchar, pero él la forzaba. En un momento de desesperación Briana mordió con fuerza su labio superior. El pelirrojo se alejó. Se tocó el labio que sangraba un poco. La miró con rabia.

Pero… ¡qué demonios!—

¡A mí nadie me obliga a hacer lo que no quiero, Ron!— los ojos de Briana se humedecían rápidamente— ¡No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme! ¡No te lo he permitido!—

¡Entonces no me mires otra vez como hace un momento! ¡Tu cuerpo dice cosas que tu boca no!—

No quiero acostarme contigo— dijo ella con dolor— No quiero verte otra vez ni que me vuelvas a tocar—

¡¿A si?!—

SI—

Perfecto— gruño el pelirrojo— No volverás a verme. No volverás a sentirme. Vete a tu linda vida tranquila. Congélate en ella. Vete con tu maravilloso esposo y que él te haga feliz—

Briana trató de ahogar el llanto, pero las lágrimas estallaron. Ron se sintió de pronto miserable.

Te odio, Ronald… te odio—

Quizás sea mejor así— el pecho de Ron subía y bajaba con violencia. Sus ojos estaban nublados de dolor y de rabia. Aspiró hondo. Y la miró otra vez. Ella estaba bañada en lágrimas con el cabello revuelto, el abrigo abierto y la blusa desordenada. El maquillaje estaba arruinado. Un cubetazo frío le hizo comprender que la había abusado enceguecido por la pasión y la furia. Se arrepintió de inmediato— Perdón… no debí tratarte así. Me dejé llevar por esto que tengo dentro… y tú me miraste de una manera que me decía que también me deseabas. Que equivocado estaba—

Sí… muy equivocado— dijo ella con temblor en la voz

No volverá a pasar… No volveré a tocarte. Quieres terminar con esto… bien, será como tú quieres. Adiós—

Ella no dijo nada más. Cerró su abrigo y salió del cuarto como un vendaval. La puerta quedó abierta y el frío se apoderó del recinto. El labio de Ron aun sangraba, pero no como estaba sangrando su corazón. Por un momento quiso ir detrás de ella y rogarle que lo perdonara y que volviera a él, pero después pensó en todo lo que se habían dicho.

"_Te odio, Ronald… te odio"_

Como dolían esas palabras.

No me odias como yo me odio a mí mismo— susurró cayendo sentado en la cama. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Lo había arruinado todo. Ahora sí que lo había arruinado todo.

El pecho le rugía de dolor. La había perdido. La había perdido sin remedio.

Ella no va a volver a mí… y yo… yo tampoco iré por ella—

Ella había querido que así fueran las cosas. Y así también ella estaría segura…

Porque Ron tenía la maldita tendencia de lastimar a todos los que quería.


	26. Lo que Oculta la Mirada de un Hombre

Hola:

Retorné. Y más rápido de lo que yo mima pensé. Es que de pronto me sentí inspirada y dejé que las palabras salieran solas.

Sé que muchas quedaron decepcionadas con el capítulo anterior y no sé como van a tomar este, pero les aseguro que es necesario todo lo que estoy escribiendo.

Así que aquí va el capítulo. No hay canción aunque no dejé de escuchar una en todo el relato. Pero ese tema musical aun no debe entrar en la historia.

Besos y abrazos

Yaem Gy

**Lo que Oculta… la Mirada del Hombre.**

No podía evitar esa mala costumbre. Siempre tenía que estar tocando todo lo que veía. Especialmente si le gustaba demasiado y si además no era suyo. Muchas veces mientras estuvo en Hogwarts tuvo problemas por ello. Se obsesionaba con todo lo que le pertenecía a otros. Especialmente si se trataba de mujeres. Una vez Malfoy le había mandado un escarmiento con Golye y Crabbe por estar "toqueteando" a la novia de turno. Pero no lo podía evitar. Si la chica era hermosa… él tenía que tocarla.

Ahora estaba en aquel hermoso salón. El amplio espejo colgante reflejaba como él tomaba y codiciaba un huevo enjoyado al más puro estilo Ruso. Las gemas rodeaban el ovalo y los cierres estaban bañados de oro. Por un momento deseó meterlo en su bolsillo pero al verse reflejado en el espejo prefirió abortar la idea. Sería demasiado obvio que relacionaran la desaparición del huevo con él.

Pero quien sabe si termines siendo mío cuando Krum caiga – sonrió y la lascivia le impulso a lamerse los labios – Tú y todo lo que esté en esta casa –

Odiaba a Krum. Desde que había logrado escapar de Inglaterra y refugiarse en Bulgaria solo había esperado pacientemente que el búlgaro cometiera un error. Y lo asechaba y asechaba también a la bella esposa. Estaba envidioso de la estrecha relación de Krum y Lestrange, a pesar de saber que ambos hombres no se soportaban. Odiaba la riqueza del moreno. Odiaba su porte elegante y orgulloso, tan parecido a veces al de Malfoy en sus mejores tiempos. Odiaba el respeto con que todos trataban a Víktor. Pero hasta no hacía muchas semanas el odio que más había crecido en su interior era que Krum poseyera tan deliciosa mujer. Una que provocaba deseos y sentimientos horriblemente bajos y oscuros en él. Porque para Zabini, Briana Krum era demasiado especial.

Pues cada vez que la veía recordaba un pasado mejor. Y recordaba que en esos tiempos también sentía ese deseo lujurioso por una sangre sucia. Una mujer prohibida la cual había sido dueña de sus sueños más húmedos, pero a la que no podía tocar. Que además nunca le había mirado y que solo tenía ojos para ese otro tipo al cual también odió y envidió solo porque era dueño de semejante hembra. Ese Ron Weasley que era un muerto de hambre y sin embargo tenía una joya a su alcance. Una joya sucia… pero una joya al fin y al cabo.

El lánguido tic tac del reloj fue apaciguando sus recuerdos asquerosos. Observó los ricos cuadros, los muebles. Su corazón se ennegreció un poco más.

Mi esposo no se encuentra – escuchó a su espalda.

Señora Krum, – se volteó – dichosos los ojos que la… – quería decir desean – ven. Cada día está más hermosa – sonrió

Briana lo miraba seria y a una segura distancia. Cuando el elfo le informara que ese hombre había tenido el descaro de pisar su casa sintió una furia tan repentina que la hizo olvidar la tristeza que estaba pasando en esos instantes. Lo único que deseaba era que ese desgraciado se fuera de su casa de una vez.

Ya escuchó, mi esposo no está –

Briana, Briana. No tiene que ser tan ruda conmigo. Somos amigos –

Ya le dije que para usted yo soy la señora Krum y también ya le aclaré que yo jamás lo consideraré un amigo –

No vamos a enfriar nuestras relaciones por un pequeño mal entendido. Esa noche yo solo quería acompañarla. Es peligroso que una mujer así… de hermosa caminé sola en la oscuridad… puede despertar las pasiones de quizás que engendros –

¿cómo usted acaso? – lanzó sin tapujos la castaña

Veo que aun tiene una mala opinión de mí. Es una lástima –

Si mi esposo no está, ya no tiene nada más que hacer en mi casa. Le pido se retire –

Blaise sintió un rencor venenoso que se mezcló con la excitación que Briana le provocaba. Si no fuera porque Lestrange le tenía agarrado del cuello ya se hubiera lanzado sobre ella para ponerla en su lugar. Pero para Rodolphus, Víckor era pieza fundamental de la invasión y Zabini tenía prohibido fastidiarlo. Y él debía obedecer o perdería el poco favor que Lestrange le adjudicaba.

Bien, me retiro. Déle mis saludos a su esposo. Dígale que el negocio en Sofía necesita su atención inmediata. Que me mande una lechuza pues ambos debemos viajar allá – Caminó hasta la puerta en donde Briana estaba situada. La mujer se alejó para darle espacio pero Blaise fue directo a ella logrando arrinconarla contra el muro. Pero Briana estaba preparada y tenía la varita desenfundada la cual amenazaba la garganta del mago – Calma, bella señora. Solo quería despedirme como un buen inglés –

Pues ahórrese su despedida y márchese ya. No se le ocurra intentar nada. Aun puedo contarle a mi marido lo ocurrido hace unas semanas. Si no lo he hecho es solo por el negocio que mantienen. Pero si vuelve a propasarse le juro que en menos de cinco segundos Víktor le da la paliza de su vida –

Bien, bien – Zabinni levantó las manos inocentemente – Mil perdones si le he ofendido… espero que algún día limemos estás asperezas… – sus ojos brillaron libidinosos – Buenas tardes –

Parecía caminar hasta la salida con total calma y tranquilidad, pero en verdad estaba hirviendo de rabia. Briana Krum le había humillado.

Un día… un día Krum será desechado por Lestrange y entonces estarás indefensa. Y haré lo que he deseado por tanto tiempo. Abusaré de ti tanto que suplicarás que te mate. Pero no lo haré jamás. Vivirás para darme placer a mi manera – susurró entre dientes en el portón.

No demoró mucho en llegar a la Mansión Ruskit. Allí un iracundo Lestrange le esperaba. Al verlo Blaise tragó saliva.

¡¿Dónde está Krum?! – rugió el líder.

No… no estaba en su casa –

¡Maldición! ¡¿Y no fuiste lo suficientemente capaz de averiguar donde demonios está?! –

Ehh… La esposa es altiva y me odia. Nunca me iba a decir donde estaba –

¡Eso te pasa por querer meterte bajo su falda!– Rodolphus gruñó como un perro y golpeó un mesón con el puño – Krum se me está escapando de las manos. Sé que quiere renunciar a todo esto. Pero no… no se lo voy a permitir. Sin su imagen no hubiera podido lograr todo esto. Muchos de los magos que se nos han unido solo lo hacen porque creen que esto es por un bien mayor ilustrado en su persona. Todo lo he construido a su alrededor –

Pero si le presiona otro poco… con lo que usted sabe… –

Parece que no es suficiente. Parece que tendré que usar algo más preciado que su desliz… –

¿Y qué otra cosa puede ser? –

La mujer… Krum está tan enamorado de esa… que sé que hará lo que yo quiera. –

Blaise palideció. Eso no estaba en sus planes. Si Lestrange lastimaba a Briana, si la mataba… él nunca podría poseerla.

Rodolphus acomodó su cuello y caminó hasta el ventanal. Miró por el cristal el nevado paisaje.

No pudieron matar al cazador. El tipo al cual Foster iba a suplantar tuvo un accidente esa misma mañana. Y todo delante de Potter. No había forma de ocultarlo. Ahora está en San Mungo. Además me enteré que Potter tiene a su esposa delicada por su embarazo y no vendrá. Todo se está fastidiando. Y ahora Krum se resiste a continuar. ¿Cómo puedo lograr que la invasión sea exitosa si no mato a esos dos? Potter está protegido por un círculo de hierro. Y Ese Weasley está escondido en una fortaleza inexpugnable. No hallo la manera de atraer a Potter a la trampa y Weasley escapó de la suya por descontrolado. Y para que todo resulte debemos eliminar a los líderes –

Tal vez deberíamos lanzarnos a la batalla y ya – dijo Zabini intentando dar una solución

¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡ Potter es un icono! ¡¿No aprendiste nada en la segunda guerra y en tu fallida invasión?! Si Potter se alza como líder no podremos ganar. Y lo mismo con Weasley. Ese es su lugarteniente y todos lo alzarían asociándolo al "Elegido". Es lo mismo que pasa aquí. Yo me erigí como Líder pero solo gracias a la asociación que todos me hacen con Krum. La verdad es que el verdadero líder de toda esta maquinaria es él. Si nos falla lo perderemos todo –

El silencio cayó en los hombros de ambos.

Para colmo me he enterado que Nott quiere matarme. Ese infeliz no tolera mi poder –

¿Cómo se enteró? –

Tengo demasiados oídos en Inglaterra. Ese condenado le propuso a Malfoy un lugar en mi trono. Y sé que ese cobarde sobrino mío lo está barajando. Lo malo es que no puedo deshacerme de Nott hasta que la invasión se concrete y si Draco acepta su propuesta también se vuelve un intocable hasta que ganemos. Y ya me estoy cansando. Odio este frío país. Odio a su estúpida gente. Quiero volver a Inglaterra, pero para ello debo derrotar a Potter y a su gente. Sin contar que debo deshacerme de mis supuestos aliados –

Tal vez… tal vez Theo tuviera un accidente… y Si Draco se le ha unido… tuvieran el accidente juntos – Blaise buscaba la manera de ayudar a Rodolphus y conseguir su aprobación.

Ya veo lo traidora que fue su camada. Nott y Malfoy fueron tus camaradas de juventud, y sin embargo no te arrugas imaginándoles accidentes. Puedo comprender que Nott quiera matarme pues no le represento nada. Y sé que Draco es lo suficientemente miserable como para desearme realmente la muerte. Y también sé que esos dos se unirían a menos que Malfoy tuviera un motivo demasiado poderoso para negarse. Pero tú… eres la culebra más asquerosa que he conocido. Me imagino como planearías mi "accidente" si eso te beneficiara –

No… no, señor – se apresuró a decir el slytherin – Yo solo trato de ayudarlo. Nott y Malfoy no fueron compañeros para mí. Nuestra relación fue más bien… tensa –

Ya cállate. Provocarle un accidente a Nott sería lo mismo que desechar a Krum. Si algo aprendí en la vida fue aprovechar bien los dones de otros. Nott es un grandioso estratega. No como tú que eres un mequetrefe. Todo el pensamiento intelectual de esta invasión surgió de su cabeza. Él es el artífice, yo solo supe aprovecharme. Si matara ahora a ese infeliz estaría echando todo al tacho. Todo mi poder radica en Nott y Krum. La mente y el ideal. Yo soy el rostro –

¿Entonces que piensa hacer, señor? – preguntó Blaise tratando de disimular el rencor por las palabras de Lestrange.

Mi mejor hombre en Inglaterra se encargará de vigilar los pasos y las conexiones de Nott y Malfoy. En verdad estoy muy satisfecho de él. Ha sabido engañarlos a todos. Cuando obtenga el poder, Foster se convertirá en mi mano derecha. No sabes cuanto he disfrutado como Andrew se ha reído de Potter en su propia cara y ha hecho creer a Nott que es su leal camarada –

Zabini se concentró para recordar el rostro del aludido. Lo conocía solo de vista. Sabía que había sido un buen Ravencraw y que se había unido al destacamento de aurores solo un año antes que Potter y Weasley. Cuando Blaise se enteró que él era otro aliado de la oposición a Potter se sorprendió. De verdad había creído que era amigo y camarada de Harry. Después no se preocupó mucho por él pues lo consideró solo un peón en ese ajedrez preparado por Lestrange. Ahora se daba cuenta de cómo Foster había crecido en los favores del Lider. Y entonces su envidia se dirigió hasta él.

"Vaya… no solo las serpientes traicionan… las águilas son peores que nosotros" Pensó.

¡Te estoy hablando, idiota! – escuchó de pronto.

Perdón, señor. Perdón –

Entonces concéntrate. Te estoy diciendo que tengo algo para ti. Quiero ver si de verdad me eres útil o no. Quiero que te conviertas en la sombra de Krum. Quiero que sepas todo. Donde durmió, que lugares visita, hasta lo que comió el día anterior. Temo que vaya a tener un ataque de dignidad y Valentía y desbarate todo. Y quiero que remedies tu situación con la mujercita de él. No quiero que ella lo ponga en sobre aviso. Necesito que consigas obtener su confianza. Si es que eso aún es posible. Y eso requiere que mantengas tus manos en los bolsillos y tu miembro en los pantalones –

Blaise enrojeció. No pudo disimular el relámpago de ira en su mirada.

Se hará todo como usted diga, señor – dijo con voz ronca.

Bien, pero para asegurarme que cumplirás bien tu misión te voy a dar un incentivo –

¿Incentivo? –

Preocúpate de Krum por ahora. Y cuando te mande llamar y si me satisface tu reporte, te diré en que consistirá la segunda parte de tu misión. Y también te daré a conocer que te daré a cambio de tus servicios. Sé cuales son tus anhelos. Ahora largo –

Zabini se fue del cuarto pensando en que premio pudiera recibir por su trabajo. Esperaba un cargo de gran importancia en el nuevo régimen.

Tengo que satisfacerlo. Y seré poderoso –

Habían pasado tres días. La desazón en su pecho roía su corazón como un ratón al queso. No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de ella con la ropa desordenada y su expresión de terror. Se recriminó una vez más.

Soy un imbécil. En vez de tratarla como una flor delicada la traté como a una ramera. Y ni a las rameras las trato así de mal. Nunca va a perdonarme. Nunca –

Caminaba con la ridícula altivez que había visto hacer al Primer Ministro. Los jardines se sucedían a su paso y los empleados se reverenciaban ante él. Con el rabillo del ojo divisó a la muchacha a la cual había engatusado para entrar a la mansión la primera vez. Agitó negativamente la cabeza.

Señor. Pensamos que volvería a las últimas horas de la tarde – le dijo el mayordomo solícito.

Pues, quise volver antes – Fue lo único que respondió.

De inmediato se dirigió al amplio despacho para hacer la última revisión. Pero tal como había sucedido la vez anterior no encontró gran cosa. Estaba claro que las pruebas que necesitaba estaban en el ministerio. Pidió el transporte y pronto fue conducido hasta el lugar. Allí divisó al guardia quien solo se limitó a saludar bajando humildemente la cabeza. Hubiera sido indignante para el primer ministro pedirle que le enseñara su varita. Ron caminó rápido al ascensor y una vez allí bebió otro largo y nauseabundo trago de poción. La botella aun tenía líquido para otras 10 horas. Y él consideró que con ello tenía el tiempo suficiente para completar su cometido.

Miró el despacho. Era ostentoso. Cerró la puerta y corrió todas las cortinas. Su manos de inmediato pasaron a registrar cajones, libros, carpetas. Analizó documentos. Para su frustración la mayoría, por no decir todos, estaban en búlgaro. Y si para él hablarlo era a veces complicado, leerlo era aún peor. Fue entonces que descubrió un fondo falso en uno de los cajones y al abrirlo encontró dos cosas. Una fotografía del Ministro junto a Lestrange, Zabini y Ruskit sonriendo y dándose la mano. Al dorso una escritura que estaba en perfecto ingles.

"Una foto de camaradas. Una alianza para fortalecer nuestras ambiciones. Gracias estimado amigo por su apoyo a nuestra causa.

Rodolphus Lestrange"

La sonrisa de Ron se amplió al máximo. Esta era una prueba gráfica. El Ministro estaba perdido. Luego vio debajo una carpeta. La observó detenidamente. Una vez se agotó al tratar de traducir, prefirió llevársela y dársela como tarea a Luboslav. Invocó el encantamiento Geminio y otra carpeta exactamente igual pasó a tomar el lugar de la original. Ron estaba seguro que allí estaban el resto de las pruebas. Con eso ya tenía bastante por ahora. Ordenó el lugar y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando golpearon a su puerta.

Frunció el ceño.

–Adelante – Dijo al tiempo que quitaba el hechizo que mantenía la puerta cerrada.

Una figura imponente se alzó por la puerta. El hombre de ojos oscuros como la noche, cabello negro y corto y bigote, hombros anchos, brazos musculosos, entró al recinto con pasó recargado. Ron lo observó y trató de recordar. Lub le había dicho que ese era el jefe de aurores en Bulgaria.

Buenas tardes, Señor. Pensé que vendría recién mañana. ¿Tuvo un buen viaje a Plovdiv? – Le habló ese hombre en búlgaro.

Solo vine por algo que necesitaba – dijo tratando de imitar bien el tono de voz del ministro .

Señor, aprovechando de que ya está aquí quería avisarle que los planos de invasión ya están terminados –

La expectativa corrió por las venas de Ron como lava. Existían unos planos. Trató de serenarse para no levantar sospecha alguna pero estaba hasta emocionado. Pruebas, pruebas concretas estaban a punto de ser reveladas ante él.

Oh… que bien… ¿Dónde están? –

Camino a Plovdiv, señor. Tal como se nos ordenó – El Jefe de aurores lo miró confundido – Esa fue la orden del camarada Lestrange. No dejar pruebas de nada en el ministerio por si llegara a aparecer algún espía –

Ron lo miró simulando normalidad. No recordaba su nombre. Luboslav se lo había dicho pero por más que trataba no podía. Cada cierto tiempo se apretaba los pulgares dentro de la palma para mitigar la ansiedad.

Cierto, cierto. Lo olvidé. Ya estoy viejo –

Usted también ha hecho caso a la advertencia de Lestrange, ¿Verdad? Los ingleses están muy confiados en nuestra lealtad, pero uno nunca sabe. En este mismo momento pudieran tener un espía pisándonos los talones –

¿Sería eso posible? – preguntó Ron mostrando una cara escéptica algo teatral. Mientras por dentro reía a carcajadas.

Soy Auror señor. Mi trabajo es dudar de todo el mundo. Nosotros hemos jugado un buen papel ante los británicos. Pero ellos también saben jugar. Por algo son los enemigos a vencer –

Esas últimas palabras causaron cierta inquietud en el falso Ministro.

Enemigos – dijo suavemente.

¿Puedo sentarme? – Pidió su interlocutor

Claro, por supuesto –

Ron apretó con un puño la carpeta que escondía bajo el chaquetón amplio. Con la otra mano ofreció al auror una silla ante la mesa lustrosa. Éste se sentó y esperó lo que Ron interpretó como una invitación para hablar.

Continúe – fue lo único que dijo para alentarlo.

Krum vino ayer mientras todos estaban en Plovdiv. Tal como lo planeamos. Ya está al tanto de los planos. Justo llegó cuando los estábamos terminando. Mi equipo trabajó detenidamente. Los preparamos prolijamente según la información proporcionada por la gente del camarada Lestrange. Como usted ya sabe, indicamos todos los lugares por donde pasarán las tropas sin ser detectadas. También se dispuso la fecha en que el comando especial viajará a dar muerte al profesor Longbottom del Colegio Hogwarts en Escocia.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron con una sorpresa abrumadora.

– Perdón… pero no recuerdo el porqué matar a un profesor – dijo con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

Vaya, es raro que no lo recuerde, mi señor. Ese Longbottom, fue el cuarto del grupo que había desafiado directamente el poder de Lord Voldemort. El más grande defensor de la pureza de sangre. Él junto a ese tal Potter, al cazador Weasley y a una sangre sucia de apellido Granger que murió en la guerra. Lestrange nos lo dijo – el auror tomó una pausa – Una vez eliminados Potter y Weasley obviamente nuestros enemigos lo alzarían a él como su última esperanza. Y tanto usted como yo sabemos que las ovejas no son nada si no tienen pastor –

Trato de aplacar el horror que las palabras de ese hombre le provocaban. Matar a Neville. Eso era pavoroso.

"Pero si Neville es más bueno que el pan. Es una aberración querer matarlo solo porque crean que pudiera ser una amenaza" pensó tratando de aplacar su estupor.

Con nuestra parte de la misión terminada solo nos queda esperar que la gente del Camarada Lestrange cumpla el cometido de asesinar a los líderes enemigos y él termine de crear esa misteriosa arma de la que tanto ha hablado –

Ron tragó saliva. Ya tenía bastante información con la carpeta que guardaba en su regazo y la confesión de ese auror. Solo tenía en mente emboscar al emisario que llevaba los planos o entrar de alguna manera al nido de Lestrange por ellos. Pero ahora… había que buscar algo más.

Oh, sí. El arma – dijo en voz baja – eh… debo marcharme. Un asunto impostergable me reclama –

Si, señor. Solo me falta decirle que ya atraje la atención de Krum. En dos semanas trataremos el asunto pendiente –

El Auror lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y salió del cuarto con firmeza sin darle tiempo para preguntar cual era ese asunto pendiente con Krum. Tratando de controlar su rabia y su ansiedad, Ron salió del Ministerio para desaparecerse en el primer callejón vacío que encontró. Creía que si se apuraba lo suficiente podría alcanzar al emisario con los planos, pero una vez se apareció en un bosquecito al pie de una de las hermosas colinas que rodeaban la ciudad miró hacía el cielo y comprendió que de seguro a esa hora los planos ya estaban en manos de Lestrange. Caminó apresurado y se internó en las fauces del bosque. Sus pasos lo llevaron a una casita pequeña. Se detuvo a prudente distancia y realizó el hechizo. De inmediato por la puertita de la casa salió Lub con la varita en alto y le interrogó.

¿Cual es tu nombre? –

Heath Wolding –

¿ y dónde me conociste? –

En la mansión Ruskit. Ambos sirviendo copas –

¿Y? – preguntó el muchacho bajando la varita – ¿conseguiste algo? –

Entremos –

La casita constaba de dos habitaciones. Una que correspondía a living, cocina y dormitorio y la otra, un estrecho cuartito de baño. En la pequeña cama un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años parecía profundamente dormido.

Conseguí más de lo que esperaba. Mira –

Ron extendió al muchacho la fotografía y la carpeta. A cada línea que Lub leía el joven abría más los ojos.

,Qué demonios es esto? – preguntó con el horror en sus ojos.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice? – devolvió Ron alarmado al ver el horror en los ojos del muchacho.

Luboslav estaba pálido. Se llevó una palma a la cabeza e intentó digerir todo lo que sus ojos veían.

¿Qué dice la carpeta? – repitió Ron

Tengo que leerla bien. Tengo que entenderla bien. Es como un… manifiesto. Una constitución. Pero tengo que comprender bien cada palabra – dicho esto el muchacho se apresuró en guardar el escrito en u morral. Hacía lo posible por no delatar su nerviosismo ante lo poco que había leído.

¿Cuándo crees que podrás traducirlo todo? –

Ay, Heath… no me presiones. que me empezó a dar la jaqueca de mi vida. Ya tengo demasiado trabajo como infiltrado y ahora me mandas a traducir pergaminos. A veces me gustaría que quien me ayudara –

¿No pensarás involucrar a alguien más? –

¿Crees que soy idiota? Solo en ti confío. Ahora más que nunca mis compatriotas me dan mala espina –

¿Por qué? – le preguntó el inglés mirándole profundamente y como tratando de escudriñar en su mente.

Porqué va a ser. Soy un espía en mi propio bando, ¿recuerdas? –

Ron no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y se acercó al primer ministro con la varita en la mano. Lub saltó como resorte de la silla en la que estaba y se apresuró para interponerse entre El cazador y su presa.

¿Qué pretendes hacer? –

Voy a interrogarlo –

No… dijimos que no lo haríamos –

No tengo alternativa, Lub. Tu jefe de aurores mencionó algo de un arma. Tengo que saber a que se refiere –

¿Arma? –

Si. Junto con el fin del entrenamiento de las tropas y el asesinato de Harry y el mío, es lo último que esperan. Que Lestrange termine con su arma –

Pero no podemos interrogar al viejo. Tendrías que obliviarlo y si ellos lo descubren todo se ira a la mierda –

No veo otra forma de averiguar sobre esa arma. Pibramovic sabe de ella. Lo afirmó tu jefe. Y cada vez tenemos menos tiempo. Mis mejores amigos están en peligro mortal. Mi familia. Todo mi pueblo –

Pero esto es un riesgo muy grande. Aquí hay magia negra en cada rincón, Heath. No les costaría mucho tiempo en descubrir que Pibramovic fue suplantado. Lo que hay que hacer es que le metas en su cabezota el recuerdo de tu visita para que lo asuma como propio y que luego lo llevemos a su casa. Deberemos averiguar sobre esa arma de otro modo –

Ron también empezó a tener una jaqueca espantosa. Debía admitir que Luboslav tenía razón. Pero él ya no podía esperar más. La presión que caía sobre sus hombros le estaba ahogando. Su gente estaba en peligro. Y Briana estaba fuera de alcance. Y Krum… tenía que saber ya cual era el papel de Krum en todo esto.

Bien. Terminemos con el viejo. Lo dejaremos en su casa y nos iremos a Plovdiv en el último expreso. Seguirás con tu entrenamiento e intentarás averiguar si esa arma se construye en los campos de entrenamiento. Además de traducir el contenido de la carpeta. Por mi parte voy a seguir a Krum y a Ruskit pues Lestrange casi no sale de la mansión. Hay que ver la manera de tener esos planos al alcance de la vista –

¿Y si el arma se está construyendo en los terrenos de la mansión? Podrías entrar y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro –

Es una posibilidad ¿pero cómo podría entrar? –

Luboslav sonrió y sacó la cajita que tenía en el bolsillo.

Supongo que a Yaxley no le niegan la entrada – y se la extendió.

Ron lo miró a los ojos con satisfacción.

Harry tiene que conocerte. Eres bastante bueno. Tienes justo lo que yo carezco. Cerebro –

Oh, gracias. Los Búlgaros tendemos a usarlo. Quizás algún día los ingleses desarrollen ese don. No por nada los tenemos en este momento con el trasero a dos manos – Y rió.

Muy gracioso. A veces me recuerdas a Hermione. Era la única que mantenía la cabeza fría cuando Harry y yo estábamos muriendo de la desesperación –

Lub movió las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

Ya me contarás de ella. Ahora será mejor que nos movamos porque se hace tarde –

Ron dispuso lo mejor posible sus recuerdos en la mente del primer ministro. Luego lo cargaron y entre ambos lo llevaron por el camino hasta salir de los límites de protección que tenía la casita. Los tres se desaparecieron y llevaron al viejo hasta el callejón cercano al ministerio. Le dejaron sentado en una banca cercana y se escondieron. Ron le liberó del Desmaius que le había lanzado y el hombre se despertó.

Perplejo, Pibramovic pestañeó y luego se frotó los ojos. Miró a todos lados aturdido. Se levantó y levantó la varita lanzando un hechizo a todo lo largo del callejón. Pero nada sucedió. Respiró aliviado y salió con premura hasta la calle principal. Ron y Lub se desaparecieron para también llegar a ésta por un costado poco iluminado y siguieron observando. El primer ministro se acercó a su chofer para luego abordar el coche que permanecía estacionado. Al poco rato ya estaba camino a su mansión.

¿crees que sospeche que fue secuestrado? – susurró Lub.

Tendremos que averiguarlo – Dijo Ron.

Llegaron a la casona y Ron, ya transformado en él mismo, se cambió el color del cabello y de los ojos para proceder a investigar. Lub no estaba de acuerdo pero ya estaban allí. Ron se desarregló a conciencia y caminó relajado hasta la reja. Al poco rato una chica morena apareció casi corriendo desde la casa principal y se le lanzó a los brazos. Lub movía la cabeza con desaprobación. Las cosas serían mejores si la mucama no fuera la novia de su compañero en el instituto.

Hola – Dijo Ron sensualmente

Hola, inglés. Creí que te habías ido a tu país –

No podía. Tenía que verte una vez más –

Lub realizó una notoria mueca de asco cuando los labios de Ron se unieron a los de la chica.

¿Estás ocupada? –

No. Aunque mi patrón acaba de llegar. Ahora está atiborrándose de comida y vodka. Llegó un poco aturdido, pero dijo que de seguro se debía a cansancio. Lo vi bastante contento –

Vaya, ¿y no sabes cual es el motivo? – preguntó Ron rozando con su nariz el cuello de la mucama

Ahhh… me imagino que es por el viaje que hizo… ayyy, Tom, me estás derritiendo –

¿me dejas entrar? Aquí afuera está muy frío –

La chica no lo pensó dos veces. Le tomó la mano y lo metió en la casona. Luboslav no podía creer lo que veía. Definitivamente Heath tenía que enseñarle como engatusar mujeres. Le iba a servir no solo para hacer un buen trabajo.

Ron a hurtadillas junto a la chica entró una vez más a la mansión. De pronto la voz de una mujer de edad avanzada resonó en el aire y la chica metió a Ron en uno de los armarios. La anciana, que era la vieja pero autoritaria madre del primer ministro, apareció por una puerta y la regañó por haber desatendido sus deberes. Muy pronto la mandó al comedor principal pues el señor la llamaba. Ella hizo una mueca de nerviosismo y se encaminó sin poder evitar mirar hacia el armario. La anciana a paso lento continuó su camino desapareciendo al girar a la izquierda en el siguiente pasillo.

Ron esperó un momento y salió con sigilo del armario. Fue hasta el comedor y allí estaba Pibramovic disfrutando de su cena. La muchacha llenaba la copa. El ahora castaño, tuvo que idear un plan rápido pues no debía demorar en salir de allí y marcharse junto a Lub a la estación de ferrocarriles. Tenía que distraer a la chica para luego espiar al ministro y saber si había descubierto todo o seguía ignorante a su secuestro.

Volvió al armario y en poco rato la mucama abrió la puertita. Lo volvió a arrastrar de la mano y sin que Ron pudiera saber cuantos segundos demorara, la chica ya lo tenía metido en su cuarto. Se le colgó al cuello y lo besó desesperada.

Tu patrón… ¿ya se fue a dormir?– le preguntó en un momento que pudo liberar su boca de la de ella.

Si, se fue a su habitación – empezó ella a sacarle el abrigo casi a los tirones – Tom, No sabes cuanto he pensado en ti – Y volvió a besarlo

Ya, calma… ¿estás segura que quieres esto? –

Siii… Quiero dormir contigo –

Ella se trepó al hombre y lo atrapó con brazos y piernas. Ron estaba sorprendido. Bulgaria podía ser muy fría, pero sus mujeres vaya que eran ardientes.

La llevó a la cama y cayó sobre ella. La chica entonces empezó a deshacerse de su propia ropa. Ron comprendió que debía salir de allí antes que su bestia sexual lo dominara. En otras circunstancias hubiera aprovechado el momento, pero ahora el tiempo abrumaba y a pesar que los besos y las caricias de ella le gustaban, le incomodaban. Pues no eran los besos y las caricias de la mujer que realmente deseaba.

Bajó su mano distrayendo a la mujer con un beso profundo. Sacó su varita y pensó el hechizo. La chica quedó dormida de inmediato.

Lo siento. Eres muy linda y lograste excitarme, pero no puedo continuar –

Acto seguido le modificó la memoria en la cual y por ego propio le inventó un revolcón magnífico en el cual ella había disfrutado a plenitud. Luego le murmuró que ella no lo olvidaría pero que sería la última vez que engañaría al ingenuo de su novio. Que sería una buena chica a partir de ese día.

Caminó rápido por los pasillos y subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación del ministro. Los encontró leyendo unos pergaminos, pero de vez en cuando se quedaba pensativo para luego pestañear rápidamente. Ron Miró su reloj. En menos de media hora el último expreso saldría de la estación.

Ya debo estar viejo – escuchó acechando por el rabillo de la puerta – La memoria me empieza a fallar. Recuerdo haber ido al ministerio y hablar con Patrow, pero más bien como si hubiera soñado con ello. Bueno, mañana tendré la cabeza más despejada –

Para Ron eso fue suficiente. Salió por la puerta principal y escapó del lugar usando todos los rincones oscuros que lo acercaban al portón. Abrió con sigilo. La mucama. En su excitación por llevarlo a su cama no había cerrado como correspondía.

Listo – Dijo agitado por el escape –

¿Alcanzaste a averiguar algo? ¿O simplemente te dedicaste a follar? –

Ron sonrió con picardía.

Vamos, en menos de diez minutos sale el expreso –

En el vagón y amparados por un Muffliato Ron le relató su aventura en la casa del ministro. Luboslav lo escuchó malhumorado, pero a la vez aliviado de que el ministro pensara que su revoltijo mental era debido a su edad.

Yo podía haberme ido solo – dijo – Pudiste quedarte hasta mañana y joderle la relación un poco más a Carcarow. Se nota que tienes a esa chica comiendo de tu mano – gruño cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

No quiero acostarme con ella. No me interesa en realidad. No quiero más problemas de faldas –

¿Lo dices por la hermosa señora Krum? –

Ron lo miró con desagrado. Lub levantó las cejas y pestañeó con autosuficiencia. Había hecho la pregunta solo para molestar. Estaba claro que sabía la respuesta.

Hagamos un trato, Lub – dijo controlando y relajando los puños que querían chocar con la mandíbula del muchacho – Tu no vuelves a mencionar ese tema y yo mantengo mis puños lejos de tu cara –

¿Y por qué no pegarme de nuevo? Total, ya podrías hacerlo una rutina –

Lub… –

Mira, Heath, el que te haya perdonado no significa que lo olvide. Estamos metidos en un lío tremendo y me inquieta que aun estés obnubilado por aquella mujer. Estoy arriesgando mi pellejo por ti y temo que mandes todo al demonio por Briana Krum. Sé que te enfurece que me meta en tu vida privada, pero el que yo mantenga intacta la mía depende de cómo te comportes. No sabemos si ella está confabulada también en todo esto. ¿O acaso intentas engatusarla como lo hiciste con la novia de Iván? –

Lub, Lub… Te estás ganando otra paliza… Merlín – resopló – ¿Tienes que ser tan incisivo? Si algo pude averiguar es que ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Y no intento engatusarla. Hace días que no la veo y ella ya no quiere volver a verme en su vida. Ya no hay nada ¿comprendes? Nada –

¿Y ese nada cuanto tiempo durará? Porque por lo poco que sé eres tú el que siempre la busca –

No volveré a buscarla. Ya te dije, no me quiere volver a ver –

Esta vez estaba decidido a no dejarse llevar por su necesidad. Ella lo había dejado. Ella había preferido volver a los brazos de su esposo. Y eso tenía a Ron herido en su corazón, en su orgullo masculino. Krum siempre ganaba. Krum le había arrebatado la oportunidad de llevar a Hermione al baile, le había robado su primer beso. Había después llegado primero a la vida de Briana, la había hecho su esposa, su mujer. Y cuando Ron había intentado lo mismo ella lo había rechazado.

"Prefiere su calor, sus besos a los míos" pensaba mientras el tren abarcaba las vías "Prefiere quedar atrapada en su jaula que amarme"

Sin embargo, la angustia de la culpa lo perseguía. No podía olvidar lo mal que la había tratado. Se había dejado arrastrar por el deseo, la pasión, por ese fuego del corazón que confundía a Briana con Hermione. Él deseaba acariciarla como si de un pétalo se tratara, pero en vez de eso la había zamarreado.

Lub se marchó y él volvió a su cuarto en la pensión. La soledad le calaba en los huesos. Pero tenía que soportarlo.

El día siguiente vigiló a Ruskit pero no encontró nada nuevo. Ansioso a cada momento miraba la moneda que llevaba a todo lugar. Harry no daba señales y él no se atrevía a buscarlo. Quería decirle ya lo que estaba pasando.

Por la tarde tuvo que hacer un dominio espartano de si mismo para no concurrir al bosquecito junto a la escuela. Y a cada momento se repetía que Briana le había dejado por otro. Quería odiarla por eso. Odiarla y alejarla del recuerdo de Hermione. Briana no era al fin y al cabo como su adorada castaña. Hermione no hubiera jugado con sus sentimientos de manera tan cruel. Hermione lo había amado. Briana… no sabía que era en verdad lo que ella sentía.

Dos días más duró su autodominio. El vacío era cada vez más grande en su pecho. Tenía que verla. Tenía que pedirle perdón por ser un animal.

La vio caminar por el sendero. Se veía triste. Como el cazador que era la acechó por un buen tramo. Ella a veces miraba a algún punto entre los arbustos y él se acurrucaba. Mas, su corazón engañado por ese espejismo hecho mujer lo empujó hasta sacarlo de su escondite.

Briana dio un brinquito al verlo. Por varios segundos ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Ron se dedicó entonces a mirarla, a llenar sus ojos de ella. A acariciarla con la vista. Recorrer su frente, su naricita coqueta, sus labios de cereza. Su cuello terso.

¿Que hace aquí, Señor Weasley? –

Las palabras "Señor Weasley" se le hundieron en el pecho como puñales.

Solo vine a una cosa – dijo Ron aproximándose a ella sin medir su velocidad. Briana retrocedió y en sus ojos se reflejó miedo. Mucho miedo.

No… no me toque – dijo en un gemido asustado.

Esas últimas palabras y su carita aterrada terminaron por masacrar su corazón.

No intento hacerle daño – dijo con un desgarro en la garganta – Solo… solo quería pedirle perdón por lo que hice la otra tarde –

Ella apretaba sus libros y a sí misma al mismo tiempo. Temblaba.

Verla así fue demasiado para Ron. Que le temiera era lo peor que él pudiera soportar. Quería abrazarla y acariciarla tan delicadamente. Besarla con ternura. Pero sabía que no podía acercarse más. No ahora.

Jamás se odió tanto a sí mismo.

Lo lamento. De verdad. Es que yo supuse… _

Pues supuso mal. Muy mal. No sé que clase de mujer piensa que soy – le dijo ella agresivamente. A pesar de su miedo sacó su enojo a la luz. Su herida dignidad.

Lo siento… nunca he pensado nada malo de ti. Es que… me dejé llevar por la impotencia… Querías terminar lo nuestro –

Le pido por favor no me tutee – Dijo ella alzándose todo lo que podía – Para usted vuelvo a ser la señora Krum –

Ron pestañeó dolido. Tragó saliva. Intentaba aplacar el enojo que Briana estaba provocando en él.

Lo siento… señora Krum. No es mi intensión ofenderla. Es que… Briana… – abrió la boca pero el sonido demoró en llegar – No quise lastimarte, bonita. La pasión me cegó… En verdad creí… yo creí… –

Ya le dije, Soy la señora Krum. No pretenda que con palabras bonitas y mirada de cordero voy a pasar por alto su abuso. Soy una señora respetable. No tenía derecho a tocarme. No le di mi permiso. ¿Creyó que porque había ido a su cuarto me iba a acostar con usted de buenas a primeras? –

No, no pienso que usted sea una cualquiera. Solo tuve la estúpida idea que me amaba. Que me necesitaba. Pero ya veo que no. – se le amargó el sabor en la boca – Es demasiado señora para permitirse querer de verdad –

¿Intenta volver a insultarme? – devolvió ella agriando su aliento también.

No, no es mi intención. Solo vine a disculparme. Y ya lo hice. Si quiere o no perdonarme es asunto suyo. Y no se preocupe, porque no volveré a molestarla –

Eso espero. No quiero verlo, ni que me persiga, ni mucho menos que vuelva a ponerme un solo dedo encima –

Ron movió la cabeza afirmativamente mordiéndose los labios con despecho. Sus pulmones tragaron aire con violencia.

Será como usted ordene, señora Krum. No volveré a tocarla otra vez. Adiós –

Y dando la vuelta se desapareció.

Esa noche la amargura le corroía por dentro. Ahora si que no la buscaba nunca más. Por muy angustiado que estuviera por verla.

La odiaba y la necesitaba al mismo tiempo.

Condenada orgullosa. Pero esta vez no me arrastraré a tus pies como un idiota. No de nuevo. Yo también tengo orgullo "Señora Krum" . Y puedo ser más insoportable que usted. Al diablo todo. Terminaré esta misión y me voy a Inglaterra. Y no pienso volver a Bulgaria nunca más –

Y estaba decidido por completo. El fuego del despecho ardía en su alma.

Lejos, en la mansión Krum, Briana tampoco podía dormir. Se paseaba por su cuarto nerviosa. Cada tanto miraba por la ventana e intentaba descubrir si había alguna sombra allí afuera.

Su mente la llevaba a cada momento hasta el incidente de esa tarde. Aun recordaba su mirada suplicante cuando le pidió perdón. Mirada que se transformó en fuego de rabia después que ella le dijera todas esas cosas. Ella quería castigarlo por su atrevimiento. Quería que él se sintiera culpable y se disculpara … que le rogara volver a él.

Maldición… esa era lo que ella quería en su fuero más íntimo. Que él le suplicara volver a sus brazos. A pesar que ella no debía aceptar, pues ya no quería traicionar a Víktor, ella quería que Ron le rogara volver.

Pero en cambio él tuvo que ponerse idiota otra vez. Y eso la volvió a enfurecer. No había hecho ningún intento por disuadirla. Ni siquiera le tocó una sola vez.

Y ella tenía que admitir que lo único que deseaba era que él la tomara con esa fuerza arrebatadora y la quemara con un beso.

Y él no lo hizo. Solo la miró con un fuego frío en los ojos.

"_Será como usted ordene, señora Krum. No volveré a tocarla otra vez. Adiós "_

Y se había marchado.

La punzada que la acompañara desde que él se fuera no había dejado de atormentarla. Se tocó el pecho con la mano intentando apaciguar ese dolor.

¿Y si en verdad…? ¿Si en verdad…? –

Se quedó mirando a la nada por la ventana. La escarcha adornaba el marco por fuera.

Basta, tonta… Es mejor así. Que se vaya y no vuelva más. Él solo vino a hacer de tu vida un descalabro. Te desordenó todo, te lo cambió todo. Te hizo débil… – hizo un puchero – Te hace caer al infierno y subir al cielo en un segundo… No puedo… no puedo dejar que alguien tenga tanto poder sobre mí –

Una corriente fría se deslizó por la espalda de Briana. El hielo le estaba abrazando con brazos gélidos y asfixiantes. Pero no era frío en si lo que la estaba envolviendo… era otra cosa. Una más taladrante, más penetrante.

Era miedo.

Miedo a lo que había visto en los ojos… de él.


	27. El Triste Adiós

Hola:

Trabajé con locura. Escribí y escribí atrapando todas las ideas para que no escapara ninguna. No me di pausa para no perder el hilo de la historia y ya tengo capítulo nuevo. Pero este es también solo un preámbulo pues ahora si que me pongo a escribir el que he estado esperando por semanas.

Aun así me gustó mucho lo que escribí. Y sobre todo porque lo hice inspirada por mi nueva obsesión. Roxette.

He estado una y otra vez escuchando el tema que le da nombre a este capítulo. Simplemente me fascina. Y no solo esta canción sino que me di un paseo por lo más estremecedor de este grandioso grupo sueco. Pero solo les dejaré esta canción…

The Sweet Hello, The Sad Goodbye

watch?v=Q98Cehm7D8U

Abrazos… ahora… a escribir

Yaem Gy

…**El triste Adiós**

Quince días sin verla. Quince días. Había hecho un verdadero esfuerzo por dominar la necesidad de verla. Pero esta vez el orgullo había sido más poderoso.

El trabajo también ayudaba a que la mente se mantuviera ocupada.

A los pocos días de suplantar al primer ministro. Ron volvió a Sofía. Quería asegurarse que Pibramovic no se hubiese dado cuenta de que había sido secuestrado. Lo acechó por todos los lugares en donde el viejo se movió, pero nada. Todo evidenciaba que no había descubierto nada en absoluto. Al seguirlo a la mansión, el castaño evitó cualquier tipo de encuentro con la mucama. No tenía el más mínimo interés por verla.

Al volver a Plovdiv, Ron dedicó el tiempo por completo a seguirle los pasos a Lestrange. Pero era demasiado difícil. El tipo casi no salía de la mansión y si lo hacía se desaparecía en el primer lugar que considerara adecuado.

Al poco tiempo Ron consideró que era inútil esa vigilancia. No había manera de ver que cosas hacía el mortífago. Aun así sospechaba que sus breves salidas las realizaba al campo de entrenamiento.

Entonces dedicó todo su tiempo a seguir a Krum y a reunirse con Lub para recibir sus reportes.

Estaba apremiado pues las noticias desde Londres no habían llegado. Harry no había hecho contacto y eso le estaba taladrando el pecho.

Pero seguir a Viktor Krum tenía sus complicaciones. Y era que en cualquier momento pudiera verla a ella.

Menos mal, Viktor tenía la costumbre de salir muy temprano de su mansión. Así, Ron lo esperaba todas las mañanas a la salida del sol. Entonces le pisaba los talones a todo lugar a donde concurría. Pero Viktor no viajaba demasiado. Si no se trasladaba a su oficina en el costado norte de la ciudad, iba a Sofía. Y después derecho a casa. Por lo visto había abandonado la idea de ir a buscar a Briana a la escuelita por las tardes.

Debe sentirla muy segura a su lado — murmuró resentido.

Ron, en su afán de cercar al ex jugador de Quiddich, se había internado varias veces en el bosquecito detrás del edificio en donde se encerraba Viktor todos los días. Pero siempre al poco andar sentía la incómoda sensación de que había dejado abandonado algo muy importante. Era lógico que ese lugar también guardara relación con la invasión.

Había dos cosas que Ron notó al mantener el seguimiento a Viktor. Una, que había dejado de ir a la mansión Ruskit y la otra, que a partir del quinto día de acecho otro había empezado a compartir sus labores.

Esa mañana Ron estaba muy acurrucado en su escondite habitual cuando lo vio llegar y esconderse torpemente detrás de un árbol. Bendito el sueño que lo abandonaba tan de madrugada. Así él llegaba siempre junto al sol.

Apenas lo vio apretó su varita con fuerza. Entrecerró los ojos con rencor. Aún no olvidaba como ese infeliz había osado acercarse a Briana.

A la hora comprendió que Zabini estaría persiguiendo a Krum por un buen periodo de tiempo. Al segundo día tomó la precaución de incluso llegar más temprano a su puesto de vigilancia. Ahora no solo tenía que hacerse el invisible para uno sino que para dos.

¿Sabes si pasa algo raro con Krum? — preguntó una tarde a Lub

Noo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — inquirió el joven extrañado y suspicaz.

Lo están siguiendo. Parece que no están muy a gusto con él —

Lub se rascó la cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos y se perdió en sus pensamientos por un rato. Mientras Ron se dedicó a marcar puntos en su mapa.

Puede ser que él este encargado del arma y los otros quieran asegurarse de que cumpla su trabajo —

No lo creo. Solo va a su oficina y rara vez a Sofía. Revisé el bosquecito atrás de su trabajo, pero dudo que allí se esté haciendo gran cosa. Además Lestrange está profundamente involucrado en la elaboración del arma—

A lo mejor ya no quiere seguir con esta locura. Se tiene que haber arrepentido y los otros ya se dieron cuenta —

También lo pensé. Y eso puede ser muy peligroso. Si ya tomó la decisión de dar pie atrás debería largarse lejos. Lestrange al igual como era su difunta esposa no perdona la deserción —

Ron seguía midiendo distancias en el mapa. Lub lo observó antes de hablar.

Entonces eso sería muy tranquilizador para ti. Así Krum toma a su esposa y se la lleva muy lejos del peligro—

Ron levantó la vista del mapa. Luego la dirigió a Lub. Lo miró por un momento pero nada dijo. Luego enrolló el pergamino y lo guardó en el suelo falso bajo la mesita de noche.

Luboslav lo siguió con la mirada expectante de que en cualquier momento el pelirrojo explotara. Pero no, Ron solo se limitó a abrir el pequeño cajón en la mesita de noche y de él extrajo su billetera. Hurgó en ella por un instante para después sentarse junto al joven.

Ella es Hermione -

Lub Tomó la fotografía sin lograrse explicar el porqué Ron en vez de darle un puñetazo le presentaba a su fallecida amiga. Pronto abrió los ojos de manera asombrosa. Miró a Ron para luego volver a mirar a los tres jóvenes que sonreían a la cámara. La chica que estaba en medio de los inquietos muchachos tenía el rostro sonriente y hermoso.

Muy luego los ojos de Luboslav pasaban de Ron a la foto como un vaivén.

¿Pero qué demonios es esto, Heath? –

Esa foto fue tomada en mi casa la tarde del cumpleaños número diecisiete de Harry. La tomó mi hermano George. Al día siguiente cuando estábamos en medio de la boda de mi otro hermano el Ministerio de la magia de Inglaterra cayó y tuvimos que huir. Este es el último recuerdo que tengo de ella antes que muriera en la guerra –

¡Es que esto no puede ser!… ¡Pero… si es Briana Krum!- Alegó Lub totalmente impactado.

Yo pensé que Briana era Hermione. Cuando la encontré perdí la cabeza por completo. ¿Lo recuerdas? –

Lub pestañeo y forzó sus recuerdos. Al poco rato una luz de comprensión iluminó su mirada.

Ahora entiendo porque estabas desesperado por saber donde vivía –

Si. Enloquecí. Olvidé dormir, olvidé comer. Olvidé todo. Solo me dediqué a seguirla a todo lugar a donde iba – Dijo Ron perdiendo la mirada en el vacío.

Debiste querer mucho a Hermione para perder la razón de esa manera –

El pelirrojo volvió su atención a su compañero y lo miró con total seriedad.

Yo amo a Hermione. La empecé a amar desde muy niño y hasta hoy ella sigue dentro de mí. Cuando encontré a Briana me aferré a ella como un naufrago. Ella es como un espejismo… uno que me ha costado dejar atrás –

Lub contempló nuevamente los rostros en la fotografía. Aun no podía salir del estupor. Su mente no podía dar crédito de semejante parecido.

Es que no lo puedo creer, Heath. Esto parece cosa de magia negra. Es increíble que existan dos mujeres idénticas –

Imagina como estaba yo. Hasta llegué a pensar que Krum me había robado a Hermione–

No comprendo. Primero crees que ella murió luego crees que Krum te la robó ¿No la viste morir? ¿Nunca encontraste su cuerpo? – Interrogó Lub confundido.

Hermione murió a causa de fuego maldito. Ese hechizo lo consume todo. Solo queda ceniza por donde pasa –

Que horrible- susurró el muchacho

Espero ahora me puedas comprender un poco. Encontrar a Briana fue como revivir… pero ahora solo quiero que esté lejos del peligro-

Entiendo… pero de todos modos me preocupa. Porque ya me di cuenta que te falta un tornillo y ella podría desencadenar un batatazo de aquellos contigo-

Ya me alejé…- gruñó Ron – Y ella no quiere saber de mí tampoco. Solo quiero terminar esta misión y marcharme a mi país, Lub. No quiero volver nunca más a Bulgaria-

Pero a pesar de escuchar las palabras de Ron con firmeza, Lub dudaba. Ya sabía que ese inglés loco era capaz de las más disparatadas acciones cuando perdía la cabeza.

Ron siguió cumpliendo su terca determinación tres días más. Siguió trabajando y ocupando la cabeza en cualquier cosa que no le recordara a Briana. Pero es difícil luchar contra un corazón enfermo, tan enfermo como la mente. La tarde del día dieciocho Ron se vio arrastrado por el huracán que arreciaba en su pecho. Tal como lo había hecho semanas atrás, se escondió entre los arbustos a la caída del crepúsculo. Esperó recriminándose a sí mismo, regañándose, insultándose. Pero allí, sin moverse un centímetro.

Briana apareció caminando lento, muy lento. Parecía que cada paso era más difícil que el anterior. Iba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Más parecía que caminaba por inercia.

El corazón de Ron volvió a empujarlo violentamente, pero esta vez el pelirrojo ejerció presión sobre sí mismo. Esta vez no se iba a dejar doblegar por ese órgano idiota que solo le había traído tantos problemas con aquella mujer. El pecho rugía, pero él bufaba en silencio.

A medida que la castaña avanzaba por el sendero, el hombre fue deslizándose por el follaje. Acechando, persiguiendo, espiando. Su mirada abarcaba lo que las manos no podían hacer. Su oído estaba sensible a cada pequeña respiración, suspiro o palabra suelta que ella pudiera decir. Si hubiera habido algún testigo, la escena le parecería el asecho de un tigre a punto de lanzarse encima de una delicada gacela.

Y tal como hubiera hecho una gacela asustada, Briana se giró hacia un costado para penetrar con la mirada los frondosos arbustos. La mujer miró nerviosa a todos lados y esperó tensa. Pero nada vio. Aspiró profundamente y recomenzó su caminata. Pero esta vez mirando a sus costados cada cierto tiempo.

Ron, estaba inmóvil como una estatua. Los músculos estaban duros como piedras, el pecho apenas si se movía. La observó por largo rato y una vez que ella se sintió de nuevo segura, Ron avanzó otro tramo.

Así la fue siguiendo todo el trayecto.

A unos pasos del portón que custodiaba la entrada a la mansión, la señora Krum se giró otra vez. Abarcó con ojos una amplia extensión de terreno ya oscuro. Así estuvo por un rato, después suspiró y bajó la vista. Despacio fue ingresando a su propiedad hasta perderse de en la espesura del jardín.

Y Ron la vigiló a discreta distancia sofocando el deseo lacerante de correr hasta ella, tomarla de la cintura y saciar esa sed que llevaba dentro por tantos días. Se saboreó los labios, frustrado.

Otro día más había pasado sin besarla.

Se abstuvo de seguirla otra vez. Temía que la bestia interna se rebelara a su dominio y cometiera un disparate a causa del deseo y la necesidad. Prefería cumplir con lo que ella quería. No seguirla, no verla, no buscarla.

¿Para qué? ¿Para qué seguir insistiendo en esta locura? Ella ya eligió… lo eligió a él – Dio un puñetazo en la mesa – Siento tanta furia… – Aspiró ruidosamente – A veces quisiera ir por ella y traérmela a rastras… gritarle que me pertenece… y otras… – un sonido doloroso escapó de su garganta – acercarme tan suave y acariciarle la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos… tocar su cabello… aspirar su perfume… Merlín, ¿Qué está haciendo esta mujer conmigo? –

Se levantó de la silla en donde estaba y chocó su frente contra el muro. Cerró los ojos y fue dándose algunos cabezazos.

Ya, quítatela de la cabeza… ¡Entiende que ella no es Hermione! ¡Olvídala! –

De inmediato agitó la cabeza y fue al baño para mojarse la cara. Al mirarse al espejo notó que sus ojos estaban empañados como de una estela gruesa y blindada. El color no era ya el azul brillante de su adolescencia, era opaco, rudo, hostil. Su piel estaba demasiado pálida. Las ojeras coronaban un aspecto crudo. Animal.

Un ruido le distrajo, salió del baño y vio que la moneda vibraba en la mesita de noche. Corrió y la tomó con premura. Al fin Harry se comunicaba.

¿Por qué demonios no me habías buscado? – masculló

Porqué estoy siendo seguido, idiota – resonó en la moneda.

¿Seguido? ¿Por qué? –

Porque no les he dado el gusto en nada. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algo? –

Ron se atropellaba a si mismo contándole a Harry todo lo que había logrado hasta ese momento. La carpeta que estaba siendo traducida, la sospecha de esa arma secreta que aún no podía encontrar. Por un momento dudó en contarle a su superior sobre Krum, pero era mejor que supiera una parte de la verdad de una vez.

Alguien más está metido en esto, Harry –

¿Quién? –

Viktor Krum –

El silencio enmudeció todo. Ron solo esperó.

No te creo–

Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando lo descubrí. Aun no puedo creerlo –

¿Por eso me pediste averiguar si había estado en la batalla de Hogwarts? –

… Sí… Quería atar cabos – dijo un poco inquieto.

¿Cómo lo descubriste? –

Ron suspiró amargamente

Lo vi con Lestrange y con Zabini. Es parte de la cofradía secreta de Lestrange. Lleva el símbolo de la serpiente cruzada de espadas –

No puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué Viktor querría ser parte de algo que Hermione aborrecería? Yo creí que ellos habían sido amigos… que él… – De pronto Harry calló.

¿Qué él estaba enamorado de ella?– completó el pelirrojo – Sí, yo también lo creí. Más bien estoy seguro que él la quiso. Por eso mismo no logro entender nada –

Debes investigar que lo une a todo esto –

¿Crees que no lo estoy haciendo? Lo he seguido a todos lados, he entrado a su casa, he… he hecho todo lo que se me ha ocurrido para saber porqué está involucrado. Tanto lo he acechado que descubrí que no soy el único que lo vigila –

¿Cómo? –

Parece que Krum no se ha portado muy bien con Lestrange ya que este mandó a Zabini a espiarlo –

Entonces las cosas se están complicando en todos lados, Ron. A mí me están vigilando hace un par de semanas. Como me negué a viajar a Bulgaria alegando que Ginny tiene complicaciones en el embarazo…–

¿Qué pasa con Ginny?–

Nada físico, es mi coartada. A Foster casi se le cae la cara cuando Ginny fingió dolores la noche que lo invitamos a cenar –

¡¿Lo invitaste a cenar?! – vociferó el pelirrojo.

No fue idea mía. Te lo aseguro. Ginny prácticamente me ordenó invitarlo a casa para hacerle sentir que yo estoy muy satisfecho con él. Estábamos en mitad de la cena cuando Ginny empezó a quejarse y a llorar como si la estuvieran torturando. Me asusté no sabes cómo, Foster quedó paralizado mirando como Ginny decía que le dolía el vientre. Los tres llegamos a San Mungo y la llevé a urgencias. Allí Ella pidió ser atendida por su sanadora. Imagínate como quedé yo cuando veo que Ginny la aturde con un Desmaius y me ordena que le modifique la memoria. Ron, al principio no entendía nada. Pero poco a poco comprendí. Al final salí afuera y después de un rato salió la sanadora para decirme en frente de Foster que Ginny tenía síntomas de pérdida. Fue una actuación espectacular. Allí mismo le dije a Foster que dados los acontecimientos no pensaba viajar a ningún lugar, que lo único que quería era estar al lado de mi esposa. Hubieras visto su cara. Me tuve que tapar la cara simulando desesperación para esconder la sonrisa. –

¿Y todo fue idea de Ginny? – preguntó Ron sorprendido

Todo. Ella debería ser auror. Sería más eficaz que tú y pienso que no me daría tantos dolores de cabeza –

Ron sonrió. Su hermana era genial.

¿Arreglaron sus cosas? – preguntó a continuación.

No… Ginny hizo todo esto para hacer la farsa más creíble. Tuve la escusa para que tus padres se hicieran cargo de James. Se supone que Ginny está demasiado delicada para ir a la madriguera y que necesita mucha tranquilidad. Es por eso que me he tomado unos días. Así he tenido tiempo de averiguar algo por mi lado. Pero no ha sido mucho. Como Foster no me tiene al alcance para vigilarme de cerca me ha mandado a un escolta. A causa de eso ha sido muy difícil comunicarme con Malfoy –

¿Eso no será perjudicial? Digo, Malfoy ahora está suelto por ahí sin tu presencia. No vaya a ser que le dé un ataque de maldad y nos traicione –

Por ahora no puedo acercarme mucho a él. Si nos descubren juntos lo adivinarán todo –

Tampoco me has dicho sobre el intento de asesinato en mi contra. ¿No iban a ir a Azkaban a matarme suplantando a alguien? –

Esa era la idea. Y el que debía matarte era Draco en persona. –

Ganas no le faltarían– alegó Ron.

Bueno, la cosa es que le provoqué un pequeño accidente a Francis–

Ron frunció el ceño. Otra vez se hizo el silencio y esto lo impacientó.

¿Vas a contarme qué demonios le hiciste de una maldita vez?–

Ay… – suspiró Harry – yo… le hice explotar la varita –

¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?! – Gritó Ron estupefacto.

Tenía que producirle el daño suficiente para que estuviera el tiempo necesario en San Mungo– se defendió el moreno – Estábamos en sesión de entrenamiento cuando hice le hice un Imperius a Francis… y le mandé explotar la varita. Novak saltó lejos y su varita quedó hecha pedazos. Foster, yo y todos a su alrededor tuvimos que esquivar la explosión. Me sentí muy culpable pero no había más remedio –

Tú y Ginny me dan miedo – dijo Ron tragando saliva.

La cosa era evitar que descubrieran que no estabas en Azkaban ¿no? Ahora Foster y Nott no saben qué hacer. No pueden entrar en Azkaban y no pueden hacer que viaje a Bulgaria para matarme –

Y Lestrange debe estar en las mismas si está vigilando a Krum. Tenemos que andar con cuidado. Ahora más que nunca debes hacer que Ginny se vaya a la madriguera. Papá sabrá protegerla. A Ella, a mi James… –

Pues… Como toda una Weasley a tu hermana no hay quien le ordene nada. Aparte que no quiere saber nada de mí, no me obedece en absoluto. Tengo líos en todos los frentes –

Te entiendo –

Harry entonces le pidió celeridad en los puntos pendientes de su investigación. El círculo empezaba a cerrarse y cada vez tenían menos tiempo.

Ron… tengo que decirte algo más – dijo en un momento Harry con un tono de voz demasiado serio.

El aludido juntó las cejas.

habla –

Un ruido se escuchó al otro lado. Al poco Ron tuvo que ser testigo de una breve discusión del matrimonio Potter.

Que me lo des–

Creo que debo ser yo quien… –

No, Harry. Se lo debo decir yo. Además quiero romperle el tímpano –

Se escuchó como la moneda que Harry tenía en las manos pasaba a otras manos. Ron quedó en completo silencio alejando la suya de su oído –

¡Grandísimo imbécil! ¡Habla ya! –

No grites, tonta. Aquí alguien puede oírte –

¿cómo pudiste hacerme algo así a mí? Yo… Yo estaba sufriendo tanto creyéndote encerrado en ese infierno. Lloré, maldito –

Pensamos que era mejor que muy pocos supieran de esto, Ginny. Lo hicimos por ti, por papá y Mamá, Por James…–

Debes sentirte feliz de todo lo que lo has hecho sufrir – dijo su hermana con resentimiento

Por Merlín, enana. Cada día me tortura saber que él sufre. Que no lo puedo ver ni abrazar. Este tiempo en Bulgaria para mí ha sido peor que haber estado en Azkaban –

Las recriminaciones de Ginny agotaron a su hermano. La pelirroja no quería entender razón alguna. Al poco rato el pelirrojo fue molestándose también. Ya tenía demasiados problemas como para que ahora su hermana le estuviera dando el regaño de su vida.

Por Merlín… ¿Puedes guardarte toda tu bronca para cuando vuelva, Ginny? Ahora tengo cosas que hacer–

Bien, pero espero que termines pronto con tu diablura allá. Porqué aquí te necesitan más que nunca –

Lo sé. Harry ha estado solo con todo esto. –

No me refiero a Harry ni a todo este complot en contra de nosotros –

¿Entonces a que te refieres?– Ginny calló. Eso era muy mala señal – Ginny, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó

Es… es Susan… Ella te necesita más que nunca. –

Ron pestañeó. Que su propia hermana le estuviera diciendo esas palabras quería decir que estaba pasando algo muy grave.

Harry me dijo que ha estado enferma… Maldición, Dime que pasa de una vez –

Ella… está embarazada, Ron… Susan espera un hijo tuyo –

Un golpe seco, directo al rostro, lo atontó. Trastabilló y tuvo que sentarse en la cama pues un repentino mareo lo atacó. Quedó sin aliento y la lengua se le puso pastosa. Su cerebro se estremecía con las palabras que ahora se escuchaban dentro de él en forma estruendosa…

"_Susan espera un hijo tuyo"_

Ron… Ron… ¿Alguien está Allí? ¡RON! –

Él no respondía, no podía. Estaba chockeado por completo. Tuvo que llevarse la mano al rostro para tratar de despejarse un poco.

"No… pero… Susan… "pensaba a sobresaltos.

Ron, habla por favor – Se escuchó angustiada la voz de Ginny.

Aquí… aquí estoy – dijo con dificultad

Perdón por tener que decirte esto así, pero debías saberlo ya. Ella tiene muy poco de embarazo y ha estado mal. Está internada en San Mungo. Tú sabes que yo no estaba de acuerdo con tu relación con ella, pero las cosas han cambiado. Ella lleva en su vientre a mi sobrinito y es mi deber estar al pendiente de ella. Debes volver, Ron –

Voy… voy a terminar con esto lo antes posible… por favor, no la dejen sola. pero no te arriesgues… Es mejor que mamá se haga cargo–

Si… Ron… felicidades – Ginny dulcificó su voz dubitativa – me… me vas a dar un sobrinito… Ya verás que con los cuidados de mamá Susan se recuperará y tendremos otro Weasley en la familia –

Si… si– dijo Ron. Su voz no reflejaba entusiasmo sino angustia.

El resto de la conversación fue confusa para él. Sus pensamientos estaban como en una montaña rusa. Al terminar la conversación Ron solo pudo caer de espaldas en la cama. Miró al techo sin poder entender como eso había pasado.

Ella sabía que yo no quería un hijo… ¿Cómo diablos se embarazó? –

Trató de hacer memoria. Al cabo de un rato recordó el momento. La cena en casa de Harry y Ginny, la discución sobre tener un hijo. Su intento de terminar la relación para liberarla y que así pudiera cumplir su sueño de ser madre con otra persona. El intento exitoso de Susan de seducirlo y el intenso acoplamiento que habían logrado.

Se supone que estabas tomando tu poción… dejaste de tomarla y no me dijiste nada… Lo tenías planeado – dijo con rabia.

Se levantó y violentamente lanzó contra el muro una botella de Whisky de fuego medio vacía que por esa mala suerte del destino estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Estaba furioso, impotente. Se sentía traicionado. Tantas veces habían hablado del tema, tantas veces le dijo que no quería hijos, que James era suficiente para él. Que solo quería estar simplemente, sin raíces, sin vínculos que lo conectaran con un futuro.

Nunca te bastó con solo tenerme… siempre quisiste más— gruñó

Pero… ¿En verdad lo tenía?

Ron prácticamente la había olvidado una vez que llegara a Bulgaria. No le había dedicado ninguno de sus pensamientos ni ninguna de sus melancolías. Solo James y su familia habían colmado su mente… hasta que Briana apareció.

Y desde entonces todo… todo había sido un Hermione-Briana constante.

Solo ella… nada más que ella.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto de desesperación. No podía ser que le estuvieran pasando tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. La misión que estaba más tenebrosa a medida que avanzaba, su quiebre definitivo con la mujer había devuelto a la vida a su gran amor y también devuelto al ser humano que aun luchaba por sobrevivir en él, la llegada de un ser que no estaba planeado en su vida, un ser que ahora mismo tenía su pequeña existencia amenazada…

Merlín… y ahora que hago — Se afligió tapando su boca con una mano.

Evitó los cristales rotos y caminó hasta la ventana. Como buscando una respuesta a su angustia escudriñó en la oscuridad.

Un remolino de sentimientos estaba haciendo estragos en su interior. Rabia con Susan por seducirlo con la clara intención de embarazarse y atraparlo de una vez por todas. Frustración porque estaba tan lejos de ella ahora que estaba sola y asustada por el temor de perder al bebé.

Mi bebé — susurró y sintió un estremecimiento nuevo en su espalda.

Un hijo, un hijo…

Iba a ser padre…

Tristeza y dolor se mezclaron. Si todo hubiera sido distinto… si Hermione fuera la madre y no Susan…

Él nunca había pensado en tener hijos con otra mujer que no fuera ella… solo ella…

Pero ahí estaba, nervioso, hasta asustado con la concreta realidad. Un hijo suyo estaba creciendo en el vientre de otra mujer muy lejos de él. Un pequeño estaba peleando contra la adversidad para poder sobrevivir y él… él solo había sentido rabia y decepción con su madre…

Pensó en James, recordó sus ojitos brillantes y traviesos que le encantaban. Recordó sus manitos pequeñas que se aferraban a él. Sus bracitos que lo abrazaban con ternura. Recordó su risita cantarina, su alegría, su vocecita melodiosa…

La ternura, un sentimiento que casi nunca lograba imponerse en su interior, salió a flote. Solo James era el artífice de tamaña hazaña…

¿Y si este bebé es como James? — se preguntó arrasado.

Fue entonces que en realidad pensó en ese pedacito de él que batallaba por nacer, por vivir. Sintió su fragilidad, sintió pequeña energía. Era su sangre, era él, chiquito otra vez…

Buscó su varita y limpió el desastre. Luego solo atinó a meterse en la cama. Había tenido ya demasiadas emociones. Pero mientras se acurrucaba entre las almohadas sentimientos nuevos lo invadieron…

Miedo, un miedo terrible a que a su hijito le pasara algo. Porque era su hijo, su proyección a la eternidad, sin importar que él no amara a la madre.

Ansiedad por dejar todo abandonado y marcharse a Inglaterra para cuidar de Susan. Para mimarla, protegerla. Ahora ella también estaba en peligro mortal. Si ellos se enteraban de su estado…

La tristeza que antes llegara, de pronto trajo de la mano a la resignación. Pues ahora sí que toda esperanza con Briana estaba rota. Un obstáculo impenetrable los estaba separando definitivamente. Porque él ahora se debía a su heredero y Briana nunca alejaría a un niño de su padre.

Ahora sí que terminó todo… ahora sí debo dejarte ir, bonita—

Se cubrió casi por completo en las mantas e intentó que el sueño le aliviara al menos un poco.

Estaba tan helado. Para ser casi mediados de Enero estaba demasiado helado. Demasiada nieve, demasiada oscuridad, demasiada… soledad.

No podía evitar mirar a todos lados cada vez que sentía como si la miraran. Buscando, buscando con el corazón desesperado una mirada azul que no aparecía.

Y bajaba el rostro decepcionada. Porque se daba cuenta que estaba sola. Nadie la seguía, nadie la espiaba… nadie la extrañaba.

Intentó distraerse, buscar cosas nuevas que hacer. La señora Pollak le había pedido su ayuda en la puesta en escena de una nueva exposición de un artista desconocido y muy bueno. Además habían aceptado su oferta de crear un jardín de niños aledaño al Petrow Hospital, el hospital mágico más importante en Sofía. Muchos proyectos que muy luego se contrapusieron a su enseñanza en la pequeña escuelita. Vasilka, su anciana amiga, le ofreció el puesto a una de sus nietas y aunque al principio Briana se opuso a dejar a sus alumnos, el anhelo de crear el jardín la inspiró.

Eso y una cosa más.

Ya no podía seguir el sendero cada tarde. Cada paso le parecía una tortura. Terminaban las clases y su pecho se agitaba con la cruel punzada de la esperanza. Esperanza que después se convertía en amarga realidad.

Él no volvió nunca más al sendero.

Solo una tarde, la penúltima antes de dejar la escuelita, sintió esa emocionante sensación en la espalda. Sintió un fuego que le llegaba a la piel, a la mejilla y sin disimulo, sin pensar, se giró y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada. Dentro, su corazón empezó a palpitar vibrante, como despertando y rechazando la sangre fría que empezaba a congelarlo.

Pero todo había sido una engañosa sensación. Nadie estaba allí.

Y a pesar que nadie salió a su encuentro, el resto del camino no podía dejar de sentirla. Por eso antes de entrar a su casa dio un último y escrutador vistazo a todo a su alrededor.

En su cabeza la voz interna suplicaba en su agonía.

"Por Merlín… Dime que él está aquí... ¿Por qué no se deja ver?... Has que aparezca… dile que venga… Merlín… Merlín…"

Pero no tuvo más remedio que entrar. Merlín no había escuchado sus súplicas.

Los siguientes días solo comprobaba que efectivamente Ron Weasley se había marchado de su vida. Entonces, ella tenía que arrancarlo de cuajo de su corazón.

Así que se tomó como un alivio empezar su nueva actividad en Sofía. Viajaba todos lunes, miércoles y viernes, y trabajaba sin parar para no sentir, para no pensar. La señora Pollak trataba de distraerla de sus labores, la invitaba a pasear, a buscar talentos nuevos. A escapar del trabajo para tomar un Vodka. Briana sonreía agradecida de sus gestos, pero ella solo quería concentrarse en su tarea.

Una tarde la joven mujer realizaba una selección de las mejores obras del pintor a exponer. Una buena cantidad de cuadros estaban a su alrededor y ella los observaba y analizaba los colores, la textura, buscaba la interpretación de la escena. Tan afanada estaba que no sintió a su amiga aproximarse.

Ese cuadro no me gusta tanto. Es como si se hubiera hecho por obligación. No por impulso propio — le oyó de decir a su lado.

No es malo, pero si… tiene razón. No tiene espíritu. De seguro solo fue hecho para cumplir con la cuota — dicho esto la joven lo dejó sobre un pequeño montoncito — ¿Ya es hora de irse a Plovdiv? — preguntó al momento de voltearse a verla.

Aun no. Es temprano. Solo intento que despejes un poco esa cabeza. Has estado metida aquí casi todo el día. El viernes estarás afanada desde primera hora en el hospital. Necesitas un Vodka — sonrió Vasilka

Que divertido que para usted todo se solucione con un vodka. Gracias, pero tengo que tener la mente sobria, sino haré un mal trabajo —

Por hoy ya es suficiente — la anciana la levantó de la silla y sin que la joven pudiera resistirse mucho tiempo, le puso el abrigo y la sacó a pequeños empujones del lugar.

Caminaron en medio de la gente hasta que la señora Pollak la metió en un saloncito de té refinado. Se sentaron y tan pronto fueron atendidas, Vasilka pidió dos Cafés a la rusa. Briana movía la cabeza con una triste sonrisa en los labios. Vasilka reía bajito como lo hacen las viejitas que han hecho una travesura para entretener a las nietas.

Su Hijo no la dejará salir otra vez conmigo si la siente llegar con aliento a Vodka otra vez — le dijo Briana en forma de dulce regaño.

Mi hijo es un aburrido. No le permito que me domine. Tiene más parecido con mi hermana que conmigo. Ni su padre era tan "Búlgaro". Además un vodka es lo mejor para entibiar mis viejos huesos. Este invierno se ha puesto extrañamente más helado de lo que yo recuerde —

Si — dijo Briana con un tono melancólico en la voz — de pronto se ha puesto… muy frío —

El mesero llegó con las tazas y luego de un tierno "gracias" de Vasilka, el hombre se retiró. La anciana chocó brevemente sus palmas un par de veces y dio un sorbo a su "café". Briana acentuó un poquito más su sonrisa.

Bebé, pequeña. Así tus mejillas tomarán un poco de color—

Trago a trago su conversación navegó entre un amplio tópico de temas. La exposición, el Jardín de niños, la propuesta de trabajar en la biblioteca de Sofía. La beca de estudios promocionada por una prestigiosa universidad en Irlanda…

¿Cómo están las cosas con tu esposo, mi niña?— preguntó sorpresivamente Vasilka.

Eh… normal… —

Hace semanas que quiero preguntarte algo. Algo que me tiene muy intrigada —

Briana se puso nerviosa. No quería preguntas que no supiera como contestar. Pero no quería ser seca con Vasilka. Ella había sido como una madre cariñosa en un sitio agreste. Su silencio atentó a la mujer a continuar.

Aún no me explicas el porqué tuve que mentirle a tu esposo. Tampoco que llegaras a mi casa así, alterada, llorosa. Con el aspecto desordenado. He respetado tu silencio, pero creo que merezco saber en qué lío me he metido —

Yo… Vasilka… yo…—

No temas ser juzgada. No soy un tribunal, solo soy una vieja águila de la estepa. Mis ojos están nublados ya, pero aun puedo ver lejos —

Y… ¿Qué es lo que ve?— prefirió preguntar Briana. Tal vez así podría saber que decir.

Veo una flor que estaba saliendo de en medio de la nieve. Estaba floreciendo tan bella… pero ahora esa flor se está consumiendo por el hielo otra vez —

Los ojos de Briana brillaron por la humedad que asomaba en ellos. Su sonrisa se volvió un dibujo tenue y se giró para mirar al vació.

Hija, te conozco desde que llegaste aquí con Viktor. En ese entonces eras una muchacha aun. Tan joven, tan asustada en un lugar desconocido. Noté fortaleza en tu interior y eso me hizo recordar a mi difunta hija Vania. Te adopté de inmediato y vi como madurabas… pero con los años la hoguera que llevabas se fue consumiendo hasta que solo veía una leve llamita que estaba a punto de morir. Yo no lograba adivinar a qué podía deberse esto pues sabía que tu esposo te amaba más que sí mismo. Pero entonces… de repente esa pequeña llamita fue creciendo otra vez, hasta aquel incidente… hija mía… ¿hay alguien más? ¿Era otro ese combustible de la hoguera que está muriendo de nuevo en ti?—

Briana aspiró aire por la boca, necesitaba aplacar el llanto que estaba a punto de arrastrarla. Pestañeó intentando atrapar las lágrimas.

No sé… perdón… fue algo que no pude controlar…— se le apretó la garganta. Bebió otro sorbo de Vodka para mitigar un doloroso gemido— Fue un error… una locura… Lo lamento… perdóneme por decepcionarla…—

Briana, no es a mí a quien debes dar explicaciones. Aunque debo decirte que Viktor no merece esa tristeza, debo admitir que en el breve tiempo de tu locura, como tú la llamas, vi en ti una mujer nueva. Te veías tan alegre y nerviosa al mismo tiempo —

No debí… no debí— solo repetía la castaña.

¿Él se marchó?—

Sí… pero fui yo quien terminó con todo… no podía seguir lastimando a Viktor… Él me ama tanto, él me cuida, me consiente. Ese otro… ese otro solo me estaba llevando a un abismo…—

Y hubieras caído a ese abismo con una hermosa sonrisa… lo sé… por algo soy más vieja. Hay hombres que son ráfagas descontroladas, o ríos de torrente irresistible. Siempre te llevan de los cabellos y debo decir que nosotras a veces no podemos controlar el instinto primitivo de ser doblegadas. No hay nada más excitante que un hombre que te atrapa con una sola mirada—

Fui débil, pero… le juro que no llegamos tan lejos… Viktor sigue siendo el único hombre en mi vida… ese otro no me tuvo en sus brazos…—

Quizás haya sido mejor así. Si ese hombre en la cama te hubiera enloquecido… ya no habría forma de que pudieras escapar de él —

El llanto ya no pudo ser retenido por más tiempo. Briana secaba como podía su rostro. Vasilka le tomó de una mano y se la apretó con ternura mirándola fijamente.

Si él se marchó, lo mejor es recuperar lo que amenazaste. Da lo mejor de ti a Viktor. Lucha por defender tu hogar… dale un hijo, mi niña… ya verás que cuando eso pase todo se solucionará. Y con el tiempo recordarás esa pasión como algo hermoso pero lejano —

Usted… ¿usted cree que debería embarazarme?—

Así llegaría a ti el amor de tu vida… a un hijo siempre se le ama más que a hombre alguno y ese nuevo ser te amaría toda su vida—

Lo dice con convicción—

Sí, hablo desde la experiencia. Una vez yo amé a un hombre con brutalidad. Pero tuve que decidir entre él y mi familia… Mis hijos me necesitaban mucho más y en esa época la separación era imperdonable. Un pecado. Debí elegir entre perder a mis hijos y vivir un intenso amor o sacrificar ese amor y consagrarme a mis pequeños. Él se fue y solo me quedó el recuerdo maravilloso. Su recuerdo y la compañía de mi preciosa Vania, hasta que ella también debió irse de mi vida —

Su hija Vania…—

No, no era hija de mi esposo. Aunque Stanislav siempre la adoró creyendo que era suya. Y Vania lo amaba demasiado. Y justamente fue Stanislav quien la retuvo en sus brazos la mañana que ella murió. Él jamás fue el mismo desde ese día. Ahora sé, con los años, que hice una buena elección. Todos mis hijos tuvieron un padre grandioso. Y eso me hace feliz —

Briana se fue calmando. Claro, sus experiencias eran distintas, pero ambas habían caído bajo el arrebato de un hombre que no era su marido. Al menos a Briana la tranquilizaba que Vasilka la comprendiera.

Dos días más pasaron. Era sábado y el cielo estaba despejado aunque hacía mucho frío. La señora Krum quiso aspirar aire fresco y despejar la mente. Salió en su coche a pasear. Por el camino se entretuvo con el paisaje, el aroma, los sonidos. No quería pensar. Solo quería intentar una vez más amar ese pedazo de tierra llamado Bulgaria. Porque Bulgaria era Viktor y ella en verdad deseaba amarlo.

Desde el día de la profunda conversación con su mejor amiga, Briana había estado cavilando la idea de salvar su matrimonio. Total… Viktor era lo único que tenía en el mundo. Lo único real, lo único concreto.

Bajó del vehículo y quiso estirar las piernas. Alejarse y encontrar un espacio libre.

Caminó, y caminó sin prisa por la hermosa colina. De pronto una desagradable sensación de alejarse la asaltó. Miró a todos lados confusa. Solo hacía unos segundos estaba sumergida en pensamientos profundos y agradecida del paisaje que la calmaba, pero ahora se sentía incómoda, molesta, apresurada por marcharse. Eso no podía ser normal. Terca, rodeó el amplio terreno sin encontrar forma de traspasarlo. Siempre la sensación la molestaba. Ya vencida, prefirió alejarse y tomó un casi oculto sendero hacia el sur. Pisó con cuidado ya que la nieve se había solidificado en algunos tramos y estaba resbaladiza. Pasó silenciosa y agradada por la situación. Nunca hacía esa clase de cosas, pero esta vez le entretenía, le despejaba, la distraía.

A un par de docenas de metros, se detuvo en seco. Una figura se encontraba semi escondida junto a un árbol y tallaba algo en él. Briana se agachó y evitando hacer ruido alguno se aproximó. No bastó demasiado para reconocer esa espalda, esos cabellos que escapaban de la gorra de piel. Se estremeció completa. Tanto que resbaló y casi cae haciendo un tremendo ruido de ramas. La silueta en la distancia se giró de inmediato y le apuntó con la varita.

¿Qué…? — pero no dijo nada más.

Tengo que entrar a la mansión Ruskit lo antes posible. Tengo que encontrar esos planos de una vez por todas. Secuestraremos a Yaxley hoy mismo—

¿Estás seguro? ¿No sería muy precipitado?—

No me importa. Tengo que terminar esta misión lo antes posible—

Pero es peligroso. Al menos dime si tienes un plan—

Planes… desde que era un niño Hermione inventaba un montón de planes y en el momento importante se iban al cuerno. Al final siempre teníamos que hacer lo primero que se nos ocurría—

Heath… No podemos llegar y meternos allí. Yaxley necesita una escusa para entrar. Nosotros ni siquiera lo hemos espiado como para conocer su rutina…—

¡ Qué más da!... Tengo que irme Lub. Tengo demasiados problemas en Inglaterra y debo irme ya. Hoy secuestraremos a Yaxley y hoy mismo me meto a buscar los planos en la mansión—

¿Y el arma? No sabemos nada de ella—

¡Algo encontraré siendo Yaxley! Ya no me queda tiempo—

Luboslav lo miró preocupado. Algo realmente malo debía estar pasando en Inglaterra para que su superior deseara marcharse tan intempestivamente.

Insisto que tenemos que hacer esto bien, Heath. A tontas y a locas solo nos sentenciaremos—

¡Maldición, ya te dije que no tengo más tiempo!—

El muchacho se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la ventana para atisbar en la oscuridad.

No voy a arriesgar mi trasero solo porque tengas la cabeza caliente. Meterse con Yaxley no es lo mismo que con el primer ministro. Este tipo es un demonio y podemos meter la pata hasta el fondo. Ayer torturó a un compañero. Si no es por Krum, que para suerte de todos se dio una vuelta en el campo de entrenamiento, lo mata. Solo cuando Krum se metió en medio las cosas se calmaron. Él y Yaxley pelearon y tu compatriota tuvo que tragarse su orgullo cuando vio que todos estábamos detrás de Krum respaldándolo y él estaba solo. Pronto Lestrange se apareció ahí y lo alejó. Pero tuvo que aguantarse las protestas de Krum sobre como éramos tratados. Te digo que si por Yaxley fuera, Krum hubiera muerto ahí mismo. Pero Lestrange lo dominó—

Sé quién es Yaxley — masculló el pelirrojo— sé cómo se comporta—

Entonces trata de calmarte, Heath. Sabes que no puedes llegar y hacer las cosas. Eres muy impulsivo y la regarás toda. Primero sigamos al viejo ese. Investiguémoslo bien. Y cuando estemos seguros lo secuestramos y lo suplantas—

Merlín— Ron se pasó las manos por el rostro— Eso va a demorar días, tal vez semanas —

Pero no nos queda otra cosa—

¿Al menos ya terminaste de traducir la carpeta?—

Lub se encogió en sí mismo. Fijó su vista en un punto lejano para evitar mirar directamente a su superior. Llevaba bastante tramo traducido, pero temía decirle a Ron lo que estaba encontrando. Él mismo no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban descubriendo.

He transcrito algo, pero con tanto entrenamiento se me ha hecho difícil. Además me llegó el rumor que nos internarán. Si es así no podré llevar la carpeta conmigo—

Pero al menos ya has leído los documentos. ¿Qué dicen?—

Ya te dije, es como un manifiesto. Leyes nuevas —

¿Qué leyes?— preguntó imperativamente el inglés.

No te descargues conmigo. Me tienes trabajando como esclavo y más encima me tratas peor que a un elfo doméstico—

Bien, bien… ¿Cómo es eso que te van a internar?—

Lo escuché esta mañana. Quieren que estemos en la base todo el tiempo posible. Las barracas están casi listas—

Con mayor razón debemos secuestrar a Yaxley cuanto antes. Después no podrás salir—

Lo sé, pero es mejor idear algo que lanzarnos al vacío como idiotas—

Ron caminó hasta el muchacho y también se puso a mirar por la ventana.

Mañana empezaremos a seguir a ese malnacido. Tú encuentra la manera de descubrir donde se aloja y del resto me encargo yo—

¿No vas a hacer algún disparate?—

Ya suenas como Harry. No, me concentraré en solo saber cada cosa que hace—

Tal como Ron había ordenado, Luboslav se encargó de averiguar donde se hospedaba el ex mortifago. Después el pelirrojo empezó un seguimiento exhaustivo de su compatriota. Tal como lo había hecho con Krum, Ron se levantaba antes del alba para llegar junto con el sol a la puerta del hospedaje de Yaxley. Lo seguía todo el día y por la noche lo dejaba en su alojamiento otra vez. Pero eso no era suficiente.

Había ordenado a Lub espiarlo dentro de la base para saber cuándo iría a la mansión Ruskit para así estar preparados al momento de suplantarlo.

Lub solo dijo que a él le tocaba siempre la parte más fea del trabajo.

Seguir a Yaxley no era como seguir a Krum, Lestrange o a Zabini. Zabini era un despistado, Krum estaba siempre sumergido en sus pensamientos y a Lestrange simplemente no se le podía seguir, pero Yaxley. Ese era otra cosa.

El largo periodo en el cual el ex mortifago estuvo prófugo le había proporcionado el acertado hábito de cuidarse la espalda. Yaxley estaba siempre atento al movimiento de hasta la más pequeña de las hojas, atisbaba en el aire el olor del enemigo. Vigilaba el mismo todo a su alrededor antes de dar el primer paso. Ron prácticamente tenía que dejar de respirar para no emitir sonido alguno. El mismo Lub casi se delata la única vez que lo siguió. El muchacho había comentado que casi se había orinado del miedo a ser descubierto.

Al final de cada jornada, Ron caía sobre su cama como un saco de papas. Seguir a Yaxley le agotaba hasta el pensamiento.

Tengo que continuar. Yaxley es la clave para entrar al nido de la serpientes — decía hundiéndose en las sábanas. Antes de caer rendido.

Una tarde estaba aburrido esperando a Yaxley a las afueras del centro de operaciones. Había salido tan temprano por la mañana que se había olvidado de cambiar el color de sus cabellos y el de sus ojos. La verdad que la meticulosidad con la que Yaxley se movía le imponía una exigencia que le hacía olvidar no solo cambiar su aspecto sino también liberarse de los problemas. Todo era mantenerse invisible, pisar con extremo cuidado, mantener una velocidad constante e indetectable, no hacer ruido… no pensar.

Por lo que había averiguado Lub, esa tarde Yaxley estaría ocupado con los reclutas nuevos. Por eso Ron se tomó un breve descanso. Se alejó a una distancia prudente y se escurrió entre unos árboles. Entonces otra vez las aflicciones le abrumaron.

Harry no había vuelto a comunicarse. Y ahora sí que Ron estaba ansioso por noticias. Saber de la salud de James, de Ginny, de Susan… saber cómo estaba su pequeñito.

Su pequeñito… que extraño y emocionante sonaba eso.

No sabía que sentir. De verdad no sabía. Ese niño no tenía la culpa de los egoísmos de sus padres. Ron no había querido engendrarlo, pero ya estaba ahí metido en su vida. Y Ron no sabía ser padre. Ser tío era lo más hermoso que le había pasado, pero ser padre… ser padre…

Poco a poco el pensamiento del pelirrojo se fue trasladando de ese chiquito que aun no conocía hasta el rostro hermoso de ella. Merlín, no podía olvidarla.

Sabía que había dejado la escuelita. Pero que hacía ahora le era por completo desconocido. Era mejor así. Ahora no sabía a dónde encontrarla en las tardes. No había tentación.

Pero la extrañaba… como la extrañaba.

Sacó su navaja e inconscientemente empezó a horadar en el tronco más cercano. La corteza fue cediendo hasta que ante sus ojos apareció una hache mal labrada. Sonrió, con la varita hubiera salido mucho mejor. Luego y también llevado por su yo interno, la navaja fue cerrando los extremos de la letra. Redondeó los extremos superior e inferior y profundizó el arco de en medio.

La letra B se fue rebelando. Tosca pero legible. Ron sopló para quitar las astillas y estaba punto de escribir una nueva letra cuando un ruido estridente lo interrumpió.

Se giró en vilo decidido a atacar de inmediato…

Pero solo le bastó una mirada para que la mano le temblara.

¿Qué?...— pero no dijo nada más.

Ella estaba allí a una discreta distancia. Sus manos se aferraban a las ramas gruesas de un árbol. Sus piernas se apoyaban torpemente en el hielo. Fue tan repentina la aparición y tan extraña su contorsión para mantenerse en pie que Ron no pudo evitar sonreír un segundo frunciendo las cejas. Y entonces…

Briana resbaló irremediablemente. La caída iba a ser espantosa pero Ron reaccionó a tiempo. Movió la varita y la mujer quedó suspendida en el aire a centímetros del suelo. Luego y suavemente, Ron la fue acercando hasta que la puso en lugar seguro y verticalmente. Después la liberó. Briana se puso roja como un tomate y solo atinaba a cerrar y abrir la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Debió ponerse calzado más apropiado para caminar en el hielo. ¿Qué hace aquí? Pude herirla—

Briana se mordió los labios y bajó la vista. Estaba avergonzada, pero sobretodo nerviosa. Y sensible al trato lejano que Ron había establecido entre ambos.

Solo quise dar una vuelta para distraerme…— balbuceó.

Este no es lugar para usted. Es mejor que se devuelva. Además está empezando a correr un viento seco y frío—

El pecho de Ron estaba emocionado. Esa sorpresa no se la esperaba. Verla sin proponerse buscarla. Verla preciosa y avergonzada. Verla… Merlín… verla al fin.

¿Y usted?... ¿qué hace aquí?— le preguntó ella de vuelta extrañada. De pronto movió su cabeza para mirar que estaba haciendo él antes que ella se apareciera en forma tan lamentable.

De inmediato y como si fuera un adolescente sorprendido en falta, Ron intentó ocultar la B tallada en el tronco con su propio cuerpo. Ahora era él quien tenía el rostro carmesí y se mordía el labio inferior.

Solo hacía rayas en el tronco. Paseaba nada más… ¿ No cree que está un poco lejos de su casa? En una hora oscurecerá. Es mejor que se vaya —

Se cuidarme muy bien sola—

Puede ser, pero este lugar no es seguro—

¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?— inquirió ella cruzándose de brazos.

Ron no pasó por alto el tuteo. Mordió sus labios para matar la sonrisa que pugnaba por florecer. Ahora, con las mejillas aun sonrosadas y cruzada de brazos estaba irresistiblemente adorable. Todo su ser lo empujaba hacia ella, pero se controló. Tenía que controlarse.

No quiero ser grosero, pero creo que ese es asunto mío—

Entonces no me preguntes a mí lo que estoy haciendo ni me digas que hacer—

Molesta por la respuesta fría y la distancia que Ron había impuesto entre ambos, Briana se volteó y empezó a zapatear sin cuidado por el improvisado sendero. Ron la vio alejarse y un Dejá vu lo mareó. Ver a Briana patear la nieve tratando de alejarse era igual que todas esas veces que Hemione se alejó de él enojada por algo que había hecho. Un dolor dulce le punzó despacio. La sonrisa triste al fin triunfó en sus labios.

Solo una veintena de pasos pudo dar la castaña antes de resbalar otra vez en el hielo. En su desesperación trató de sacar la varita, pero ya era tarde. Otra varita estaba salvándola una segunda vez del porrazo seguro.

No importa que me odie por esto, pero es mejor sacarla en una pieza de este lugar—

Levitándola, Ron la llevó por un camino seguro. Briana protestó y esto obligó a Ron a soltarla con la condición que se mantuviera callada. Ella obedeció y el resto del camino estuvieron avanzando en un silencio absoluto.

Ron miraba hacia adelante y a los costados muy atento a cualquier movimiento de ramas y sonidos extraños. Briana lo miraba de reojo notando que tenía la varita fuertemente afirmada.

Era un lugar desierto pero no por ello tan peligroso como para tales medidas de seguridad. Ella no entendía el actuar de ese hombre.

¿Puede apresurar el paso? Alguien puede aparecer en cualquier momento—

¿Alguien como quien? ¿Qué es lo que pasa en este lugar en realidad?—

Nada. Solo tomo precauciones. Eso es todo—

Otra vez enfurruñada por tan lacónicas palabras, Briana se movió con más premura. Al cabo de no mucho tiempo ya estaban a un metro del coche de la mujer. Ron se giró en redondo revisando cada rincón, cada sombra. Briana cada vez estaba más intrigada.

¿Quiero saber qué pasa?—

Nada, Solo métase en su coche y lárguese. Ya es de noche y yo no puedo ser su guardaespaldas personal a cada momento. Tengo otras cosas que hacer—

No necesito un guardaespaldas. Menos tú. Quiero que me digas que tiene de raro este lugar. Tiene hechizos de repelencia de magos. Ya lo comprobé. Y tú ahora te comportas como un loco…—

Yo estoy loco ¿No se lo aclaré una vez?—

¿Vas a seguir comportante tan cortante conmigo?—

La pregunta le Salió del corazón. Ron seguía lejano. Frío. Eso la estaba hiriendo profundamente.

Ron tragó saliva y se permitió por un momento mirarla con toda su dulzura. Pero solo un momento. Estaban desprotegidos en sitio peligroso y no podía perder el norte. Además había sido ella quien había establecido las reglas, las distancias. Y Ron no pensaba traspasarlas. No más.

Buenas noches, señora Krum. Conduzca con cuidado— fue lo único que dijo.

Imbécil—

La palabra había salido de la más profunda de sus heridas. Se abalanzó para pegarle un manotazo en el pecho pero Ron retrocedió de inmediato evitando cualquier contacto entre ambos.

Briana, en serio. Váyase — le dijo en un tono más dulce pero no menos firme — Vaya a su casa, es tarde—

Ron vio como sus ojos tintineaban al reflejo de las estrellas. La humedad los estaba inundando. Le estremeció tanto que estuvo a punto de abrazarla y besarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero entonces recordó que tenía que dejarla ir. Que ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa.

Briana hizo un puchero y dio la vuelta para subirse a su auto y partir apretando con violencia el acelerador. Ron solo pudo seguir con la vista el vehículo hasta que se perdió en la lejanía y solo podía escuchar el sonido del motor en la distancia.

Dolió… dolió dejarla marchar.

Adiós, preciosa- susurró

Que triste le había resultado la despedida.


	28. La Perdición de la Luciérnaga

Buenas noches:

Al fin pude terminar este capítulo que les digo es ahora uno de mis favoritos. Los venía imaginando en mi cabeza desde hace muchos meses y ya no hallaba la hora de escribirlo. Y aquí está.

No quiero demorar más su lectura así que solo les dejo el tema musical que lo acompaña, "Deliver me" de la grandiosa Sarah Brightman

watch?v=d3C0H7E1QsQ

Muchos saludos

Emily (apasionada) Weasley

Capítulo 28: "La Perdición de la Luciérnaga"

Estaba furiosa. Furiosa con él. Furiosa con ella misma. Cada cierto tiempo golpeaba el volante mientras las condenadas lágrimas se desparramaban por su rostro fuera de todo control. Con rabia e impotencia las secaba violentamente, pero esas malditas no dejaban de salir.

Cuando ya estuvo a mucha distancia y cuando su resistencia se vio por completo sobrepasada, Briana detuvo el auto y se echó contra el volante a llorar.

Te odio, te odio… vete al diablo – decía entre jadeos llorosos.

Descargó todo lo que tenía dentro y se marchó a su casa a una velocidad lenta. Al llegar no quiso otra cosa que meterse a la cama. Los ojos le pesaban y le dolían, pero el corazón lo tenía apretado y mellado. Solo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo, de todos y de él.

Pero el sueño solo le trajo su rostro en medio de la noche. Sus ojos color cielo, su gesto tosco, su voz…

Su trato lejano, frío.

Despertó y se quedó mirando el techo. ¿Acaso no era mejor así? ¿Qué él se alejara y se trataran como los completos desconocidos que eran? ¿Acaso no había sido ella quien decidiera terminar con esa equivocada relación?

Sí, así había sido. Ella había tomado la decisión correcta. Había priorizado el amor sincero de Viktor a la obstinada pasión de Ron. Una pasión loca, terca, machista.

Hice bien… hice bien en alejarme de él- se repetía una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, ahora se sentía despreciada. Ron había sido tan cortante, tan altivo. No le había dicho ni una sola vez que la extrañaba. Ningún gesto se reflejó en su rostro. Su mirada estaba blindada. Era imposible ver a través de ella. Ron se estaba comportando tal cual ella solo fuera una extraña.

Y eso la había herido en lo más profundo.

Y para colmo no había querido decirle nada de lo que hacía en ese lugar. No explicaba su comportamiento. No revelaba sus secretos.

Y eso era tan molesto y angustiante como su actuar con ella.

Deja de pensar en él… aléjate, olvídalo. Porque parece… que él ya se está olvidando de ti-

El lunes siguiente se sumergió en el trabajo y no permitió ser interrumpida. Trabajó, trabajó y trabajó sin parar. Se movía de un lado al otro y no dejaba de hacer todo lo que se ponía por delante. Ni siquiera Vasilka pudo calmar el volcán que reinaba en el pecho de la castaña. Briana quería cansarse, llegar a su casa exhausta y dormirse de inmediato. Así no pasaría otra noche en vela y pensando en ese pelirrojo que no la dejaba dormir.

En vano esperó que apareciera en cualquier rincón. Pues, a pesar de su gélido actuar la última vez que lo vio, tenía la vaga esperanza que la buscara después de todo. Pero no.

A veces, involuntariamente, registraba su alrededor en busca de una señal, un movimiento furtivo, una silueta dibujada en el paisaje. Se quedaba por largo rato girando despacio y anhelándolo. Pero era inútil.

Al quinto día entendió que él ya no volvería nunca más. Y comprender esa realidad le desesperó.

Maldición, ella estaba segura que él iría por ella. Que la arrastraría del brazo gritándole que ella suya y que estaría con él aunque no quisiera. Que la doblegaría y que la seduciría con esa irresistible energía que encerraba en su cuerpo, en su voz.

¿Ya no la deseaba? ¿Ya no la quería para él? ¿Acaso tenía el ego tan herido por su rechazo que no pensaba volver?

Si es por orgullo, yo puedo ser peor… mucho peor…- rezongó apretando los puños una de esas noches de insomnio.

Porque Briana Krum podía ser muy orgullosa si lo deseaba.

Mas, con el paso de los días ese orgullo se fue convirtiendo en tristeza. Una tristeza que la aletargaba. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Una y otra vez las imágenes de su último encuentro se paseaban en su mente. Su distancia, su seriedad tan propia de los primeros días de conocerlo. Luego esas imágenes se trasladaban a esas veces en que era tierno, amable. Otras a sus arrebatos, a sus ojos brillantes en medio de una pelea. También, los dolorosamente dulces recuerdos de esa tarde en la que lloroso y herido llegó ante ella la acuciaban. Su angustia, su llanto de niño asustado. Sus ojos buscando consuelo y protección. Sus abrazos tratando de retenerla con desesperación. Sus besos…

Merlín… como extrañaba sus besos.

Más de una vez se detenía en medio de alguna labor en la galería o en el jardín y cerraba los ojos. Entonces su pecho se emocionaba con la expectativa de que de pronto un aliento tibio abrasaría su lóbulo o su cuello. Que unas manos fuertes le encadenarían de la cintura. Que una boca atrapara la suya y la besara apasionadamente…

Al abrir los ojos volvía a la fría realidad de estar sola… muy sola.

Para empeorar las cosas, Viktor insistía en volver a su habitación. La buscaba, la presionaba. Briana quería hacer las cosas bien y retomar su vida de casada con su esposo, pero aunque su mente estuviera completamente de acuerdo con ello, su cuerpo y en especial su corazón se resistían. Era tan difícil poder sentirse atraída por Viktor, desear sus besos, sus caricias. No la emocionaban, no le hacían suspirar…

Pero los besos de Ron… las caricias de Ron… esas la envolvían…

No podía evitarlo más. No podía negarlo más. Tenía que volver a morir en su mirada. Tenía que estremecerse de nuevo con la vibración de su voz. ¿Qué puede hacer una luciérnaga cuando el calor de una llama la reclama? Solo volar hasta ella y morir en su fuego...

Así... así se sentía Briana.

Briana, Briana… ¿Por qué siempre termino olvidando todo por ti?-

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en un punto inexistente. La pequeña luz en la mesita de noche era lo único que lo alumbraba. Sus brazos le servían de almohada.

Se había quedado pegado al piso después que ella se marchara y solo al rato recordó que estaba esperando a Yaxley escondido en el bosquecito. Se había girado en redondo y corrido el tramo hasta el lugar en donde siempre el enemigo se desvanecía pero después de esperar por una hora comprendió que éste ya se había largado. Apurado, había desaparecido para tratar de dar con él en su hospedaje pero descubrió que no había llegado a ese lugar. Le había perdido el rastro.

Ahora ya a mitad de la madrugada aun no podía dormir pensando en ella. Que ganas había sentido de retenerla. De abrazarla y ahogarla a besos, abrumarla de caricias. Estaba tan hermosa enojada, tan bella sonrosada. Pero sabía que ahora estaba herida en su orgullo.

No negó que eso lo satisfizo un poco. Ahora ella sabía que se sentía.

Suspiró. Que similares podían ser a veces las cosas. Que similares podían ser Briana y Hermione también. Y que fuerte podía ser la atracción que ellas habían ejercido en él en su propio momento.

Se acomodó en las sábanas. Tenía que dormir un poco si quería hacer bien su trabajo al día siguiente. Tenía que memorizar la rutina de Yaxley para caer sobre él y suplantarlo. Tenía que concentrarse, priorizar. Briana era solo una quimera que lo desviaba de sus objetivos. Lo confundía y lo debilitaba. Debía olvidarla, sacarla de su mundo definitivamente. Ahora todo debía girar en torno a su misión y luego… a la llegada de su primogénito.

Ella ya no tenía cabida en su mundo.

Los siguientes días se avocó a su meta. No se permitió por ningún motivo salirse de los parámetros establecidos. Siguió a Yaxley como si fuera su sombra. Escaneó todos los alrededores de las colinas del norte de Plovdiv. Se internó en el bosquecito tras la oficina de Krum. Viajó a Nikopol guiado por los rumores que Lub había escuchado de que por ahí saldría la avanzada que prepararía la salida del grueso del ejército búlgaro. Se dedicó por completo a estudiar la región y confeccionar el mapa detallado con el Danubio como punto clave.

Todo, todo con tal de borrar a Briana de su mente. Pero era imposible. Cada noche su recuerdo lo aplastaba.

Quería verla una vez más.

Aun así se resistió a su deseo. Había cosas importantes que atender.

Lub le preocupaba. El muchacho estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y sus informes le estaban aclarando muchas dudas, pero inexplicablemente demoraba la traducción de la carpeta y tampoco le decía cual era su contenido. También había notado que cada vez que el tema salía a la luz el chico se tensaba y al final siempre terminaba cambiando el tópico.

Le estaba ocultando algo.

Luego de pensar mucho en su viaje a Nikopol, Ron decidió acorralar al muchacho. Tenía que decirle de una vez por todas que demonios estaba pasando, que decía la bendita carpeta. Ron odiaba que le escondieran cosas, que le ocultaran las situaciones. Lub podía ser un muchacho talentoso y eficiente, pero si le estaba ocultando algo grave se iba a ganar con merecimiento absoluto una gran paliza. Y esta vez no iba a sentir remordimiento por romperle la madre.

Pero no solo Lub lo tenía intrigado. No había podido saber absolutamente nada del arma. Lub se había arriesgado y había metido la nariz muy profundamente en la base, pero simplemente allí no había nada que les diera un indicio. Por su parte, Ron se había partido la espalda acechando a Yaxley y a Krum, pero tampoco había conseguido gran cosa. Y estaba seguro que Zabini era lo suficientemente imbécil como para que le confiaran algo tan importante. Tenía que entrar sí o sí a la mansión Ruskit y enfrentar a Lestrange si era necesario. Todo le indicaba que solo Lestrange estaba involucrado en ese proyecto.

Y los planos… también necesitaban los planos de la invasión.

Demasiadas cosas en la mente… y un hijo en camino.

Ron sentía que su cabeza le iba a explotar.

Por Harry se enteró que Susan había mejorado. Los sanadores le estaban dando una poción para que el bebé se aferrara a su vientre y el pequeño, como todo un guerrero Weasley, estaba luchando muy duro por sobrevivir.

Digno hijo tuyo- le había dicho Harry con diversión- Tan terco como su padre. Quiere vivir a toda costa-

Para la tranquilidad de Ron, Harry se había encargado de proteger a su primogénito y a la madre. Había encargado que Susan fuera trasladada a una sección resguardada en San Mungo y pedido a Arthur dejar todas sus labores para estar pendiente de la seguridad de su nuera y su nieto. Cuando Ron le preguntó si le había dicho la verdad a su padre Harry le dijo que le había dicho medias verdades. Que había llegado la secreta información que deseaban eliminar a Ron y que se temía por su familia. Por supuesto el patriarca de los Weasley se había alarmado sobre manera y angustiado por todos los suyos. Harry le trató de calmar aludiendo que era a Ron a quien querían y que por eso había que proteger a Susan. Arthur lo comprendió, pero Harry sabía que no iba a estar tranquilo.

El viejo no es tonto, Harry. Ahora va a estar pendiente de todo lo que hagas. Su sangre está en peligro. Te digo, papá puede parecer muy tranquilo, pero cuando le tocan algo suyo saca a la bestia Weasley que duerme en él. Ya verás como te acorrala para que le digas toda la verdad-

Lo sé, pero por ahora quiero mantenerlo ocupado con tu mujer-

¿Le contaste a Susan la verdad?-

No, no me atreví. Ya bastante tiene con su delicado estado de salud. Solo termina pronto en Bulgaria y vuelve, es mejor que tú arregles las cosas con ella-

Sí…- fue lo único que Ron pudo decir.

Ron… no irás a reclamarle, ¿verdad?... al fin y al cabo ahora están unidos para siempre, y Ron… ser padre es lo mejor que puede pasarte-

Harry… tengo la cabeza llena de líos ahora. En algún momento Susan y yo tendremos que hablar muy en serio. Pero ahora solo cuídala… a ella y a mi hijo-

El clima de fines de Enero seguía frío. Sin dudas este sería el invierno más rudo en mucho tiempo en Bulgaria. Ron cada noche llegaba entumecido y tembloroso y lo único que lo calmaba un poco era un café negro e hirviente. Lub había disminuido sus visitas a dos por semana y eran demasiado breves como para atraparlo. Siempre estaba inquieto mirando por la ventana y muy cercano a la puerta, como atento a cualquier movimiento de Ron. Solo bastaba que el pelirrojo se moviera un poquito con rapidez y el chico saltaba como resorte aludiendo que tenía que irse.

¿Qué hay de nuevo en la base?-

Eh... bueno, el entrenamiento se ha vuelto más duro. Prácticamente somos estrujados. Casi no me dejan en libertad y me ha costado vigilar a Yaxley. Y siento que el viejo no me está mirando con buena cara-

¿Y la carpeta?-

Este… ¿Con que tiempo podría traducirla? Estamos entrena que entrena desde el alba y apenas me alcanza el tiempo para venir aquí-

Lub-

Mira, ya es tarde. Si demoro en llegar me darán una paliza. Nos vemos en tres días…-

¡Lub!-

Bye, bye Heath…-

Y salía siempre del cuartito como alma que lleva el diablo.

Bien, Lub. Te lo ganaste. En dos días te daré una grata bienvenida-

Lub estaba sentenciado.

Y preparó todo para esperar a su "compañero". Tenía una buena provisión de Veritaserum, una botella llena de esencia de Díctamo y poción crece huesos. Trataría de ser diplomático con el chico, pero de todos modos le patearía el trasero por estúpido. Por la forma en la que se comportaba era evidente que la carpeta contenía información primordial y ahora toda información era urgente. Luboslav tendría un buen escarmiento por retrasar la misión.

El pelirrojo fue contando los días y su humor cada vez se iba poniendo más denso. Los seguimientos a sus objetivos no daban fruto, Harry le había informado que Malfoy de pronto se había hecho humo y seguía sin dormir bien a causa de pensar en Briana. Para colmo la casera de la pensión estaba sospechando que algo raro pasaba y Ron había tenido una buena pelea con ella. La vieja le había amenazado con tirar todas sus cosas en cualquier momento si no aclaraba su comportamiento. Al final la pobre mujer salió del cuartito pálida como el papel y gritándole que era la última vez que le aguantaba. Ron solo dio un par de zancadas hacia ella con la mirada encendida para que ella se callara de inmediato y escapara aterrada.

No me queda mucho tiempo acá… tendré que buscar un refugio nuevo- se dijo a sí mismo- Y este lugar era perfecto. Demonios-

Al tercer día de espera por Lub, el pelirrojo se dedicó a buscar un nuevo escondite. Había visto una cabañita un precio razonable y meditó su debía comprarla. Así desaparecería limpiamente y obtendría un lugar relativamente cómodo y sin odiosos testigos mirando lo que hacía. Al llegar a su cuarto revisó sus fondos y vio que podía hacer el gasto.

Bien, hoy será mi última noche acá. Esperaré a Lub, te interrogaré y mañana temprano compró la cabañita y me largo-

Lub siempre venía a las 6. Así que Ron dejó todo listo a las 5: 45. Se encaramó en un rincón del cuarto y esperó los quince minutos que quedaban para caerle irremediablemente encima al joven búlgaro. Pero al dar las 6 la puerta no se abrió.

Algo estaba mal. Lub era siempre muy puntual. O había desertado o lo habían descubierto. Ron trató de pensar con rapidez y claridad. ¿Ir por él? ¿Esperar un día más?

Lub sabía demasiado de la misión y si lo habían atrapado en ese mismo momento le estaban sacando la verdad de una manera peor a lo que él mismo hubiera hecho.

Harry va a matarme. No debí meter a Lub en esto… Si escupe no demoran en darme caza-

Los cinco minutos que su cerebro trabajó con afiebrada celeridad fueron tormentosos. Tenía que irse del cuarto de inmediato. Se movió por el lugar buscando ropa, utensilios, objetos personales. Fue metiendo todo en su mochila con violencia mientras miraba una y otra vez por la puerta. Casi tenía todo guardado cuando una luz entró por la ventana y un animal plateado se apareció ante él.

"_**Acuartelados sin salir. Noticias en tres días"**_-__dijo un gato montés plateado en perfecto búlgaro

Bien. Lo que faltaba. ¿Y ahora como sé si es verdad lo que me dice?-

Un nuevo halo de luz apareció por la ventana respondiendo a su pregunta.

_**No secuestro ni deserción. Carpeta bajo árbol. Linda "B", Heath**_-

Perfecto. Ahora descubrió la marca. Cuando lo atrape le haré reír de verdad

De inmediato partió al lugar en donde estaba tallada la letra. Escudriñó por todos lados por si era una trampa pero nada pasó. Tal como había dicho el patronus, la carpeta estaba enterrada bajo una de las raíces del árbol. La hojeó rápidamente y después se desapareció.

Llegó otra vez a su habitación y luego de ordenar un poco empezó a revisar los documentos.

Condenado mocoso. Me dejas la carpeta pero ninguna línea con la traducción. Te voy a deformar esa cara-

Qué molesto estaba. De nuevo estaba completamente solo en la misión. Sin pistas de lo que la carpeta decía y sin paciencia para hacerlo él mismo. Sin Lub para que lo ayudara y acompañara en esa tarea tan aciaga. Sin Briana para que le relajara el pecho y la mente.

Con rudeza guardó la carpeta en el piso falso de la habitación. Luego escarbó en su mochila hasta dar con la última porción de Whisky de fuego que contenía una botella. Por un momento buscó un jarro para llenarlo del alcohol pero después de no dar con él prefirió beber directamente de la botella. Estaba empinando el codo cuando un golpe en la puerta lo alertó. Puso la botella en la mesita y agarrando la varita fue a ver quien estaba del otro lado.

Abrió la puerta de un viaje dispuesto a lanzar de inmediato el primer hechizo.

Pero su mano quedó inmóvil en mitad de camino cuando vio de quien se trataba.

¿Qué… que demonios?... Briana-

Ella lo miró con un brillo furioso en la mirada y avanzó violenta mientras el retrocedió producto de la impresión. Sin saber porque soltó la varita la cual cayó al suelo y rodó unos centímetros lejos de él.

Por un rato solo se quedaron mirando sin decirse palabra alguna. Ron pestañeaba confuso al verla tan enojada, tan desbocada. Los cabellos de Briana parecían manejados por una corriente eléctrica que los erizaba más y más dándole un toque algo salvaje. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío y la rabia. Los labios estaban apretados tan fuerte que estaban casi blancos.

De improviso un sonido seco estalló en el aire. Ron retrocedió otro paso y se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Ahora si que no sabía que diablos estaba pasando.

¡ ¿Está loca?! ¡ ¿por qué me golpea?!-

¡Imbécil! ¡idiota!- fue lo único que la mujer dijo.

¡¿Y ahora que condenada cosa hice?! – atacó él comenzando a sentir la lava en la sangre.

¡No volviste! ¡ No regresaste nunca más!- dijo ella en un reclamo ahogado

Ron no ocultó su extrañeza. La quedó mirando como si la loca fuera ella y no él y tuvo el impulso de devolver el golpe. Pero se contuvo, aun tenía un dejo de cordura dentro.

¡¿No era eso lo que quería?! ¡¿Que la dejara en paz?!¡ Yo solo hice exactamente lo que USTED me ordenó!-

No porque tuviera un poco de cordura iba a mitigar su rabia por la bofetada.

Briana entonces se volvió loca, se lanzó contra Ron y empezó a pegarle puñetazos en el pecho con toda su fuerza. Ron endureció su pecho y la dejó hacer por un rato sin entenderla en absoluto.

Briana… Briana cálmese… ¡Ya basta! ¡esto ya está doliendo!-

¿Por qué… por qué tienes que ser así?- lloriqueó ella- ¡Me confundes! ¡me enfureces!… ¡me haces perder el control!-

Yo no he hecho nada- le devolvió Ron con la voz más ronca- Solo la obedecí… señora-

Ambos se miraron con los ojos encendidos. Ron trataba de controlar las manos que mantenía en puños apretados. Sus brazos rígidos y caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo. El pecho agitado subiendo y bajando por el esfuerzo de contenerse. Briana ahora tenía la cara roja por su reciente actuar y por toda esa impotencia que encerraba y que ya no podía seguir deteniendo. Sus puños estaban tan apretados como los de Ron y respiraba a intervalos interrumpidos por el llanto que quería explotar.

El puchero reflejó toda esa desesperación que le desgarraba por dentro.

Te odio… te odio, Ronald Weasley-

Ron no tuvo ni tiempo de sentir dolor por esas palabras. Antes que pudiera siquiera asimilarlas bien Briana se le había lanzado encima y le besaba con una pasión que lo aturdió de inmediato. Ella simplemente le estaba devorando la boca.

Sorprendido, tardó en comprender lo que pasaba. La miró mientras ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos besándolo angustiosamente. Luego le correspondió intentando alcanzar la velocidad y el ritmo que ella dictaba. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por esa marea que le estaba quitando el aire.

Pero sus brazos seguían rígidos sin moverse un centímetro.

Briana lo abrazaba del cuello férreamente, le besaba cada vez con más pasión. Ron se estaba quedando sin aire y sin voluntad. La lengua de ella lo invadía y él se dejaba, se entregaba sintiendo como le acariciaba la suya.

Ella se separó y aspiró jadeante. Aun estaba medio colgada de su cuello y lo miró ahora no con rabia, sino con dolor.

¿No vas a abrazarme?- preguntó dolida

Ron no dijo nada por un momento. Solo trataba de calmarse a sí mismo.

Usted… no quiere… que le toque…- susurró sin dejar de mirarla.

Maldición, Ron… deja de tratarme así- lloró al fin ella- deja de herirme así-

Briana… no… -

Ella volvió a besarlo, ahora más lento pero no menos angustioso. Se apretó más a él y Ron sintió que su cuerpo respondía a la cercanía. Tenía que alejarla ya.

Bajó el rostro interrumpiendo el beso. Sentía la descarga eléctrica atacar su columna, sus músculos, su cerebro.

Por favor… váyase… no sabe lo que está haciendo… - dijo en susurros con los ojos cerrados

¿Qué… que estoy haciendo?- preguntó ella de la misma manera.

Los besos de Briana se hicieron más lentos, más demandantes. Ron los disfrutaba y luchaba consigo mismo. La lengua de ella volvía a buscar la suya provocando que de su garganta saliera un sonido ronco y vibrante. Subía y bajaba las manos intentando controlarlas. Ella… ella seguía pegándose a él.

No... no… basta…- luchaba. Briana otra vez le robaba la boca.- Detente… no me tientes más…-

Pero Briana no obedecía. Pronto sus labios tibios viajaron hacia su mentón y de allí se deslizaron lento hasta el cuello cálido. Ron alzó el rostro al cielo dejándole seguir jadeando de vez en cuando ante las punzadas que estos besos le estaban provocando. Estaba perdiendo esa guerra, y Merlín… quería perderla.

No más…- dijo en tono muy ronco- te lo advierto… por última vez…- gimió del placer que ella le estaba dando- Márchate ahora… ¿no ves que la bestia que tengo dentro… quiere salir?…- Y bajó el rostro para que ella le devorara la boca en otro beso.

Eso…- jadeó ella- eso es lo que quiero…-

La bestia descontrolada que en él habitaba, rompió la última barrera que Ron había puesto. Sus brazos ya sin dominio atraparon a Briana violentamente apretándola contra él. Ahora si podía sentirla como lo deseaba. Sentir su calor, su figura. Una de sus manos se esparcía por la espalda de la mujer mientras que la otra la agarraba de la nuca para besarla dominante, exigente. Avanzó con ella alzada en vilo hasta cerrar la puerta con ambos cuerpos y acorralarla contra ella. La tenía levantada por sobre él con lo cual le fue muy fácil invadir el cuello delicado. Briana pegó un gritito al sentir la boca de Ron haciendo estragos. Besando, lamiendo, mordiendo. Después solo gemía y gemía sin poder controlarse. Sus dedos se enredaban en los cabellos rojos, sus ojos cerrados solo le permitían percibir con más intensidad la pasión de ese hombre.

Esto… ¿esto era lo que querías?- le peguntó sensualmente él antes de volver a atacarla a mordiscos y besos.

Briana no podía responder. Estaba demasiado entregada a Ron como para hacer otra cosa que gemir a cada arrebato. Su cuerpo solo deseaba sentir a ese hombre que la reclamaba. Sus pechos cosquilleaban ante esos besos en el cuello. Sus piernas temblaban. Su intimidad se humedecía más y más. Su corazón intentaba romperle el tórax para fundirse en el de él.

Ron ya no soportó la necesidad de saborear más piel. Usando su propio cuerpo como una pinza, pegó por completo el cuerpo de ella a la madera, así sus manos quedaron libres para bajar y aferrarla de las piernas para así abrírselas y alzarla más. Briana en un acto de completo deseo le abrazó con ellas y pudo sentir al fin como la excitación de Ron le rozaba firme en la entre pierna. Ambos gimieron al sentir ese contacto y Ron fue moviéndose para hacerlo más constante, más rítmico.

Volvieron a besarse. Ron movía sus caderas rozando con más intensidad. Sus manos primero viajaron al trasero de Briana para apretarla mucho más contra él. Después subieron y dejando de besarla empezó a luchar con el abrigo para deshacerse de él. Ella no demoró en ayudarlo en esa tarea y pronto el abrigo y la blusa fueron abiertos para permitirle al hombre poder contemplar un busto fino, encerrado en un bonito sostén.

Ron llenó sus ojos de esa erótica imagen. Su pulgar derecho entonces recorrió la clavícula y bajando fue tocando la suave piel hasta perderse en ese valle que reinaba entre ambos senos. Entonces la miró con una lujuria ardiente y se mordió el labio inferior.

¿por qué… por qué tuviste que enloquecerme?... ¿no ves que ahora ya no me puedo detener?… ¿que llegaré hasta el final?-

Ella suspiró y le acarició con su dedo índice la ceja y la mejilla derechas. Luego lo llevó hasta esa boca que la desquiciaba y sintió que estaba caliente. Ron cerró los ojos y se deleitó con esa caricia besando el dedo más de una vez.

No te detengas…- le dijo agitada.

Ron abrió los ojos y lo que vio Briana en ellos le electrificó la columna y le arremolinó el vientre.

Tú lo quisiste, bonita…-

Ron la levantó en vilo al tiempo que le quitaba por completo el abrigo. Briana le abrazó con sus brazos, le atenazó con sus piernas. Él la cargó esa angustiosa distancia que separaba la puerta de la ansiada cama. Mientras lo hacía, el hombre besaba de vez en cuando algunos centímetros arriba de los pechos. Ella arqueaba la espalda para darle mayor acceso.

Ron se detuvo y empujando suavemente las piernas de Briana le indicó que las bajara. Ella, obediente, se apoyó en sus propios pies los cuales apenas podían sostenerla. Ron solo la miró y ella acató la siguiente orden. Lo liberó del abrazo y se sentó en la cama para luego acostarse en ella sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. Él intensificó el deseo en su mirada y la abarcó con ella. Allí estaba, hermosa, excitada. Sus cabellos coronaban todo a su alrededor y su brazos estaban por sobre la cabeza en señal de completa entrega. Sus pechos encerrados en el sostén bajaban y subían por la agitada respiración y sus labios estaban abiertos y rojos por los besos apasionados. Ron sonrió sutilmente de medio lado. Su mirada relampagueó. Lentamente fue cubriéndola con su cuerpo hasta tener todo su peso sobre ella. Le besó otra vez los labios aumentando la lujuria en cada roce. Briana le cazó de nuevo del cuello revolviendo su pelo mientras correspondía gustosa esos besos que la estremecían.

Se ahogaban mutuamente para luego recuperar el aire aspirando profundo. Luego seguían bebiendo el uno del otro sin piedad, sin concesiones. Ron fue abriendo más la blusa y recorrió los contornos de la mujer debajo de él. Sus manos muy luego se apoderaron de los pechos palpándolos, apretándolos suavemente. Eso consiguió que su miembro presionara más en el pantalón y que Briana lo sintiera con más claridad. Eso la hizo temblar.

El inglés fue masajeando los senos entre beso y beso. Abandonó la boca de ella y ya no tuvo más piedad. Fue directamente a ellos y empezó a besarlos por todo el escote. Briana contestaba a cada avance con un gemido nuevo, más intenso, más poderoso. Por un buen rato solo fueron besos y gemidos que abarcaban todo el ambiente, caldeándolo.

La blusa molestaba ya demasiado. Ron se sentó de piernas abiertas sobre Briana y la levantó con la mano para dejarla también sentada. Ella apoyó ambas manos por detrás de su espalda y dejó que él le quitara la blusa para luego sentir como sus dedos viajaban por ella hasta llegar al broche. Un apretón en el estómago fue su respuesta al sentir que éste cedía y dejaba sus senos libres. Ron bajó los tirantes y toda su belleza quedó ante él. Esos ojos azules la devoraron y se quedaron prendidos de los rosados pezones erizados. Solo aplicó una leve presión con la yema de sus dedos y ella lentamente fue recostándose otra vez. Entonces el dorso de su mano se paseó por ambos senos a conciencia. Luego la giró y aferró uno con la palma completa. Apretó y arrancó un sonoro gemido de ella. Después deslizo las yemas de los dedos hasta que el pulgar y el índice tomaron posesión del duro pezón que palpitaba. Dio un breve pellizco y otro gemido reventó en el ambiente.

Merlín, Como lo traspasaba cada gemido.

Su pulgar fue rozando el sensible botón en círculos intensos. Briana mientras suspiraba con los ojos cerrados. Ron se acostó sobre ella otra vez y con dedicación se preocupó de atender el otro pezón que exigía sus caricias. A cada toque de sus pulgares en esos frutos su hambre aumentaba. El calor de su cuerpo subía sin control y la camiseta y el suéter le oprimían. Ahogado luchó contra su propia ropa para liberar su pecho y su espalda. Y entonces se apretó contra ella una vez más para sentir en su piel la tersura de esos senos. Briana le recibió de inmediato y sus labios se unieron en otra caricia profunda y excitante. Ella dibujaba círculos imaginarios en su espalda con los dedos ardientes. Él frotaba su torso contra los pechos turgentes provocando que los pezones se endurecieran mucho más. Las manos del hombre tocaban con desenfreno los brazos delicados, los hombros, los senos, la espalda, el vientre. Su excitación rugía pugnando por liberarse de su prisión en cada roce. Afiebrado por el deseo, Ron bajó por el cuello hasta que su boca se cerró en uno de esos rosados frutos apretándolo con los labios. Solo eso bastó para que Briana arqueara su espalda dando un acalorado gritito. Eso lo enardeció un poco más.

Besos, pequeñas mordidas y caricias de su lengua variaban de un pezón a otro. Ron los saboreaba con deleite, y rozaba sus mejillas y su nariz en los senos, perdido por ese ardor abrumante. La piel de Briana se erizaba. Estaba colmada por las deliciosas sensaciones que Ron le prodigaba. Ron otra vez subió hasta ella y le besó más hambriento.

No tienes idea cuanto te deseo- le susurró con los labios pegados a los de ella- Bonita… te he esperado tanto tiempo…-

La agonía de la espera, tanto tiempo prolongada, estaba trastornando una vez más la mente del pelirrojo. El calor, la pasión, el deseo y el latido embrutecido de su desquiciado corazón hacían que su mente mezclara una vez más la fantasía con la realidad. Por momentos tenía completamente claro que Briana era la mujer que tenía en los brazos y a quien estaba derritiendo con sus manos. Pero de improviso se enredaba y confundía, jurando que la piel que disfrutaba, los gemidos que le erizaban los cabellos y los besos exquisitos que le fascinaban eran de Hermione.

Y esta vez era imposible distinguir locura con realidad. Ambas tenían el mismo rostro.

Sus manos bajaron hasta el cinturón que cerraba un pantalón plisado de corte fino y tela abrigada. Lo sacó son precisión y bajó la cremallera con el pulso a mil por hora. Se incorporó en la cama y fue deslizando los pantalones que terminaron enrollados a cierta distancia. Detrás de ellos los botines a media pierna salieron disparados y luego Ron siguió con los ojos las líneas que las pantimedias trazaban en muslos y piernas. Eran las pantimedias más excitantes que había visto en su vida.

Briana temblaba. Cada roce, cada prenda despojada de su cuerpo le provocaba una taquicardia agobiantemente exquisita. Ahora, las únicas prendas que la protegían eran unas pantimedias de trazo lineal que estilizaban sus piernas con sensualidad y una tanga con encaje que hacía juego con su ya despojado sostén. Ni idea tenía del porqué se los había puesto dado que toda la locura que ahora la estaba matando de deseo no existía ni siquiera en su imaginación esa mañana.

Sintió las manos de él acariciándole por sobre la seda de la prenda hasta casi llegar a sus pies. Luego se devolvieron hasta su cintura por el mismo camino y entonces lentamente le fueron desnudando las piernas. Ron en un gesto erótico acarició su propia mejilla un momento con la seda suave para luego dejarla caer sin preocuparse a donde llegaba a parar. Acto seguido toda su atención fue a parar en la fina tanga que cubría el último bastión insondable que aun tenía Briana por explorar. La marea agitada en los ojos del pelirrojo le provocó una ráfaga de calor abrasador. La expectativa de que en cualquier momento estaría completamente desnuda ante él le humedeció aun más. Ron acarició su vientre sutilmente, tomándose su tiempo. Eso la estaba matando.

Peor tortura fue sentir sus labios calientes en la piel. Ron había bajado y ahora besaba su ombligo para ir bajando y bajando por el vientre en una ardiente sesión de besos. Al llegar a la última barrera, jugó un momento lanzando su candente aliento en la piel humedecida por su saliva. Cada vez que lo hacía Briana sentía el choque eléctrico atravesándola.

Ron sonrió de medio lado. Jubiloso y excitado quitó la última prenda sin dejar de tocar las bellas piernas mientras la retiraba. Su pulso iba aumentando más y más llegando a niveles sorprendentes. Al final, una hermosa mujer completamente desnuda estaba recostada en su cama con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada vibrante. Era lo más bello que había visto jamás. Su Hermione estaba ahí, entregada, esperando que él la tomara, que la poseyera.

Era la mejor de todas sus locuras.

La escaneó tratando de memorizarla. Quería recordar cada uno de sus pliegues, cada una de sus curvas. Cada marca, cada peca, cada lunar. Quería grabarlos a fuego en su memoria.

Eres deslumbrante… Perfecta- susurró embelesado.

Una vez más cayó sobre ella y le dio otro beso arrebatado. Entrelazaba su lengua a la de ella, quemaba su piel con los dedos. La atrapó y abrió sus piernas para hacer que lo rodeara con ellas. El saberla desnuda y dispuesta le fundió las venas y un gemido potente escapó de su garganta.

Se besaron sin pausa, sin restricciones. Ambos jadeaban robando las energías y encendiendo la sangre del otro. Briana apretó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Ron y esto lo arrastró a presionar su ardiente intimidad con su pétrea virilidad. Ron jadeó ante esa estimulación tan directa y sus dedos corrieron por la cara interna del muslo hasta llegar a esa cavidad que era un volcán en esos momentos. Deslizó un dedo por el delicado pliegue y eso sacudió el cuerpo de su hembra. Volvió a hacer el movimiento y Briana emitió un ronco gruñido que disfrutó a plenitud. Repitió una tercera vez el gesto pero profundizándolo. El escuchar otro gemido, sentir el calor de su pubis y notar la tibia lubricación en su dedo provocaron un relámpago en su cuerpo que ya no podía resistir más.

Besó su cuello intensificando las caricias intimas que arrancaban más y más gemidos. Pronto su mano experta buscó ese botón de placer el cual atacó sin miramientos, enloqueciendo mucho más a la mujer debajo de él. Mordió un par de veces suavemente el cuello alentado por los estremecimientos de Briana. Incitado también por su propio deseo.

Dios… estás tan húmeda- susurró al oído de ella en un ronco gemido.

Se levantó y quedó de rodillas en medio de las piernas de Briana. Sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos se quitó su propio cinturón y bajo la cremallera para lanzar sus pantalones lo más lejos posible junto con las botas. Luego los bóxer no duraron en su cuerpo más que un par de minutos. Los calcetines gruesos mucho menos. Se alzó ante ella en toda su plenitud y ahora fue Briana quien se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo, de tocarlo con la vista.

Ron se veía atronador. Su rostro coronado por un cabello llameante. Unos ojos de cielo poderoso acompañados de una férrea nariz. Unos labios carnosos que cada cierto tiempo se humedecían por esa lengua que la había excitado tanto. Luego su cuello blanco era una invitación lujuriosa al beso. Sus hombros era fuertes, sus brazos columnas de una potencia opresora. Su pecho era apretado con pectorales firmes. Su vientre rígido estaba marcado y daba paso a un bello pelirrojo que bajaba a la mismísima locura. Sus muslos eran duros y musculosos. Su pene… imponente.

Briana no podía creer que todo ese hombre fuese para ella.

Ron no tardó nada en notar que Briana lo devoraba con la vista. Sonrió levemente sonrosado y levantó una ceja como preguntándole si le gustaba lo que veía. Ella se ruborizó y eso le encantó mucho más. Mordió su labio inferior y de a poco se fue recostando sobre ella para luego besarla despacio intentando que ambas pieles se tocaran por completo.

Caricia a caricia, beso tras beso, la temperatura subía al punto de derretir toda la nieve de Bulgaria. Ron se dejaba tocar por esas pequeñas manos que dejaban marcas candentes respondiendo con denodada dedicación cada una de ellas con besos intensos. Ya azuzados sus sentidos por el fuego de la pasión más huracanada, no pudo resistir más su acuciante necesidad de tenerla.

Abrió los ojos y se llenó de su bello rostro excitado, de sus ojos de ámbar oscuro que había amado desde que era un niño, de su boca cereza de sabor tan embriagante. Le acarició la mejilla tiernamente y clavó su azul cielo en sus gemas de miel. Le dio otro pequeño beso sin dejar de mirarla.

¿Estás… lista?- preguntó en su tono más profundo.

Toda ella se sacudió.

Solo pudo contestarle besándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ron encendió el beso jugando con su lengua y ejerciendo más presión en sus labios. Una mano la subió al rostro de ella para aferrarla, la otra bajó tocándola hasta llegar al sur y acomodar su miembro en la entrada al paraíso. Sin interrumpir el beso Ron fue entrando con lentitud deslizándose suavemente en medio de esa humedad ardiente. A cada centímetro que ganaba, su cuerpo iba revolviéndose en sensaciones embriagadoras que le punzaban como agujas. Cada centímetro era la gloria.

Y su pecho tronaba de la emoción más profunda. La vida se le estaba yendo besándola, poseyéndola.

Briana también perdía toda su lucidez. Cuando sintió el pene de Ron en su entrada, un pinchazo le atravesó de pies a cabeza. Su corazón empezó a bombear con más energía y perdió el control en las piernas. Al sentirlo entrar tan lento y tan delicioso, perdió toda capacidad de pensar. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en como Ron la invadía, en asimilar como él la estaba abarcando toda, acariciándola por dentro con su miembro. Él se habría paso segundo a segundo, pliegue a pliegue, suave, lento, con una ternura que parecía increíble que él tuviera. Y Briana quería gritar, quería gemir como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

El bramido de Ron dio el aviso que estaba profundamente incrustado dentro de ella. La mujer suspiró y trató de acomodar su cuerpo a tan poderosa invasión mientras los sentimientos y las sensaciones se mezclaban en su pecho. Era como un dolor hermoso y una dicha angustiante. Él se quedó inmóvil percibiendo la estrechez de la cavidad que lo tenía preso, percatándose del calor que le estaba quemando su virilidad. Era simplemente delicioso.

Ron se quejaba en suspiros y exhalaciones. Briana jadeaba delicadamente. Con suave vaivén el hombre fue moviéndose dentro de la mujer y la danza perfecta se fue llevando a cabo. Las caderas de Ron empujaban a un ritmo constante el cual no demoró en ser seguido por Briana. Ambos cuerpos se entrelazaban en el acoplamiento más increíble que vivieran jamás y los ruidos de besos, de exclamaciones de placer, de palabras sueltas que afirmaban el gozo que disfrutaban no se hicieron esperar.

Ron estaba eufórico. Pleno, vivo. Nunca había estado más feliz en su vida. Ella estaba en sus brazos, la estaba haciendo suya al fin. La estaba disfrutando a rabiar. La pasión y la lujuria se tornaron más vehementes hasta que Ron perdió toda cordura. El amor encerrado en su alocado corazón le recorrió las venas y se fundió con la ilusión de su mente enferma. Apretó a su mujer con más brío y fue amándola hasta el agotamiento.

Era hermosa, era deliciosa, era fogosa. La amaba, la quería con todas las fuerzas del alma. Era suya, su hembra, su mujer… su Hermione.

Te quiero… te quiero tanto, vida mía…- susurró al oído de ella entre jadeos y furtivos estremecimientos de dolor y placer- Te amo…- y le robó la boca sediento… atormentado.

Ella gemía y temblaba a cada palabra, a cada embiste. El deseo, el amor descontrolado y el placer de Ron aumentaban llevándola a una caída libre, de cabeza y sin paracaídas. El roce, los besos, el sentimiento vigoroso del amor correspondido le tiró de los cabellos a tal punto que al cabo de un buen rato de sexo maravilloso, ella gritaba totalmente ida de sí misma. Estaba loca, loca de placer, loca de amor.

¡Ron!... ¡Ron, mi amor! ¡Sí!... ¡te amo!... ¡Más!… ¡quiero más!-

Un gemido prolongado fue la respuesta a tal arrebato. Él la abrazó más fuerte y ambos sintieron el corazón del otro saltando sin parar, por completo fundidos de emoción.

Minuto a minuto las embestidas eran más briosas. Ron resoplaba. Sus manos volaban por el cuerpo de su amor. Aferró las piernas y las abrió mucho más para profundizar la penetración arrancando vibrantes quejidos de su mujer. Eso lo estaba volviendo cada vez más loco.

Al final, el placer rebalsó los diques de ella. Se removió bajó el peso de su hombre y lanzó un rugido apasionado que la sofocó. Se tensó completa y exhaló hasta quedar desarmada. Ron no detuvo el movimiento y continuó entrando en ella hasta que la excitó otra vez. Después. Una lluvia de gemidos coronó una explosión de orgasmos en cadena.

Tanta estimulación terminó al fin por hacer mella en él.

Ella le aprisionó con las piernas moviéndose sin freno, por completo desinhibida a causa de la sublime felicidad, a la vez que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Él sudaba resbalando su piel en la de ella en un roce endemoniado. De pronto ella arqueó los dedos enterrando sus uñas en su espalda provocándole un dolor tan placentero que perdió toda concentración. Abrió los ojos y la vio hecha una diosa arrebatadora de melena arremolinada y mirada de hoguera.

¡Te amo, Ron! – le dijo antes de lamerle la boca y terminar mordiendo su labio inferior.

Y eso lo mató irremediablemente.

Explotó dando un gemido potente, mientras, una corriente continua desembocaba profundamente dentro de su gran amor. La aferró con todas sus fuerzas y dejó que su esencia la colmara. Se hundió en su cuello y jadeó victorioso y derrotado al mismo tiempo en esa guerra de amor eterno. Este era el agotamiento y el estremecimiento que había buscado siempre.

Se quedó acurrucado sintiendo como ella le acariciaba los húmedos cabellos y la espalda sudorosa. Pronto ella le cubrió con las mantas para protegerlo del frío. Él tiritaba por la felicidad, el amor, la satisfacción. Su corazón saltaba contento, su mente se nublaba alborozada. Había hecho el amor con ella. La había amado a ella en su más completa expresión.

La respiración se fue regulando paulatinamente. El sueño lo iba invadiendo. Ella seguía acariciándolo con toda su ternura besando su hombro y cuello. Todo estaba calmo, todo era maravilloso, pero…

La fantasía fue recogiendo alas y la realidad extendió su capa sobre los hombros de Ron.

Tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrir que otra vez había tenido sexo con una mujer ajena a su amada en un lujurioso arrebato de amor. La tristeza se fue abriendo paso en su interior y la frustración pisaba fuerte, lastimándolo. Estaba desorientado y había olvidado donde se encontraba y con quien. Quería huir, alejarse y quitar de su piel todo rastro de esa mujer que había usurpado el recuerdo de Hermione. Hizo un movimiento repentino intentando levantarse sin abrir los ojos, pero ella le detuvo susurrando.

¿Qué pasa, amor?-

Su voz… era su voz.

Abrió los ojos con miedo y ansiedad, su pecho de nuevo vibraba atormentado. Al verla casi se desvanece de la impresión. Era ella, ella.

Un gesto doloroso se dibujó en su semblante y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Con mano temblorosa fue acariciando su cara sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Aún estaba alucinando.

La besó con angustiosa dulzura para luego apretarla contra él asustado. Quería retenerla todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

Bonita…mi bonita… abrázame. No te dejaré ir de nuevo… no voy a perderte otra vez-

Ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y permanecieron un rato entrelazados sin separarse un centímetro. Ron entonces empezó a besar sus mejillas, sus párpados, sus cejas, su frente, su nariz. Se perdió en la belleza de sus ojos, sus dedos se fundieron en los rizos de sus cabellos. Era real, era tangible, Era su amor que había regresado por él.

Se movió en la cama para no aplastarla más con su peso. Ella se acomodó y le regaló una bellísima sonrisa. Se quedaron mirando no supo por cuanto rato. Él seguía acariciando su cabello embobado de amor.

Me gusta que me digas bonita- le dijo ella con otra sonrisa.

A mi me gusta llamarte así- le contestó contento

Nunca pensé que me harías tocar el cielo, Ron. Nunca había sido tan feliz-

Y yo… nunca pensé que al fin te tendría en mis brazos-

La atrajo hacia él y le besó de nuevo. Era tan dulce el sabor de su boca. Era tan suave y linda su piel. Era tan maravilloso tenerla.

De pronto ella acaricio su mejilla con la suya y le abrazó chocando ambas narices. Le miró y pudo ver en sus ojos un dejo de tristeza y dolor.

No pude… lo intenté. Quise alejarme de ti pero fue imposible. No puedo olvidarte. Esas semanas lejos de ti me estaban matando. Y luego tu frialdad me destrozaba…- Un pucherito se dibujó en sus labios.

Ron parpadeó perplejo ¿Qué estaba diciendo Hermione?

Y entonces la claridad despejó su cerebro.

No era ella… era Briana.

El dolor esparció su contenido dentro. La desilusión se propagó serena.

Sonrió con tristeza. Con el pulgar retiró una pequeña lagrimita que a Briana se le había escapado y volvió a contemplarla.

Idéntica… era tan idéntica a ella.

Merlín, que daría él porque Briana y Hermione fueran la misma.

Por primera vez el descubrir que la mujer que lo acompañaba en la cama no era Hermione no le desgarró cruelmente. Dolía, claro que dolía y mucho, pero su consuelo era ver en Briana lo más cercano a tocar el recuerdo de Hermione. Su parecido le daba el placer de engañarse a sí mismo intencionalmente.

Ya pasó. Ambos nos portamos como dos adolescentes, pero eso terminó. Ahora estamos juntos – Le susurró besando su frente.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y se quedó removiéndose sintiendo su aroma. Ron cerró los ojos y hundió su nariz en los rizados cabellos. El perfume de azucenas lo aletargaba y aliviaba sus heridas.

¿Qué locura hicimos, Ron? ¿Qué esto que me hace temblar en tus brazos?–

Tu misma lo dijiste… locura… una bendita locura–

Me siento tan viva… tan libre… antes que llegaras me sentía perdida, Siempre sintiendo que nada en mi vida encajaba. Siempre rodeada de extraños. Sola, muy sola… y apareciste así… tan brioso, tan impredecible… desordenaste todo a mi alrededor. Yo estaba enjaulada, presa; y llegaste a liberarme de esta nada que estaba siendo mi vida–

Ron la estrechó un poco más.

Yo estaba muerto – empezó a decir Ron mientras acariciaba la mejilla en los cabellos castaños – No me interesaba seguir respirando… hasta que te encontré… – Levantó el mentón de Briana para hacer que lo mirara– he vivido en el infierno, bonita. Y esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que quiero escapar… libérame con tus besos, con tus caricias… – La besó apasionado – libérame –

Se entrelazaron y con la huella de besos, suspiros y caricias hicieron el amor otra vez. Ahora más dulce, más romántico. Ron boca arriba en la cama y Briana sobre él besándolo, fundiéndose en él. Sus cuerpos se compenetraban, encajaban en una perfecta armonía. Ahora el pelirrojo podía torturarla con el fuego de sus dedos en la espalda y ella cada cierto tiempo se arqueaba disfrutando de la electricidad que le cruzaba completa. Al llegar al clímax ella cayó exhausta sobre su pecho y ambos jadearon emborrachados de tanto placer.

Briana buscó su boca y él esperó encantado el beso. Los cabellos de su mujer los cubrieron a ambos y al separarse, Ron fue quitando rizo tras rizo para descubrir a una Briana de mejillas encendidas, mirada brillante y labios carmesí.

Eres tan hermosa– Le susurró.

Tu me haces sentir hermosa –

Callados, con los rostros unidos, esperaron a que el agotamiento los liberara. El silencio era otra manta que los protegía del frío inclemente que reinaba en la oscuridad detrás de la puerta. Oscuridad que también los envolvió con su capa negra.

Repentinamente Briana dio un salto en la cama y miró a su alrededor.

Merlín… ¡ya es de noche! –

Escapó de los brazos de Ron y nerviosa empezó a buscar su ropa en el suelo solo envuelta con una manta. A cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más frenética.

Ron al comienzo quedó perplejo, pero después fue entendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Ella mientras ya llevaba puesta la ropa interior y empezaba a cerrar los botones de la blusa.

¿Qué haces?–

Ya deben ser más de las nueve, tal vez más tarde…– dijo Briana con la blusa a medio cerrar y tanteando en el suelo para adivinar a donde habían llegado a parar sus pantimedias.

¿No pensarás marcharte?– preguntó el pelirrojo incorporándose en la cama.

¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde?– decían ella ignorando su pregunta y extendiendo la mano por debajo de la cama.

No vas a irte – Dijo Ron imperativamente.

Briana volvió a ignorar sus palabras sentándose en la cama para calzarse las pantimedias recién encontradas y alzarse rauda a coger los pantalones los cuales se puso en pocos segundos.

Briana… Briana, detente – Ron empezaba a sentir inflamadas las venas.

Viktor va matarme – susurraba la mujer terminando de cerrar la blusa – ¿Qué le invento? ¿Qué? –

¡Dije que te detuvieras!–

La castaña se giró en rápido movimiento y lo miró con el rostro asustado.

Tengo que irme… Ya es muy tarde –

Y fue en busca de su abrigo junto con los botines.

¡Quédate quieta, mujer! ¡Tú no sales de este cuarto! –

El grito le hizo soltar un botín.

Ron, por favor… deja que me vaya –

Briana tomó el botín y se lo calzó con dificultad. Se calzó el otro pie y palpó el abrigo para encontrar la manga.

Ron, frustrado y furioso, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta ella sin cubrirse en lo absoluto. La tomó del codo y la giró para atenazarla en sus brazos.

Dije que no te vas. Eres mi mujer ahora-

Ron…-

No… te hice mía y ahora tengo derecho sobre ti. Y quiero que te quedes conmigo–

No puedo, Ron… tengo que volver a mi casa…–

¡Tu casa está donde yo este! ¡Eres mi mujer! ¡Mía! – Y la apretó más contra su cuerpo desnudo.

Lo soy, Ron… soy tuya por completo… – Le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos– pero ahora debo irme… por favor, comprende –

¿Qué tengo que comprender? ¿Qué haces el amor conmigo y que vas a dormir con él? –

¡Yo no duermo con él! ¡hace más de dos meses que duermo sola! ¡Por tu causa ya no puedo soportar que se me acerque! – le dijo ella entre el enojo y la angustia.

Entonces, ¿por qué te vas? ¿por qué prefieres encerrarte en la jaula en vez de dormir en mis brazos? –

No puedo dejar a Viktor aun… no así… Él merece que lo enfrente, que sea sincera. Quiero hacer esto bien, amor. Déjame arreglar todo. Suéltame–

No –

Por favor–

No quiero –

Te prometo que no durará mucho tiempo–

No, Briana… eres mía… te quiero aquí conmigo–

Briana lo besó intensamente asiéndolo de la nuca. Ron le correspondió sediento.

Te prometo que mañana estaré aquí a primera hora– le susurró ella acariciándole la nariz con al suya.

No te vayas- susurró él de vuelta- ya no podría volver a dormir solo–

Te lo ruego, mi amor. Mañana estaré aquí otra vez y seré completamente tuya, solo tuya–

Te quiero mía ahora–

Te prometo el cielo mañana si me dejas ir hoy– le dijo ella acariciándole con el rostro otra vez.

Demonios, mujer – susurró el pelirrojo

Poco a poco los brazos de Ron fueron soltando a la mujer. Briana lo contempló y se llenó de su imagen. Se vistió el abrigo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios para girarse y abrir la puerta. Pero Ron la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella otra vez atrayéndola. La besó hambriento y le quitó el aire. La soltó casi desmayada.

Para que desees volver a mí- le dijo penetrándola con la mirada.

Siempre lo deseo, amor… siempre…– y esta vez lo besó ella.

Al final Briana salió del cuarto y se perdió en el manto de la noche. Poco después el ruido de un motor se alejó del lugar. Ron se quedó por un momento en el umbral ignorando la leve brisa gélida que tocaba su cuerpo.

Cerró La puerta y aspiró profundamente. Que vacío se sentía ese lugar ahora. Jamás lo había percibido de ese modo.

Se cubrió con una manta y buscó algo de comer. Estaba más hambriento de lo que había estado en años. Bebió el whisky y se metió en la cama tratando de rebobinar todo lo sucedido hacía tan poco. Quería recordar sus besos, sus caricias, sus gemidos aturdidores.

Era tan increíble todo.

Recostó la mejilla y a su nariz llegó el delicioso aroma a azucenas. Abrió los ojos y observó por un momento la almohada. Luego hundió su nariz en ella y aspiró una amplia bocanada. Esa era la huella de que todo lo vivido no había sido un sueño.

Se abrazó a esa almohada y se arropó hasta el cuello. Solo duró despierto un par de minutos más. Se entregó dichoso al sueño embriagado por el perfume de azucenas.


	29. Vino Embriagador de Emociones

Buenas Madrugadas:

¿Cómo están todas mis cazadoras? ¿Cómo quedaron al terminar de leer el capítulo anterior?... ¿Alguna quedó un poquito sofocada?...EJALEEEEE…jajaja

Sé que dije que el este capítulo lo tendría sí o sí el domingo pasado, pero el mundo muggle se encargó de desbaratarme la intención. Así que varios días después les dejo una nueva entrega de la historia.

A mi me fascinó el capítulo anterior y este me gusta mucho. Es algo parecido al anterior, pero al mismo tiempo un poquito diferente. Lo hice para consentir a mi Ron ya que lo tenía demasiado vapuleado.

Como es costumbre les dejo la canción que acompaña el escrito. Se llama "Are you the one?" y pertenece al guitarrista y compositor Timo Tolkki y cantado por mi vocalista favorita, Sharon Den Adel, del grupo Within Temptation. Es un tema que dice más de lo que pensaba cuando lo escuché hace mucho tiempo para este fic.

watch?v=gPle71Wnzcs

Dedico este capítulo a las lectoras que más me han atormentado para continuarla…jeje

GingerLuna_Grint, Kamila Alarcón. Victoria93. Daniela Weasley

Todas están tan locas como nuestro Ron…

Besos a todas y que tengan unos días muy, pero muy buenos.

Y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Yaem (La Jefa de las cazadoras) Gy

_**Vino Embriagador de Emociones**_

Apenas su cuerpo se separó del de Ron pudo notar el frío más desgarrador que pudo sentir jamás. El temblor la recorrió desde la punta del cabello hasta la planta del pie y tuvo que obligarse a sí misma seguir su camino y no dar media vuelta y volver a él y refugiarse en sus brazos.

Al volante, Briana intentaba no perder la atención del camino, pero relámpagos de recuerdos hacían que se encogiera estremecida, que sus manos temblaran, que su piel se erizara. Trataba de no cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en la neblina aturdidora. Sacudía la cabeza y pestañeaba con fuerza para disipar el encantamiento… pues eso era lo que ella creía… que Ron le había lanzado un hechizo irresistible.

Desde la anterior separación, había pasado días en un nada interminable. Cada día las mismas caras, cada día el mismo frío, cada día fundiéndose con la nieve silenciosa de Bulgaria. Sola… marchitándose como una flor congelada.

Había luchado mucho con la terrible necesidad de saber de él. Había buscado su mirada en todo lugar. Y le había dolido el alma ver que no volvía.

Entonces había decidido olvidarlo.

Viktor se había mostrado impaciente por regresar a su habitación y Briana había meditado el volver a su antigua vida. ¿Qué más daba?, Ron se había largado.

Por dos noches había recorrido el cuarto, buscando las huellas de Viktor en él. Descubriendo sus ropas, sus artículos personales, su loción… Intentando impregnarse de la esencia de su marido y aceptar que Ron Weasley solo había sido un arrebato de su corazón. Había querido pegar el aroma de Viktor en la piel y así embriagarse de necesidad, deseo y amor.

Pero nada sintió.

Devastada, había llorado hasta muy de madrugada. Viktor no le producía ese ahogo terrible y maravilloso que ese endemoniado inglés le provocaba. No le hacía vibrar la médula ni le remecía el piso. Nada… y ella no sabía como iba a sobrevivir así.

Esa misma mañana, luego de arreglarse bonito para darse ánimos a sí misma, se había movido por su mundo como una autómata. Había arreglado unos documentos para solicitar la beca para estudiar en Londres, almorzado con Vasilka, quién más que hablar con ella la analizaba. Había Caminado por las callecitas más tranquilas de Plovdiv buscando un nuevo encanto por la ciudad. Apreciar su arquitectura, percibir los aromas, grabar las imágenes del lugar. Solo había durado una hora su paseo. No veía nada que la hechizara.

Al llegar a casa le había pedido a su elfo doméstico la ayudara a reorganizar la biblioteca. Así se relajó un rato escuchando la extraña conversación del pequeño sirviente y catalogando libros, desempolvando, cambiando el sitio de varios de ellos.

De pronto, en medio de su tarea, había recordado que había dejado varios de ellos en su habitación y fue a buscarlos. Hurgó en su repisa, en su armario, en los cajones de la cómoda. Se golpeó un dedo y lo sacudió molesta. Iba a cerrar el cajón con fuerza cuando algo la atrajo. Metió su mano y extrajo un libro que parecía antiguo. Al momento de reconocerlo su corazón había latido con una fuerza atronadora.

Lo tomó con ambas manos y acarició la cubierta como si de un ser muy delicado se tratara. Las letras del título parecían tristes, opacas. Lo abrió y sintió el golpe de la melancolía y del dolor romperle el pecho. Sus ojos abarcaron la nota y aunque se la sabía de memoria, la había leído una vez más:

_**Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí. Su pollo en lo mejor que he comido en años y me trajo gratos recuerdos de un pasado más feliz. Perdóneme si la insulté, pero me sentí muy abrumado con atenciones a las cuales no estoy acostumbrado y reaccioné mal.**_

_**Le pido lea este libro, tal vez así pueda comprenderme un poco, pues parte de Hogwarts está incrustado en mi interior.**_

_**No se inquiete pensando que la molestaré otra vez. No lo haré. Solo espero no haberme ganado un sitio en sus malos recuerdos.**_

_**Un agradecido, a pesar de que fue usted quien me provocó la terrible jaqueca que aun me atormenta…**_

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Se había llevado la mano a la boca para ahogar el gemido que pugnaba por salir de ella. Levantó la vista y mirando a un punto inexistente su mente le jugó una broma demasiado cruel. Uno a uno los recuerdos de como ese hombre había aparecido en su vida fueron sucediéndose sin freno; como la había asaltado en la librería, como había insistido con una terquedad odiosa que ella tomara ese libro, como ella se había sentido abrumada con la energía descontrolada de ese desconocido que la acorralaba. Como en un arrebato por escapar de esa sorpresiva situación había actuado como una loca y le había dejado caer en la cabeza el libro más pesado y con la cubierta más filosa de toda la librería y lo había derribado. Cómo él la miraba con rabia, pero sin rabia en realidad. Era como una mirada antigua, sacada de un baúl muy empolvado y que ese hombre le entregaba como una atención muy especial. Recordó cómo su pecho se arremolinó cuando lo tocó y le rodeó el cuerpo ancho con sus brazos al intentar ayudarlo a no perder el equilibrio. Recordó su extrañeza pues ese molesto pelirrojo perecía confundirla con alguien más. Recordó su porfía, su agresividad, y su debilidad, todos mezclados cuando se percató de su error e intentó huir de ella. Pero ya no podía dejarlo ir, él estaba herido por su causa.

De la misma manera que ahora ella estaba herida por su total indiferencia y su lejanía total.

Y desde que había decidido cuidar de él hasta que curara, había bajado sus barreras y ese inglés loco había traspasado el umbral. Desde entonces solo la inquietaba, la confundía, la asustaba. Él había alterado el rumbo de su vida, había destrozado todas sus protecciones, quebrado su prudencia. Desde que Ron Weasley había invadido su vida, Briana nunca más fue la misma. Ya no se conformaba con entretenerse el día entero para no ver la soledad en la que se encontraba, ya no se aletargaba esperando que la muerte la encontrara un día, toda congelada. Ahora quería moverse, sentir el calor de una energía nueva y furiosa que le recorriera las venas y lograra hacer fluir la sangre en ellas. Quería ponerse nerviosa con la expectativa de descubrir que nueva locura podía hacer ese hombre tan impredecible, sentir el calor de su mirada en la piel, sentir el cautivador olor de su cabello, percibir la vibración de su voz en los huesos.

Porque Ron le había vuelto el mundo de cabeza.

Briana cerró la cubierta y apretó el libro en su pecho. Todo había empezado por culpa de ese libro. Y ahora ella se aferraba a él como la última prueba de que todo lo que había vivido no había sido un hermoso pero terrible sueño.

Se había quedado inmóvil y dejado que el tiempo pasara. Ya eran cerca de las seis y la tarde poco a poco empezaría a morir para dar paso a una noche más… una noche más en la nada.

De pronto, Briana había sentido una rabia acuciante. Estaba furiosa, molesta, irascible. Ella había vivido años completos en una tranquilidad absoluta y tenía que llegar ese pelirrojo a arruinarlo todo. A aturdirla, a ahogarla.

No es justo… no es justo que me hagas todo esto y te vayas así, sin más. Yo estaba bien antes de ti… y ahora no sé que hacer después de ti-

Dejándose llevar por el descontrol de un corazón herido, Briana había vuelto a guardar el libro y cerrado el cajón para luego tomar su abrigo y bajar las escaleras raudamente. Campri, su elfo, la vio salir sin dar explicación alguna y tomar el coche para salir disparada por la puerta.

Briana estaba demasiado enojada. Quería reclamarle s Ron todo el desbarajuste que había ocasionado en su vida, quería pegarle fuerte para que le doliera el cuerpo como a ella le estaba doliendo el alma. Quería castigarlo, herirlo.

Al llegar a la lejana pensión, sus manos se habían enrollado al volante como garras. Su pecho subía y bajaba dolorosamente. Su boca temblaba por retener el llanto que hacía estragos en su garganta. Por un momento había pensado devolverse y olvidar ese ímpetu alocado de tonta venganza. Pero se sentía tan decepcionada de sí misma, y tan desesperada por verlo que ya no pudo detenerse y había salido del auto para caminar la distancia con los puños apretados. Había golpeado la puerta y al verlo otra vez el vientre se le había sacudido violento.

Y después… Merlín... que intenso después.

El portón de la mansión estaba ante ella. Detuvo el motor y se quedó mirando las luces con un peso en el estómago. De seguro Viktor habría llegado hace mucho tiempo ya y estaría ahora inquieto por saber en donde se encontraba su esposa. El cerebro de Briana empezó a trabajar a revoluciones asombrosas. Tenía que encontrar una excusa, una excusa creíble, inteligente. No podía llegar y no dar algún tipo de explicación.

Se miró en el espejo y vio que su cabello era un desastre. Sus rizos estaban imposibles. Rápidamente se peinó con los dedos y se hizo una trenza para dominarlos. Se retocó el maquillaje y abrió la ventanilla para que el frío tratara de mitigar el rubor de sus mejillas. Ya no podía seguir demorando el encuentro. Apretó sus puños y se lanzó al desafío.

Al avanzar hasta la puerta no hacía otra cosa que construir historias alrededor de su extraña escapada de la tarde. Al entrar por la puerta le dolió el vientre.

Ama, al fin llega. El amo ha estado muy inquieto-

Campri se había aparecido para ponerla más nerviosa aún.

Le dio una respuesta vaga y caminó hasta el salón en donde Viktor se paseaba de aquí para allá tal cual fuera un león herido. Briana protegió sus pulgares en las palmas y levantó la frente para darse seguridad. Esbozó una sonrisa y pisó el mármol con aplomo. Tenía que lucir tranquila.

Brriana, Por las barrbas de Merlín, ¿Me puedes explicarr porqué estás llegando tan tarde a casa?-

Briana miró al amplio reloj de pie que descansaba en un lugar destacado del salón. Eran las diez y media de la noche. Había pasado casi cuatro horas en los brazos de Ron.

Tuve un contratiempo- contestó evitando debilitar la voz.

¿Qué te pasó? Te busqué en Plovdiv y en la casa de la señorra Pollak. Acabo de llegar-

Fui al otro lado de la ciudad- dijo de repente- me he encariñado con una pequeña a la cual apadrino y ella enfermó. Apenas me enteré salir disparada a verla-

No me habías contado que estabas apadrrinando a una niña- dijo Viktor con el ceño fruncido.

Es que es una situación reciente. Además con todas las actividades que he tenido últimamente no he tenido tiempo de platicar contigo… llee… llego tan cansada que lo único que deseo es meterme la cama y dormir-

Podríamos tener más tiempo juntos si me dejaras volver a mi habitación- gruño el moreno- ¿y cómo sigue tu ahijada?-

Mejor… la revisó un medimago y ahora duerme tranquila-

¿Cuál es su nombrre?-

¿Qué pasa, Viktor? ¿No me crees?- devolvió la pregunta, no sabía que nombre inventar.

Solo querría saber como se llamaba la pequeña. Es una prregunta muy norrmal-

Entonces a la mente de Briana llegó el recuerdo de una humilde familia a la cual había ayudado hace un tiempo y que tenía una hija.

Andrei… es una chiquita de seis años… muy linda-

Lindo nombrre- Viktor la miró un momento y luego miró hacia la ventana- Mañana tengo que ir a Sofía. No puedo posterrgarlo, pero pasado mañana puedo acompañarrte a verrla-

No es necesario- contradijo la mujer evitando mostrarse nerviosa- mejor yo organizo una visita de ella aquí. A su padre no le gusta que mucha gente se meta en su casa. Es un hombre humilde, pero orgulloso-

Debiste mandar algún mensaje. Pude ir por ti. No es bueno que estés sola por la noche-

Briana solo asintió con la cabeza, dio la vuelta y empezó a marcharse del lugar. Viktor trató de detenerla, pero ella no quería que se le acercara. Le dijo que estaba exhausta y que lo único que deseaba era dormirse lo más pronto. No le permitió ni siquiera que le tocara un cabello. Salió a paso rápido y fue por las escaleras sin detenerse ni volver la mirada a él un segundo. Viktor se quedó observándola pero una nube inmensa nublaba su mirada. Una oscuridad que le estaba invadiendo por completo.

Briana cerró la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó en ella. De inmediato se abrazó a sí misma. Se quitó el abrigo y se subió la manga de la blusa para aspirar profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Se embriagó nuevamente con el aroma que su cuerpo llevaba. Estaba impregnada del aroma de Ron. Podía percibir que el mismo aroma venía de su cuello. Toda su piel olía a él.

Merlín, que ganas de volver a ti- susurró

Caminó hasta la cama y se derramó en ella. Aun no podía creer que había vivido el momento más poderoso de su vida. Su mente seguía devolviéndola a ese cuarto allá tan lejos y sus bellos se erizaban al recordar sus besos, sus caricias, su peso sobre ella.

Estoy loca… ¿cómo pude hacer semejante cosa? Me entregué a él. Fui suya… y aun estoy deseando más caricias…-

Estaba emocionada. No recordaba hacerse sentido así con Viktor jamás. La sonrisa escapaba por sus labios y tenía que morderse el labio inferior para controlarla. Cada ráfaga de recuerdos solo la aturdía más. La estremecía más. Ya no podía resistirlo más.

Amaba a Ron con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Y ya no renunciaría a él. Ya no podía. Él era su dueño.

Su amor… él único. El hombre que ella había elegido.

La luz le molestaba. Abrió un ojo y se encandiló con el brillo que venía de la ventana. Su mente aun somnolienta no lograba procesar bien y se acomodó boca arriba refregándose los ojos para despertar bien. Sentía como si hubiera dormido mil años y que su cuerpo hubiera alcanzado al fin el anhelado descanso. Suspiró aun con los ojos cerrados.

Repentinamente se sentó en la cama y abrió bien los ojos. Miró la completa claridad de la habitación y buscó en su mesita de noche el antiguo reloj que lo acompañara por más de ocho años. Al ver la hora no lo podía creer.

Eran las diez y veinte de la mañana. Había dormido muchas horas. La verdad era la primera vez en ocho años que dormía más de cuatro horas.

No podía ni creerlo ni entenderlo.

¿Qué me pasó? Me siento tan relajado. Tan descansado. Tuve el sueño más hermoso de mi vida-

Sonrió. Había soñado con Hermione. Había soñado que ella regresaba y le decía que lo amaba. Que primero le pegaba para luego aturdirlo con un beso vibrante. Que se habían lanzado a la cama y habían hecho el amor como nunca. Tan bueno había sido ese sueño que aun creía sentir su aroma. Como si todo eso hubiera sido real.

Resopló resignado. A esa hora no podría ya saber en donde diablos estaba Yaxley. Era muy tarde para hacer muchas cosas. Se recostó boca arriba y se puso los brazos bajo la cabeza.

No sabía porque se sentía como un muchacho otra vez. Era como si el Ron adolescente asomara para hacerse espacio, dejando al Ron adulto atrás. Estaba a gusto en las sábanas, cosa que no le pasaba desde que estaba en Hogwarts. Estaba sereno y lo que más le divirtió fue que… tenía flojera. No quería hacer nada. Solo quería mitigar el hambre horrorosa que lo estaba atacando en ese instante y divertirse en cualquier cosa. Extrañaba ese grado de irresponsabilidad pues lo hacía sentir humano. Un imperfecto humano.

Frunció el ceño, se miró el pecho y bajó una mano para levantar las mantas y descubrir que estaba completamente desnudo.

Que raro- murmuró.

Ron rara vez dormía desnudo. Solo cuando estaba con alguna mujer y se sentía lo suficientemente seguro. La mayoría de las veces dormía con un atuendo que le sirviera para una huida repentina y siempre con su varita bajo la almohada. Buscó la varita. No estaba. Se confundió un poco más. De pronto, al mover una almohada, el aroma de azucenas regresó a su nariz. La tomó muy extrañado y olfateó profundamente. Ahora si que estaba perplejo.

Entonces los recuerdos le atropellaron sin darle tregua. Briana en su puerta furiosa. Sus reclamos llorosos, sus besos, su calor… Briana y él haciendo el amor.

Briana- susurró

Buscó otra vez el reloj. Era un cuarto para las once. Sus venas se llenaron de furia.

Saltó de la cama y se duchó con rapidez. Vistió su cuerpo a velocidad rabiosa y buscó su varita la cual había terminado bajo el armario.

Dijiste que estarías aquí a primera hora ¡Lo prometiste! Ahora haré las cosas a mi manera… ya no me importa que Vicky me vea, ¡Ya no me importa nada! ¡Eres mi mujer y te voy a traer aunque sea a la rastra!-

Cerró su chaqueta y abrió la puerta con violencia. Estaba furioso, quería torturar a Viktor por retener a su hembra. Nada ni nadie le iba a impedir ir por ella.

Alcanzó a correr un par de zancadas cuando ella apareció a poca distancia. Se miraron un segundo y de pronto Briana soltó el bolso que llevaba en la mano para correr hacía él. Ron Solo pudo extender los brazos y recibirla intentando no caer por la fuerza con la que ella se había lanzado contra él. La alzó y sus bocas se unieron vertiginosamente. Briana le desordenaba el cabello. Lo atrapaba con los brazos. Ron la estrechaba contra su cuerpo acariciando la esbelta espalda. El beso se hizo largo, asfixiante, apasionado. De pronto Ron levantó una mano y como una garra la cerró en la nuca de la mujer, separándola de él y mirándola con enojo.

¿Por qué demoraste? Iba a dar vuelta la mansión en tu busca-

Lo siento- jadeó ella- vine lo más rápido que pude, amor-

No vuelvas a hacerme esto… los celos me estaban volviendo loco- y le devoró la boca en un beso fuerte que lastimó los labios de Briana un poco.

Cariño… Ya no hallaba el momento de volver a tus brazos- Briana le besó angustiosa- Solo pensaba en ti… en tus besos… en tu fuerza…-

Pensé que no regresarías- le mordió el labio entre fuerte y delicado- Iba a destruir Bulgaria si no te encontraba…- la besó sediento.

Ya estoy aquí… contigo… bésame…- le susurró Briana para volver a beber de la boca de Ron.

La llevó en los brazos y cerró la puerta para bajarla y abrazarla sin dejar de besarla. Briana le acarició la mejilla con la nariz y luego ambas narices se rozaron en una tierna caricia. Sus manos entrelazaron los dedos, se fundieron sus miradas. Los corazones brincaban sin freno alguno. Las pieles se erizaban al sentir el calor, la vibración de la vida en el otro. Ron cerró los ojos y pegó su frente a la de ella. Aspiró el hipnotizador perfume y se perdió en el bosque de recuerdos y vivencias. Su cuerpo tenía a Briana. Su imaginación a Hermione. Las tenía a ambas. Ambas eran suyas… solo suyas.

¿Tienes hambre?- escuchó decir a esa voz que le conmovía el alma misma.

Estoy furioso de hambre- le contestó con una sonrisa, sin abrir sus ojos.

Sin aviso la mujer que tenía se soltó de sus manos. Asustado abrió los ojos y la aprisionó cerrando sus manos como un candado de acero sobre el vientre de Briana, abrazándola de espaldas.

¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó inquieto.

Tranquilo… solo voy por mi bolso-

No, tráelo con magia. Yo no pienso soltarte- Y enterró el rostro en los cabellos hasta llegar al cuello de ella

Briana sonrió y cerró los ojos para sentir mejor la pasión que Ron ya estaba vertiendo en ella. Luego, antes de perder la voluntad por completo, agitó su varita abriendo la puerta e invocando un Accio para atraer el bolso. Entonces a duras penas liberó su cuerpo del fiero agarre al que era sometida y pasando por alto las protestas de un Ron que ya estaba muriendo por tenerla otra vez, caminó por el cuarto aproximándose a la mesa. Miró a la cama, cuyas sábanas y mantas estaban revueltas y se giró para preguntar con la mirada a Ron por aquel desastre.

Inexplicablemente me quedé dormido. Al despertar y descubrir que no habías llegado aun, apenas me alcanzó el tiempo para ducharme, vestirme e ir a buscarte- dijo sonriente y algo avergonzado el pelirrojo.

Briana emitió una cantarina risita, se dio la vuelta y se afanó en sacar cosas de su bolso para preparar un desacostumbrado desayuno para Ron. Mientras él, con movimientos de varita, cambió las sábanas, armó la cama y ordenó la habitación. Briana le tomó la mano y lo llevó al costado de la cama para sentarlo y llevarle una bandeja con café, leche, jugo, pan horneado, queso, huevos y mermelada. Ron primero abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego la miró regalándole una de sus más puras sonrisas emocionadas. Feliz, se lanzó sobre la bandeja convirtiéndose otra vez en ese chiquillo que no perdonaba comida alguna y que disfrutaba entretenido cada bocado. Briana se sentó a su lado y bebiendo jugo lo observaba comer casi al borde de la carcajada. Ya antes lo había visto comer ansioso, pero ahora lo veía en toda su plenitud.

Los gemidos de aprobación no se hicieron esperar. Ron bebía un sorbo de jugo, después engullía un gran bocado de pan con huevos, tragaba más que masticar y luego pasaba a beber un sorbo de café. Aspiraba para darse aire y continuaba con la leche y el queso.

Tengo más queso, si gustas- le ofreció ella haciendo amago de levantarse, al ver que el queso se convertía en un mero recuerdo al cabo de un rato. Ron sin embargo le retuvo tomándole de la mano y la acercó un poquito más.

No, con lo que comí está bien. Pero tú solo has bebido jugo-

Ya comí algo- Dijo ella un poco incómoda.

¿Desayunaste con él?-

No tenía opción-

¿Le dijiste lo nuestro?-

Briana se mordió el labio inferior.

No tuve el valor aun-

Ron la observó con seriedad. Bebió el último sorbo de café y se levantó para dejar la bandeja en la mesa. Se detuvo dándole la espalda y eso puso muy nerviosa a la castaña.

¿Por qué no quieres contarle que amas a otro hombre? ¿Por qué seguir manteniendo la fachada? No es justo ni para él ni para mí-

Muy pronto se vio rodeado por unos brazos delgados, pero que lo abrazaron imperiosos. Briana pegó la frente a su espalda y empezó a acariciarle el pecho delicadamente.

Ron… por favor, dame tiempo, te lo pido-

Demoré tanto tiempo en encontrarte… ya no quiero seguir esperando-

Solo un tiempo más. Déjame preparar el terreno, hacer…-

¿Es tan difícil decirle: amo a otro?- interrumpió Ron, en un gruñido doloroso.

Merlín- Briana hundió el rostro en la espalda de Ron- No puedo desechar a Viktor como a un trapo sucio. Es un buen hombre… merece algo mejor que eso.

¿Y yo no? –

Tú tienes mi amor- Briana levantó el rostro para quedarse mirando el cabello de Ron con ansiedad- Yo te amo… eres mi único amor-

Ron alzó el rostro al cielo y cerró los ojos. Cada palabra de ella le llegaba en lo más profundo.

No quiero compartirte… no quiero morir de celos cada vez que te alejas de mí- susurró.

No me compartes con nadie… ayer me hiciste tuya y ahora me es imposible aceptar a otro… Eres mi dueño, Ron… -

Escucharla decir que le pertenecía lo descontroló. Giró su rostro a la derecha y lo bajó haciendo que Briana se alzara para alcanzar su boca y lo besara. Después se giró por completo y empezaron otro beso intenso que fue desatando el fuego que ardía en sus cuerpos y en sus corazones.

Luego la pasión hizo el resto.

Prenda a prenda, fueron olvidando todo lo que los rodeara. Desnudos desde la cintura hacía arriba, entrelazaron las lenguas en una lucha sin tregua. Los dedos de Ron tocaban la suave piel desde la nuca hasta el límite que la falda de Briana cubría. Se paseaban por la espalda, por los costados, viajaban ávidos por los pechos. Subían de nuevo a la garganta tierna y terminaban acariciando las facciones que tanto amaba. Las manos de ella abarcaban en palmas abiertas el cuello fuerte, los hombros, los brazos poderosos. Luego se perdían en la amplia espalda levantando una de ellas para aferrar la nuca de su hombre y atraerlo demandante para que la besara más profundo. Mas tarde, esas manos devoraban hambrientas el vientre y el torso vigoroso. Ya traspasada por el aguijón del deseo, sus labios abandonaron los de Ron para disfrutar el aturdidor sabor del pecho fiero. Pronto era su lengua la que acariciaba con apetito voraz ese torso. De la garganta de Ron salían ruiditos excitantes que probaban que lo estaba volviendo loco.

La mano de Ron empezó a acariciarle los cabellos mientras suspiraba con los ojos cerrados. Estaba demasiado consciente de las manos de ella tocándolo, acariciándole la espalda, el abdomen, el torso. Era aun más consciente de los besos y las caricias de su lengua deslizándose en los pectorales, quemándole la piel, produciéndole un choque eléctrico que te tensionaba cada músculo. Nunca antes había caído bajo el embrujo sensual de ninguna mujer, pero ahora no podía resistirse a nada. Ella lo seducía, lo excitaba, le daba alas inmensas y lo hacía volar más allá de toda realidad.

Quiero acostarme contigo– gimió atormentado por el estrago que la boca de Briana estaba causando en su pecho.

Briana sonrió pero no dejó de atacarlo. Se sentía tan poderosa al poder encender el fuego de ese hombre, excitarlo, apasionarlo. Quería doblegar todas sus resistencias. Quería dejar a ese macho violento y enigmático convertido en arcilla en sus manos.

Ron la separó de su torso para apropiarse de su boca. Quería llevar la voz sonante en el momento. Quería imponerse como su dueño. Como el cazador que era. Pero Briana ya había descubierto un punto débil en él.

Luego de dejarse besar apasionadamente, ella había bajado con sus labios por el cuello hasta quedarse prendada de la manzana de Adán. Ron suspiró. Ella siguió devorando su cuello, su garganta. Él ya no podía hacer nada más que sentir. De pronto, Ron abrió los ojos al sentir las manos de Briana tan cerca del borde de su pantalón. Los abrió mucho más cuando comprendió que ella estaba desatando el cinturón, para luego deshacerse del botón que ceñía la prenda a su cintura. Lo estaba desnudando.

Y se sintió dominado.

Una mujer estaba domando al Cazador.

Una vez desnudo, Ron solo se dejó llevar por ella. Se dejó tocar, se dejó besar. Se metió entre las sábanas desquiciado por los besos de Briana en su vientre. Luego ella subía y le atacaba la boca. Él enredaba los dedos en los cabellos, recorría con ellos la aterciopelada espalda. Las lenguas se acariciaban felices.

Una sonrisa, un brillo encandilador en la mirada. Un susurro entre besos. Los Labios de ella entretenidos en su oreja. Briana despeinando sus rojos cabellos. Él… él agitado al sentir que ella le tomaba de las muñecas y las ponía por sobre su cabeza.

Deja las manos así- escucho en un seductor susurro– Déjate hacer, Ron–

¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo?- preguntó sonriendo pero con los ojos cerrados

Tenerte… te quiero mío… solo mío–

Luego de esas palabras, Ron sintió sobre su cuerpo el deseo desbordado de su mujer. Sus manos recorriéndolo por completo, cada centímetro de piel. Sus labios suaves quemando todo lugar por el cual pasaban. Sus dientes dejando marca en el cuello, en el pecho. Ron gemía, pero seguía entregado a los placeres de ella. Briana muy pronto hizo que bajara el brazo izquierdo para dejarlo extendido hacia el borde de la cama y atacó su hombro, para bajar luego por él. Las marcas de dientes enterrados en la piel eran a veces profundas.

Ron se quejó. Sentía dolor a veces, pero se mezclaba con una ansiedad y una excitación deliciosa. Briana se incorporó y sin mayores preámbulos se quitó el resto de su ropa. Ron sentía que a cada prenda despojada, su deseo se incrementaba. Ella se estaba desnudando para él.

Después la lujuria los tomó de la nuca a ambos. Besos furiosos, caricias prohibidas, lenguas en batalla campal. Un huracán desatado que los empujaba en la cama, abarcándola. Estaban desatados.

Piel con piel, el estremecimiento por el placer mutuo les hacía recorrer esa senda que ambos nunca habían explorado. Ron nunca había sentido a la bestia en él tan desenfrenada, tan sexual y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Nunca una mujer lo había dejado tan satisfecho en la cama, y nunca antes había amado de verdad a una mujer de ese modo como lo estaba haciendo con ella. Briana, descubría con sorpresa que Viktor ni una sola vez la había hecho sentirse tan mujer, tan hembra. La fuente más íntima de su ser se había desbordado y ahora ella quería volar libre, sin miedos, sin pudores… solo ser una hembra que deseaba enloquecer a su macho. Amándolo como nunca había amado a nadie.

El tiempo fue pasando. La mañana en Plovdiv era fría, pero despejada. El sol se reflejaba en la nieve creando destellos que a veces enceguecían un poco. Por la vieja avenida no pasaba alma alguna. Febrero estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y parecía que sería menos crudo de lo que Enero había sido. El paisaje ese día era más hermoso, no gris, no triste. Era el reflejo de una esperanza.

Mas, ni Ron ni Briana eran testigos del bello día que les sonreía con picardía desde la ventana. Para ellos no existía nada más allá de los bordes de esa ardiente cama. Solo eran conscientes de los gemidos, de los jadeos, de las palabras de deseo y de amor mezcladas en susurros arrebatados. Briana gemía su nombre, Ron mordía sus labios cada vez que un "Hermione" se le atragantaba en la garganta, al darse cuenta de con quien estaba y un "Briana" ronco liberaba el dolor que esa garganta contenía. Afuera en la calle el frío rondaba en las sombras, adentro de la habitación el calor caldeaba con brutalidad.

Dos cuerpos humedecidos y palpitantes se dejaron caer uno junto al otro, agotados. Ron jadeaba con fuerza, muerto de cansancio y placer. Briana suspiraba y esbozaba una sonrisa amplia, loca, feliz. Estaba entretenida sintiendo el cosquilleo descontrolado en la planta de los pies, algo nuevo para ella. Solo la tarde anterior había sentido algo igual, siempre después de un potente orgasmo. Ron se quedó inmóvil perdiéndose del mundo, atacado por el sueño y por la desconexión de su cerebro, producto de la momentánea falta de irrigación sanguínea. Quería seguir embriagado en el vaivén de las sensaciones que aun no abandonan su cuerpo. El corazón lo tenía brincando muy contento. Quería descansar.

Pero no contaba con que la mujer a la cual había poseído hubiera quedado tan dichosa y satisfecha. Briana se giró a su izquierda y pesa de una felicidad incontrolable se echó sobre él y empezó a darle pequeños besitos en el cuello, el torso, los brazos, el rostro. Luego comenzó a jugar con el cabello rojo mientras seguía besando la piel entre sonrisa y sonrisa.

Quieta… quieta– se quejó Ron entre agobiado y entretenido– ¿No estás cansada?–

Ya no– le dijo ella para luego atacar otra vez el cuello– Lo que estoy es… ¡Feliz!– y derrochó en los labios de Ron una catarata de besitos.

Para… – rio el pelirrojo – Me vas a ahogar– pero nada hacía por detenerla. Solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Ella seguía con los besos – Vas a terminar matándome–

Es que estoy tan contenta…– le besó el mentón – me siento viva – Luego la mujer se llevó los dedos a los labios hinchados con gesto de molestia – Tu barba pica –y rio.

¿Crees que mi barba me defenderá de tu ataque?– preguntó él llevándose una mano a la quijada, tocándose los bellos rojizos que asomaban en ella.

Tal vez te salve por un rato, mientras me dedico a morder tu cuello – le dijo ella ya completamente acostada sobre él y colocando ambas manos en el pecho de Ron y apoyando su propio mentón en ellas – tu barba crece rápido –

¿La rasuro?– inquirió el hombre abriendo un ojo, espiándola.

No… hoy, no… te ves… sexy así –

Ron abrió el otro ojo y descubrió una sonrisa traviesa y hermosa en la mujer que yacía sobre él. La contempló admirando el color de sus ojos, el rosado de sus mejillas, el cabello adorablemente alborotado. Pasó uno de sus dedos por esa boca que estuviera a punto de sofocarlo solo hace un momento y la acarició delicadamente.

Tus labios están muy rojos e hinchados. Tus ojos brillan. Tu si que te ves sexy –

¿Lo crees?– Briana se humedeció los labios

¿Intenta seducirme, my Lady?– y sonrió de medio lado coqueto.

Siempre– susurró ella para moverse rápido y robarle un beso asfixiante.

Lo dejó de besar de pronto, dejándolo con la pasión asomándose en la boca. Ron entre abrió los ojos y la encontró sonriente observándolo expectante. La muy bandida estaba jugando. Jugando con su fuego.

La tomó de la nuca con ambas manos, tomando también todo su cabello en el mismo intento. La atrajo y le devoró la boca, tirando un poquito del pelo. Luego con una sola mano se apoderó de los rizos y del cuello suave y con la otra la abrazó con fuerza. Ese era un acto de plena dominación. Él era su hombre, ella le pertenecía. Y quería que eso le quedara completamente claro.

Pronto Briana empezó a moverse inquieta, intentando romper el beso. Ron en cambio lo profundizó y al soltarla ella aspiró aire, desesperada.

¿Sofocada?– le dijo divertido.

Tonto– se quejó ella – Casi me matas – e hizo un puchero tierno.

Entonces estamos a mano – sonrió él más ampliamente. Le acarició la mejilla y ella se refugió en su pecho ya más tranquila. Ron suspiró y dejó viajar sus dedos por los rizos con ternura.

Se quedaron así, envueltos en el silencio. Ron disfrutaba cada segundo de ese abrazo total. Sentía como las piernas de Briana entrelazaban las suyas. Como los senos de ella quedaban aprisionados en su torso. Olfateaba el exquisito perfume de los cabellos. Percibía la delicadeza de la piel.

Nunca me había sentido tan en paz como ahora – Le susurró – Teniéndote en mis brazos así-

Yo tampoco… Siento que nada me puede herir… Como si tu cuerpo fuera una coraza que me protegiera de todo– le devolvió ella en otro susurro.

Otra vez el silencio los invadió. Estaban muy a gusto viviendo ese momento de total entrega. La mañana ya había pasado y la tarde vivía.

Súbitamente un gruñido feroz los alteró a ambos. Briana levantó ágilmente la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa divertida y los ojos muy abiertos y Ron rio con las orejas rojas por la vergüenza.

La bestia está hambrienta– dijo – Está muy furiosa– y sonrió.

Entonces debo saciar su hambre – Le contestó Briana, pero entonces otro gruñido, algo menos terrible, reventó en el ambiente.

Vaya, vaya… la dama también tiene una bestia dentro – y rio de nuevo complacido.

Tu tienes la culpa – Dijo Briana ruborizada, pegándole un pequeño manotazo en el brazo.

La castaña se deslizó de entre los brazos de Ron y Miró al suelo. Extendió el brazo y tomó la camisa de franela del pelirrojo. Ron frunció el ceño curioso, pero luego la disfrutó ataviada con su prenda. Parecía vestida con un pequeño vestido que le tapaba hasta casi medio muslo. Briana tenía abrochados los botones de tal manera que dejaban a la vista un muy bonito escote, dejando el resto del torso y el cuello sensualmente desnudos. Los cabellos desordenados caían por la espalda en libertad absoluta. Se veía agresivamente seductora.

Las manos cuidadas se movieron vertiginosamente sacando cosas del bolso. Ron parpadeó un poco al ver salir de él un recipiente grande, junto a unos platos, servicios, vasos, Jugo… y otras cosas que parecían imposibles que un bolso mediano contuviera.

Nuevamente le recordó a Hermione… a ella y a su mágico bolsito de cuentas.

¿Trajiste toda la casa en el bolso?–

No – sonrió ella– Pero esta es la razón por la cual demoré en venir. Quería cocinar para ti–

Al cabo de un rato, Ron tuvo ante él una bandeja rebosante de comida. Estofado, papas con mayonesa, pudín, ensaladas, jugo, pan. Y en la mesa habían quedado el postre y unas piernitas de pollo. Briana se sentó a su lado en la cama llevando dos copas y un vino que Ron no pasó desapercibido. Tomó la botella de las manos de la castaña y sus ojos centellaron.

¿Dónde conseguiste esto?–

¿Lo habías probado ya?– Sonrió la mujer.

Hace tiempo. Lo descubrí en un viaje a Sudamérica. Es mi vino favorito desde entonces, pero es la primera vez que comparto una botella con tan hermosa mujer–

Yo lo descubrí en España. Hace casi cinco años. Me hice amiga de unos magos que me lo presentaron. Ellos son muy orgullosos de su vino –

Ron abrió la botella y vertió un poco del contenido en cada copa. Chocaron los cristales y él probó el líquido tinto. Suspiró complacido.

Carménere Chileno… Merlín… mi dicha es completa–

¿Tanto te gusta?– preguntó Briana sonriendo detrás de su copa.

Me fascina… pero me recuerda que una vez estuve demasiado solo– Acercó su rostro y Briana terminó con la distancia para regalarle un beso– pero este vino sabe mejor en un buen local del cerro Alegre, frente a la Bahía de Valparaíso, en Chile. De noche el lugar es precioso. –

No conozco el Chile. Jamás he viajado tan lejos–

Un día – le dijo Ron besando fugazmente sus labios– Un día te llevaré y disfrutaremos una botella mirando la bahía en una noche de verano. –

Briana sonrió emocionada

¿Me lo prometes? –

Ron se perdió en esos ojos ámbar oscuro que ahora lo miraban ilusionados.

Te lo juro– susurró

Y se besaron de nuevo.

El almuerzo estaba delicioso. Ron degustaba feliz los platos y los celebraba con un sorbo de vino cada tanto. Briana también se dedicó a su comida. Se reía de si misma ya que Ron comía con tanta efusividad que se sentía contagiada y cuando tomó conciencia, había comido más de lo que nunca había comido en su vida.

Merlín… tu cocina es fabulosa. Quizás solo mi madre podría rivalizar contigo– Dijo Ron antes de acribillar a mordidas una pierna de pollo.

¿De verdad te gusta? Entonces hice bien en aprender–

Ron la miró intrigado masticando su pollo. Briana rio bajito.

Yo no sabía cocinar. Era pésima. No recuerdo jamás haber tomado un solo libro de cocina. Hasta los huevos se me quemaban- rio– Al llegar a Bulgaria me sentía inútil. Entonces conocí a mi única amiga en este lugar, la señora Pollak. Una anciana muy dulce que prácticamente me adoptó como nieta. Ella siempre me decía: "Briana querida, los libros te adornan muy bien, pero un hombre te encontraría más hermosa si además de leerle le pones en frente un buen plato de comida. Ninguno podría resistirte"– rio de nuevo– Ella me puso bajo su tutela y pasé meses aprendiendo y aprendiendo. Yo sentía que debía aprender a cocinar, que eso era una necesidad que debía cubrir y al final… aprendí de la mejor–

Eso quiere decir que este festín se lo debo a la adorable ancianita. Pues– Tomó la botella y llenó nuevamente las copas– Hagamos un brindis por ella–

La castaña arregló un par de mechones detrás de su oreja y alzó la copa a la par de Ron

Por Vasilka – dijo risueña

Por Vasilka, la mejor maestra de cocina… pero dudo que sea mejor que mamá–

El postre fue relajado. Ron saboreaba un delicioso trozo de pastel de Lúcuma mientras Briana le tenía abrazado de la cintura y apoyaba la mejilla en su espalda. Paulatinamente ella fue aspirando su aroma para luego dejar pequeños besos que lo desconcentraban de su postre. Ron sonreía, suspiraba y luego tomaba otro bocado. Se sentía tranquilo. Todo temor, preocupación, presión y dilema se habían disipado de su mente y su corazón. Había olvidado todo, la misión, el peligro, el complot en Inglaterra, A Harry, a James, a Lestrange, a Yaxley, a Krum… y a su hijo en el vientre de Susan.

Porque su mundo era esa habitación y su único aliento era Briana.

¿Satisfecho? ¿O quieres más pastel?– le preguntó esa vocecita en su espalda.

Estoy bien de pastel… pero aun no estoy satisfecho– susurró y moviendo la bandeja con la varita la dejó en la mesa.

¿Y que quieres comer ahora? Ya no sé como saciar tu hambre– dijo la castaña preocupada.

Ron sonrió le tomó de la solapa de la camisa para atraerla y bajo ambas manos hasta el primer botón, desabrochándolo.

Quiero que sacies otra hambre… una más apremiante ahora– Y volvió a tirar de la camisa para atraparla.

Lentamente, botón a botón, el pelirrojo fue descubriendo el postre más deseado. Briana esperaba temblorosa cada avance. Su pecho subía y bajaba en angustiosa ansiedad, atravesada por la mirada ardiente del hombre que la desnudaba. Ron, saciado en su hambre humana, se deleitaba sacando cada botón sin dejar de mirar directamente a sus ojos. Desde que la viera así, solo ataviada con su camisa y sabiéndola desnuda debajo, había empezado a juntar otra hambre, una erótica, más acuciante y brutal. Quería estar dentro de ella de nuevo.

Una vez lanzada la camisa a su suerte, fue recostando a su mujer para subir sobre ella. Se apoderó de los senos, los acarició febrilmente. Quería provocarla, excitarla. Acercaba su boca a la de ella pero no llegaba a besarla. Solo rozaba una que otra vez la piel de sus labios, tentando el deseo de Briana. Luego, cuando ella sucumbía y le aferraba de la nuca para cazarlo, él movía el rostro haciendo que Briana terminara besando su mentón y su cuello. Jugó así con ella un rato hasta que ella, presa de la frustración por el beso ofrecido pero no dado, Le mordió el hombro, rabiosa.

Ron gimió de dolor y deseo.

Encendido ya por la necesidad mutua de un contacto más íntimo, Ron empujó las piernas de Briana para abrirlas y levantarlas con demanda. Ese tirón dominante de su hombre fue respondido por Briana con un jadeo estremecido que solo lanzó más combustible en el incendió en el cual Ron se consumía.

Cayó sobre ella como cae el león hambriento sobre la tierna gacela. La estrechó con fuerza, con dominio, la atiborró de besos candentes, de caricias desenfrenadas. Se fundió en ella impaciente. Briana sentía su fuego, su potencia, su hambre exigente. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y recibió el brío de sus acometidas destilando pasión en su grado más puro. Las manos de él le presionaban los muslos. La boca de él le quitaba el aliento. El peso de él… la aplastaba de lujuria.

Ron… Cariño…Te amo…– loca. Estaba loca ya. Le desordenaba los cabellos rojos con energía y él se frotaba más en ella.

Los amantes se dejaron guiar por el fuego, el deseo, la pasión, el amor más fiero. Ella lo amaba hasta la médula, él la necesitaba más allá del desequilibrio. No podían controlar la marea intensa que los arrastraba lejos. No podían decirle al amor que los soltara. Estaban cautivos de su arrebato.

Las manecillas del reloj que Ron había tirado al suelo en la mañana para poder librarse de ataduras y entregarse a Briana, se movieron serenas ignorando por completo a los dos seres que saciaban su hambre en la cama. El sonido monótono no se detuvo a la par de los cuerpos cuando el placer los frenaba, ni se accionaba otra vez para alcanzarlos en la velocidad de su pasión al recomenzar. Sin interrupción alguna estas manecillas de repente marcaron las siete y la noche ocultó la evidencia en su capa más tersa.

Mientras, la botella de Carménere mantenía resguardado un cuarto de su contenido, a la espera de que lo reclamaran por fin.

Ron casi dormitaba intentando recuperar fuerzas, Briana se entretenía jugando con la piel del abdomen de su hombre usándola como lienzo para dibujar figuras inexistentes. Su mente estaba reviviendo cada momento vivido ese día, cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra. Estaba abrumada y tenía miedo. Ya no sabía vivir sin él.

¿Cómo era posible que se entregara tanto a ese hombre? ¿Cómo había permitido que él la dominara de esa manera? ¿Y si todo esto era solo una quimera terrible y él la dejaba luego de tantos besos y tanta pasión? ¿Si él nunca llegaba a cumplir su juramento?

Él parecía muy decidido, parecía amarla como si ella fuera el aire mismo. Le exigía dejar a Viktor, pero aun no le pedía ir con él. Solo el día anterior le dijo que la amaba, en medio del fuego y el placer. Pero hoy esas palabras habían sido inexistentes.

"Pero me dice que esta en paz cuando me tiene con él. Que iba a destrozar Bulgaria si no regresaba a sus brazos" pensaba.

¿Por qué estás tan callada? – Preguntó Ron con los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué somos, Ron? ¿Qué nombre debemos darle a esto que nos envuelve?–

Ron se giró para verla.

¿Un par de locos que se necesitan irremediablemente?–

¿Me amas?–

Esa pregunta lo inquietó. Sabía ya que la quería, porqué la potencia con que la hacía suya nunca antes la había sentido. Además, temblaba en los brazos de Briana, sucumbía a su voz, a sus besos. Pero ¿La amaba? ¿Acaso toda esa emoción no era producto del maravilloso parecido de ella con su adorada Hermione? Entonces… ¿No era a Hermione a la que amaba a través del cuerpo de Briana?

El dolor en el pecho le decía que esa era la respuesta correcta.

Contigo siento que puedo salvar mi alma del infierno. Me diste un día maravilloso–

¿Pero sientes este ahogo que no te deja respirar?– De pronto Briana se angustió.

¿Tú lo sientes?–

Me está matando– Gimió ella con los ojos húmedos.

Ron la tomó de las mejillas y la besó con ternura. La acunó en su pecho y le daba pequeños besos en la frente tratando relajarla. Ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, prácticamente quería convertirlo en parte de ella.

Por ti he empezado a hacer cosas que jamás pensé– comenzó Briana– Hoy debería haber ido a Sofía, Tengo tanto trabajo en una galería de arte y además… estoy forjando un jardín de niños… tantas responsabilidades y sin embargo– hundió su rostro en el pecho de Ron– Lo abandoné todo por tus besos, por tus caricias… me haces perder la cabeza–

Yo tampoco hice nada de nada hoy – le respondió él– también tengo muchas cosas que me requieren. Situaciones muy… serias… pero lo dejé todo por tenerte en mis brazos otra vez… eres adictiva, embriagante… Me siento vivo contigo–

Poco a poco un sonidito lastimoso se escuchó en medio de los brazos del pelirrojo. Ron cerró los ojos y se lamentó profundamente. Movió a Briana y la miró para confirmar su sospecha. Allí estaban, delicados diamantes blancos brotando de esos ojos bonitos.

¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó el pelirrojo acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla.

Porque ya no puedo contener la emoción que tengo dentro- Dijo Briana entre gemiditos llorosos- he estado perdida tanto tiempo... pero en tus brazos ahora me siento en mi hogar –

¿Perdida?–

Briana movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

A veces, sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lugar – hizo un puchero– Que todo en mi vida estaba mal… Algo me faltaba… Y con los años me fui acostumbrando a que solo estaba pero nunca era… y un día, un pelirrojo me acorraló en una librería, empeñado en que mirara el libro que llevaba en la mano. Y sentí angustia, curiosidad, miedo… miedo a lo que no conocía y que siempre esperé… Estaba sintiendo, viviendo y me asusté… y aturdí a ese pelirrojo rompiéndole la cabeza con otro libro- Sonrió en medio de las lágrimas– Pero ya no pude escapar de él… y él… él me atrapó–

Ron también sonrió pero nada dijo. Solo se limitó a secar las lagrimitas una a una.

Y lo peor – continuó la castaña– es que lo amo… y no sé quien es él en realidad. Ahora me muevo en la incertidumbre más aterradora. Sin pistas, sin saber a donde voy a llegar a dar–

Linda…– susurró él. No sabía que decir.

Es raro vivir entre la certeza y la incertidumbre. Siento que contigo me encontré a mi misma, pero no logro encontrarte a ti–

Estoy aquí. Este que ves aquí… soy yo… Bruto, irascible, celoso. Un hombre al que haces feliz con un plato de comida y un beso en los labios. No soy un erudito. No tengo dinero, ni cultura, ni fineza. Golpeo primero y pregunto después. Amo y odio con una pasión que puede llegar a matar. Si quiero puedo ser dulce con facilidad y con esa misma facilidad me llego a enojar mucho… Soy flojo– sonrió– soy egoísta… solo soy Ron–

Pero guardas un secreto–

Todos guardamos secretos, bonita. Y hay secretos que no son fáciles de revelar–

¿Nunca me lo dirás?– Briana sintió que el nudo en la garganta estaba más grueso

Dame tiempo… hoy no me lo pidas… hoy ámame… hoy se mía– susurró.

¿Y tú eres mío?–

Estoy en tus brazos, muero por tu beso… ven…–

La acercó y le besó tiernamente. Ella lo tomó de la nuca y lo estrechó fuerte.

Se sentía dichosa y herida al mismo tiempo. Dichosa porque él la besaba, la acariciaba, le exigía amor. Herida porque él seguía siendo un bosque infranqueable, misterioso, impredecible. Ella lo amaba, lo necesitaba. Él era él aire, el agua, la luz. Ella quería ser su dueña. No quería compartirlo con nadie, ¡No iba a compartirlo con nadie!

¿ Vas a quedarte?– escuchó el susurro en el oído

No puedo–

Briana…–

Sabes que no puedo–

Repentinamente todo ese calor tan sublime y delicioso se esfumó. Ron se alejó de ella y se sentó en la cama abrazando las piernas con los brazos por sobre las mantas.

No te enojes– le suplicó sentándose ella también– Sabes que no puedo quedarme… mañana ni siquiera podré venir–

¡¿Cómo que no podrás venir?! ¡Tienes que estar aquí, con tu hombre!– Le encaró Ron cambiando la suave marea de sus ojos por una tormenta furiosa.

¡Tengo cosa que hacer!… ya te dije, Hay gente que confía en mí, en mi trabajo. Me gusta lo que hago. ¡No voy a tirarlo todo por la borda solo porque tú lo ordenes! –

¡Eres mi mujer!–

¡Tu mujer, no tu esclava!–

Briana se levantó de la cama y tomando la varita encendió las lámparas. Tomó su ropa y se fue vistiendo sin mirar una sola vez al tonto idiota que la miraba enojado. Ron también se levantó, lanzando lejos las mantas. Fue cubriéndose el cuerpo prenda a prenda mascullando bajo en forma que Briana no podía entender nada de lo que decía. Pronto la mujer fue guardando las cosas en el bolso y dolida se puso el abrigo para marcharse. Quería irse luego para poder llorar de camino a casa.

Pero la mano de Ron la detuvo.

No te vas sola–

Sé cuidarme–

Te acompaño–

No–

No fue una pregunta–

Déjame ir–

¡Por todos los demonios! ¡ya cálmate! Hemos vivido un día precioso, no quiero que termine así. Quiero sentirme feliz, no enojado. Entiende que no fácil para alguien como yo tener que aceptar que la mujer que lo enloquece lo deje cada noche porque debe ir a dormir a la casa de otro–

Pues es la misma frustración que siento yo al no tener tu confianza. Ni sentirme segura de tu amor. Yo me entrego completa a ti, pero tú no– Briana luchaba para no derramarse en llanto frente a él.

No quiero pelear– rogó Ron– Lo que quiero es besarte, aprovechar cada minuto que me das… La noche será muy larga y mañana no vendrás… No me quites el poco tiempo que aun me queda–

Briana gimió, Ron la miró con ansiedad. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó con el llanto atorándose en su pecho. Él la estrechó y correspondió el beso tan lastimado como ella. La alejó un poquito y le retuvo el rostro con las manos.

Ya no llores más. Tonta, tonta… No sabes el sacrificio que hago solo con la esperanza de tenerte en mis brazos otra vez. No puedes decir que no me entrego a ti. Que no siento nada por ti–

No me hagas llorar entonces. Ámame, Ron… – Y cerró los ojos esperando un nuevo beso.

El camino a la mansión era lento. Ron en verdad consumió cada minuto como si fuese su última gota de agua. La apretaba contra su pecho. La acorralaba robando infinidad de besos. Conversaron pausado, acordando la nueva cita. Ella iría a Sofía al día siguiente y él se encargaría de la postergada compra de la cabañita que había decidido antes de que ella volviera a sus brazos. Ella le había dicho que tenía que continuar con sus actividades y él tuvo que resignarse a tenerla día por medio por unas horas.

Al llegar a escasos metros del portón Ron convirtió sus brazos en inquebrantables cadenas. Hundió el rostro en el cuello de Briana y aspiró bocanadas de perfume. No quería soltarla, no quería dejarla ir.

Ya es tarde, cariño– Le susurraba ella apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de él.

Solo un minuto más–

Pronto me tendrás muchas horas–

Pero aun falta tanto para eso–

Te amo… no lo olvides… Solo a ti te amo–

Ron le levantó la barbilla y la giró suave para poder besarla por última vez. Ella se giró por completo y lo besó con la mayor de las ternuras.

Prométeme que él no volverá a tocarte–

Te lo juro–

Ella se soltó y se fue alejando, dejando a Ron huérfano en el crudo frío de Bulgaria. Él la vio extender la distancia y apretó los puños para controlar el deseo rabioso de tomarla de una muñeca y llevársela lejos, muy lejos.

Pero entonces Briana hizo un movimiento impredecible.

Giró en sus talones y corrió hasta él para darle un beso terrible y hermoso. Después lo soltó rápido y se metió en la propiedad silenciosa corriendo sin parar.

Dejó a Ron emocionadamente sobresaltado.

Mujer… No sabes lo que estás haciendo conmigo. Me recuerdas tanto a ella–

La luz de una luna pálida lo acompañó en su regreso. Cerró la puerta del cuarto y encendió las luces. Contempló la botella de vino que seguía quieta junto a dos copas. Caminó hasta ella y la acarició con ternura. Tomó una copa y no le importó que tuviera residuos del último trago, Vertió una cantidad generosa en ella y la bebió sin pausa pero lentamente.

Tomó una determinación. Como fuera se la iba a arrebatar a Krum.

No pude tener a Hermione, pero a ti no te pienso perder… Te llevaré conmigo, – Miró la botella– Y pasearé de tu mano por Valparaíso. Te lo juro, Briana– Bebió la última gota de la copa.

Nadie iba a interponerse en su camino. El Cazador había elegido a su presa, Iba acecharla a ella, iba a seguirla a ella, y la cazaría… solo a ella, nada más que a ella.


	30. Entre la Serpiente y los Lobos

Feliz fin del mundo:

Bueno, Hice todo lo posible para terminar el capítulo para que así ustedes, mis cazadoras, pudieran freírse tranquilamente leyendo en el Armagedón. Pero me atrasé y además parece que el mundo no se acabó.

Ahora que sabemos que tendremos que seguir pululando por esta tierra nuestra, el consuelo que les doy es que aún nos queda "Cazador". Ya empecé el siguiente capítulo y tengo la esperanza de subirlo en los primeros días del año 2013.

Ojalá les guste lo que les estoy dejando y esperen ansiosas el capítulo que le da el nombre a este fic junto a la canción que originó esta historia.

Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Yaem (saliendo del bunker con el ordenador bajo el brazo) Gy

_**Entre la Serpiente y los Lobos**_

La sirena estridente le retumbó en los oídos. Asustado saltó en la litera y se dio un cabezazo con el cielo de la litera superior. Confundido miró a todos lados y vio como poco a poco sus compañeros hacían el mayor esfuerzo por despegarse de las frías y ásperas sábanas. Cerró los ojos y realizó el ejercicio mental de ordenar las ideas con rapidez.

¡Arriba, brujitas!– escuchó una rasposa voz en su lengua materna – Los quiero afuera en cinco minutos, ¡Ninguno más! –

Se levantó y tomó su ropa para ponérsela vertiginosamente. Vio al compañero de la litera superior luchando con denuedo con el cansancio. Buscó su varita y se puso encima la túnica y partió al patio en trote ligero.

La mañana estaba endemoniadamente fría.

¡Se nota que están acostumbrados a los mimos de mamá! – gritó el instructor – Pues ya es hora que terminemos con las malcriadeces. Nos queda al menos un mes más de entrenamiento y quiero que estén listos. ¡Ahora, diez vueltas a los terrenos y espero que no demoren más de cinco a seis minutos! El último que llegue recibirá una paliza–

Luboslav no esperó a que le repitieran la orden. Con un poco de somnolencia en la mente, agitó sus piernas para lograr la mayor velocidad en el menor tiempo posible. Ya había visto las palizas a las que hacía referencia el instructor y no estaba dispuesto a recibir semejantes cariños.

Me basta con las caricias de mi instructor personal… que casi me mata – pensó con una sonrisa irónica.

Gracias a la carrera matutina y al frio, el muchacho no demoró en tomar plena conciencia. Su ritmo era ahora continuo y aunque no era el primero en la carrera, distaba mucho del pobre condenado que marchaba al final de la fila. Mientras corría fue escaneando el paisaje para hacer su primera revisión del día.

La mañana estaba clara, sin nubes, pero seguía fría como el corazón de una Veela. Los árboles de los alrededores aun contenían en sus ramajes el peso de la nieve caída los pasados días. Lub puso cuidado en el terreno que pisaba pues era desnivelado, lleno de piedras, nieve y barro resbaloso.

Uno de sus compañeros resbaló pero otro lo atrapó pronto para que no cayera. Todos sabían lo terrible que podía ser caer en plena carrera.

Lub al ver que el suelo que pisaba ahora era de tierra sólida, puso toda su concentración en la casona que oficiaba de cuartel general. Forzó la vista para distinguir las pequeñas siluetas que se movían en las ventanas y cuando le tocó pasar justo por el lado de la fachada principal, pudo distinguir que el Jefe de aurores estaba parado junto a la ventana. A su lado se encontraba Yaxley, quien había llegado a la base más temprano que lo habitual.

Al ver a Yaxley recordó todo el torbellino del día anterior. Como les habían avisado cuando estaban a punto de terminar el entrenamiento de ese día que debían quedarse acuartelados y que la duración de eso no tenía definición. Lub sintió el escalofrío en la espalda y temió que sus superiores ya sospecharan algo. El acuartelamiento era demasiado sorpresivo.

Apenas le habían dado media hora para buscar lo que les fuera imprescindible y él, nervioso y agitado, había salido del cuartel escondiendo bajo su túnica la nefasta carpeta, que si era descubierta, le traería terribles problemas. Desesperado caminó por el bosque cercano a la base y se sentó en una roca tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

De seguro Heath estaba esperándole en su cuartito como era su rutina cada dos días. Lub ya no tenía tiempo de ir allí. Sacó la carpeta de su escondite y la hojeó con manos temblorosas. Ahí estaba la prueba más contundente de que Bulgaria estaba involucrada en ese complot hasta el tuétano.

Miró por todos lados tratando de encontrar un buen lugar en donde enterrar la evidencia. De pronto unas marcas raras en un árbol a cierta distancia lo atrajeron. Miró a todo su alrededor por si veía alguna silueta que delatara que era seguido y con cautela se acercó al árbol. Extendió los dedos de una mano y tocó las muescas trazadas con alguna arma, un puñal, una navaja, algo. La marca era una especie de ocho mal hecho, pero cuando la observó bien pudo notar que realmente era una letra, una "B" un poco tosca. Pasó su dedo y notó que esa "B" antes había sido otra letra.

Una hache – susurró – una hache que luego se convirtió en una Be. La misma forma, distinta letra. Como ella. Heath… eres tan obvio a veces –

Invocó su patronus, un gallardo gato montés del cual se sentía muy orgulloso, y lo envió con el mensaje para su superior.

"_**Acuartelados sin salir. Noticias en tres días"**_

Espero me crea, a estas alturas ya debe pensar que soy un traidor. Y espero cumplir con lo de los tres días. Aunque no sé… ahora no estoy seguro de nada.

Agitó su varita de nuevo y mandó un nuevo mensaje a Heath. Quería que El Cazador confiara en él. Que no pensara que lo estaba traicionando. Él no podría. Lub no era un traidor.

"_**No secuestro ni deserción. Carpeta bajo árbol. Linda "B", Heath**_"

A pesar del delicado momento que estaba viviendo, el chico no podía evitar distender la tensión con alguna broma. Era su estilo, así podía controlarse.

Rápidamente cavó mediante magia un hoyo donde metió la carpeta. Miró entonces sus notas, su traducción al inglés de los documentos y estuvo a punto de ponerlos junto a la carpeta. Entonces dudó. Miró a la distancia y por su cabeza pasaron miles de imágenes de Heath volviéndose loco y cometiendo una estupidez. No podía darle esa evidencia sin estar presente. Había demorado darle esa noticia por una rotunda cobardía. No porque tuviera miedo de Heath, sino por miedo a lo que Heath fuera capaz de hacer cuando se enterara. Había aprendido a conocer a su mayor ídolo y además sabiendo del riesgo vital al que estaba expuesto no quería dejarlo a su suerte.

Pero he demorado tiempo valioso en decirte la verdad – susurró.

Agitó una vez más la varita e hizo otro agujero por el cual metió el fajo con la traducción. Lo hicieron tres árboles a la derecha del que contenía la extraña "B". Entonces puso sobre el montón de tierra removida una piedra muy pesada y grabó en la roca tres puntos seguidos. Miró su obra y vio la hora en su reloj. Tenía que volver en ese preciso instante. Corrió por el bosque y abrió un hueco en un árbol casi al borde del camino y de allí sacó una mochila con ropa y artefactos esenciales. Lo había preparado desde el mismo momento que llegara a Plovdiv pensando en que podría serle útil en algún momento determinado. Y ese era el momento preciso.

Llegó casi de los últimos. Caminó raudo por las callejuelas que separaban una barraca de la otra. Su capitán lo esperaba junto a varios compañeros y los llevó a los aposentos que serían su hogar por quizás cuanto tiempo.

Había Comido el rancho sin parar de mirar por la ventana. Estaba asustado de la reacción de Heath al saber todo lo que estaba pasando y cuan furioso estaría cuando descubriera la carpeta sin traducción alguna.

Cuando me vea me mata – había susurrado entre dientes.

Ahora terminaba la carrera y llegaba quinto. Era un buen lugar. Ni primero para llamar la atención, ni último para ganarse la paliza. Lo justo.

Los ejercicios siguientes fueron resistidos en buena forma. Después todos fueron enviados a las duchas mientras el pobre rezagado sufría su castigo por ser tan lento. Lub resopló de impotencia.

La maniobras de entrenamiento fueron las rutinarias pero más incrementadas. Lub notaba la tensión en los capitanes y supuso que los estaban presionando para sacar en poco tiempo a una tropa que valiera la pena desde el horno.

Lub percibía el aire enrarecido. Esa mañana no solo el Jefe principal de los aurores estaba en Plovdiv sino también el primer ministro y ese Lestrange que solo venía los viernes. Algo raro pasaba.

Al que no vio por ningún lado fue a Krum. Hace varios días que no se presentaba en el campo de entrenamiento y todos lo extrañaban angustiosamente cuando uno de esos malditos ingleses se hacía cargo de ellos y los castigaban sin misericordia. Especialmente ese desgraciado de Yaxley.

"Solo por eliminar a ese malnacido yo estaría dispuesto a aceptar la locura de la carpeta" pensó cuando Yaxley pasó cerca de él y miró con arrogancia a todo el batallón.

Los siguientes días todo fue igual. Entrenamiento, tensión, castigo e incertidumbre. Lub vigilaba a la distancia todos los movimientos de los jefes y esperaba el momento para meterse en lo profundo de la montaña. Ya había visto que Lestrange y Yaxley se dirigían allá el día que el Jefe de la invasión visitó la base. Los vio ceñudos y hablando en voz muy baja. Lub, arriesgando el pellejo, había tenido la osadía de seguirles los pasos con toda la cautela de la que había sido capaz. Pero terminó por desistir al llegar al borde de la arboleda más frondosa. Al pisar ese terreno sintió la garganta seca, un dolor extraño en el vientre y la necesidad de alejarse con premura.

Hay encantamientos, Maldición – susurró – De seguro solo ellos pueden pasar.

Caminó hasta una de las bancas y se sentó para conseguir un respiro. Ya habían pasado tres días desde el acuartelamiento y aún no había podido conseguir la manera de salir para darle algún informe a Heath. Estaba nervioso, tenía que dar signos de vida al inglés o toda la misión se iría a la mierda.

¿Qué tanto haces, Brand? – escuchó a su lado. Se giró y vio a Carcarow sentarse a su lado

Descansar los huesos. No sé qué pienses tú, pero yo siento que estos ingleses quieren matarnos con el entrenamiento –

Pienso lo mismo. Nos están atormentando. Y lo peor son los castigos de ese Yaxley. Y nadie hace nada por detenerlo –

El único que se le enfrenta es Krum, pero parece que ya no volverá acá. No ha venido hace mucho – murmuró Lub mirando al punto en donde desaparecieran Yaxley y Lestrange.

¿Sabes de verdad que demonios estamos haciendo acá? – preguntó Carcarow – Nos dicen que estamos luchando por el Bien de todos, que reestableceremos el orden y la paz verdadera. Pero nadie explica porque demonios nos tienen que entrenar esos ingleses que se sienten los dueños del lugar y de nosotros. –

Lub miró a su compañero. Iván podría ser muy amigable, pero era muy impulsivo e insensato y no era prudente darle demasiados detalles de lo que sucedía.

Ni idea, amigo. Estoy tan confuso como tú –

Yo ya no soporto más el encierro. Estaba esperando a que nos dieran un día libre para ir a ver a mi novia. La he extrañado mucho, pero a ellos se les ocurre encerrarnos.

Iván, ¿por qué no conoces otras chicas? Hay tantas chicas lindas en Plovdiv y tu novia está tan lejos. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos enclaustrados en esta ciudad y no creo que un noviazgo a la distancia prospere en el tiempo –

Lo que pasa es que no conoces a Tania. Es tan bella y… tierna conmigo.– Lub vio como un brillo de picardía iluminaba la mirada de Iván – Creo que la quiero y estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella cuando todo esto termine –

Ni se te ocurra – murmuró Lub moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Iván lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Digo… eres muy joven para querer casarte, solo tienes 20 años. Hay todo un mundo por conocer. Disfruta tu soltería, Carcarow. El matrimonio es largo que puedes postergar –

Pero… –

Es un consejo. Disfruta mucho. ¿cómo sabes si en un futuro encuentras una mujer que si valga la pena? Este… quiero decir que sea la mujer de tu vida. No hay que apres…

El grito ronco y la presencia imponente de su capitán les hicieron terminar la conversación en forma abrupta. A pesar de los gravísimos problemas en los que estaba metido, a Lub le hacía gracia que otros como Carcarow estuvieran pendientes en cosas tan triviales como una novia. Aunque Lub sabía cuál era la calaña de la chica y que no era para nada conveniente para su compañero, se alegraba que ese ligero aire de tranquilidad reinara a su alrededor.

Si Iván supiera en el lio en que estamos metidos… es mejor que siga con la cabeza perdida pensando en su novia –

Siguieron pasando los días y Lub no lograba salir de la base. Los nervios lo estaban matando pues de seguro Heath estaba juntando odio y arrebato para entrar y saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

Y algo realmente alarmante estaba pasando en la base en realidad.

Se había redoblado de exigencia en los entrenamientos. Los levantaban antes que el sol asomara y los acostaban cuando la luna coronaba el cielo. Los hacían correr grandes distancia, escalar las laderas de las colinas vecinas, practicar una y otra vez los hechizos. Lo más fuerte era que les estaban reforzando los maleficios. Los habían hecho maldecir artículos que se llenaban de magia oscura, como cuchillos, espadas, puñales. Les habían dicho que los abastecerían de botellas con pociones malditas que deberían verter en los lugares que se les indicara.

Lub observaba todo y observaba también las caras de varios compañeros que empezaban ya a sospechar el calibre de la situación. Para colmo les habían dicho que deberían donar 500cc de sangre para un hechizo muy importante. Todos debían entregar un poco de su sangre.

El hechizo – susurraba Lub inquieto – eso debe ser parte del arma secreta.

Se les pedía donar sangre mágica y se sabía ya desde hace siglos en esas tierras orientales sobre las poderosas propiedades que esta contenía. Muchas pociones de magia negra habían sido fabricadas con la sangre pura de los magos de los Balcanes. Tantas ruinas había derramado la sangre mancillada, tanto dolor, tanto horror. Luboslav se asustaba de la magnitud de la poción maldita que sería fabricada con la sangre de todo el batallón.

La presión en sus hombros lo estaba atormentando. No sabía qué hacer. Afuera Heath lo esperaba rabioso por información, adentro los estaban entrenando como a colosos indestructibles, monstruos de guerra sin piedad y sin razón. Él mismo sentía los efectos de todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Desde el cuarto día de encierro y a intervalos de día por medio, les habían empezado a dar una rara poción tonificadora que más parecía carcomerles el cerebro. Se empezaron a comportar como animales, brutales, luego los exigían hasta el agotamiento en rutinas de guerra que podían hacer temblar al más valiente. A veces Lub sentía que dejaba de pensar y solo se dejaba llevar por una fuerza incontrolable que le nublaba la cabeza. Entonces luchaba como poseído y solo el control de sus superiores le impedía hacer una locura.

Lub empezó a sospechar con los días que el origen de todo era esa poción. Ese brebaje púrpura brillante con olor metálico lo estaba convirtiendo en una clase de Inferi totalmente desprovisto de conciencia alguna.

Eso era más poderoso que el más potente Maleficio Imperius.

A las dos semanas de ser víctima de los efectos de la poción, Lub empezó a tener lagunas mentales. Se veía en el comedor tomando el rancho en la mañana y después perdía total conciencia de sí mismo hasta el crepúsculo, cuando se sobresaltaba al verse en algún patio o en su litera. Hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por recordar que demonios había hecho todo ese día pero no podía, su mente se encontraba vacía. No había recuerdos, y lo peor… empezaba a no tener emociones. Ni rabia, ni pena, ni felicidad. Se estaba convirtiendo en un muñeco. Y empezó a imaginar que horrendas cosas podía ser capaz de hacer siendo la marioneta de un desalmado.

A la mañana del día quince de encierro, Lub recibió su ración de poción tonificadora como era su costumbre. Le sonrió al encargado y levantó el codo para meterse el líquido a la boca. Se giró y caminó lo más tranquilo que pudo hasta llegar a su asiento en el comedor. Tomó su tazón de leche, el cual había vaciado con anterioridad rápidamente sobre una esquina y aparentando beber el contenido, devolvió todo lo que llevaba en la boca. El asco y la náusea casi lo delata y aspiró sonriendo a su compañero de enfrente con los ojos llorosos. Éste no hizo ademán alguno, más parecía un autómata. Aun sentía el sabor en la boca y buscó el vaso con jugo que reinaba en la mesa. Lo bebió ansioso y vertió otro poco de jugo para seguir quitándose el traumatizante sabor. Miró a su izquierda y pudo ver la mancha blanquecina que permanecía incólume en el piso. Movió la varita y el rastro lechoso se desvaneció al instante.

Tengo que hacer esto de otro modo – susurró – tengo que encontrar otro modo.

A pesar de haber evitado beber la poción esa mañana, su cuerpo ya estaba intoxicado con lo bebido las semanas pasadas. No pudo impedir perder la conciencia luego de una hora, pero la recuperó antes de finalizar el entrenamiento, justo en el momento en que Yaxley torturaba a uno de sus compañeros.

Condenado idiota. Hay que asegurarse de que están tomando la poción como se debe – dijo Lestrange.

Están sospechando que la poción es peligrosa. Tal vez sea conveniente mezclarla con la comida– comentó Yaxley dejando en paz al pobre infeliz que gemía en el suelo.

No, tienen que tomarla pura. En la mañana, en ayunas. Lo bueno es que la poción ha mejorado bastante. Para cuando llegue el momento de la batalla les daremos la versión mejorada y saldrán a matar como locos. En todo caso dejaré de hacer pruebas hasta en tres días más. Viene el ministro y no quiero que vea a los muchachos tan descontrolados.

Yaxley sonreía y pateaba al mago tirado a sus pies.

Tenemos que empezar a probar el arma, Señor ¿Cuándo empezaremos con las pruebas?

Pronto, solo necesito un par de incautos para empezar el experimento. Dos muggles nos servirán por ahora. Si todo sale como espero tendremos el arma perfecta. Tendré el acceso al conocimiento pleno. Lástima que Dumbledore ya no esté vivo, hubiera probado el arma con él y obtendría todo su conocimiento. Cuando usemos el arma con Potter sabré cómo demonios pudo derrotar al señor tenebroso y el poder estará en mis… – Lestrange miró a Yaxley que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido– en nuestras manos, por supuesto.

Lub intentó no poner expresión alguna en el rostro. De soslayo observó a sus compañeros y todos estaban parados como títeres con la vista perdida. Hizo lo posible por imitarlos y cuando Lestrange pasó por el lado de la fila para darles una mirada, hizo acopio de su capacidad histriónica.

Míralos Yaxley. Son máquinas de matar sin alma alguna. La sangre que ellos mismos han donado ha vuelto a su torrente totalmente corrompida. Aprender esa magia fue un terrible dolor de cabeza. Lo malo es su jefe de aurores no ha querido dar sangre, lo consideró un insulto, y solo los engaños de la mujerzuela que le entregué ha permitido hacerlo beber la poción para ver cómo reacciona, Pero no es tan eficaz en él al no llevar su propia sangre. Y además se comporta huraño y suspicaz, ya debe estar sospechando la magnitud del poder que contiene la poción.

Lo mejor sería deshacernos de él, señor. Podría ser el primero en tener el honor de conocer el arma.

Lo he barajado. Pero es arriesgado con el Primer Ministro cerca. Recuerda que no podemos darle la poción a todos nuestros aliados. Solo a la tropa. Deberemos escoger a otros afortunados.

Yaxley se paseó entre los aspirantes y aurores y se detuvo a tres hombres de Lub

Este es tan torpe, más parece un estorbo. Si por mi fuera probaría el arma con él

El corazón de Lub saltó fuerte al ver por el rabillo del ojo como Yaxley apuntaba con la varita a Carcarow.

Sí, desechar lo que no nos sirve es una buena medida, pero es un sangre pura y por muy imbécil que sea no es digno exponerlo. Además si desapareciera comenzarían las preguntas. Es por eso que debemos experimentar con muggles.

Pero algún día deberemos probarla con un mago. Hay muchas diferencias mentales entre un sucio muggle y un mago, aunque ese mago sea un sangre sucia.

Tienes razón, Yaxley. En su momento deberemos probar el arma con un mago antes de poner a Potter en ella. Pero ya llegará el momento de escoger a la víctima.

Los pasos de Yaxley se aproximaron y Lub notó la punta de la varita en su pecho.

No me molestaría probarla en este. Cuando no está hechizado es altivo, osado y prepotente. Es muy bueno matando, pero ya me sacó de quicio –Lub mantuvo a duras penas el cuerpo tieso y la respiración tranquila – Desde que lo conocí he tenido la impresión que es más listo de lo que demuestra y que me asecha.

Tú piensas eso de todos los que te rodean, Yaxley. Parece que "El Cazador" te dejó traumado – sonrió Lestrange.

Gracias a él aprendí a cuidarme la espalda, es por eso que sospecho de todos. Pero este en particular no me gusta nada. Es por eso que me gustaría saber que tiene en la cabeza. A lo mejor encontraría una sorpresa.

Ya dije que no probaremos el arma con alguien de la tropa. El jefe de aurores los conoce a todos y no quiero que ponga peros a nuestra forma de entrenarlos. Ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas en unos días. Ahora solo espero que Krum termine su conjuro y con eso todo estará listo. Aunque tendré que usar mi mayor astucia pues Krum se ha puesto muy reticente. Pero tengo como convencerlo. Y entonces podremos hacernos los dueños del mundo mágico.

Es una gran suerte que Krum no haya venido a la base en estas semanas, ¿cierto? Sino tal vez nos dificultaría dar la poción a los soldados.

Tengo sospechas con Krum. Lo he mandado seguir. En cuanto a que venga aquí, me encargaré de que demore en hacerlo. Lo quiero lejos de la base hasta que tengamos la poción mejorada y la probemos una vez más en la tropa. Después… ya veremos que hago después con Krum –

Se alejaron y luego, siguiendo un patrón desconocido por Lub, sus compañeros se movieron a las barracas para tenderse en las literas. El joven los siguió e imitó para no generar sospechas. Poco a poco los hombres iban despertando del sueño obligado y varios de ellos se quejaban del dolor en el cuerpo.

Parece que el entrenamiento fue más duro hoy, me duele la cabeza – se quejaba uno.

A mí también – hablaba otro – estoy tan cansado que casi no recuerdo que hice hoy.

Lub se mantuvo en silencio frotando las zonas de su cuerpo que tenía adoloridas. Estaba aterrado. ¿Había matado?

Las palabras de Yaxley retumbaban en su cabeza. Eran más terribles que la jaqueca rutinaria de todas las noches. ¿De qué había sido capaz en sus momentos de inconciencia?

"Tengo que salir de aquí" – pensaba angustiado –"estoy en medio de una cuna de lobos y serpientes. Por un lado los ingleses con sus pociones venenosas, por otro mis compatriotas y sus filosofías de poder. Esta guerra será brutal… tengo que decirle todo a Heath ya"

Al fin el muchacho sentía el peso de la situación sobre sus hombros. Estaba atrapado, atrapado entre las serpientes y los lobos esteparios.

Reuniones y más reuniones sin frutos en Sofía. Planos y estrategias pasaban por sus ojos casi todos los días y ya no quería más. Estaba abrumado por todo el peso que se estaba cayendo sobre sus hombros.

El traqueteo del tren le adormecía los pensamientos. Había tenido que ir a Sofía nuevamente para entrevistarse con varios magos influyentes del país. El Primer Ministro lo llevaba con él a todos sus meeting últimamente y lo exponía como a un trofeo al cual utilizaba para conseguir adeptos. Había sido designado como el cabecilla de la invasión, el rostro de la empresa que se planeaba llevar a cabo.

Todos lo creían una especie de héroe místico, de ícono de valor, coraje y poder. Pero Viktor sabía que todos estaban utilizándolo.

El búlgaro había tomado conciencia del poder que estaban dejando en sus manos. Era, se podía decir, el caudillo que liberaría a todos los magos sangre pura de la nauseabunda tiranía de los arribistas sangre sucia y sus ansias de igualdad.

Pero Viktor sentía asco de todo aquello.

El paisaje era monótono. Árboles, cerro, nieve. El movimiento suave del vagón lo adormecía. Frunció el ceño.

Tenía tantos problemas en la cabeza, el futuro y la vida de tantos estaban en sus manos y Viktor solo tenía a Briana en la mente.

La noche que llegara tan tarde a casa el moreno sintió la punzada de la amenaza hundirse profundamente en su pecho. La duda y los celos lo habían tomado del cabello. A la mañana siguiente tuvo el repentino impulso de espiar a su esposa, seguirla a donde ella fuera y averiguar si en realidad le decía la verdad. Mas, un agente de los aurores de Sofía ya estaba a su puerta y lo escoltaba celosamente al tren para llevarlo con el Primer Ministro. Días después Briana había llevado a la mansión a una pequeña niñita junto a su madre. Viktor los contempló sereno, pero por dentro la amenaza se mantenía latente.

En vano trataba de acercarse a su esposa, atraerla, tenerla. Ella parecía más lejana que nunca. No le permitía nada más que algún beso en la mejilla y un apretón de manos. Nada de abrazos, nada de caricias, estaba fría, más fría que el invierno en Bulgaria.

Cómo nunca estaba afanada en sus labores en Sofía. Había mañanas en las que ambos viajaban a la capital, pero Briana mantenía la distancia con nerviosismo. Siempre mirando a los pasillos del tren y sumergida en pensamientos que le eran totalmente velados.

Dos semanas atrás había decidido darle la sorpresa de visitarla en la galería de arte y apenas lo viera, Briana se había puesto pálida como la nieve. Lo atendió suave, pero tensa. A cada rato se giraba y vigilaba a su alrededor y eso lo intrigó. La tomó de la mano y la atrajo para robarle un beso, pero de inmediato su esposa se giró y lo reprendió. Le había dicho que estaban en un lugar público y que a la gente en Bulgaria le parecía una ofensa que una pareja se besara delante de todos. Viktor había alegado que él tenía todo el derecho, que era su marido y que necesitaba tenerla cerca, pero ella se retorció alejándose diciendo que estaba cansada de sentir su presión.

Me haces sentir obligada contigo. Y eso me ahoga, Viktor – Le había dicho.

Al salir de la galería se había agazapado y asechado a su mujer pero no pudo encontrar una explicación a las aprensiones de ella. Solo la vio salir una hora después junto a la señora Pollak y dirigirse al cafecito habitual en la cual tomaban un refrigerio todas las veces que iban a Sofía.

Los días fueron pasando y Viktor se frustraba por no poder dar más atención a los movimientos de su esposa. Estaba tan presionado por Lestrange y por el Primer Ministro que casi no le quedaba tiempo para saber qué demonios le pasaba a su esposa.

El tren llegó a la capital y de inmediato pudo observar a dos aurores que lo esperaban en el andén y que saludaron con rigidez al que lo había acompañado en el viaje. Krum sintió la molesta sensación ser un prisionero.

A poco de salir del tren vio enfrente de si a ese inglés que había estado insistiendo en entablar amistad con él. A Viktor no le gustaba y sabía que Briana lo desaprobaba. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de que él era otra especie de custodio, uno mandado por Lestrange.

Señor Krum, que casualidad encontrarlo en Sofía, ¿Va al ministerio? – le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

Buenos días, señorr Zabini. ¿Porr qué lo prregunta? –

Ah, es que como veo tantos guardias cerca suyo. Tuve la loca idea –

Son solo prrecauciones del Ministerrio. Usted sabe la serriedad de los momentos que vivimos últimamente –

Viktor empezó a caminar y Zabini lo alcanzó al poco tiempo. Los guardias miraron al extranjero y cuchichearon entre ellos. Zabini parecía no notar nada.

¿Alguna reunión de negocios? – preguntó ahora ese mago.

Mi vida girra en torrno a mis negocios, señorr Zabini. Estoy asociado a varrios en esta ciudad. Antes del viaje que darremos tengo que dejar todo en orrden –

Oh, comprendo – sonrió el moreno – Yo también estoy lleno de reuniones de negocios. He decidido invertir en una empresa búlgara que parece muy próspera y me dirijo allí ahora. Si gusta podremos almorzar juntos, así podremos conversar más tranquilos pues no lo he visto mucho últimamente. Se le ha extrañado –

Viktor lo miró de soslayo. El inglés le estaba recriminando con sutileza su alejamiento de Lestrange.

He estado ocupado. Dudo que pueda almorrzar con usted pues almorzarré con mis socios…-

Entonces viajemos juntos de regreso a Plovdiv. Haremos el viaje más ameno. Bueno, debo dejarlo ahora, mi tiempo apremia, hasta la tarde señor Krum –

Zabini se retiró tan rápido que Viktor no tuvo oportunidad de negarse otra vez. Movió la cabeza negativamente.

"Perfecto, ahora tendré que aguantar a este imbécil todo el viaje de retorno" pensó frustrado.

Subió al carro que lo esperaba en la calle y junto a sus custodios se dirigió a un edificio alto de rica arquitectura oriental. A un costado de él una impresionante meca brillaba como una perla en medio de piedra sin gracia. Krum la contempló y recordó tiempos mejores en los cuales él visitaba el lugar junto a su padre.

Esos habían sido los tiempos más tranquilos que viviera antes de esa maldita guerra en el reino unido y donde mancillara su honor y su dignidad. Extrañó al muchacho alegre y puro que vivió en él en ese entonces. Ese muchacho que no tenía vergüenza de nada, que era directo y sincero y que estaba profundamente enamorado. Al dejar Bulgaria en ese tiempo era un buen muchacho. Al retornar casi un año después era un hombre felizmente casado, pero nunca más sería un el muchacho sincero que antes fue.

Briana había sido su única luz en medio de ese infierno que había empezado para él.

Recordó como había partido raudo de Inglaterra para llegar asustado a Sudáfrica, recordó como la había cuidado por días y días luego del incidente. Ella permanecía inconsciente y afiebrada y Viktor había temido lo peor. Al despertar ella había sucumbido a la depresión al enterarse que sus padres estaban muertos y que ella era la única sobreviviente de aquel accidente. Viktor la acogió con todo su amor, toda su dedicación. Ella sufría y él sufría al verla, pero hizo todo para sacarla del abismo al cual se había caído. Ver como poco a poco ella resurgía de en medio de su dolor le había dado esperanzas de creer que podía encontrar él mismo su redención.

La llenaba de regalos, de mimos. Le tomaba la mano y la llevaba a pasear por la calurosa Pretoria. Todo el florecer de su amor lo habían vivido en Sudáfrica bajo el sol incandescente y la brisa de la esperanza. Él se dejaba guiar por la hermosa muchacha y ella le mostraba los rincones más novedosos de la joya de áfrica. Esos meses lo habían devuelto a la vida.

Pues la sentía suya, completamente suya.

El día de su matrimonio había sido el más feliz de su vida. Él había mandado llamar a su patria a su abuela y su hermano se había convertido en su padrino. El corazón lo había tenido saltando de felicidad desde la mañana misma y cuando la vio aparecer en la entrada del lugar de la ceremonia creyó que explosaría. Ella era la novia más hermosa que existía en el mundo.

Tan eufórico estaba que había ignorado la mirada resignada que ella tenía. Y una vez en la habitación, ya solos, Viktor se prometió que haría lo que fuera para que ella lo amara para siempre.

El clímax de su felicidad, el paraíso mismo acariciado por sus manos, se consumó en el momento en que la había hecho su mujer. Había esperado tanto tiempo por ella. Tantas lágrimas, tanto sufrimiento, tanta pasión y tanto amor contenido. Todo, todo lo vivido había valido la pena.

Por supuesto, al principio Briana se había atrincherado en el vestidor y no había dado indicios de querer salir. Viktor debió tener mucha paciencia y mucha comprensión. Él sabía que ese era un paso demasiado importante para una mujer y que Briana estaba sumergida por la presión de retribuir toda la dedicación que él había tenido con ella. Para cuando Viktor logró sacarla del vestidor, la castaña temblaba y el miedo se podía tocar en su respiración. Él había tenido que tratarla con toda delicadeza, convencerla que todo estaría bien, que nunca la dejaría, que la amaba más que a su vida misma y que la haría feliz para siempre. Briana se resistió a sus caricias y lloró un poco, pero Viktor avanzó lentamente sosegándola, consolándola. Sin forzarla la fue envolviendo en su abrazo y tiernamente la fue abarcando. Briana había comprendido que ese era su destino, ser la esposa de Viktor Krum, y debía en ese momento convertirse en su mujer en todo sentido.

Y cuando sus cuerpos se unieron por primera vez, Viktor sintió que podría enfrentar cualquier cosa. Se había sentido poderoso, vivo, inmortal. Feliz, feliz de ser el primero y determinado a ser el único en la vida de su amor. Una vez la hiciera suya, le había tomado del rostro y le había besado las mejillas y los párpados diciéndole que era la mujer de su vida, que la amaría incluso más allá de la muerte. Que ni la misma muerte podría aniquilar ese amor torrentoso que lo mantenía con vida.

A la mañana siguiente había visto entrar la luz cálida y brillante por la ventana y el búlgaro había pensado que esa era la primera de muchas mañanas nuevas y llenas de una esperanzadora felicidad en la cual él podría limpiarse de los errores y encontrar la paz en los brazos de su esposa.

Pero el sueño se fue congelando una vez que se la llevara a Bulgaria. La tregua que le había dado Lestrange se acababa justo cuando aún no cumplía un año de casado y la cruel realidad lo arrastraba al averno otra vez.

Y así, año tras año, Briana se fue alejando de él.

Y él ahora no sabía qué hacer para recuperarla.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que cruzarse en su vida Lestrange?

Al entrar al amplio edificio pudo notar que la nueva reunión era muy distinta a las anteriores. Se giró para tener una visión panorámica del lugar y vio que muchos aurores estaban apostados en los rincones con sus varitas preparadas. Avanzó por los salones hasta llegar a la sala habilitada como auditorio. Allí pudo observar al Primer Ministro, al Jefe de Aurores, a todos los jefes regionales, a los magos más acaudalados de Bulgaria, al Jefe se la logia Magica Búlgara, y otras altas personalidades del mundo mágico de su país.

Solos búlgaros se agrupaban en el lugar. Ningún inglés. Lo más sorprendente, el líder absoluto de la conspiración brillaba por su ausencia.

Camarada Krum, que alegría verlo – Le saludo El Primer ministro.

Su Excelencia, el gusto es mío – dijo sin sentir en absoluto lo que decía.

Bien, ya estamos todos. Es hora de comenzar la asamblea. Acompáñeme por favor –

Al pasar por el pasillo hasta el lugar a donde lo escoltaba El Ministro, Krum vio como todos lo saludaban con reverencia y admiración. El saludaba con un corto movimiento de cabeza y sentía la incomodidad. Al sentarse frente al auditorio comprobó que todos los costados estaban celosamente vigilados por aurores.

Me enteré que Míster Zabini le acompañó por unos minutos en la estación, ¿Qué se le ofrecía?–

Viktor miró al viejo que lo evaluaba con la vista y frunció el ceño.

Veo que sus aurores no solo me protegen, también me vigilan –

No se irá a molestar por el exceso de celo de nuestras autoridades mágicas. Solo velamos que usted, nuestro caudillo, se encuentre seguro. Pero aun no me ha respondido, disculpe pero mi curiosidad a veces es algo enfermiza –

Usted sabe que Míster Zabini es un viejo conocido. Quiso saludarme. ¿Me es vedado hablar con mis conocidos? –

Ohh, que dice – rió fingidamente el Ministro – Nadie le ha prohibido nada, Camarada Krum. Solo que luego de la reunión de hoy, creo que usted podrá seleccionar las amistades que mejor le convengan –

En absoluto Viktor entablaría amistad con Zabini, pero que le insinuaran que le estaba prohibido hacerlo con quien lo deseara le retorció el estómago.

Todos se levantaron al ver izarse la Bandera con los símbolos de principales de la Magia de Bulgaria. Luego el Primer Ministro hizo un latoso discurso de bienvenida para luego presentar al Jefe máximo de Aurores quien empezó a informar a todos los presentes los avances en la heroica empresa de Liberación de su pueblo y de los demás pueblos mágicos del mundo.

Las tropas se entrenan en un régimen muy estricto. Hemos mantenido especial cuidado de vigilar que todo se realice con claridad, pero tenemos sospechas de que cuando nosotros, las autoridades máximas debemos alejarnos de la base en Plovdiv, los ingleses hacen algo raro y aun incomprobable en los soldados. Solo sabemos que han pedido que donen sangre y luego les dan pociones con hechizos para atacar a los posibles enemigos, pero no hemos comprobado cuales son las verdaderas propiedades de dichas pociones. Cuando yo mismo he viajado al campo de entrenamiento he podido ver a los soldados un poco erráticos y hasta sospecho que yo mismo he sido víctima de los ingleses. Además Míster Lestrange nos ha mantenido completamente ignorantes de las funciones del arma que ha estado fabricando. Solo sus compatriotas tiene conocimiento de ello y temo, como mago bélico, que no seremos beneficiarios de esa arma ni mucho menos de los resultados de la invasión. –

Krum se tensó en su sillón. Él ya tenía serias sospechas de las intenciones de sabía que Rodolphus solo estaba usando a los búlgaros para retornar en gloria y majestad a Inglaterra y convertirse en líder supremo de todos, sin dales botín a los aliados orientales. La única excusa era alzar la bandera de la liberación de los sangre puras.

Bueno, mis compañeros – empezó a decir el Primer Ministro – Hemos sido testigos a la distancia de los funestos resultados que puede tener un Mago tenebrosos en su afán de adquirir poder absoluto. El Innombrable, gran mago británico, tomó para si todas las atribuciones y fracasó rotundamente cuando se enfrentó a, en ese entonces, un muchacho que recién alcanzaba la mayoría de edad. Ese mago no consideró el poder bélico de sus subalternos y tomó el mando en completa soledad. Solo bastó que el muchacho supiera encontrar el punto débil de ese mago y toda su doctrina fue derribada. Lestrange es un aprendiz de esa forma de dictadura. Pues yo, como cabeza de un pueblo que desea libertad, poder y expansión, no pienso dejar en manos de ese extranjero el mando de mi fuerza militar y mi poderío mágico. –

Viktor pestañeó ante las palabras que estaba escuchando.

Mis camaradas, nuestro pueblo se ha forjado en el rigor. Somos herederos de los secretos más escondidos de la magia. Nuestras raíces son profundas y remontan a los siglos en que la única forma de mantener la vida era ser un erudito de la magia negra. Somos poseedores de grandes poderes y de un carácter aguerrido. Hemos esperado ´por largo tiempo alzarnos y hacer respetar nuestro linaje y nuestra maestría. Los ingleses han vivido muchos años jactándose de ser los mejores magos del mundo. Tanto como magos de magia blanca como de magia negra. Ellos han querido subyugar a todos los demás y ahora, para aberración nuestra, son los impuros y los mestizos quienes se atreven a mirarnos a los ojos con la desfachatez de creerse nuestros iguales. Su líder, Harry Potter, aquel muchacho que tuvo la incomprensible suerte de derrotar a su más grande enemigo, es solo un simple mestizo que piensa que es dotado de un toque de hadas. Yo lo conozco, es arrogante, insufrible, piensa que puede tratarme como su igual. Pero no por mucho tiempo más.

Viktor apretó los labios para no decir todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Harry no era ni en lo más mínimo como lo describía el viejo. Era una total mentira lo que decía. Viktor si conocía a Harry Potter, habían competido por el Cáliz de Fuego, habían entablado pocas pero relevantes conversaciones. Además, todo el tiempo en que Viktor y Hermione habían mantenido correspondencia, ella le había descrito con lujo de detalles la personalidad y la ética moral del joven. Solo Viktor en todo ese auditorio conocía de verdad a Harry Potter, y sabía que era un hombre excepcional.

Como hemos comprobado, el punto débil de los británicos es su ciega obediencia a su Líder Potter. Me extraña que él, siendo tan altivo, no haya reclamado el poder absoluto. Pero sé también que esa táctica es parte de su arrastre. Mas, no falta ya mucho para eliminar su estorbosa presencia junto a la de su lugarteniente. Una vez derrotados los dos, junto al poder de nuestro ejército y a nuestras habilidades mágicas, podremos doblegar todos los demás.

Ustedes se preguntarán porqué hemos entablado lazos con Míster Lestrange y su séquito. Pues les debo decir que solo fue una mera actitud práctica. Míster Lestrange conoce los puntos débiles de nuestros enemigos y nosotros, aparentando total sumisión a su persona, hemos jugado el sutil juego del engaño. Ahora que tenemos conocimiento de sus acciones, sus ideas y sus planes, solo nos falta apoderarnos de su arma y eliminarlo a él y a sus hombres y entonces… Bulgaria caerá sobre Inglaterra con todo su peso –

De inmediato se alzaron varios de los presentes aplaudiendo con frenesí. Viktor sintió como si le patearan el estómago. Lestrange iba a ser traicionado. Ese era el plan de sus compatriotas.

Tenemos claro todos los movimientos. Lestrange tiene en su poder planos y estrategias que se crearon especialmente para engañarlo. Los verdaderos planos, movimientos y agrupaciones están bajo nuestras manos y se llevarán a cabo por nuestros hombres más idóneos. Venceremos a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro propósito y después de Inglaterra, serán España, Irlanda, Francia y luego Europa completa formará parte de nuestro imperio.

Y no solo dominaremos con nuestro gran poder mágico sino que también implantaremos nuestra doctrina, nuestra ley y ellos verán que lo más sensato es ser nuestros subyugados.

Más aplausos estallaron en el auditorio. El Primer Ministro mandó a su secretario a distribuir una serie de carpetas a todos los presentes y cuando Viktor posó los ojos en la suya pudo comprender la magnitud del plan elaborado por el Ministerio mágico de su país.

Pero… – continuaba el Primer Ministro – Yo ya estoy muy viejo para liderar una revolución. Esta grandiosa empresa debe ser liderada por un hombre joven, fuerte, poderoso. Por el hombre que es el ejemplo y el orgullo de Bulgaria. Camarada Krum – miró entonces el ministro a Viktor que en ese momento abrió los ojos con sorpresa y angustia –, yo como humilde representante de los anhelos de un pueblo completo, le ofrezco el comando de nuestro ejército y nuestras esperanzas. Sea usted el brazo poderoso, la punta de lanza que nos lleve a la victoria –

Todos los presentes se levantaron y el estruendo de los vítores retumbó en las paredes. Los aurores gritaban hurras, El Jefe militar alzaba el rostro emocionado. El Primer Ministro sonreía de oreja a oreja. Viktor se sintió acorralado y por un rato, que a él le pareció una eternidad, no pudo moverse. Para él, los gritos y aplausos de apoyo no eran más que ladridos de la jauría que lo reclamaba como presa.

Con pesadez se alzó y levantó los brazos para calmar a la audiencia. Miró con rabia al Ministro por tenderle esa trampa y aclaró la garganta para hablar en voz alta.

Mis hermanos. Me siento muy halagado y abrumado al mismo tiempo por el gran ofrecimiento que se me hace en este momento. No niego que es un sueño antiguo ver a nuestro país alzarse entre las grandes potencias mágicas mundiales. Nuestro pueblo ha vivido siempre al filo de la navaja en medio de las tensiones y los altercados de nuestros vecinos. Hemos sido siempre un pasadizo por el cual los ejércitos muggles han cruzado sin solicitar el acceso y sufrido los avatares de sus guerras infructuosas que solo han traído dolor a todos, muggles y magos. También fuimos víctimas de las ambiciones de un mago oscuro que solo trajo muerte y enemistad entre nosotros mismos. Yo perdí a mi abuelo quien peleó contra la tiranía que ese mago quería imponernos solo con la meta de ser él más poderoso de todos.

El Ministro cruzó miradas con uno el Jefe máximo de la logia Mágica Búlgara. Tal vez había sido precipitado poner a Krum entre la espada y la Pared.

Quiero pensar que esta invasión a Reino Unido es el bien máximo que se puede hacer a todos nuestros congéneres. Quiero pensar que la introducción de nuestra forma de vida sea enriquecedora para los que puedan ser nuestros colonizados. Yo… mis razones para pelear esta guerra tal vez difieran mucho del impulso que los mueve a todos ustedes. Yo no quiero que se derrame sangre sin motivo. Si hemos de colonizar nuevas tierras, tenemos que hacerlo con justicia y benevolencia.

Este ofrecimiento me toma por completa sorpresa. También me sorprende la estrategia que se ha utilizado para engañar a nuestro aliado en esta invasión. Me hubiera gustado haber tenido conocimiento anterior de todos los movimientos antes de ser postulado como caudillo. Analizar el pro y los contras, ver si nuestra causa tiene buen asidero.

Oh, Camarada Krum, todo se ha hecho con minuciosidad y cuidado. Nuestro éxito está asegurado desde el comienzo – interrumpió el Jefe de aurores.

Viktor calló un momento. Luego aspiró con fuerza y terminó su intervención.

Lestrange no es un mago simplón. Nunca lo fue. Él pasó años encerrado en la prisión mágica inglesa por ser vasallo fiel del Innombrable. Es astuto, inteligente y muy desconfiado. Tiene ojos y oídos en todos lados y es implacable con los que considera traidores. Nosotros estamos ostentando ese título ahora. Yo les digo, Lestrange puede ser mortalmente peligroso. Esa arma que aún no nos enseña puede ser nuestra perdición. Con Lestrange no se juega y el que lo hace paga el precio con su propia sangre. Quiero que tengan muy en cuenta que si damos este paso debemos asumir que las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas. Y cada uno puede tener algo que perder si se enfrenta a un enemigo así.

¿Nos está diciendo que desiste de ser nuestro guía en esta empresa? – preguntó uno de los magos– ¿No se siente capaz de asumir el rol al que fue convocado? –

Solo soy un ex jugador de Quidditch y ahora un empresario. Hay muchos grandes camaradas con aptitudes y coraje suficiente para liderar la rebelión –

¿Nos traicionaría? – preguntó el Ministro mostrando su peor cara.

¡No! – se apresuró a contestar el moreno – Solo que mis razones para dar un paso al costado son poderosas. Yo no delataría nada de lo que se ha planeado, pero mis manos están atadas. Mis familia puede correr gran riesgo si yo intervengo en esto –

El futuro de su país también está en riesgo, camarada Krum. Todos sabemos en este salón que nuestro pueblo luchará con denuedo si tiene como cabecilla aun mago como usted. Su aura reúne los conceptos más sublimes del buen búlgaro. Más que un honor para usted, el comandar nuestro ejército es un deber. Un deber con su gente, con sus tradiciones, con su historia. – dijo el jefe de la Logia con un tono indignado.

Debí ser consultado con anticipación. Se me pone en un escenario muy difícil. Aun no puedo siquiera asimilar todo lo dicho por el Primer Ministro hace algunos minutos…–

Si lo que necesita es protección para su familia, podemos desplegar a nuestros hombres. Su madre y la familia de su hermano serán resguardadas con celo. A su esposa la llevaremos a lugar seguro. Lestrange no podrá lastimar a ninguno de los suyos.

Viktor no sabía qué hacer, si aceptaba expondría a sus seres queridos, si se negaba sería considerado un traidor a su patria y su familia sería perseguida de todos modos.

Estaba al borde del precipicio.

Se quedó en silencio tratando de ordenar ideas. Estaba atrapado por completo entre la serpiente y los lobos.

Y pensar que él nunca había estado de acuerdo con toda esa estupidez desde el principio.

Si se acercan a los míos él sospechará. No demorará en concluir lo que se está planeando. Yo arriesgo demasiado en este juego… necesito tiempo… necesito pensar…–

Tiene dos semanas para ello, camarada Krum… hablo por todos al decirle que sobre sus hombros está el destino de toda Bulgaria, no solo el de su familia – Le dijo el Primer Ministro en un tono áspero.

El camino a la estación se hizo pesado. Su cerebro se comprimía en las paredes craneales y los oídos le zumbaban. Ahora sí que estaba nervioso, asustado. No podía negarse a la imposición de la asamblea y al mismo tiempo no podía traicionar a Lestrange. Y le tenía más miedo a Lestrange que a toda la asamblea junta.

Los escoltas lo seguían como perros persiguiendo a una liebre. Viktor solo deseaba que lo dejaran en paz, que le dejaran solo. Los guardias representaban un instrumento de presión de parte de los hombres del ministerio.

Subió al vagón y exigió viajar solo todo el retorno a Plovdiv. No quería a nadie cerca. A nadie…

Un ruido de voces se escuchó en el pasillo. Viktor se giró y pudo ver por la ventanilla de la puerta a un guardia impidiendo la entrada a un hombre. Al verlo Viktor comprendió que impedirle la entrada era peor que aguantarlo todo el viaje.

Salió y ordenó al auror que dejara pasar al recién llegado. El soldado frunció el ceño pero Krum alzó el rostro con autoridad. Zabini, suspícaz miró a todos y entró al compartimiento pavoneándose arrogante. Viktor lo siguió serio y se sentó frente a él moviendo todos los engranajes de su mente para explicar todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y así desvanecer las sospechas que se reflejaban en los ojos del inglés.

parece que olvidó nuestro encuentro de esta tarde, señor Krum– se quejó Zabini arreglándose el abrigo

No fue intencional. Es que he estado metido en varrias reuniones de negocios y terrminé con jaqueca. Y di la orrden de no serr molestado –

¿Ellos son como sus guardaespaldas? – preguntó el inglés señalando despectivamente a los hombres tras la puerta.

Ya le comenté esta mañana que son prrecauciones del Ministerrio –

Blaise se sacó los guantes y los dejó en el bolsillo, luego miró por la ventana y contempló el paisaje un momento antes de alzar la varita y pronunciar un encantamiento silenciador. Después se acomodó en la butaca y cruzó los brazos observando escrutadoramente al búlgaro.

He notado que sus compatriotas están muy celosos de su persona últimamente. ¿Acaso creen que usted… pudiera dar un paso atrás en el proyecto? – preguntó

¿Me ha estado siguiendo, Místerr Zabini? – contra preguntó Viktor.

¿Seguirlo? ¿Por qué yo haría eso? Solo resalto lo que he visto desde esta mañana. –

En Bulgaria se acostumbrra ser cautelosos con sus líderres. Yo soy un ícono parra mi pueblo. Es lógico que tomen medidas parra protegerr mi integridad –

Bueno, es una costumbre que los ingleses no tenemos por suerte. Sino sería imposible llegar hasta Harry Potter y… desvanecerlo –

Crreo que Potterr no necesita tantos protectorres. Se librró de su enemigo más implacable. Sabe cuidarrse bien. Sino como me explica que aún no sepan como atrraerlo a Bulgarria para… "Desvanecerrlo"– Zabini frunció el ceño al notar la ironía en el tono de Krum.

Han surgido problemas. En todas las operaciones surgen complicaciones. Como las que usted pudiera tener para no ir a la base a ver cómo van los entrenamientos, por ejemplo–

¿Lestrrange le ha mandado a interrogarme? – desafió el moreno– pues yo no tengo porqué responderr a sus prreguntas. No soy un sierrvo de Lestrrange, eso ha quedado clarro desde hace mucho –

Oh, por favor, Viktor (Puedo tutearlo, ¿verdad?) Nadie me ha mandado a nada. Solo que me preocupé al notar su ausencia. Como usted dice, estos son tiempos difíciles, mucho más con toda la envergadura de la empresa que vamos a realizar. A nosotros tampoco nos conviene que te pueda pasar algo –

Estoy bien de salud y en una sola pieza. Las razones para no irr a la base solo a Lestrrange se las revelarría. Y… prefierro que siga trratándome de Señorr Krrum . hace la relación entrre usted y yo más solemne–

Ya no soportaba al odioso inglés. Lo conocía bien por el tiempo que había tenido que tratarlo y sabía que era un hombre vil, sin escrúpulos y de una ambición desmedida. Si le hablaba era solo para no levantar sospechas y para enviar el mensaje a Lestrange de que a pesar de que estaba evitándolo, no estaba desertando.

Zabini había notado la molestia en el búlgaro, por lo cual cambió de tema hasta que el tren llegó a la estación de la ciudad ubicada en el corazón de Bulgaria. Zabini se despidió y volvió a posar su vista en los hombres que custodiaban a Viktor.

Espero podamos cenar una noche, Señor Krum. Quisiera comentarle sobre un negocio muy interesante en el cual estoy avocado. Puede que le interese a usted también –

Una noche de estas, Místerr Zabini. Buenas noches –

Viktor se dirigió a su vehículo, el cual le esperaba en el lugar acostumbrado y partió a su hogar, seguido por un oscuro carro. Al llegar a la mansión exigió que sus acompañantes se quedaran en las afueras de la propiedad. No quería más presiones por ese día.

Encontró a Campi ordenando la mesa y escuchó un hermoso sonido que venía desde la cocina. Al llegar vio a Briana dando los últimos retoques a la res asada. La contempló sin entrar a la estancia y la vio radiante, bella, viva. Su piel parecía de porcelana, su rostro estaba hermoso, sus labios abarcaban una sonrisa maravillosa.

Nunca la había visto tan feliz.

Silenciosamente se acercó a ella y la atrapó en un abrazo. Briana dio un respingo y trató de zafarse.

Me asustaste – rezongó.

Perrdón... Es que te ves tan bella así relajada… ¿Porr qué estás tan contenta? –

Ehhh, es que la escuelita ha avanzado mucho, pronto podremos abrir las puertas –

Briana seguía moviéndose para escapar del abrazo pero Viktor tensó todos los brazos con intensidad.

Viktor–

¿No vas a darrle la bienvenida a tu esposo con un beso? –

Viktor… la res se quema… deja… déjame … –

Olvida todo… hace tanto tiempo que no te tenía así… te he extrrañado tanto…– empezó a besar el cuello de su mujer. La deseaba a rabiar. Habían sido meses sin disfrutarla.

No… Viktor…No… Déjame –

Ya no quierro esta lejanía – La estrechó más – Te necesito… te deseo –

Briana seguía retorciéndose y alejándose todo lo que podía, pero luchar con semejante fuerza era imposible.

¡Contrólate, Viktor! –

¿Contrrolarme? ¿Porr qué? ¿Parra qué? Aquí no hay nadie que nos censurre –

Viktor intensificó sus besos. La estrechó mucho más sabiendo que si aflojaba solo un poco ella escaparía y no sabría cuándo podría tenerla así otra vez. Segado por el deseo levantó una de sus manos y aferró la nuca de su mujer besándola con una pasión agresiva. Briana luchaba golpeándole el pecho con toda la fuerza que ella tenía pero solo lograba que Viktor la besara con más brusquedad.

De pronto el hombre la soltó quejándose y llevándose la mano a la boca de donde salía un fino hilo de sangre.

¡No vuelvas a forzarme! – Fue lo único que dijo Briana antes de salir corriendo de la cocina para ir hacia las escaleras y huir a su habitación.

Viktor, herido e indignado, salió tras ella y la atrapó a pocos pasos del primer escalón. La abrazó con tanta fuerza que ella se quejó de dolor.

¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo?! ¡Hace meses que me rechazas, que me evitas! Quierro saber cuál es el motivo… ¡Erres mi esposa, Maldita sea! ¡Erres mi mujer y quierro que me cumplas! –

¡ ¿A la fuerza?! ¡Tú no eras así! – dijo ella con rabia y miedo al mismo tiempo.

Estoy cansado… cansado de dorrmir solo… de no tener tu cuerrpo… ¡Te amo, Brriana! – Pegó su frente a la de la castaña – Me estás matando con tu rechazo –

Me estás lastimando – lloriqueó ella.

Quierro acostarrme contigo… quierro tus besos, tus carricias… estoy tan atorrmentado con tantas cosas y solo deseo tu suavidad parra encontrrar la paz –

Pero me fuerzas… yo no quiero, Viktor… no quiero –

Sin que ellos lo notaran una presencia se movió en la estancia.

– Oh, perdón… Solo quise dar por hecha la invitación a cenar… ¿Interrumpo algo? –

La sorpresa hizo que Viktor soltara a su esposa, pero Briana no huyó sino que se refugió tras él al ver al recién llegado.

Mientras… a Blaise Zabini le brillaban los ojos de codicia y curiosidad.


	31. El Cazador

Hola:

Al fin. Estuve tratando de escribir este capítulo por meses. Nunca podía ver cómo dar sentido y orden a mis ideas. Y no sabía cómo hilvanar el fin de este capítulo con el comienzo del siguiente.

Les pido mil perdones por tan larga espera. Solo anhelo que lo que hice les guste.

Un abrazo poderoso

Yaem Gy

P.E. Les dejo la canción que dio origen a este fic. La escuché una noche de insomnio hace 2 años luego de ver "Harry Potter y el príncipe Mestizo". me puse a escuchar música y en la radio tocaron este tema. De pronto vi a Ron corriendo por un bosque con la varita en la mano buscando algo, alguien. Después lo vi abrazando a una mujer de espaldas a mi visión que de pronto se desvanecía de sus brazos. Y él la buscaba y por donde pisaba salía fuego.

Allí surgió "El Cazador"

watch?v=s6VaeFCxta8

**Capítulo 31: "El Cazador"**

"Here I am

And within the reach of my hands

She's sound asleep and she's sweeter now

Than the wildest dream could have seen her

And I Watch her slipping away

Though' I know I'll be hunting high and low

High

There's no end to the lengths I'll go to

Hunting high and low

High

There's no end to lengths I'll go"

("Hunting High and Low" AHA)

No podía dejar de besarla. Su hambre por ella era más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa que existiera en este mundo. Su lengua buscaba con lujuria la de ella, saboreándola, recorriéndola, excitándola. Invadía la boca de Briana en arranques de pasión furiosa.

Y Briana movía su cuerpo bajo de él, provocándolo.

El roce continuo de las pieles mantenía los sentidos de ambos en constante alerta. Los labios saboreaban gustosos el manjar que se les ofrecía. Las manos viajaban por territorios zigzagueantes, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de la piel tan suave. Las narices aspiraban el aroma del otro, haciendo un corto circuito en los cerebros por el placer y el deseo que dicho aroma incitaba. Los ojos se llenaban de imágenes deliciosas, abarcando el cuerpo deseado, tocándolo ardientemente con la vista. Y los oídos… ellos captaban los sonidos de gemidos y suspiros que hacían erizar los cabellos.

Entregado al ardor de la sangre, Ron dejó de besar los dulces labios para girarla en un movimiento repentino. Briana gimió por la sorpresa y la ansiedad de sentirse dominada. Sumisa por completo. Sus pechos cosquillearon más potentemente y su intimidad recibió el golpe eléctrico que cruzara todo su ser. Ron, a palma abierta, fue viajando por la piel húmeda, concentrando la presión en la columna. A Briana se le erizaban los bellos de los brazos y temblaba agitada.

Excitado, Ron acomodó su miembro y sin preámbulo la penetró brioso. Estaba sin control y cayó sobre ella hundiéndose hasta lo más profundo mientras mordía el hombro delicado. Luego sus embestidas atropellaron a la mujer que poseía y ella empezó a gritar sin freno sintiendo el placer en su sexo y el dolor en su piel.

Ron la estaba matando. El Cazador estaba devorando a su presa.

El sexo se volvió agresivo, lujurioso, apasionado. Ron abandonó el hombro de la mujer para atacar sin piedad el cuello suave, enterró sus dientes en forma tal que Briana quedó paralizada y esto lo enardeció. Parecía un león, un león joven, fuerte y violento que estaba cogiendo atronadoramente a su leona, imponiéndose sobre ella.

Los gemidos de Briana se estrellaban contra las paredes de la habitación y pronto fueron acompañados por los gruñidos roncos que escapaban de la garganta de Ron. El hombre apoyó firmemente ambas manos en el colchón y se alzó para empujar a mayor velocidad. Sus brazos se tensaron mostrando las venas que los marcaban, poderosas columnas de concreto pálido que sostenían el peso de su dueño mientras le ayudaban a mantener un ritmo desquiciado. El movimiento había deslizado las mantas y las sábanas y ahora la espalda poderosa, el trasero bamboleante y los muslos de acero quedaron descubiertos entregando una visión alucinante del macho en plena acción. Era una máquina, una mole que arrasaba con la pequeña y fina mujer que recibía toda la potencia de su deseo.

En un momento de disfrute, Ron arqueó la espalda fundiéndose más profundamente en Briana cerrando los ojos, mareado por el bombardeo de sensaciones en su cuerpo, en su cerebro.

Briana apretaba la almohada con ambas manos. Gemía, gritaba, susurraba. Sus pezones estaban convertidos en piedra, su vagina era un verdadero horno que abrasaba y quemaba inclementemente el pene de Ron. A veces él entraba tan profundo que ella sentía el colapso en su útero y el dolor se mezclaba con el placer húmedo que la embargaba. Entonces se quejaba y se retorcía intentando la huida, pero él cambiaba la intensidad y ahora la caricia interior era exquisita, adictiva y ella se entregaba nuevamente.

Merlín, Ese hombre sabía cogerla tan bien.

Nuevamente sin aviso, Ron levantó a Briana por el vientre y la rodeó con su brazo sin detener las embestidas. Su otra mano la llevó a la cabecera de la cama y la engrifó como una garra. Los pechos de la mujer se movían sin control y su cabello se sacudía estrepitosamente. Ron la estrechó más fuerte con su brazo y lanzó un largo gemido de placer al poder penetrarla más intensamente. Podía sentir como su pene chocaba con el útero y eso lo erotizó tanto que empezó a sentir la presión de su placer abriéndose paso en él.

Linda… ahhh… no… no puedo… más –

Espérame… ya casi, amor… –

Luchando contra sí mismo, Ron bajó las revoluciones para moverse más suave, retorciendo su miembro en las paredes, logrando que esta nueva caricia enloqueciera a Briana. Al notar como ella temblaba explotó la caricia a tal extremo que ella ya no pudo más y se entregó a placer más embriagante. Entonces él volvió al desenfreno y no demoró en acompañar los gritos de satisfacción de su hembra. Ron apoyó todo su peso en Briana y ella no pudo resistirlo mucho tiempo, pues sus piernas empezaron a temblar alborotadas. Ambos cayeron en la cama, presos por completo del agotamiento y la dicha. Ron respiraba con esfuerzo, bañado en sudor. Su rostro se hundió en los cabellos de Briana y quedó medio inconsciente aspirando el perfume que tanto amaba. Briana se estremecía aun por el orgasmo sintiendo a su hombre sobre ella, quien la colmaba y aplastaba al mismo tiempo. El calor de Ron la consumía.

Por un rato todo fue silencio. Ninguno de los dos se movía. Solo el ritmo de sus respiraciones daba cuenta de que había vida en ellos. Ron parecía haberse quedado dormido y Briana no se atrevía a moverse para no despertarlo a pesar de que estaba empezando a sentirse asfixiada por el peso de él.

Te estoy aplastando, ¿Verdad? – susurró él a su oído.

Un poco – respondió ella.

Perdón, es que es tan delicioso quedarse quieto sobre ti –

Lentamente el pelirrojo se levantó para luego dejarse caer pesadamente de espaldas a un lado de la castaña.

Bonita… ¿Me devuelves mi brazo? – preguntó sonriendo.

Briana también sonrió y alzó el vientre para liberar el brazo de Ron.

Gracias, ya temía que lo estaba perdiendo- bromeó el pelirrojo frotando la extremidad que se estaba quedando sin irrigación - Maldición… me hormiguea desde los dedos… ay-

Briana lo vio sentarse en la cama e imprimir más presión en el brazo gesticulando su dolor. Ella sonrió. Le encantaban esos momentos en que la coraza que Ron llevaba consigo desaparecía y se mostrara como un tipo común, sencillo, propenso a los accidentes y a las torpezas.

No negaba que ese aire misterioso y dolorido que rodeaba a su amante la atraía terriblemente, que su masculinidad, su fuerza y su genio endemoniado la excitaba, pero eran esos momentos inesperados, divertidos y simples los que la habían enamorado de él. Ahora estaba segura que había caído rendida a los pies del inglés en el preciso momento en que ella dejara caer el pesado libro sobre la cabeza de Ron y él se quejara rabioso por ello.

Que agotado me siento- se quejó Ron cayendo otra vez en la cama. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a una siesta corta.

¿Vas a dormirte?-

Ron sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

El cuerpo me pide un poco de descanso, mujer -

Pero… - Briana puso una carita triste y jugó con su dedo en el pecho desnudo de su hombre - nos quedan tan pocas horas…-

El inglés abrió un ojo y se deleitó al verla deprimida por querer detenerse en vez de seguir teniéndola. En verdad estaba muerto de cansancio, habían sido las tres semanas más agitadas de toda su vida. La había hecho suya casi todos los días y su cuerpo ya mostraba un dejo de rebeldía, pero ese agotamiento había sido el más exquisito, el más delicioso.

Me vas a matar- sonrió más ampliamente- pero ¿sabes qué?- le preguntó atrapándola con un brazo y logrando que ella se acostara en su pecho- no me molestaría que me mates si es haciéndote el amor. Eres insaciable-

Tonto- Briana le dio un suave manotón en el pecho. Se había ruborizado y escondía ahora el rostro bajo sus manos.

¿Aun sientes vergüenza conmigo? ¿después de todo lo que hemos vivido estas semanas?- Al decir esto el pelirrojo buscó las manos de la castaña y las retiró. A pesar de estar a rostro descubierto, Briana seguía con sus intentos de esconderlo pues se había puesto aun más colorada.

Es que… me dices esas cosas… yo… yo no era así… yo… tú tienes la culpa…- y seguía roja como un tomate intentando ocultarse.

¿Dices que te he pervertido?- La mirada de Ron se iluminó en un brillo travieso-

Me… provocas…y pierdo la cabeza. Ahora debes pensar que soy una loca…-

Ron levantó el mentón de la mujer que estaba en sus brazos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella, aun con las mejillas rosadas y la mirada enturbiada, exhaló casi todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Su corazón se volvía a agitar en su interior.

Mujer… aún no comienzo a volverte loca de verdad- susurró el hombre con ese tono ronco que hacía que todos los bellos de la delicada piel de su mujer se erizaran.

Y qué esperas- susurró ella y le atacó la boca.

Ron no pudo detener la marea que se le vino encima, Briana lo ahogaba a besos profundos en donde su lengua rozaba eróticamente la de su hombre. Mientras, las manos pequeñas no paraban de tocar y tocar la piel clara y húmeda. Ron quería corresponder, quería excitarla, desquiciarla, pero estaba muy cansado. Solo podía acariciar los rizados cabellos y dejarse besar, dejarse tocar, dejarse devorar por su amante.

Bonita...- susurraba de vez en cuando al sentir el fuego que Briana lanzaba sobre él.

Sedienta de amor, de placer y pasión, Briana empezó a dar mordiscos cortos a medida que viajaba por el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Él respondía con sonidos roncos de su garganta, como si fuera un gatito ronroneando. Ella estaba desenfrenada. Saboreaba la piel y bajaba, bajaba más y más.

Lentamente la mujer fue explorando el húmedo terreno ante ella. Las yemas de sus dedos hacían círculos de fuego, su lengua dejaba una senda de humedad candente. Los minutos pasaban arrastrándose y ella seguía buscando la manera de estimular el deseo del hombre que la perdía.

De pronto, el suspiro desgarrado atronó en la habitación cuando los labios de ella acariciaron la piel más íntima. Ron abrió la boca para aspirar hondamente y agradeció el regalo tocando con mucha delicadeza los rizos enmarañados.

No podía creer que ella le prodigara un placer tan sexual, tan osado, tan recóndito.

Lógicamente tal estímulo logró el objetivo planeado. Ron sintió el golpe de calor y la violencia del deseo recorrer su cuerpo para sentir como la sangre caliente inflamaba su virilidad.

Suspiros, gemidos lentos. Ron disfrutaba plenamente. Como todo hombre, a él le gustaba mucho ese contacto tan personal pero que fuera su castaña la que se lo prodigara era un incentivo que le daba un valor más alto. Sonreía y levantaba su ceja complacido.

Briana jugaba, Se dejaba llevar por la lujuria. Ron era tan delicioso, tan irreal. Su aroma le hacía un cortocircuito en el cerebro, su sabor la enervaba más y más. Las formas de su pecho, sus brazos, sus piernas, su vientre eran irresistibles, y ella no quería detenerse, deleitándose en explorar, en seducir, en conquistar, pues… ella misma sentía el asalto del deseo en su propia intimidad.

Se sentía libre, mujer, hembra. Jamás había sentido antes el férvido impulso de amar sin límites, sin recato. Amar… solo amar a un hombre en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Por largos minutos, Ron solo se dejó invadir. La sensación erótica transitaba de esquina a esquina toda su existencia. El choque eléctrico contraía su musculatura, gotitas de sudor danzaban en su piel. Susurrando de vez en cuando un ahogado "Sigue", provocó que Briana interrumpiera su cometido para sonreír triunfante.

Apasionado, sin previo aviso detuvo el avance de ella y la atrajo para ponerla boca arriba en la cama. Entonces atacó el cuello suave con sedientos besos que lograron poner la piel de Briana en shock.

Dígame, señorita- le ronroneó al oído- ¿Quiere que en realidad la vuelva loca?-

El oído de Briana se estremeció. El cuello se estremeció. La espalda colapsaba por el golpe eléctrico que hacía hormiguear hasta la planta de los pies. Los pulmones apenas captaban el aire. Unas manos atrevidas hacían estragos en los senos.

sí…- susurró la mujer ya casi vencida por el deseo apasionado.

Ron sonrió de medio lado y levantó el rostro para mirar intensamente a Briana. Se engarzó sobre la mujer y con los ojos la devoró. Se lanzó contra la boca cereza y la besó con tanto brío que Briana tuvo que sujetarse de las sábanas pues sentía que se caía. El masaje se hizo cada vez más erótico en los pechos y Ron no dejaba de besarla sin darle oportunidad de tomar la más mínima bocanada de aire.

Ron se enredó en el cuerpo de Briana y lo acarició con crueldad. La tocaba y la besaba. Le provocaba hambre y sed descontrolada. Podía hacer que la piel de Briana recibiera choques de frío glacial y de calor infernal al mismo tiempo. Ella lo tocaba sin pudores, lo besaba sin límites. Le revolvía los cabellos de fuego y gemía boca a boca con la de él.

Ron sació su propia hambre con los pechos de su hembra. Sació su propia sed en la boca de su mujer. Disfrutaba del escalofrío que producían las manos de ella en su espalda y alimentaba más la hoguera dentro del vientre de Briana conquistando más profundamente ese paraíso con su ariete. No importaba que en desempeño de esa odisea él mismo se estuviera consumiendo por el fuego de la pasión.

Fuera de sí, Briana lo atrapaba con su cuerpo y lo incitaba a seguir, a continuar sin tregua alguna.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Cuántos gemidos y gritos de placer se escucharon? ¿Cuánta sed y hambre fue provocada y saciada?

Los húmedos cuerpos yacieron muy quietos luego de hacer el amor. Ron abrazaba la cintura de Briana con celo y se sumergía en el deleite del descanso. Ella acariciaba su propia mejilla en la nariz de él, pletórica de la felicidad más absoluta.

Pero se hacía tarde. La luz empezaba a menguar al oeste. Las sombras se hacían más largas, las manecillas del reloj de Ron no dejaban de girar.

Voy a servir el té con panecillos dulces ¿bueno?-

Aun no… quédate así un minuto más-

Ron…-

Solo un minuto-

El abrazo de Ron se cerró con más fiereza. Este era el momento que más odiaba del día. Cuando Briana parecía desvanecerse de sus brazos y escapaba de él. Hundido entre los cabellos de la castaña, se dedicó a llenarse del perfume de azucenas. Nada podía hacerlo más poderoso que tenerla en sus brazos.

Había tenido que aceptar a regañadientes la situación. Había tenido que comerse los celos y la furia al verla partir a dormir bajo el techo de Krum cada noche. Había tenido que compartirla y a duras penas podía controlar la desesperación que esto le provocaba.

Pero en los momentos de claridad, cuando solo le quedaba el recuerdo de los besos de Briana y su aroma en la almohada, comprendía que por ahora eso era lo mejor. Él no podía descubrirse ante Viktor, no podía revelar su presencia en este país tan extraño y peligroso. Lejos de la protección de los suyos, cuando todos lo creían encerrado en la prisión de Azkaban. No podía meter la pata tan profundo y permitir que todo se fuera al demonio. De seguro Krum lo dejaría en evidencia ante sus camaradas y tendría que escapar, alejándose de su mujer. Si es que no le mataban primero. Y Harry… él quedaría desprotegido bajo el acecho de Foster, totalmente ignorante de que la farsa habría sido descubierta.

El temor de que su pasión pudiera provocar el fin de los seres queridos en Inglaterra era el único freno que lo detenía de cometer una locura.

Briana se removió en sus brazos y de a poco fue abandonándolo en la cama. Ron lo lamentó, pero aspiró hondo para mitigar el punzante aguijón en el pecho. Prefirió distraerse contemplado la silueta de ella por la habitación buscando la ropa para cubrir su cuerpo.

No hace tanto frío, No tienes porque cubrirte- le dijo

No puedo andar desnuda por la casa- le dijo ella sonriendo y tomando el corpiño.

¿Por qué no? Desnuda estás más hermosa-

No soy tan osada- Briana vistió su prenda más íntima completando el conjunto para luego buscar el pantalón y las botas.

No entiendo que puede tener de malo. Solo yo puedo verte aquí. La casa está protegida por el bosquecillo por lo cual nadie puede saber lo que aquí pasa. Briana, no sabes el placer que siento cuando veo tus caderas moverse y tus pechos danzar a cada paso-

Ron…- gruño ella sonrosada.

Es cierto- sonrió él para después levantarse de la cama sin cubrirse en absoluto- a mi no me molesta que me veas desnudo de aquí para allá- y la miró sensual levantando una ceja.

Lo que pasa es que tú eres un sinvergüenza- dijo ella sonriendo también y tapándose los ojos.- Toma, es inquietante que te expongas ante mí así- le lanzó una manta.

Ron no hizo esfuerzo alguno por tomarla. Siguió caminando hasta llegar donde Briana y la atrapó en sus brazos.

¿Es inquietante o tentador? - susurró.

Ambos- contestó ella volviendo a cerrar los ojos, pero ya con las manos sobre el pecho de Ron- No me dejas pensar…-

Ahora no quiero que pienses… quiero que me desees- musitó el pelirrojo haciéndose dueño de la indefensa oreja de la mujer.

Por un par de minutos Briana se dejó llevar por la energía embriagante de su hombre. Se sentía como una avecilla pequeña, cazada por un felino implacable, el cual jugaba con ella antes de devorarla.

Pero la ansiedad de la partida se arremolinaba en su interior.

Como agua, Briana se deslizó por los brazos de Ron. No hubo forma que él lograra acorralarla otra vez. Vencido, no le quedó más remedio que beber el té y comer los panecillos que ella le ofrecía para saciar en algo la opresión de las entrañas.

La amargura nuevamente, como cada vez que debían despedirse, fue atiborrando cada rincón de su carne. Callado solo masticó con rabia y bajó la mirada, mordiéndose la lengua, tragándose la angustia. Celoso otra vez, bestia enloquecida y rugiente.

No te pongas así- dijo Briana afligida

No estoy haciendo nada, solo estoy comiendo- se limitó a gruñir él.

Sabes que tengo que irme…-

Siempre tienes que irte- interrumpió él- siempre… nunca quieres quedarte-

No es que no quiera… Ron… tú sabes…-

Entonces, si no quieres… ¿por qué siempre te marchas?-

Al decir esto, el pelirrojo levantó la vista dejando ver la corrosión que arreciaba en su pecho.

No… no quiero volver a tocar este tema una vez más. Sabes que no puedo quedarme. Sabes que solo puedo estar contigo de día y cuando no viajo a Sofía…-

Maldición, Briana- Ron se levantó de la mesa y dejó caer el panecillo sobre ella - Una noche… solo te pido una noche conmigo. El día ya no es suficiente para mí. Y ni siquiera es un día, son solo horas-

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la habitación para ponerse el abrigo y tomar la varita. Retornó al comedor y encontró a Briana aun sentada a la mesa.

Es tarde- dijo secamente- Ponte tu abrigo-

A prudente distancia de la mansión soltó la mano enguantada de la mujer. Miró con odio la propiedad y se volteó para dejar un ligero beso en la mejilla de Briana.

Que te vaya bien mañana en Sofía- fue lo que le dijo para alejarse por el sendero.

No se giró ni esperó que ella entrara a la mansión. Sentía demasiado herido el pecho como para verla entrar a los dominios de Krum.

A veces quisiera sacarte de mi vida- susurraba en el camino a su cabaña- ya casi no puedo soportar esto… los celos me están matando-

Pasó toda la noche maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberla dejado así en el umbral de la mansión. Pero estaba sangrando y quería que ella sintiera al menos un poquito de ese dolor. A pesar de ello, en medio de las horas de la madrugada, su cabeza no dejaba de bombardearlo con los recuerdos de su suavidad, su voz, su calor.

- No quiero lastimarte… pero me enloqueces tanto que no puedo evitarlo- susurró.

La puesta en escena había salido grandiosa. Los cuadros adornaban la sala iluminados exquisitamente y los visitantes admiraban el talento del pintor. El lugar estaba abarrotado y no cabía ni siquiera un alfiler. Briana se paseaba por los rincones conversando con los posibles compradores. Sonreía, pero el gesto más parecía una mueca fría.

Una mano tomó la de la señora Krum de pronto. Ella se giró y unos ojos color ámbar la miraron con tristeza. El cabello castaño y revuelto enmarcaba un rostro que pedía perdón sin decir palabra.

Briana pestañeó rápidamente y se desligó sutilmente del agarre. Bajó el rostro y caminó por la amplia estancia hasta salir por la puerta y ahondar por uno de los pasillos. El castaño, envuelto en el dolor del rechazo, se mantuvo un momento más pegado al piso para luego salir apresurado, siguiendo los pasos de la mujer. Miró a todos lados hasta que vio el delicado movimiento de una falda doblar la esquina.

Todo su ser fue arrastrado por esa falda.

Un rostro serio le recibió al doblar también él la esquina.

¿Cómo se te ocurre tomar mi mano delante de todos?-

Nadie estaba mirando- contestó el castaño

Qué respuesta más infantil - murmuró ella

Todos están pendientes de la exposición. A nadie le importa lo que está pasando contigo-

A ti tampoco te importó ayer cuando te marchaste sin despedirte-

Si me despedí… era la única manera en que me permitirías hacerlo sin recriminármelo. No puedo hacer otra cosa, si te beso te enojas, si tomo tu mano te enfureces… me imagino que ahora querrás que me marche de inmediato… creo que fue mala idea venir a verte-

Briana se mordió los labios. Ron vio que los ojos marrones se cristalizaban. No quería herirla, pero seguía haciéndolo.

Perdón… espero que tu exposición sea todo un éxito. Perdón también por lo de ayer. Estaba molesto y por eso vine hoy a verte para disculparme. Si quieres vas mañana a la cabaña. Si no lo haces lo entiendo -

Ron dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Se regañó sí mismo por haber transgredido una regla tan importante como mantener la distancia en público. Pero se sentía tan alterado que no pudo evitar tomar la mano de ella. Tendría que enfriar sus sentimientos de ahora en adelante. Se estaba dejando llevar por ellos y eso no se lo podía permitir.

Pero el plan se vino abajo con tan solo el sonido de su voz.

Ron…-

Se giró y la vio temblorosa. Sus ojos estaban más acuosos y su expresión compungida. Apretó su puño para detenerse a sí mismo.

Se perdieron en la mirada del otro. El mundo a su alrededor ya no existía más. Una pequeña lágrima escapó de una de esas gemas almibaradas y eso fue suficiente para él. Se abalanzó y la aprisionó en un abrazo apremiante. La besó apasionadamente aun sabiendo que sería severamente castigado después. Pero… es que no había tenido sosiego desde la noche anterior. Su boca estaba sedienta de ese beso que se había negado a dar por rabia y ahora tenía que saciar esa sed. La necesitaba… era suya… esa boca era suya.

El ímpetu de su ansiedad los empujó a ambos contra el muro más cercano. Ron no quería detener el beso, le importaba un comino que alguien los sorprendiera. Al final fue la angustia por aire fresco lo que frenó su desesperación.

Ron…- dijo Briana muy bajito.

Lo sé- dijo agitado- sé que no debí… - volvió a jadear- pero no puedo evitarlo… pienso en ti… estás en mi mente a cada segundo… tengo que seguirte… asecharte… pisar el mismo lugar que tu pisas… No me bastan unas horas de tu amor… soy insaciable… te deseo… te quiero mía… a cada momento… a cada instante…-

En vez de una reprimenda, Briana le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Le revolvió el cabello castaño y subió un poco su pierna para atraparlo con ella. Su acción fue correspondida por la mano grande que se apoderó de su muslo y lo alzó más para tener un mejor contacto.

Y la lengua de Ron arrasaba con la cautela de Briana.

Ya…- jadeó la mujer- para… por… favor…- dijo en un hilo de voz

No… aun no… aun no…- Hambriento, Ron se dedicó a comerse el cuello de caramelo.

Ron…- Briana vibraba, presa de la locura del momento- Te lo suplico… Debo… debo volver al salón… mi amor… no me hagas esto…-

Ron no se detuvo de inmediato. Besó un poco más el dulce cuello para luego unir su frente a la de ella. Ambos alientos alborotados chocaban y se mezclaban. Los dos cuerpos se ceñían el uno al otro.

Está bien… - le dio un corto beso- te dejaré ir… pero estaré allí… estaré vigilándote…asechándote… sentirás el calor de mi presencia en tu espalda… mi aliento en tu nuca…-

Me hablas como si me estuvieras cazando…-

Eso hago… soy tu cazador…-

Le dio otro beso asfixiante y la dejó prácticamente tirada contra la pared. Se alejó y la esperó en el salón, en donde un buen número de personas se interponía entre ambos y al mismo tiempo no podían evitar que se fundieran el uno en el otro con solo una breve mirada.

Ron disimulaba mirar un cuadro, luego se deslizaba por el lugar. Briana no paraba de sentir el escalofrío en la espalda y el tirón en el estómago cada vez que se topaba a Ron en un lugar nuevo. Ella seguía hablando con los presentes y sonreía otra vez, pero ahora la sonrisa era nerviosa, ansiosa, expectante.

En un momento determinado las miradas se cruzaron otra vez. Ron no la desvió y Briana no pudo hacerlo. Entonces el inglés bebió la copa de vino que llevaba en la mano sin apartar ni romper el contacto. Se saboreó los labios y eso provocó que Briana temblara entera, alejándose.

Lo sentía… sabía que él la devoraría cuando la atrapara.

Ron sonrió. Le encantaba aturdirla de esa manera. La dejó en paz por un momento y se distrajo recordando cómo habían sido esas semanas de secreta pasión entre ambos.

Recordaba cómo había llegado un día de improviso a la galería y ella se había alterado al reconocerlo bajo su transformación. Briana se había puesto pálida al verlo llegar de cabello castaño y ojos de chocolate. Habían tenido una pequeña pelea, pero Ron se las había ingeniado para encerrarse con ella en el armario de su despacho personal. Allí, y luego de usar todo su arsenal, Ron había derribado la resistencia de ella y habían hecho el amor en ese armario. Desde entonces, cada cierto tiempo, él se dejaba caer por el lugar, poniendo los nervios de Briana en máxima alerta y su propia paciencia al límite.

Nunca le decía a ella cuando iría, pues eso era parte de su estrategia para enloquecerla. Así, Briana siempre sentiría que él podía llegar en cualquier momento.

Lo malo era que Viktor hacía lo propio. Lo había visto llegar de sorpresa varias veces a la galería y apretaba su varita deseando enterrarla en la garganta del moreno. Su sangre se encendía y su cabeza se enfermaba. Solo esperaba una provocación, una mínima trasgresión a su terreno y perdería los estribos. Pero Briana sabía detener a Krum, sabía mantenerlo a raya y esto calmaba a la bestia que pugnaba por salir y destruirlo todo.

Una voz lo despertó del breve letargo. Se solicitaba la atención de los presentes para presentar apropiadamente al joven artista. La señora que siempre acompañaba a Briana agradecía la asistencia y entregaba una pauta con la reseña de la puesta en escena. Ron casi no le prestaba atención, toda su concentración estaba en la bella castaña al lado de la anciana, quien le regalaba de vez en cuando una sutil sonrisa, una nerviosa mirada.

Al término de la velada, Briana se preparaba en su despacho. Unas manos la atraparon de la cintura y unos labios se adueñaron del lóbulo de su oreja.

Es tarde… quedémonos aquí en Sofía- susurró Ron.

La señora Pollak me espera…- contestó ella- puede entrar en cualquier momento…-

Metámonos al armario. Necesito apretarte contra mí-

Ay, Ron… - el hombre rodeó la cintura con sus brazos por completo- No me tortures más… He estado al borde del desmayo toda la tarde-

No puedo esperar hasta mañana-

Mi vida…- Briana se giró y quedó frente a frente con el ahora castaño. Lo besó con pasión reprimida- ten un poquito de paciencia… mañana podrás hartarte de mi cuerpo-

¿Hartarme? nunca…-

Unos pasos pusieron el cuerpo de Briana rígido y frío como el mármol más duro. Miró a Ron con terror y se liberó del abrazo en un instante.

Métete al armario- susurró agitada- ahora-

Ven conmigo-

No, no, no-

Empujó al hombre hasta el cubículo con una fuerza inusitada. Lo metió dentro pero antes Ron le robó un corto beso que fundió sus nervios. Se apoyó en la puerta y miró a quien recién llegaba al lugar.

Briana, corazón, has demorado tanto que pensé que te había pasado algo- escuchó Ron

Nnoo… es que … no encontraba uno de mis guantes, Vasilka-

Ron escuchó como la anciana se paseaba por el despacho. También escuchaba la agitada respiración de Briana.

Qué lástima que tu esposo no pudiera venir a la recepción. Yo esperaba verlo-

Iba a venir, pero esta mañana apareció ese molesto inglés, Zabini, y no sé que le habrá dicho a Viktor, pues se puso nervioso y lo acompañó a no sé donde-

Ron apoyó más su oído a la puerta. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba ahora con Krum y Zabini?

¿No has averiguado que sucede? Ese extranjero no me gusta nada. Su apariencia me repele, parece un gato de campo, esperando el momento para robarse algo. No me gusta para nada como te mira-

Ron apretó los dientes y los puños.

He… he estado ocupada. Y Viktor nunca me dice que es lo que hace. Pero he notado que trata de mantenerse al margen de ese hombre y de ese Lestrange.-

Te he notado muy alejada de él. ¿Algo que quieras contarme?- el silencio cayó del otro lado de la puerta. Ron esperó- ¿Ya estás lista para marcharnos?-

El repentino cambio de la conversación hizo pestañear al pelirrojo. Por el resquicio de la puerta pudo ver a la anciana levantar una ceja, suspicaz.

Ah, sí… ya lo estoy… solo me falta una pequeña cosa. vaya adelante, la sigo en un minuto-

No tengo problema en esperarte, mi niña-

Solo será un minuto… nada más…-

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Ron agudizó el oído. Aun percibía el cuerpo de Briana cubriendo la puerta.

Comprendo, resuelve esa "pequeña cosa" y tomemos el tren. Ya está por salir-

Los pasos se alejaron y la puerta se abrió ante él.

Tienes que irte ahora mismo. Voy a distraerla.

Ella ya sospecha qué puede ser esa "pequeña cosa", Bonita- dijo Ron. Luego le susurró al oído- Pero no creo que en verdad sea pequeña- sonrió. Briana se puso roja como un tomate.

Tonto- susurró- sal detrás de mí-

El viaje en tren fue tranquilo. La llegada a Plovdiv, serena. La anciana subió pronto a su carruaje pero había mirado detenidamente a Briana antes de marcharse. Ron esperó pacientemente para acercarse a su castaña.

La conversación fue muy breve. Luego la joven se marchó con rapidez. Ron sabía que de nuevo estaba nerviosa por la hora.

Siempre estaba nerviosa, siempre estaba urgida por irse. Siempre lo dejaba con la caricia muriendo en la mano y el beso ahogado en los labios.

La noche del primer día de Febrero estaba algo menos gélida que las noches anteriores. Sin nada más que hacer luego de retornar de Sofía, Ron quiso relajar la mente paseando por las calles empedradas y de arcos antiguos. Caminó unos minutos, pero al pasar por una de las tabernas sintió la necesidad de beber un poco. Se sentía solo, un poco triste.

No tuvo miedo de descubrirse en el lugar. Aun no cambiaba su fisonomía por lo cual el cabello castaño fue lo que todos vieron al dejarse caer sobre una silla. Una cerveza fría llegó a sus manos y al beber dejó que sus ideas fluyeran sin trabas.

Estaba loco por Briana, eso ya lo tenía asumido, pero no podía aceptar que fuera ella quien dirigiera todas sus emociones y sus sentimientos. Nunca se lo había permitido a Susan, ni a ninguna otra mujer que se cruzó en su camino, ¿por qué dejaba que Briana lo manejara de esa manera?

Por un rato, su mente estuvo embriagada otra vez por el recuerdo de ella, Sus curvas, su calor, sus besos…

Pero de repente un tirón en el estómago le obligó a quejarse. Después de casi un mes recién recordaba a Susan. Y con Susan, la presión del bebé en el vientre de ella lo estremeció. Los había olvidado, a ellos, a Harry, a la misión…

¡Lub!-

Se levantó de la silla, pero no tenía idea de a donde poder encontrar noticias del muchacho. Desde que le mandara el par de Patronus no había tenido mensaje alguno de él y después de que Briana llegara a su puerta esa misma noche él solo había tenido mente, corazón y cuerpo para la sudafricana.

No había hecho ningún esfuerzo por investigar pistas nuevas. No había vuelto a su puesto de vigilancia en los alrededores del campo de entrenamiento. No había tratado de comunicarse con Harry para saber cómo estaban las cosas en Inglaterra. No había recordado a James.

Volvió a sentarse. El remordimiento hizo mella en él. Quizás Harry estaba en grave peligro, quizás James y Ginny, sus padres, toda su familia estaba en grave peligro. Era muy extraño que Harry no le hubiera buscado para conseguir nuevos reportes.

Bebió la cerveza de un trago, dejó un galeón en la mesa y tomó su chaqueta. Se iría rápidamente a la cabaña y usaría la moneda para comunicarse con su cuñado. Extendió la mano para tomar los guantes, pero una mano pequeña tomó la suya. Levantó el rostro y se quedó mirando a la recién llegada con el ceño fruncido.

¿Sí?-

Hola, inglés- dijo la mujer en búlgaro- Aún no puedo creer que te estoy viendo en estos momentos-

Ron pestañeó intrigado. La luz de la taberna era chillona por lo cual tuvo que acomodar un poco la vista para captar mejor a la desconocida. Ella sonrió, se notaba en su rostro la decepción de no haber sido reconocida.

No te preocupes por no reconocerme, las mujeres como yo tendemos a ser olvidadas con facilidad-

Ron, aún sin pronunciar palabra alguna, forzó la memoria. No recordaba a la mujer, no recordaba siquiera haber cruzado palabra con ella. Pero entonces la observó como un todo. El cabello castaño y enmarañado, la piel algo morena, los labios rosados, los ojos azules. La figura delicada…

Con la luz apagada y con la mente enferma… fácilmente se la podía confundir con Hermione.

La comprensión llegó a su cerebro, mas no a su boca. La mano pequeña seguía tomando la suya por lo cual Ron dirigió su vista a ella.

Perdón- dijo la joven quitando sus mano- solo quería saber si ya encontraste la tranquilidad perdida de esa vez. Yo no pude olvidarte… la verdad… esperé cada noche a que vinieras a verme-

No- dijo Ron con suavidad- He tenido mucho que hacer. En cuanto a mi tranquilidad… vivo un momento de tregua entre tormenta y tormenta-

Comprendo-La muchacha sonrió con tristeza. El silencio los envolvió. Ron no quería ser descortés, pero le apremiaba marcharse- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?-

Ron se tensó.

¿Cómo? ehh… mi camino va del lado contrario a… esa casa-

Yo no voy por ese camino- dijo ella acercándose y tocando el pecho de Ron con una mano- Es mi noche libre-

Emmm-

Tania… mi nombre es Tania-

Tania, yo… -

Me gustaría caminar por la acera sintiéndome protegida por la compañía de un hombre. Hace tanto que deseo sentirme como una chica normal-

Muchos estarían complacidos de acompañarte, Tania. Eres muy bella-

Pero yo…- Tania pasó su mano por el lugar en donde Ron ocultaba, la varita, de inmediato el pelirrojo la atrapó y la miró ceñudo- au… -

Sabes que no puedes tocar el pecho por el lado izquierdo- gruño

Lo sé- susurró ella- es que me estremeció tu agresividad la última vez… Eres tan distinto a cualquier otro que he conocido, como si guardaras un secreto-

Debo irme, Tania.-

¿No vendrías solo por esta vez? No estoy tratando de hacer comercio contigo… -

¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?-

Tania no le respondió con palabras. Solo se acercó y le besó los labios. Ron, sorprendido, no se alejó de inmediato. Solo subió la mano al rostro de ella y puso distancia entre los dos.

No puedo esta noche-

¿No? ¿de verdad? solo seriamos un hombre y una mujer en mi cuarto. Sin tarifas ni reglas. Quiero pasar toda la noche contigo. En mucho tiempo no he podido pasar la noche con un hombre al cual yo elija-

Me halagas, hace un par de meses atrás no me hubiera negado. Eres muy bella y tienes un hermoso cuerpo… pero muchas cosas me han pasado… -

Una noche… solo te pido una noche conmigo-

Tania había quedado a solo un centímetro de Ron. Sus ojos azules miraban dulcemente los del hombre. Ron escuchó las palabras y sintió el gusto amargo de haberlas paladeado el día anterior.

Él sabía lo que Tania estaba haciendo. Él también había rogado por una noche de amor.

Por un instante, el sentimiento revanchista tomó el poder en el interior del pelirrojo. Si Briana lo había abandonado una noche más ¿Había mal en que otra le diera el placer y el sosiego que ella le negaba? Briana se había marchado a la casa de Krum. Dormiría bajo el mismo techo que él. ¿Acaso en la misma cama?

Miró a la búlgara, era bonita, sus senos eran blandos y suaves, sus caderas, tentadoras. Él ya conocía el sabor de esa piel. Ya sabía cuál era el sabor de esa boca.

Eliminó la exigua distancia y la besó. Con su lengua rozó los labios dulces y Tania, gustosa los abrió para darle acceso. Ron sintió como ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. No la detuvo, tampoco detuvo su propio impulso de abrazarla. Lento, fino, dulce, el beso se prolongó por un par de minutos. Ron percibía la presión de los pechos de Tania en su torso. Sentía su aroma a rosas.

Abrió los ojos al notar ese perfume tan distinto. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados besándolo. La observó y comprendió que con ella no era igual que con Briana. Con Briana podía cerrar los ojos y creer que estaba amando a Hermione. Tenían el mismo sabor en los labios, el mismo olor. Tanía era solo un reflejo borroso con otro perfume.

Tal vez si se bebía un par de pintas más…

Se alejó. ya no pudo soportarlo.

Lo siento… no puedo… No puedo darte lo que me pides-

¿Es… definitivo? - dijo ella tratando de no formar el puchero en los labios.

No lo sé- dijo Ron. No sabía en realidad que le estaba deparando esa obsesión por Briana- Quien sabe si en unas semanas sea yo quien busque una noche contigo. Por ahora tengo demasiados enredos dentro-

La soltó y tomó sus guantes. Le acarició el rostro tiernamente y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Vete luego a tu casa. No te arriesgues- le susurró.

Se escurrió por los rincones y al llegar a su cabaña se reclamó a sí mismo. Una por haber besado a esa mujer y la otra por haberse negado a dormir con ella.

Antes, mientras vivía con Susan, nunca se había detenido si el deseo le apremiaba. No amaba a Susan, por lo cual no sentía que la engañaba en absoluto. Pero ahora… ahora había sentido la culpa.

No amo a Briana… no la amo- se dijo a sí mismo- pero al besarla, al tocarla siento que estoy con mi castaña. Briana me trae a Hermione a la vida-

Se dejó caer en el humilde sofá. Pensó que tal vez en ese mismo momento él hubiera estado enredado en el cuerpo de Tania, disfrutándola, unido a ella toda la noche en vez de estar tan solo en medio de una noche tan larga.

La frustración le hizo recordar aquellos lejanos días en los cuales solo deseaba quedarse por horas mirando su mejor amiga. Cuando se quedaba absorto escuchando su risita.

Hermione había sido lo más dulce, lo más tierno y arrebatador que había conocido. La extrañaba tanto…

Hermione, cariño mío- susurró- No sé que estoy haciendo. Me siento perdido, confundido. Te siento aquí, pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo alcanzarte. Yo te amo… a ti… -

La ternura de Briana le asustaba. Ella era lo más dulce que había encontrado en siete años. Su brillo como una Hermione resucitada le estaba horadando profundamente el corazón. Ron se enredaba e imaginaba que si se acostara con otra no le estaría siendo infiel en realidad a Briana, sino que a su verdadero amor.

Y no podía.

Se acostó y se durmió inquieto. Había olvidado de nuevo a Harry. Briana y Hermione lo habían borrado otra vez de su mente.

La noche fue intranquila, por lo cual se despertó muy temprano. Prefirió matar el tiempo revisando el pequeño jardín ya que para su sorpresa, estaba siendo atacado por una pequeña plaga de gnomos. Al descubrir el primero la sonrisa llegó sola a sus labios. Recordó que Ginny se quejaba constantemente de los que habían llegado a invadir el jardín interior en su casa del Valle de Godric. También había escuchado los reclamos de George en su casa a las afueras de Londres. Sin contar a Fred que siempre andaba dejando olvidado uno que otro gnomo en los patios de las casas de sus hermanos, "accidentalmente".

Parecía que donde viviera un Weasley, siempre estaría un gnomo asaltando su jardín.

Al cabo de media hora descubrió que los gnomitos búlgaros no eran para nada parecidos a sus congéneres británicos. Estos eran respondones, altivos y un poco agresivos. El más grande que había lanzado lejos volvió muy enojado y le había dado un puntapié en la canilla.

¡Condenado, gnomo!- saltó Ron frotando la zona para calmar el dolor- me recuerdas a Lub por lo respondón-

Correteó al gnomo por todo el patio y cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo sintió unos pasos por el camino. Levantó la vista y vio a Briana venir envuelta en su bonito abrigo rojo escarlata.

Ella apresuró el paso para saludarlo, pero al momento de sellar sus labios en los de él, Ron movió el rostro y le besó la mejilla. Ella parpadeó confusa pero Ron hizo un gesto con el dedo índice indicándole que podía haber algún fisgón por los alrededores.

Al entrar a la cabaña las cosas no mejoraron. Ron se puso a ordenar el lugar moviendo sillas y trastos, poniendo obstáculos entre la mujer y él.

Lo siento… es que me entretuve con los gnomos-

Bueno, puedo preparar algo rico de comer mientras ordenas-

Claro… hazlo- dijo él sin mucho interés.

Siguió moviendo cosas dándole la espalda a Briana. Ella se le acercó y le abrazó por atrás. De inmediato se quedó quieto, pero no se giró. Solo suspiró.

¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó ella.

Nada. ¿Puedes hacerme waffles?-

Callado, solo se dedicó a comer con la vista puesta solo en el plato. Se sentía culpable, traidor. No quería mirar a Briana a los ojos, ni mucho menos besarla.

Podríamos salir hoy- propuso de pronto- Pasamos todo el tiempo encerrados en esta cabaña. No es bueno-

No puedo, lo sabes…-

Solo era una idea. Me aburro encerrado-

Briana lo contempló. Algo pasaba. Ron nunca se había quejado por pasar todo el día con ella en la habitación. Era él quien decía siempre que le encantaba estar enredado en las sábanas con ella, que le gustaba pasar las horas abrigado en su cuerpo desnudo.

Si te sientes asfixiado puedo volver pasado mañana. Así podrás dar un paseo por la ciudad hoy-

No… solo digo que me gustaría pasear contigo. El día se ve bonito por la ventana-

Sin saber qué hacer, Ron se levantó de la mesa y buscó su navaja. Tomó el madero que había estado tallando por días y comenzó su faena. Tenía unas ganas terribles de abrazar a Briana, de besarla, pero no se atrevía a acercarse. Además, aun sentía el ardor del abandono. No quería animarse como tantas veces para luego aceptar con resentimiento la partida de Briana una vez más.

Aun sigues enojado-

No-

Entonces explícame que pasa-

No pasa nada. Solo quiero tallar el madero-

Bien-

Briana se levantó y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el bolso. Al terminar se volteó y vio como Ron seguía haciendo marcas con el cuchillo en la madera. Vistió su abrigo y caminó el trayecto que iba hacia la puerta.

Adiós-

Ron se mantuvo quieto. Cerró los ojos para aplacar la ardorosa desesperación que invadía su cuerpo. Los abrió, miró la puerta abierta. Sintió el frío penetrar su estancia.

Condenada Briana- gruñó

Saltó del sofá y tomó la chaqueta. Salió de la cabaña luchando por ponerse las mangas mientras caminaba a paso redoblado. Briana ya dejaba la cerca y se adentraba en la senda que cruzaba el bosquecito.

Al vestir por completo la chaqueta empezó a correr. El corazón vertía en las venas el doloroso veneno a cada oleada de sangre. La alcanzó a mitad de camino. Le tomó del codo y la giró con algo de brusquedad.

Espera-

Briana se zafó del agarre y recomenzó su camino.

Te dije que esperaras-

Ella siguió caminando.

¡Briana Logan, detente por un demonio!-

Ella tiró el bolso al suelo y se giró furiosa. Sus ojos echaban crispas.

¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!-

Tu hombre- dijo Ron con la voz ronca

Ron, estás convencido de que por hacerme el amor soy de tu propiedad. Peor que eso, crees que soy tu caza y no es así. Yo no soy una cosa o una presa, Ronald Weasley.-

Eres mía, mi mujer, mi hembra y te trato como se me antoja. ¡Soy tu dueño!-

¡NO! Soy una persona, una persona que siente. No voy a permitirte que hagas conmigo lo que tú quieras. ¡Soy una mujer y me tienes que respetar!-

Quien lo dice. ¡Eres tú la que hace y ordena en esta relación! Siempre imponiendo reglas, prohibiciones, horarios. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que seguiré soportando que me abandones cada tarde para irte con él?!-

¡Yo no me voy con él! Yo… yo solo trato de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible-

¡Pues te digo que eres un completo fracaso! ¡Eres mi mujer y de una vez por todas te quedas conmigo, en mi techo, en mi cama!-

¡Maldición! ¡Deja de ser un estúpido machista! ¡Me estoy agotando de ello! ¡Tus celos, tus rabietas! He tenido mucha paciencia pero todo tiene un límite-

Ron estaba furioso. A pesar del frío, sentía la cara caliente. Quería tomar a Briana del cabello como un completo cavernícola y arrastrarla a la cabaña para encerrarla allí. Estaba harto de todo.

¡¿Un límite?! ¡Pues mi paciencia también tiene un límite y tú ya lo estás traspasando! ¡Siempre me postergas! ¡Me dejas! ¡Estás tan ocupada contando las horas para correr a los brazos de tu maridito que no te importa saber qué es lo que siento! Hace semanas que debiste contarle la verdad, ¡Pero no lo haces! ¿Crees que no estoy agotado de ello? Me niegas tus besos, tus caricias y yo me quedo solo en la oscuridad. Me niegas el sosiego de una noche en tus brazos, debiendo soportar estos celos que me atormentan-

Yo quiero terminar con esta situación. Contarle a Viktor todo esto, pero no he podido. No he encontrado el momento-

Para ti nunca es el momento- murmuró Ron- Eres una cobarde-

Briana acusó el golpe con un gesto afligido. Impotente de defenderse, atinó a tomar el bolso y una piedra que estaba al alcance. La lanzó al pecho de Ron pero él la apartó con la varita.

Estúpido- dijo para dar la vuelta y largarse.

Claro, vete. huye una vez más. Márchate otra vez y niégame lo que necesito… que importa… No me falta quien me quiere dar lo que tú me quitas-

Briana giró su rostro una última vez. Ron resoplaba creyendo que la llaga en su corazón se desgarraba horriblemente. Lo había dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Bien, entonces que te aproveche-

La castaña retomó su camino y se desvaneció en medio del follaje. El pecho herido de Ron lo empujaba a seguirla de nuevo, pero ya no le quedaban más fuerzas.

Briana… eres una tonta... -

Volvió a la cabaña y vivió un día de agonía. La esperó, la esperó hasta que la oscuridad lo cubrió por completo. Se quedó pegado a la ventana y vio adornarse el cielo de diamantes.

Quiso ir por un trago. Despejar la mente, ahogar la pena. Ella no vendría al día siguiente. Quizás ya no volvería.

La frustración se fundió con la rabia. Quería herirla y entonces pensó en Tania. Él necesitaba consuelo, Tania se lo daría con gusto.

Quería una mujer para pasar la noche… Nadie se lo podía prohibir.

Mas, sus pasos se apagaron antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Estaba más herido que ansioso de venganza. Se quitó el abrigo, lo lanzó contra el sofá y se fue a la cama. Tomó su última botella de whisky y la bebió hasta la mitad. Después se estiró en el catre cuan largo era y se entregó a la modorra que la borrachera le prodigaba.

Al diablo con Briana… al diablo con todas las condenadas mujeres- despotricó- Solo te usan, te engañan, te embaucan… te meten hijos a la fuerza… te niegan su amor- ya estaba completamente borracho.

La luz de la mañana cayó sobre sus ojos. Abrió los ojos y la resaca fue su saludo de bienvenida a la conciencia. Maldijo a todos los magos y brujas para luego buscar alguna poción que lo aliviara. Después un café cargado trató de despejarle las ideas. Sin más que hacer, tomó la varita y ordenó el lugar. Pensó que ya había holgazaneado demasiado. Que tenía que volver al trabajo. Lub de seguro lo necesitaba, Harry de seguro lo necesitaba. Tomó la moneda y buscó alguna respuesta.

Harry estaba bien. No había podido comunicarse pues sentía que ya ningún lugar era lo suficientemente seguro. Había descubierto que era vigilado. Una escolta lo seguía a todo lugar aunque no se diera cuenta que ya había sido descubierto.

Cuando Harry le preguntó por las últimas novedades, Ron no supo que decir. Solo le dijo que los enemigos habían cerrado sus cercos y que por ahora era muy difícil penetrar en sus secretos.

Hablar con Harry le calmó un poco. James seguía siendo protegido en La Madriguera, Ginny estaba bien y Susan había mejorado bastante. El bebé empezaba a ganar fuerzas.

Salió de la cabaña para relajarse y al final utilizó la salida para patrullar cerca de los terrenos del campo de entrenamiento. No logró mucho ya que nadie se dejó ver. Aburrido, arrastró los pies para retornar a su refugio y dejar que el día siguiera avanzando en espera que la noche. Al entrar a la cabaña sintió el innegable aroma a carne asada. En tres zancos llegó a la cocinita y vio a Briana revisando el contenido de una olla en la estufa. Perplejo quedó pegado al piso sin entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Briana se volteó y lo miró nerviosa.

Quería… quería que todo estuviera listo para cuando llegaras- fue lo único que dijo a modo de explicación.

Ron tragó saliva. Siguió allí pegado al piso.

Briana volvió a atender la olla. Echó en ella un condimento y luego revolvió. Olfateó y apagó la estufa. Luego se puso a picar unas papas cocidas.

Ron no entendía nada.

El pastel estará en veinte minutos. Si quieres puedes poner la mesa-

¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó un poco aturdido.

El almuerzo. Termino con las papas y tod…-

Ron avanzó y le quitó el cuchillo de la mano.

No, sabes a que me refiero- La tomó de los hombros- creí que me habías mandado al demonio y que no volverías aquí de nuevo-

¿Quieres que me marche?- le preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

No-

Entonces ve a poner la mesa-

Obedeció una vez más. Puso el mantel, los cubiertos, los platos y los vasos. Sintiéndose un completo inútil se quedó parado a un lado de su silla hasta que Briana llegó con la olla humeante.

La comida estuvo rodeada de un silencio sepulcral. Ron cada cierto tiempo miraba a la mujer que estaba frente a él y se preguntaba que estaba pasando. Ella comía tranquila casi sin mirarlo.

Al llegar el momento del pastel, Ron ya no puso soportar más. Le tomó de la muñeca justo cuando pasó junto a él en busca del postre y la obligó a detenerse.

¿Por qué volviste? se supone que hoy deberías estar en Sofía-

Aun puedo irme a Sofía-

Briana…-

Tal vez volví porque soy una tonta-

Se liberó del agarre y rehízo su camino a la cocina. Pero no llegó a recoger el pastel. Ron la tomó de la cintura y llenó sus fosas nasales del exquisito perfume. Todo su ser lo agradeció. Ese perfume era una droga para él.

Te esperé toda la tarde- le susurró al oído- Tuve que contenerme para no ir por ti-

Yo también te esperé. Creí que derribarías la mansión para traerme a la fuerza aquí. Pero no lo hiciste-

Si lo hubiera hecho me habrías castigado por ello-

Debería hacerlo. Dijiste muchas cosas ayer-

Los dos dijimos muchas cosas- Briana se soltó una vez más. Se giró y lo enfrentó

Yo no te niego nada. Me arriesgo cada día que vengo acá solo para sentir tus caricias una vez más. Hago todo para complacerte, pero siempre pides más y ya no sé qué hacer- Hizo un puchero- Te amo, pero no me crees. Siempre estás celoso, siempre estás enojado-

¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy así, Briana. Lo has sabido siempre. Me aceptaste así. Me muero de celos cuando te vas a su hogar. Soy posesivo, Lo que siento mío lo quiero en mi terreno. Tú no sabes lo que es estar celosa. No sabes lo que es temer que te quiten lo que te pertenece-

Sigues pensando que soy un objeto- Ron negó con la cabeza.

Basta… ya me cansé de discutir-

Ron dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. Se tiró en el sofá y tragó fuerte. Hace tres días estaba dichoso disfrutando del hermoso cuerpo de Briana, ahora estaba lastimado, enojado, apenado.

Vio que Briana tomaba otra vez su abrigo. El aguijón en el pecho recrudeció.

Te vas otra vez-

Tal parece que no quieres que me quede-

Ron expulsó el aire de sus pulmones con amargura.

Haz lo que quieras- Dijo con resignación.

Se miraron profundamente. Ron tenía los ojos nublados. Luego se levantó y tomó su propio abrigo para ponérselo.

Vas… a salir- reprochó Briana

Sí, voy a buscar una cerveza, quizás algo más para distraerme-

Fue él quien abrió la puerta. Esperó a Briana en el umbral, pero ella nunca terminaba de ponerse su abrigo. Luego se quedó parada en medio de la salita mirando el bolso que descansaba en el perchero. Muy lentamente fue hasta él, pero a un paso de alcanzarlo quedó otra vez inmóvil.

Yo tampoco quería discutir. Quería estar contigo- Tomó el bolso y se secó las lagrimas traidoras con la manga.

Con la cabeza gacha giró en sus talones y quiso emprender la huida. Pero Ron le cerró el paso.

Déjame salir-

No-

Muévete-

No-

¿No dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera?- le recriminó alzando el rostro. Sus ojos estaban inundados.

Para, por favor- rogó Ron- termina con esta tontería-

No es una tontería. No quiero que te pierdas esa cerveza por mi culpa- ironizó la mujer en medio de su reprimido llanto.

Eres una estúpida- susurró Ron ya sobrepasado.

La atrajo contra su cuerpo y le robó un beso. La tomó con firmeza de la nuca y de la cintura y no dejó de besarla. Empujó la puerta con un pie y ésta se cerró con un golpe seco. Briana trató de forcejear, pero Ron la acarreó hasta acostarla en el sillón. Allí la aprisionó con su cuerpo y continuó asfixiándola entre beso y beso. Luego él se alejó un par de centímetros para tomar aire.

Tonta… tonta…tonta…- susurró para luego llenarle la cara de besos- ¿por qué… tienes… que ser… tan terca?- sus dedos acariciaban los cabellos- Te encanta… herirme, ¿verdad,… bonita?-

No soy terca- lloriqueó la castaña- El terco eres tú- le pegó un puñetazo en el costado- Tú me hieres… Tú me atormentas…-

Ron la besó nuevamente hasta que ella cedió, abrazándolo. Se devoraron la boca con hambre y con dolorosa pasión. Hacía tres días que no se tenían el uno al otro. Hacía tres días que la fuente de su pasión estaba hasta el borde. Ron dejó los labios para atacar el cuello. Briana se las ingenió para sacar su mano por encima del hombro de Ron y la llevó al pelo rojo para acariciarlo y estrujarlo un poco de vez en cuando provocando los quejidos de su hombre.

Idiota- susurró estirando el cuello para darle más acceso- eres un idiota, un imbécil-

Sí, lo soy- susurró él- Tu idiota… tu imbécil- la besó- Briana… ya no peleemos más…- volvió a besarla- lo único que quiero es tenerte… te necesito tanto… tanto-

Yo también te necesito… te extraño, mi amor-

Ven- Ron se incorporó en el sillón tentando la boca de Briana con la propia- sígueme… ven… ven…-

Sin mirar por donde iban, solo concentrados cada uno en la boca del otro, se arrastraron por la estancia hasta llegar al cuarto arrasando con todo a su alrededor. A medio metro de la cama se quitaron la ropa con agonía. Prácticamente Ron tiraba de las prendas, comiéndose la boca de Briana, comiéndose el cuello de Briana.

Desesperados por el deseo retenido por tantos días, cayeron en la cama como si se lanzaran por un abismo. Ron desbordó entonces todo el fuego que le estaba consumiendo por dentro, quemando la piel de Briana con caricias frenéticas, con besos desquiciados. Ella gemía y se perdía a sí misma. Las piernas de ambos se enredaron y las manos usurpaban el terreno más recóndito para arrancar jadeos lujuriosos.

Ron empezó a jugar con los pezones con su lengua, buscando que Briana perdiera todo control. Ella no demoró nada en arquear la espalda facilitando la tarea del pelirrojo de comerle los pechos. Ron lamía, chupaba, mordía.

Estoy hambriento de ti, mujer. Te atrapé… te cacé… Aunque no quieras… eres mi presa-

N… no… no-

Sí- rugió él como un león- Ya no te resistas más… estás temblando bajo mi cuerpo- La besó furioso y ardiente

La tocó en su intimidad y disfrutó deslizar sus dedos en esa asfixiante humedad. Poseído por el deseo la penetró dominante. Un gemido estalló de su boca al sentir la hoguera en la cual se había sumergido. Briana se había enroscado en su cuerpo susurrando su nombre a cada momento. Él entonces intercaló las embestidas con besos ardientes en la boca cereza y magreos febriles en los senos, piernas y nalgas. Ron estaba incontrolable. Había liberado a su bestia sexual y esta vez no iba a perdonar a Briana. Devoró los pechos y saboreó el cuello dulce, su pene hurgaba en lo más profundo del secreto paraíso de Briana, pero aun no podía saciar su hambre de ella.

Súbitamente el pelirrojo tomó las muñecas de su amante y las alzó por arriba de la cabeza. Las sujetó con una sola mano y con la otra fue recorriendo el brazo por su cara más blanda y sensible. Mientras, la penetración se volvió versátil, entrando en la mujer a voluntad, cada cierto tiempo y cada cuantas embestidas. Su rostro estaba pegado a la mejilla de ella y así, Briana escuchaba el quejido que Ron exhalaba con cada incursión.

Luego, la mano se desvió al hombro delicado. Ron se incorporó un poco y siguió con la vista el recorrido de sus dedos. Su pene entraba un par de veces.

Sientes- otra embestida- sientes como juego contigo antes de devorarte por completo- dos embestidas más.

S…si- dijo Briana casi sin voz.

Las yemas bajaron y se recrearon a placer en los pezones. La castaña resoplaba agitada a cada contacto.

Otro par de penetraciones. Ron cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro prolongado.

Los dedos retomaron su ruta. Bajaron por las costillas y se pasearon un momento por el vientre. La piel se crispaba a su paso, la mujer respiraba rápido por la excitación apremiante.

Que exquisita se siente la humedad de tu piel. Mis dedos se deslizan tan suavemente-

Tres invasiones más acompañaron sus palabras. Briana echó la cabeza hacia atrás, totalmente cautiva del placer. Ron aprovechó esto para apoderarse de su garganta.

Implacables, los dedos remontaron la senda de la locura. Viajaron por las caderas, tocaron jubilosos la redondez del bello trasero y se desplazaron hacia las piernas de ensueño. Allí se abrió la palma y las caricias se hicieron más ávidas e imperiosas.

Ron abandonó lentamente el edén para dirigir su boca a la cara interior del muslo. Briana se estremeció al sentir el calor y la humedad de su lengua acariciándole sin prisa alguna. De vez en cuando unos dientes mordían con delicadeza la suave carne.

Ron… me estás matando- gimió superada por el delirio.

El inglés solo acentuó su tortura.

Fue él esta vez quien besó la piel más delicada. Fue él quien brotó el manjar más íntimo. Briana empezó a exhalar su satisfacción enredando sus dedos en el pelo desordenado de su compañero. Las gotitas de sudor danzaban en su piel. El hormigueo delicioso estaba devastándola.

Ron se mantuvo su tiempo jugando y disfrutando. Briana contraía su cuerpo, se alzaba para exponer más piel. Sentía la húmeda lengua recorriéndola. El impacto del naciente orgasmo le zamarreaba de los cabellos. El grito profundo alertó al pelirrojo que su faena estaba hecha.

Se subió en ella y la penetró con sorprendente facilidad. Tan calada estaba la tibia oquedad. Volvió a jalarla de las muñecas y comenzó su incursión en un estruendo denodado. En solo unos segundos ambas fuerzas se complementaron, animándose, seduciéndose, excitándose a destajo.

Las bocas se besaron, las narices se acariciaron. Las manos de Ron oprimían las muñecas de Briana. Las piernas de Briana comprimían las caderas de Ron.

Desaforado, El hombre le buscó la boca y le mordió los labios.

¡Mía! Que te quede claro. Tu cuerpo, sus besos, tu amor son míos. Eres mi presa… mi hembra-

El estallido de su placer les apuñaló la médula. Ron se esparció gustoso sintiendo como Briana lo encadenaba a su cuerpo.

Jadearon, ambos sentían el descarrilado movimiento de sus corazones. Poco a poco la naricita fina de la mujer comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del pelirrojo. Él suspiró permitiendo que ella ahora deslizara los dedos en el cabello, la nuca, la espalda. Se movió y un beso suave y lento los envolvió en un velo de mansedumbre. Ron había agotado todas sus fuerzas. Estaba vulnerable pero feliz y sosegado.

Amo cuando estás quieto en mis brazos- susurró Briana contra su boca.

Él solo contestó con un beso cortito.

Empezó a incorporarse pero Briana no se lo permitió. Lo aferró y no le quedó más remedio que entregarse de nuevo a ella.

¿Temes que escape?- preguntó suavecito

Me gusta sentir tu peso. Te siento tan mío…-

Por un momento más permanecieron fundidos en ese abrazo. Ron se había alojado en el hueco que quedaba entre el cuello y el hombro. Briana seguía jugando con el pelo rojizo, cerrados los ojos, abierta el alma.

Bonita… ¿Me liberas?-

Aun no…-

Pero te estoy aplastando-

No… Ron quédate así-

La volvió a besar y al abrir los ojos contempló como ella se otorgaba completa en ese beso. Que distinto era besarla a ella.

Le cogió de la nuca y le brindó toda su devoción. Entonces el mareo le revolvió el cerebro y al percibir el aroma a azucenas todo a su alrededor se transformó. Ya no estaba en Bulgaria, ya no estaba sufriendo los rigores del invierno oriental. Su pensamiento había viajado en el tiempo y en el espacio. Ahora estaba en Inglaterra. Los años se habían devuelto. Hermione estaba bajo de él, lo besaba… le robaba el alma.

Un gemido dolido escapó de su garganta. Interrumpió el beso y la observó compungido. Llevó los dedos de una mano a la frente y luego a la mejilla. Hermione lo miraba prendada de dulzura.

Amo tus ojos. Creo que los he amado desde el primer día que te vi. No hay nada más bonito- murmuró emocionado - y tu cabello… es hermoso… cuando baila al viento quedo sin aire-

Cariño… -

¿Cómo llegaste a mí? ¿Cómo regresaste a mí? Creí que te había perdido para siempre…-

Tonto… nunca me has perdido… pero necesito que tengas paciencia. Solo un poco más y le contaré todo a Viktor-

Ron abrió los ojos y acentuó su mirada en ella. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

Condenada mente que lo engañaba otra vez.

Se alejó de Briana y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda. Posó los codos en las rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Siempre quedaba destrozado cuando su delirio le seducía con la dulce idea de que Briana era Hermione para luego golpearle la realidad en pleno rostro.

A veces casi no podía soportarlo.

¿No te enojes de nuevo, por favor?- susurró su amante.

No estoy enojado- respondió descubriendo en parte su cara para mirar al vacío- Solo que siento que corro detrás de algo que nunca voy a alcanzar. Lo he hecho por tanto tiempo…-

Se levantó y se vistió con un pantalón y una camiseta. Luego fue a la cocina y tomó un trozo de pastel para endulzar en algo su tristeza. Los pies protestaban al caminar en el piso frío, pero a Ron no le importaba.

Al poco rato apareció Briana. Lo vio parado junto a la ventana. El plato de pastel en una mano, el tenedor en la otra.

Se aproximó hasta quedar solo a un palmo de distancia. Lo observó y de nuevo se preguntó a dónde se había marchado en su mente. Sabía que él ahora estaba muy lejos y ella no sabía cómo traerlo de vuelta.

¿Qué es lo que quieres alcanzar, Ron?- preguntó inquieta.

Él no respondió de inmediato. Siguió mirando el bosquecito aunque en verdad no lo miraba. Su pecho subió y bajó gracias la exigencia de un suspiro.

Paz… sosiego… un amor que siempre se me escapa…-

Yo no quiero escaparme, Ron… solo te pido un poquito de tiempo-

El pelirrojo sonrió tristemente. Si supiera Briana que no hablaba de ella…

Está atardeciendo. Pronto se oscurecerá. Tomemos un té y luego voy a dejarte a tu casa-

Briana hizo un puchero. Otra vez Ron estaba molesto. Otra vez le estaba insinuando que se marchara.

Ya me estás echando…-

Él se giró y la miró desconcertado. Pero pronto la claridad le llegó al cerebro.

No, bonita… por mí te quedaras aquí para siempre. Pero sé que debes irte. Hoy no quiero reclamar nada. Solo quiero besarte, cuidarte-

Briana se lanzó a sus brazos y se acurrucó en su pecho. Ron la recibió tratando de no golpearla con el plato ni botar su contenido. La besó en los cabellos y acomodó la mejilla en la castaña cabeza.

Llegaron un poquito más temprano a los lindes de la mansión. Se dieron un dulce beso y Ron apretó a Briana contra él con ternura, como siempre soñó abrazar a Hermione.

¿Mañana irás a Sofía?-

No. Tengo que ordenar trabajo que tengo aquí. ¿No te enojas si mañana no voy a tu casa?-

No… Pero te portas bien…- le dio otro beso- Yo también haré algunas cosas que tengo un poco olvidadas- sonrió.

Otro beso. Briana se fue alejando serena. Ron la siguió con la mirada dar varios pasos.

Ella no era Hermione, ella nunca sería Hermione. Pero le traía su recuerdo. Le traía su amor.

Se sintió miserable al comprender que solo la estaba utilizando. Ella lo amaba y él seguía pensando en Hermione. Era un cazador que aprovechaba la presa a su alcance pero que soñaba con la que nunca podría atrapar.

Entendió que Briana merecía más que las migajas que Hermione jamás podría recibir.

Briana- la llamó haciendo que ella se diera la vuelta- Te quiero-

Ella sonrió emocionada. Deshizo su trayecto y volvió a él para regalarle un último beso.

Yo te amo, vida mía- le susurró ella acariciándole la cara con la nariz- Soy tan feliz contigo-

La vio entrar a su jardín y quedó pensativo. Después se marchó lento a su refugio. La soledad lo esperaba con brazos abiertos. Comió algo más y se metió a la cama. La dulce tristeza lo arrulló hasta dormirlo por completo.

El día despuntaba. Ese día tendría que ponerse al día con la misión. Temprano salió de la casa y vio como los gnomos volvían a sus madrigueras en sus propias narices. Negó con la cabeza y se dijo que sacar un par de gnomos lo ejercitaría un poco. Correteó al mismo que le pateara la canilla prometiéndose lanzarlo más lejos que a todos en pos de venganza. El pobre enanillo corría con la frente chorreante, diciéndole unas buenas palabrotas en búlgaro mientras esquivaba sus ataques. Ron se reía y aumentaba la velocidad para alcanzarlo.

De pronto sintió el ruido de pasos por el sendero y se giró para ver quién podría venir. Al mismo tiempo su mano derecha buscó la varita. El gnomo se metió raudo a una grieta.

La figura delicada se quedó parada junto a la cerca. El cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo. Jeans, chaqueta. Nada de abrigos bonitos, ni botitas.

La miró perplejo. Se suponía que ese día ella no vendría. Que tendría que hacer en su casa.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó al ver que ella no se movía de su lugar.

Soy yo, Ron… ¿Ya me olvidaste? Soy yo… Hermione-

El golpe en el estómago casi lo desmaya.


	32. Hermione

Hola:

No tengo palabras ni excusas. Lo lamento.

Pero ya actualicé. No se enojen mucho conmigo.

Al empezar a escribir, había elegido un tema musical, pero una amiga lectora me sugirió otro que terminó por cerrar el círculo que se había abierto.

Les dejo las dos canciones. Espero les guste.

Primero: Bittersweet, de Within Temptation

watch?v=0iyt5aOC-sw

Segundo: Give me love, de Ed Sheeran.

watch?v=FOjdXSrtUxA

Están en el orden en que me gustaría que los escucharan.

Saludos

Yaem (atormentada) Gy

**Capítulo 32: "Hermione"**

If I tell you  
>Will you listen?<br>Will you stay?  
>Will you be here forever?<br>Never go away?

Never thought things would change  
>Hold me tight<br>Please don't say again  
>That you have to go<p>

(Bittersweet- Within Temptation)

Aspiró aire con tanta agonía que sintió que sus pulmones se desgarraban. La impresión fue tan terrible y angustiosa, que sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Ella seguía parada junto a la cerca… mirándolo.

¿Hermione?-

Ella no dijo más palabras.

La brisa fría danzaba alrededor de la chica. La cola de caballo flotaba en el aire y algunos cabellos sueltos cruzaban el dulce rostro cansado, que permanecía sereno.

Ron tembló al sentir el contacto frío a su alrededor. Sin fuerzas, apoyó sus manos en el pétreo suelo, tratando de recuperarse del golpe. A su alrededor parecía que todo se había quedado paralizado. Todo era silencio rotundo.

Ron estaba completamente embelesado. Miraba a Hermione como si fuera un ángel, un ser celestial que había bajado del paraíso para llevárselo.

El temblor no lo dejaba en paz. El corazón parecía ser un tambor estridente que retumbaba en el pecho y resonaba en las sienes.

¿eres tú, bonita?- susurró por fin.

Hermione le sonrió con melancólica tristeza y caminó lentamente por el empedrado hasta quedar a solo un par de centímetros de él. Estiró la mano y la posó en la mejilla del pelirrojo, quien al sentirla cerró los ojos, estremecido.

Una lágrima resbaló. Ansiosa, ésta no demoró nada en besar con pasión la mano tierna que cobijaba la mejilla. Poco a poco, otras compañeras siguieron su ejemplo y muy luego los ojos azules estaban inundados en agua cristalina.

De improviso, impulsado por la desesperación, Ron atrapó la cintura de la chica y escondió la cara llorosa en el vientre de ella.

Es un sueño… eres un sueño- gimió-

Pero ella no emitía palabra. Solo se limitaba a contemplarlo en dolorosa paz.

Los dedos de la castaña fueron acariciando los rojos cabellos. Ron se aferró al cuerpo de ella con el deseo de que sus brazos se convirtieran en cadenas y así, retenerla para siempre.

Dios, No sabes… no sabes cuánto me has hecho falta… no sabes el infierno que he vivido sin ti-

Yo también he vivido… sin vivir en realidad. Estancada… congelada-

Su voz sonaba delgada, débil.

Lentamente, Ron alzó el rostro para mirarla. Ella seguía sonriendo tristemente. Los ojos estaban enmarcados por ojeras. La piel estaba muy clara, demacrada, surcada con pequeñas marcas de ceniza. En la mejilla izquierda llevaba un pequeño corte. Era evidente que su pasar había sido doloroso.

Ron se levantó y sin aviso previo le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó como no había besado a ninguna otra mujer en su vida… ni a Briana. Ella le devolvió el beso suavemente, y él pudo volver a sentir el dulce sabor de su boca, idéntico al de hace siete años.

Poco a poco la abrazó, cobijándola con la mayor de las delicadezas. Hermione rodeó su cuello con brazos delgados, continuando con las tiernas caricias en el pelo del hombre.

Se habían reencontrado. Se tenían el uno al otro… de nuevo.

Ron se alejó unos centímetros y la contempló otra vez. Ella seguía lánguida, con sus ojos chocolate cubiertos por sombras. Ron se preguntó que terribles tormentos habría pasado ella, mientras él sufría su propio calvario.

¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Quién te trajo aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí?-

Solo salí… y te he esperado desde entonces… pero has demorado -

Yo… yo no sabía… yo creía… yo creí…- ella sonrió otra vez- Vi las llamas, vi las puertas cerrarse… -

A veces las cosas no son como uno las cree… hay misterios en todo… hay que saber encontrar la salida…-

Nunca imaginé que podrías estar tan lejos… En la sala de menesteres solo quedaron cenizas… ningún rastro que me dijera que habías escapado-

Es porque allí ya no hay nada de mí. Ya no. Te quedaste con lo más terrible, olvidaste lo hermoso-

No… no entiendo…-

Tu amor es lo que me ha mantenido con vida. La esperanza de que me encontraras. Que al fin un día volviéramos a estar juntos…-

Amor… ¿Cómo podía saber que estabas aquí? Solo vi fuego, perdí toda esperanza. Quería morir-

Eso no hubiera enmendado las cosas… nunca hubieras encontrado lo que hallaste en este lugar-

El agotado cerebro del pelirrojo no podía comprender nada. Pero ya no importaba. Ahora tenían toda una vida para aclarar un montón de cosas. En medio de su llanto silencioso, Ron acercó su frente a la de Hermione y cerró los ojos, aspirando profundamente. Se sintió sobre una superficie endeble, giratoria. Todo daba vueltas. Pero ella seguía en sus brazos.

¿Cómo me encontraste?- susurró

Tú viniste a mí. Tú encontraste el camino-

Yo no sabía que estabas aquí- gimió sufriendo.

Desesperado, Ron buscó la dulce boca y la besó suavemente. Sediento, angustiado. El simple contacto de sus labios traspasaba al hombre en lo más profundo.

El tiempo, errante irremediable, siguió avanzando sin preocuparse por los amantes. Ron Se perdió a sí mismo y se entregó sin reparos al abrazo de su castaña. Ella lo cobijaba con dulzura. Lo calmaba, lo apaciguaba. Era el refugio, el descanso luego de recorrer una intrincada senda llena de horrores.

Mas, la aguja de una duda cruzó el pensamiento del hombre. levantó el rostro, abandonando el tierno rincón en el hueco del cuello de Hermione y la miró a los ojos con un brillo enfermizo.

Fue Krum… ¿Verdad? Fue él… él te arrebató de mis brazos. Y si no fue él, debió ser Lestrange. Y Krum ha sabido esto desde el principio-

Hermione arregló un mechón que tapaba uno de los azules luceros. Se mordió el labio inferior y entreabrió los ojos. Ron esperó la respuesta sintiendo que su corazón casi explotaba de ansiedad, emoción y sed de venganza reprimida.

Debes cuidarte. Ellos están muy cerca. Te has desviado del camino. No ves el peligro a tu alrededor. Ella es muy bella... ella puede llevarte al abismo sin salida-

El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Hermione lo sabía. De seguro alguien le había descubierto con Briana y se lo había dicho. La culpa le llenó las venas.

Yo…-

Yo comprendo bien… es fácil confundirse. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy contigo… siempre he estado contigo. Pero no lo quieres ver…-

¿Qué?-

He estado en tu corazón desde siempre… mi amor sigue contigo. ¿Me has olvidado?-

No… jamás… Eres lo único que me mantiene con vida… la única…-

Ella es bonita… es la imagen en el espejo-

Es a ti a la que he amado toda mi vida… tú-

¿Y ella?-

Ella…- Ron bajó el rostro con vergüenza. Luego lo levantó con el semblante lleno de culpabilidad- en ella he encontrado la manera de tenerte-

Siempre me has tenido… Ahora estás conmigo… pero aun no entiendes…-

Ron la miró con extrañeza.

Busca en la biblioteca...

¿La biblioteca? Amor… la biblioteca está tan lejos. Ya no es ni la sombra de lo que fue-

Hermione suspiró y lo contempló con calma.

Aun estás encerrado en la sala… sal, Ron… en la biblioteca están las respuestas… te he llevado allí tantas veces… mira bien… ven-

Entonces Ron sintió la mano de Hermione en su muñeca. Después, el tirón del estómago y la sensación de viajar por un tubo apretado y asfixiante.

Al abrir los ojos… ambos estaban en Hogwarts.

Hermione comenzó a caminar por el ancho pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca.

Ron corría tras ella pero jamás le daba alcance y cuando llegó al final se encontró con una amplia puerta que daba paso al amplio pabellón. Pero no vio en el muro la placa hecha por Mcgonagall.

Entró y vio otra vez su biblioteca del ayer. Tan llena de melancolía y solemnidad. En medio de los estantes, Hermione le esperaba con una mano extendida en su dirección.

Ron comprendió entonces… que estaba soñando.

El puñal frío de la realidad se clavó hondo en su pecho.

Solo eres un sueño, ¿verdad?- preguntó con dolor.

Sí… pero he estado en tus sueños siempre… por qué estoy en tu corazón… jamás me marché-

Entonces no quiero despertar nunca más- dijo Ron- quiero quedarme contigo aquí para siempre-

Pero entonces el ruido de batalla retornó. Los gritos y el estallido de bombas afuera de la biblioteca crecía, se acercaba… los rodeaba.

Rápido, Ron… toma mi mano… ven-

Ron corrió y aferró la delicada mano que apretó la suya apenas. Hermione lo guió en medio de los estantes y poco a poco lo fue acercando a la Sección Prohibida. Allí vio con temor los oscuros libros que murmuraban entre ellos, tan siniestros que el joven deseó alejarse de inmediato.

Fue entonces que vio algo que nunca había percibido antes en sus antiguos sueños.

Una figura alta se deslizaba sigilosamente entre los estantes. Entró al lugar vedado y en el último rincón se alzó en toda su estatura para alcanzar la última repisa.

Un libro enorme y negro fue sacado de ella.

De improviso, Ron fue arrastrado por una fuerza invisible que lo llevó al mismo estante con el cual había soñado por años, en el preciso instante en que Hermione se le escapaba de las manos y el libro de "Hogwarts, una historia" volvía a ser presa de las llamas. Pero entonces percibió que el origen del fuego no había venido de afuera del salón. Venía… de la Sección Prohibida.

Unos velos nublaron su vista y sintió otra vez el vértigo del desplazamiento.

Ahora estaba en otro pasillo y Hermione ya no estaba con él. Todo estaba silencioso y oscuro, pero un claro de luna llegaba desde una ventana muy alta. Esa luz iluminaba una puerta del último piso, la cual nunca había atravesado.

Apretó los puños y empujó la hoja de madera. La sala estaba vacía, excepto por un brillo que chocaba con la luz de la luna en el fondo.

Allí estaba el mágico espejo de Oesed.

Como una ilusión, Hermione apareció junto al amplio marco. Se acercó al cristal y contempló su imagen, risueña. Giró en sí misma y Ron vio como danzaban los cabellos castaños, ahora sueltos, como una capa.

Él fue estrechando la distancia y la chica se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Le sonrió tiernamente y para gran sorpresa del pelirrojo, caminó hasta el espejo hasta atravesarlo.

Ron ahogó un grito y corrió hasta el espejo. Éste se había vuelto hermético y el pelirrojo pasó la mano por la superficie fría en donde su imagen aparecía sombría y agotada. Unas profundas ojeras descansaban bajo sus ojos y las primeras líneas de la edad le indicaban que ya no era más un muchacho.

La voz de Hermione entonces acarició el aire a su alrededor y cantarinamente le dijo:

Ron… Ron… tu corazón ha despertado… su sueño acabó… ¿qué ves en el espejo? ¿que deseas ahora? ¿caminar hacia el fuego? ¿o llegar hasta el balcón?... mira… mira ahora…-

Y Ron vio que las ojeras desaparecían mientras el espejo se dividía entre la ardiente sala de menesteres y un hermoso balcón iluminado por la luna. Y se vio partido en dos como si fuera un libro abierto por en medio.

Se asustó. Retrocedió dos pasos y vio que el fuego ahora avanzaba por el suelo hasta tocar con lenguas hambrientas, el piso de piedra y las hojas de los árboles que se observaban más allá del balcón.

Briana se asomó entonces dentro del marco. La luz de la luna hacía dar lucecitas en sus aretes de diamante. Llevaba el hermoso vestido negro, pero el cabello ya no lo llevaba tomado. Éste cubría su espalda.

Estaba bella, pero lejana.

El fuego ya tocaba su vestido.

El pecho de Ron tronó. Briana se estaba quemando.

Ya no puedes hacer nada para que yo salga del espejo- escuchó la dulce voz de Hermione a su lado- Y el destino de ella está tan próximo. Debes decidir Ron. Caminar hacia atrás… o dar un paso hacia adelante. No puedes fundir el ayer con el mañana. Aunque ambos te reciban con el mismo rostro-

Un nuevo tirón lo envió directo a la sala llameante. Las quimeras devoraban todo. Los gritos se escuchaban una vez más. Ron miró a todos lados, pero no pudo ver a Hermione en ningún lugar.

Otra vez el peso de un montón de muebles le cayó encima. Y el fuego… venía por él.

A lo lejos vio la sombra de un hombre en las puertas, pero esta vez no era rubio ni tenía los ojos grises… Era más alto, mucho más alto.

Ron esperó las palabras de su sentencia, aquellas que siempre escuchaba de Draco Malfoy; también esperaba que el misterioso hombre riera y cerrara las puertas, condenándolo a una muerte horrenda…

Pero aquella sombra hizo todo lo contrario.

Avanzó en su dirección, como intentando ir en su ayuda. Pero otra sombra apareció y tiró de alguna amarra que se tensionó en el cuello de su salvador.

Impotente, inmóvil y sintiendo la rabia inundar su ser, Ron vio como el otro extraño tiraba sin piedad de la cuerda hasta sacar al otro hombre de la sala de menesteres. Las puertas se cerraron y una risa nueva y maldita, junto a una voz siniestra resonaron sobre los ruidos de fuego y destrucción.

Muere… muérete de una maldita vez-

Y entonces el fuego empezó a quemarle la carne, a sofocarle, a matarle.

Despertó sudando y tembloroso. Empezó a respirar con desesperación y una tos áspera atacó su garganta. Afuera ya era de día.

Se sentó y se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento por consolar su mente y su cuerpo. Hundió la cara compungida en las rodillas.

Merlín, al principio el sueño había sido tan real…

Consumido por dentro, demoró mucho en recuperarse para poder levantarse y comer algo.

Salió y se internó en el bosque sin buscar nada en especial. Solo deseaba aliviar la presión en las sienes y en la espalda. Estaba destrozado, asustado, confundido.

Las imágenes del sueño se revolvían en su enferma cabeza. Todo era tan extraño, distinto y a la vez tan igual. Y Hermione… ella lo había dejado más herido de lo que ya estaba.

Haberla besado y abrazado lo marcó profundamente. Por primera vez había podido tenerla en sus brazos en un sueño. Pero ella decía tantas cosas confusas que él no lograba desentrañar nada.

Lo único claro que había sacado de todo era que tenía que enfrentar su realidad. Cómo Hermione le había dicho "no podía fundir el ayer con el mañana". No podía seguir confundiendo a Briana con Hermione. No podía imaginar que una le traía el recuerdo de la otra. O amaba a Hermione, o amaba a Briana.

Y él ya tenía la respuesta.

Se quedó toda esa tarde en el bosque y la noche la pasó casi en vela. Una botella de whisky fue su amiga más fiel, su confidente, su consuelo.

A las seis, como antes, abrió los ojos. Suspiró.

La realidad era una constante punzada en el cuerpo. Doliendo cada día un poco más.

¿Cómo envidio a los que mueren en el sueño? Nunca más sufren un nuevo y amargo despertar-

Como siempre, la cama se le tornó desesperante. Las paredes de la cabaña le ahogaban. Necesitaba salir.

Sin importarle nada, salió al crudo paisaje. Estaba tan destrozado emocionalmente que no quería ver a nadie. No quería saber de nada. Quería perderse, borrarse.

Quería soñar a Hermione una vez más. Quería que ella lo arrastrase a la muerte. Que lo llevara con ella de una vez por todas.

Zabini los había interrumpido en plena pelea. Briana se liberó del agarre de Viktor, pero se ocultó detrás de su espalda. Era inevitable que sintiera en él la seguridad que necesitaba ahora.

Crreí que yo le avisarría cuando lo invitarra a cenar- dijo con algo de agresividad el búlgaro.

Oh, perdón… es que creí prudente resolver ciertas cuestiones particulares a la mayor brevedad, señor Krum. Usted sabe… negocios-

No estamos en condiciones de atenderrlo ahorra, Mister Zabini- gruño otra vez el dueño de casa.

Insisto- dijo el inglés con una irritante sonrisa.

Briana apretó los puños y se mordió los labios. Ella había querido terminar de buena manera el día. Había empezado mal, peleándose con Ron para luego reconciliarse de una manera apasionada, grandiosa.

Y después, al despedirse, le había dicho que la quería.

Había sido lo más maravilloso del día.

Ella había quedado tan feliz que al entrar a la mansión había decidido hacer una estupenda cena para hacer más llevadera su estancia con Viktor. Pero entonces su esposo había empezado a reclamar derechos que ella ya no sentía que debía atender.

Ella ya no era suya… ella le pertenecía a Ron.

Y ahora tenía que venir ese hombre a hacer las cosas más difíciles.

La cena se hizo tensa. Briana intentó ser educada, pero simplemente no podía tragar al irritable extranjero. Sobre todo cuando se hacía el atento con ella.

Luego de la cena, Briana se levantó para retirarse a su habitación. Fue en ese momento que Mister Zabini se le acercó con aparente amabilidad.

¿Ya nos abandona, mi lady?-

Dígame señora Krum. No tiene que intentar agradarme-

Mi señora, sé que no hemos tenido la mejor relación, pero en verdad trato de limar las asperezas con usted-

Solo manténgase lejos de mi casa, de mi esposo y de mí- le espetó Briana.

Blaise deformó su sonrisa, pero se tragó el orgullo.

Un día nos trataremos con más amabilidad, mi lady. Le garantizo que nos llevaremos mejor-

Mister Zabini- escucharon ambos- Vamos a mi despacho-

Al girar su rostro, Briana vio el centelleante fulgor en la mirada de Viktor. Los miraba a ella y a Zabini con un aire de sospecha y eso la alarmó.

Al liberarse de ambos hombres, Briana se apresuró en refugiarse en su cuarto.

Al día siguiente Viktor se marchó muy temprano. Briana evitó toparse con él, prefiriendo quedarse en la cama una hora más. Se sentía un poco cansada. Con sueño. Además no se sentía con ánimos de discutir tan temprano.

Dedicó su día a recuperar trabajo atrasado. El jardín ya estaba listo y en un par de semanas empezaría sus clases. Por lo cual no podría ver tan seguido a Ron.

Sabía que cuando le comunicara las nuevas, su pelirrojo se pondría de un genio de mil demonios.

El día se hizo tedioso y Briana solo rogaba que las horas pasaran rápído para que el brillo del siguiente día la iluminara en su camino a los brazos de Ron. Pero seguía un poco aletargada.

A la hora de la cena comió poco y sin dar excusa alguna se marchó a su cuarto sin hacer caso alguno a las palabras de Viktor.

Solo esperaba con ansias el siguiente día.

La luz se adentraba en la habitación inundándolo todo. El silencio era interrumpido débilmente por el lejano tic tac del reloj asentado en la repisa. Briana seguía dormida, envuelta en finas sábanas y tibias mantas. Sus cabellos estaban desparramados en una de las almohadas, mientras ella abrazaba la otra con ternura.

Con atonía abrió un ojo y lo cerró de inmediato por el efecto del brillo de la mañana. Tenía toda la intención de levantarse, tenía necesidad y urgencia de correr a los brazos de su amor, pero su cuerpo no tenía ganas de moverse.

Se sentía cansada.

A duras penas se obligó a levantarse. Tenía que levantarse.

Salió de la casa a las dos horas. Sabía que en la cabaña le esperaba un regaño. Pero al final no importaba. Estaría por unas horas viviendo su sueño. Viviendo su fantasía más añorada.

Con Ron… en los brazos de Ron.

Pero cuando llegó a la cabaña… no encontró a nadie.

Buscó por todo el lugar. En la habitación encontró la cama deshecha, pero las sábanas estaban gélidas. En el suelo… una botella vacía de Whisky.

Todo indicaba que Ron no había pasado una buena noche. Y que había abandonado el refugio demasiado temprano.

La inquietud puso a Briana en mal estado. Se sentó en la cama para recuperarse.

El corazón empezó a cabalgar sin apremios.

Esperó una hora, una hora y media… dos horas.

Ron no llegaba.

Quiso salir a buscarlo, pero, ¿Dónde podría encontrarlo?

No supo qué hacer. Para calmarse prefirió cocinar algo rápido. Tal vez cuando él llegara pudiera tener hambre.

Y así pasó una hora más.

Sentada en el sencillo sillón, junto las manos y solo pudo esperar.

Give me love like her,  
>'cause lately i've been waking up alone.<br>Paint spotted tear drops on my shirt,  
>Told you i'd let them go.<p>

And i'll fight my corner,  
>Maybe tonight i'll call ya,<br>After my blood turns into alcohol,  
>No i just wanna hold ya,<p>

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,  
>We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,<br>All i want is the taste that your lips allow,

My my, my my oh give me love,

(Give me love- Ed Sheeran)

Volaba en cielos teñidos de rojo. Se ahogaba en océanos negros y profundos. La sangre la tenía convertida en alcohol. Los ojos los tenía desencajados de resaca.

Se había adentrado en el bosque, pero la necesidad de borrar su existencia sensorial pronto lo arrastró del lugar hasta llevarlo a un pequeño local que aun no abría sus puertas. No quiso esperar, la varita hizo maravillas destrozando la ventana y trayendo a sus manos un licor bastante fuerte.

Vagó de nuevo entre árboles, piedras y raíces. La presión en las sienes se acrecentaba, las voces imaginarias se acentuaban en su loco universo.

Pensaba que si estaba lo suficientemente borracho, Hermione volvería a él otra vez. Pero ella no lo hizo.

No tardó mucho en perder el control de su cuerpo. Daba tumbos, chocaba con los troncos, tropezaba, caía. Apretaba la botella contra su frente en un intento por aplastar la migraña.

Durmió la breve sienta de la borrachera acurrucado entre dos arbustos. Al abrir los ojos trató de calcular la hora. Pero no pudo lograrlo.

Solo sabía que el día había avanzado mucho.

El cruel engranaje que retorcía sus sesos lo obligó a volver a la cabaña. Allí tomaría una poción. Si es que aún le quedaba alguna gota en el frasco.

La brisa fría despejó a medias su nublada mirada. Miró hacia el norte y supuso que serían las cuatro o las cinco. Que importaba. Un día menos de conciencia era mejor que un cuenta horas sin límite.

Abrió la puerta y el contraste entre el frío de afuera y el calor del hogar le abofeteó en pleno rostro. Al dar dos pasos la vio. Ella lo miraba con ansiedad.

¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué… qué pasó?- la escuchó preguntar nerviosa viniendo hacia él solícita.

Al principio sintió que el estómago se le caía a los pies de la sorpresa, pero entonces comprendió quien era.

¿Qué haces aquí?- fue su respuesta, al tiempo que esquivaba la delicada mano que se dirigía a su rostro para tocarlo.

¿Qué… qué hago aquí? Vendría hoy ¿No lo recuerdas?-

Ron se pasó una mano por la cara y el pelo. Estaba mareado. Sentía que todo se movía debajo de él.

Se sentó en una silla cualquiera y dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa. Solo esperaba que la cruda lo dejara en paz.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas borracho?-

Hablas mucho-

¡Ron!-

¡Ya cállate!-

Briana tembló de impotencia. De nuevo Ron hacía algo inesperado. De nuevo le derribaba todo lo que ella estaba construyendo.

¡No pienso callarme! ¡Vas a explicarme el por qué de tu estado, Ronald Weasley! –

Ron se tapó los oídos con fuerza.

¿No puedes dejar a un borracho sufrir su resaca en paz?-

¡No! ¡No lo haré hasta que me expliques qué demonios te sucedió!-

Ron se levantó y la miró con rabia. El impulso le gritaba que la tomara de los hombros y la zamarreara muy fuerte. Pero su corazón le gritaba que tuviera piedad de Briana.

"Piensa que se parece a ella. No la lastimes por amor a ella". Le decía en cada latido.

¡Por la misma mierda! ¡¿No puedes dejar de ser una condenada odiosa por una sola vez?!-

¡NO! ¡No pienso darte ese gusto! ¡vas a decirme que te pasa!

¡Deja de darme órdenes! ¡No eres mi madre!

¡Pero soy tu mujer! ¡Y quiero respuestas ahora!-

¡No pienso decirte una puta cosa! ¡Lo que pase en mi vida no es de tu incumbencia!-

Se suponía que lo era desde que estamos juntos- dijo Briana con amargura.

Una cosa es que estemos juntos y otra muy distinta que te metas en mis cosas. No tengo ganas de hablar. No quiero hablar y no lo haré-

Nunca quieres hablar. Nunca me has dejado saber de ti. Sigues siendo un maldito misterio. No es justo. Yo abrí mi corazón para que me conocieras por completo, pero tú no me dejas llegar a ti-

Bla bla bla… eso es lo que escucho ahora… ahh… ahora te vas a poner a llorar… Por Merlín, Briana, ya no eres una niña para berrinches-

La castaña movió la cabeza negativamente tragándose el llanto amargo. Pestañeó varias veces para cerrar el paso a las lágrimas y se dio la vuelta para tomar sus cosas.

Lo mejor era marcharse.

Y ahora te vas… ¿No tienes una mejor forma de enfrentar tus peleas?-

No hay caso contigo. No sé porque te quiero- dijo abrigándose. Esperaba que el llanto aguantara hasta que cruzara la puerta.

Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo, pero Ron cerró la puerta con un hechizo. La alcanzó y le tomó la muñeca, mas, Briana se deshizo del agarre. Lo miró con furia y decepción.

Quiero irme-

Pero yo no quiero-

¿Y qué saco con quedarme? ¿Soportar tu borrachera endemoniada? ¿Para qué, si eres un muro impenetrable?-

Estás obsesionada con cosas que no necesitas saber-

¿Por qué siempre eres así? ¿Qué te hice para que seas así conmigo? Me exiges amor, fidelidad, entrega… pero tú no das nada… Eres tan machista, tan bruto, tan visceral. ¿Sabes? Hasta que llegaste estuve aquí asustada. No sabía que te había pasado. No sabía dónde buscarte. Tenía miedo. Al verte llegar sentí una punzada en el pecho. Quise atenderte pero me apartaste. Quise saber que te había hecho tanto mal para poder consolarte. Pero solo te molesto. ¿Quieres que me quede para seguir hiriéndome?-

Yo… yo no quiero herirte-

Se miraron por un breve espacio de tiempo. Pero Briana intentó marcharse otra vez.

Ya, quédate quieta- dijo el pelirrojo con más suavidad.

Hace un par de días me dijiste que me querías. Y yo... la muy tonta, te creí. Creí que las cosas iban a ser distintas ahora. Que al fin sabría quien es Ronald Weasley en realidad. Que conocería al hombre que amo. Que serías sincero y me dirías el porqué de tus tormentos, de tus arrebatos. Y yo quería arrullarte, acurrucarte. Me pediste una vez que te salvara. Que te sacara del infierno en que estabas. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo si no me dejas?-

Briana, no comiences…-

Deja que me vaya. Me siento cansada. No quiero seguir sufriendo así-

La mujer tomó su varita y la puerta volvió a abrirse. Pero ahora Ron bloqueó la salida con su cuerpo. Estaba mal. La resaca lo estaba matando, pero no deseaba que ella lo dejara.

Maldición… la necesitaba.

Lo siento. Estoy muriendo a causa de la cruda y me desquité contigo. Prometo que si te quedas…me portaré bien-

No es suficiente con eso. Seguirás siendo un enigma. Seguirás callando tus tormentos. Yo seguiré rompiéndome los sesos sin entender que te llevó a quedar en estas condiciones. Como esa vez en el bosque en que te volviste como loco y saliste corriendo y al final volviste herido e irascible. Como esa vez que llegaste a mí llorando y te aferraste a mi cintura como si fuera tu salvación. Como cada vez que haces cosas sin explicación alguna. Yo ya no tengo fuerzas para soportarlo-

Y el llanto al fin derrotó a la sudafricana.

Quiso esconder el rostro e intentar la huida, pero Ron la abrazó y le besó los cabellos. Ron olía a alcohol, a tierra, a ramas secas. Ella hizo el amago de separarse pero estaba débil. Él la apretó contra su pecho y la sostuvo.

No quería herirla, pero siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

Briana lloró en susurros. Él la aferraba de la cintura y le acariciaba la espalda.

Esto ya era muy injusto para ambos.

De pronto el pelirrojo sintió la desesperación por sacarse peso de encima.

Una vez… una vez te dije, que estaba loco. Que he estado en el infierno por demasiado tiempo. Sigo loco… sigo atormentado-

¿Aún? ¿No he logrado nada?- preguntó ella entre sorbitos.

Es que mi herida… está maldita…-

Briana lo miró y vio que él tenía la mirada perdida.

Tengo miedo… tengo terror de mí mismo. No he sido un buen hombre. He cometido tantos… tantos errores-

Yo solo quiero cuidarte, entenderte. Pero necesito saber…-

Ron bajó los brazos y se quedó inmóvil. Seguía mirando a la nada. Briana tomó su mano y lo guió al sillón en donde el pelirrojo se sentó como un autómata. Ella miró que tenía el cabello sucio, desordenado. Un rasguño le cruzaba la mejilla. Deseó limpiar las gotitas de sangre, pero temió cometer un grave error. Solo se quedó con el alma latente. Esperando… escuchando.

Nadie me ha entendido por años. Nadie sabe lo que he pasado. Todos creen que soy un maldito bastardo. Que solo lastimo, que solo destruyo. Yo… soy como un león herido que desea sacarse la espina del pecho. Todos me tienen miedo y nadie se atreve a ayudarme. Y cuando encuentro algo bello, algo tierno, soy tan torpe que en vez de cuidarlo, protegerlo… lo destrozo con mis garras. Harry no quiere que vea a James. Yo no quiero lastimar a James. Yo lo amo… es mi niño. Pero creo que solo lo he puesto en peligro-

Briana enjugó su rostro y tocó ligeramente la espalda de su amor.

¿Quién es James?-

Mi hijo… Es… el hijo de mi hermana, pero yo lo quiero como si hubiera venido de mí. Ha sido el único salvavidas que me ha mantenido a flote en mucho tiempo. Es… tan tierno, tan inteligente. Es valiente, no le teme a las arañas. Las mata para que no me asusten- sonrió al tiempo que un par de hilos de agua empezaron a manar de sus ojos- es hijo también de mi mejor amigo. No lo he visto en meses. Lo extraño demasiado-

Poco a poco, Ron fue dejando que la marea que se arremolinaba en su garganta se liberara. Habló de sus padres, de los gemelos, de Bill, de Charlie, de Percy, de Ginny. Habló de sus otros sobrinos. De ese pequeño bebé que en esos instantes crecía en el vientre de su hermana.

Le fue contando de Hogwarts. De cómo había sido vivir allí. Entonces la miró e hizo una pausa.

Y decidió hablarle de Harry y de Hermione.

Trató de no ser lento en el relato. Resumir y a veces omitir cosas. Decir lo principal. Lo esencial. Decirle que Harry y Hermione habían sido los amigos de su vida. Las aventuras, las penas y alegrías que los tres habían compartido. Los peligros, las pérdidas. La sombra de Voldemort sobre Harry cada vez más cerca. Briana vio en perspectiva el relato que Ron iba desmadejando. Afuera el sol ya estaba bajando. La noche estaba por llegar.

Cuando el momento de contar sobre la noche de la guerra llegó, Ron se estremeció.

Esa noche… fue la más horrible de mi vida… muchos murieron. El mundo nunca más ha vuelto a ser lo fue antes de esa noche. Gritos, destellos de luces verdes… Hogwarts en llamas… - Tembló y aferró la mano que acariciaba la suya- teníamos que buscar el horrocrux, nos metimos a la sala de menesteres… Malfoy nos siguió… peleamos, corrimos. De pronto Crabbe hizo ese hechizo-

Ron…-

Toda la sala ardió, Yo la llevaba de la mano. Harry nos seguía. Encontramos las escobas, pero él quiso salvar a Malfoy. Quise matarlo por ello. Todo estaba bien cuando al fin salimos, pero entonces… entonces…-

Ron soltó a Briana y se tapó la boca para ahogar el grito. Las lágrimas eran ríos en sus ojos. Briana lo abrazó por la espalda y posó su rostro en ella. Ron no dejaba de temblar.

… ¿No sé por qué lo hice? ¿No sé por qué la solté? Ella corrió hacia el fuego para salvar a una chica que también murió por mi culpa. Yo no pude detenerla. Una viga cedió y las atrapó. Yo tropecé, caí. Las puertas se fueron cerrando y los gritos no paraban… me quise lanzar al fuego, pero Harry no me dejó… La dejé morir… la maté… la maté-

No fue tu culpa-

Sí lo fue… la solté… Yo me había jurado protegerla con mi vida… No hice nada… Dejé que el fuego la consumiera… Yo la amaba… No he podido tener paz desde entonces. Solo escucho gritos, solo veo fuego… solo siento odio… quiero destrozar, quiero matar… quiero desangrar… soy un monstruo-

Ron… no digas eso…- Briana ya sollozaba.

Ella era lo más bonito que tuve… mi mejor amiga… mi primer amor… la mujer de mis sueños…-

La garganta de Briana dolía. Veía a ese hombre totalmente desvalido, Frágil. Pero a la vez su corazón se había puesto en alerta. Una angustiosa alerta.

Desde entonces vivo con miedo. Le temo al fuego, pero a la vez me hipnotiza. Me rodea el pánico. Las pesadillas no dejan de venir. Gritos, estallidos. Una y otra vez la imagen de la sala quemándose me tortura. Me volví violento, me volví terrible… me volví loco-

Eso ya pasó, Ron. Ahora todo es distinto-

Me siento tan solo… me siento tan abandonado… necesito paz… necesito dormir sin el miedo de que el fuego vuelva y me queme como siempre… Le temo a la noche… le temo al silencio de la madrugada… Le temo a todo lo que me hace entender que estoy solo-

Ya no estás solo… ya no, cariño-

Briana se abalanzó y empezó a besar la mejilla arrasada. Ron se giró y la abrazó hundiendo la cara en el hombro de ella. Ron gemía, temblaba, sudaba aterrado. Briana se desesperaba al no poder detener ese sufrimiento. Ella ya no veía en él al hombre agresivo, veía a un niño pequeño que buscaba protección. Un niño frágil. Un niño asustado.

No quiero vivir así. Cada día es un nuevo horror. Briana, Briana… ayúdame-

Calma… calma… yo voy a defenderte de esos demonios. Haré lo sea, lo que sea-

El pelirrojo levantó su rostro y la miró angustioso. El pecho subía y bajaba en descontrolado ritmo.

Necesito una razón para no matarme de una vez… necesito amor… calor… sentir que vale la pena esperar el nuevo día… Dame amor… dame amor, Briana… aunque yo no sepa darlo. Aunque yo no pueda darlo. Sé que soy una bestia, un demonio. Y tú eres un ángel redentor. Tengo miedo de quemar tus alas… pero necesito que me ames…-

Ron…-

Ámame, ámame. dame tus besos, dame tus caricias. Dame amor, dámelo-

La apretó encolerizado. La aferró al extremo que ella sintió dolor. Mientras, él no dejaba de pedirle que lo amara.

Yo te amo… te amo, te amo, te amo. Soy tuya. Todo mi amor es para ti. Calma… por favor, deja de temblar… por favor-

No me dejes… esta noche tengo demasiado miedo. No sé de qué puedo ser capaz si me quedo solo. La madrugada me aterra-

Ron…-

Quédate… protégeme.-

Dios, Ron… no me hagas esto-

Ámame. Se mi escudo… el infierno está detrás de la puerta-

Era tan desequilibrada la mirada de él que Briana temió lo peor. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Ya estaba todo oscuro. Solo los ojos de Ron brillaban, pero ese brillo era enfermo.

Solo atinó a hacer lo que su corazón gritaba.

Lo besó en la exasperación más absoluta. Quería absorber la locura de él como si fuera el veneno que se sacaba de una mordida. Ron la correspondió con el mismo impulso y casi se dejaron morir por la falta de aire. Ron la reclinó en el respaldo del mueble y se acurrucó en el pecho blando y tibio. Pareció calmarse, pues casi no se movía. Ella le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello con la misma solicitud de una madre al consolar a su hijito más pequeño.

Te quedarás- susurró él, con los ojos cerrados.

Está bien… voy a cuidarte. Voy a velar tu sueño. No voy a dejar que nada te asuste, amor-

En respuesta, Ron se acurrucó más en ella.

Por un rato, todo fue silencio. Ron se quedó dormido y Briana aprovechó el instante para mandar un aviso a Vasilka. La respuesta llegó pronto y despertó a Ron con el destello.

¿Qué… qué pasa?- saltó asustado levantando la varita.

Nada, solo mi amiga que me envió un Patronus para decirme que cubriría mi escapada de esta noche-

¿Ella ya sabe de nosotros?-

No mucho… casi nada. Pero sabe que amo a alguien más-

El pelirrojo volvió a su refugio y se dejó mimar sin ningún reparo. No había luz alguna encendida. Solo el fuego de la chimenea daba una tenue.

La jaqueca estaba perdiendo la batalla. Pues, el sueño estaba invadiendo al inglés.

¿Has comido algo?-

No-

¿En todo el día?-

Sí-

Te preparé un guisado. Deja que me levante para darte de comer-

No quiero que te vayas-

No me iré-

Entonces llévame contigo-

Ron no se despegó de ella ni por solo un instante. Comieron y fueron al cuarto. Briana preparó un baño para él. Le lavó el cabello, le limpió la piel. Ron solo atinaba a cerrar los ojos sintiendo el agua caliente cubrir su cuerpo. Nunca había vivido algo tan íntimo como lo que estaba viviendo con Briana en ese instante. Se sentía frágil, y le agradaba. Esa noche no quería ser fuerte, no quería ser el cazador, quería solo ser Ron… ese Ron de hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

Ella, siguiendo ese nuevo ritual entre ellos, lo secó y lo vistió con un pijama cálido.

Como un corderito, él la siguió hasta la cama. Se acostaron y se arrebujó entre las mantas mientras ella le daba pequeñas caricias en el ahora limpio cabello. Él la atrapó por debajo de las cobijas y se pegó a su cuerpo.

Era su primera noche juntos.

No hicieron el amor. No era necesario. El amor flotaba sobre ellos, dentro de ellos. Ron le dio un suave y casto beso y, ya vencido por el extenuante día, se durmió definitivamente. Ella lo veló por un tiempo más.

El sueño no venía a pesar de que estaba terriblemente cansada y débil. Ahora conocía la angustia más profunda del hombre que amaba. Conocía sus miedos. Conocía por fin un poco de su pasado. Eso la aliviaba.

Pero ahora un temor crecía en ella. Un temor que antes no conocía.

Se acomodó boca arriba y recordó esas palabras que retumbaron en su corazón.

"… _Yo la amaba…"_

"_Ella era lo más bonito que tuve… mi mejor amiga… mi primer amor… la mujer de mis sueños…"_

"…_dame amor, Briana… aunque yo no sepa darlo. Aunque yo no pueda darlo…"_

Hermione... Hermione…- susurró ella en la penumbra.

Ahora sabía que había existido otra mujer en la vida de Ron. Y que aun estaba presente. Podría estar muerta en la realidad, pero en el interior de Ron estaba más viva de lo que Briana deseara.

Y sintió celos. Sintió unos celos terribles.

Hermione era su rival. La peor rival que una mujer pudiera querer.

Se giró y buscó el cuerpo de Ron en la oscuridad. Lo abrazó y aspiró su aroma. Él seguía entregado al sueño más profundo.

Haré que me ames más de lo que alguna vez la amaste a ella. Tengo toda la vida para ello. Te quiero tanto, amor. No quiero compartirte con nadie… ni con ella. La voy a sacar de tu corazón y yo seré tu razón. Voy a darte una vida nueva. Sin miedos, sin odios. Te lo prometo… y seré yo el amor de tu vida-

Cerró los ojos y permitió que Morfeo la envolviera en lazos invisibles. Estaba abrazada a su hombre, a su dueño. Entrelazada al su apasionado amor. Su mente se relajó. Su cuerpo se calmó.

En la madrugada ambos despertaron a medias. Los besos y las caricias calmaron cualquier temor que los asechara. Solo el mullido abrazo de la cama era permitido. Ron volvió a sumergirse en el sueño y Briana lo acompañó al poco rato. En unas horas las mañana los encontraría unidos bajo las mismas mantas. Pero para eso aun faltaba tiempo.

La paz reinaba en la comodidad de la habitación.

Pero mientras aun en el pecho de Ron, el corazón susurraba en nombre de Hermione con dulzura, en el pecho de Briana el corazón lo nombraba con angustia.

Y la sangre se hacía más pesada con cada latir.

Hermione, Hermione… lloraba ese corazón de miedo.


	33. Arrastrándose

Hola:

Al fin he traído el nuevo capítulo. Les advierto que este da un salto en el tiempo.

Le dedico el capítulo a Tuc83, quien está muy cerca de descubrirlo todo.

Saludos

Yaem (mil perdones si los llego a dejar perturbados) Gy

P.E. dejo el tema que corona este capítulo Crawling de "Linkin Park"

watch?v=Gd9OhYroLN0

**Capítulo 33: "Arrastrándose"**

La extrañaba, pero era lo mejor para ella, para el bebé. Ahora las cosas estaban tan enredadas y peligrosas que alejarla era preferible a perderla.

Él la amaba demasiado.

Sentía que estaba hundido en un pozo profundo y oscuro. Sentía ahora más que nunca la presión.

No había tenido más noticias de Ron. Pero sabía también que si lo hubieran atrapado él ya estaría muerto. Pero la incertidumbre le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro.

Para evitar más problemas, había decidido moverse lo menos posible. Fingir estar enfermo había resultado efectivo, pero siendo un mago era obvio que su coartada no podría durar mucho tiempo.

Ahora, mirando por la ventana al guardia que habían puesto a custodiar su entrada, pensaba en ella. En su amor, en su mujer.

El último día que la vio estaba hermosa. Su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza espiga, su vestido la hacía ver como una reina. La pancita asomaba tiernamente. Pero su mirada estaba llena de aflicción.

Le dolió dejarla ir. Por él, la hubiera retenido en sus brazos por siempre. Besándola, arrullándola. Mas, que estuviera a su lado era lo peor que él podría hacerle a ella y al bebé.

Se acomodó la camisa. Fue a su despacho y revisó los documentos que le enviaran. Trataba de distraer la mente, pero esta seguía metida en el mismo abismo.

Sobre su escritorio estaba la carta que le llegara hacía dos noches. La miró, pensó que su emisor estaba completamente loco.

¿Cómo se le ocurría escribirle en esos días tan aciagos?

Debe estar tan desesperado como yo- susurró.

Tomó el sobre. Éste no tenía remitente, por lo cual su columna se paralizó en el momento que lo recibiera. Al leerlo se angustió mucho más. Pero no podía ni afirmar ni desmentir los que el papel contenía.

Porque el mismo no estaba ya seguro de nada, ni de sí mismo.

Volvió a abrir el sobre y extendió el pergamino. No era una carta muy larga. Solo llevaba dos líneas pero eran más que suficientes como para alterarlo.

_¿Se puede saber porque nunca más supe de ti?_

_Vas a traicionarnos, ¿verdad?_

_T N_

Draco respiró hondo. Era curioso que fuera Theo y no Harry quien le mandara esa nota. Era muy probable que Potter estuviera en la misma disyuntiva que Nott en ese instante.

Pensando que él, Draco, era un maldito traidor.

Menos mal que Weasley está tan lejos, porque si estuviera aquí, ya estaría destrozando la puerta-

Estaba desaparecido del mundo mágico. Desde que descubriera a la escolta que ese Foster dejara a sus espaldas, había comprendido que ese seudo auror tenía sus sospechas sobre él.

Es que era muy curioso que el auror que iban a suplantar tuviera ese "accidente" justo dos días después que a él le revelaran el complot. Sabía que Nott confiaba ciegamente en él, que siempre lo había hecho, pero también, gracias a lo que le contara Potter, había conocido la forma de comportarse del secretario del jefe de aurores.

Ahora no podía contactarse con Harry, ni tampoco enviarle mensajes. Cuando Nott tratara de comunicarse con él, Draco le había dicho que no convenía estar en contacto. Pues, ya había sucedido el primer asesinato en pos de la invasión.

Un auror había sido encontrado muerto en extrañas circunstancias en la frontera con Escocia. Según lo que había podido averiguar por Nott, el guardián del orden mágico había dado sin querer con la base en un reconocimiento rutinario. Foster aun no llegaba a la escena por lo cual, Nott decidió matarlo para que no hablara.

Justo en el momento del crimen, Potter estaba con licencia por estar su esposa con síntomas de pérdida de su hijo y Foster se había hecho cargo del despacho de Aurores.

Es lo mejor que ha hecho por nosotros ese mestizo- le había dicho Theo- ha dejado a la policía mágica en manos de nuestro aliado. Foster se encargará de desviarlos lo más lejos posible para que no se den cuenta de nada-

Pero ellos no contaban con la curiosidad y suspicacia innata de los aurores. Ese oficial había encontrado la base y descubierto al contingente que se entrenaba en el propio suelo de Gran Bretaña.

Cuando Foster pudo llegar al lugar, ya había sido demasiado tarde. El auror yacía muerto y no había forma de justificar el crimen.

Así que trataron de aparentar un enfrentamiento con algún mortífago prófugo, cosa que también era muy difícil de hacer pues Weasley casi los había encerrado a todos.

Era también por eso que Foster justificaba al guardia en la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy. Para el mundo mágico, Draco seguía siendo un ex mortífago por lo cual era sospechoso del crimen, obviamente. Pero Draco sabía que la función real del hombre enviado por Foster era saber todo lo que él hacía.

Quería sorprenderlo con Potter.

Draco guardó la carta y la tiró a la hoguera que entibiaba el despacho. Ahora agradecía esos terribles meses en los que Ron lo había perseguido. Solo había demorado dos días en descubrir a su carcelero. Desde que el cazador le escogiera como presa, en él había aflorado con agudeza el sexto sentido y estaba alerta al más mínimo cambio a su alrededor.

Pero lo mejor era que ese hombre que había puesto Foster, no tenía el instinto del pelirrojo, ni la furia, ni el talento. Draco sabía que el vigilante no era un auror en sí, era un integrante del complot.

Miró las llamas y se lamentó que en realidad Foster estuviera ahora al mando del contingente militar en el ministerio. Hubiera podido usar la chimenea de vía de comunicación con Harry si éste continuara al mando. Solo le quedaba mirar las lenguas de fuego pues de seguro su chimenea estaba intervenida. Como también su correo y sus apariciones.

Estaba cercado.

Lo que no comprendía era como el nuevo jefe de Aurores había empezado a sospechar de él. Draco no había hecho movimiento alguno que lo delatara, pero solo él, Nott y Foster sabían lo que le pasaría a Novack. Aunque Potter había logrado un accidente muy creíble, Draco había quedado boquiabierto al enterarse como el auror había terminado en San Mungo, resultaba extraño que justo se accidentara en la víspera de su secuestro y suplantación para poder entrar a Azkabán y poder asesinar a Weasley. Draco sabía que Theo solo se lamentaba su mala suerte, pero empezó a entender que para Foster, eso no era asunto de suertes ni coincidencias. Ese mago estaba muy pendiente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

A Draco le desagradaba enormemente su sagacidad.

Malfoy barajó nuevamente sus posibilidades. Pensó en todo el ambiente de traiciones que lo envolvía. Nott traicionaba a Lestrange, Foster a Potter, él estaba traicionando a Nott, a Lestrange…

Pero podría terminar traicionando a Potter también.

Sabía que si Weasley fracasaba, y ya estaba pensando en ello pues no había ninguna noticia del Cazador, lo único que le quedaba era entregar a Harry. Así por lo menos su castigo no sería tan severo.

Pero, ¿A quién se lo entregaba?

Ser leal a Nott podría sentenciarlo a muerte con Lestrange, pero sí lo era con Lestrange y Nott triunfaba…

Como odiaba estar en medio del huracán.

Más miedo tenía si trataba de traicionar a Harry, y que Weasley lograra el cometido. Allí sí que estaba condenado. Ron no le mataría, pero le haría sufrir las penas del infierno.

Y sí… Draco Malfoy le tenía terror al cazador.

Estaba siendo arrastrado por las circunstancias. Estaba metido en el fondo del fango, a cuatro pies y varado. Y debía tomar una decisión.

Era hora de decidir a qué lado debía caminar. No podía mantenerse más tiempo evitando a Nott, tratar de engañar a Foster o escondiéndose de Potter.

Al menos Astoria y su hijo estaban a salvo. Era lo único que lo tranquilizaba.

Debo traicionar a alguien… debo escoger muy bien a quien- susurró en la sombra de la habitación.

Ginny le había gritado que la dejara sola. Pero él no podía. Ahora estaba más aterrado que al principio de todo ese infierno. Ferras estaba muerto. Y esa escusa de que se había enfrentado a un mortífago fugitivo era una completa estupidez. Harry sabía que todo era culpa de Nott. Tal vez culpa de Foster…

Cuando se enteró no lo podía creer. Ferras había viajado a Escocia a visitar a su familia. Había pedido sus vacaciones solo un par de semanas antes. Él mismo le había dado la autorización antes de dejar el despacho de aurores por precaución.

Ahora se arrepentía.

Luego una noche solo hacía diez días, Ferras le había mandado un patronus diciéndole que algo muy malo estaba pasando en la frontera. Que iba a internarse en el bosque a ver qué sucedía. Harry había querido detenerlo, pero había pensado que enviarle un patronus hubiera delatado al auror. Ahora sabía que eso le hubiera salvado la vida.

Cuando le llegó la noticia del asesinato de Ferras, se sintió miserable. No había actuado a tiempo y más encima había dejado a Foster al mando.

Estaba haciendo todo mal.

Pero Harry tenía miedo.

Todo a su alrededor era incertidumbre. No había podido contactarse con Ron, temía contactarse con él y dejarse en evidencia o delatar a su amigo. Sabía que la vigilancia había estrechado su cerco, rodeándolo. Más encima, estaba aterrado que algo le pasara a Ginny, a James, al bebé. Para colmo también estaba asustado por Susan y el pequeño que esperaba.

A él le había tocado la labor de proteger a todos los niños.

Pero Ginny no cooperaba. Estaba empecinada en no dejarlo solo en el valle de Godric. Ella le había dicho que era la coartada para no tener que viajar a Bulgaria y que si se marchaba con su familia, quedarían muy pronto en evidencia.

Ya sacaste a Susan de San Mungo y la llevaste a La Madriguera sin una explicación aparente. Si yo me voy, ellos empezarán a sospechar que lo sabes todo. Te dirán que no hay impedimentos para que vayas a la recepción en tu honor. Me voy a quedar Potter y te vas a aguantar mi presencia-

Eso le había dicho furiosa antes de azotar la puerta y dejarlo solo en la cocina.

Harry ya no tenía fuerzas para lidiar con ella.

Tenía que hacer algo ya. Tal vez, lo mejor era retomar el control de su contingente lo más pronto posible. Tenía que protegerlos también a ellos. No quería que otro de sus hombres apareciera muerto de la noche a la mañana.

Pero ¿Qué haría con Foster?

Ya no sabía cómo manejarlo. Ya no sabía cómo engañarlo. Se sentía más solo que nunca. Sin nadie en quien confiar.

Y entre todos los hombres de los que dudaba… Malfoy.

Malfoy se había hecho humo. Se decía que estaba enfermo y que su esposa se había marchado de vacaciones con su familia a Estados Unidos. Harry no sabía que pensar de ello. Podía ser verdad que estaba enfermo, pero si lo estaba, ¿por qué su esposa lo dejaba justo ahora?

También podía ser que estuviera en problemas y que hubiera alejado a su familia para estar tranquilo. A lo mejor ya sospechaban de él.

O también pudiera alejar a los suyos para estar tranquilo y preparado para participar en la invasión, traicionándolo.

Debía tener algún contacto con Malfoy. Arriesgarse era una locura, pero no hacerlo también lo era.

También pensó en Ron. Estaba muy callado. Estaba desaparecido. Harry temía que lo hubieran descubierto. Pero si así fuera, él ya estaría muerto. O le harían creer que el plan seguía igual solo para atraerlo a Bulgaria.

Quizás matarlo en la propia Gran Bretaña.

Harry sintió que ya no podía seguir escondiendo el secreto. Si algo le pasaba, alguien más tenía que saber sobre la conspiración.

Y solo le quedaba confiar en una persona.

Salió a la calle y se dirigió al ministerio. Casi podía escuchar los pasos de su escolta. Iba a darle una pequeña visita a Foster para ver que le decía, que hacía. Quería también asegurarse que el resto de la tropa estaba bien.

Cuando Foster lo vio, le miró perplejo. Harry lo trató con toda la hipocresía a la cual el traidor estaba acostumbrado. Al entrar al despacho, Foster le acercó una silla al amplio escritorio, pero Harry caminó directamente a su silla. Tácitamente le quiso dar el mensaje de que el jefe seguía siendo él.

¿Cómo está tu esposa, Harry? ¿Ya está mejor de salud?-

Ella sigue delicada, aun no hay certeza de que el bebé se mantenga en su vientre. Han sido momentos muy difíciles-

Ella es una mujer de gran fortaleza. Estoy seguro de que saldrá con bien de este percance; Y tu hijo, es un Potter ¿no? Es un niño fuerte. Nacerá bien-

Harry inhalaba aire para poder mantener la serenidad al escuchar a ese desgraciado hablar de los suyos.

¿Cómo va la investigación del asesinato de Ferras?-

La pregunta tomó de sorpresa a Foster. Pestañeó repetidas veces para luego fruncir el ceño y mirar a Harry detenidamente.

Aun no tenemos mucho-

¿Quién está a cargo de la investigación?-

Yo, ¿por qué?-

Solo quería saber. Me tranquiliza que esto esté en tus manos. Pero creo que te has sobre cargado de trabajo-

Que dices. Puedo manejar todo. Tú tranquilo-

Andrew, voy a volver al mando. Quiero que te dediques exclusivamente al caso de Ferras. Voy a poner a Finnigan para que te ayude-

Los colores desaparecieron del semblante de Andrew.

No es necesario. Ya sabemos que fue Zabini pudo ser el asesino. Me han llegado rumores de que él ha vuelto a Inglaterra-

¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

Estabas ocupado cuidando a tu esposa. Además yo estoy a cargo. No creí neces…-

Harry se levantó de la silla y miró a Foster con toda esa furia que tenía encerrada en el pecho.

¡¿No lo creíste necesario?! ¡Maldición, Andrew! ¡uno de mis hombres fue asesinado! ¡Es prioridad que me tengas informado de todos los pormenores!-

Estás muy estresado con la delicada salud de tu esposa. Además te has hecho cargo de la mujer de Weasley. Yo puedo hacer este trabajo-

No, Foster. Ginny está delicada, pero puedo encargarme de ello. Voy a poner en alerta a todo el escuadrón. Si Zabini está en Inglaterra quiero a todos detrás de él. Que busquen en todo lugar. No voy a permitir que la muerte de Ferras quede en nada-

¿Cuestionas mi desempeño al frente del escuadrón?-

No estoy diciendo eso. Estoy dándote libertad para que hagas un rastreo perfecto. Quiero que te concentres solo en encontrar al culpable.-

Puedo hacerme cargo. Lo que tú deberías hacer es relajarte. Quizás viajar a Bulgaria te haría bien-

¿Bulgaria? No cuentes con eso, Foster. Mientras no sepa quién mató a Ferras, nadie me mueve de esta oficina. Ahora voy a ver al Ministro para decirle que he regresado-

Sabía que había dejado a Foster en completo estado de shock. Ahora el traidor sabría lo inconveniente que había sido matar a uno de sus muchachos. Lo dejó en silencio en el despacho y caminó hasta la oficina principal. Habló con la secretaria y solicitó audiencia. El permiso de entrar le fue otorgado de inmediato.

Harry, que alegría que me visites. ¿Cómo está Ginny? Espero que ya esté más repuesta-

Ella está bien, gracias-

Dalila, ¿puedes traernos té?- preguntó el ministro a su secretaria-

Claro, señor-

Hablaron de la familia por un rato hasta que el té estuvo en sus manos. Al marcharse la secretaria, Harry lanzó un muffliato, sorprendiendo al ministro.

¿Es por Ferras toda tu precaución?-

De Ferras y de muchas otras cosas que ahora lamento no haberle dicho antes-

¿Qué sucede?-

Harry miró fijamente a Shacklebolt.

En el ministerio… tenemos a un traidor-

Harry le contó todo lo sucedido. También le contó de sus sospechas en la muerte de Ferras. Kingsley le miró reprobatoriamente cuando terminó.

¿Te das cuenta de tu error al no informarme esto desde un comienzo?-

Me doy cuenta. Es que al comienzo todo fue tan rápido que actué solo por reflejo. Con el paso del tiempo he comprendido que debí consultarle antes.-

Debiste-

Es que señor, comprenda. Tenía que encontrar la manera de evitar el viaje de Ron a Bosnia. La escusa de su ataque a mí era acertada en su momento para justificar su posible encierro y que así pudiera viajar a Bulgaria a descubrir el complot.-

Pero, Harry… sabes que la estabilidad mental de Ron es desastrosa. Me sorprende de que aun no haya quemado todo ese país para atrapar a Lestrange. Desde hace mucho que yo mismo te había dicho que debías sacarlo del escuadrón-

Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no puede negar que él ha sido nuestro mejor hombre. Si no hubiera sido por él, aun no tendríamos encarcelados ni a la mitad de los mortífagos.-

No lo niego, pero me abruma saber que el futuro y la seguridad de todo Reino Unido esté en las manos de un desequilibrado mental. Debería darte de baja en tu cargo por negligencia-

Si lo hace... Foster no tendría impedimentos para hacerse del cargo. No tenemos pruebas contundentes para acusarlo de traición. Tampoco tenemos pruebas de que el ministerio Búlgaro esté inmiscuido en esto. Le daría el poder y yo quedaría sin nada que hacer. Se descubriría todo y usted, Ron y yo moriremos-

Merlín, Harry. Pudimos idear algo mucho mejor. Mandar a un buen elemento. Alguien que no destrozará los huesos de los sospechosos antes de interrogarlos. Alguien que no se dejara llevar por el arrebato y pusiera toda la misión en la cuerda floja-

Hasta el momento parece que Ron se ha mantenido en la sombra. Aun no ha puesto la misión en peligro-

Quiero que me comuniques con él… ¡ahora!-

Se paseaba por el pasillo. Estaba furioso. No había podido saber que se conversaba en el despacho del primer ministro. Cuando la secretaria le dijera que se había prohibido la entrada a toda persona, quiso destruir la puerta con una Bombarda.

Salió del lugar con la sangre hirviendo.

Buscó su abrigo y salió raudo. Tenía mucho que hacer.

¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Seamus Finnigan

Tengo orden de Harry de investigar exclusivamente el asesinato de Ferras-

¿Harry volvió?- preguntó el irlandés con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Si- fue la escueta respuesta.

Andrew Foster. Salió del ministerio arrasando con todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. Le era imposible disimular el fastidio que tenía. Estaba inquieto, enojado, preocupado.

Se desapareció en segundos al llegar al callejón. Lo siguiente que vio fue un bosque al norte en donde se sumergió para caminar un largo trecho y llegar al campo de entrenamiento que escondían los árboles.

Miró a todos lados. Luego se auto lanzó un encantamiento desilusionador y así se acercó a la entrada. El guardia quiso atacarle, pero Foster era muy bueno en hechizos y solo movió la varita lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo.

Nott estaba muy sentado en un sillón cuando él entró al despacho principal. Fumaba un puro y contemplaba el entrenamiento de los hombres. El día era claro aunque frío y se podía ver desde allí el halo en la respiración del contingente.

No debió matar a ese auror-

Nott se giró en la silla y le contempló. Inclinó la cabeza y pestañeó un momento.

Buenas tardes, Foster-

No debió matarlo-

Theodore se levantó de su asiento y lo miró con seriedad.

Te dije que no quería volver a tratar ese tema-

Potter volvió al ministerio. Es de nuevo el jefe de aurores y no piensa moverse de Inglaterra hasta encontrar al asesino de Ferras-

Nott frunció el ceño.

¿Me quieres decir que no fuiste capaz de contenerlo?-

Le estoy diciendo que si no hubiera matado a ese hombre, ahora tal vez podría haber convencido a Potter de viajar a Bulgaria-

Era necesaria la muerte de ese tipo. Descubrió el campo. Me vio-

Pude borrarle la memoria. Alterar sus recuerdos-

Tú no estabas aquí-

Andrew estaba cansado de Nott. No negaba que tuviera un intelecto privilegiado y que mucho de lo que se hubiera concretado fuera por su causa, pero era poco tolerante y tenía lapsus que le hacían cometer errores.

Andrew no le tenía afecto alguno. A veces apenas le soportaba, pero si había una virtud por la que Foster se caracterizaba, esa era la paciencia. Gracias a ella había fraguado todo a su alrededor para obtener la confianza de Potter y la indiferencia de Weasley. Había actuado excelentemente fingiendo ser un auror modelo, leal, aplicado, correcto. Todo lo contrario a Weasley, que era arrebatado, impredecible y loco. Se había ganado su lugar a pulso y no quería perderlo todo ahora que la invasión era casi un hecho. Había luchado mucho, había fingido mucho, había soportado mucho.

Desde pequeño había admirado el lado oscuro de la magia. Su padre, sangre limpia muy orgulloso, le había adoctrinado de tal manera que Andrew reverenciaba al Innombrable casi como a un Dios. Es por eso que cuando la guerra explotó, había pedido a su padre participar y engrosar las fuerzas del señor tenebroso. Pero su padre se lo había prohibido y lo había mandado a Hogwarts a cursar su sexto año. Aun era muy joven para entrar en algo tan grande.

Cuando el amo cayó, él quedó devastado. Sintió un odio que hubiera hecho palidecer al más valiente y se juró vengar a todos los que habían muerto defendiendo el derecho de los sangre pura de ser los absolutos dueños del poder.

Demostró con el tiempo su talento y fue uno de los más destacados en los Éxtasis para postular como auror. Como su padre había dado un paso al costado en el momento de la guerra, Andrew no tenía antecedentes que le impidieran estudiar la carrera y al graduarse, fue el mejor de su clase. Entonces se propuso con todas sus fuerzas llegar hasta Harry Potter y cuando menos se lo esperara, lo mataría.

Pero nunca pudo llegar tan cerca, Weasley siempre vigilaba.

Entonces, cuatro años atrás, pudo intervenir la correspondencia de su padre y gracias a ello había encontrado a Lestrange. Le juró lealtad y besó el anillo. Fue incorporado a la Logia y empezó a participar activamente en los planes de invasión.

Para cuando Zabini se alzó en armas, fue Foster quien dio las claves a Harry para desbaratar su alzamiento. Fue allí cuando Andrew se ganó por fin la confianza del moreno.

Todo plan de Nott y de Lestrange.

Aun así, nunca pudo conseguir el beneplácito de El Cazador. Ron siempre le había mirado con suspicacia.

Con el tiempo había construido toda una estratagema para ayudar a Lestrange en Inglaterra. Era a él y no a Nott a quien obedecía en verdad, pues Lestrange era mucho más terrible que Nott. Más despiadado y más astuto.

Gracias a sus órdenes, Adrew Foster era un contra agente. Engañaba a Potter y engañaba a Nott.

En sus manos estaba la pronta muerte de Theodore, una vez que Lestrange llegara en gloria y majestad a Reino Unido, seguido de un ejército poderoso.

Foster era el hombre clave de toda la invasión.

Discutió con su superior haciéndole saber el gran error que había cometido. Luego había vuelto al ministerio, pero Potter ya se había marchado. Decidió entonces irse a su casa y desde allí enviar una lechuza con un mensaje en clave para su señor. Le informó todos los acontecimientos y le pidió consejo para hacer el siguiente movimiento.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de enmendar el camino.

Por algunos días se mantuvo lo más quieto y obediente posible. Hacía exactamente lo que Potter le ordenaba. Pero a pesar de todo, no movió a sus vigías de sus lugares. El hombre que vigilaba los movimientos de Potter estaba más atareado que nunca, pero el que vigilaba a Malfoy no se movía un centímetro.

Andrew encontraba demasiado sospechosa esa falta de actividad. Sobre todo porque encontraba muy extraño que el infalible plan que fraguara para asesinar a Weasley fracasara curiosamente.

Justo después que Malfoy se enterara.

Pero lo suyo con Malfoy era como una fijación. Le parecía que la amistad entre éste y Nott no era lo fuerte que aparentaba. Veía que Nott confiaba en él, pero dudaba que el rubio fuera igual. Además, el retorno Malfoy a la sociedad mágica había sido algo extraña.

Era la primera caza del El Cazador que volvía en una sola pieza, consciente y con pocos rasguños. Andrew juraba que Draco regresaría dentro de un ataúd, pues sabía que Weasley lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. En cambio había regresado vivo y nunca más el cazador lo asechó.

Era una actitud por decir al menos peculiar.

Sus sospechas se acrecentaron cuando lo vio cerca del despacho de Weasley un día antes de que el pelirrojo terminara loco por completo y atacara a Potter. Él había tratado de averiguar que hacía en ese lugar, pero le fue imposible. No quiso decirle nada a Nott pues sabía que éste no le creería, pero si le sugirió algo a Lestrange. Desde entonces y por cuenta propia había empezado a seguirlo. Lo malo era que Malfoy sabía mantenerse en la sombra.

Hasta ahora.

Se paseaba ahora por su despacho, trataba de encontrar alguna solución. Había muchas cosas que no estaban saliendo bien. Weasey seguía vivo y protegido detrás de los muros de Azkaban, Potter incrementaba la protección a su alrededor y le exigía resultados sobre la investigación del asesinato de Ferras, la mujer de Weasley había casi desaparecido sido sacada de San Mungo y llevada a quizás quien sabía dónde con el pretexto de que necesitaba reposo por su embarazo. La esposa de Potter que estaba también protegida por siete candados y no se podía llegar hasta ella.

No sabía cómo obligar a Harry a moverse.

Pero algo tenía seguro, que quizás la mujer de Weasley estuviera con la familia de su compañero. Y con ellos también debería estar el hijo mayor de Potter.

El hijo mayor de Potter.

Tomó una decisión. Iba a forzar a Harry a cometer un error. Iba a mandar atacar a la esposa de su superior para que éste, asustado, la llevara a donde su retoño se encontraba protegido. Así él los seguiría y al fin encontraría el escondido hogar de los Weasley.

Entonces una vez que Potter se marchara, sí atacaría en serio y se llevaría al mocoso.

Solo debía arrastrarse un poco más ante Potter. Solo debía ser paciente un poco más. Debía hacerle creer que podía confiar en él plenamente.

Le haría creer que Zabini se había llevado al niño y que debería ir a rescatarlo, solo.

Mientras él, por fin tendría plenas atribuciones para entrar a Azkaban y matar a Weasley.

Y lograría el cometido.

Ordenó a un pequeño grupo meterse a la casa de Potter como fuera.

Pero no lastimen a la mujer ni al bastardo. Solo háganle creer que se la quieren llevar. Lo que quiero es que Potter se lleve un buen susto-

Una vez Potter estuviera lejos y Weasley muerto, él le daría el castigo que Ginevra Potter se merecía por ser una traidora a la sangre.

Se había enterado que Zabini había intentado meterse otra vez a su casa, pero los guardias lo habían dejado plantado en la puerta. Viktor sabía que esa acción iba a traerle muchos inconvenientes.

Pero eso no era lo que lo tenía más angustiado.

Briana no había llegado a dormir.

Viktor se paseaba por acondicionado sótano de su mansión preguntándose si en verdad ella estaba con la señora Pollak en Sophia. Se preguntaba porque había sido Vasilka y no Briana quien enviara el mensaje.

Ellas nunca perdían el último tren a Plovdiv.

Miles de preguntas bombardeaban su cerebro. Ya eran demasiadas las acciones inexplicables de su esposa. Llegaba tarde, a veces con el atuendo algo desordenado. Siempre con el ánimo agitado. No dejaba que se le acercara, ya ni siquiera podía tomarle la mano. Esa noche no había regresado.

Viktor ya casi no tenía dudas de que ella le estaba mintiendo.

Resopló y se apoyó en la amplia mesa. El caldero gigante rebosaba. Había demorado tres meses en completar la segunda fase de la poción. Abrió el libro y leyó las indicaciones. Miró al techo de la estancia y se preguntó si éste podría esconder los efectos que surgirían una vez que empezara a realizar la tercera y última parte.

La parte más peligrosa.

Por lo menos en parte agradecía que Briana no estuviera en casa esa noche. Así no sabría qué demonios iba a pasar en el sótano.

Se enfrascó en su labor y por una hora no tuvo más pensamiento que para terminar.

La explosión de vapor fue estruendosa. Él apenas tuvo tiempo para aparatarse en lugar seguro. Se auto lanzó un hechizo con el cual se puso una especie de burbuja en el rostro para poder respirar. Se acercó al caldero y vio que su color cambiaba de azul a burdeo. La poción estaba lista.

Una vez la vertiera en el arma. Esta estaría dispuesta a las aberraciones que Lestrange había planeado para Potter.

Se lamentó el ser el que le propiciaría tanto dolor a Harry.

Lo siento, Potter. De verdad lo siento. Yo no quería. Yo no quiero-

Dejó el burbujeante líquido reposar como lo indicaba la receta.

Debía mantenerse incólume por quince días para que el efecto fuera más poderoso.

Selló el sótano y le puso un encantamiento repelente de magos y elfos. Luego se fue a la cama que usaba desde hacía casi tres meses. Por más que trató no pudo dormir. Pensaba en Briana, en la poción que yacía en el sótano. Pensaba en que ya casi no quedaba tiempo.

Ya no se podía retrasar mucho más la invasión.

Al día siguiente su escolta ya estaba en la puerta, esperándolo. Debía viajar al norte del país para revisar las vías que se usarían en el transporte del ejército. Este viaje era por completo secreto. Lestrange no debía enterarse de él. Se marchó como siempre a su oficina y allí tomó la pluma que estaba preparada como traslador. El guardia que le pisaba los talones también se agarró al objeto y ambos se marcharon a la frontera. Allí estuvo más de la mitad del día revisando todos los pormenores. Revisó el camino, las embarcaciones, los alojamientos. Ya casi todo estaba listo.

Solo quedaba atraer a Potter a Bulgaria.

Mientras miraba los preparativos, se preguntaba cuento tiempo más iba a poder mantener la farsa con Lestrange. Tenía miedo, pues estaba atado a los deseos del mago. Lestrange veía dentro de él. Le leía los pensamientos.

Al anochecer retornó para encontrar a Briana ya encerrada en su cuarto. Cuando la fue a buscar, ella le dijo a través de la puerta que estaba cansada, que no se sentía muy bien y que lo vería la mañana siguiente.

Esto solo incrementó su tensión.

Con los días trató de hablar con ella, pero Briana era otra. No le daba la más mínima atención. Estaba como concentrada en un lugar muy lejano. La veía más distante que nunca. Pero cuando él quería averiguar qué sucedía, siempre algo o alguien se lo impedían. Y ella nunca quería quedarse a hablar.

Luego, las presiones desde Sophia le obligaron a viajar tanto que no podía ver que hacía ella en su ausencia.

Pero una tarde Briana llegó llorosa otra vez. Se quedó un par de días encerrada en su cuarto y solo la escuchaba llorar y llorar.

Para variar. Ella no quiso abrir la puerta ni explicarle nada de nada.

Viktor estaba cada día más angustiado por la incomprensible actitud de ella.

Una mañana, al desayuno, la vio venir y sentarse con algo de dificultad. Estaba pálida e inapetente. La encontró tensa, triste, pensativa. Algo preocupaba enormemente a su esposa y lo peor era que no se lo contaba.

¿Qué tienes?-

Nada… solo pensaba-

¿En qué?-

Viktor, ¿por qué hay tantos aurores del ministerio a tu alrededor?-

Ahora era Krum quien palidecía.

Solo prrecauciones del Ministerrio-

¿Solo eso? ¿No hay nada que me estés ocultando?-

Lo mismo podrría prreguntarte yo. ¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando?-

No- dijo ella y luego bebió con prisa su taza de leche- Desde hace un tiempo que tienes un guardaespaldas a tiempo completo. Antes no lo había notado bien pero ahora…-

Hace mucho que has estado distrraida. Como si todos tus pensamientos estuvierran en otrra parte. Cada vez te alejas más y no pones atención a lo que pasa conmigo-

Pues en este momento quiero saber que sucede. Están esos guardias y ese Zabini…-

Pensé que mister Zabini no te parrecía tan desagradable ahorra-

¿Por qué dices eso? Lo detesto. Es atrevido, mal educado-

Lo sé, para serr un noble sangre purra es un completo crretino-

Te ha estado siguiendo. Lo descubrí hace un par de días-

Viktor la observó y frunció el ceño. Recordó la extraña sensación de ser seguido y que él había atribuido a la tensa situación que había estado viviendo durante esos meses.

¿Estás segurra?-

Sí… ¿qué negocios tienes con él? ¿Lestrange está metido en esto también?-

No es nada serrio-

Viktor…-

Ya debo irrme-

Zabini tiene una fijación conmigo-

¿Qué quierres decir?-

Briana aspiró aire y miró a su esposo. Parecía estar decidiendo que decir.

Zabini intentó propasarse conmigo-

¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-

Hace como tres meses. Yo no quise decirte esto antes para evitar problemas, pero la noche que se metió en la casa me inquietó. Podría intentar venir cuando tú no estés-

No… no lo hará-

Viktor se levantó de la mesa y salió convertido en un huracán. Briana trató de alcanzarlo, pero fue inútil. Viktor marchaba a paso redoblado.

Seguido por sus guardias, se dirigió al hotel en donde se hospedaba el inglés. Pero no lo encontró. Entonces pensó ir a la mansión Ruskit cuando lo vio aparecer en el hall del lugar. El extranjero, extrañado de verlo en su lugar de residencia, extendió la mano para saludarlo, pero lo que encontró fue un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Cayó al suelo y vio que un gigante se le venía encima irremediablemente.

¿Qué? ¡Ay!-

¡¿Cómo te has atrrevido a tocarr a mi mujer?!-

¿Cómo?!-

Hace trres meses te prropasaste con ella. ¡Miserrable!-

Una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre Zabini, quien al primer puñetazo había perdido la varita. Los guardias solo miraban el espectáculo sin mover un dedo. Es más, se deleitaban mirando como Krum le daba una buena lección a ese inglés entrometido.

¡No vuelvas a acerrcarte a mi esposa! ¡Aléjate de ella y de mí!-

yo no he… tocado a su esposa- Jadeó Blaise.

Yo no dudo de su palabrra. Ella no me engañarría con algo así. Te orrdeno que te alejes de nosotrros.-

Solo… el líder… me da órdenes-

Pues yo voy a arreglar eso-

Le dejó tirado en el suelo y se marchó a toda velocidad al campo de entrenamiento para hablar con Lestrange. Era viernes y sabía que él estaría allí. Quería que sacara a Zabini de su vista.

Como no era esperado, nadie había tomado resguardos a su posible llegada. Los guardias quedaron en la entrada y él se metió en el lugar como una ráfaga.

Lo que vio lo dejó pegado al piso.

Los jóvenes que se entrenaban en el lugar estaban convertidos en una especie de Inferis. En ese instante uno de ellos acababa de matar a un hombre de la peor de las maneras. El resto miraba la escena casi sin mirarla. Como perdidos.

Yaxley ahora mandaba a otro joven a matar a un niño que estaba allí aterrado y lloroso.

Viktor dedujo que tanto el niño como el hombre asesinado eran muggles.

El joven se negó a matar y Yaxley empezó a lanzarle crucios en pleno pecho.

¡Alto! ¡Basta!-

Yaxley se giró y se sorprendió al verlo. Viktor corrió y fue a ver al joven que estaba tendido en el suelo. Mientras, el niño se acurrucaba en la jaula en la que estaba y gemía a miedo.

¿Qué hace aquí, Krum?-

¡¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Qué les ha hecho a los hombrres?! –

Los entreno, es obvio-

¡¿Qué les dio?!-

Eso no es de su incumbencia-

Viktor, que en ese instante examinaba al muchacho, quien le miró con súplica, Se levantó y sacó la varita para apuntar al mortifago.

Son mis compatrriotas, Son de mi total incumbencia-

¿Va a desafiarme, Krum? ¿Está seguro?-

Tanta agitación fue despertando a los hombres. Como se les había bajado la cantidad de poción suministrada, los efectos estaban empezando a desaparecer. Poco a poco ellos estaban tomando consciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Muy segurro. No voy a perrmitir que siga abusando de mis camarradas-

Para ese entonces Lestrange ya se había percatado del incidente y ahora corria por el patio para alcanzarles.

Fue Yaxley quien empezó la pelea. Lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que Viktor esquivó con toda esa agilidad ganada por años de entrenamiento en el Quidditch. Luego devolvió el ataque y los hombres se resguardaron para poder ver mejor la pelea.

Entonces otros ingleses que estaban acompañando a Yaxley hicieron amago de atacar a Krum. El joven que había sido torturado, que había sido auxiliado por otros compañeros sacó su varita. Al verlo, sus compañeros le imitaron y de pronto Yaxley y compañía se vieron rodeados de atacantes.

¿No cree que este duelo es injusto? ¿Va a dejar que ellos le ayuden?-

No, yo puedo derribarlos a todos ustedes completamente solo-

Yaxley volvió a atacar y ahora sus compañeros también lo hicieron. Los búlgaros no esperaron para responder. Eran más, los ingleses estaban en problemas.

¡Alto!-

Todos miraron a Lestrange. Este puso un escudo que separó a ambas partes y los miró a todos, furioso.

Fue Krum quien comenzó la pelea- se defendió de inmediato Yaxley.

¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!- preguntó Viktor con la mirada encendida- ¿Qué le hacen a mis compatrriotas? ¡Responde, Lestrrange!-

Vamos al cuartel-

No pienso dejar sola a mi gente. Conozco a tu rrata. Los va a atacar-

¡Qué vamos al cuartel, Krum!-

Viktor se alzó en toda su estatura y levantó la varita contra Lestrange. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Nadie había osado amenazar al jefe del escuadrón jamás.

No- gruño- No voy a abandonarr a mis compañerros. Ellos solo estaban asegurrándose de que esta pelea fuese justa. No pienso moverrme de aquí hasta que me jurres que no les van a castigarr. A NINGUNO-

La gran mayoría de los búlgaros presentes, no entendían ni una sola palabra de lo que Krum y Lestrange decían, pero no cejaban en su propósito de defenderse y defender a Krum de cualquier posible ataque. Lestrange observó todo aquello y comprendió el poder que ejercía Viktor en la tropa. Era uno de ellos, era búlgaro y los estaba defendiendo. Rodolphus entendía lo valioso que en realidad era Krum. La tropa lo seguiría a ciegas a sonde él los llevara.

Yaxley, deja en paz a los muchachos. Por hoy es suficiente. No les castigues y dales un buen rancho. Que descansen. Vamos, Krum, hablemos tranquilamente en el cuartel-

Lestrange quitó el campo de fuerza y todos parecieron relajarse. El líder de la invasión hizo un gesto amable para invitar al buscador a su despacho, pero antes de ir con él, Viktor abrió la jaula en donde estaba el pequeño, quien gimió de pánico al verle acercarse.

Calma, pequeño. Ven conmigo, yo no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime-

De… de verdad-

Si, te sacaré de aquí.-

¿y mi padre?- lloró el chiquillo.

Viktor botó aire por la nariz y cerró los ojos a causa de la lamentación.

Nada puedo hacer ya por tu padre, pero me encargaré que tenga un final honroso. Ven, toma mi mano-

Ante la indignación de Yaxley, Viktor sacó al niño de la jaula y con la varita levantó con suma delicadeza el cadáver del padre. Los hombres de la tropa miraron todo con horror, pues no tenían idea de que había sucedido. Se miraron los unos a los otros preguntándose con estupor su alguno de ellos había cometido el crimen.

Al pasar junto al joven que había sido torturado, Viktor se detuvo.

¿Cómo te encuentras?-

Mejor, señor-

Dame tu nombre, para saber siempre que estás bien aquí-

Brand- tembló la voz del muchacho- Luboslav Brand-

Me encargaré que no te castiguen por desobedecer al puerco inglés-

Gracias, señor… pero… yo…-

Dime-

Necesito salir de aquí… todos necesitamos salir. Hemos estado encerrados. Nuestras familias no han tenido noticias de nosotros-

Me encargaré también de eso- como gesto tranquilizador, Viktor soltó por un momento la mano del niño y la posó en el hombro del muchacho. Le miró y vio angustia y desesperación en esos ojos jóvenes- saldrás conmigo de aquí hoy-

Se dirigió al cuartel general, dejando al niño junto a su padre para que lo llorara en un cuartito al cual exigió que nadie más entrara. Después caminó hasta el despacho del líder.

¿Qué haces con mi gente?-

Los entreno-

Les tienes hechizados. Los estás convirrtiendo en muñecos-

Sabes que necesito explotar su máxima capacidad.-

¿Porr eso les pediste sangrre?-

Lestrange le miró con suspicacia.

¿Cómo sabes lo de la sangre?-

En Sophia no les va a parecer muy bien lo que aquí está pasando-

Krum, ¿has estado teniendo reuniones extraordinarias con tus hermanitos a mis espaldas?-

Crreo que alguna idea tienes, tu rrata me ha seguido por toda Bulgarria.-

No sé a lo que te…-

A mí no me engañas. Ese Zabini me ha seguido. Si no ha podido conseguirr más inforrmación es porrque no puede entrrar a todo lugarr al que voy-

Mira, Viktor, no sé a qué te refieres, pero te voy a decir una cosa, no te atrevas a traicionarme. Ni lo pienses. Todo lo que tienes está en peligro. Puedo hacer cosas horrendas y lo sabes. A mí no me tiembla el puño ni tengo delirios de humanidad como tú allá abajo. Esto es una guerra, en las guerras el honor es solo una ramera que es violada por todos. No vayas a ocultarme nada porque sino…-

Sino ¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarrme? ¿Sabes en el lio en que te meterrías si lo hicierras? ¡Toda Bulgarria te lincharría!-

No, no te mataría, pero puedo destrozarte. No querrás que tu esposa pase peligros ¿cierto? Tampoco querrás que ella sepa todo, ¿verdad? ¿qué pensaría ella si se enterara la clase de hombre que eres?-

A Brriana déjala fuerra de esto-

No, amigo mío. Ella es tu punto débil. Por ella eres capaz de todo. Sabes lo que hice para que ella estuviera contigo-

¡Fue un trrato! ¡Yo te sacaba de Inglaterra si tú…-

No importa ahora el pasado, ella está atada a mi medallón y si yo quiero la puedo secar por dentro sin siquiera tocarle un cabello. Es el hado del conjuro. Intenta darme la espalda y la torturaré. Intenta traicionarme y ella tendrá una muerte espantosa. No juegues conmigo Krum. ¡NO TE ATREVAS!-

Viktor apretó los puños y tembló de pies a cabeza.

No la lastimes. Te lo suplico-

Entonces vas a ser un buen amigo y me vas a decir que está sucediendo. Vas a portarte bien, ¿verdad?-

No la toques, júrramelo-

No estás en condiciones de de exigir juramentos-

No pienses que me tienes porr completo. Aun tengo el librro. Y tengo la poción para el arrma. Y además tengo a toda Bulgarria detrrás de mí. Ellos no te obedecerrán si yo no parrticipo-

Entonces cada uno tiene lo que le otro desea. Juguemos limpiamente-

Lestrrange…-

Ella ya tiene una pequeña dosis de debilidad… las has notado demacrada, un poco agotada. Piensa bien tus acciones. Ella es más bella cuando tiene buena salud-

Krum salió del despacho con el sudor en la frente. Fue en busca del niño y luego salió al patio central para buscar al joven. Los tomó a ellos y al cadáver del desafortunado muggle y los sacó al fin del campo.

Gracias, muchas gracias- le dijo el joven.

Volveré aquí en dos días, me aseguraré que todos estén bien-

Señor, no deje que esto siga pasando.-

¿tienes consciencia de lo que aquí sucede?-

Sí-

Luego, mientras caminaban, le pidió al joven que le contara todo lo que estaba pasando. Luboslav le contó varias cosas, pero le miraba raro a veces. El chico parecía luchar contra la debilidad, trataba de mostrarse lo más entero posible. Al final se separaron y el joven se internó en el bosque de forma inexplicable

Él continuó con el niño hasta el lugar que éste indicara como su hogar. Viktor arregló un sitio para poner el cuerpo y después borró todo recuerdo de la mente del chiquillo. Lamentaba dejarlo así, sin una explicación clara para la muerte de su padre, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por él.

Viktor volvió a su hogar y para variar vio que Briana no estaba. Se metió a su despacho y cerró la puerta con un conjuro. Abrió el cajón que mantenía sellado y sacó el funesto libro y la pequeña botellita que contenía la sangre de Lestrange.

Tengo que encontrar el contra conjuro. Tengo que hacerlo y obtener yo el poder sobre la vida de Briana. Destrozar el medallón y terminar el lazo que la une a Lestrange. Pero es tan difícil romper un lazo de sangre-

Lub corrió por el bosque con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Al fin había conseguido salir por algunas horas del infierno y no disponía de mucho tiempo para darle la alarma a Heath. Ya no podía seguir callando el contenido de la carpeta, ya no podía mantener ignorante a su superior de los horribles sucesos que acontecían en el campo de entrenamiento. Lo malo es que aun no podía saber de qué se trataba el arma. Solo sentía que estaba en medio de un pantano y que tenía a arrastrarse entre la razón y el vacío que amenazaba tragar a su mente.

Heath tendrá que suplantar a Yaxley de una vez.- susurró.

Se escondió todo lo posible por si era seguido y llegó al cuartito de la pensión para quedar de una pieza al descubrir que estaba vacío.

Se tomó el rostro de la desesperación. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Heath?

Miró al cielo, solo le quedaban como diez horas y no serían suficientes para encontrar a su superior. Solo atinó a sentarse en la cama y lanzar un patronus. Era arriesgado, quizás Heath había sido descubierto y ahora él se dejaría en evidencia al mandar el mensaje, pero no encontraba otra manera de contactarle.

Su Gato montés salió raudo por la ventana y Lub esperó. Se aferraba a la varita con angustia y aspiraba aire con dificultad. El cuerpo entero te temblaba.

De pronto un ruido sordo se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta y él apuntó, asustado.

La hoja de madera se fue abriendo con lentitud, mientras el corazón del muchacho latía a aceleradas revoluciones.

Al verle hizo un puchero de alivio y agonía. Se desplomó luego.

¡Lub!- Ron corrió para levantarle la cabeza de la cama- Lub, Lub, despierta… por un demonio… ¡despierta!-

Por unos minutos solo se escuchaba la voz del pelirrojo llamando al búlgaro. Pero poco a poco el chico abrió los ojos y le miró con algo de reproche.

¿Por qué no estabas?-

Ya no podía seguir quedándome aquí. Ven, vamos a mi cabaña. Allí podremos hablar-

Lo tomó del hombro y la cintura y los dos se desaparecieron afuera. Lo siguiente que Lub vio fue un pequeño bosquecito.

Ron le siguió ayudando y pronto ambos ya estaban metidos en una cabañita pequeña pero tibia. Lub la abarcó con la vista y se extrañó de ver toques femeninos en ella, como flores y un bordado mantel.

¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?-

Llegué un par de días después que desapareciste-

¿Y que has hecho tú en mi ausencia?-

Ron le miró un segundo, se mordió los labios y se dirigió a la cocina. Trajo con él una bandeja con alimentos que puso ante el joven.

Come-

Quiso protestar, pero la verdad era que estaba muerto de hambre. Comió los deliciosos manjares que Ron le ofreciera y la duda creció en su cabeza.

¿Qué está pasando en el campo de entrenamiento?-

Todo está mal. Nos tienen embrujados. Estamos…- los ojos de Lub se llenaron de lágrimas- hemos estado matando muggles-

Ron le miró con sorpresa.

Cuéntamelo todo-

Lub empezó su relato. Cada cierto tiempo se aliviaba la lastimada garganta con jugo, pues solo quería llorar. Le contó cómo les habían empezado a dar esa poción que les hacía perder el juicio. Le contó de los muggles que ya habían muerto en pos de probar hasta que límites llevaba la poción al la tropa a la locura.

La hacen con nuestra sangre… ya estoy seguro de ello- dijo el muchacho.

Le contó sobre las torturas que ellos mismos habían sufrido por desobedecer a Yaxley y a sus ayudantes.

Yo no quise matar a un niño hoy. El puerco inglés me quería matar a crucios-

Le contó de las jornadas extenuantes. De cómo él había evadido beber el venenoso líquido para estar consciente y poder ver que atrocidades se sucedían en el campamento.

Creo que el arma está en lo profundo del bosque, al lado del campo. Pero es imposible ir allí. Esta todo lleno de encantamientos protectores.-

Ron meditó todo el asunto. Luego dejó solo al joven y se fue a su habitación, para volver con la carpeta que Lub dejara bajo el árbol.

Dime que hay aquí adentro-

Lub tragó saliva.

Ok… pero… ten calma-

Ron solo movió su ceja izquierda con tensión.

Es un manifiesto. En él… quieren doblegar a tu pueblo. Van a matar a tu primer ministro, a tu asamblea de ancianos. Los convertirán en vasallos. Solo los sangre pura podrán conservar algo de libertad. Los hijos de muggle serán asesinados y los mestizos convertidos en esclavos. Les quitarán sus varitas y deberán obedecer al nuevo régimen…-

¿Lestrange preparó eso para su propia gente?-

No… esto… es completamente un manifiesto Búlgaro. Ese Lestrange será asesinado apenas pise Inglaterra. Los planos que le han entregado a él son falsos. Los verdaderos están en Sophia. Hicieron leyes. Los invasores… tomarán a las mujeres… a todas. No nacerán más ingleses. Todos los hijos que nazcan tendrán un padre búlgaro y se les enseñará nuestra doctrina y religión. Matarán a los niños, a los varones, solo dejarán a las niñas y así, cuando tengan edad para concebir… las tomarán. Inglaterra es solo la puerta a la invasión definitiva. El siguiente país en caer es España, luego Francia, Portugal. Se supone que así… toda Europa terminará siendo hija de Bulgaria.-

¿Qué?-

Los hombres deberán obedecer bajo el juramento Inquebrantable. Así, estarán atados. No podrán rebelarse. Morirían al instante. Solo jurando podrán conservar la vida.-

Ron se levantó de lugar en donde se encontraba y quiso salir de la cabaña. Lub lo detuvo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

¿Qué pretendes? ¿Crees que matando a uno de ellos vas a solucionarlo todo? Morirías y ellos seguirían con su propósito-

No puedo permitir que se someta a mi gente a la esclavitud. Que maten a mis niños, que violen a mis niñas. Tengo que hacer algo-

Avisa a Inglaterra. Tu pueblo debe saber lo que está pasando-

Solo nosotros tenemos la carpeta. ¿Cómo la mandamos allí?-

Tengo un amigo. Él es… contrabandista. Si le pagamos…-

No es seguro-

Es lo único que se me ocurre-

Ron se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y se tomó el rostro con ambas manos. Miró a Lub y quiso darle un puñetazo por esconder información tan valiosa, pero lo vio tan ojeroso, delgado y febril que se contuvo.

Debiste decirme esto antes-

Lo sé, pero tenía miedo de tu reacción. Pero ahora estoy completamente aterrado. Lo que Lestrange está haciendo con mis compañeros es terrible. Les está dominando. Así, ellos pueden atacar a sus propios líderes. Si Lestrange se entera de lo que el primer ministro tiene planeado en esta carpeta, de seguro lo mata sin necesitar tocarlo. Solo con usar a uno de nosotros es suficiente. Cuando la poción nos domina… nos convertimos en monstruos-

Tienes razón. Lestrange matará a toda la plana mayor con sus propios soldados si se entera de esta traición.-

De todos modos… no harán nada hasta que Harry Potter llegue a Bulgaria. Creo que es imprescindible que él esté. Es parte fundamental del plan-

¿Por qué lo dices?-

La verdad no lo tengo claro. Te digo, solo Lestrange sabe que es lo que hace esa arma en realidad. El ministro solo hace suposiciones-

Tengo que entrar al campamento entonces y saber que es esa arma. Ya da lo mismo los planos de invasión. Con lo que tienes es suficiente para que el ministro de la magia de mi país mande fuerzas. Ya está furioso conmigo y no me ha dejado en paz desde que Harry le contó todo-

Ron fue otra vez a su cuarto y trajo mantas, almohadas y sábanas.

Aun no puedo creer que Krum apruebe esto. Definitivamente no es el hombre que yo creía-

Él no sabía nada de la poción, Heath. Te lo juro. Si no es por él, Yaxley me mata. Él me salvó. Gracias a él también pude salir de allí. Yo pienso que algo terrible le impide renegar de esto-

Lub volvió a poner su atención en el jarrón con flores que se encontraba junto a una ventana.

No me contestaste, Heath. ¿Qué hiciste tú en mi ausencia?-

Nada, Lub- dijo Ron con remordimiento- No he hecho nada-

Estuviste con ella, ¿verdad?-

Sí-

¡Pero, Heath! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! ¡¿Aún no te das cuenta en el lío en que estamos metidos?!-

Lo sé, lo sé… ya bastante mal me siento. Has pasado cosas terribles mientras yo...- miró por la ventana y su semblante duro se dulcificó en un gesto de tristeza profunda- … mientras yo solo viví un tiempo prestado. Pero ya no más… no más-

Eso mismo me dijiste antes de que me encerraran en el campo-

Ahora es verdad, Lub. No voy a perder la cabeza otra vez. No quiero volver a ver a Briana-

¿Y eso porqué?-

Porque ya no puedo seguir soñando una mentira cuando mi gente está pasando un gran peligro.-

¿Pelearon?-

Sí, ella me pidió algo en lo cual no tranzaré jamás-

Lub lo observó. Ron parecía definitivamente decidido. El joven quiso indagar más, pero Ron no se lo permitió.

¿Podrás volver al campo?-

Tengo que volver. Si no regreso, Yaxley me matará-

Bien, dame el dato de tu amigo el contrabandista. Intentaré mandar la carpeta a Londres. Y secuestraré a Yaxley. Dame dos semanas, solo dos semanas para prepararlo todo. Es tiempo suficiente para que Harry reciba la encomienda-

Lub se acomodó en el sillón, Ron azuzó más el fuego. Conversaron otro poco, pero Lub evidenciaba su gran agotamiento.

¿Tuvieron una aventura?- lanzó el joven con los ojos entrecerrados.

Un espejismo-

¿Qué pasará con ella cuando todo se descubra?-

No sé…-

Ella sabrá porque viniste a Bulgaria-

Sí, pero ya da lo mismo. Todo terminó-

El silencio los envolvió. Lo último que vio Lub antes de dormirse definitivamente, fue el semblante sumamente triste y la mirada melancólica de Ron junto al fuego. Le vio reclinar la cabeza en el respaldo y suspirar dolorosamente.

En su semi inconsciencia… Lub supo que Ron estaba sufriendo.


	34. Utopía

Hola:

Luego de varios meses ha vuelto para dejar el capítulo correspondiente. Espero que aun quede alguien esperando la actualización.

Este capítulo ya había sido subido a la red hace casi un mes en mi página  .cl, por lo cual les aviso que así será de ahora en adelante. Subiré primero allí y luego aquí.

Bueno, no las entretengo más, muchos saludos y que disfruten la lectura.

Emily Weasley

P.E. dejo el tema musical del capítulo "Utopía" de Within Temptation junto a Chris Jones

watch?v=P2tYn7kl-XU

**Capítulo 34: "Utopía"**

Burning desire to live and roam free  
>It shines in the dark and it grows within me<br>You're holding my hand but you don't understand  
>So where I am going you won't be in the end<p>

I'm dreaming in colors of getting the chance  
>I'm dreaming of china the perfect romance<br>The search of the door to open your mind  
>The search of the cure of mankind<p>

Help us, we're drowning  
>So closed up inside<p>

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?  
>Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?<br>Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?  
>How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?<p>

Un singular rayo de tibia luz matutina traspasó el caparazón que Briana había tejido alrededor de Ron la noche anterior. Su recorrido cruzó la habitación de pared a pared y su luminosidad provocó el efecto esperado en ella.

Briana aspiró aire para exhalarlo en un largo y suave suspiro. Abrió lentamente los ojos y por un momento se preguntó en qué lugar a se encontraba. Se giró a su derecha y un resplandeciente cabello rojo se desparramaba sobre la almohada.

Le quedó mirando por largos minutos, sin atreverse a moverse un centímetro para no despertarle. Ron tenía medio rostro hundido en la almohada, sus ojos estaban vedados, protegidos por una cortina pelirroja de pestañas. Dormía serenamente y su respiración sonaba rítmica y tranquila.

Simplemente era el espectáculo más dulce que Briana hubiera visto en su vida.

Era casi imposible abstraerse de él. Parecía al mismo tiempo un niño pequeño y dulce, al cual se deseaba proteger de todo y de todos, pero además era la imagen poderosa de un hombre sensual que provocaba una pasión incontrolable de atraparlo, besarlo, tocarlo.

Ya sin poder resistir el magnetismo que la arrastraba de los cabellos, Briana se movió para quedar a milímetros de su hombre. Aspiró profundamente el aroma masculino, llevó sus dedos al pelo cobrizo sintiendo la suavidad. Luego Apoyó el rostro en la amplia espalda y se quedó allí por un rato escuchando la respiración y los latidos de ese corazón que ella anhelaba.

Pero Ron no se movió. Seguía profundamente dormido.

La castaña dejó que los minutos fueran pasando por esa mañana, pero rogando que en realidad el tiempo se mantuviera congelado. No quería que las horas se le escaparan, quería hacer que esa hora que vivía abrazada al cuerpo del hombre que amaba fuese… eterna.

Ron suspiró entre sueños y se acomodó en la almohada. Briana levantó su rostro y le volvió a mirar.

¿Qué estaría soñando?

La cortina de pestañas empezó a moverse con lentitud y la mujer supo que él retornaba al mundo de la vigilia.

Despacio, se acercó para acariciar la mejilla con su nariz. Despejó la frente que había sido inundada de cabellos y le dio un tierno beso en ésta. El pelirrojo respondió a esta caricia con un quejidito ronco y suave y aspiro un poco más de aire.

Hola- le dijo la mujer- hola, dormilón-

Ron retozó una vez más y ella le empezó a dar pequeños besitos en la mejilla, el párpado y la frente. Ron abrió un ojo, pero se notaba que aún estaba adormilado. Sin embargo, sonrió y estiró el cuello para permitirle a Briana más acceso. Ella comprendió el tácito pedido de inmediato y procedió a cubrir de besos el cuello albo al mismo tiempo que lo cazaba en sus brazos.

¿Vas a seguir durmiendo?- Susurró Briana en su oído.

Tal vez- suspiró él- Se siente tan bien esto-

Ron se giró para quedar de espaldas y así Briana pudo besar a placer la garganta, la manzana de Adán. El pelirrojo se dejaba hacer en completa entrega. Los ojos cerrados, la respiración serena. Perdió el aire cuando unos labios sellaron los suyos en un beso que fue aumentando su intensidad con el paso de los segundos. La falta de aire les separó los labios para unir sus frentes, ambos jadeantes.

¿Amaneciste mejor?-

No sé, quizás… solo sé que esta es la mañana más linda que he tenido en un millón de años-

Briana sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

La castaña quiso levantarse, pero él no se lo permitió. La encadenó con sus brazos y girando su cuerpo quedó sobre ella, en medio de ella. Tomó su cabello con ambas manos, su cuerpo se acomodó entre las piernas de su hembra. Su boca acarició la de ella en besos interminables. Su lengua exploraba y seducía la de ella con caricias apasionadas. Pronto esa lengua comenzó su recorrido húmedo por el cuello, abriendo la camisa de él que Briana había usado como pijama. Ella suspiraba, gemía, atenazaba las caderas con sus piernas. Le abrazaba, revolvía su cabello, abarcaba la espalda. Pronto las manos pequeñas se metieron entre la tela del pijama de él y empezaron a marcar con fuego el cuerpo varonil.

No paso demasiado tiempo para que solo sus pieles fueran su único vestido. Ron entraba en ella apoyando su mano férreamente en el tibio muslo. Briana le seguía el ritmo abriéndose más para tenerlo cada vez más profundo dentro de ella. Se besaban, se deleitaban, disfrutaban esa íntima unión. Cada penetración era lenta, continua, profunda. Nada los presionaba, nada los alteraba. A cada nueva incursión del hombre, un cosquilleo y un temblor les recorrían a ambos hasta la médula. Se miraban directamente a los ojos. Se leían mutuamente con la mirada. Ron podía ver, sin dificultad alguna, todo ese amor y toda esa pasión que Briana le profesaba.

Y Briana… ¿qué veía Briana?

El corazón de Ron sucumbía ante ese latido que lo conmocionaba. Se estremeció y por un momento quiso detenerse y alejarse de ella, pero tal era su deseo y su necesidad que no pudo luchar contra él.

Ese latido le asustaba. Porque no debía sentirlo.

La apretó en sus brazos y escondió el rostro en el cuello de la castaña. Su movimiento se hizo entonces más intenso, más profundo y más febril. Ella no quiso quedarse atrás y lo encadenó con frenesí, moviendo sus caderas a la par de las de Ron. Desesperada y complacida al mismo tiempo, llevó sus manos al trasero de su hombre y lo atrajo con insistencia.

Estaba completamente desinhibida, deseaba amor, placer. Quería fundirlo dentro de ella.

Lo que había comenzado con un sutil sonido de gemidos, estaba terminando con un vendaval de gritos y quejidos. La cama crujía ante el ímpetu de su mutua locura, Sus cuerpos ya no podían ser diferenciados. Solo eran uno, un solo ser, tan conectadas las pieles, tan fusionadas las almas.

Ron… Ron… Te amo… te amo… te amo- gemía la mujer que era arrasada por la pasión de su hombre.

Él no le contestaba, solo seguía poseyéndola dominado por el deseo, el placer y ese latido que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sus bocas se unieron una vez más y Ron la besó con desesperación. Había perdido la cordura. Había perdido el control. Quería matarla a besos, quería devorarla, quería amarla a destajo.

Al calor de ese arrebato descomunal, Ron murió en los brazos de ella.

Briana…. Linda… Briana, Briana, Briana…- susurró al tiempo que perdía esa guerra de pasión.

La calma se fue abriendo paso en la habitación. Ron seguía cobijado en los brazos de Briana, sudoroso, tembloroso. Pero tenía el cuerpo invadido de emoción. Ésta le desgarraba la garganta.

Ansioso de mimos, empezó a acariciar el cuello y la cara de Briana con la nariz. Después hizo lo mismo con la boca rosa. Así consiguió esos pequeños besitos que le agradaban tanto. Permitió que su mujer le llenara el rostro de ellos. Al final, se acurrucó entre los pechos de Briana y se quedó quieto, muy quieto, sintiendo las caricias que ella le prodigaba en los cabellos y en la espalda y hombros.

me encanta tenerte así. Te siento tan mío-

¿Aunque te aplaste un poco con mi peso?- preguntó Ron con los ojos cerrados

Sabes que si-

El silencio tomo lugar brevemente.

¿Qué hora crees que sea? Está muy claro-

Creo que son las diez o las once. Es tarde-

¿Qué?-

Ron se incorporó y buscó el reloj en su cajón. Se sorprendió al ver que el minutero marcaba cinco minutos para las once de la mañana. Se quedó mirando el objeto, totalmente perplejo.

¿te sorprende?- las manos de Briana le rodearon el vientre y el pecho.

Sí. Yo casi nunca duermo más que hasta las seis. Solo cuando era un chiquillo dormía hasta que me tiraban de la cama. Es extraño, pero desde hace dos meses que me estoy empezando a comportar como ese muchacho. Duermo, como, me he puesto flojo- sonrió- No siento rencor ni sed de venganza… me quedo feliz con un beso, con una caricia, con un buen plato de comida… hace años que no me sentía así-

¿Eso es malo?-

No sé. Solo sé que extrañaba mucho al chiquillo que antes vivía en mí-

Poco a poco, el pelirrojo se reclinando hasta quedar reclinado sobre Briana y ella sobre el respaldo de la cama. Él miraba al techo, la mirada perdida. Ella le miraba a él, acariciando el pecho, el cabello.

¿Crees que esto es algún espejismo? ¿alguna trampa de mi mente?- le preguntó el hombre sin dejar de mirar a la nada.

No lo creo… pero si fuera así… entonces también es una trampa que mi mente me hace a mí-

Se quedaron en silencio, pero este no duró demasiado. Briana tenía muchas cosas que le estaban dando vueltas en la cabeza y esa incertidumbre la estaba ahogando. Fijó su mirada en ese hombre que estaba tan cerca, atrapado en sus brazos, pero lejos, muy lejos en su pensamiento.

Ron…-

Tengo hambre. Muero de hambre-

Se bañaron y vistieron. Ambos prepararon el desayuno. Briana miraba la hora, sabía que ya no podía seguir en la cabaña por más tiempo, pero necesitaba respuestas. Mientras Ron se encargaba de los platos, ella mandó un Patronus a Viktor diciéndole que regresaría esa noche junto a la señora Pollack. Luego envió otro a la anciana, para decirle que se encontraran en la estación de trenes a las 8 de la tarde.

Ron la vio instalada en el sillón, la espalda rígida y derecha. Las manos cruzadas en el regazo. De pronto el sentido de la preservación actuó en él.

¿Qué pasa?-

Instintivamente el pelirrojo armó un escudo invisible, agregando la mesa del comedor como protección extra. Levantó una ceja y esperó lo que ya parecía un interrogatorio.

Siéntate, por favor-

Aquí estoy bien-

Ron,- Briana se levantó y caminó hasta él, el hombre endureció el rostro y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero ella le alcanzó la mano y tiró suavemente- tenemos que hablar-

Creí que ya habíamos hablado anoche-

Aún hay cosas que no me has dicho-

Briana, no quiero. Ya la pasé muy mal anoche-

Ron…-

¿No podemos solo estar tranquilos? ¿Estar juntos?-

Yo no lo estaré mientras me tengas en la incertidumbre-

Ron no dijo nada, pero su cuerpo no podía disimular su ansiedad por evitar el asedio. Se encogió sobre sí mismo y dio otro paso hacia atrás.

No trates de huir. ¿Qué es eso, que no quieres decirme, que te pone tan a la defensiva?-

Nada, nada-

Ron se soltó y pasó al lado de Briana para caminar hasta la ventana más próxima. Su humor empeoraba a medida que los minutos pasaban. No quería seguir hablando. No quería seguir desnudándose de esa manera. Ya estaba demasiado vulnerable. Empezaba a sentir miedo.

No quiero pelear- le escuchó decir a la mujer.

Entonces, ¿por qué insistes?-

No quiero intimidarte- Briana le abrazó de la cintura y escondió el rostro en la espalda de Ron- solo quiero comprender… quiero comprenderte. Anoche…-

Anoche estaba borracho y abrí demasiado la bocota-

Puede ser. Pero anoche me dejaste ver una parte de ese hombre que mi corazón ama-

Ron se mordió los labios, aspiró profundamente. Su corazón latía asustado.

¿Qué te hizo venir aquí, Ron? ¿por qué le alejaste de James si lo amas tanto?-

Pestañeó varias veces antes de contestar. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad. Tenía que modificar la respuesta para que sonara lo más creíble posible, y además, sincera.

Harry… He tenido… algunas crisis nerviosas desde esa noche. Tú misma has sido testigo de ellas. Me pongo incontrolable, irascible. tengo alucinaciones y me vuelvo violento. En una crisis ataqué a Harry y casi lo mato. Eso rompió nuestro lazo. Harry ya no confió más en mí y me prohibió volver a ver a James. Eso… eso me destrozó.-

¿Teme que lastimes al niño?-

Sí.- Ron suspiró- Yo nunca le haría daño. Es un niño maravilloso. Es mi adoración…- Ron bajó la cabeza e hizo un puchero- pero con el paso del tiempo he empezado a comprender a Harry. Si James fuera mi hijo y mi mejor amigo fuera un loco de patio como yo… lo mandaría lo más lejos posible de mi pequeño-

¿Por eso estás aquí?-

El ritmo cardiaco en el pecho de Ron se acrecentó.

Perdí a mi mejor amigo. Perdí a mi ahijado. Estaba devastado. Necesitaba encontrar paz. En Inglaterra no la iba a hallar. Quise irme a un lugar remoto para intentar terminar con mis pesadillas sin lastimar a los que amo. Sentí que Bulgaria era el lugar en donde iba a destruir… todo lo que me hace daño-

¿Por qué Bulgaria?-

No sé… es alejado… aquí no conocía a nadie. No quería conocer a nadie. Solo quería… quería aprender a dominarme-

Briana lo fue girando para verlo a los ojos. Ron trató de mantener la mirada lo más trasparente posible. El hombre podía ver como ella intentaba leerle la mente. Pero Ron había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo el arte de la Oclumancia. Luego de hacer tantos disparates, y ser interrogado miles de veces por Harry y Kingsley, había tenido que aprender por la fuerza.

Pero Briana no intentaba hacerle Legemancia. Ella quería ver la verdad en su mirada. Quería descubrir su sinceridad.

Esa tarde… en la librería… ¿por qué me abordaste?-

Al fin la pregunta que esperaba desde un comienzo, llegó. ¿Cómo decirle que la había confundido con Hermione y que en su desesperación había actuado como un desquiciado intentando llamar su atención?

Eres hermosa. No debo ser el primero que intenta llamar tu atención de la forma más extraña-

No quieras engañarme, amor-

Está bien. Te diré el por qué te perseguí como un loco por toda la librería-

Briana se quedó estática. No quería moverse en absoluto y provocar que Ron se acobardara y no le dijera su verdadero motivo para abordarla desde un principio con tanta insistencia. Las piernas le temblaban. El pecho retumbaba, pero ella seguía sin moverse un centímetro.

No fue en la librería en donde te vi por primera vez- dijo Ron mirando a Briana directamente a los ojos- La primera vez que vi fue en una fiesta. Un evento en la mansión en la que yo trabajé una noche para distraerme y tener oficio. La mansión Ruskit.- los ojos de Briana se movían tratando de recordar el momento- yo fui camarero. Me tocó servir los tragos.- Ron hizo una pausa- … resulta que yo de pronto no me sentí muy bien y uno de los otros camareros me llevó al balcón para que tomara un poco de aire. Además, me dio un vaso con Whisky de Fuego para ayudarme a recuperarme. Luego me dejó solo y yo dejé que el aire frío llenara mis pulmones. Entonces… entonces te vi-

Ron levantó una mano y acarició el rostro de su mujer. La miró con ternura y pasión, provocando que Briana temblara.

Estabas en el balcón. Llevabas un vestido negro que… Merlín… te hacía ver más hermosa que una Veela. Tenías recogido el cabello y no llevabas capuchón, por lo cual pude ver tu cuello- el pelirrojo levantó su otra mano y con ambas atrapó el rostro de Briana- No tienes idea de lo magnética que te volviste para mí. Casi me desmayé solo con contemplarte. Después te alejaste con una mujer mayor y yo salí detrás de ti para seguirte mirando. El joven que me ayudó se acercó para saber si me sentía mejor y entonces yo lo acosé a preguntas al ver que te acercabas a Viktor Krum. Ese muchacho me dijo que eras su esposa. Yo… yo ya no pude vivir en paz, Briana. Atormenté a ese chico hasta que me dijo en donde vivías- la besó ansioso, dejando a la mujer casi sin aire- Desde ese momento me volviste loco. Más loco que en toda mi vida.- la besó de nuevo- Te seguí. Te busqué. Ya no me importó nada más. Esa tarde en la librería yo necesitaba que me miraras. Quería que supieras que yo existía.- le dio otro beso asfixiante- Soy un bruto y no fui sutil. Le acorralé y bueno… te asusté- sonrió- y te supiste defender muy bien de este demente-

¿Fue a propósito?-

Sí. Tenía que lograr que me miraras.-

Pero… yo… yo creí que me confundías con otra persona-

Ron tragó saliva.

A veces… un hombre que no consigue atraer a una mujer a primera vista… hace creer a ésta que la confundió con otra. Al menos… así se hace en Inglaterra-

¿Quieres decir que usaste esa técnica conmigo?-

Me lanzaste un libro en la cabeza, me dio la leve impresión que no te gusté mucho- sonrió divertido.

Es que… me aturdiste… me atropellaste con tu energía-

Ron la besó una vez más, luego la abrazó, sujetándole la nuca con la palma.

Solventado el obstáculo, Ron la tomó de la mano y la llevó al sillón para poder exigir sus mimos, su atención. Había logrado evadir el bulto mejor de lo que había pensado y ahora solo quería ser amado, cuidado. Una vez estuvieron sentados, el pelirrojo se reclinó hasta quedar acostado sobre el regazo de Briana.

Si me gustaste- dijo de pronto la mujer mientras acariciaba los cabellos de fuego- tus ojos azules me hipnotizaron-

Ron solo sonrió.

Pero hay aun algo que no entiendo… ¿por qué te comportaste tan extraño después? Querías que me alejara. Me repelías…-

Me dolía el golpe en la cabeza-

¿Y lo otro? Esos cambios de actitud… Ron, ¿por qué me hechizaste? ¿por qué saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo después de eso? ¿Por qué me trataste tan mal cuando volviste herido?-

Briana…- Ron se levantó y quiso terminar el nuevo interrogatorio tratando de besarla otra vez, pero la mujer puso su mano en los labios de él.

No, quiero entender. Hay tantas preguntas… haces tantas cosas inexplicables-

No hay nada más que aclarar. Te dije que me dan crisis nerviosas. Que estoy medio loco, no… estoy completamente loco…-

Pero me confundías con otra… esa tarde me decías que recordara, que no era la que decía ser-

Es porque estoy loco…-

No, Ron… me confundías con otra-

Bonita, sufro alucinaciones… Esa tarde estaba en medio de una de ellas. En verdad tengo muy mala mi cabeza. Hago y digo cosas sin lógica. Pierdo el control de mi mismo. Ya te dije que no estoy bien-

¿No me estás mintiendo?-

No, bonita-

Convencida o no, Briana se quedó toda la tarde consintiéndolo. Ya cuando la incipiente noche les caía encima, Ron la tomó de la mano y la acompañó hasta la estación para que allí ella se encontrara con la señora Pollak. Le dio un tierno beso y le agradeció todo ese tiempo compartido. Al alejarse de ella y verla marcharse con la anciana, no pudo evitar seguirlas hasta las mismas puertas de la reja de la mansión.

Fue entonces que vio algo extraño.

Dos hombres custodiaban la entrada. A lo lejos se veía otro junto a la puerta principal. Ron frunció el ceño y se metió al bosquecillo para seguir observando.

Algo pasaba.

A pesar de sus sospechas, a pesar de que todo el peso de la misión le caía encima en forma fulminante, Ron seguía inactivo. Dedicaba cada minuto a vivir dentro de la burbuja en la que se había convertido su relación con Briana. Respiraba el perfume de la castaña, bebía de la boca de ella. Se alimentaba de sus mimos, sus caricias, del sabor adictivo de su cuerpo.

No quería ser consciente de nada que no tuviera que ver con las horas en que era feliz teniendo a Briana y a Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Nada más le importaba. Nada…

Estaban jugando. Ron la correteaba por la cabaña mientras ella intentaba huir a toda costa. Cada vez que la atrapaba la atacaba a cosquillas y ella hacía esfuerzos por zafarse y salir corriendo. Pero en verdad no ponía mucho ímpetu por evitar ser cazada.

En uno de esos ataques de cosquillas, Ron le tomó de las muñecas y se acostó sobre ella en el suelo para morderle sensualmente el cuello. Él ya no quería seguir jugando ese juego, quería jugar otro, uno sensual, sexual, sentimental.

Su boca ya estaba casi desgarrando la blusa para llegar al escote cuando su mesita de noche empezó a sonar. Al principio estaba muy concentrado en desnudar a Briana con los dientes que no le prestó la más mínima atención al inusual sonido. Fue ella quien escuchó la vibración.

Ron… Ron-

Shuuu… solo déjate devorar-

Cariño… la mesita…-

¿Quieres que te haga el amor sobre la mesa?- susurró el hombre mientras se abría paso dentro de la blusa, sonriendo.

No… Ron… la mesita de noche… vibra-

¿Ah?-

Levantó la cabeza y al fin escuchó vibración. Los nervios llegaron y saltó como resorte para ver que sucedía. Abrió el cajón y pudo observar como el galeón saltaba en el cubículo. Un tirón en el estómago lo atacó.

Tomó la moneda. La apretó en su puño. El recuerdo de Harry le oprimió contra el muro. Sin dar explicación, quiso salir de la habitación, pero Briana se cruzó en su camino.

¿Qué pasa?-

Nada. Es una alarma muggle que tengo. Olvidé hacer algo, perdona- sonrió- Ya vengo-

¿A dónde vas?-

Cerca- besó la frente de la mujer- arregla esa blusa. Tus pechos me están volviendo loco. Esto me tomara un momento, ya vengo para terminar lo que comenzamos-

Sin darle tiempo a Briana para replicar, salió a toda velocidad del cuarto y no se detuvo hasta que salió de la casa y cruzó el patio para perderse en el bosque.

¿Harry?-

Weasley… Tú y yo tenemos que hablar-

Se le heló la columna cuando escuchó esa voz. Tragó saliva y se mordió los labios.

No intentes hacerte el mudo conmigo. Harry está aquí, a mi lado, me lo ha contado todo-

Tuve que hacerlo, Ron. Las cosas no marchan nada bien aquí-

Ministro, yo…-

Me engañaron, ambos. Yo prácticamente los crié y ustedes me vieron la cara. Cuando vuelvas a Inglaterra quedarás definitivamente marginado del departamento de Aurores, Harry será degradado de su rango. Ambos han llevado esta situación demasiado lejos-

Señor ministro, Harry tiene que haberle explicado…-

Sí, me dijo un montón de barbaridades que han hecho juntos. Y no solo ustedes, ¿meter a Malfoy en su locura?-

Harry, ¿por qué le dijiste eso?-

Ya no quise seguir callando. Esto ya es insostenible, necesito ayuda aquí, además… ¿qué ha pasado contigo todo este tiempo? No has dado noticias, nada-

Ron tuvo que calmar con rapidez a sus superiores. Estaba claro que esa conversación no sería corta y no podía demorar tampoco en volver con Briana. Les dijo al ministro y a Harry que estaba en mitad de un seguimiento y que se comunicaran de nuevo en unas tres horas.

Regresó con su mujer y aparentó tanta naturalidad como pudo. La fue a dejar cerca de la mansión y no hizo reclamos por tener que alejarse de ella esa noche.

Bonita, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Dime-

¿A qué se debe que haya guardia en tu casa?-

¿Guardia? Oh…- Briana miró al hombre de turno en la entrada- no… no me había percatado. No sé… la verdad… es que no le he prestado atención a lo que rodea a Viktor últimamente-

La preocupación se hizo evidente en el rostro del pelirrojo. Miró fijamente al guardián y luego apretó la mano de Briana. Estaba nervioso. En poco tiempo tendría que hacer un reporte obligado a su superior en jefe y él… él todo ese tiempo solo había tenido ojos para la castaña que tenía a su lado.

Shacklebolt y Harry iban a matarlo.

Al volver a la cabaña, prefirió lanzarse al abismo de una sola vez. Al entablar comunicación, el ministro le dio el regaño de su vida. Ron estoicamente le dejó hablar y no se rebeló a nada. Harry le contó todo lo que estaba pasando en Inglaterra y del inminente peligro en el que se encontraban Ginny, el bebé y James.

Ron sintió pánico.

¿Qué novedades has averiguado?- le preguntó Kingsley con tono seco.

Eh… no más de lo que ya le he informado a Harry, señor. Me ha sido imposible penetrara el campo de entrenamiento y no he podido descifrar cual es el arma secreta que posee Lestrange.

Y con respecto a Krum ¿Qué has conseguido?-

Hay vigilancia en su casa. Él posee una escolta que no le pierde vista. Además… Zabini le ha estado siguiendo-

¿Zabini?- saltó Harry de pronto- ¿Zabini ha estado todo este tiempo en Bulgaria?-

Ron se mordío el labio inferior de los nervios. Le había perdido completamente la pista a Zabini. No tenía idea de si aún seguía en Bulgaria.

Por lo que sé, no ha salido del país… pero ha desaparecido un poco… no podría afirmártelo-

Demonios, Ron ¿qué has estado haciendo allá? ¡No me has dado ninguna noticia nueva, y tal parece que no tienes idea de nada!- regañó Harry.

Me seguido a Yaxley… he… Harry, ¿crees que asechar a Lestrange, Yaxley y Krum es muy fácil? Soy un extranjero al que nadie mira con buenos ojos y sabes que tengo un carácter de mil demonios… me ha costado conseguir pistas-

Desde que te convertiste en auror en contra de mi voluntad- empezó a hablar Shacklebolt- nunca te ha costado conseguir pistas y asechar a tus presas. Has sido un depredador incontrolable que no había fallado jamás… hasta ahora. ¿Qué te detiene, Ron?-

Nada, señor. Solo que esta vez la presa es muy escurridiza-

Quiero que termines ya con toda esta barbaridad. Quiero que me entregues lo que encuentres, aunque sean pistas incompletas. Quiero que regreses a Inglaterra en el menor tiempo posible. ¡Es una orden!-

Sí, señor-

Además- continuó Harry- te necesito aquí. Ya mataron a uno de los nuestros y a pesar de que tu información en ambigua, creo que no fue Zabini quien cometió el crimen. Foster se me está yendo de las manos. Temo que otro auror aparezca muerto el día de mañana.-

Sí, Harry, entiendo-

También… tu familia te necesita. Mis hijos, tu hermana, tu mujer y tu bebé-

Ron sintió el peso sobre los hombros.

Termina ya, Weasley- dijo el ministro- este es un ultimátum-

El silencio que siguió a la conversación, ensordeció al pelirrojo. El tiempo se le había acabado y él no tenía nada en las manos. Había gastado dos meses de investigación acosando, enamorando y poseyendo a Briana. Había lanzado a los lobos a un inexperto joven que ahora de seguro estaba arriesgando la vida por su culpa. Había permitido que James, su adorado James, estuviera en peligro y había borrado de su consciencia la inminente responsabilidad que se le venía encima con el próximo nacimiento de su primogénito.

Todo por querer vivir una utopía.

Reclinó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. Tenía que destrozar la burbuja de felicidad. Tenía que volver a ese condenado infierno que era su realidad.

Al día siguiente estuvo pensativo, Briana trató de saber que pasaba, pero él solo se dedicaba a besarle tiernamente y a abrazarla.

Bonita. ¿No te gustaría dar un paseo?-

¿Un paseo?-

Sí, hemos estado encerrados aquí por mucho tiempo y eso no es bueno. Ambos necesitamos aire-

Pero… no podemos salir… tú sabes…-

No digo que vayamos a caminar por las calles de Plovdiv. Yo estuve de paso por un pueblito hacia el oeste Voidil, Vosivil no recuerdo bien y no sé… me gustaría conocerlo-

¿Voisil?-

Sí… ¿te gustaría ir allí conmigo?-

Briana sonrió y le acaricio el cabello.

Es un lindo lugar. Yo lo visité hace un par de años-

¿serías mi guía turística?-

¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?-

Sí, quiero caminar por las calles de Voisil tomado de tu mano-

Era una locura, exponerse a la vista de cualquier persona era un riesgo que Ron no debía tomar, pero quería tener un último momento de felicidad, un último recuerdo con la mujer que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir. Quería pasear con ella como lo haría cualquier otro hombre con la chica que le quitaba el sueño. Caminar, ver el paisaje, visitar lugares entretenidos e interesantes. Ser normal.

Ser un hombre normal.

Se juntaron en las afueras de Plovdiv. Ron llevaba los cabellos castaños y los ojos de miel. Tomaron un bus que los llevó por la carretera. Al principio cada uno tomó lugar en un asiento separado, pero al ser tan pocos los que iban en el vehículo, al poco de abandonar Plovdiv, Ron se sentó al lado de su castaña. No conversaron, solo se dedicaron a mirar por la ventana el paisaje que se presentaba ante ellos.

Al llegar, Ron quedó maravillado. Voisil en sí no era un pueblo, sino que una pequeña villa en clavada en las montañas. Pertenecía a la provincia de Plovdiv, pero era muy distinta a ella en cuanto a infraestructura.

Voisil era más sencilla, su arquitectura era más rústica, campestre. Las casas de piedra hablaban mucho de la cultura étnica del lugar.

Era un pequeño paraíso, uno que le recordaba la vieja y amada Hogsmeade.

Caminaron como dos extraños por las dos primeras cuadras, hasta que Ron se aburrió de ello y tomó la mano de Briana.

Ron… no creo que sea prudente….

Bonita, aquí nadie nos conoce-

Luego de minutos de reticencia, Briana aceptó el calor de la mano grande de Ron. Entusiasmada con su labor de guía, lo fue llevando por los distintos puntos de la pequeña ciudad y le fue contando todo lo que ella sabía sobre éstos. Al principio el inglés ponía mucha atención, pero luego empezó a dar bostecitos. A Ron, la verdad, poco le importaba la historia de los muros y calles de Voisil, lo único que él quería era disfrutar de Briana todo lo posible.

Luego de un par de manotones en la cabeza por no prestar atención y de los subsiguientes besos en la mejilla como consuelo, ambos partieron a un localcito en el cual comieron un buen almuerzo. Al salir, Ron quiso internarse en los campos que rodeaban el poblado y firme pero delicadamente, atrapó la mano de su mujer para guiarla.

La nieve aun era abundante en esa parte de Bulgaria. La castaña, entretenida, le lanzó una pequeña bola y salió corriendo entre risas.

Ron, un poco enfurruñado, hizo su propia bola de nieve, que lanzó a la mujer, pero con el cuidado de no darle directamente. Así comenzó una breve guerra, que ella interrumpió al apoyarse del tronco de un árbol, un poco pálida.

¿Qué tienes, bonita?-

Nada… creo que me levanté muy rápido luego de coger más nieve. ¿te parece descansar un poquito?-

Claro-

Encontraron unas rocas que les sirvieron de asiento y allí conversaron cosas banales. Luego la mujer le quitó el gorro de piel que él llevaba y tocó los castaños cabellos, haciendo una mueca.

No me gusta que se vean castaños. Prefiero el rojo en ellos-

Pero alguien podría verme…-

Tú mismo lo dijiste, nadie nos conoce aquí-

Ron sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la boca, luego tomó su varita y cambió el color de sus cabellos y el de sus ojos.

¿Así está mejor?-

Sí… mucho mejor-

Luego de otro rato de hablar de nada en especial, y cuando Briana estaba reclinada en su pecho, Ron se dijo a sí mismo que ya no podía retrasar más lo que debía decir. A pesar de que ese era uno de los más bellos momentos que viviría jamás, tenía que aceptar que todo lo hermoso debía terminar algún día.

Briana… yo…- Ella le miró a los ojos, Aun seguía reclinada en su pecho- aun tengo algo que decirte-

¿Qué?-

Yo… yo…-Se levantó y miró a una casita cuya chimenea echaba un negro y ligero humo.- Voy a ser padre-

Briana creó por un momento que había sido golpeada por una enorme bola de nieve justo en pleno rostro. Instantáneamente su cuerpo empezó a temblar y la amargura inflamó sus venas.

¿Cómo? ¿Eres… eres casado?-

No- dijo él dándose vuelta y mirándola a los ojos.- No estoy casado y no pienso casarme jamás. Pero una mujer en Inglaterra está esperando un hijo mío-

¿Es… tu pareja?-

Lo era… lo fue hasta que me fui de allá. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando te encontré-

¿Cambiaron? ¿Era o no tu pareja?-

Lo era, lo… es… aun no termino con ella.-

Entonces… la has estado engañando a ella y a mí al mismo tiempo-

No… Briana… mi relación con Susan era insostenible. Ella me asfixia, me acorrala. Me pide cosas que yo no puedo ni quiero darle. Y ha hecho todo cuando a podido por retenerme-

¿qué quieres decir?-

Yo no quería ese hijo. Yo se lo dije desde el principio. Ella lo tenía muy claro. Yo no quiero hijos. No los quiero-

Briana no sabía si le había dolido más saber que Ron tenía otra relación en Inglaterra o enterarse que él no deseaba hijos de ninguna mujer.

¿No quieres a ese bebé?-

Yo- Ron se pasó las manos por el rostro y el cabello- Sé que ese niño no tiene la culpa de nada. Que él solo vino a este mundo. La responsable es Susan. Dejó de tomar su poción a propósito.- la impotencia y la rabia impulsaron al pelirrojo a dar un puñetazo a un inocente árbol que tuvo la mala suerte de estar cerca de él- Yo no sirvo para ser padre. Yo no quiero ser padre. Mi sueño era que Hermione me diera hijos, pero no otra mujer. Se lo dije a Susan un montón de veces. Peleamos por esa causa hasta decir basta. Le dije que era libre, que podía escoger a cualquier otro hombre y formar familia con él, pero ella se empecinó, se obsesionó con obligarme a algo que yo no quiero.-

¿Y sabiendo que ibas a ser papá me enamoraste?- Briana sintió el puñal en los profundo de su corazón.

No, no, no- dijo el hombre llegando hasta ella y tomando sus manos- Yo no me enteré de su embarazo hasta que estaba aquí y ya te había encontrado. Nunca fue ni intención jugar con ella ni contigo. Es por eso que te lo cuento. No quiero ocultarte esto-

Briana se soltó y enjugó las lágrimas que empezaban a salir. Tomó su bolso y trató de salir de allí lo más rápido que pudo, pero Ron la atrapó en sus brazos.

Suéltame-

No, no quiero-

Esto debe terminar. Ya no puedo estar contigo-

Briana…-

No puedo pelear contra un niño. No debo. Debes dedicarte a él, ser un buen padre aunque te cueste. Esto acabó-

Escúchame- La giró y le tomó del mentón para obligarle a mirarlo- Yo no pienso dejar solo al pequeño. Es mi hijo y no me perdonaría abandonarlo. Pero eso no me tiene porqué amarrar a Susan. No la amo, nunca lo hice y jamás lo haré. Seré un buen padre, tengo el ejemplo del mío que es un viejo maravilloso. Pero con ella no me quedo-

No puedes dejar a la madre de tu hijo…-

No pueden pretender que comparta la vida con una mujer que no amo. Ella es la madre, si, pero solo eso, nada más-

Pero… tu bebé…-

Es mi bebé… solo a él le debo obligación y cariño-

Déjame ir-

No, no voy a permitir que Susan te aleje de mí. Ya me ha obligado a demasiadas cosas. Yo no quería a este bebé, pero ya está aquí y tengo que amarlo-

¿Estás enojado con él por existir?- Briana estaba cada vez más herida.

Al principio lo odié. Pero tengo que amarlo-

Eres cruel. Ella te ama, ese niño es un tesoro hermoso que no deberías odiar-

Es por eso que te necesito. Eres la luz en mi camino. Eres la única que controla a la bestia que llevo dentro. Ayúdame. Ayúdame a quererlo-

¿yo?-

Sí, tú-

La abrazó y Briana no pudo romper esa cadena que la ataba a Ron. Se encontraba mortalmente herida por todo lo que había dicho el pelirrojo. Tenía una tristeza que ya no soportaba. Se sentía miserable por disputar el amor de Ron con un bebé.

Ron…-

Entiéndeme, bonita. Quise ser sincero contigo. Hay tanto que nos separa y yo… no quiero perderte-

Se quedaron en silencio. La tarde les entregaba como corolario un escenario melancólico.

Yo te amo, Ron, pero no puedo con esto-

El pelirrojo le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la miró con tanta dulzura que ella se sintió traspasada.

No puedo dejarte ir. Lo he intentado tantas veces y no lo logro. Me haces falta. Sin ti todo es oscuro y desesperante. Necesito de ti para enfrentar el mundo. Este día ha sido algo tan bonito. Solo recuerdo haber vivido algo así cuando tenía trece años y paseaba por Hogsmeade con… Briana… Me pediste sinceridad. Te la estoy dando. Quiero que conozcas a este loco que no puede vivir sin ti. Pronto pueden pasar demasiadas cosas y no sé si vuelva a tener un día tan bello como este-

¿Por qué dice eso?-

Ron no contestó, solo la besó con angustiante pasión. Había decidido contarle la verdad sobre Susan y el bebé justamente para que Briana decidiera abandonarlo y así poder enfrentar sin más lazos la incierta culminación de su cometido, pero luego de verla reaccionar así tuvo miedo y unas ganas terribles de acurrucarla en sus brazos.

De verdad estaba aterrado de perderla.

¿De verdad no quieres ser papá?- preguntó la castaña sintiendo el latido violento en el pecho.

No, Solo una vez soñé tener hijos y fue con Hermione. Lo de Susan fue una trampa. Esa tonta idea que tienen algunas mujeres de pensar que teniendo hijos nos mantendrán unidos a ellas para siempre es una estupidez. Terminaremos odiándolas. Susan siempre supo lo que yo pensaba del asunto y cuando vuelva a Inglaterra tendremos una conversación muy clara y larga. Tendrá que entender que no seré suyo ni aunque se embarace mil veces-

Pero ella te ama- dijo Briana haciendo un puchero

Pero yo no. Y ella siempre lo ha sabido. Ya no pongas esa carita. No llores. Estoy contigo. La tarde está bonita y quiero caminar de tu mano por el camino hasta el pueblo. Quiero disfrutar cada minuto. Cada instante-

Se fueron caminando y cada cuantos pasos Ron tomaba a la castaña en sus brazos para besarla con dulzura. De pronto la levantó en el aire y la giró. El gorrito que ella tenía puesto salió volando y los cabellos siguieron el curso que él había impuesto. Luego la bajó y el pelirrojo volvió a sentir ese latido confuso que le ahogaba. La besó apretándola en sus brazos para luego hundir la cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la mujer.

Ella le acariciaba y le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba devastada, herida, pero tenía terror de alejarse de él. Le amaba más que nunca y sabía que no podría resistir la vida sin él a su lado. Quiso olvidar todo lo malo y sumergirse en un sueño de fantasía, en una utopía en donde ambos eran dueños absolutos del otro. Sin nada ni nadie que pudiera intervenir y separarlos.

Los dos soñaban con un mundo que no existía, los dos amaban un momento infinito en un minuto que se esfumaba irremediablemente.

Y ninguno de los dos se percató…

… que alguien que los conocía bien los observaba.

Tomaron el bus. Ron la cobijó en su pecho y le besaba la frente de vez en cuando. Ella quería llorar, pero luchaba por no hacerlo. Al llegar a Plovdiv ella quiso marcharse a su casa, pero Ron la retuvo. La atrajo hacia él y le besó ardientemente.

Ron…-

Vamos a la cabaña-

No, ya es tarde…-

Solo una hora… solo te pido una hora-

Ron…-

Te necesito, bonita. Explotaré si no te tengo-

Ella no pudo decirle que no. Se marcharon rápidamente y al entrar a la casita el pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre ella como un vendaval. Ambos se fueron tirando de la ropa y antes de llegar al cuarto ya estaban desnudos. Ron la cargó en sus brazos, tocándola con palmas abiertas. La acomodó en la cama y cayó sobre ella.

Se recorrieron toda la piel, se besaron hasta el cansancio. Se amaron de una forma tan dolorosa y bella que ambos quedaron totalmente desarmados al terminar. Ron temblaba de pies a cabeza. Un nudo en la garganta le agobiaba. Estaba emocionado, feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Su corazón no paraba de latir y le gritaba algo en una lengua que él no entendía.

¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿por qué estás temblando?- susurró la mujer asustada, apretándolo contra su pecho.

No sé… no sé… pero no me sueltes… no me sueltes nunca-

Los siguientes dos días fueron igual de intensos. Ron se resistía a romper la burbuja, se resistía a romper la fantasía. Y Briana estaba en medio de la encrucijada de la miseria y la dicha.

Al tercer día no se juntarían, pues Briana tenía que cumplir con un evento junto con Vasilka. Ron no quiso pelear y aceptó no tenerla, pero con la condición que al día siguiente Briana debía llegar más temprano.

La castaña estaba arreglándose, en una hora había acordado reunirse con la anciana en la estación. De pronto golpearon la puerta. Era su elfo doméstico que le anunciaba que tenía una visita. Ella, extrañada, bajó las escaleras y con sorpresa observó al empleado de la librería que la esperaba en el saloncito.

Buenos días-

Buenos días, señora Krum-

¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?-

Bueno, espero que no lo haya olvidado… usted… me hizo un encargo-

¿Un encargo?-

Hace más de dos meses, usted quería un libro que otra persona se llevó. Me pidió otra copia y bueno… aquí se la traigo-

Una reluciente copia de "Hogwarts una historia" asomó en las manos del empleado de la librería. Ella parpadeó varias veces. Había olvidado ese encargo por completo.

Es la última edición, señora Krum. Salida de la editorial hace solo seis meses. Tiene registrado todos los eventos de ese colegio desde su fundación hasta los últimos acontecimientos luego de la segunda guerra mágica. Hay un capítulo completo dedicado a la vida del caudillo Harry Potter y su lugarteniente y mejor amigo-

¿En serio?- la innata curiosidad se activó en ella. Ron no había querido decirle nada más sobre lo sucedido en el colegio luego de la segunda guerra. La llamita se encendió.

Si, señora. Nos costó un mundo poder importar el libro. Curiosamente es uno de los libros proscritos por el ministerio de la magia en Bulgaria. Tuvimos… tuvimos que traerlo de contrabando-

¿Contrabando?- susurró ella sorprendida.

Sí, es por eso que debo decirle que ha aumentado su valor-

Briana no supo que decir. Ella en verdad no necesitaba esa copia, pero su deseo por leerla era irresistible. Quería conocer lo que otros hablaban sobre su pelirrojo. Quería saber más de él.

Pagó el precio. Era el triple de lo convenido en un principio y luego que el sujeto se marchara, ella acarició la encuadernación con delicadeza. Se olvidó de Vasilka y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Una emoción loca la detuvo por un momento, pero luego abrió el libro para buscar los capítulos faltantes.

No leyó de inmediato. Se dedicó a mirar los dibujos y fotografías. Hoja por hoja iba recorriendo el libro. Leyó el título de uno de los capítulos.

"**El trío de oro, una historia de fraternidad en medio del peligro".**

Pasó a la siguiente página y entonces… se paralizó.

Allí, frente a ella en una fotografía tomada hacía varios años atrás, tres jóvenes saludaban a la cámara. Uno tenía los cabellos negros, lentes y una cicatriz en la frente, el otro era pelirrojo, de hermosos ojos azules y de vez en cuando tiraba del cabello de la tercera persona.

Una chica.

Castaña, de ojos de miel, de rizos incontrolables y bello rostro. Briana se quedó sin respiración. Leyó al pie de la fotografía y se tapó la boca para aplacar el grito.

"**Harry Potter, acompañado de sus dos mejores y leales amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger"**

El llanto explotó en ella. Miró al espejo que estaba sobre su tocador y vio en el ese mismo rostro que reinaba en la fotografía.

Sacudió su cabeza renegando de lo que sus ojos veían. No podía ser, no podía… no…

Se levantó y el libro cayó al suelo. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionó. Sintió una fuerte presión en las sienes.

Se sintió más perdida que en toda su vida. Sintió un dolor tan terrible que tuvo que volver a sentarse en la cama para no desmayarse. Con pánico estiró la mano para recoger el libro y sus dedos buscaron con desesperación todas las fotografías que éste contenía de Hermione Granger. Cada vez que encontraba una, una roca invisible le golpeaba el pecho y el estómago. De pronto su mente empezó a atar todos los cabos sueltos en la inexplicable conducta de Ron.

Ahora sabía la verdadera razón por al cual Ron la había abordado en la librería, ahora entendía el porqué su confusión al descubrir que ella no era quien él creía.

Ahora sabía que hechizo había usado en su contra.

Era un hechizo para hacer que ella recordara.

Pero ella no tenía nada que recordar… porque ella no era Hermione.

El dolor y el despecho hicieron mella en su interior. Tomó el libro y salió corriendo de la mansión en busca de ese mentiroso. Quería herirlo, golpearlo.

Quería que él sintiera siquiera un cuarto del dolor que ella sentía en ese instante.

Ron estaba leyendo un mapa. Había aceptado no ver a Briana para poder volver a concentrarse en la misión. Se preguntaba qué demonios le había pasado a Lub, ya tenía cinco semanas desaparecido.

La puerta casi Salió volando cuando Briana la abrió, Estaba hecha un desastre, el cabello revuelto, la cara arrasada por las lágrimas. Ron abrió los ojos como platos y, asustado, corrió hacia ella para saber que le pasaba.

Lo que recibió fue la bofetada de su vida.

¡Mentiroso! ¡mentiroso!-

¿Qué? ¡¿qué rayos te pasa, Briana?!-

Me engañaste… me engañaste todo este tiempo… lo sé todo… ¡TODO!-

Ron tensionó todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Su corazón saltó desbocado. Su garganta quedó seca y empezó a dolerle tanto como la mejilla atacada.

¿de qué hablas?-

¡De esto!-

La mujer le lanzó el libro y cuando él leyó la portada tragó saliva. Miró a Briana y luego buscó los últimos capítulos. Vio que una página estaba doblada. En ella se podía ver una foto de Hermione leyendo una libro.

Briana… yo…-

Me mentiste desde un principio… viniste aquí a buscarme porque creíste que yo era ella- sollozó- me perseguiste porque estabas convencido de ello. Y después… después me usaste… me usaste para tenerla a ella-

Bonita…-

Me dijiste que no ocultarías la verdad… pero estuviste mintiendo siempre-

El llanto ahogaba a la mujer. Ella se estremecía por esa inclemencia. Ron trató de acercarse, pero Briana le rechazó de plano.

Tienes que entender… eres tan idéntica a ella que me volviste loco… perdí totalmente el rumbo y me aferré a ti como a un salvavidas. Bonita… yo no…-

Me enamoraste… me aturdiste… yo te creí… yo creí que me estabas amando…-

No ha sido mi intención lastimarte. Te lo juro…-

Pero lo hiciste…- Briana se tuvo que apoyar en el sofá para no caer- cada vez que me hablabas bonito, era para ella. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada momento de pasión… no eran para mí… eran para ella-

Desarmada, cayó sentada en el sillón y se puso a llorar sin freno. Ron se odió profundamente por llevarla a ese extremo y quiso consolarla, pero fue rechazado una vez más.

Tienes que entenderme. Eres un pedazo de cielo que me dio fuerzas para vivir. Me la devolviste. Lograste hacerme feliz con ello. Al tenerte también la tengo a ella-

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- lo retó Briana- Solo me usas, no me amas… nunca lo hiciste. Nunca logré entrar a tu corazón-

Yo te quiero. Más de lo que crees-

Pero no me amas-

Briana…-

¿No me amas?-

De pronto la castaña se incorporó en el sofá y le tomó del cuello del suéter. Lo miraba en forma febril, desquiciada.

No me hagas responder eso-

¿No? ¿ni siquiera un poquito?-

Ron se mordió los labios

¡¿Ron?!-

Solo he amado a una mujer. Solo a una… toda mi vida. Por ella he hecho cosas que nunca pensé hacer. Por ella vine aquí… por ella, solo por ella. Tú eres lo más cercano que es amarla a ella. Tienes mis besos, mis caricias… te he dado más que a cualquier otra mujer. No me pidas amor. Ese es solo para Hermione-

Ese fue el golpe de gracia.

Briana lo soltó, como si Ron fuera una hoguera que le quemaba y le hiriera profundamente. Se levantó y salió corriendo. Ron la siguió y la alcanzó antes que pudiera cruzar la cerca.

¿A dónde vas?-

Déjame-

No puedes irte-

Déjame, Ron… déjame…-

No, eres mía… y no te vas-

¡No! Deja de engañarte a ti mismo… No soy ella… no lo soy…. Y no pienso pretender serlo… entendiste… ¡no pienso hacerlo!-

Se zafó y salió del lugar. Ron quiso perseguirla una vez más, pero se contuvo. Entendió que Briana tenía que asimilar las cosas. Que debía comprender.

Ella volvería. Volvería por su propio pie y aceptaría el papel que jugaba en esa historia.

Porque ella lo amaba.

Pero en lo profundo del corazón, el terror se sembró a rangos insondables.

Porque ahora Briana sabía la verdad.

Y Ron ahora si tenía miedo de perderla.

Y ese miedo fue superior a todo lo que le estaba asechando en ese momento.

Ron sabía que la maravillosa burbuja de la utopía… se había roto para siempre.


	35. La incertidumbre

Buenas noches:

Ha pasado más de medio año desde que escribiera el último capítulo. No merezco perdón alguno, lo sé. Muchos me quieren lanzar algún cariñito en forma de crucio.

Perdón.

Pero he vuelto. Y les traigo algunas cositas nuevas.

Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo. Me costó muchísimo poder imbuirme en el mundo de nuestro héroe, luego de estar perdida en otros lugares e historias. Pero una vez que pude conectarme con el fascinante Ron de "El Cazador", demoré solo una semana en escribir el capítulo.

Y quedé corta, creo que empezaré el nuevo capítulo de inmediato.

Ahora los dejo leer. Un abrazo

Yaem (maquiavélica) Gy.

P.E. Les dejo "The Approaching Night" de Philip Wesley, tema que me ayudó a escribir.

watch?v=G1vWry68_dE

_**Capítulo 35: "La incertidumbre"**_

Quiero ver a Ron-

Sabes que no puedo dar la autorización-

Sí puedes, pero no quieres-

Harry suspiró, agotado ya de tanta insistencia. Se levantó de la silla y empezó a mirar por la ventana. Estaba más nervioso que nunca. Draco estaba desaparecido y había perdido por completo la comunicación con Ron. Más encima, Ginny estaba más agresiva que nunca antes y temía que eso pudiera afectar al bebé que ella llevaba en el vientre.

Para colmo, Shacklebolt le presionaba cada vez más.

Quiero ver a Ron-

No voy a discutir esto de nuevo. Él no tiene derecho a visitas hasta dentro de cinco meses. No insistas-

No te creo, Harry Potter. Es más, pienso que algo grave está pasando y a mí nadie me lo dice. ¿Le pasa algo a mi Ron?-

Susan- Harry se giró para mirarla. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, cobijada en tibias mantas y apoyando la espada en cómodos cojines. Lucía delicada, con la piel muy clara, el cabello atrapado en una sola trenza hacia su lado derecho. Su vientre ya evidenciaba que allí se albergaba el hijo de Ron Weasley.- Lo único que debe preocuparte es que ese pequeño que llevas dentro crezca bien y nazca muy sano y fuerte-

Mi hijo va a nacer sano y fuerte, eso no me preocupa. Es el hijo de "El cazador", nada podrá con él-

Pues, si así piensas, entonces no deberías angustiarte por su padre-

¿Qué me ocultas? He sido auror por más de cinco años, a mi no me engañas como a los padres de Ron-

Harry se mordió ambos labios en signo de impotencia, pero nada dijo.

¿Al menos has ido tú a verlo? ¿Has podido hablar con él?-

Te he repetido innumerables veces que está aislado e incomunicado.-

Entonces aun no sabe del bebé- afirmó ella para luego suspirar con tristeza.

El jefe de aurores se aproximó y se sentó al borde de la cama para tomar la mano de Susan. La apretó con ternura intentando darle tranquilidad.

¿Tienes miedo de su reacción?-

Tenía la esperanza que en medio del encierro él asimilara mejor las cosas y al salir estuviera tan feliz como yo. Que supiera que su bebé ha luchado mucho por sobrevivir, que es tan fuerte como él…-

Linda, Ron es un buen hombre. Ambos sabemos que tiene un genio de mil demonios y que la noticia no va a tomarla muy bien al principio, pero él jamás renegaría de su hijo. Estoy seguro que cuando lo tenga en sus brazos y el pequeño le mire, Ron caerá rendido a sus pies. Sabes que adora a mi James, ¿crees que no se enamoraría perdidamente de su propio hijo?-

Ya no sé qué pensar- gimió la mujer- Yo lo único que quiero es que él ame a su hijo y que me ame a mí-

Él te ama, a su manera, pero te ama. Has sido la única mujer que ha logrado aplacarlo y tranquilizarlo. Solo contigo ha querido compartir su vida. Tal vez se enoje por un tiempo contigo, pero eres la madre de su hijo y eso para Ron es demasiado importante-

¿Y?... ¿y si él encontrara a otra mujer?- Susan miró a Harry con angustia

Ambos sabemos que no habrá jamás otra mujer-

Solo Hermione. Ella y nadie más. Merlín, han pasado casi ocho años y él no la olvida-

No intentes hacer que él trate de olvidarla, lo único que lograrás es que junte resentimiento hacia ti. Esmérate mejor en ser una buena madre para tu hijo y una buena mujer para él. Que Ron agradezca cada día que estas a su lado. Que lo amas, a pesar que la mayoría de las veces dan ganas de ahorcarlo. Eres lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a ese tonto y él lo sabe-

¿Déjame verlo? Por favor-

Aunque yo pudiera conseguir un permiso para que lo vieras, no puedes moverte de aquí. Mucho menos hacer aparición. Tendrás que esperar y dedicarte a cuidar al hijo de "El cazador"-

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Luego esta se abrió. Ginny entró con una bandeja. Harry se levantó rápidamente para tomarla de las manos de la pelirroja y llevarla al regazo de Susan.

¿Cómo te has sentido hoy, Susan?- preguntó la señora Potter.

Mejor. Mi niño empieza a moverse. ¿Y tú? Estás realmente hermosa. Tu pancita cada vez está más abultada.

Harry miró a Ginny. Susan tenía razón. Su esposa estaba bellísima. Su cabello tenía ondas en las puntas, que caían con gracia por los hombros. Su semblante era precioso, con labios de dulce cereza. Su mirada, aunque triste, era embriagante. Su vientre de cinco meses le otorgaba un aspecto tan maravilloso que él se dejaba embelesar. No pudo evitar admirarla con ojos de esclavo enamorado.

Pero ella no le dirigía mirada alguna.

Gracias, pero mejor di mejor que estoy enooorme- rió la pelirroja- y aun me quedan cuatro meses así que esta pancita se pondrá cada día más y más…-

De pronto Ginny se quedó callada y se miró el vientre. Sonrió. Se puso la mano sobre él y esperó en silencio.

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Harry.

¿Te está pateando?- agregó Susan.

Eh… si… ¡Sí!- dijo emocionada – Auch… Está muy inquieto.

Harry sonrió. Su corazón saltó a mil revoluciones. Instintivamente se levantó y he hizo el amago de apoyar la mano en la tierna pancita, pero a medio camino se contuvo y quedó parado a mitad de camino. Apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza. No podía tocarla. Ella lo rechazaría.

¿Por qué no tocas la pancita de Ginny, Harry?- dijo Susan con intenciones de conciliar a ambos.- Estoy segura que estás loco por sentir a tu hijo.

Eh… yo…-

Ginny levantó lentamente la cabeza y le entregó a Harry una mirada entre herida y resentida, él se la devolvió con dolor. Pero otra patadita volvió a requerir su atención.

Está pateando muy fuerte…-

¿Puedo?-

Susan, triste espectadora de la escena, contuvo el aire. Quería camuflarse en los muros. Le apenaba ver que una pareja que se amaba tanto ahora apenas se dirigía la palabra.

Sí, puedes-

La mano masculina tocó el vientre en un movimiento delicado. Por un momento nada pasó. Todo estaba calmo. Harry sentía ahora con mayor fuerza el delicioso aroma del perfume de Ginny, podía mirar su rostro que él tanto amaba. Pero ella solo miraba su estómago.

Entonces un enjambre de pataditas atacó a la madre. Harry sonrió al sentir a su hijo y en un impulso involuntario rodeó a Ginny con ambos brazos, para apoyar ahora su otra mano en el vientre. Ambos sonreían con el alocado movimiento. Ambos estaban emocionados.

Está muy inquieto- dijo él

Es un travieso. De seguro está jugando allá dentro- dijo ella.

Harry la estrechó más y Ginny apoyó la espada en su pecho. Por unos minutos, la felicidad de sentir a su hijo moviéndose les unió otra vez. Él apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella y la mantuvo todo lo posible en sus brazos. Ginny parecía no querer escapar de ellos. Solo ampliaba cada vez más la hermosa sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Harry y la movió hasta donde ahora golpeaba el niño.

Siéntelo- le dijo- parece que estuviera contento.

Yo también lo estoy- dijo él- no tienes idea cuando quería tenerlos así a los dos- le susurró al oído, para luego besarle el cabello.

El semblante feliz de Ginny cambió. Ahora era serio, severo. Se removió en los brazos de Harry hasta liberarse y poner distancia.

Tengo que ir a ver a James. Come toda tu comida, Susan. Vuelvo después-

El elegido no tuvo más remedio que verla salir de la habitación.

Lamento que las cosas estén así- dijo Susan- puedo ver cuánto la amas-

Al menos… me dejó sentir a mi hijo- dijo él con pesadumbre.

Salió también del cuarto. Estaba abatido. Prefirió salir al patio y tomar el camino a la laguna. Aun tenía en la nariz el perfume de ella. Aun creía sentirla en los brazos. Pero de nuevo Ginny se le había escapado. Otra vez había erigido entre ellos ese muro infranqueable.

Se sentó en una roca y vio el ambiente gris ante él. Febrero estaba a la mitad ya y lentamente el invierno comenzaba a tomar una sutil retirada. Contempló la laguna y recordó los bonitos momentos que había pasado allí solo hacía algunos meses. Recordó que fue allí donde Ginny le dijera que esperaba a su segundo bebé. En cómo le había abrazado y besado, con tanta felicidad.

Miró el horizonte. Ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo para permanecer en ese remanso de paz. Debían volver a Londres, a sumergirse de nuevo en ese infierno. A él no le importaba volver si lograba hacer que ella se quedara, pero Ginny era la mujer más terca que había conocido en toda su vida, incluso más porfiada de lo que había sido Hermione jamás.

Y además de terca, Ginny era aterradora.

Se tomó ambas manos. Sonrió al recordar que con ellas había percibido el movimiento de su bebé. Al menos él creía sano y fuerte, y parecía que sería un niño muy activo una vez que naciera.

Solo rogaba poder salvar el mundo del pequeño antes de que eso sucediera.

¡Papi! ¡Papi!-

Se giró y levantó de su lugar y abrió los brazos para recibir en ellos a su primogénito. James había llegado corriendo y prácticamente se había trepado en su torso. Se abrazaron ambos estrechamente. Luego James empezó a atacarlo a besos.

Vas a gastarme la cara- le dijo entre risas

Eso no es veldad, papi- dijo el pequeño interrumpiendo su ataque- la cadita no se gasta-

¿Te escapaste de mami?-

Un poquito- dijo James con algo de culpa- es que ella está pleocupada y no me vio-

¿Preocupada?-

Se estaba secando unas laglimitas. Yo le quité dos o tles, pero salían tantas-

Harry abrazó de nuevo a su hijo, tomándolo de la nuca.

La dejaste llorando-

No, dejó de llodal, pero se quedó como muñeca, no se movía y midaba a no sé dónde. Y yo quedía venid aquí y… me vine-

Padre e hijo empezaron a caminar por la orilla. James cada cuanto se soltaba y lanzaba piedritas, pero parecía también pensar. Cada vez que tomaba una la miraba con detención y después la tiraba como si quisiera quitarse al mismo tiempo un gran peso. Su padre nada decía, pues imaginaba que por la mente infantil pasaban mil recuerdos de Ron. Solo rogaba que el niño no le recriminara también el hecho que su padrino no estuviera allí con ellos.

Papi…- al escuchar el tono dubitativo de su hijo, él se sintió nervioso

¿Qué?-

¿Mami ya no te quiede?-

Claro que me quiere; Y yo la amo a ella; Y ambos te amamos con todo nuestro corazón-

Entonces, ¿Pod qué ya ni te mida? No te habla, no te da besitos-

Harry se agachó para quedar a la misma altura de James. Le acarició el rostro y desordenó con dulzura el rojinegrito cabello. Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

A veces… no… la mayoría de las veces, los adultos solo sabemos complicarnos la vida. Hacemos cosas tontas y también las decimos. Ahora mami y yo hemos estado complicándonos la vida y aun no logramos arreglar las cosas. Pero eso no quiere decir que ella y yo no nos amemos mucho. Yo adoro a tu madre-

¿Con mi nino en lo mismo? ¿Se complicadon la vida los dos? ¿Es por eso que él no viene?-

Sí, mi niño. Tu nino me complicó la vida y yo se la compliqué a él. Hemos hecho muchas tonterías-

Yo no hice nada. Solo me podto bien, pedo todos utedes me complican a mí. Ya no puedo estad con ustedes y vivid en mi casa, y cada vez que mami viene está tliste y tú también; y mi nino no viene a vedme. Ni viene a ved a Susan y a su bebé ¿Podlían dejad de sed tan tontos y estad conmigo otla vez? Me siento solo, sin utedes.

Sí, hemos sido muy tontos. Pero ahora no es posible que se solucionen las cosas. Hay un peligro afuera de la madriguera, y no quiero que te pase nada. Pronto haré que tu madre también se quede aquí contigo. Pero yo no puedo quedarme con ustedes. Tu Nino y yo estamos luchando para protegerlos a todos.-

Y cuando ese peliglo se vaya, ¿todo sedá igual que antes?

El moreno exhaló de impotencia

No lo sé, pequeño. La verdad no lo sé. Solo quiero que te cuides mucho y cuides a todos. A tus abuelitos, a Susan, a tu primito. Y a tu mami y a tu hermanito cuando ellos se queden aquí. Para eso no debes cometer imprudencias y obedecer a los adultos. ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Sí, papi. Yo los cuidadé a todos-

El regreso a Grimmauld Place fue agonizantemente silencioso. Harry estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. Además sabía que Ginny no le dirigiría la palabra. Prefirió dejarla tranquila, en su propio espacio. Sin decir nada, se marchó al despacho y se quedó largo rato allí, a oscuras.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de comunicarse con Malfoy. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sabía que era seguido. Gracias a Merlín, había encontrado la forma de mantener La Madriguera en total secreto, protegida por el encantamiento Fidelio.

Pensó en usar la capa, así podría ir y venir sin ser detectado, pero la mansión Malfoy también era vigilada. Malfoy permanecía escondido y eso debía tener una razón.

Pero lo que le tenía nervioso e impaciente era el total silencio de Ron. Había perdido todo el contacto con él. Había llamado a la moneda muchas veces, pero sin conseguir absolutamente nada. Ya iban dos semanas de aquello.

Y Harry ya empezaba a tener miedo.

Un montón de conjeturas atacaban su mente. Que si lo habían atrapado, que si había perdido la moneda, que si no podía contestar era porque estaba en medio del peligro… o que si lo habían matado.

No, Ron no está muerto. Porque si lo estuviera, ya se me habrían venido encima.-

Ya de madrugada, se dirigió a la habitación de James, la cual ocupaba desde que Ginny lo expulsara. Pegó la frente a la madera y suspiró deprimido. Ya no soportaba tanta soledad. Quería tener otra vez a su familia con él. A James, al bebé, a Ginny.

Ginny- susurró.

Dominado por el deseo de verla una vez más, caminó hasta el cuarto matrimonial, entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Ella dormía serenamente. Sus cabellos desparramados en la almohada. Sus manos casi al nivel de su rostro. El bultito de su vientre coronando una imagen preciosa.

Se acercó y la contempló. La extrañaba tanto. Tanto.

Desde que todo ese infierno se desatara, él no había podido volver a dormir en paz, pero desde que ya no compartía la cama con su esposa, simplemente no podía dormir. Solo el calor, el tacto y el aroma de Ginny lo relajaban.

Los necesitaba. La necesitaba.

Con mucho cuidado le besó la frente. Aspiró después su perfume.

Buenas noches, amor mío- susurró.

Y se marchó a la habitación de James. Aunque estaba seguro que no podría pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Buenos días-

¿Qué pasa? ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Estaba preocupado, señor Malfoy. Creí que estaba enfermo-

No tiene derecho a irrumpir en mi casa de esta manera. Me quejaré con su superior-

Perdón, pero de verdad creí que estaba en problemas-

Salga de aquí-

Draco apuntaba con su varita al auror. Foster le miraba con apatía, las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

¿Por qué no ha salido de su casa?-

Eso no es de su incumbencia.

¿Por qué su familia no se encuentra en Reino Unido? Su bebé nacerá más o menos dentro de un mes. ¿No sería más lógico que naciera aquí que en un país extranjero?

¿Qué le importa? ¡váyase de mi casa!

¿Qué tratos tiene usted con Harry Potter?-

Malfoy pestañeó repetidas veces. Apretó más la varita en su mano. Ahora si estaba empezando a asustarse.

Yo no tengo trato alguno con ese hombre. Nunca nos llevamos bien. Desde que estudiábamos en Hogwarts. Mi familia salió muy perjudicada por su causa luego del fin de la guerra. No tendría por qué tratarle-

Sí, no tendría por qué, dado que usted está ligado a nuestro amigo en común. Usted sabe a quién me refiero. Pero no sé… hay algunas cosas que no comprendo-

Le vuelvo a repetir que me quejaré con su superior. No tiene porqué meterse en mi casa sin mi consentimiento-

Pues, claro. Puede usted ir al ministerio y exponer su reclamo al jefe de los aurores, quien curiosamente es Harry Potter. Así tendrían una escusa para reunirse-

¿De qué diablos está hablando?

Mire, Malfoy. Yo no soy tan fácil de engañar como nuestro amigo. Hay muchas cosas que me tiene que aclarar. Como sus inexplicables pérdidas financieras, que ocurrieron justamente en los días posteriores al encierro de Ron Weasley en Azkaban. Como el alejamiento de su esposa embarazada precisamente ahora que el evento que ambos conocemos se producirá muy pronto. Como que al día siguiente de que se le rebelara el plan para entrar a Azkaban y… hacerle una visita sorpresa a Weasley, el hombre que sería nuestra llave de entrada, tuviera un insólito accidente.-

Si se siente tan astuto como para encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas, ¿por qué no lo averigua por su cuenta? A mí déjeme en paz-

Le aseguro que si yo encuentro esas respuestas, lo lamentará- dijo Foster- le sugiero una confesión. Piénselo-

Si Potter supiera quien en realidad es su hombre de confianza. Se decepcionaría mucho. ¿No lo cree?-

¿Me amenaza?

Váyase de aquí-

Ambos sabemos que usted puede tener muchos problemas si le llega a comentar lo más mínimo a Potter. Si es que no lo ha hecho ya-

No he dicho nada. Y le repito que si no se va, iré a poner una queja directamente con el ministro-

Bien, le voy a creer, pero solo quiero hacerle una pregunta más. ¿Por qué usted ha sido la única presa que volvió en una sola pieza y consciente luego que "El cazador" le persiguiera?

No regresé tan ileso como usted piensa. Me destrozó 3 costillas y la nariz-

Yo la verdad es que pensé que volvería usted dentro de un cajón. Ron Weasley lo odia más que a nadie en el mundo, ¿Por qué le perdonó la vida?

Se podría decir que rescataron a tiempo-

Oh, sí, claro- dijo Foster dándose una suave palmada en la frente- olvidaba que el héroe Potter lo sacó de las garras del desquiciado.- sonrió y le miró con suspicacia- eso nos lleva otra vez a la pregunta clave de todo este asunto ¿Qué tratos tiene con Harry Potter?

Vaya y pregúntele directamente. ¿acaso no es su mano derecha? A él de seguro le interesará saber porqué insiste tanto en averiguarlo. Ahora, ¡Fuera de mi casa!

Está bien, me voy. Mis saludos a su padre. Aun está delicado de salud, ¿cierto?-

Draco lo miró con odio. Foster empezó a retirarse del lugar, pero antes de salir, sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre el mueble junto al muro.

Le dejo esto como un regalo de mi parte. Que tenga un buen día-

Una vez se marchara. Draco fue a mirar el mueble. Allí había un retrato, en el una bella mujer estaba sentada en un banco, acariciando su vientre. La brisa movía delicadamente su cabello.

Draco se paralizó. Tomó la foto y la apretó contra su pecho. Foster sabía perfectamente en donde estaba Astoria.

Esto era un ultimátum.

Se sentó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Ese Foster era más peligroso de lo que él imaginaba. Estaba a un paso de descubrirlo todo. Pero ¿cómo?

Él había sido muy cuidadoso con lo referido al dinero. También había evitado completamente encontrarse con Harry en cualquier lugar. Ya ni le dejaba mensajes en la librería. Y con respecto al atentado contra el hombre que suplantaría, Draco no se enteró de cómo Harry lo había quitado de en medio sino hasta una semana después. Pero si era muy obvio que justamente se accidentara al día siguiente de que a él se le revelara el plan para matar a la comadreja.

Tenía que advertirle a Potter. Tenía que decirle que Foster los descubriría. Pero no había manera de hacerlo. Ahora sí que los sabuesos de Foster le pisarían los talones a donde fuera. Y temía que ese tipo le confesara sus conjeturas a Nott. O peor, que esas sospechas llegaran a los propios oídos de Lestrange.

¿Qué hago, Merlín, qué hago?- susurró- Ahora sí que estoy atrapado-

Lo abrazó, él se aferró a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas. Le miró a los ojos. El chico estaba asustado.

Solo dame dos semanas. Suplantaré a Yaxley y entraré en el campo. Y ambos encontraremos el arma-

No sé, Heath. Ese viejo es un zorro muy astuto. Y sé que me está esperando. No va a dejar pasar el incidente con Krum-

Lo sé. Y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Yo entraría hoy mismo al campo contigo, pero debo ver la manera de enviar la carpeta. Además tengo primero que cazar a Yaxley.-

Júrame que irás por mí, Heath. Júrame que no me dejarás solo allí adentro-

Te lo juro. Estaré contigo más pronto de lo que imaginas-

Le vio partir. El muchacho le miró profundamente a los ojos antes de desaparecerse. Ron se sentía miserable por seguir exponiendo a Lub como carnada. El chico se había ganado ya su total confianza, pero sobretodo, su cariño.

Lo sentía como si fuera un hermano menor.

No perdió demasiado tiempo. Tomó el papel en donde Lub había anotado la dirección del contrabandista. Guardó cuidadosamente la carpeta y se desapareció al cruzar el jardín. Al poco rato estaba en uno de los callejones del lado oriente de Plovdiv. Ya lo conocía. Una noche de desesperación y locura, había estado allí y encontrado un falso sosiego en los brazos de una mujer.

A esas horas de la mañana, el lugar parecía desierto. Los locales nocturnos estaban callados. Los prostíbulos no mostraban movimiento alguno. Se escondió más bajo el grueso gorro de chiporro y entre el cuello del abrigo. Apretó la varita que llevaba escondida en la manga y redobló el paso.

Luego de caminar tres cuadras, dobló y se metió en un callejón en el cual solo había una puerta. La hoja de acero era negra y con una visera que estaba enrejada. Miró a todos lados y se transformó. Tenía ahora el cabello negro como el azabache, los ojos del mismo e intenso color, todo coronado con una piel parda y una nariz afilada.

Dio dos golpes y luego hizo un lapsus. Y otra vez dio dos golpes.

No hubo respuesta. Ron hizo entonces una mueca de preocupación. Esperó un minuto y volvió a dar la contraseña que Lub le enseñara.

Pero nadie le respondía.

Creyó que tal vez no había nadie en el lugar a esa hora. Decidió volver más tarde, aunque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo. N unas horas el barrio rojo de Plovdiv herviría de gente y él no deseaba que lo viera nadie.

Había dado ya el primer paso para marcharse cuando se oyó el ruido metálico que emitía la visera. La puertecilla corrediza que la sellaba se movió y unos ojos café le miraron.

¿Quién eres?

Necesito hablar con Vladimir

¡¿Quién eres?!- insistió el desconocido

Tengo un negocio. Muchos Levs*. Quiero mandar una encomienda-

(Levs: moneda búlgara)

¿Y por qué no la mandas por correo?

Vladimir, quiero hablar con Vladimir

Mira, yo no sé quién eres. Nosotros no somos carteros. Vete antes que…-

Los ojos se quedaron fijos, como perdidos. Luego parpadearon y miraron otra vez al moreno hombre enfrente a ellos.

Vladimir, sí. Él está atrás. ¿Dijiste muchos Levs?

La varita volvió a ser escondida bajo la manga.

La pesada puerta se abrió, dejando espacio al auror. Ron entró y vio los muros de piedra y la iluminación artificial que abarcaba una sala de apariencia fría, lóbrega.

Llamaré a Vladimir. Espera aquí-

Ron se mantuvo alerta. Se parapetó junto a la puerta. Ese Vladimir no vendría a darle un abrazo, y de seguro estaría acompañado. Solo esperaba que el Confundus que había hecho al otro tipo no fuera tan notorio para el muggle.

Encontraba raro que Lub tuviera tratos con Muggles. Y sobre todo con los que eran delincuentes. Tal vez, era más sencillo hacer negocios con ellos pues podría ser más fácil aturdirlos y engañarlos que a un mago. Además, podía ser terriblemente peligroso entregar la preciada información que cargaba en las manos de alguien con poderes mágicos.

Un muggle sabría que esos papeles podrían ser importantes, pero nunca podrían dimensionar cuanto.

Seis muggles aparecieron. Todos ellos venían armados con esos fierros que escupían fuego. A Ron le produjeron simpatía. Esas burdas varitas muggles, hechas para hacer daño, no le eran en absoluto intimidantes.

Que adorables podían ser los muggles.

¿Quién eres?

Un amigo me envió. Debo mandar una encomienda. ¿Eres Vladimir?

Regístrenlo-

No hizo movimiento alguno. Tres muggles lo revisaron y solo le confiscaron la varita, que él, por el momento, se dejó tomar.

Solo carga un palo. Igual como lo carga ese tal Lyudmil-

Es él quien precisamente me ha enviado. Dijo que era amigo de Vladimir

Ese chiquillo- el jefe miró a lontananza como haciendo recuerdos- Hace mucho que no lo veo ¿Qué es de él?

Está bien. Manda saludos-

¿Le devolvemos el palo, jefe?- preguntó uno de los hombres.

¿Y para qué queremos nosotros un palo? No puede hacernos nada con él.

La varita volvió a su dueño, sana y salva.

No eres de por aquí, aunque tu cara se parezca un poco a la de mis compatriotas. Tu búlgaro suena muy feo ¿De dónde vienes?

Da lo mismo de donde soy. No necesitas saberlo para hacer negocios conmigo-

En cierto- dijo el búlgaro- ¿Y A dónde se supone que quieres mandar "esa encomienda"?

A Londres-

Oh, ya veo. ¿Y se puede saber qué clase de encomienda es esa?

Un portafolio. Unos papeles que debo mandar allá-

Sabes que esto te va a salir muy caro, ¿cierto, amigo…?-

Esteban-

Sí, imaginemos que ese es tu nombre- Vladimir hizo una pausa- Mandar un paquete a Inglaterra es un suicidio, Esteban. El tráfico ilegal entre ese país y el mío es un delito gravemente penado. Es muy extraño, pero hay una vigilancia especial y muy severa en esa ruta. Pero cuando logramos hacer pasar algo allí, se gana muy buen dinero-

¿Una vigilancia especial?

Unos hombres muy raros. La verdad es que ni el tráfico legal con Inglaterra es muy permitido. No sé porqué-

Ron frunció el ceño.

Pues yo te voy a dar una buenísima cantidad de Levs. El portafolio debe llegar en el menor tiempo posible a Londres.

Ron sacó la carpeta, dejando admirados a los guardaespaldas de Vladimir, quienes no habían dado con ella en un principio. Ésta estaba envuelta en un papel café.

Puedo hacer el trabajo- dijo el traficante recibiendo los documentos- pero antes- rasgó el papel- debo saber que los hace tan importantes como para que mi gente arriesgue la vida por ellos-

El muggle abrió la carpeta y empezó a leer. Fruncía el ceño y luego levantaba la ceja. Ron lo observaba mientras apretaba la varita y murmuraba lentamente.

¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó perplejo el hombre

Solo son papeles. Cosas que a ti no te afectan-

Me afectarán si sorprenden a alguno de mis hombres con ellos.

Lo que a ti en realidad debe importarte, es que te haré rico.

Unos Confundus terminaron de solucionar los posibles percances de la transacción. Esperaba que las fuerzas búlgaras no detectaran la encomienda.

Le preocupaba que ellos vigilaran las vías de tráfico muggle. Eso era demasiado extraño, sobre todo por qué podrían interceptar la carpeta.

¿Por qué eran tan recelosos de la mercancía que pudiera ir o venir de Inglaterra?

Debe ser por la pronta invasión. Estos búlgaros se saben cubrir la espalda muy bien.

Precavido, Ron había hecho una copia de la carpeta y la original la tenía muy bien escondida en la cabaña. Solo esperaba que ningún hombre ligado al complot la detectara, porque si lo hacía, se daría la alarma a todos.

Cambió otra vez su fisonomía a la cotidiana. Cabellos castaños, ojos de miel, piel clara como la leche. Aunque estaba atento a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor, su paso era liviano. Se metió a una cocinería y comió algo. Bebió un fuerte trago de Vodka. Quería quemar la ansiedad que le consumía.

Ya llevaba dos semanas sin tener noticia alguna de Briana.

No había querido buscarla. Esperaba que ella volviese por su propio pie. Pero no lo había hecho.

Ahora, no podía tampoco darse el lujo de seguir perdiendo más tiempo. Lub lo necesitaba y su patria también.

Briana tendría que esperar.

La tarde la pasaría en busca de Yaxley. Iba a retomar su persecución. Quería meterse al campamento lo más pronto posible para poder encontrar el arma. Lo malo era que no sabía por dónde volver a empezar.

Miró el vaso a medio llenar del claro licor. Su mente intentaba desmadejarse y encontrar una salida. La tibieza del lugar le había hecho sacarse el abrigo.

Sintió el calor de una mirada. Posó lentamente el vaso en la mesa y con sigilo investigó con la suya. Unos ojos azules se encontraron con los de él. Un hermoso rostro lo contemplaba, enmarcado en un cabello lleno de rizos.

Ella le sonrió, como dubitativa. Él no cambió su semblante, pero tomó el vaso, bebió todo el contenido y posó sobre la mesa el dinero. Se levantó y caminó en dirección a ella.

Nos encontramos de nuevo- le dijo y se sentó a su lado.

Hola- fue lo único que ella dijo.

Pareces aparecer en todo lugar a donde voy-

No… no pensarás que te sigo… entré aquí a comer algo y bueno… te vi-

¿Cómo has estado?

Nada bien… hasta ahora- y Tania le regaló otra bella sonrisa.

¿Aun debes soportar ese trabajo?-

Pues, a veces ese trabajo le trae a una buenas retribuciones… gracias a él te conocí-

Salgamos de aquí. Este lugar me asfixia-

Ron pagó la comida de ella y salieron al frío aire de la ciudad.

Pasearon por las empedradas calles. Por un buen rato ninguno habló. Ron imaginaba que caminaba al lado de Briana, Tania… Tania no necesitaba imaginar nada. Estaba justo con quien quería.

No tienes que seguir en eso si no quieres- dijo él de pronto- conozco un amigo que podría ayudarte a encontrar una otra manera de ganarte la vida.

¿Te preocupa lo que pase conmigo?

Ron la miró directamente a los ojos.

Claro, ¿por qué no me preocuparía?

Pues, porque no soy la clase de mujer por la cual un hombre…-

No- susurró él- a mi no me importa lo que haces. Todos tenemos trabajos particulares. Si tú supieras las cosas que yo he hecho. Lo que sé es que si no quieres continuar con eso, yo puedo ayudarte. Has sido una de las buenas cosas que he encontrado en Bulgaria. Una de las poquísimas.

Tania se emocionó y lo rodeó para darle un intenso beso en los labios. Ron no se resistió. Para él, Tania era una amiga especial, distinta a cualquier otra que hubiera tenido antes. Y los besos en la boca eran parte de su amistad.

¿No querrías pasar la tarde conmigo?- le susurró ella.

Es una oferta tentadora-

Vamos- susurró Tania.

Linda… no puedo- se liberó del agarre en el cuello y bajó las manos de Tania, cubriéndolas con las suyas - Tengo trabajo que hacer. Además, no me gustaría volver a esa casa-

Yo no te cobraría ni un céntimo. Te lo juro-

Lo sé- Ron le sonrió- no es por el dinero. Pero considero que no es justo para ti. No deberías darme tanto y que yo no te diera nada a cambio-

Me darías tu calor- murmuró la mujer aproximándose para acariciar los labios de Ron con los suyos

Me halagas- se fue alejando de a poco- pero tenemos que poner las cosas en orden, preciosa. Somos amigos ¿cierto?

La mirada enfática del hombre traspasó a la chica.

Claro- dijo ella, ahora un poco cohibida.

Me gustas, Tania. No lo niego. Eres muy bonita y la verdad… muy buena en la cama. Pero yo…- Ron suspiró- Yo estoy involucrado con alguien más-

Lo sé- dijo ella- con la mujer a la que te recuerdo, ¿verdad? Con esa Hermione.

Sí… y no. Hay otra. Yo…- el inglés miró a un punto imaginario con nostalgia- ella y yo tenemos una relación difícil. Una que tú no comprenderías-

No necesito comprenderte, eso ya lo sabes.- dijo Tania ahora acariciando la mejilla del hombre con dulzura- No necesito saber nada que tú no quieras decirme. Solo disfrutar de tu compañía y darte lo que desees, cuando lo desees. Sin ataduras y relaciones… difíciles-

Ron le sonrió, meditativo.

Tengo que irme, linda. Tengo trabajo que hacer. He estado inactivo por más tiempo del que debiera y debo ponerme al corriente. Quizás nos topemos otro día, bebamos una copa y hablemos sobre cosas fútiles; compartir un momento. Es todo lo que puedo darte por ahora. Me tienen atrapado en otro lazo.

Entiendo- dijo Tania, resignada- aunque estaré esperando ese momento-

Acariciaba el aire, ansioso, avaricioso. Envidioso y complacido al mismo tiempo. Al fin tenía el sartén por el mango. Pero debía meditar muy bien sus acciones de ahora en adelante. Tenía que decidir hacia qué bando entregar esa vitalísima información, pues sacaría un gran provecho y al mismo tiempo podría hacerse un terrible perjuicio si no escogía el lado correcto.

Si le informaba a Lestrange, tal vez le miraría al fin sin desprecio. Quizás pudiera ascender en sus favores. Pero si Nott se rebelaba y se daba cuenta que le había ocultado esa primicia…

Lo mismo pasaba con Nott, él sabía que ese mago odiaba a muerte a Lestrange y, si traicionaba al líder de la invasión, le despellejaría vivo por no contarle la verdad.

Ahora, otra cosa muy diferente era alertar a Potter que su secreto mejor guardado había sido rebelado por una lujuriosa casualidad. ¿Cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar "El elegido" para que él se quedara callado? ¿Le perdonaría todos sus crímenes? ¿Podría volver a Inglaterra, libre de polvo y paja? ¿Permitiría que esa quimera continuara y que al final tanto Lestrange como Nott se hundieran en el fondo del abismo?

¿Y si con todo, Lestrange se enteraba que había vendido la revelación al bando contrario?

Me mataría al instante… y lo mismo haría Nott. ¿qué hago? ¿Qué?-

Había tanto donde escoger.

Pero lo que le tenía más contento con toda la situación era que ese arrogante y vanidoso Foster aun no descubría la verdad. Sonreía al imaginar cómo Potter y Weasley le habían visto la cara a ese Andrew ya por más de cuatro meses. Como él debía jurar que "El cazador" estaba en Azkaban, encerrado, aislado y sufriendo los males del infierno en la terrible prisión, mientras que el traidor a la sangre estaba de lo más feliz en Bulgaria, de incógnito y follándose precisamente a la incólume señora Krum, la esposa del, ya estaba casi seguro, líder de las fuerzas búlgaras de invasión. La punta de lanza en las aspiraciones de Lestrange y Nott, al mismo tiempo.

Justamente a Briana, esa perra que se había comportado como una estrecha y muy digna dama con él, y que ahora se revolcaba con el malnacido y suertudo Weasley.

Su sangre se encendió. Como envidiaba al miserable ese. Siempre teniendo lo que él quería, sin merecer nada. Fama, admiración, mujeres. Consiguiendo primero a la chica Granger, ahora a la remilgada Briana; sin contar a la ramera, que debía admitir, estaba exquisita.

Pero él entendía esa fijación un poco enfermiza por las castañas.

Y mientras el pelirrojo se divertía allí, Potter dejaba a Foster como un idiota, en sus propias narices.

Rió a carcajadas. Saboreaba el delicioso sabor de la revancha. Ese Foster le denigraba y despreciaba. Lo miraba como a un inepto, pero era él quien tenía la información más preciada y que, bien aprovechada, podría darle el empujón al triunfo.

Solo tenía que decidir cual bando pudiera tener más opciones de ganar en esa intriga. Y él estaría allí, para darle la clave para ello.

Bebió otro sorbo de su coñac. No le gustaba el licor rústico y primitivo que bebían los búlgaros. Tampoco le gustaba el sabor fuerte del Whisky de Fuego, tan popular entre los suyos. Prefería el coñac porque era como él, ligero, de tono mate, elegante y soberbio. El sabor del brebaje deleitaba los sentidos, dejando un exquisito sabor de boca, como lo que él sentía ahora, al verse en la cima de todo ese complot. Al fin como el gran titiritero, con el poder de manejar los hilos a su conveniencia.

Y pensar que descubrí al pobretón sin querer- dijo sonriente.

Había quedado muy intrigado al ser testigo involuntario del incidente entre los esposos Krum. Ellos no eran la parejita feliz que habían hecho creer a todo el mundo. Él había visto como Briana rechazaba a Viktor. Como intentaba escapar a su agarre.

Eso alentó su curiosidad.

Entonces, dejó de espiar a Krum. Quiso saber cuál era la razón por la que la estúpida melindrosa se estaba haciendo la estrecha también con su honorable esposo. Tardó días en encontrar la manera de no perderle la pista. Siempre la seguía hasta un bosquecillo a las afueras de Plovdiv y la veía meterse a un claro, pero al llegar allí la perdía. Entendía que allí debía haber alguna especie de casa o cabaña, pero debía estar protegida por el encantamiento Fidelio. Y la esperaba hasta que la veía salir y marcharse a su mansión.

Así, ese acecho se fue volviendo una rutina, hasta que ella y su amante cometieron un gravísimo error.

Salir a visitar otro poblado, a vista y paciencia de cualquier incauto.

Ese día la mujer había subido a un bus y detrás de ella había subido un hombre. él esperó pacientemente a que el vehículo partiera y los siguió por aire con su escoba. Al llegar al poblado, les vio al fin caminar a corta distancia, hasta que se tomaron de las manos.

Y entonces, además de sentirse furioso de envidia, su curiosidad aumentó.

Los siguió, los rodeó, intentando ver bien al castaño que estaba al lado de ella. Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando ese castaño levantó su varita y había cambiado sus cabellos al rojo del fuego.

Al principio, él había quedado paralizado de la impresión. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Era Weasley, el pobretón y traidor a la sangre Weasley… El cazador.

Se había tenido que sujetar de las ramas de un árbol pues había quedado medio aturdido. Era increíble, inconcebible. Ronald Weasley tenía que estar en Azkaban, no en Bulgaria.

El miedo había entrado en él. Si Weasley estaba allí, entonces Potter lo sabía todo, o sabía una buena parte. Pero Weasley no había hecho nada por desbaratar el complot. O al menos nada que él hubiera detectado.

Les pisó los talones al volver a Plovdiv, preguntándose cuanto sabía ya el pelirrojo y porqué no había actuado aún. Pero entendió que los encantos de Briana Krum podían embrutecer al extremo hasta al mismísimo cazador.

Aunque por muy aturdido que estuviera Ron, no entendía el porqué no había estallado en furia aún. Con todo lo que se le había ocultado.

A menos, que todavía no lo supiera todo.

Lo que sí le intrigaba era como Potter y Weasley se habían percatado de la conspiración. Como se habían enterado que el centro de operaciones estaba en Bulgaria, y por último, cómo habían descubierto que Foster era un infiltrado. Él tenía entendido que ese imbécil era la mano derecha de Potter y que le tenía más confianza que a Weasley. Al enterarse de la conspiración le habría informado de inmediato, pero no había sido así. Y le había hecho creer a Foster y a todos que había roto lazos con el cazador y que lo había mandado a Azkaban.

Ese Potter sí que es inteligente- murmuró antes de paladear otro trago- lo planeó todo. Y nosotros caímos redonditos- rió entre dientes.

Porque Zabini sabía que todo era obra de Harry Potter, no de Ronald Weasley, pues el pelirrojo no hubiera tenido una idea de semejante fineza. Este hubiera venido como un gigante retardado y hubiera lanzado crucios a diestra y siniestra, sin pensar y poniéndoles sobre aviso.

Admiraba que se hubiera contenido hasta ahora. Y que solo él le desenmascarara.

Pero había algo más que no llegaba a dimensionar. Weasley no trabajaba. No había le había visto hacer labor alguna, y sin embargo, manejaba una buena cantidad de dinero. Ron era un miserable, no tenía donde caerse muerto, y su empleíto como matón del ministerio no le podía dar esas regalías. Potter si tenía dinero, pero dudaba que se expusiera a darle tantos galeones y dinero muggle sin que Foster lo notara.

En ese engaño participa alguien más. Pero… ¿quién?-

Se terminó su coñac. Tomó la botella y vertió otro poco en la copa. Aun procesaba toda la información que había recopilado. Briana y Ron habían peleado, pues ella ya no había vuelto a su escondido nido de amor, y solo el día de ayer el pelirrojo había llegado cargando a un muchacho que parecía medio muerto. Al verle le había parecido reconocerlo. Lo había visto antes, pero no sabía dónde.

Hasta que le viera esa misma mañana antes de que se desapareciera.

Ese era uno de los reclutas del campo de entrenamiento.

Era el chico que Yaxley tenía entre ceja y ceja.

Weasley, tuviste el cerebrito suficiente como para meter un infiltrado entre nosotros. No eres tan estúpido después de todo-

Aspiró aire con placer. Qué bien se sentía ser el dueño de tantos secretos. Los secretos de Potter, de Weasley, de Foster, de Lestrange, de Krum y de su esposa.

Podía hacer pedazos a cualquiera de ellos.

O a todos.

Y quería vengarse. Todos ellos merecían su inclemencia. Aunque su objetivo más reciente era Krum. Aun le dolía la paliza que le había dado. Quería descubrirlo en alguna falla,y hacerle pagar todo, sus puñetazos, su desprecio, su fanfarronería; y cuando le hiciera caer… ajustaría cuentas con la hermosa Briana.

Pero para eso… debo poner primero fuera de camino a Weasley- saboreó sus labios- A él y a Krum los tengo que destruir al mismo tiempo-

Y se quedó disfrutando del coñac, del fuego tibio del hogar y del grato sabor a venganza… y poder.


	36. El difícil peso de mantener una posición

Hola cazadores:

Y aquí va el primero de los tres capítulos que he escrito simultáneamente para avanzar más rápido con el fic. Estoy con toda la inspiración y quiero conseguir llegar al clímax de la historia lo más pronto posible.

Como siempre pido mil disculpas por la demora, pero ya no habria muchas desde ahora.

Un abrazo grande

Yaem Gy

P.E. les dejo la canción de este capítulo "Stand my ground" de Whitin Temptation.

watch?v=4sCkAvh50Vs

De verdad espero que escuchen las canciones, estas están íntimamente relacionadas con el fic. Ya en mi Facebook dejé otra, que no está incluida en los capítulos, pero que es el vivo grito de Ron en el primer cuarto de la historia.

Capítulo : El difícil peso de mantener una posición.

Yo no creo en esa historia. Es cuento de viejos-

Pues yo crecí escuchando a mi padre contarla-

Lub se cobijaba en las mantas.Aún no podía creer su suerte al salir librado del ataque de Yaxley. Estaba seguro que el puerco inglés lo iba a matar al momento de pisar el campamento.

Pero para su fortuna, Viktor Krum había llegado a primera hora al lugar y no había permitido a Yaxley y a sus secuaces acercarse a él y al resto del batallón.

Ese día, Krum había tomado el mando en el entrenamiento.

Pero, es que es difícil de creer-

Sus compañeros, a su alrededor, parecían más humanos de cómo los había visto desde hacía semanas. tenían la mirada más limpia, algunos hasta sonreían. Sus voces relajaban su inquietud.

Vamos, Carcarow, ni tú te crees esa leyenda.-

¿De qué hablan?- preguntó el muchacho, tratando de relajarse.

De Valko Plamenich, de la leyenda- respondió un compañero desde la altura de su litera- Carcarow jura que eso sí sucedió-

Lub cerró los ojos para recordar la vieja historia que había sido contada de generación en generación por ya más de cuatro siglos. Casi pudo ver a su abuela contarla a él y a sus dos hermanitas en las noches sin luna.

Hace mucho que no la escucho, y hoy no habrá luna ¿por qué no la cuentas, Iván?

Carcarow aclaró su garganta, Lub pudo ver el moretón en el ojo izquierdo, regalo de Yaxley antes de marcharse furibundo del entrenamiento al momento en que Krum lo desautorizó delante de todo el batallón. Verle le recordó la horrenda paliza que Ron le había dado por seguirles, en navidad.

Que lejano y tranquilo parecía ese tiempo. Ahora todo era aterrador.

Apaguen las luces e iluminen con las varitas, para crear ambiente- dijo Iván.

"_**Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, cuando el mago y el muggle convivían en serena armonía en las hermosas tierras de Bulgaria, la pasión prohibida rompió el lazo...**_

Iván hablaba con esa lúgubre voz que siempre usaban los que contaban la historia. Todos, muy atentos, habían hecho un semicírculo a su alrededor. Lub se había sentado en su litera y oía el relato, pero no lo escuchaba. Ya se lo sabía de memoria, además, no quería echarse encima otro horror aparte del que vivía.

El cuento de Valko Plamenich era de los más dolorosos y horribles de toda su tierra.

Sin embargo, le tranquilizaba que Iván estuviera usando su intelecto. De todos los que estaban encerrados en ese infierno con él, era al que más apreciaba.

Aunque a Heath no le gustara la idea.

Luego de varios minutos, ya todos en esa barraca estaban absortos escuchando. Las caras iluminadas por las varitas le daban al ambiente un toque tétrico, que acompañaba muy bien el cuento.

De pronto, un fuerte golpe los hizo saltar a todos. Un hombre se acercó a ellos con la varita encendida, en llama roja y más de alguno quedó aterrado.

¡¿Qué demonios hacen todos despiertos?! ¡Estas no son horas para andar contándose cuentecitos! ¡A sus literas todos!-

Los faroles se encendieron y pudieron ver al capitán de cuadra, quien los miraba furioso. Se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron y sin protestar en lo absoluto, se metieron en sus camas. Lub se tapó entre las mantas, solo dejando los ojos descubiertos. Carcarow se giró en su catre. Solo podía verle la nuca.

Las luces otra vez fueron apagadas, pero esta vez, nadie emitió sonido alguno.

Tendrían que dejar para otro día la culminación de la historia.

Lub rogaba que sus compañeros tuvieran conciencia propia de nuevo para terminarla.

Dos semanas después, en un descanso del entrenamiento, Lub observó por milésima vez el campo. Se había extendido a los largo de las tres colinas colindantes. Habían llegado nuevos reclutas, los cuales, por medio de artilugios, Lestrange había separado del resto del ejército. A estos novatos los había tomado Yaxley y los había llevado a la última colina, la más distante y septentrional ; de seguro para entrenarlos muy lejos de la mirada vigilante de Krum.

Miró al edificio principal. Allí, a través de la ventana, vio a su salvador en acalorado diálogo con Lestrange, dado por la forma en que ambos gesticulaban. Vio entonces a los guardias que estaban posicionados en lugares estratégicos del campo. Era la hora del cambio de estos y el lapsus siempre creaba un leve caos y distracción. Lub esperaba ese momento.

Pendiente de cada movimiento, el joven esperó el momento adecuado. Y justo cuando los hombres cambiaban lugares, los líderes mantenían su discusión y todos los demás estaban lejanos en sus propios mundos… Lub se deslizó.

Se metió entre los árboles, esperó que el hechizo repelente le golpeara el pecho, pero nada sucedió. Apretó la varita, tanto en anhelo de lucha como de aprehensión. Casi se pegó a los troncos y buscó difuminarse con los matorrales. Esta era su oportunidad. Justo ahora que Yaxley estaba lejos y no podía vigilarle.

Cada cierto tiempo miraba por encima de su cabeza. A cada ruido que escuchaba, sus nervios casi colapsaban. A veces caminaba muy rápido entre árbol y árbol, otras gateaba tan veloz como podía. Mientras, el corazón lo tenía a mil por hora.

Ya estaba muy profundo en la montaña, Sentía que había caminado por lo menos una hora. Tenía el presentimiento de que el arma estuviera muy dentro del bosque, pero tenía la esperanza que no fuera tan lejos. Lamentablemente, pronto descubrirían su ausencia.

Su suerte estaba echada. O encontraba el arma ya y salía corriendo a contarle a Heath, o lo atrapaban y lo mataban en el acto.

De pronto, cuando estaba ya próximo a un claro, una fuerza poderosa le empujó lejos. Una sensación de náusea y escalofrió atacó todo su cuerpo, el campo de fuerza al fin se manifestaba. Lub estaba a poca distancia del arma.

Intentó resistir el hechizo, luchó contra sus propias sensaciones, pero tuvo que rendirse. El poder del escudo repelente de magos era demasiado intenso.

Esto no puedo hacerlo solo- se dijo al fin.

Se devolvió por encima de sus pasos, memorizando el camino. A poca distancia de la salida, comprobó que había alboroto en la base.

me buscan- sururró.

Trató de rodear todo el borde norte del campamento, se escabulló en la media luna que cobijaba el bosque, salió por uno de los linderos y corrió como pudo hacia la barraca más próxima, pero…

¡Brand! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!-

Su jefe de escuadrón le había pillado cuando ya estaba por entrar.

Se… señor… yo…-

¡Soldado!-

Lub tragó saliva. Lestrange, Yaxley y Krum veían a paso forzado. El líder de las fuerzas le miraba con fiereza, Krum también le penetraba con una mirada de hielo, pero Yaxley tenía los ojos encendidos.

No se preocupe del soldado, señor- dijo el jefe de escuadrón- yo me ocuparé de él-

Pues, desde hace más de una hora que no lo hacías. No tenías ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba, imbécil-

El tono agresivo en las palabras de Lestrange, apretaron aún más el estómago del joven.

Señor… tengo como expli…-

Ven con nosotros, muchacho- dijo Viktor Krum. Su voz no tenía ni un solo rastro de la amabilidad que había tenido con él hacía un par de días.

¡Camina!- gritó el jefe de escuadrón, pero se notaba intimidado por el inglés.

Lub solo dio tres pasos, luego Yaxley le amarró las manos con un hechizo y le tironeó hasta que todos llegaron a la oficina de Lestrange, en el edificio principal.

Al llegar, el puerco inglés lo lanzó al piso para luego lanzarle un Crucios. Pero Lub no alcanzó a sentirlo. El disparo había sido desviado.

¡No necesitamos la torturra!-

¡No te metas en mis procedimientos! ¡¿ves lo que logras con tu misericordia?! Este chico estaba espiando!-

Yaxley tiene razón, Krum- escuchó a Lestrange- tu interferencia ha provocado esto-

Luboslav levantó la vista. se había golpeado el rostro y ahora su nariz sangraba. Vio como Viktor Krum aferraba férreamente la muñeca de Yaxley. Ambos se miraban con odio. Lestrange les observaba a ambos.

Pero lentamente giró su cabeza para mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

Supo de inmediato que pretendía hacer. tenía que cerrar su mente, pero si lo hacía, quedaría descubierto en el acto. Cerrara o no su pensamiento al mago oscuro, estaba perdido.

Suspiró. Estaba acabado.

Déjenlo hablar. No pueden creer que este chico sea un espía o algo parrecido- dijo entonces Krum.

Un momento, solo dame un momento y sabremos que sucede con el muchacho- le respondió Adolphus

No pensarrás usar…-

¿Por qué no? ya está lista. Y yo al menos tengo mucha curiosidad con el chico- dijo Yaxley.

Viktor se cruzó en el campo de visión de Lestrange. Se interpuso entre el cautivo y sus carceleros y puso un escudo de protección.

Me jurraron que no serría derramada sangre búlgara. Yo he participado en esto con la esperranza que esto se cumpla. ¡Yo interrogaré al prisionerro, pues no confío en ustedes, puercos ingleses!-

No te atrevas a entrometerte esta vez, Krum. he permitido mucho y ya es hora que entiendas que no tienes poder aquí. El muchacho es mío y yo lo interrogaré a mi manera.- Dijo Adolphus- Soy yo quien manda aquí. Y tú obedeces. Sabes que pierdes si no lo haces-

Lub estaba ahora más atento a lo que decían ellos en vez de preocuparse de salvar su vida. Estaba a un paso de saber que ocultaba Krum. Solo necesitaba que Lestrange hablara un poquito más.

Mejor llevemos a este mocoso al bosque. Allí soltará todo- dijo Yaxley, se sobaba las manos.

Tendrán atacarme. Y si me hacen el más mínimo daño, toda Bulgarria se les vendrá encima. Hay muchos que me vierron venir aquí con ustedes. Muchos soldados fieles a mí. Yo interrogaré al muchacho-

Me desafías- masculló el inglés- ¿Quieres conocerme en realidad? Te puedo destruir sin hacerte el menor rasguño. Solo tengo que tomar esto y hacerte añicos-

Lestrange sacó entonces un Medallón extraño con un líquido rojo dentro. Lub vio la mano de Krum temblar.

Si haces algo… te jurro que te matarré con mis propias manos.

Lestrange sonrió.

Piensa bien lo que haces, Krum. Ahora más que nunca debes pensar en los tuyos. porque ya lo sabes ¿verdad? debes estar muy contento-

El tono de ironía en la voz del enemigo y el gesto perplejo en Krum alertó a Lub.

¿Y si ya sabían más de lo que él creía?

¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Viktor

¿En serio? ¿Ella aun no te lo dice?-

Yo… yo tengo una explicación. porr favor… escúchenme- dijo en la voz más alta que pudo. Tenía que desviar la dirección de la conversación.

Los tres le miraron. el joven tragó saliva y enfrentó el peso de atraer todo el peso de la situación sobre sus hombros otra vez. Si salía librado de esta, Heath se las iba a pagar muy caras.

Habla- dijo Lestrange.

Yo… bueno, tenía curriosidad. Siemprre hay hechizos protectorres en el bosque… y hoy… hoy no los había. Yo… quise saber qué había dentrro-

Te dije que era un espía- dijo Yaxley mirando a Lestrange- este patán nos ha estado espiando todo este tiempo-

Krum , aun manteniendo el escudo entre ellos y los ingleses, le enfrentó. Su mirada era dura, más dura que el diamante más poderoso.

Dinos la verrdad-

Es eso… camarrada Krum. Solo tenía curriosidad-

¡¿Hasta donde llegaste?!- preguntó entonces su compatriota con fuego en los ojos.

No tan lejos… había hechizos más adentrro… solo quise saber… no era mi intención hacerr nada malo- dijo, asustado por la expresión de Viktor.

Sigue mintiendo- dijo Yaxley- dejemos que sepa que hay en el bosque. Le gustará-

¡Cállate!- le dijo Krum- Estás hablando de más-

Le jurro… Camarrada… que no sabía que hacía algo malo. solo estaba intrrigado. de verrdad-

Lub miró a Viktor con la mirada más cristalina que pudo emular. Tenía que convencer a Krum para lograr que siguiera protegiéndolo.

Tal vez, te atrevas a mentir a estos cretinos; total, son unos intrusos en nuestra tierra. pero a mí no me debes mentir. Porque en mis manos podría estar tu vida- le dijo éste en búlgaro.

Lub se estremeció con esas palabras. Krum le taladraba con la mirada. Su semblante se había oscurecido. El muchacho lamentaba mentirle, pero era un suicidio decir la verdad.

Y una traición a su amigo Heath.

Le juro que es la verdad. Cometí una falta, pero solo por curioso. Conozco a estos puercos y sé que no debo provocarles. Yo a usted, no le mentiría- le respondió, también en búlgaro.

No hablen en esa lengua endemoniada de ustedes- les reprochó Yaxley- ¡Hablen en inglés!-

Es una verrgüenza hablar sucia tu lengua, imbécil. Cuando un búlgarro se sincerra con otrro, lo hace en la divina lengua de sus padrres. Además, la culpa de todo esto la tienes tú. Dejaste el bosque sin prrotección, sino hubiese sido éste, otro recluta habrría entrrado. Ahorra déjenme con él. A mí no me mentirrá.-

Lestrange levantó una ceja, pero aceptó. Aun así le lanzó una mirada punzante a Krum.

Hablaremos pronto, tú y yo, Búlgaro-

Yaxley protestó, pero su compatriota le sacó del lugar, entonces Viktor cerró la puerta con un hechizo y con otro cerró el lugar para que toda palabra muriera al llegar a los muros. Sacó el escudo y apuntó a Lub.

No te creo una sola palabra- le dijo- pienso lo mismo que Yaxley. Eres un espía- le interpeló en su lengua materna.

Yo…-

Sé que me mientes. me he rodeado de mentirosos por siete largos años. Yo mismo soy uno de ellos, conozco esa mirada-

Lub tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

Ya no intentes engañarme. Es obvio tu actuar. La sombra del secreto está en tu mente. La cerraste de mi Legemancia apenas quedamos solos. Mírame a los ojos. Yo salvé tu vida ya dos veces. Lo mínimo que pido, es sinceridad-

Lub abrió los ojos. Lo miró intensamente. Krum podría tal vez como ellos, un maldito, pero se había portado con él como un grande.

Como ese ser noble del que hablaba su leyenda.

Y el muchacho, al fin, tomando aire, le enfrentó. A un hermano de tierra no se le podía engañar.

Sí, soy un espía-

Nada, no había noticias de Ron. Harry ya estaba pensando lo peor. Se había encerrado en su despacho, analizaba el mapa de Bulgaria una y otra vez. Algo le había pasado a Ron, era todo lo que él comprendía. Pero, ¿por qué aún no se le venían encima?

Era mejor empezar a prevenirse. Ya no podía seguir desdeñando el peligro que tenía tan cerca.

Los golpes en la puerta le quitaron la concentración, cerró el mapa y lo dejó en su cajón.

Adelante-

Buenas tardes, señor.

El auror frente a él, no le miraba, tenía la vista fija en un punto inexistente en el muro. Los brazos fuertemente apretados en los costados y el mentón muy en alto. Harry cerró la puerta con la varita y se levantó para atenderle.

Seamus, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo-

Prefiero mantener las distancias, señor. He aprendido que hay que respetar los escalafones-

Yo pensé que éramos amigos-

Con todo respeto, señor, con Weasley nos demostró a todos que transgredir los formalismos y hacer amistad con usted, puede llevarnos a Azkaban, señor-

Harry le miró con tristeza, Finnigan no se movió un centímetro de su posición.

Por favor, no me trates así. Ya tengo demasiado con que todos me crean un enemigo-

Yo solo lo trato como un subalterno a un superior, señor-

Finnigan, vuelve a decirme Señor y te mandaré de cabeza a Azkaban-

Seamu entonces le miró, pero no dijo palabra alguna. Seguía manteniendo los brazos en los costados.

Toma asiento, bueno, si es que puedes liberarte de esa posición tan rígida-

El auror se sentó, Harry se dirigió a una mesa y vertió en un par de vasos un poco de refresco. Los llevó al escritorio y dejó uno frente a Finnigan para luego sentarse. Su visita no tocó el vaso, seguía manteniendo la fría distancia.

Bien- el jefe de aurores bebió un sorbo- veo que no cambiarás tu actitud- suspiró- . Entonces hablaremos de la manera en la que quieres. Tengo una misión para usted, auror Finnigan-

Deme la orden, se… señor-

Harry movió la cabeza negativamente.

Te voy a encomendar una misión que para mí es de suma importancia. Algo que para mí es vital-

Seamus le miró un poco tenso.

Quiero que vigiles a mi esposa-

El Auror ahora tenía una mirada perpleja. Potter notó que la barrera que se mantenía entre ambos empezaba a declinar.

¿Qué clase de misión es esa?- preguntó ofuscado Finnigan.

No creas que quiero que la vigiles porque este desconfiando de ella. No. Me expresé mal. Seamus, necesito que protejas a Ginny. Que estés atento a cualquier cosa o persona que se acerque a mi mujer y a mi bebé. Pero esta misión es secreta, nadie puede saberla, y cuando me refiero a nadie, quiero decir que ni Foster debe darse por enterado. Ni otro auror por muy amigo que sea, ni nadie.-

¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Ahora Seamus estaba alarmado.- ¿esto tiene algo que ver con el asesinato de Ferras?-

Sí, calma, no me preguntes nada más. Esto es tan grande que me es imposible decirte todo. Necesito que cuides de Ginny, de mi hijo. Probablemente yo tenga que viajar fuera de Inglaterra a averiguar el paradero de… un agente que cumple una arriesgada misión y con el cual he perdido contacto. Estamos en estado de alerta, es lo único que puedo decirte-

Harry, digo, Se…-

Oh, vamos, te estoy confiando la vida de la mujer que amo. Deja de comportarte como un idiota-

Esta bien- dijo Seamus,hizo una pausa y luego de hurgar en los verdes ojos de su superior, continuó- es grave, tienes la misma mirada rara que cuando nos acechaba el Innombrable-

Sí… es grave-

Seamus farfulló mirando la madera del escritorio, había palidecido, un millón de recuerdos funestos se dibujaron en los gestos de su rostro. Se tomaba las manos como si buscara una autoprotección.

¿Él volvió?-

¿Quién?-

El innombrable-

No, es otro el peligro. Pero no menos terrible. Y desea la destrucción de todos, especialmente la mía. No me importaría enfrentarlo solo, pero esta vez tengo mucho más que perder. Tengo una mujer de la cual estoy locamente enamorado, tengo un hijo maravilloso y otro que aún no tiene la oportunidad de conocer la vida. Tengo una familia, tengo amigos… Y yo quiero a mis amigos, Seamus. Más de los que todos ustedes piensan-

Entonces… libera a Ron. Si la cosa está tan fea como dices, sácalo de Azkaban. Nadie como él podría cuidar a Ginny y al bebé. Sabes que todos los mortífagos le tienen terror, no se atreverían a estar ni a mil kilómetros de tu familia si saben que El cazador la protege. Harry, ni la brisa podría tocar a Ginny si Ron está cuidándola-

Lo sé- contestó el otro suspirando y mirando al cielo en busca de ayuda- , pero no puedo, Seamus. De verdad, no puedo-

Es tu mejor amigo, tu cuñado, se podría decir que hasta tu hermano. Lo has tenido por meses en esa prisión del demonio y ni siquiera has ido a verlo. Ron es tu mejor arma contra lo que nos acecha pero lo anulas, aún sabiendo que él no permitiría que nada lastimara a su familia. No puedo entender tu concepto de la amistad- Finnigan se levantó y se cuadró ante su superior. Volvía a ser el oficial distante que solo venía a recibir órdenes.- Empezaré hoy mismo con la misión.¿puedo retirarme, señor?-

El elegido, desilusionado del actuar de su antiguo amigo, pero consciente de sus razones, también se levantó. Se cuadró ante él y le permitió la retirada. Seamus se volteó antes de salir por completo y le lanzó una agria mirada de reproche.

Luego, la puerta se cerró.

Harry se dejó caer en el asiento. Ya estaba agotado de tanto rechazo. Agotado de no poder dar explicaciones, agotado de callar tantos secretos. Sentía que todo el peso del mundo caía sobre él. Ya casi no lo soportaba.

Al menos le tranquilizaba que Seamus cuidara de Ginny, le conocía bien. El hombre era algo desordenado, pero se había convertido en un buen elemento. Además, sabía que cumpliría cabalmente con mantener el secreto. Sobretodo porque a Finnigan, como a Ron, nunca le gustó mucho Foster, especialmente ahora que sentía que había desplazado al cazador en los aprecios de Harry.

Bueno, ahora tendré que ir a ver al Ministro y comunicarle mi decisión. Espero me ayude a camuflar mi viaje a Bulgaria… y espero que Ron aún esté vivo allá-

Afuera, Seamus acomodaba su cosas en su casillero. Ahora que tendría una misión en terreno, debía preparar su equipamiento. Imaginaba que ni la propia señora Potter estaba enterada de que tenía escolta.

¿Qué haces, Finnigan?-

Sin mirarle, Seamus contestó, aun moviendo cosas.

Hago limpieza-

¿Para qué te citó Potter en su despacho?

¿Para que lo quieres saber?

Foster endureció el semblante. Pero mantuvo su actitud relajada.

bueno, es raro que cite gente en su despacho…-

¿Qué? ¿temes que te quite el favoritismo que tienes ante él? - ironizó Seamus- Bueno, yo le conozco desde hace años, somos amigos, no sería extraño que luego de pensar mucho quisiera rodearse de amigos de verdad y no de aparecidos-

¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué Potter te querría cerca y a mí lejos?

Andrew, por favor- dijo Seamus tratando de enmendar el posible error- ¿por qué te urges tanto? ¿hay algo que sabes y que no has dicho? Harry me citó para reprocharme por mi mal desempeño de ultimamente. No soy como tú, claro, tan fastidiosamente perfecto.

Nunca vas a perdonarme que sea el brazo derecho de Potter y su hombre de mayor confianza, ¿cierto? Yo solo hago mi trabajo y lo hago de la mejor manera-

Sí, sí, sigue lamiendo las botas de Harry. Pero te recomiendo que no seas su amigo. A esos los encierra en Azkaban y a otros, como yo, nos multa y nos suspende.

Así que te suspendió. vaya, no me lo había comunicado-

No sabía que eras su novio y que tenía que decirte todo lo que hace. Bien lo has hecho, Foster. A este paso, en poco tiempo serás el nuevo Jefe de aurores. Pero ninguno de nosotros te ofrecerá lealtad genuina. No tragamos a advenedizos-

Seamus cerró de un portazo el casillero, tomó su morral y se giró sin siquiera hacer un gesto de despedida. Pero Foster le agarró del brazo.

Tú lealtad está con Weasley, ¿verdad? prefieres a ese loco despiadado que a alguien correcto como yo. Te hubiera gustado que el que estuviera en mi lugar fuera él. Pues, que lástima que eso no sea así. Potter comprendió que los malos elementos sólo entorpecen nuestro trabajo. Sacó a esa bestia y ahora te suspende a ti. Al fin decidió hacer limpieza-

Seamus sonrió y tiró de su brazo, liberándose de Foster.

El que nunca va a poder estar en los zapatos de "esa bestia", eres tú. Eres solo un pelele que lo envidia. Se te nota en la cara. Y sí, le soy leal a él. Tendrás que sacarme del escuadrón de aurores cuando asciendas. Pero hasta que eso pase, me tendrás que aguantar. Nos vemos, trepador-

Andrew rechinó los dientes de la pura rabia. Estaba completamente consciente que todos aquellos que eran cercanos a Potter serían estorbos en sus planes. El hecho que varios de los aurores habían sido compañeros de estudios de Harry, y que además, muchos de ellos habían peleado con él en la segunda guerra mágica, los había llevado a construir fuertes lazos de camaradería. Finnigan, Thomas, Mclaggen, y Weasley especialmente, eran como un círculo de hierro que darían la vida por el salvador.

Miró a su alrededor, varios de los Aurores que estaban en el Departamento lo miraban recelosos. Nadie le quería allí. Aunque fuera el más correcto y disciplinado de todos. Él había venido de la nada, hijo de un probable Mortífago servidor del Innombrable, había escalado posiciones en forma vertiginosa y alarmante y era, para desdicha de todos, el segundo a bordo, casi el jefe supremo, de no ser porque Potter aún se mantenía en su puesto.

Si quería a Potter vulnerable en todos los sentidos, tenía que eliminar también a esos que le eran fieles. Por lo menos Weasley estaba fuera de juego, quedaban los otros.

Levantó una ceja a modo de desafío, nadie continuó mirándolo. Se acomodó la ropa y el cabello, luego se dirigió al despacho principal.

¿Quién?-

Yo, Harry, Andrew-

El silencio llenó el otro lado de la puerta. Luego de varios segundos, ésta se abrió.

Adelante, pasa, toma asiento-

Perdona que te moleste pero…- miró dos vasos con refresco sobre el escritorio con suspicacia- … vi salir a Finnigan…-

Sí, lo mandé llamar-

Le tienes mucho aprecio, ¿cierto? es obvio, peleó a tu lado-

Le tengo cariño, sí, aunque él parece no interesarle-

¿Qué te llevó a citarlo aquí? no parecía muy contento al salir-

Potter se tomaba su tiempo para responder.

¿No puedo citar a nadie a mi despacho, Foster?-

No dije eso, solo que Finnigan parecía tener cara de pocos amigos-

Le regañé, has visto que su desempeño no ha sido óptimo, y ahora con lo de Ferras, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos.

Pero, ¿qué hizo para que decidieras suspenderle?-

¿Suspen..? sí, lo suspendí porque… me trató mal-

Andrew pestañeó intrigado. pero luego volvió su mirada a esos dos vasos con refresco.

Lo que pasa, Andrew, es que Seamus no me perdona el hecho de tener a Ron en prisión. Se alzó en recriminaciones y no tengo porque tolerarlas. Ha confundido su trabajo con la camaradería. Tú sabes que esas cosas no deben mezclarse. Yo demoré mucho en entenderlo. En verdad, eres el único con quien puedo hablar y que no me grita a la cara que soy un pésimo amigo.

Bueno, yo soy tu amigo, Harry. Sé cuánto te dolió meter a Weasley en Azkaban, y he visto como te han tratado desde entonces. Pero te comprendo. Es más, como colega, creo que era lo mejor que pudiste hacer, pero...- Andrew se acomodó en la silla, poniendo la espalda muy recta- como amigo, también pienso que tal vez te extra limitaste. Weasley se comportó en forma incontrolable, pero ya sabemos que es parte de su naturaleza. No creo que su actitud cambie al salir de prisión. y nos es más útil afuera que dentro de Azkaban. Quizás ya sea hora de apelar al fallo del tribunal y dejarlo libre. Digo, con todo lo que está pasando…-

Harry levantó una ceja ante esas palabras y sus ojos lanzaron un brillo extraño. Andrew percibió tensión. La misma que sentía con su superior desde hacía meses.

¿Descalificas mi proceder?

No, por supuesto que no. Solo me pongo en el lugar del amigo. Por eso mismo y entendiendo lo mal que lo has pasado y tu profundo cariño a… Weasley, siento que ya es hora de que hagan las pases. Que Ron salga ya de esa condenada prisión.

Foster mantuvo una pose lo más serena posible, apelaba a la vieja hermandad entre Potter y Weasley para por fin liberar al pelirrojo y dejarlo desprotegido y vulnerable.

El jefe de Aurores acomodó sus lentes y bebió un sorbo del vaso que estaba a su lado. Luego empezó a mirarse la manga de la túnica, como si buscara alguna mancha o imperfección. Foster permanecía atento, esperando una respuesta, pero esta no llegaba, Potter se tomaba todo su tiempo.

No quiero incomodarte claro- continuó al ver que Harry no hablaba- Solo era una idea. Pero si consideras que Ron está mejor en prisión, no refutare su decisión.

La decisión no es mía, Andrew. Es del tribunal. Y yo respeto eso-

Claro, claro-

El aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Potter seguía distrayendo su atención a otras cosas, documentos, plumas, a hurgar en su cajón o a mirar por la ventana, pero a Foster le ignoraba en forma ya descarada.

Yo a lo único que apelo es que me tengas más confianza. Ahora que estamos en alerta por la sospechosa reaparición de Zabini, quisiera que contaras conmigo para lo que sea. Puedo ser parte de tu escolta personal, o proteger a tu familia… tal vez, trasladar a tu esposa a lugar seguro. ¿A la casa de sus padres, quizás?-

Fue entonces que atrajo toda la atención. Harry le lanzó una mirada dura, hostil. Andrew casi pudo percibir que él temblaba, como controlándose. Los labios se le pusieron blancos, pues los había mordido por dentro. Foster contestó con suspicacia. Su mirada era un taladro intentando internarse en las profundidades.

Pero entonces, Potter suavizó la suya.

Muchas gracias. Te estaré muy agradecido siempre por tu preocupación. Tendré muy presente tu ofrecimiento. Quizás te pida una pequeña escolta para cuidar de mi mujer y de mi hijo. Pero ahora lo que nos concentra es obtener pistas sobre Zabini. Temo un nuevo ataque. Quiero que redobles la vigilancia-

Ya me encargue de eso. tengo cubiertos los cuatro frentes. Además, las investigaciones han prosperado. Tengo casi la certeza de que daremos con el culpable en cualquier momento-

Que bien, Andrew. Como siempre, eres el más eficiente de todos mis elementos. Espero que tus certezas sean ciertas. Ahora- Harry se levantó de su silla y extendió la mano. Foster lo imitó. - , debo pedirte disculpas, pero debo ir a casa. Me ha llegado una lechuza del medimago y quiere que nos reunamos con Ginny, para darme un recuento de su estado.-

Espero sean buenas noticias. Bien, iré a atender la investigación. Nos vemos más tarde-

Salió del despacho, pero la sensación de sospecha aumentaba a cada paso. Algo no estaba bien. La actitud de Harry le intrigaba. Estaba seguro que Potter había luchado por no golpearle.

Voy a vigilarte mejor. Seré tu sombra. Sea lo que sea que estés ocultando. Lo averiguaré-

Krum lo contempló, pero ya no halló mentira en sus pupilas.

El primer ministro te mandó a averiguar sobre el arma, ¿cierto? Te infiltraste y les has estado informando los movimientos de Lestrange y de los demás ingleses.- entonces susurró para sí- Demonios-

El muchacho parpadeó. ¿qué le decía? ¿convenía mentirle otra vez y corroborar su afirmación o era peor?

¿Desde hace cuánto que estás infiltrado?-

Desde hace más de tres meses.-

¿Cuáles son tus órdenes precisas?-

Investigar el campo de entrenamiento. Encontrar el arma, saber de qué se trata y acudir a mi superior para informarle-

¿Qué edad tienes?-

casi veintiuno, señor-

Merlín- susurró Krum.

El ex jugador de Quidditch se alejó del joven y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Se llevó la mano a la frente. Su gesto era compungido.

No entiendo- dijo- ¿Cómo pueden poner en semejante peligro a un muchacho tan joven y sin experiencia? Eres un niño, no mediste el grado de riesgo. El primer ministro y sus capitanes has cometido un gravísimo error.-

No me subestime, señor- dijo el joven, ahora herido en su ego- he estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para descubrir muchas cosas. Engañar... He aprendido mucho. He rastreado a verdaderos lobos y sabuesos. Cometí un error, sí. pero ya no soportaba más este infierno. Mi meta es terminar mi misión. Derribar al enemigo-

Si es verdad lo que dices, ya debes saber cual es el calibre del enemigo. Y no es solo uno.-

¿Va a delatarme?-

Viktor fijó sus negros ojos en él. Sonrió con ironía.

Si te delato, serán nuestros compatriotas quienes me pongan la soga al cuello. Ay, muchacho, ambos estamos metidos en un tremendo lío. No puedo decirles a los ingleses quien eres, pero tampoco puedo permitir que el primer ministro siga cometiendo errores. Yo soy el único que debe arriesgar la vida por mi gente. No otros-

¿Por qué lo hace, señor? Sé que usted no es como esos ingleses mal nacidos. Yo… todos nosotros vemos en usted a otro tipo de hombre. Uno noble, sensato. No tiene el alma podrida como ellos. ¿Qué poder tiene Lestrange contra usted como para tenerlo en su sucia mano?

La angustia y la desesperación asomaron de la mano en los ojos de Viktor. Sus pupilas tiritaron. Luego clausuró la negra laguna de su mirada al muchacho con párpados gruesos, cuyos bordes ahora se humedecían. Se llevó los dedos pulgar, índice y medio de la mano izquierda al rostro y apretó con ellos los ojos y la nariz.

Lub supo que había quebrado a Krum.

Se levantó y se apoyó sobre el escritorio de madera que coronaba el despacho. Lub casi podía ver el peso terrible de una montaña caer sobre los hombros anchos del caudillo. Parecía que Krum apenas podía sostenerlo.

Alguna vez fui noble, tal vez, pero sensato… no. Si hubiese sido sensato, muchas cosas jamás hubieran sucedido. Y mi alma… la vendí al demonio.

Tal vez… yo pueda ayudarlo, señor. Dígame que lo ata a los pies de ese puerco y yo le ayudo cortar la cadena. Enmendar los errores…-

¿Tú?- rió bajito el ex buscador. se giró y observó al pobre chico, quien aún sangraba por la nariz- Mira como estás. Esposado, herido, prisionero. ¿Cómo pretendes ayudarme si no tienes como salvarte a ti mismo?

Solo confíe en mí. Yo podría ayudarlo tanto. Darle ayuda de dónde ni siquiera lo imagina-

¿Qué ayuda? No, Brand. Sé que intentas hacer. Pero no sacarás de mí, información alguna para dársela al primer ministro. Ni él, ni tú, ni nadie puede ayudarme.

Pero señor…-

Viktor levantó la mano para callarle.

Lo que debe preocuparte es salir entero y vivo de esta situación. Yaxley no demora en tenderte una trampa. Lestrange ya no olvidará tu nombre. Y yo no sé por cuánto tiempo más podré protegerte. Ya estás en grave evidencia. Y si continúas con tu misión… no podré hacer nada más por ti. No sigas con esto-

No puedo, señor. Es mi misión. Nunca me he sentido tan útil para mi patria como ahora. No voy a abandon…-

¡Ya basta! ¡¿Aún no comprendes que estás a un paso de la muerte?! ¡Termina con esto ahora mismo! ¡Dile al primer ministro que simplemente es imposible obtener información!-

Mi superior no va a aceptar eso como respuesta- dijo el joven con un triste tono de desconsuelo.- Y yo no quiero defraudarlo. No puedo defraudarlo-

Van a matarte, muchacho- dijo entonces Krum acercándose a Lub y tomándolo de los hombros- Ya están matando búlgaros muggles. No demoran en matar a los magos también. Ya entendí que Lestrange o me cumplirá el juramento que me hizo. Y si se va a derramar sangre mágica búlgara, solo puede ser la mía. Yo abrí este infierno, Solo a mí me debe tocar el castigo-

Pero…-

Entiendo tu posición. Llegar con las manos vacías ante un déspota, es un suicidio. Sobre todo uno tan despreciable como el ministro. Él y su estúpida idea de la pureza de sangre y el predominio búlgaro.

Señor… ¿usted sabe del Manifiesto? ¿de lo que el primer ministro planea hacerle a los ingleses una vez les invadamos? ¿está de acuerdo con ello?-

Había hablado de más, pero Lub ya no creía que Krum fuera un despiadado como los demás del ministerio. Hasta ese momento se había puesto como escudo humano para protegerle, y no tenía el mismo pensamiento que el primer ministro y los demás sangre pura de Bulgaria.

¿Qué sabes en realidad?- preguntó el aludido con un asomo de asombro e inquietud.

No puedo hablar más. No sé cuánto sabe usted-

Será mejor que me digas lo que sabes… ¡Habla ya-

Al abrir la puerta, Krum presentaba un aspecto devastador. llevaba a Lub del brazo derecho, ya sin esposas. El muchacho se mostraba nervioso y no levantó nunca la mirada.

¿Y? ¿Qué te confesó este chico en "su sagrada legua"?- irónizó Yaxley.

Nada. Le hice Legemancia y dice la verdad. Solo es un estúpido muchacho con mucha ya no lo harrá más. Ha aprrendido la lección-

Aún no aprende, pero yo me encargaré de ello- volvió a hablar el inglés.

No harrás nada. Yo ya le impuse un castigo.-

El chico tiene que aprender de la mejor manera- intervino Lestrange- Yaxley le dará un escarmiento que no olvidará jamás-

Krum se adelantó, dejando al chico casi tirado en el camino. Entonces topó a Lestrange de la solapa de la túnica y apretó muy fuerte.

El chico es mío. Tú haz lo que quierrás con tus soldados, pero este es búlgaro y nadie más que yo tiene poderr sobrre él- Dijo Viktor mostrando los dientes.

No...- Rodolphus tiró de las manos de Krum para deshacerse del agarre- colmes mi paciencia. Recuerda que el único con poder aquí soy yo.- su semblante había sido ruín, pero lo suavizó- Pero te daré en el gusto solo para que veas que soy benevolente. Eres mi hombre fuerte y no quiero que te sientas menospreciado.-

Pero, Lestrange…-

No le harás nada al chico, Yaxley, por ahora-

Krum empujó a Lub hasta sacarlo del edificio, le miró a los ojos y le dijo que se marchara. el joven agachó la cabeza y partió raudo. Viktor se devolvió y enfrentó a los ingleses quienes le esperaban en el despacho.

Dicen tenerr todo bajo contrrol, perro han cometido demasiadas estupideces. Lo prrimero es tener esa arrma en este mismo campo. Segundo, descuidarr la vigilancia. Terrcero, están usando magia negrra con el regimiento. Cuando menos los esperren, toda Bulgarria se les vendrrá encima, y yo no harré nada por salvarrles-

Ay, Krum- dijo Lestrange- tú harás eso y mucho más por mí.-

El búlgaro apretó los puños. Se sentía atado con una cadena enorme, que le atenazaba por el cuello.

Ya de noche, cuando la tropa se acomodaba en sus literas, Lub no podía dejar de pensar, de intentar descifrar cual era la razón por la cual Krum estaba a merced de los ingleses. Tenía que salir del campamento y contarle a Heath todo. Tenía que decirle que Viktor Krum estaba apoyando la invasión en contra de su voluntad.

Brand, sal afuera-

Lub levantó la cabeza, su sargento le hablaba desde el umbral de la puerta. Respiró profundamente.

Sin decir palabra, caminó hasta donde se le indicara. Luego de estar como a cuarenta metros de las barracas, alguien le agarró del cuello y le apuntó con una varita en la sien.

No siempre Krum podrá hacer de tu niñera. De noche siempre se va a su casa. Y bueno… los accidentes a veces pasan. A mí no me puedes meter el dedo en la boca con esa carita de yo no fui. Te voy a atrapar y cuando lo haga… habrá deseado no haber nacido nunca-

Lo siguiente que Lub sintió fue que le empujaban al suelo para lanzarle un crucio. Después, una lluvia de patadas le llegaron de todos lados. Al final, Yaxley le tiró un frasco con un líquido dentro.

Tómatelo todo. No quiero ver mañana un solo rasguño. Y pobre de ti que Krum se entere de eso, porque la siguiente paliza será peor-

Temblando, el joven bebió hasta la última gota. Yaxley le dejó abandonado entonces y Lub se fue a su barraca casi a rastras.

Heath… por favor… no te olvides de mí- gimió, desesperado.

Apretó las manos contra la madera. Luego, dio de golpes al escritorio con toda su fuerza. Sus nudillos sangraron. Estaba irascible. El vaso con refresco a su lado pagó las consecuencias.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan infame? ¿Cómo puedes llamarte mi amigo? Ofrecerme proteger a Ginny. Maldito mentiroso.-

Caminó hasta una repisa y de allí sacó una ó algunas gotitas en las magulladuras y éstas empezaron a desaparecer. Luego, reparó el vaso con la varita.

Se sentía impotente.

Ya no podía controlarse más. Ya no soportaba la presencia de ese traidor. Solo deseaba estrangularlo.

Ese teatro que montaba ya casi no le salía. Su repulsión a Foster ya no la podía disimular. Estaba furioso. Y esto en algún momento se le vendría en contra. Y la farsa se desmoronaría.

Guardó sus cosas, el mapa de Bulgaria lo metió en su monedero que colgaba al cuello. Revisó todos sus cajones para no dejar pista alguna. Luego salió del despacho y caminó por el Departamento de Aurores. Todos le saludaban con algo de aprehensión. ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Salió del lugar y se dirigió a una chimenea. Esta lo llevó directamente a su casa. Y al llegar, se puso su capa de invisibilidad. Luego se desapareció.

Se apareció junto a unas casas, al norte de Londres. Siguió caminando bajo la capa y llegó a una puerta. Golpeó y esperó. Un hombre alto, de rizos muy negros y ojos de carbón salió y él entonces mostró sólo parte de su rostro.

¿Podemos hablar?-

El hombre se sorprendió, pero le izo pasar de inmediato, luego miró a todos lados antes de cerrar. diligente, ofreció a Harry asiento y algún refrigerio, pero éste lo rechazó con amabilidad.

¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?- preguntó sentándose.

Persona que viniera a importunarte en tu casa. Sé que tienes el día libre, pero lo que quiero pedirte me es muy urgente.-

Pues, soy todo oídos.

Dean…- dijo el elegido con seriedad- hace un rato hice una petición algo parecida a otra persona, pero de forma muy imprudente. Olvidé que estoy constantemente vigilado y que cada movimiento que hago es conocido. Es por eso que vine aquí tomando todas las precauciones. No tengo mucho tiempo, pues me esperan. Quiero pedirte algo muy importante-

Solo dilo, Harry-

Quiero que vigiles a Foster-

Dean Thomas quedó paralizado, perplejo. No emitió siquiera un sonido. Solo pestañeó un par de veces.

¿Dean?-

¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

No. Solo obedecer. Por supuesto esta es una misión secreta, ni Seamus se debe enterar. Quiero que no le pierdas pisada, que averigües con quien habla, a donde va, que hace. Quiero que seas su sombra día y noche. Y ante cualquier cosa, me avises de inmediato.-

¿Alguien más lo vigila?-

No, solo tú.

Pero dijiste que a otro le encomendaste una misión parecida.-

Sí, pero ese otro debe cuidar…- y entonces Harry se incomodó, pero continuó- a mi esposa-

Dean lo miró profundamente. Luego aspiró una bocanada de aire.

¿Ella está en peligro?

ella, mis hijos… todos nosotros-

Yo podría cuidarla mejor que nadie; y lo sabes muy bien-

Lo tengo muy claro, pero te necesito con la mente fría. Los sentimientos nos nublan la conciencia y ahora ni tú ni yo podemos cometer errores-

Bien. Cumpliré lo que me ordenas, pero necesito que me asegures que a ella no le va a pasar nada. Que la alejarás del peligro- Dean se levantó y Harry lo siguió.- empezaré de inmediato.-

Te compensaré el día-

A mí lo único que me importa es que Ginny esté a salvo; que su escolta la cuide mejor que tú y yo juntos.-

Se cubrió con la capa y volvió a su casa. Allí le esperaban Ginny y el medimago. El embarazo iba viento en popa,aunque los estudios dijeran lo contrario. La pelirroja se había vuelto una experta en alterar documentación.

Ella se dedicó a hornear un pastel. Completamente indiferente. Harry se dedicó a contemplarla por el resquicio de la puerta. No quería alarmarla con respecto a que Seamus la cuidaría. Quería verla así. serena, aunque sabía que por dentro estaba muy inquieta.

Se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que alguien la protegería por él. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar la intranquilidad en que había dejado a Dean. Harry tenía pleno conocimiento del amor que éste sentía por la pelirroja. Un amor que había sobrevivido a las vicisitudes de la adolescencia. Solo un par de días antes de su boda, Dean se había presentado ante él para asegurarse de que ella sería amada y cuidada como se lo merecía. Le había confesado que sus sentimientos permanecían y que quería saber si Harry era consciente de la maravillosa mujer que se llevaba.

El elegido valoró siempre esa franqueza.

Ahora pensaba que había elegido mal. tal vez Seamus era el que debía vigilar a Foster y Dean el encargado de proteger a Ginny. Éste tenía razón, nadie más que él podría cuidarla mejor.

Pero sabía que el corazón delataba y traicionaba. Él mismo estaba perdiendo el control al sentir amenazada a la mujer de su vida.

la sangre debía estar fría, era lo mejor para los tres.

¿Qué tormento te persigue ahora?-

Despertó del trance. Ginny le observaba desde la puerta.

Nada. Debo irme-

Se encaminó a la salida. Tenía que ir a hablar con el ministro. Pero una mano lo tomó del codo.

Quiero saber de Ron-

Harry la miró.

Yo también. No ha dado noticias.- tomó la mano que lo sostenía con la suya, temiendo que ella la retirara con brusquedad, pero eso no sucedió- Ginny, voy a ir a buscarlo-

Entonces, las cosas están más mal de lo que pensé-

Quiero que te vayas a la Madriguera. Yo inventaré cualquier excusa con Kinsley. Lo mejor para ti y el bebé…-

Si me voy, Foster se pondrá en alerta-

No puedes quedarte sola-

Puedo defenderme.-

Te lo suplico.

Ve con el ministro. Esta noche me dices en que quedaron-

La mujer se giró y continuó con su trabajo. No hubo un solo gesto dulce de despedida. Ni una sola palabra.

La tristeza llenaba su alma al momento de marcharse. Ella mantenía su posición y no la cambiaría por nada. Harry también debía mantener la suya.

Y sentir que el peso de sus decisiones le aplastaban contra el suelo.


	37. Amarle

Buenas noches, mis lectores:

¿Pueden creer que tengo ya el nuevo capítulo? esto es algo que no sucedía hace años. Pero sí, antes de seis meses ha salido capítulo de "El cazador" reciencito del horno.

Y espero que les guste mucho.

Quiero mandar los saludos a todos los que siguen leyendo. Quiero agradecer a mi querido Tuc por sus análisis de personajes tan entretenidos y que sigo esperando con ansias. ya llevamos a Draco, Nott y Zabini. Pero yo quiero también un análisis de Foster , Lestrange, Krum, Ron… etc. jejje

Para el final, quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños a mi amiga Love Dreamer, que ha esperado toda la tarde a que termine su regalo de cumpleaños. jejjee espero te guste, loca querida.

Y bueno, es hora de leer.

Saludos

Yaem (enamorada y herida) Gy.

P.E. Les dejo la canción. All I Need - Within Temptation.

watch?v=iJEpmFjfIRY

_**Capítulo 37 : Amarle**_

"_Susan, no termines mi paciencia. No quiero hijos y punto. Si tú los quieres, la puerta está abierta. No voy a coartar tu deseo. Pero no intentes obligarme a algo que no quiero"-_

Acariciaba su vientre amplio. Unas lágrimas bañaban su cara. Era la millonésima vez que lloraba recordando las crudas palabras de Ron. Sollozó y se tapó los ojos con la mano libre.

Allí estaba, acostada, delicada, luchando por mantener en su vientre al hijo del hombre que amaba. Pero también estaba aterrada de su reacción, de lo que él hiciera cuando la enfrentase.

Porque si algo había conocido Susan en los tres años que había vivido al lado de Ron, era que él no perdonaba.

Pero ¿era una traición desear ser madre de su hijo y hacer lo que fuera por conseguirlo?

Siempre le había gustado, desde que estudiaban en Hogwarts le había divertido la forma distraída del pelirrojo, su humor, sus ojos y su linda sonrisa. Claro, en ese entonces solo asumía que le gustaba, porque era muy niña y no sabía bien lo que era amar. Además, sabía que con Granger no podía pelear. Cualquier batalla estaba perdida.

Lo presenciado al ver la fea derrota de Lavender.

Y en ese tiempo lo dejó pasar. Se dedicó a sus cosas, a conocer a otras personas. Luego, la guerra lo abarcó todo y ya no tenía tiempo en pensar en amor. Sólo se sabía muy asustada y lo único que quería que ella y su familia sobrevivieran al horror.

Pero la noche de la gran batalla, en la cual había participado a pesar de todos sus miedos, Susan sintió que su corazón se destrozaba. Había visto a su amor platónico desgarrado por el dolor. Le había visto enloquecido, desesperado.

Roto… completamente roto.

Y ella, como varios otros, se había acercado a darle cariño y consuelo.

Había estado atenta, como amiga al principio, de la salud física y mental de su antiguo compañero de colegio. Desde prudente distancia observaba, ya que había sido testigo de como el simpático Ron que ella había conocido, se estaba transformando en un ser atormentado, ahora irascible, ahora incontrolable.

El Ron que a ella tanto le gustara en el pasado, se desvanecía. El hombre que maduraba en el cuerpo del pelirrojo era otro. Y eso a ella le había afectado demasiado.

Sabiendo que su apoyo podría ser rechazado, había preferido mantenerse en la sombra. Esperando un momento en que el demonio que desgarraba el alma de Ron le permitiera un respiro. Y así, poco a poco, con una paciencia increíble, Susan se acercaba pasito a pasito.

Por supuesto, su intención inicial era muy pura y transparente. Era una amiga en pos de ayudar a un viejo amigo. Sin intenciones ocultas, sin esperara recompensas extras. Había intentado ocupar el espacio de Hermione en el Instituto de Aurores, estudiando codo a codo con Harry y Ron. Se sabía una usurpadora, ambos muchachos, tal vez sin intención, se lo habían dejado claro más de una vez. Pero era sobre todo Ron el que rechazaba más el hecho que ella quisiera ser Hermione.

Y Susan tuvo que aceptar que no debía pretender ser quien no era.

Los años de estudios fueron arduos. Pero lo que a ella le impactó, fue el cambio rotundo de ese Ron flojo y apático a una máquina que buscaba aprender a toda costa. Ron había manifestado un hambre insana por perfeccionarse, por entrenarse, por pulirse a toda costa. Parecía que el joven estaba obsesionado por ser Auror a como fuera lugar. Y era en las clases de lucha en donde descargaba ese veneno que rezumaba en sus venas.

Para cuando se titularan (A Ron lo habían titulado a la fuerza sólo por deferencia a Harry, pues el pelirrojo parecía un monstruo y no un auror), Susan había visto por sus propios ojos que de ese chico divertido ya no quedaba nada. Pero también, había descubierto que sus propios sentimientos también habían cambiado. Se había enamorado perdidamente de ese monstruo.

Había sufrido y para su propio pesar, amado la metamorfosis de él. Ella había contemplado como su mirada se oscurecía, como su voz se tornaba áspera, como su cuerpo se volvía de acero. Y como una bestia horrorosa había tomado posesión de todo en él, devorando su paz, su alegría, su esperanza.

Cuantas veces se había quedado despierta en la noche, llorando en la desesperación de no saber cómo ayudarle a salir del infierno que él mismo se había creado. Sabiendo también que Ron no deseaba escapar de ese infierno.

Y en ese instante había callado. él hubiese tomado su amor y lo hubiera hecho pedazos ante sus ojos.

Había preferido dejarle. Por segunda vez había decidido asumir sus propios asuntos y aceptar que Ron no la quería en su vida. Se dedicó entonces a su trabajo, a sus padres. Y poco a poco empezó a escuchar rumores. Muchos, muchos rumores.

Una bestia había nacido, era el terror de todos los mortífagos, era el demonio que despedía fuego de los comentaban que había surgido el mejor Auror de todo Reino Unido, eficaz, sagaz, casi letal. El, ahora llamado "Cazador", ganaba fama y miedo en proporciones abismantes.

Al volver de su retiro anticipado, Susan demostró a todos que también era buena en lo suyo. Había empezado a escalar posiciones, a trabajar muy duro. Harry poco a poco había valorado sus esfuerzos. Primero trabajó con él a solas, después retornó al trío con Ron, aunque éste protestara por su irritante indulgencia con los capturados. Más tarde, se le había asignado a otro equipo, con Mclaggen entre sus compañeros. Cuando los desmadres de Ron empezaron a escapársele de las manos a Harry, el recién ascendido jefe de aurores, había decidido poner un freno a las solitarias incursiones de El Cazador. Y fue entonces que la emparejó con el pelirrojo. Cuando ella entrara como tromba a su despacho a preguntarle el porqué de esa decisión, Harry había cerrado la puerta y la había tomado de los hombros, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

Mi hermano está enfermo. Lo sabes. Tengo tanto miedo que un día se haga daño a sí mismo. Más daño del que ya se ha hecho. No podría soportar la culpa de no haber impedido una tragedia-

Pero, ¿que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- le había dicho ella, demudada ante la potencia en la mirada de El Elegido.

Suelo ser un poco distraído, pero con los años he podido descubrir el secreto que has guardado con tanto celo. Te he visto mirarle. He visto que sufres por él como todos los que le amamos.-

No te entiendo- había intentado ella resguardarse.

No me hagas decírtelo. Es más, ninguno de los dos tiene que decirlo. Solo sé que eres una mujer fuerte, determinada. Que puedo confiar la vida, la mente y el corazón de Ron en tus manos. Que tú podrías ser el muro salvador que contenga todo este huracán que lo está llevando a lo profundo del acantilado.

Ante esas palabras, ella había quedado traspasada. Estaba aterrada de enfrentar directamente la fuerza avasalladora e incontrolable que emanaba de Ron. Estaba aterrada también de no poder controlar ella misma el fuego de su propio tormento.

Pero había aceptado el desafío, no volvería a renunciar a la oportunidad de amarle.

Desde entonces, la vida de Susan se había convertido en un caudal frenético que caía sobre rocas, se alzaba entre tierras fértiles y luego se extinguía entre suelos áridos, para luego pelearle al mundo su derecho a resurgir otra vez. había llorado toda su agua, había reído toda su estridencia y había amado toda su pasión. Ser la mujer de El Cazador era la tarea más difícil que hiciera jamás.

Había vivido buenos momentos, en los cuales la esperanza casi la rozaba con terciopelos, pero pronto los cuadros demenciales de Ron la hundían despiadadamente. Su reticencia a quererla la destrozaba. Su renuencia a formar un hogar con ella, solo agravaba la profunda herida que cada día Ron horadaba en el sufrido corazón de Susan.

Y como una sombra que tragaba sus esperanzas, se alzaba el recuerdo de una Hermione que en vez de difuminarse con el tiempo, se convertía en un coloso indestructible.

Pero Susan había terminado aceptando que solo podía recibir el poco cariño que Ron se dignaba a darle. Que la dueña absoluta del amor del hombre de sus sueños era una muerta.

Sabía que eso era indigno. Que ella rogaba por migajas, pero era tanta su necesidad de sentir el calor de Ron, de sentir el aroma de él en su piel, que se había resignado a su destino.

Ron no le había dado oportunidad alguna de ganarse su amor. Él estaba cerrado, negado a cualquier otra devoción. Le tenía cariño, pero amarla… eso era una quimera.

Volvió a acariciar su pancita. El bebé estaba inquieto. parecía percibir el dolor de su madre. Susan apoyó ambas manos para hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien. Al menos ese pedacito de Ron si la amaría por sobre todas las cosas. Y eso era un gran consuelo para ella.

Pero qué maravilloso sería si su padre también la amara.

Un golpecito en la puerta la alertó. Con rapidez secó el agua de su rostro, pero sus ojos hinchados la delataban. Molly se asomó lentamente con una sonrisa, pero cambió de facciones al verla.

Cariño… no, no llores-

No… no estaba llorando- dijo Susan bajando la cara en infructuoso esfuerzo por esconderse.

Su suegra caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en un costado. Antes de hablar de nuevo, acarició en maternalmente el vientre hinchado.

Sé que mi hijo es un ser difícil. Que no ha sabido apreciar el amor que le tienes. Pero cuando sepa de…-

Cuando sepa de mi embarazo va a estallar de furia- se lamentó la pelirroja.

No va a lastimarte si es eso lo que temes. Mucho menos sabiendo que llevas a su hijo dentro. Además, Arthur y yo lo contendremos antes. No tengas miedo. Ahora esta es tu familia.-

, si Ron entendiera que este hijo es fruto de todo ese amor que siento por él. Que quiero liberarlo de las tristezas y que quiero una oportunidad de hacerlo feliz.-

Cuando te uniste a él, sabías que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles. Que él no ha podido dejar el pasado atrás. Pero no te angusties. A pesar de parecer a veces irracional, mi muchacho aún tiene dulzura dentro. Lo veo cuando juega con el pequeño James.- Molly sonrió- no pienses en fatalidades. Piensa en esa cosita pequeña que crece cada vez un poquito más en esa pancita. Arthur está tan feliz por su nuevo nieto. Ya imaginamos al pequeño jugando por toda la Madriguera-

¿Usted y su marido lo quieren? ¿A mi bebé?-

¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso, niña? Es el hijo de mi pequeño Ron. Lo adoramos desde el momento en que supimos de su existencia. No te desgastes en inseguridades, concentra tu energía en cuidar a mi nieto, cuando nazca, dedícate a amarlo. Ser madre es tan hermoso, hija mía. Ese amor llena tantos vacíos. Y el bebé recompensará todo con risitas y gestos de ternura. No te inquietes por Ron-

¿Cree que alguna vez dejará de amarla?-

Molly suspiró y se quedó pensando un momento. Luego cuidó muy bien sus palabras.

El amor no se olvida de un día para el otro. Y mi Ron la ha amado demasiado. Solo piensa que él intentará ser un buen padre, que cuando vea al bebé, lo amará como a nadie en el mundo. Es su sangre. Ustedes podrán llevarse bien si se concentran en que el ser más importante es su hijo. No puedo decirte que él lleguará a amarte un día como tú lo anhelas, pero te querrá al ver que adoras a su hijo. Además, el amor de un hijo siempre será más valioso que el de un hombre. No te desgastes. Solo disfruta este momento. Es lo más grandioso que puede vivir una mujer.-

La sra. Weasley le dio un beso en la frente, dejó la comida en la mesita de noche y le dijo que la dejaba tranquila para que pudiese dormir luego de comer. Susan le tenía gran cariño, aunque le dolía saber que ella no hablaba de una unión permanente entre Susan y Ron. Que solo le decía que su prioridad era el bebé y no rogar por un amor que lo más probable era que le sería vedado.

Al menos… soy la única que le ha tenido en verdad- se dijo a sí misma.- Ninguna otra ha podido soportar el desafío de amarlo tanto a cambio de tan poco. Y soy la madre de su hijo. Estaré en su vida para siempre-

Secaba infructuosamente las lágrimas que venían sin cesar. Había tomado sus cosas y casi corría a su cuartito. Desesperada. Asqueada.

Al llegar, se miró al espejo. Odió la imagen que vio allí. La mujer que se le presentaba era una desconocida, un ser al que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Me das asco- dijo antes de romper en llanto otra vez.

Se dio una larguísima ducha. Se lavó el cabello tres veces. La piel la tenía enrojecida de tanto tallarla. Se cubrió con las toallas y se secó con minuciosidad. Quería sacar todo vestigio de su humillación.

En su agonía por evadirse, pensó en él. Casi le invocaba con la mente. Deseaba tanto verlo. Hacía días que no sabía nada de su paradero. Quería que su recuerdo le curase. Que su mirada la cubriera.

No sabía cómo había pasado, pero era había enamorado como una niña de él. Se había admirado del halo de fatalidad que lo envolvía. De ese dolor que sonaba en su voz, que se reflejaba en sus ojos. había empezado a desear ese amor que él guardaba y que no quería entregar. Ese amor que solo una vez ella había disfrutado, usurpando el recuerdo de otra.

Se sentó en la cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo. El percibirlo, le hizo maldecirse a sí misma.

Forzó a su mente a recordar la sonrisa de ese extranjero. A recordar el brillo triste de su mirar. Rogó al cielo que le diese una oportunidad más de estar con él, aunque fuera caminando a su lado sin siquiera tocarle. Era a lo más que ella podía aspirar. Porque ahora estaba segura que ella no podía pelear contra la otra.

la otra… era una princesa.

Menos ahora, pues, si antes no estaba a la altura, ahora era estaba por completo mancillada.

¿Cómo él podría quererme si soy una cualquiera?-

Antes ya había sentido vergüenza de sí misma, de la forma en la que se ganaba la vida, pero a pesar de ello, se sentía segura con Heath… o como se llamara… La otra lo había llamado Ron.

Se sentía segura, porque él no la cuestionaba. Habían empezado una especie de amistad en la cual los errores de cada uno no eran tema. Ni ella horadaba en los de él, ni él le recriminaba su oficio. Él no le había llamado con nombres horrendos, le abrigaba con sus palabras. Habían bebido juntos y él le había tratado como si ella fuese una dama. Jamás le faltó el respeto.

Y cuando esa otra se cruzó entre ellos de pronto, él supo mantenerla cerca, no la corrió como si fuera una infección. La presentó como se presenta a una señorita decente. A pesar de que el brillo de sus ojos cambiase en ese instante y refulgiera al verla a ella.

Nadie había sido tan atento con Tania, nadie la había tratado con la delicadeza que él había demostrado. La miraba directamente a los ojos. No había morbo ni perversión en su actuar. Tania sentía que Heath era honesto cuando estaba con ella. Incluso, más de lo que había demostrado ante la otra.

Daba lo mismo que tal vez ese no era su nombre y que tampoco parecía ser ese Ron que creía conocer la otra. Tania sabía que Heath no le escondía nada a ella. Y ella no pretendía buscar verdades que no querían ser confesadas voluntariamente. No las necesitaba.

Solo lo necesitaba a él.

Tania creía que ambos eran iguales. El mundo les reprobaba, pero los demás no sabían las penas que podían vivirse. Y las razones que uno tuviera para actuar de tal entendía sin palabras. Con ella no eran necesarias las mentiras. Él estaba a salvo y podía mostrarse a plenitud.

Y la había tratado como si ella fuese una princesa.

Se acurrucó en la cama. Se abrazó a la almohada. Intentó recordar sus besos. Paladear el sabor de su boca. Borrar los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Quitar la marca de ese otro y evocar el aroma de Heath en su piel.

Estaba rota. Total e irremediablemente rota. No tenía el valor de volver a mirar a Heath a los ojos. Mucho menos a aspirar una sola migaja de su amor. Antes se había sentido sucia, pero ahora se creía una abominación. Nunca antes había aborrecido tanto su condición como en ese momento.

El solo imaginar un beso, una caricia de Heath, le parecía un pecado. Ella no merecía nada. Era una puta, una nauseabunda mujerzuela. No merecía nada. Solo la muerte.

Lloró de nuevo. Se sentía demasiado desdichada. No era justo. No lo era. Ella no había hecho nada tan malo como para recibir tal castigo. Ahora que había encontrado una amistad hermosa, plena, con la cual podía fantasear con un amor maravilloso, la vida la agarraba de la nuca y la azotaba de cara al suelo, recordándole que no podía aspirar a felicidad alguna. Por muy Débil que ésta fuera.

Y no podía ser como ella. La otra era tan linda, tan elegante, tan dama… Tanía no tenía ese caminar tan refinado, esa actitud tan señorial. La otra, al verla con él, no había perdido los estribos ni reclamado nada. Solo le había mirado y parecía transmitirle una especie de compasión por ella. Había sido tan educada, aunque se notaba que le había dolido verlos juntos.

Justo en el instante que se dieran un beso.

Pero él la había llamado con otro nombre, no aquel que había pronunciado la única noche que habían dormido juntos. Tania eso no lo comprendía bien. Porque esa señora era muy parecida a ella. Así como se suponía que era la mujer que vivía marcada a fuego en el corazón de Heath y por la cual había llorado esa noche.

El primer nombre casi no lo recordaba, pero el segundo si. Briana…

Parecía que Heath saboreaba pronunciar ese nombre.

Y aunque él no fuera tras la otra una vez que se marchó. Tania había sentido que le había perdido. Él había ido tras esa Briana en su pensamiento. Se había quedado mudo, mirando como la otra se alejaba. Parecía que cada paso que daba era como una pedrada que él sentía en el pecho. Y ya no estuvo con ella. Solo el cuerpo caminaba a su lado. el resto del Heath se había desvanecido.

Esa desde esa tarde, no le había visto más.

Se quedó dormida. Pasadas varias horas, despertó. Esa noche no tenía que trabajar, así que solo se levantó a buscar algo de comer y se metió a la cama de nuevo. Deseaba que el sueño la atrapara otra vez para alejarla de los recuerdos que volvían a atormentarla.

Pero la vigilia fue lo único que apareció.

Entonces, el infierno de las recientes tres noches cayó encima de ella.

La primera vez que lo vio, no parecía el asqueroso animal que en verdad era. daba el tono de ser un hombre aristocrático, de noble cuna. Sus modales lo revelaban. Estaba enfundado en un rico vestuario. Sus guantes eran de una tela muy fina. Según lo que le contara la regenta después, ese extranjero había llegado escribiéndola específicamente a ella. Había puesto sobre el mesón una buena suma de dinero. La vieja había quedado muy asombrada.

Al comienzo la había tratado bien. Pero sin tocarla. solo le había hecho entender que quería llegar pronto a la habitación. No habló mucho, pero cuando lo hizo, habló inglés. Sólo inglés.

Al quedar solos en el cuarto, el hombre tocó su ropa, y Tania comprendió que quería que ella se desnudara ante sus ojos. Acostumbrada a esa faena, no sintió entonces pudor alguno, sabía que debía hacerlo con toda la sensualidad posible. Pero él no se quitó prenda alguna. Solo sonreía y sacaba de la capa una botella de Brandi y una copa.

Solo una.

Dance- dijo él y se había sentado en un pequeño silloncito - Dance- había repetido.

Tania conocía la palabra y empezó a bailar para él. El hombre se sacó su capa y los guantes, desabrochó su camisa y bebió su copa. Tania pudo ver que sus ojos negros brillaban. después, él se quitaría la chaqueta y el chalequito. Quedaría en camisa,doblando las mangas, para dar paso a unos antebrazos de piel negra y aterciopelada.

Hasta allí todo iba bien, hasta que el extranjero sacara una especie de varita de árbol e hiciera movimientos raros con él, pronunciando unas palabras raras que ella no conocía.

Entonces, todo cambió.

Dejando esa varita en el sillón. la agarró del cabello y empezó a tironearla. la llamó puta en su idioma y le empezó a dar bofetadas en el rostro y en los pechos. La tiró al suelo y se bajó los pantalones. ella había intentado escapar, pero él había puesto su pie encima de la cabeza de la chica. Le había dicho un montón de cosas que sonaban horrendas, aunque ella no entendiese nada. Eran insultos, frases hirientes. La había obligado a hacerle sexo oral.

Luego, sin terminar, la había pateado en el suelo y arrastrado. Le manosearía los senos y la entrepiernas con asquerosa lujuria. Ella trataba de empujarlo, de quitar las manos que la toquetaban y la lastimaban, pero él era más fuerte y la golpeaba.

La había agarrado de la cintura y la había tirado con fuerza a la cama. él terminaría de desvestirse y le atraparía con su cuerpo de ébano. Lo que sucedió después, fue horrible. El miserable reía y bebía mientras la violaba. Le decía tantas cosas, pero ella solo entendió una que otra palabra suelta.

Pero le hicieron erizar los cabellos.

Bitch, You are a stupid Bitch.- le había dicho mientras le lamía el oído- Like her. Like her. Both are brunette hair, the same kind of skin… He is very smart, when he doesn´t take one, take the other-

La golpearía y violaría por interminables horas. Ese hombre parecía no tener techo. Había algo tan abominable en él. Era como una especie de brujo o demonio. No tuvo miramiento alguno. Le había hecho cosas asquerosas. Ella gritaría hasta quedar agotada, pero nadie llegaría en su ayuda. Al final, a poco de la mañana, ese miserable la tiraría de la cama y la dejaría abandonada en el piso. Sangrando, llorando.

Antes de irse esa primera vez, le había obligado a beber de una botellita. Por arte de magia todas sus heridas curaron, pero dolió horrores. Después se había marchado y cuando ella intentara contarle lo sucedido a su regenta, la mujer parecía embrutecida por algo.

Y no le hizo caso alguno.

Ella quiso irse, pero algo le impedía hacerlo.

El maldito hombre volvió las dos siguientes noches y había vuelto a pedirla. Ella se había negado con denuedo, pero nadie escuchó sus protestas, terminaría dentro de esos asfixiantes brazos, sufriendo más tormentos y humillaciones.

Nunca antes alguien la había tratado tan mal.

I'll see you soon. Baby. Prepare for my passion.- Le había dicho esa misma mañana antes de besarla violentamente y dejarle el labio roto.

Tania ahora estaba aterrada. No quería volver al burdel. No quería que ese ni ningún otro hombre en el mundo la volviese a tocar.

Porque estaba sucia, asquerosamente sucia.

Dos días después, ese malnacido no había vuelto. Tania empezó a sentirse más segura. Esperaba que no regresara nunca.

Iba caminando y notó un alboroto en la calle. Apresuró su caminar, ó y pasó al lado de un pequeño callejón. Escuchó un ruido, sus pelos se pusieron de punta. Intentó escapar, pero ya era tarde.

Una mano le tapó la boca, mientras otra la rodeaba por la cintura.

Shhhh- fue lo que escuchó en su oído.

Tembló de terror.

Estaba llena de emociones contradictorias. Tanto había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Ahora todo había cambiado para ella. todo.

No podía parar de llorar, ella no quería, pero era imposible evitarlo. Ya no podía ser dueña de sus emociones. El cuerpo mandaba, el corazón exigía, y la mente… la mente estaba bloqueada.

Hacía días que había roto toda comunicación con Viktor. Sabía que él estaba destrozado. Pero ella ya no podía más. Ya no quería.

Ahora, ella preparaba su maleta, Vasilka la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, a pesar de que le estaba diciendo que cometía un gravísimo error. Pero Briana no podía hacer lo que la mujer le había aconsejado. Eso hubiese sido lo más bajo que ella hubiese hecho en la vida.

No importaba que ahora Ron la hubiera reemplazado con la sola intención de volver a encontrar un nexo para volver a Hermione. Además, Briana sabía que de él no obtendría nada, absolutamente nada.

Hija, aún es tiempo. Hazme caso y todo se solucionará-

Esas habían sido las palabras de su amiga, sabía que ella estaba muy preocupada y que decía las cosas de buena fe, pero seguir con engaños y mentiras solo iba a provocar que, en el momento en que se descubriera la verdad, la catástrofe fuese mucho peor de lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Se sentó en la cama, pasó la mano por su cara para secarla. Respiró hondo. Llorar no solucionaba las cosas. Y ella ya no podía mostrar más flaqueza.

Recordó en día en que los había visto. Briana regresaba de Sophia luego de un extenuante día de trabajo. No había querido irse en el carruaje de la señora Pollak, quería caminar y, aunque ya era un poco tarde, necesitaba despejar su mente. Recién estaba digiriendo la noticia.

Se puso a vagar por la vereda, se había distraído con la débil luz de las estrellas esa bonita, pero aun un poco fría noche. Se acomodó la boina y los guantes, cuando una pareja se cruzó por su camino. Ellos venían caminando lentamente, como queriendo aprovechar hasta el último minuto en compañía del otro. Briana los contempló, envidiosa, porque le recordaba un sueño difuminado, pero cuando ya estaba por pasarlos, la mujer abrazó al hombre del cuello y le había besado delicadamente en los labios. Briana no les hubiese puesto atención, si no fuera que de pronto ellos quedaron muy bien iluminados por el farol y ella pudo ver perfectamente quién era ese hombre.

El gélido filo de un cuchillo la atravesó de punta a punta.

Aunque él llevase los ojos color miel y bajo el gorro se notara un poco de cabello castaño, Briana lo reconoció. Era él.

Se detuvo, en realidad, todo el mundo se detuvo en ese momento. El latido de su corazón, el flujo de su sangre. Los pensamientos, la respiración…

Ron no había rechazado el beso de esa mujer. Se dejaba querer. Condenado.

Pero entonces él había abierto los ojos, de seguro percibía que alguien más estaba allí.

Se alejó de esa otra lentamente, sin quitar la vista de Briana. Ella forzó a su cuerpo a mantener la tranquilidad, aunque estuviera cayéndose a pedazos.

Con una frialdad que Briana había casi olvidado en el, Ron había presentado a esa mujer. Nunca hizo amago alguno de apartarla ni de mostrar aflicción o arrepentimiento, tampoco fue en su busca para dar explicaciones ni pedir clemencia.

Nada. además, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?

La chica era bonita, no lo podía negar, pero aunque su primera reacción había sido de dolor y celos, al verla mejor sintió lástima. Ella era casi una copia de Briana…

No… era casi una copia de ella, de Hermione- susurro.

castaña, de casi su misma estatura, de físico muy similar, de piel casi idéntica. Solo los ojos eran distintos, eran azules y estaba brillantes. Y Briana conocía ese brillo.

No valía la pena hacer escándalo alguno, ni un reproche, ni siquiera un leve gesto de molestia. Era obvio lo que Ron estaba haciendo, había encontrado una sustituta casi perfecta. Ella ya no era necesaria.

Pero de todo, lo que le dolió a Briana era ver como él había pasado tan rápido de ella. Solo habían pasado un par de semanas. No habían importado ninguno de esos minutos juntos, ningún beso, ninguna caricia. Efectivamente ella había sido un objeto que Ron había utilizado hasta que se acabara el engaño y ahora… engañaba a otra.

Imaginó lo que esa chica debía estar sintiendo. Debía sentirse en las nubes, así como ella misma se había sentido. Se notaba que aquella mujer estaba feliz al lado de él. Era evidente que estaba muy enamorada, mucho.

Pobre muchacha- susurró- no tiene idea como le van a romper el corazón-

Quizás debía advertirle, pero eso sería tomado como un acto de despecho. No, no quería meterse en más problemas con Ron. No quería verlo, no quería saber ya nada más de él. Era tan bajo lo que él hacía, tan desalmado, usar también a esa chica. Pero aunque Briana le mostrase todas las pruebas, lo más probable es que esa otra solo pensara que ella estaba celosa y despechada.

No, ya lo que hiciera Ron era cosa de él.

Estaba decepcionada, Ron era un grandísimo mentiroso. A ella le había creado toda una ilusión, a la otra… a la otra ni siquiera le había dicho su verdadero nombre. Claro, así esa mujer no podría atar cabo alguno. Ya había aprendido con la desastrosa experiencia con ella.

Quería odiarlo, odiarlo como jamás había odiado a nadie, pero por más que trataba, le era imposible. Ese condenado había entrado hasta lo profundo de su alma. Había marcado su nombre a fuego en su corazón. La había enamorado tanto, había logrado que ella lo amase más que a su vida.

Amarlo… amarlo.

Agitó la cabeza para sacarle de sus pensamientos. Ron ya no tenía derecho a reinar en ellos, había perdido todos sus privilegios. Ahora ella tenía a alguien más importante en quien pensar, alguien que merecía todo su amor.

En medio de la profunda tristeza, sonrió. Estaba feliz, no importaba ya nada de ese dolor que Ron le causara. No importaba que perdiera toda la seguridad que Viktor le entregara. No importaba saberse completamente sola en un país que nunca sintiera suyo.

Ya ni siquiera importaba que Ron nunca la había amado. Ya no… ya no.

Se acarició el vientre. Percibió la poderosa energía que de él irradiaba. Allí, aún muy chiquito, el ser que más amaba en el mundo crecía.

Y era suyo. Y le amaría sólo a ella. Entre ambos nunca existiría la sombra de otra mujer.

Se había enterado tres días antes de verlos juntos esa noche. Ya algunos días después de abandonarlo había empezado a tener sospechas, pero estaba su mundo tan de cabeza que no había podido poner la atención que la situación requería.

Pero cuando su periodo simplemente no volvió, tuvo que enfrentar esa posibilidad.

Desde que empezara esa locura en los brazos de Ron, había perdido la noción de todo, excepto de él. Había olvidado tomar su poción, ya no la volvió a beber y claro, el primer mes nada pasó, pues el efecto del brebaje había demorado en salir de su cuerpo, pero al segundo mes de relación, estaba limpia y fértil. Y toda ella se había entregado a él. Su vientre al fin dio fruto.

Ahora entendía el porqué de esos cansancios, de esa debilidad. Estaba gestando vida y este pequeño invasor le exigía toda su energía, toda su fuerza. todo su vigor.

Exigente… como su padre- sonrió antes de hacer un puchero.

Al descubrirse en cinta, se había asustado. Estaba sola, embarazada de un hombre que no era su marido. Y ese hombre no le amaba y lo peor, no quería hijos de ninguna mujer. De ninguna.

Aun así, Sabiendo que podría ser rechazada, había decidido decírselo. A pesar de ser un desgraciado con ella, el bebé que Briana esperaba era suyo. Y merecía saberlo.

Le había encontrado par de días después de ese desfavorable encuentro. Él estaba arreglando una mochila, parecía apresurado por marcharse y no la había sentido llegar a la cabaña. Tan concentrado estaba en ello que cuando la sintió al fin, había dado un brinco.

Briana- había susurrado, tragando saliva.

Parece que tienes prisa por irte-

Es te… - había mirado su ropa y cosas para luego mirarla a ella- hola-

¿Te vas?-

Ron no había contestado. Dejaría sus cosas tiradas y se aproximaria a ella lentamente, con una especie de brillo en los ojos, pero Briana ya no creía en esos leves gestos. Ya no.

¿Cómo estás? Te ves algo pálida. Pero estás tan bonita- una mano iba directo a su rostro para acariciarlo.

No me respondiste- dijo ella esquivandolo y poniendo toda su atención al tiradero en la cama.

¿Por qué volviste?- un suave susurro llegó a su oído.

¿Te vas?- insistió ella en la pregunta.

Puede que sí… pero… - él la había tomado de la cintura- Pídeme que me quede- la había rodeado y hundido el rostro en el cabello, aspirando el perfume- , pídeme que me quede, preciosa. Vuelve, vuelve conmigo-

¿Y la chica que besabas el otro día?-

Ron había maldecido antes de soltarla. Le había dado la espalda y llevado las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones. ella le había buscado con la mirada y solo pudo ver una columna de acero que le bloqueaba la vista.

Sabes que ella no significa nada. No me vas a decir que estás celosa-

Sé que ella no te importa. Ni ella, ni la mujer que te espera en Inglaterra con un bebé en su vientre, ni yo… ninguna de las tres te importamos-

Ron se había girado y su mirada se había tornado severa, pero herida.

No es así, tonta- había gruñido- Tú me importas más que nadie. Si no te busqué fue porque creí que necesitabas tiempo para asimilar las cosas, entender cual es tu papel en esta historia. Pero, maldición… no comprendes-

¿Cómo me pides comprender algo tan irracional, Ron? ¿O Heath? Así le dijiste a ella que te llamabas-

La irracional eres tú, Briana. la cosa es simple. Me tienes, mujer, no necesitas más que eso. Solo tienes que ser mía, ser ella y todos podemos ser felices-

No puedo creer que estoy escuchando esto-

Había cometido un estúpido error. Lo mejor era marcharse.

¿Creía que habías comprendido? Sí no viniste a aceptar el trato, ¿a qué viniste entonces?-

Ya no importa-

No. Me lo vas a decir- la había tomado de los hombros y girado para mirarla a los ojos- No sales de aquí hasta que me lo digas-

Siempre se tiene que hacer tu voluntad, ¿cierto? Todas debemos acatar lo que tú quieres, sin importar lo que nosotras sintamos-

Lo has sabido desde el principio. No te he engañado con eso. No me evadas y dímelo-

Pues… yo no soy como las otras, Ron-Briana se había sacudido y zafado. Le miraría con toda esa rabia contenida. - Yo no quiero ser como las demás. Yo no quiero ser solo un reemplazo. No, no quiero-

Que demonios, Briana. Te estoy ofreciendo más que a ninguna. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Ser la única. No puedo… no quiero compartirte. No quiero que cuando me beses, la estés besando a ella. Que cuando me toques, la toques a ella. Yo quiero ser la dueña de tus caricias, no mendigarlas de una muerta. Yo también soy dominante, Ron. Yo quiero a mi hombre mío. Así que elige… ella o yo-

A pesar de que temblaba de pánico, no había dado su brazo a torcer. Quería creer que había logrado un poquito de amor y parte de él y se jugaba su última carta. Aunque con ello lo perdiera todo.

El Rostro de Ron se había desfigurado. Su mirada se había tornado iracunda. Briana estaba casi segura de que él iba a golpearla.

No tienes idea de lo que dices. No debiste siquiera pensarlo. Si viniste convencida de que iba a ceder ante este chantaje, no me conoces bien. No me conoces nada- le había enseñado los dientes- ¿Quieres que elija? pues bien, la elijo a ella. Porque a la única mujer que he amado toda mi vida es a ella. Y por ella soy capaz de todo. Susan pensó que podía sacarla de mi vida preñándose, tú me chantajeas porque sabes que eres idéntica a ella. Pero no… las dos están muy equivocadas. No voy a dejar a Hermione por nadie. Ni por Susan, ni por tí… ¡Ni por nadie! Así que entiéndelo bien. Solo eres un rostro… una voz que solo me recuerda a ella. Será mejor que te marches ahora que aun puedes, antes que yo decida cazarte y atarte a mí, quieras o no-

Bien- había dicho ella- entiendo-

Y ya no había querido escuchar más. Ya no valía la pena decir nada tampoco. Ron había sido más claro y directo que nunca. Ella no importaba. Ella era solo un objeto. Y el bebé que esperaba de seguro sería rechazado y odiado.

Había recogido alas y mantenido la entereza. No lloraría nunca más delante de él. Él no merecía que ella le demostrara cuando la había herido. La retirada era la única salida y se aferró a ella con todas las pocas fuerzas. tan mal se estaba sintiendo que estaba segura que si no salía pronto, se desmayaría. Y ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando él le tomó del brazo.

Espera… ¿qué haces?-

¿No lo ves?-

No te vayas. No tienes que irte- La voz de Ron había cambiado. De ser dura, cruel y estridente, había pasado a ser dulce, suave.

Suéltame, Ron. Ya dejaste todo muy claro-

¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo? Ya no seas tan terca-

No es terquedad, Ron. Es dignidad. Por amor hice la última estupidez, con la tonta esperanza de haber conseguido algo del tuyo, pero me lo merezco. Cualquier cosa que te dijera ahora solo me hundiría más. Y ya no quiero seguir siendo humillada. Ahora más que nunca me debo respeto a mi misma. Dijiste que me fuera mientras pudiera… bien… adiós-

Y se había ido. Ron había intentado retenerla, pero ella no había dado marcha atrás. A duras penas se había alejado y al llegar a lugar seguro, se había entregado al desvanecimiento.

El llanto retornaba. El recuerdo iba difuminándose en la penumbra de la habitación.

Días después, él había venido a buscarla, pero le había rechazado con toda su energía. Ron ya había elegido. Después, cuando le confesara a Vasilka su secreto, ella le había sugerido la única opción que para ella había resultado. Que se acostara con Viktor y le hiciera creer que el bebé era suyo.

Hazlo, pequeña. Sabes que él lo único que desea es ser padre. Y si ese otro no te ama, no tienes porque cargar con dolor la cruz que te ha impuesto. Viktor es un hombre maravilloso, tanto a ti como a tu hijo los hará inmensamente felices-

Pero Briana no pudo con ello. Y cuando Viktor la enfrentara, ella ya no pudo seguir mintiendo. Y ahora… ahora se marchaba, se marchaba de Bulgaria para irse lejos, a donde nadie le conociera. Solo eran ella y su bebé, solos en el mundo.

Lo único que rogaba, era que ese pequeño fuera pelirrojo. Sería el mayor consuelo en su vida.

Shhhh-

Quería escapar, pero la mano en la cintura era fuerte. Su boca, tapada, sentía el olor metálico de la sangre, sangre que ahora le cubría el rostro.

Por favor. no hagas ruido. Soy yo-

Aún aterrada, Tania reconoció la voz que le hablaba bajo al oído. Se tranquilizó y entonces él aflojó el agarre.

¿Qué te pasó?-

necesito ayuda-

¿Qué hago?-

Primero- él abrió su chaqueta y con la manga limpió la cara de la mujer- ¿puedes limpiarte mejor?-

Tania le vio apoyarse en el muro y palparse la mancha que salía del costado. Ella se apresuró a atraparlo, pues empezaba a resbalar en el muro.

Heath, ¿qué pasó?-

Necesito una fachada. No puedo salir solo de aquí, me siguen.-

Vamos al burdel-

No… no quiero ir allí. Tengo que ir a mi casa. Allí tengo como… curar-

Yo puedo curarte en mi cuarto. Está cerca. sangras mucho-

¿Dónde queda?-

A solo una cuadra. Por favor. Viajar más lejos te desangrará-

Él estuvo de acuerdo. Se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con la chaqueta y la tomó de la cintura.

Simulemos ser una pareja. Unos hombres muy raros nos interceptarán. Son peligrosos, No puedensaber que soy inglés, solo hazles creer que nos amamos con locura y que solo deseamos irnos a casa-

Tania lo afirmó como pudo. Salieron lo más relajados que pudieron del escondite y a poco andar, él le había besado. A pocos metros se aproximaban unos hombres.

¡Alto!-.

¿Sí? ¿qué sucede?- dijo él en español

Suelta a la mujer y míranos a los ojos-

Él la miró a ella y simuló no entender una sola palabra de búlgaro. Ella entonces intervino en su rescate.

Disculpen, mi novio es… es de - miró un localcito que hacía las veces de club de tango- de Argentina y casi no entiende el búlgaro. -

Argentina, ¿eh? ¿Y que hacen en esta calle a esta hora?-

Heath la miró como preguntándole que decían, Tania sentía que él apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Porque preguntan?-

Contesta, mujer-

Estábamos tomando unos tragos y nos vamos a mi casa ahora. ¿Nos dejan pasar?-

Los hombres miraron atentamente a ambos, pero Heath solo les sonrió y les dijo un par de barbaridades en español que ni Tania ni ellos entendieron.

¿Qué dijo tu novio?-

Que los encuentra muy raros a ustedes.-

Los dejaron pasar, pero ellos sabían que los espiarían por un buen rato. Tania guió al hombre y ambos cruzaron el umbral del pequeño edificio en donde ella habitaba. Subieron a duras penas los escalones y al llegar al cuarto, Ron se desplomó en la cama.

Heath… Santo cielo-

Le fue quitando la ropa para descubrir una extraña herida en el costado izquierdo. Era como un corte, pero muy raro. Algo que ella nunca había visto.

Solo necesito que pares el sangrado. Luego me voy y todo estará bien-

Tú herida no está bien. traeré lo necesario. No te muevas-

Ella había bajado y corrido a la farmacia que estaba de turno. Trató de apurarse lo más posible. Al llegar, vio que él tenía la herida limpia, pero son paraba de sangrar. Lo curó y lo vendó. Él no se quejaba mucho, pero estaba muy pálido.

Bien. Ahora tengo que irme-

Empezó a vestirse, ahora su ropa extrañamente era otra. Tania no recordaba que tuviera capa ni chaquetón. Ni que sus pantalones fueran de cotelé.

No te vayas. Se te abrirá la herida.

No puedo quedarme. Tengo que llegar a mi casa. Allí tengo con que sanar definitivamente. Además, esos hombres aún están afuera…-

Por eso mismo. No debes salir-

Ellos ya no me reconocerán. Ya no sangro tampoco. Debo irme. ya te he causado muchos problemas-

Llévame contigo. Aún no estás lo suficientemente fuerte para irte solo-

No, Tania-

Te prometo que no haré pregunta alguna. Solo quiero cuidarte-

Vio en Heath la turbación. Él mantenía una lucha interna. Al final aceptó su ayuda, pero le advirtió que desde ese momento, ella vería cosas muy extrañas. Qué solo se avocara a ayudarle y nada más-

Salieron a la calle y vieron que varios hombres con capas custodiaban todas las esquinas. Ellos tomaron un taxi y éste los llevó al centro de la ciudad, el cual también estaba fuertemente custodiado. Heath al salir del taxi, la había llevado hasta un callejón, allí sacó un palito muy parecido al que llevaba ese monstruo, pero luego de moverlo, nada había pasado.

Él se había lamentado en inglés. Luego se había tocado el costado. Gesticuló de dolor.

Tendremos que tomar otro vehículo y de allí caminar por el bosque. ¿vale?-

Así lo hicieron. Tomaron el primer taxi que encontraron. Lo detuvieron a mitad de carretera y de allí se metieron al bosque. Caminaron un buen trayecto, lo que provocó que la herida se reabriera. Heath, manchando su ropa otra vez, no quiso detenerse, aunque se apoyaba en los árboles para reunir fuerzas. De pronto salieron ambos a un clarito cercano a un camino interior y allí él le dijo que le revelaba el secreto de su casa. Acto seguido, había movido esa especie de varita y una clase de nube o algo se disipó para dejarle ver una pequeña propiedad. Tania estaba asombrada, pero una emoción tremenda la llenaba por completo.

Entraron y él volvió a mover esa varita. Tania pudo ver un pequeño lugar, ordenado, pero austero. Unas flores descansaban en un jarrón junto a la ventana. parecían congeladas en el tiempo.

Esto me tomará un minuto. Luego te llevaré otra vez a tu casa-

Él la dejó en la salita, a pesar de sus protestas no quiso que lo ayudase. Se fue apoyando de lo muros y se alejó, dejándola. Al cabo de un rato volvió caminando sin apoyo alguno . Aunque seguía pálido.

Bien, nos vamos-

No, sigues herido-

No, ya no-

Heath se descubrió el costado. Allí ya no había herida alguna. Tania quedó de una sola pieza. Allí había magia.

No preguntes. dijiste que no lo harías. Te doy las gracias por salvarme. Esos hombres iban a matarme. vamos ahora a tu casa-

No, no puedes salir. Ellos aun te buscan. Sería muy tonto que salieras al peligro ahora. -

Pero… ¿y tú? De seguro tienes que trabajar y si no vas te meterás en problemas.-

No quiero volver allí. No me importa-

No quiero que tengas más problemas por mi causa-

Tania se había acercado. Estaba demasiado feliz de estar en lugar seguro luego de los terribles días que había pasado. No quería salir nunca de aquella casita. Alzó la mano y acarició el rostro del hombre que la contemplaba, luego se fue contra él y le besó, agónica. Heath se dejó besar por un momento, pero pronto le tomó de las muñecas, alejándola.

Tania, No te confundas. Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, pero creo que estás tomando las cosas por otro lado-

No me rechaces, por favor. Yo…- tembló la chica, sus ojos se habían humedecido- yo no busco una manera en que me pagues el favor… yo lo que quiero es sentirme viva otra vez-

Heath la soltó, pero había aplicado distancia. la miró con seriedad.

No creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar-

Solo te pido una noche, Heath. Hoy no quiero ser una prostituta, quiero ser una mujer enamorada. No quiero entregarme a un hombre por dinero, sino que por amor. Yo te quiero. No sé como pasó, pero ya no quiero negarlo. has sido el único que me ha tratado bien, que me mira sin malas intenciones, que me cuida. Heath, yo necesito tu cariño ahora. No sabes… no sabes el horror que he pasado estos días-

Ella cayó al sillón rendida por el llanto. Se tapó la cara, pues se sentía avergonzada por su súplica. Él se aproximó y se sentó a su lado. Le acarició el cabello y ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

¿Qué te pasó? Tania… - le tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo - ¿Qué te pasó?-

Ella cerró los ojos. El río que fluía de ellos era un torrencial implacable.

Me hicieron mucho daño. Me rompieron, Heath. Un maldito hombre me hizo pedazos-

Él la acurrucó de nuevo en su pecho. Le mimó, le consoló. Sentía como él le daba pequeños besos en los cabellos.

¿Sabes quién es él? ¿podrías reconocerlo? Solo dime como es y yo me encargo. No volverá a tocarte de nuevo-

No… no quiero siquiera recordarlo. No quiero venganzas. Solo quiero borrarlo, Heath. Quiero borrarlo de mi mente… de mi piel-

Entonces ella alzó otra vez el rostro y lo miró, suplicante. Él parpadeó, como sopesando cada palabra.

No creo que sea la solución. Lo que necesitas son cuidados, protección-

Lo que quiero es borrar el olor de ese maldito de mi piel. Quiero sentir tu olor. Quiero que sean tus caricias las últimas que me cubran, quiero tus besos sellando mi boca. Por favor, Heath. Bórralo de mí. Arráncalo, amor-

No le importaba rogar. Ella no estaba hecha para dignidades. Eso estaba hecho para las princesas en castillos de oro, a las cuales nadie lastimaba ni ofendía. Ella era un ser humilde, testigo de demasiada tristeza. Rogar por una migaja de amor, era algo que ella podía hacer con la frente en alto.

Tania… no quiero herirte. Te tengo cariño, pero…-

No te pido que olvides a nadie, no te exijo nada, solo te pido que me des un poco de felicidad entre tanta desgracia-

Heath la miró profundamente. Le acarició la mejilla, mojándose los dedos con las lágrimas. Luego se aproximó lentamente, dándole un tierno beso. Ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, estremecida por la cercanía del hombre que le quitaba el aire.

Él La levantó del sillón y la llevó al cuarto sin dejar de besarla. Ella le acariciaba con toda su ternura, toda su ansiedad, todo su amor contenido.

Heath fue todo lo contrario a esa bestia que la había destrozado. Nunca fue brusco ni violento. La desvistió tiernamente y con esa misma dulzura la fue haciendo suya. Sus manos parecían curar todas las llagas invisibles, eran suaves, atentas, maravillosas. Su boca rozaba la piel como un sueño sereno de primavera. Tania se sentía en el cielo. jamás antes hombre alguno había llegado a tocarle el alma como Heath lo hacía en esos momentos.

Al penetrarla, él había tenido mucho cuidado. Sabía que ella estaba muy delicada y por un buen rato su embiste fue pausado, solo con el propósito de darle a ella todo el placer. Tania estaba loca, sintiéndolo sobre ella, sintiéndolo dentro de ella. temblaba, vibraba. Lo besaba con toda la pasión del mundo. Él le respondía, gemía en sus brazos. Era la primer vez que ella hacía el amor.

El amor.

Estaba tan extasiada de tenerlo, que al comienzo no se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba con ella. El cuerpo de Heath estaba enredado en el suyo, pero el corazón y la mente de él, estaban con otra.

La empezó a llamar con susurros casi imperceptibles, después, ya era claro, no era el nombre de Tania en que él pronunciaba en estallidos de placer. Ella ya no quiso oír, no quería saber que otra se lo había robado en instante tan sublime.

De pronto, Heath se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. Se veía abrumado, aturdido.

Perdón- susurró- perdóname, yo… perdí el control-

No importa… seré ella si quieres. Solo dame un poquito de todo ese amor que sientes por ella-

Sus palabras parecieron aturdirlo aún más. Se escondió en el hueco de su cuello y no se movió en absoluto por unos minutos. Después, Heath volvió a sumergirse en su sueño personal y, aunque no volvió a nombrar a la otra de nuevo, Tania sabía que estaba en los brazos de ella en su mente.

Dolía, dolía horrores saber que el hombre que amaba soñaba con otra, pero al menos ella lo tenía con ella. Y también se dejó engañar cuando Heath empezó a decirle "te amo" en desesperados susurros.

Al finalizar, él había construido una barrera invisible en la cama. Tania simplemente no podía penetrarla. él miraba al techo, estaba pensando, y su semblante lucía asustado, como intentando asimilar algo importante.

Al llegar la mañana, Él no dejó que volviera a tocarlo. Ella se sintió herida, pero no dijo nada. Heath le pidió que se arreglaran, que era tarde y que tenían que salir pronto.

Antes de marcharse, Ella quiso robarle un beso, pero él la detuvo.

Linda, pasamos una noche muy bella, pero tenemos que despertar. Tenemos que ser muy realistas. Tú amas un sueño perdido, quieres algo que yo no puedo darte. Y yo… yo ya no tengo nada. Solo tengo un caos tremendo dentro de mí. y no sé como sobrevivir a ello. Lo siento-

Sí ella no te quiere, yo puedo darte lo que te niega-

No se trata de amor, Tania. Simplemente destruyo todo lo hermoso que toco. El amor no está hecho para mí-

La acompañó hasta muy cerca de su casa, pero solo le dio un casto beso en la sien. Le dijo que se cuidara y que le enviaría noticias de otro trabajo para que ella no volviese al burdel. Y le entregó una monedita rara, diciéndole que si ese desgraciado volvía, la apretase con todas sus fuerzas y él llegaría en el acto a defenderla.

Luego se despidió y la dejó así, invadida de su aroma, abrazada de sus caricias, pero vacía de su amor.

Y Tania terminó llorando, tan destrozada como al principio.


	38. el precio del amor

Buenas noches:

Pues amigos, he terminado al fin con el nuevo capítulo. me costó escribir, pues no tenía tiempo y las ideas no se ordenaban bien.

Ya estamos entrando en tierra derecha. Quería dejar este capítulo en dos partes, pero me dije que iba a ser mucho para ustedes. Espero que les guste mucho.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Victoria razo, a la cual no le di regalo de cumpleaños, y además le quiero dar un consuelo, ya que Ed Sheeran aún no anuncia gira para México.

Un abrazo para todas y todos y que tengan una feliz navidad.

le dejo el tema incidental de Viktor Krum. la canción la pondré en el capítulo que corresponda. es I Don't Wanna de la banda que inspira casi todos los capítulos Within Temptation.

watch?v=1DZurOiDNyA

Besos

Yaem Gy

_**Capítulo 38: El precio del amor **_

El sudor frío le bañaba la frente. Todo el camino a casa se mantuvo mudo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a toda su escolta. Nunca como en ese momento se sintió como un prisionero.

Ni siquiera en su más terrible pesadilla, había pensado que los de su propia estirpe pudieran albergar tanta maldad como Lestrange.

El ministro le había engañado. Le había mostrado una carpeta con argumentos e intenciones muy distintas a las que aquel muchacho le había descubierto.

Era todo abominable, desquiciado. Él no podía participar de algo tan horrendo.

Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto a la brevedad posible, pero ahora era otro el tema que acuciaba su corazón.

Esa misma tarde buscó enfrentar a Briana. Ella le había ocultado algo, (una cosa más entre todas las que ella callaba, tal vez) y Lestrange lo sabía. Ella había adivinado en su rostro que un vendaval se le vendría encima, por lo cual se había refugiado en su cuarto. Pero Viktor no iba a permitir más esta agónica situación.

Abrió la puerta a la fuerza, valiéndose de la varita. Briana se había asustado y había movido los muebles para interponerlos entre ellos. Estaba pálida, muy pálida.

Vas a decirme que te pasa ahora. No quiero silencios ni mentiras.- le dijo en búlgaro, pero en tono brusco- ¿Qué me ocultas, Briana? ¿qué?

¿Ocultar? no sería la única que oculta algo.

Esas palabras penetraron el intestino del hombre.

Pues bien, dime tu secreto y yo te diré el mío.

Ahora ella abría enormemente los ojos, asustada. Había juntado las manos, abrazando su varita. Buscó algo con la mirada, tal vez una idea, un ardid para salir de esa situación. Viktor esperaba, la varita que había mantenido en alto ahora descansaba en uno de sus costados.

Entonces ella caminó hasta su mesita de noche y sacó un papel.

Ya sé porqué te casaste conmigo.

Siempre lo has sabido. Te amo. Nunca te he ocultado eso.

No… no es así. Te descubrí, Viktor. No quería decir nada, tengo tanto dentro que ya no quería más confrontaciones, pero ahora siento que merezco un poco de dignidad.-

No te entiendo.

Briana movió su varita y le mandó el papel a Viktor.

Viktor tomó la hoja y la miró. El hielo cayó sobre su cuerpo como un balde de agua. levantó la mirada y la dirigió a la mujer.

¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

No importa cómo lo conseguí, Viktor. Lo que me sorprende es que hayas usado tus influencias para que cualquier tipo de lectura relacionada con Hogwarts fuera proscrita en Bulgaria- Ella le mostró un libro viejo que también sacara del cajón- ¿Así pretendías mantenerme engañada toda la vida? Nunca olvidaste a Hermione. Nunca.

Krum tragó saliva. pestañeó repetidas veces. Se vio vulnerable ante esa evidencia. Estaba sorprendido de Briana, de sus métodos para conseguir verdades.

verdades…

¿Dónde conseguiste ese libro?

En la librería. Es una edición muy antigua. No tiene nada relacionado con ella.

¿Cómo conseguiste la foto?

De otro libro que ya no tengo en mi poder. Pero ya te dije que eso no es lo importante. Te acercaste a mí solo para tenerla a ella.

Cariño…

Me dijiste que la quisiste, pero que no la amaste. Que te había dolido su muerte. Sí, tanto te dolió que tuviste que encontrar un reemplazo de ella. Me usaste… solo soy una muñeca… una tonta muñeca.

Las lágrimas bañaron el pálido pero aún bello rostro de la castaña. Ella intentaba quitarlas pero su tarea era infructuosa, más y más acudían para ahogarla.

Yo te amo, Briana. Eres la razón de mi vida. Mi dueña, mi aire. Yo te puedo explicar...

No tienes como hacerlo. Ella amaba a otro y tú entonces me encontraste y te empecinaste en tenerme. Como no podías tener a la original, te conformaste con la copia. Solo soy un reemplazo. Desde el principio he sido solo un nexo para llegar a ella. Usada, más nunca amada… nunca.

Briana se sentó en la cama y se dejó llevar por el llanto. Esto le permitió a Viktor acercarse y arrodillarse a los pies de su esposa. Seguía apretando la foto en la mano y buscó las de ella para besarlas. Briana no se lo impidió. Pero evitaba mirarle.

Amor mío. Fue coincidencia todo. Yo te amo a ti. A ti. A la mujer con la que he vivido por siete años. Ella murió. No existe. Solo estás tú. Y yo te amo solo a ti.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que me parecía tanto a ella?

Porque soy un imbécil. Tuve miedo. Mira, has reaccionado tan mal ahora que sabes que ella y tú eran idénticas. Dudas de mi amor. Dudas…

Sí, dudo. Hay tantas pruebas que están en mi contra. Solo soy un espejo. Para todos los que la conocieron, solo soy su reflejo. La ven a ella… no a mí.

Viktor no dejaba de besar las pequeñas manos. Todo él temblaba. Estaba aterrado.

¿Es por eso que me has evitado tanto tiempo?- le preguntó, mirándola.

Ella se mordió los labios. ocultó sus ojos a él.

No quiero seguir hablando. No me siento bien.

Briana…

Déjame, Viktor.

No… tenemos que hablar… dime… dime, amor.

A duras penas ella aspiró aire. De pronto un decaimiento la atrapó. Viktor la abrazó en ese instante y lentamente la acostó en la cama.

¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó, alarmado.

Estoy enferma. Enferma del alma, del corazón. De la tristeza. Déjame sola. vete.

No.

Por favor.

Me quedo a tu lado.

No, Viktor. No quiero.

Pero yo te amo…

¡Pero yo no!

Y Briana se escondió bajo la almohada para llorar a destajo. Viktor la soltó, impactado por aquella frase. Sentía como si le estuvieran cortando el pecho con punzones.

Mentira. Solo lo dices porque estás herida. Tu me quieres. Me amas.

No, Viktor. No te amo. Nunca te he amado.- Dijo ella alzándose para mirarle desesperada- Mi corazón nunca latió contigo. Y ya no soporto eso. me siento tan vacía. Tan perdida. Nunca llenaste el espacio que tengo en el pecho. Este es mi secreto. Ya no quiero ocultarlo más. Déjame… no quiero tenerte cerca. Vete.

Él se levantó. oprimió la hoja en el puño. Estaba mortalmente herido.

Mañana estarás mejor, estarás más tranquila y hablaremos. No creo tus palabras. No las acepto. Descansa. mañana arreglaremos todo.

Salió del cuarto pero no tuvo tiempo para mirarla. Briana había cerrado la puerta con un hechizo.

Caminó aletargado y sin rumbo por los pasillos de la casona. Sentía el dolor royendo su corazón. Una asfixia tormentosa le tomó por sorpresa.

Una asfixia conocida.

Se encerró en su despacho y abrió las cortinas. Una noche estrellada se presentó ante él. Abrió las ventanas. Necesitaba aire.

Se derrumbó en la silla. No podía asimilar la confesión de Briana. No podía aceptar que después de tantos años haciendo de todo para consentirla y adorarla, ella no le amase siquiera un poquito.

Había hecho tanto por ella. Había hecho lo peor por ella.

Aun recordaba como si fuera el día de ayer todo lo que había pasado. Él se había encandilado con la sencillez y la belleza de Hermione Granger; él, quien lograba que todas las chicas suspiraran, había caído a los pies de la única chica que no lo hacía.

Hermione se había tornado en algo tan enorme que él se había empeñado en conseguir su corazón.

Pero el moreno no había contado que un chiquillo menor, de andar torpe y atolondrado, sería el peor de sus rivales. De nada sirvieron su fama y su atractivo, ella había entregado su cariño a ese pelirrojo que ni siquiera le llegaba al hombro en ese entonces.

Derrotado, se había ido de gira con el equipo de Quidditch. Quería olvidar a esa linda castaña. Entonces, cuando estaba haciendo partidos de exhibición en Sudáfrica… conoció a Briana.

Era una chica tranquila, observadora, hasta un poco distante. Pero con fuertes convicciones. Se habían hecho amigos y con ella al fin Viktor se empezó a sentir feliz. Briana llenaba sus momentos de soledad, le sonreía, le quería…

Decidió hacerla su novia, ya nada sacaba con albergar esperanza alguna con Hermione. Entonces, empezaron un agitado noviazgo, pues Viktor debía viajar constantemente entre Sudáfrica y Bulgaria para verla.

El tiempo fue pasando y él, a pesar de su decisión, aún seguía pendiente de los acontecimientos en Reino Unido. La última vez que había visto a Hermione, había sido para la boda de su amiga Fleur y todo había terminado abruptamente con el ataque de los servidores del catalogado Innombrable. Viktor no le tenía miedo, no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos bandos, pero sabía que si ese mago ganaba la guerra en Inglaterra, su antiguo amor estaba sentenciada.

Fleur cada vez que podía, le daba noticias. Pero ese año el mutismo era lo principal en su comunicación. Ella solo se limitaba a decir siempre "Nada sé de ella desde que escapó de la boda con Haggy y tomada de la mano de Gon".

Los meses fueron afianzando la relación entre Viktor y Briana, y todo parecía mejorar, pero su novia vivía en un país en donde la segregación racial todavía no podía ser erradicada por completo. Si los muggles aun tardaban en reconciliarse entre ellos, los magos eran peor.

La familia de Briana era conocida por aceptar de muy buen modo a los hijos de Muggles. El sr Logan luchaba por la reivindicación de los derechos de estos, lo cual le había granjeado más enemigos de los que se pudiera imaginar.

Viktor estaba en Bulgaria cuando un amigo de la familia Logan se comunicó con él por el fuego de la chimenea, para decirle que había sucedido una desgracia. El joven viajó sin demora a Sudáfrica y lo que encontró fue aterrador. Los padres de su novia habían muerto en un inexplicable accidente. Briana agonizaba también de manera ilógica. Los medimagos habían hecho de todo por liberarla de sus lesiones, pero están no curaban. Además, una fiebre extraña la había tomado prisionera.

Viktor buscó por todos lados algún remedio, mas, nada daba resultado. Briana moría ante sus ojos, irremediablemente.

Ya no quedaba tiempo. cada hora, cada minuto era precioso. Viktor, derrotado, solo atinaba a mirar dormir a su cariño tomándola de la mano. Todo su mundo se derrumbaba. Briana estaba a las puertas de la muerte, Hermione solo la esquivaba por ahora escondiéndose.

Aun en esos momentos de aflicción, Viktor escuchó la noticia de que en Inglaterra el final era inminente. Hogwarts se alzaba y el Innombrable tomaría por fin la cabeza de Harry Potter. Una mujercilla entró en la habitación, era una vieja chamana que esa noche había llegado a atender a la muchacha. Fue solo verla y descifrar de inmediato su mal.

Es un hechizo, se la come por dentro. Lo del accidente es solo distracción. Su sangre está mancillada, se ha vuelto negra, y ya tiene casi muerto el corazón.

¿Cómo lo sabe?

Mira, su brazo- la cara interna del brazo tenía una leve marca, como si fuera la pequeña picadura de un insecto. A nadie le había llamado la atención.- es magia vudú, de la más negra. Le han inyectado una poción a base de sangre de alacrán con hierba de Belladona. Mi abuela sabía hacerla. No fue una buena mujer.

Ayúdela. Si sabe lo que tiene, cúrrela.

No puedo. Nunca aprendí ese conjuro. Fue prohibido. Los magos ingleses se robaron este secreto antiguo de mi pueblo. Los viejos que lo conocían fueron asesinados, con el pretexto de que eran brujos horrendos. Los Ingleses escribieron el secreto de su fórmula y su antídoto en un libro muy negro que se llevaron con ellos.

Víctima de la desesperación, Viktor la había tomado de los hombros, zamarreándola.

¡Tiene que haberr algún antídoto! ¡Haga el conjurro!-

Ya le dije que no puedo. Pero sé quien puede. Es un mago inglés, él vino hace muchos años a investigar. Es un hombre muy noble. Un buen viejo.

Mujerr, por Merrlín, dígame quien es… debo irr porr él.

Dumbledore- Viktor se había puesto pálido, ni siquiera se movió. El solo escuchar el nombre de Dumbledore le había derribado por completo. El anciano mago ya había muerto; ya casi llevaba un año muerto.- Él vino con el libro en sus manos. Yo lo atendí. Tomó trozos de Baobad, que es el único ingrediente que yo sé que se usa en el antídoto. Me dijo que había aprendido bien el conjuro, y su remedio, pero que nunca revelaría nada, que era mejor no saber algunas cosas. Que su única intención era conocer el secreto a la perfección para poder usar el antídoto en el momento apropiado. Búsquelo. Él puede salvarla, pero vaya ya. Las mejillas ya casi están grises.

Viktor se había llevado ambas manos al rostro. Todo estaba sentenciado, estaba a un tris de la locura, pero entonces, algo pasó por su mente.

El libro… ¿Dumbledorre se llevó el librro?

Sí, dijo que lo guardaría en caso de necesidad. Allí están los peores y mejores secretos de mi gente. El que posea ese libro, puede doblegar una nación con solo un par de hechizos.

El moreno no esperó más. Gracias a su fama, consiguió un traslador en tiempo record. en cosa de minutos estaba en Escocia y se vio de golpe inmerso en la guerra. Ignorando todo y a todos, buscó en todos lados el posible lugar en donde el ex director pudiera conservar algo tan valioso como dañino.

Corrió por los pasillos, eludió los estallidos. De improviso se había cruzado con Fleur, quien también corría pero con motivos muy distintos a los del búlgaro. A pesar de que cada uno estaba abrumado por los dolores y presiones propios, se abrazaron en medio de la refriega. Ella le comunicó que Hermione estaba en el castillo y que peleaba en esa funesta guerra de la mano de Weasley.

Lo lamento, Vigtog-

Ya no imporrta. Ahorra otrro amorr me empuja a hacerr lo desesperrado. Debo irrme. Cuidate. Deseo con todo mi corrazón, que ganen esta guerra.

Pego, ¿a dónde vas?

Al único lugarr que esperro esté intacto en este infierrno. Adiós.

Tanto era el ajetreo en Hogwarts que solo Fleur había reparado en la presencia de Viktor en el castillo. Los demás, peleaban o escapaban del fuego y de los hechizos. El búlgaro llegó a la biblioteca y buscó en forma frenética en los estantes. Entró a la sección prohibida y arriesgó sus manos entre los libros siniestros. Pero, el lugar estaba lleno de libros negros y aterradores, mas, ni uno de ellos correspondía al que la anciana le describiera.

Y ya casi no le quedaba tiempo.

Presa se la angustia, descontrolado por el estrés de verse en medio del caos y de la muerte, el joven se había puesto a golpear los muros. De pronto, toda la biblioteca tembló, y Viktor cayó en la cuenta de que Hermione estaba casi en las mismas circunstancias que Briana. Ambas estaban en peligro mortal.

La mente de Viktor estaba en Sudáfrica, su corazón, en algún lugar de Hogwarts, peleando. A ambas las amaba. No quería que ninguna muriera.

Sacudió la cabeza. Era Briana quien lo necesitaba, no Hermione. Ella estaba al lado del pelirrojo, y sí éste la amaba la mitad de lo que él la quería, la defendería con uñas y dientes. Entonces Viktor había ordenado sus prioridades. Su amor era para Briana. Y tenía que encontrar el libro como fuera para salvarla.

Ya en total descontrol de su voluntad, había levantado su varita. Pronunció un Accio y un deseo profundo de su corazón.

Dumbledorre, Dame el librro parra salvarr un buen amorr… Accio-

Todos los libros de la sección prohibida se habían estremecido. De todos salieron luces púrpura. Saltaron en sus estantes y cayeron al suelo para luego levantarse, y allí, atrás de todos los estantes, y junto al muro, se abrió un boquete. Un libro espeso, de hojas de borde verde apareció. Sus tapas eran de un negro tan profundo, que ni la oscuridad más profunda hubiera podido rivalizarle. el libro zigzagueó en el aire y quedó levitando a centímetros de sus manos.

Entonces, un golpe en la nuca le había hecho caer con todo su peso al suelo.

Semi inconciente, Krum pudo ver una sombra negra que tomaba el libro, para luego soltarlo como si éste le quemara. Vio como esa sombra soplaba sus palmas, que empezaban a ampollarse.

Maldito Dumbledore. Hechizó el libro, pero no importa.

Rodolphus Lestrange se sacaba la capa y con ella envolvía a duras penas el objeto de su codicia., pues el peso del libro era insoportable. La capa empezaba a humear. El encantamiento la estaba quemando.

El Mortífago, Sintiendo el dolor del fuego a través de la tela, había cargado el libro en sus brazos, para marcharse. Pero a cada paso, el peso aumentaba.

¡No!- gritaría el buscador de Quidditch- ¡Dámelo! ¡Tengo que llevarrlo a Sudáfrrica!

Luchando contra el mareo, Viktor se había levantado e intentaba alcanzar a Lestrange. Éste, al ver que ya casi estaba en las manos del búlgaro, pues el dolor que ya sentía en los brazos y el pecho, gracias al libro incandescente, sumado al exorbitante peso, no le permitía, había tomado su varita y lanzado una Bombarda que había hecho explotar en llamas la biblioteca. Viktor, de reflejos rápidos tras años de práctica de Quidditch, Supo esquivar el infierno en que la biblioteca se había convertido.

Saldrían los dos de allí, dejando al fuego devorar siglos de sabiduría. Lestrange seguiría batallando para avanzar, pero el dolor y el peso ya eran incalculables. Lanzaría el libro lejos para gritar su tormento. Entonces el búlgaro pasaría de él para ver como los últimos trozos de tela se consumían en el ardor que de las tapas negras afloraran.

Viktor acercaría su mano temblorosa, en contra de su instinto de preservación, y cerrando los ojos tocaría el macabro libro, pero no sentiría dolor alguno. Es más, ante su tacto el empastado estaba fresco.

No quema- había susurrado, sorprendido.

Detrás de él, Rodolphus también se sorprendía. Mientras él agonizaba por las quemaduras y el cansancio, Krum tomaba sin dolor alguno el libro, y con total ligereza.

No puede ser. ¿Por qué a ti no te alcanza el hechizo?

Eso no me importta. Adios.

Viktor guardaría su tesoro en el morral que llevaba consigo y empezaría a correr, pero la voz de Lestrange lo detendría.

No vas a poder hacer nada. Yo conozco ese libro. Está cifrado y sólo un experto en magia negra puede interpretarlo. Aún no conoces toda la magia. Será inútil realizar cualquier hechizo. Me necesitas-

Krum solo le miraría. Luego reanudaría su carrera. Él sabía de magia negra, Su mentor, Igor Karkavor, le había enseñado en Durmstrang. No era experto, pero haría lo imposible por realizar el antídoto para salvar a Briana.

O moriría con ella.

En Hogsmeade, luego de salvarse de una muerte segura, abrió el libro. Lo revisó por muchas hojas y cayó en la cuenta que era imposible leerlo. Estaba en un lenguaje por completo desconocido para é ó hechizos, pero era inútil. El libro no revelaba sus secretos.

Se sumiría en el abismo. Quizás para esa hora Briana ya estaría muerta. Todo había sido en vano. Todo.

¿De qué me sirve este libro si no puedo leerlo?- empezó a llorar, derrotado.

De todos modos se iría a Sudáfrica. Tal vez la anciana si pudiera interpretar esos caracteres en runas endemoniadas.

Pero su mente no dejaba de recordarle a Lestrange. ¿Y si lo intentaba?

Resguardaría el lugar contra todo peligro y saldría en busca del mortífago. volvería a Hogwarts para encontrarlo, pero lo hallaría antes, rengueando entre los árboles.

Estaba herido. Con quemaduras y sangrando por el costado. Estaba débil. Pero parecía demasiado asustado como para enfrentarlo.

¡Krum! Volviste por mí. Lo sabía… sabía que recapacitarías- sonreiría aliviado el vasallo de Voldemort.

¿Porr qué aún sigues herrido? ¿Nadie de los tuyos te auxilió?

He huido. Pero tú puedes salvarme. He perdido mucha sangre.

Dime como trraducir el libro.

Lo haré, pero primero me salvarás.

No puedo, pero puedo curarte si traduces un antídoto.

¿Antídoto? ¿Sólo buscas el libro por un antídoto?

Curarré todas tus herridas si me dices como salvarr a la mujer que amo. Perro debe ser pronto. Te desangrras.

Sacame de Reino Unido y yo mismo la salvaré.

No

¿Qué no entiendes? El amo ha vencido. Potter está muerto. Me matará porque he fallado. Él no perdona. Debo irme.

No lo quiero tras de mí por ayudarte.

Entonces tu novia y yo moriremos juntos.

Ya casi era el alba. Las horas había pasado sin piedad. tal vez a Briana solo le quedaban minutos.

Sálvame y yo salvaré a tu mujer. Su vida está en tus manos.

y Viktor ya no tendría otra salida. Con rapidez detendría el sangrado y aplicaría Dictamo en las quemaduras. En minutos Rodolphus Lestrange estaba completamente sano. Al encontrarse de nuevo frente al libro, intentaría robarlo otra vez, pero éste le quemaría una vez más. Entonces Viktor lo abriría y Lestrange había sonreído. Si podía leerlo.

Ya no quedaba tiempo. Viktor tomaría el traslador que tenía y se llevaría consigo al mortífago. En breve tiempo ambos estaban en Johannesburgo, junto a la agonizante Briana.

Pero la chica ya tenía la piel casi negra.

Ya es tarde- diría la anciana que no la había dejado sola ni un instante

No, diría Lestrange. Aún estamos a tiempo.

Lestrange era un tramposo. Y quería el libro y lo tendría a como fuera lugar. Mientras hacía el conjuro para salvar a Briana, el libro había obrado en su contra otra vez. Intentando cegarle. Entonces no le había quedado más remedio que pedirle a Krum que dibujara las runas en otro libro para así leerlas. Y Así trabajaron, uno escribiendo, él otro leyendo. La anciana no pudo ayudar a Viktor porque no sabía leer runa alguna.

Luego de dos días de agobio extremo. Briana reaccionaría. Viktor la contemplaba feliz, pero aterrado. Lestrange se había encargado de atar el hilo de vida de la bruja, a su propia sangre. La de ella estaba mancillada. Con engaños había logrado que Viktor le escribiera el conjuro para maldecirla. había tomado la sangre de la chica y puesto de la suya en ella. Ahora había dos medallones que contenían una botellita cada uno con la sangre de uno y otro.

Lestrange quiso tener ambas botellitas, pero Viktor alcanzó a quitarle la que le pertenecía. Desde entonces el mostífago llevaba el medallón con la sangre de la mujer al cuello. Como su fuera un amuleto.

Le había dicho a Krum, que solo necesitaba romper la botellita y en el acto, la esposa de Viktor moriría, seca como un tronco.

Sin embargo, Lestrange, al hacer ese conjuro, había caído dentro de una maldición. Ya no podría volver a acercarse al libro. Entonces le prometió a Viktor que si le traspasaba todas las runas a otro libro y le entregaba el medallón con su sangre, él le entregaría el que llevaba al cuello.

Así, desde hacía ocho años, Viktor transcribía hoja por hoja. Fue así, que sin quererlo, fue aprendiendo la magia más oscura. Poco a poco, Viktor empezó a entender, a leer. Pronto fue relacionando palabras. Cuando Rodolphus se dio cuenta de ello, volvió a traicionar al joven. Le hizo llegar a un par de hojas en la mitad del libro y ante el horror de Viktor, rasgó cuantas palabras pudo de ellas.

¿Qué has hecho?- diría el joven anonadado.

He borrado las runas que crean el contraconjuro. Ya ni tú ni yo podremos deshacer la maldición que he dejado caer sobre la chica. Pero no te inquietes. Termina de transcribir el libro y yo te daré lo acordado.

Krum ya no tenía salida. El hechizo que liberaría a su amor de las garras del desgraciado Lestrange había sido borrado. Estaba por completo sentenciado a cumplir las voluntades del asqueroso desertor. Ahora no sólo transcribía, también realizaba los hechizos, pues la magia que se realizaba era tan poderosa, que agotaba al que la hiciera. Y Lestrange no quería perder energía.

Le había entregado la traducción de la terrible poción y del escabroso hechizo que serían usados en el arma. Viktor perdería su propia energía en pos de los deseos de Rodulphus.

y año tras año, las hojas del libro transcurrirían por los ojos y manos del búlgaro. Ya no quedaban tantas, quizás veinte y su trabajo estaría terminado.

Pero desde hacía un año que Viktor casi no avanzaba en su trabajo. había notado que de las páginas borradas, volvían a aparecer en forma muy leve las censuradas runas. Costaba un trabajo extremo de la vista poder descifrarlas, pero él luchaba por lograrlo. No sabía cuánto tiempo demoraría, pero mientras no aparecieran todas la runas, él no terminaría el libro.

Así fue que se excusaba con el pretexto de que de tanto estar transcribiendo, su vista también se empezaba a enceguecer con el libro.

Quizás, no quierre que se le rroben todos sus secrretos- Le diría al mortífago.

Pero a pesar de estar pisando en la cuerda floja sin saberlo, Briana se había recuperado por completo. Su salud y su belleza estaban en el apogeo, sus mejillas estaban llenas de sangre y de vida. Sus ojos reflejaban luz a todo lugar. Viktor la contemplaba, la adoraba. Sabía que estaba pagado un terrible precio, pero todo lo valía por ella.

El silencio y la oscuridad lo fueron trayendo al presente. Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya. Suspiró. Tomó la llave que siempre guardaba junto al pecho y abrió el siempre vedado cajón. De Allí sacó el envejecido libro de magia negra, después el medallón que contenía la botellita. Al libro lo alejó de sí mismo. Esa cosa había iniciado su infierno. Por él, le hubiese quemado hacía años, pero dentro estaba el contraconjuro y aún no había reaparecido todas las runas.

Tomó la botellita, quiso quebrarla. contenía sangre maldita. pero no podía tampoco destruirla.

Sentía asco ante la presencia de ambos objetos.

De nuevo la señora Krum se encerró en su propio mundo, expulsándolo. No quería verlo. No quería hablarle. Viktor quería retomar la conversación interrumpida, pero no había caso. Ella no cedía un centímetro.

para colmo, el rigor en el campo de entrenamiento le estaba carcomiendo el espíritu. Estaba ya convencido que era el único que sabía todos los secretos de ambos aliados. El ser el centro de todo ese complot, le consumía.

Aunque estaba muy al pendiente de la suerte del joven espía, ya sospechaba que le atacaban en su ausencia. Quiso volver a tener una conversación con el chico, pero este se mantuvo en silencio.

Y eso le afirmó sus dudas.

Unas noches más tarde, estaba otra vez encerrado en su despacho. El arrepentimiento y la angustia ya no le dejaban en paz. Y la sospecha. Esa maldita sospecha.

Sintió la voz de Briana al otro lado de la puerta. Eso hizo saltar su corazón. Con rapidez se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y verla en el pasillo. Ella regañaba de muy mala gana a uno de los carceleros. Sonrió al ver su ceño fruncido y su naricita altiva.

¿Qué sucede? - peguntó.

Pues que aquí está uno de tus niñeros, quien no entiende que no puede estar en esta parte de la casa.- Dijo Briana con los ojos centelleantes.

Viktor miró al guardia. Este había bajado los ojos para no mirar a sus esposa. parecía intimidado por el ímpetu de ella.

Perdón- fue lo único que dijo, en búlgaro.

Nada de perdón. Usted y sus amigos tienen prohibido venir a este piso. Ya estoy cansada de que estén pululando por toda la casa. ¡Ya me tienen harta.

Cálmate, carriño. El pobre tipo solo intenta hacer su trrabajo- dijo Krum en inglés, para que el hombre no le entendiera- No sabes bajo qué prresiones puede él estarr trrabajando.- Luego miró al guardia, quien ahora le miraba a él- Ya escuchaste, no vengas a esta parte de la casa. Molesta a la señora- le dijo al hombre otra vez en búlgaro.

Espero que ahora sí entienda- gruñó Briana, para luego girar y marcharse a su habitación.

Sin pedir permiso, el guardia también se alejaba. Viktor miró por un instante a la puerta de su mujer, pero algo le llamó la atención de pronto.

Hay, tú- llamó al joven, quien se giró para mirarle- Eres nuevo aquí, ¿cierto? no te había visto antes.

Sí- fue lo único que éste le respondió.

¿No te han dicho que no puedes venir a aquí?-

No

Vaya- se acercó al joven y le tomó del hombro- perdona a mi esposa. Está un poco alterada con la presencia de todos ustedes. Ella no es agresiva, solo está cansada de esta situación- y le entregó un limpia sonrisa.

Pero no fue una expresión de agradecimiento por su condescendencia, lo que recibió a cambio. El guardia le miró intensamente a los ojos, como si quisiera quemarle la mente con ellos. percibió bajo su mano como los músculos del hombro se tensaban, para convertirse en acero. Lo que veía en esos ojos negros como la noche, era odio… odio genuino. Le soltó de inmediato.

Ve con tus compañeros. No regreses a este lado de la casa-

El guardia solo afirmó con la cabeza.

No dejó de verle hasta que desapareció por la escalera. Viktor quedó pensativo.

¿Por qué ese hombre le había mirado así? ¿Acaso el ministro sospechaba ya que no iba a tener más remedio que traicionarle? ¿Estaría custodiándolo con elementos de su plena confianza que además de cuidarlo, le espiaban?

El Ministro me tiene cercado. No podré fiarme ni de mis propios protectores.

Tuvo más cuidado e intentó rodearse de los que creyó más confiables. pero al hombre que irrumpiera en el pasillo de su casa no le volvió a ver hasta tres días después. Prefirió alejarse y no permitirle que estuviera cerca. Aunque intentó hacerlo con la mayor de las sutilezas.

pero ese guardia le observaba. Casi podía sentir el calor de su mirada en la nuca. Cuando preguntó por él al jefe de la comitiva, éste le dijo que era relativamente nuevo y muy callado, pero no le dijo más.

Daba la impresión que este no le quería entregar mayor información.

Todos me vigilan- pensó.- todos.

Prefirió dedicarse a sus entrenamientos. ya no solo mantenía en forma a su escuadrón, sino que él mismo se preparaba para cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, no dejó de lado su mayor tormento.

Necesito que me hagas un gran favor Novak- le dijo a uno de sus guardias- a uno de los pocos en los que confiaba- uno demasiado grande.

Pídame lo que quiera, señor.

Quiero…- Viktor tragó saliva- quiero que sigas a mi esposa.

Briana le curaba la herida. Sus pequeñas manos trabajaban a mil por hora. ël sentía dolor, pero lo agradecía con tal de tenerla cerca una vez más. No dejaba de mirarla. Desde hacía un tiempo que ella irradiaba un brillo nuevo, que le había perder el juicio mucho más.

¿Quien te atacó?

Uno de los guardias.

¿Uno de tus guardias?- Briana se sorprendió

Ese que sacaste del pasillo aquella vez.

No se cual, no los recuerdo a todos.- la mujer se acomodó algunos cabellos- pero, ¿por qué te atacó?

No quería atacarme. Quería secuestrarme.

Briana le miró directamente a los ojos.

¿Y por qué?

la severidad en los ojos de su esposa, le sellaron los labios. No quería hablar de más. Ni siquiera él entendía porque ese hombre quería secuestrarlo.

Ya estoy mejor.

Responde mi pregunta.

No lo sé.

La mujer resopló de frustración. dejó el vendaje y se lavó las ó la toalla con violencia para secarse.

Viktor se levantó, aún sentía dolor, pero no le hizo caso. Se acercó a Briana e intentó abrazarla. Ella lo alejó de inmediato.

No deberías moverte. Aun no termina la poción de hacer efecto.

Son solo un par de huesos rotos y algunos rasguños.

Oh, claro. Cosas sin importancia. Como la sangre que manchó toda tu camisa. Como el motivo que ese hombre tuvo para querer secuestrarte. Nada importa, por lo menos nada de lo que quieras decirme.

Estoy bien, Briana. Ese tipo no pudo hacerme nada. Era uno contra ocho. Nueve conmigo. Ese tipo de seguro era un loco. nadie se atreve a hacer lo que él hizo con tanta desventaja. Pudo ser un fanático enfermo, no sé.

Pudo ser algo más grave que no quieres decirme. Pudo ser un aliado de ese Lestrange. O peor, un enemigo de él.

Nosotros tenemos otras cosas de qué hablar.

Pero no pudieron hacerlo. Un forcejeo afuera los distrajo. Viktor tomó su varita, se aproximó a la puerta, pero el dolor de los huesos le minó el camino. Briana le tomó de la cintura, pues perdía el equilibrio. la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Yaxley entraba a paso firme. Atrás venían los guardias, magullados, a atacarle.

El inglés sólo lanzó un par de hechizos para mantenerlos a raya.

A mí nadie me cierra el paso- gruñó, altivo.

Los tres hombres quisieron arremeter, pero fueron diezmados. otros tres llegaron y se unieron al ataque.

Dile a tus perros que se queden quietos, o mataré a cualquiera de ellos.

Viktor levantó la mano, intentó persuadirlos. pero no fue fácil. Ellos tenían orden estricta de que nadie debía pasar.

No hay problema con él. Vigilen el lugar.

No podemos confiar en ese cerdo inglés- le dijo el jefe de guardia en búlgaro

¿Me está insultando, tu perro, Krum? Dile que no se atreva, porque no demoro nada en cerrarle el hocico.

Cállate y deja que yo lo arregle.

Viktor les aseguró a sus guardianes de que no había peligro con Yaxley, aunque fuera todo lo contrario. Éstos miraron a su jefe y éste les hizo la venia para que se retiraran. él quiso quedarse, pero Krum le pidió que le dejara solo con el recién llegado.

Solo lo obedeceré por esta vez, camarada.- le dijo antes de retirarse.

¿Qué quierres?-

Entender el por qué te atacó uno de tus propios guardias, Krum.

Usted no es bienvenido aquí, Yaxley- dijo entonces Briana.

Haz callar a esta mujer, y sácala de aquí, si no quieres que pierda el control con ella.

¡Usted no puede venir a mí casa y…-

¡Vete, asquer…-

¡No puedes tratar así a mi esposa, Yaxley! Si quieres hablar conmigo, le debes respeto a ella.

Yaxley resopló. Levantó una ceja y trató de calmar la jauría que peleaba en su interior.

Perdóneme, señora Krum.- masculló- Le prometo que será la última vez que tenga el desagrado de verme, pero necesito hablar con su esposo. Si tuviera la atención de retirarse…-

No pienso dejar a mi esposo solo con usted- dijo la mujer- sé que me odia porque tenemos modos de pensar muy diferentes, pero esta es mi casa y …-

Carriño. la verrdad, es que yo también necesito hablarr con él.- le dijo su marido

¡Viktor!

Por favor. te prometo que pronto lo echaré a patadas- le completó de decir en búlgaro.

Bien, quédate con él. de seguro le tienes más confianza que a mí.

Briana se alzó en toda su estatura y salió del lugar sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

Esta mujer ya me tiene harto. Le diste demasiadas ínfulas. Me pagarás esta humillación.

Deja a mi mujer en paz. No viniste a hablar de ella.

No, no vengo a hablar d…-

¿Entonces?

Bien- aspiró aire el inglés- Queremos saber que demonios pasó aquí.

¿No fue Lestrrange quien arrmó este escándalo?- preguntó Krum

¿No habrán sido tus hermanitos camaradas quienes te hicieron esto?

No, no lo crreo. El Ministrro está furrioso porr lo que pasó. Si hubiese sido él quien hubiera mandado a atarrme, no rreccionarría de esa manerra.

Quizás es un buen actor-

No fue él. Pero Lestrange…-

Tampoco fuimos nosotros. Nos sirves vivo, no muerto.

Aun.

Yaxley sonrió un breve momento, para luego poner una cara dura.

Si no fueron tus amigos; ni nosotros. Entonces… ¿quién?

No lo sé.

No me engañes.

No te miento. No lo sé. Y dudo mucho que sea un búlgarro. Ese tipo se enfrrentó a nueve hombrres, yo incluido, y pudo escaparr. Perro dejó a trres de mis guarrdias mal herridos. Uno aun no recobrra la consciencia.

El mortífago se quedó pensando. Cada vez se veía más alarmado.

Mandaré una lechuza a Inglaterra.

¿Parra qué?

Para saber de un viejo amigo. Hace meses que no tengo noticias de él.

¿A quien te rrefierres?

De pronto Yaxley sonrió.

Es una idea loca. Y más, viendo que en verdad estás mejor de lo que imaginé al llegar aquí. Lo más probable es que esté sacando conclusiones equivocadas, pero nada pierdo con averiguar-

Dime de quien hablas.

De un viejo amigo, ya te lo dije.

Viktor quedó más preocupado luego de la visita de Yaxley. caminaba de un lado para el otro como un animal enjaulado. Su corazón saltaba a mil por hora.

Pero al cabo de un par de días se tranquilizó. No hubo más atentados. Al perpetrador se lo había tragado la tierra.

Pasaron dos semanas y Yaxley no le dio noticia alguna de su indagación en inglaterra. Viktor tuvo que buscar a Lestrange para sacar sus propias noticias.

Te veo bastante restablecido.

Ya estoy bien. Quierro saberr que averriguó Yaxley.

¿Te inquieta?

Sabes que si. Si él tiene razón. entonces todo está podrido.

Pues… él sigue en Azkaban, que yo sepa. Y Potter está cada vez más cerca de Bulgaria. Solo hace una hora su esposa acaba de tener un pequeño sustito. Algo que no aprobé, pero que ha servido para que se ponga nervioso y quiera venir acá a perseguir a Zabini. Quiere matarlo por querer lastimar a la bella Ginny Weasley.

¿Atacaron a la mujer? ¿Acaso no está embarazada?

¿Y qué? es el bastardo de un malnacido. Y ella es una asquerosa traidora a la sangre. me informaron que Potter solo está poniendo a su mujer en lugar seguro y que vendrá a Bulgaria de inmediato. Eso es justo lo que yo quería.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta.

Pase- dijo Rodolphus

Señor- dijo el sargento de cuadra- Brand y Carcarow están causando problemas.

¿Y vienes a molestarme con eso?- preguntó Lestrange- dales un par de crucios y listo, inepto.

No… no vengo a informarle a usted, señor.- dijo en un susurro el sargento.

Tráelos aquí- dijo Viktor.

¿Vas a darle arrumacos a tu protegido y a su amiguito?

Prrefierro interrogarlo yo.

Lo que deberías es averiguar qué fue de tu atacante. Ese si que se supo escabullirse. Ni tus camaradas ni mi gente han podido encontrarlo. Y no sabemos de dónde salió ese tipo.

Viktor entró a la sala colindante y allí fueron llevados los dos soldados. Brand llevaba un corte en la ceja, Carcarow, el ojo hinchado.

¿Qué hicieron ahora?

Pelearse con Judnik y Parow.

¿Qué pretendes, Brand? ¿Es que siempre tengo que estar pendiente de ti?

Era una pelea de tropa, señor. nada más.- contestó el aludido.

¿Y tú, Carcarow? No sueles ser violento. ¿Te dejaste llevar por Brand?

Carcarow No abrió la boca. Miraba al suelo cuando Viktor le habló.

Contesta- le dijo el sargento. empujándolo.

Entonces, lentamente, Iván Carcarow fue levantando la cabeza, para quedarse mirando detenidamente a Viktor Krum. Su expresión era ruín, su mandíbula parecía hecha de hierro. Su mirada hubiese matado a Viktor de haber podido.

No, le haga caso, señor. Siempre se pone mudo y serio cuando se enoja.- intervino Brand- Luego se le pasa, ¿cierto, Iván?- Y le dio un codazo al castaño compañero.

Carcarow permaneció en total mutismo. Sin quitar un segundo la vista de los ojos de Krum. Brand le volvió a dar un codazo y entonces éste le miró.

Sí, perdón- fue lo único que dijo.

Krum quedó perplejo ante esa actitud. Carcarow solía ser dócil y sereno. Y más con él, pues parecía idolatrarle. Pero ya tenía demasiados problemas como para preocuparse por los berriches de uno de sus soldados.

Sargento, déjeme a solas con Brand. Llévese a Carcarow para que se lave la cara-

No- dijo de pronto Brand.- Si lo dejan solo en las barracas, le golpearán. Por favor, General Krum, déjelo aquí conmigo.

Lo proteges mucho, ¿no lo crees?

Es como mi hermano, señor.

Sargento. Puede retirarse.

Al verse los tres solos, Krum detuvo su mirada un instante más en Carcarow, este se la contestó con altivez, pero Brand volvió a darle un codazo, por lo cual la bajó.

¿Te hice algo que te molestara, Carcarow?

No, perdón.

Viktor levantó la varita contra el amigo de Brand e iba a lanzar un Mufliato a su alrededor cuando el joven moreno lo detuvo.

No es necesario que haga nada en su contra, señor.

No podemos hablar con él presente. Y tengo varias preguntas que hacerte.

Él está conmigo, señor. Es… como yo.

Viktor no esperaba aquello. De inmediato puso el hechizo silenciador alrededor de los tres y acometió contra Brand.

¿Por qué no me dijiste eso la primera vez?

No me lo preguntó, señor.

¿Y tú? ¿No piensas hablar?

Iván permaneció en silencio.

No hablará, señor. Es que en verdad está furioso. No con usted, claro, es que no le gustó la manera en que me las arreglé para que habláramos.

Osea que lo de la pelea fue planeado.

Sí, señor. tenía que aprovechar que Yaxley no estaba en el campamento para poder acercarme.

¿Me vas a decir quien me atacó?

Yo no lo sé, señor.

¿Y tú? ¿lo sabes?

Carcarow no levantó los ojos del suelo.

No.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo, Brand?

Señor, necesitamos salir de aquí. Ya se está dando la alarma de mi imposibilidad de dar noticias del encierro.

El ministro debe estar muy ansioso. Desde que me atacaron está hecho un mar de nervios. Pero ya te dije que no te dejaré salir para que le des información alguna.

No pienso decirle nada de usted, señor. Pero necesito que nos dejen salir. Ellos ya deben sospechar.

¿Y qué le dirás?

Soy bueno mintiendo, señor. Ya tengo una buena porción de embustes para él.

¿y cómo sé que a mí no me estás mintiendo?

Porque de usted depende mi vida.

Viktor le contempló, luego miró a Carcarow.

¿Y él? ¿por qué tendría que confiar en él?

Porque él sabe todo lo que yo sé. Si habla, ambos estaremos perdidos.

Deja que sea él quien responde, Brand. Habla de una vez, Carcarow.

Brand es el jefe- dijo el aludido- . Él manda y yo callo.

Es verdad, señor. Iván me es muy leal. Si yo le digo que no hable, o que diga lo que yo quiera, lo hará. A regañadientes, pero lo hará.

Bien, te voy a creer. pero no puedo sacarte de todos modos. ya te dije que estás en el ojo del huracán. Yaxley está esperando la oportunidad para cazarte. No me extrañaría que tuviera gente observándote aquí dentro, esperando cualquier movimiento para informarle a él. Si sales, te atrapará allá afuera y no podré hacer nada.

Entiendo- dijo el joven- entonces, deje que sea Iván quien salga. De él nadie sospecha. Todos le creen muy torpe para ser un espía.

Sin embargo- intervino Krum- , desde hace unos días que tu amigo ha dejado de ser tan torpe. No le conocía esos reflejos en el momento de ataque.

Ha practicado- dijo Brand- es que ya se está aburriendo de fingirse un tonto. Pero más que nunca demuestra que es un idiota.

Carcarow miró de reojo a Brand. Con fastidio.

Esta bien. Que salga tu amigo. pero que yo no me entere de que han puesto sobre aviso al ministro.

Señor… con respecto a Lestrange y su problema…-

No quiero hablar de eso.

Es necesario, señor. Si confiara en nosotros, le aseguro que pod…-

Así que tu amigo está enterado de todo.

Ya le dije, me es muy leal-

Y yo ya te dije, no quiero hablar.

pero, señor, nosotros…-

Adios, Brand. Y tú, Carcarow, prepara tus cosas para irte. pero te quiero en el campamento mañana por la tarde.

Krum deshizo el hechizo y dejó salir a ambos muchachos. Carcarow, antes de marcharse, le miró otra vez con rabia.

Espero se te pase el enojo, sino, te quito la licencia, ¿entendiste?

Sí… señor- masculló Iván.

Al día siguiente, Carcarow retornó al campamento, pero parecía de nuevo el inocente y torpe muchacho de siempre. Al menos ya no le miraba con enojo. Ahora parecía adorarle otra vez.

Pero Viktor no tenía la cabeza en preocuparse en él. Dos cosas le tenían en vilo. la primera, era que paradójicamente, Potter no venía a Bulgaria en busca de Zabini. había mandado a dos de sus hombres para ello, lo otro, y lo que le tenía atormentado, era que Briana le había abandonado.

Me voy con Vasilka.

No tienes que ir a ninguna parte. esta es tu casa.

No quiero seguir aquí. es peligroso. No puedo pasar peligro.

Nadie te hará daño. mis hombres te protegerán como si de mí se tratase.

No insistas, no me quedaré.

Briana. Amor mío. Ya dejemos esta tonta pelea. Sé que aún no me perdonas, pero yo te adoro. pronto el enojo se te pasará. y comprenderás que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo. Solo me quiero ir.

No… no te dejaré ir.

Adios, viktor.

No, Briana.

La había tomado de la cintura. Estaba desesperado.

Suéltame.

Tú me amas.

Déjame ir.

Tú me amas, Briana.

Por favor, no puedo tener estas presiones. suéltame.

¡No! ¡Eres mi esposa, mi mujer y te quedarás conmigo para siempre!

¡Estoy embarazada!- gritó ella al fin- Y sabes que no es tuyo. Suéltame.

El golpe la había dado de lleno en el rostro. Aturdido, aflojó el agarre, cosa que Briana aprovechó para zafarse. No podía ser. De seguro estaba en medio de una pesadilla.

Lo siento, Viktor. Pero ya no puedo callar más. Traté de amarte, pero no pude. Y me enamoré de otro.

¿Quién? ¿Quién es ese?

Ya no importa. Él se fue. Y ya no volverá.

¿Te abandonó? ¿Te enamoraste de un miserable que te abandonó?

Me enamoré de quien no me va a amar nunca. Fue mi error. pero ya no importa. Lo único que me interesa es mi bebé. Y aquí no puedo estar con él. Adios.

Pétreo de la impresión y del dolor, Krum no atinó a nada más. Era inverosímil todo. Tanto sacrificio, tantas lágrimas, tanto daño… y Briana le pagaba de esa manera.

Luego de dos días de abandonarlo. Viktor casi no podía respirar. Nunca se había sentido más desesperado. El mundo entero se caía sobre él. Lo estaba perdiendo todo. Estaba perdiendo a la mujer de su vida.

A su eterno amor.

El guardia le avisó que Novak deseaba verle. Krum se enfureció. El imbécil no había hecho su trabajo. Se había enterado por la propia Briana y no por él, de toda la verdad.

Al fin apareces.

Perdón, señor. Es que fue difícil…

Mi esposa ya me lo dijo todo, imbécil.

¿Todo? Pues… entonces…

¿Acaso tienes algo nuevo que decirme? Ella tuvo un amante. Ella me lo gritó en la cara.

Pues… yo creí que esto…-

¿Qué cosa?

Esto, señor- y Novak estiró la mano para mostrarle un sobre- yo… creí que querría saber de qué hombre se trataba.

krum se sorprendió, le quitó el sobre de las manos y lo abrió. Al ver la foto, quedó lívido como una hoja.

No puede ser… no puede ser…

Señor, ¿lo conoce?

Fuera, fuera de aquí. Déjame solo.

Pero…

¡Fuera, dije!

Novak aun no terminaba de cerrar la puerta, cuando Viktor ya estaba hundido en el sillón del despacho. Contemplaba la foto una y otra vez, sin poder entender absolutamente nada. Con la boca abierta de la impresión, los ojos entornados de pavor y sorpresa, veía como un pelirrojo besaba a su mujer, para que luego ella lo abofeteara. la escena se repetía una y otra vez. taladrando en cada movimiento su ahora sangrante corazón.

No, él… él debería estar en Azkaban. Debería estar en Inglaterra. Demonios.

Ahora comprendía de donde Briana había sacado el libro, ahora sabía el porqué de su comportamiento tan peculiar.

El ataque… fue él… - Se puso cada vez más pálido- Lo sabe… lo sabe todo-

tembló- pero Lestrange me dijo que aún estaba en la cárcel. También lo ha engañado. Él y Potter. ¡Potter! Ellos lo saben todo.

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Estaba perdido. Ya no había retorno. Weasley había venido para destrozarle. había venido a vengarse de todos los que le habían arruinado la vida. Y de él se estaba vengando quitándole lo único que amaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Tú otra vez… Tú otra vez.

En el arrebato de su desesperación, volvió a abrir el vedado cajón. Y de allí sacó el cuidado objeto. Uno que no había sido usado por ocho largos años.


	39. De cazador a presa

Buenas tardes, mis amigos:

Antes de un mes, ya les tengo listo el nuevo capítulo de "El Cazador". Es uno muy movido según yo, y solo espero que sea de su agrado.

Como siempre, con el capítulo les dejo la canción, que para mí, es la verdadera canción de esta historia.

Se llama "The Haunting" y es del la banda americana Kamelot.

watch?v=rptWZDEmugk

Este capítulo me lo dedico a mi misma como un regalo de cumpleaños.

Saludos.

Yaem (cazadora en jefe) Gy.

_**Capítulo 39: De cazador… a presa.**_

Ron había perdido por completo el rastro. Yaxley había cambiado de domicilio y no tenía idea cómo encontrarlo ahora. Si no lograba luego infiltrarse en el campamento, podrían pasar cosas terribles.

Lub estaba al borde del precipicio.

Tendría que tomar medidas extremas. Ya era evidente que no podría suplantar a Yaxley, entonces, debía buscar un reemplazo.

Pensó en Zabini, que a pesar de que era una burda opción, de todos modos le servía. Ese desgraciado tenía acceso al campamento. Luego pensó en suplantar a algún oficial búlgaro de los aurores. Quizás le serviría para entrar, pero se pondría en evidencia una vez que quisiera hurgar por el arma.

Tampoco puedo imitar al primer ministro. Qué hago, ¿a quién suplanto?

Entonces, una loca, muy desquiciada idea se metió en su mente. Era un arrebato de su febril salud mental, pero si lo lograba…

Merlín… es la solución perfecta. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

El problema era que no tenía manera de acercarse para arrancarle algunos pelos y secuestrarlo. Y lo peor, no sabía si podría controlarse una vez que estuviera a centímetros de él.

Lo odiaba, lo envidiaba, pero por sobre todo, no podía evitar sentir unos celos horrendos de él.

Intentó controlarse. No podía dejarse llevar por las pasiones ahora. Krum era su llave para entrar al campamento y hallar el arma de una vez por todas. Nadie se atrevería a cuestionar su presencia en el lugar, y tampoco se le impediría aproximarse al arma.

Ni siquiera Lestrange se opondría.

¿Pero cómo lo atrapo?- susurró- Está más custodiado que el pastel de mamá en navidad. Un muro de aurores lo protegen. Y si lo cazo, ¿podré resistir romperle la madre? Con las ganas que tengo de darle una señora paliza.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No todavía. El tiempo apremiaba y los placeres debían postergarse.

Una vez desbaratara todo, antes que Harry lo encerrara en la cárcel, él exigiría un duelo entre ambos.

Varita contra varita.

Enfrió la mente, enfocó el objetivo. No sabía cómo iba a cazar a Viktor Krum, pero lo haría.

De eso estaba seguro.

Su hambre de cacería se había despertado al fin. Estaba elegida la presa. El Cazador entraría en acción.

Ignorando el calor del corazón, Se dispuso a vigilar la mansión Krum. Sobrevoló el lugar todo lo que los encantamientos protectores se lo permitieron. Rodeó el lugar, contando cada centímetro de tierra. memorizó los bosquecitos aledaños. Persiguió hasta a los guardias que cuidaban de la presa. Le acechó las veces que le vio en la distancia, acallando el rugido que vibraba en su pecho. Descubrió que iba todos los días al campamento. Además, le siguió a Sofía. Aguardó a poca distancia de los centros de reuniones que Viktor mantenía con sus camaradas.

Y pudo conocer, gracias a su constante persecución, las otras bases de reclutamiento al norte de Bulgaria.

Debí dedicarme a Krum desde un principio. ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? Perdí demasiado tiempo.

No había sido fácil. La férrea custodia al caudillo, era casi inquebrantable. Ron había tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para mantenerse invisible. Esas dos semanas habían sido agotadoras.

Pero ya tenía muchos réditos. Había recopilado información en tiempo récord. Conocía los cambios de guardia, los otros campos de entrenamiento. Los horarios de su víctima.

Y secretamente, había conseguido un dividendo personal.

La había visto.

Parecía más frágil que la última vez que la tuviera enfrente. Estaba algo más delgada. Su semblante, ojeroso, sombrío.

Por miedo a caer rendido otra vez a los pies de sus fantasmas y del poderoso sentimiento que ella le provocaba, se negaba a mirarla por mucho rato. Ponía su mente en blanco y proyectaba su meta.

No podía perder el rumbo ahora, justo cuando al fin estaba cumpliendo su misión.

Una noche, pisando los talones de Krum, sucedió algo imprevisto.

Estaba a poca distancia de los grandes portones. Las luces de la entrada le permitían ver la escolta. Eran cuatro hombres. Todos llevaban túnica café moro. Viktor había entrado a su hogar sólo había un par de minutos.

Ron estaba impaciente. Quería caerle ya encima a Viktor. Quería terminar con todo y sacar a Lub de su enclaustramiento.

No había dormido bien. Había vuelto a perder el sueño. También el apetito había disminuido. La melancolía intentaba atraparlo, pero el pelirrojo se resistía. Cada vez que el sueño no venía, el recuerdo de Briana le atormentaba. La pérdida de su calor en las sábanas, el desvanecimiento de su perfume en la almohada, el silencio espantoso en la habitación…

Simplemente no le dejaban en paz.

Entonces buscaba la manera de sobrevivir las horas muertas. Tomaba sus pergaminos, volvía a hacer memoria de todo lo recopilado. Repasaba una y otra vez los trazos en sus planos.

Y la madrugada se tornaba en gélida mañana.

Pero esa noche, el cuerpo, agotado, le traicionó.

Luego de varios cabeceos. Se quedó dormido en su parapeto.

Un ruido le alertó, pero ya era tarde. Una varita le horadaba la garganta.

¿Quién eres?- le preguntaron en búlgaro.

Su cabeza, abombada por el sueño acumulado, no había podido reaccionar bien. Su captor le agarró del cuello de la chaqueta y lo iluminó con la varita. Ron pestañeó. El guardia (llevaba la túnica café moro) le zamarreaba sin dejar de repetir la misma pregunta.

En la poca lucidez que había recuperado, supo que debía hacer algo pronto, antes que ese escándalo llamara la atención de los otros.

Le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna. El hombre, al inclinarse, le permitió golpearle en la nuca. Cogió la varita y con ella le ató de pies y manos. Le amordazó y buscó lugar en donde esconderle.

Había tenido una súbita idea.

Le sacó la túnica, la vistió. le quedaba algo grande. Se apuntó la varita al rostro y una barba castaña y corta le salió en el rostro. Alargó su cabello, para dejarlo lo más parecido al de su prisionero. Sus ojos cambiaron al color del lago más profundo.

De noche y con un aspecto tan distinto. Debería ser irreconocible para Krum.

Caminó lo más normal posible. Se fue acercando a los demás hombres. Eran los mismos que había vigilado toda la tarde, entonces, el tipo que le había sorprendido era el recambio.

¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó uno de ellos.

Car… Carcarow.

Fue el primer nombre que se le ocurrió. No había querido decir Brand, porque no quería que se relacionara a Lub con la usurpación, así que se le vino a la mente ese muchacho al cual le había quitado la novia y golpeado hacia un par de meses.

¿Eres nuevo?

Sí

Llegaste temprano. Te quedarás en punto fijo toda la noche. Por ahora ve adentro a comer el rancho y vuelves. Escucha, debes mantenerte a buena distancia de nuestro líder. No incomodarlo en absoluto. Comerás en la cocina, pero no hagas ruido y sobre todo, no se te ocurra acercarte a la señora Krum. Es una mujer difícil que no ha parado de hacer escándalo desde que estamos aquí. Ya nos han regañado miles de veces por su culpa. Será muy bonita, pero esa extranjera es endemoniada.

No pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

¿Me escuchaste? ¿Entendiste?

Sí

Eres de pocas palabras. Tal vez eso te sirva.

Ron, se giró y entró a los jardines principales. No podía creer su suerte. Ésta era la oportunidad que esperaba.

Entró al recibidor. Las luces estaban bajas. Miró la varita que llevaba en la mano. Ésta temblaba. Todo él temblaba.

El corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Los nervios los tenía a flor de piel. La ansiedad se mezclaba con la emoción.

Y eso le daba miedo.

Transitó por el lugar y a poco andar se topó con un elfo doméstico. Éste le miró con algo de aprehensión.

Buenas noches, amo…

Carcarow.

Oh, claro. ¿desea que ya le sirva su comida, o esperará a sus compañeros?

Comeré ahora.

No se atrevía a hablar mucho. Sabía que su acento lo delataría. Siguió al pequeño hombrecillo hasta las cocinas y éste le dio un calzo con un abundante guiso. Ron lo agradeció. No había comido nada decente en semanas.

Con una desesperante calma. Fue degustando bocado a bocado. Mientras, buscaba una excusa para acercarse a Krum antes de que los otros guardias aparecieran.

Todo estaba calmo hasta que algo vibró.

Se tomó el bolsillo. La moneda vibraba. La agarró y trató de aplacar el sonido. No podía contestar en ese instante. Harry debería esperar.

Con disimulo, lanzó al galeón un encantamiento insonoro. Esperaba que la vibración desapareciera pronto.

Otros tres hombres llegaron. Todos le miraron extrañados, pero él solo se dedicó a su plato. Al terminar, salió raudo. Llegó al salón y entonces se escabulló hasta alcanzar el ala norte. Había pasado por el comedor y no había visto a Krum. Sólo podía estar en dos lugares, o en su despacho o en su habitación.

El despacho lo conocía, pero no tenía la remota idea de donde estaba su habitación.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que encontrar a Viktor ya, antes que su ausencia en los portones de la propiedad fuera notada.

Subió las escaleras y recorrió el piso superior. Estuvo tentado de ir primero al despacho, pero prefirió ir por el camino más largo y encontrar la habitación. Observó el lugar, varias puertas se le presentaron. Lento y alerta, fue recorriendo la distancia. Giró el primer pomo y abrió. Una habitación oscura estaba ante él. Daba la impresión que no estaba habitada. Caminó a la siguiente puerta. Hizo el mismo movimiento…

¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?!

Dio un brinco del susto, pero su estómago se cayó hasta sus pies.

No quiso girarse. No se atrevía a girarse.

Le pregunté qué ¿qué hace aquí? ya le dejé claro al jefe de ustedes que no les quiero husmeando en las habitaciones ¿qué busca?

Seguía dándole la espalda. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. El pomo seguía sin girar.

¿Es mudo acaso?

Emitió un quejido para enronquecer la garganta.

No.

¿Podría darme la cara al menos?

Aspiró hondo. Cerró los ojos y con una lentitud irritante, fue girando para mirar apenas a la sra. Krum.

Bien, dígame qué hace en este lugar. Todos saben que esta parte de la casa no debe ser frecuentada por ustedes. ya estoy harta de sus intromisiones.

Perdón.

¿Es todo lo que va a decir? ¿Perdón?

Lo... ¿siento?

No necesitó ver la ofuscación de Briana. Conocía ese quejidito que emitía siempre que estaba sobrepasada por las actitudes de él. Siguió en posición sumisa, mirando al suelo como si fuese algo muy novedoso.

¿Se cree muy gracioso?

No

¿No sabe más palabras que perdón, lo siento y no?

No

A pesar de la presión del momento, Ron no pudo evitar una pequeña risita.

Ah… veo que la que le parece graciosa soy yo.

Se mordió los labios. Briana ya tenía los brazos en jarra y sus cabellos estaban como electrizados. Se veía adorable.

Ella iba a atosigarlo a recriminaciones de nuevo, cuando la puerta del despacho de Krum se abrió.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó su rival apareciendo por el umbral de la puerta.

Pues que aquí está uno de tus niñeros, quien no entiende que no puede estar en esta parte de la casa.- Dijo Briana con los ojos centelleantes.

Viktor le miró, pero Ron permaneció con la mirada baja.

Perdón- fue lo único que dijo.

Nada de perdón. Usted y sus amigos tienen prohibido venir a este piso. Ya estoy cansada de que estén pululando por toda la casa. ¡Ya me tienen harta!

Cálmate, carriño. El pobre tipo solo intenta hacer su trrabajo- dijo Krum en inglés- No sabes bajo qué prresiones puede él estarr trrabajando.- Luego le volvió a mirar, pero era ahora Ron quien miraba al dueño de casa. Se le había erizado la piel al escuchar a Krum decirle cariño a Briana. Sintió que la bestia interna pedía sangre- Ya escuchaste, no vengas a esta parte de la casa. Molesta a la señora- le dijo éste ahora en búlgaro.

Espero que ahora sí entienda- gruñó Briana, para luego girar y marcharse a su habitación.

Ella no giró en ningún momento. Ron quiso seguirla con la mirada, pero eso era peligroso para él. Prefirió marcharse de inmediato, sin siquiera pedir autorización a Krum. Mas, el dueño de casa le llamó de pronto.

Hey, tú- escuchó el inglés, girándose para verlo- Eres nuevo aquí, ¿cierto? no te había visto antes.

Sí- fue lo único que Ron le respondió.

¿No te han dicho que no puedes venir a aquí?

No

Vaya- Krum se acercó y le tomó del hombro.- perdona a mi esposa. Está un poco alterada con la presencia de todos ustedes. Ella no es agresiva, solo está cansada de esta situación- y culminó su intervención con una sonrisa.

En el preciso instante en que Viktor le tocara, Ron sintió que su bestia interior se alborotaba, intentando salir en embestida. Sus músculos se crisparon, su sangre hirvió. Su cuerpo se puso duro como el acero. El deseo de atacarlo, de romperle el cuello y sacarle las tripas, apenas se podía contener. Ron tuvo una cruenta pelea con su espíritu para calmarse, pero su mirada no podía disimular el caos que llevaba dentro. Sus ojos, ahora negros, refulgieron como carbones calientes, gritándole al búlgaro todo ese odio, toda esa decepción y rabia que contenía.

Krum le soltó de inmediato, su rostro reflejaba perplejidad.

Ve con tus compañeros. No regreses a este lado de la casa- le dijo replegándose.

Ron solo afirmó con la cabeza y se marchó a paso forzado. Tenía demasiadas ganas de matar a Viktor y si no se largaba luego, no podría resistirse más.

Salió afuera y aspiró una larga y fría bocanada de aire. Sentía el cuerpo como acalambrado. Pero eran el pecho y la cabeza lo que más le dolían.

Tenía revuelta el alma y la mente.

Se irguió en la entrada de la mansión, e hizo la guardia junto a los demás. No emitió palabra alguna. Pero su cabeza no dejaba de atormentarle.

Dos fuerzas letales luchaban dentro.

Deja de pensar en ella- se decía en pensamientos- Concéntrate de una vez. Estás a punto de terminar con todo esto. No lo eches a perder por una mujer.

Pero Briana no era cualquier mujer. Ella... era Hermione reencarnada.

Hermione.

Despertó de la reflexión y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en Bulgaria, en plena noche, helándose el trasero y masticando amarguras. Esto no se parecía ni a la más horrenda pesadilla que hubiese soñado jamás en sus años de adolescencia.

Y todo era por culpa de ellos.

Todo su futuro se había mancillado a causa de ese montón de malditos siervos del Innombrable. Ese malnacido había destruido todo. Ron había sido feliz por diecisiete años. Había tenido una bonita infancia, y una adolescencia emocionante. Había tenido aventuras, había disfrutado de su juventud. Había experimentado los vaivenes que provocaban las hormonas, pero sobretodo, había encontrado al amor de su vida. Y ella siempre había estado junto a él.

¿Por qué le habían destrozado su felicidad?

Imaginó que para ese momento, él de seguro ya hubiera convertido a Hermione en su esposa. Quizás, ya hubieran tenido un hijo, a lo mejor ya esperarían el segundo, así como pasaba con Harry y Ginny.

Él hubiera trabajado duro, partiéndose el lomo, para construir un bonito hogar para su familia. Le hubiera gustado tener una casa de dos pisos en un campito parecido al de sus padres. Junto a un bosquecito y a una laguna. Hubiera tratado de complacer a Hermione todo lo posible, le hubiera construido una pequeña biblioteca para que ella siguiera con su afición por los libros y él, con su placer de verla leer.

Pensó que le hubiera pedido a su madre que con sutileza le enseñara a su castaña a cocinar, y así no sufrir cada tarde al ver la olla de setas mal cocidas. Aunque a esas alturas de la vida, Ron comería con placer una olla llena.

Soñó despierto, pensando en cómo sería su vida con ella. Estaba seguro que cada día, sería condimentada con una nueva discusión. Que a Hermione se le pondrían las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes. Que él disfrutaría haciéndola enojar. Que en la noche, terminaría claudicando, por el solo hecho de sentir el roce de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo.

Qué maravillosa sería cada tarde al llegar del trabajo y encontrar su pequeño hogar lleno de felicidad. Ver a sus niños revoloteando por toda la casa, a Hermione imponiendo el orden en la pelirroja tropa. A él mismo acatando cada regla que ella implantara. Tomar en brazos a sus hijos, jugar con ellos, llevarlos en escoba por el cielo. Besar la boquita de su mujer para acallar las protestas por desobedecerla; y lograr que ella le respondiese cada beso con una sonrisa.

Qué hermosa hubiese sido esa vida. Junto a ella, junto a sus hijos. Todos sentados juntos al lado del fuego en una noche fría. Disfrutando la tibieza del amor, de la paz.

¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿te quedaste dormido?

El empujón de uno de los guardias le arrancó del tibio fuego de su hogar imaginario. El frío de la noche volvió a golpearle con crueldad y la realidad se rió otra vez en su cara.

No contestó a las preguntas, solo movió el cuello para acomodarse y reprimir el deseo de plantarle un puñetazo a ese infeliz que le había alejado de su hermosa quimera.

El amargo sabor de lo que nunca pudo ser, le llenó la boca.

La mañana siguiente se presentó clara. El vaho que salía de su boca apenas intentaba calentarle en algo la cara. Llegó el cambio de guardia y los recién llegados empezaron a preguntar por aquel hombre que él había dejado inconsciente.

Demonios- se dijo a sí mismo.- Ese tipo se debe estar muriendo de frío. Lo olvidé por completo.

Ya se marchaba cuando todos se pusieron muy tensos y apuntaron sus varitas a la persona que llegaba en ese instante. Ron se giró y vio que Zabini venía caminando con toda parsimonia. Sonreía de forma muy extraña.

Buenos días- dijo en tono muy amable- Oh, perdón. No sé como se dice buenos días en búlgaro-

Usted no tiene perrmitido venirr aquí- dijo el jefe de guardia. Ron miraba a uno y a otro.

Bueno, es que quería tener una breve reunión con su señor.

Lárrguese. El camarrada Krum nos dio instrrucciones de darrle una paliza si intenta entrrar a la mansión.

Ron sonrió. Si le ordenaban caerle a golpes a Zabini, él lo haría con placer.

No hay porqué ponerse tan inflexibles- dijo Blaise- Veo que aun el señor Krum sigue un poco molesto conmigo. Bueno, vendré en otra ocasión. ¿Ya estaban en el cambio de guardia?

Eso no es asunto suyo- se limitó a decir el jefe de cuadra.

Entonces Zabini se fue acercando a Ron. Ese acercamiento tan sorpresivo, le tensó la espalda. En acto reflejo tomó su varita, pero no la sacó de inmediato.

¿Eres nuevo? No te había visto antes.

Ron miró al jefe de guardia, aparentando no entender lo que el ex mortífago decía. Pero ya apretaba la varita en la palma.

Zabini le miraba. De pronto sonrió. El cazador se preguntó si tal vez éste le estaba reconociendo.

Deje a mi soldado en paz. Váyase.

Oh, perdón. No quería molestar… ¿qué es ese sonido?

Ron tragó saliva. La moneda volvía a vibrar. Intentó acallarla con un hechizo silencioso, pero Zabini le atosigaba haciéndole perder la concentración.

Sí, ese sonido. Viene de tu bolsillo. ¿Qué tienes allí?

Ahora no solo Zabini le importunaba. El jefe de guardia le ordenó mostrar el contenido de los bolsillos y no tuvo más remedio que mostrar la moneda, que no dejaba de vibrar.

Qué curioso objeto- Dijo Zabini- ¿Qué es?

Estuvo a punto de contestar la pregunta, pero recordó que se suponía que él no sabía una gota de inglés.

Responde, Carcarow - le insistió su superior.

Una moneda- se limitó a decir Ron para luego mirar a Zabini con fastidio.

¿Por qué vibra, Carcarow?- preguntó el jefe de guardia, perspicaz de pronto.

Es un juguete. Nada más.

¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijo su soldado?- preguntó Blaise.

Dijo que era un juguete. Ahora váyase.

El galeón volvía a vibrar. Ron ya no sabía qué hacer para detenerlo. El jefe de guardia, que ya parecía muy molesto con el asunto, levantó su varita y apuntó la moneda.

Finite Incantatem.

El galeón quedó inmóvil. El encantamiento que le había permitido ser la vía de comunicación con Harry, se había desvanecido para siempre.

Ron se quedó mirando la moneda con ojos como platos. Zabini había quedado de igual forma impresionado.

No vuelvas a traer porquerías a la guardia- le decía ahora su superior en búlgaro, para luego hablarle a Blaise en mal inglés- Y usted, lárrguese.

Ron se agachó para tomar la moneda, tendría que encontrar el hechizo para reactivar el encantamiento a la brevedad posible, pero no contó con que Zabini fuera más rápido. Éste tomó el galeón y lo guardó en sus bolsillos.

Ya está arruinado, así que no les importará que me lo lleve. Me gustó la monedita. Adiós.

Y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, antes de desaparecerse.

Demonios- susurró el cazador. ¿cómo lograría comunicarse con Harry ahora? No podía usar chimeneas ni lechuzas, porque de seguro todas las vías de comunicación convencionales estaban vigiladas. El galeón falso era el único medio indetectable para poder hablar con su superior.

Y para colmo, Zabini tenía en su poder la moneda. Tendría que hacerle una visita para recuperarla ya que no podía usar otra en su reemplazo.

Y si es que podía rehacer el encantamiento.

Al salir de la jornada, buscó al pobre hombre al cual había usurpado. Lo encontró tal cual lo había dejado y lo despertó para ver como se encontraba. El hombre había agarrado un catarro de infierno. Ron lo llevó a un cuartito en una pensión, y lo instaló en ella mientras necesitara reemplazarlo. Le hizo Legemancia para saber cuánto sabía y luego le modificó los recuerdos para que no pudiera delatarle con nadie.

Esperaba que mientras estuviera en la pensión, se recuperara. No había sido su intención que enfermara ni menos que pudiera adquirir una posible pulmonía.

Le habían dicho que volviera al tercer día a realizar su guardia, así que dedicó el tiempo en recuperar energías. Pasó la mañana junto al enfermo, para atenderlo un poco y escribir un mensaje en clave para luego ver la manera de hacerlo llegar a Inglaterra. Después encargó el cuidado del hombre a la dueña del lugar y se marchó a su cabaña. Al día siguiente volvió al barrio Rojo de Plovdiv para ver si podía enviar el mensaje por correo clandestino. Cambió su aspecto al castaño habitual y empezó a rodar por las calles. Quiso tomar una cerveza, sentía que la necesitaba. Al caminar dos cuadras, vio venir a Tania, quien caminaba cabizbaja y pensativa. Estuvo a punto de esconderse para no toparse con ella, pero luego pensó que le haría muy bien un poco de compañía. La chica le agradaba, además, le ayudaría a pasar las horas, así dejaría de pensar en sus fantasmas.

La interceptó a media cuadra, ella pareció emocionarse al verle. Luego, ambos entraron a un local. Pasaron un par de horas que Ron agradeció. Tania sabía distraerle. Su risa, su voz y su mirada le hacían bien.

Se fueron caminando por la calle ya tarde. Ambos estaban enfrascados en una entretenida conversación. Ron ni siquiera se percató por donde iban. De repente Tania se le lanzó encima y le robó un beso. Para él fue algo tan normal que no demoró en responderlo. Necesitaba borrarse un poco del recuerdo de Briana. Sentir el cuerpo de otra mujer para sacarla de adentro. Pero pronto sintió que no estaban solos en la vereda. Levantó la vista y para su sorpresa, Briana estaba ante ellos.

Sintió el golpe en el estómago, pero nada podía hacer. Ella ya los había visto. Por un momento esperó que se le cayera el cielo encima. Creyó que Briana haría un escándalo, que se pondría hecha una fiera, pero nada de eso pasó. Ella se comportó con una frialdad que le dolió.

Pero sin querer, le recordó los desaires de Hermione cuando él estaba de novio con Lavender.

Sintió rabia, si Briana se iba a poner tan altiva, él no se iba a quedar atrás.

Ron hizo las presentaciones y Briana se comportó como una de esas estiradas mujeres de alta sociedad mágica. Quiso zamarrearla, pero prefirió calmarse. Ella solo les miró a ambos para después marcharse sin voltear.

El corazón de Ron quiso escapar en ese instante, ir tras la mujer que le estaba poniendo el mundo de cabeza, pero su cuerpo se mantuvo incólume. Sin embargo, sus ojos no perdían detalle de la figura de Briana, quien se fue desvaneciendo en las sombras de la noche. Estaba absorto, tanto, que había olvidado por completo a Tania. Y si ella no le hubiese hablado, se hubiese sumergido en otra de sus locuras.

Tampoco reparó que su nueva actitud había herido a su acompañante. Pero él no tenía pensamiento ni interés en saber lo que Tania sentía.

Era como todos los hombres, ignorante e incapaz de comprender el fuero interno de una mujer.

Pasaron un par de días, recién había terminado la nueva guardia. Se había enterado que Krum viajaría al oeste de Bulgaria para revisar detalles de la invasión. Llevaría muy poca gente consigo, pero había establecido la ruta. Esa era la oportunidad que Ron esperaba. Muy pocos podrían defenderle y así el pelirrojo al fin le cazaría. Preparó todo y empacó sus cosas, ya que pensaba no volver a la cabaña luego de secuestrarle. Iba a entrar al campo de entrenamiento, desbaratar el arma secreta y rescatar a Lub, para después enviar el mensaje a Harry. Esperaba que para ese entonces, la carpeta con la delicada información que enviara de contrabando, ya hubiese llegado a las manos de su cuñado.

Ya casi no quedaba nada. Pronto el complot quedaría descubierto.

Estaba metiendo cosas a su morral cuando de pronto sintió un ruido, se giró y la vio a ella. Su pecho saltó. No pudo, simplemente le fue imposible disimular la emoción que le había invadido al verla.

Briana había vuelto. Regresaba a él.

Pero no, ella tenía que arruinarlo todo otra vez. Había empezado a reclamarle su engaño y un amor del que ella no era dueña.

Cuando Briana le hizo elegir entre ella y su adorada Hermione, Ron sintió que explotaba. Sintió una furia tremenda contra la castaña. ¿Cómo era posible que le pidiera semejante cosa?

Ella sabía que él sólo amaba a Hermione, que ninguna mujer en la tierra iba a sacarla nunca de su corazón. Era un insulto a la memoria de su tierno amor, exigir de él una elección.

Entonces, el auror tuvo que ponerla en su lugar. Ella era el reflejo de su más grande amor, y debía estar agradecida de que él la quisiera a su lado. Briana debía aceptar lo evidente.

¿No podía conformarse con que él quisiera tenerla? Tendría sus besos, sus caricias, su calor en las noches. Le tendría en todo aspecto. Susan hubiese pagado por tal privilegio.

La amenazó, porque era la única manera que Ron conocía para manejar las emociones de una mujer. Siempre le había funcionado con Susan. Briana debía reaccionar de igual manera. Bajar la cabeza y aceptar que el que llevaba la voz cantante era él. Sabía que protestaría, que lloraría, pero que terminaría quedándose. Todas se terminaban quedando.

Pero Briana reaccionó de manera distinta. Demasiado digna, demasiado orgullosa.

Por un momento, Ron creyó que detendría su paso y que retornaría a sus brazos de inmediato, mas… ella se iba.

Briana se iba.

El miedo le heló el estómago.

Corrió tras ella, algo que nunca había hecho por nadie, y la detuvo antes que cruzara la puerta. Su actitud dominante y bruta desapareció, dando paso a la de un hombre asustado de ver que perdía algo tan valioso.

Pero nada logró, Briana le dejó solo. Solo y lleno de emociones que empezaban a ahogarle.

Idiota. Deja, deja que se vaya. Va a volver. Ella me ama, y volverá por mí.

Mas, luego de calmarse un poco, se recriminó. Era un tonto por preocuparse por Briana. Su amor era otra. Y no iba a fallarle.

Amaba a Hermione. Eso era lo único que le bastaba. Mandaría al diablo a Briana de una vez por todas. Ella no iba a someterle a sus estúpidos caprichos de niñita rica.

Masculló su rabia, su impotencia. De nuevo estaba distrayendo su atención a lo primordial. Siguió preparando la emboscada.

Uno día antes de atacar a Krum, no pudo soportar la angustia. Quería ver a Hermione. Quería escuchar su voz. Quería tenerla en sus brazos. Estaba lleno de un dolor agónico y tenía que expulsarlo.

Buscó a Briana en Sofía. Sabía que ella estaba ya dando clases en el jardín de niños. Solo iba a mirarla desde la distancia, pero su cuerpo no le obedeció y la asechó en la salita de descanso que ocupaba en su tiempo libre.

No pensaba entrar, pero de pronto Briana se tambaleó, apoyándose apenas en un estante. Ron tragó la distancia en un instante y la tomó de la cintura, temeroso que ella cayera. A causa de la sorpresa, ella había dado un brinquito en sus brazos.

Ro… ¿qué haces aquí?

¿Te sientes mal?

Suéltame.

Estás pálida. Ven, siéntate. Iré por algo tibio.

No quiero nada. Solo que te vayas.

Pero el pelirrojo no obedeció. La dejó sentada y preparó un té en la cafetera que había en el lugar.

Está dulce. Te hará bien.

Gracias- ella recibió el tazón- , pero no tienes que molestarte. Por favor, vete.

No. Primero tómate el té.

Ya estoy bien. Solo fue un poco de cansancio. Tú no debes estar aquí.

Ron suspiró. Luego se arrodilló junto a Briana, quedando bajo su ámbar mirada.

Terminemos con este juego. Volvamos a nuestra cabaña. Allí podremos hablar más tranquilo, preciosa.

Le había hablado con dulzura. La miraba con una emoción que no podía controlar. Verla tan frágil le había provocado un deseo enorme por protegerla, por consentirla.

No tengo nada que hacer allí, esa no es mi cabaña.

Briana…-susurró- Sé que ahora estás enojada, pero tienes que entenderme.

Todo se trata de ti, pero nada de mí. Solo quieres hacer tu voluntad, pero no te importa lo que yo sienta…

Me tienes. Mi cuerpo te pertenece. Ya deja ese capricho- la paciencia, una virtud casi inexistente en él, se acababa.

La mirada de ella se encendió. Ron temió que le lanzara todo el caliente contenido del tazón encima.

Capricho- la castaña apretó los labios con rabia- Qué idiota eres. Déjame sola.

¡Que No! ¡Ya me cansé de este juego!- Ron ya no pudo contenerse. Se levantó y la miró como si estuviera castigando a un prisionero- ¡Vas a cambiar esa actitud estúpida y te vendrás conmigo!

Ella también se levantó. La palidez de su rostro cambió, dando paso a un rojo carmesí en las mejillas.

Mira, Ronald Weasley, a mí no me vas a tratar así. No soy una de tus amiguitas.

¡Eres mi mujer, maldición! ¡Eres mía y vas a hacer lo que yo diga! ¡Te lo ordeno!

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo me vas a obligar? ¿pegándome? ¿Arrastrándome? Atrévete. Ponme un solo dedo encima y te juro que te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida.

Quiso agarrarla del cabello, en verdad la quiso arrastrar hasta Plovdiv y llevarla hasta la cabaña para encerrarla y castigarla; incluso puso su mano cerca del rostro de Briana para luego cerrar el puño y apretar fuerte, hasta dejar blancos los nudillos.

Pero no pudo tocarla.

Yo no golpeo mujeres.

No, solo las matas por dentro.

Se sintió impotente. Ya no sabía cómo hacerla cambiar. Como lograr que ella volviera a él. Ni la sutileza ni la fuerza habían mella en Briana.

No voy a volver, Briana. Si no te vienes conmigo ahora, no volverás a verme. Vas a perderme.

Nunca te tuve.

Los ojos de ella se humedecieron, pero su porte altivo no se alteró.

En serio no te buscaré más.- Sentía el dolor dentro. No aguantaba más. Quería que ella claudicara ya.

Adiós, entonces.

Esas dos palabras las sintió como puñales. De un momento a otro, toda su fachada de macho bruto y dominante se fue al carajo.

Estás segura- dijo con la voz forzada para no demostrar su ansiedad.

Completamente.

De pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire. No podía mantenerse en pie. Miró a todos lados, buscando algo en que apoyarse. Se sintió tonto, ridículo. Pero la enfrentó con la última gota de orgullo que le quedaba.

¿Sabes? tienes razón, nunca podrías llegar a ser como ella. Jamás hubieras podido alcanzarla. Ella era maravillosa.

Quería herirla. Sabía que lo estaba logrando. Los ojos de Briana delataban que sus palabras habían llegado al blanco. Ella tragó saliva y volvió a cerrar la barrera invisible a su alrededor.

Imagino que debió ser perfecta. Hiciste bien en quedarte con ella. Adiós Ron.

Tonta- murmuró con frustración.

Ya no pudo quedarse un momento más. Si ella quería que las cosas fueran así. Él la complacería. No la buscaría más. Nunca más.

Briana lo perdería por estúpida.

Salió como un torbellino y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la estación de trenes. Estaba furioso, impotente. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo a un inocente anuncio que se rompió y cayó al suelo. Cuando el vigía de la estación le llamó la atención, Ron le gruñó como si fuese un león. El vigía palideció y giró en sus talones para esconderse lo más rápido posible.

Al final, no pudo tomar el tren. Estaba muy exaltado y prefirió ir a la Sofía mágica y comprar una escoba. Compró la más barata, pues luego de meses en Bulgaria, el dinero comenzaba a escasear y al no saber cuánto tiempo más estaría en el lugar, lo mejor era empezar a recortar gastos.

Volar le empezó a enfriar el cuerpo, y también el temperamento. Aún estaba molesto por la actitud de Briana, pero ya no estaba furioso. Estaba herido.

Y peor que eso, asustado.

Ninguna mujer le había enfrentado antes así. Solo Hermione, solo ella se había dado el lujo de mandarlo a la mierda. Pero ahora Briana hacía lo mismo.

Le atormentaba lo terca y orgullosa que ella podía ser. Lo idéntica que era a Hermione.

Al llegar a su cabaña, Solo atinó a sentarse en el sillón y taparse el rostro con ambas manos. Luego se gruñó a sí mismo. Ya estaba aburrido de perder el tiempo de esa manera. De permitir que esa mujer le distrajera de lo importante.

Ya no iba a cometer más errores. Al día siguiente iba a secuestrar a Krum y a suplantarlo.

Y voy a terminar con todo esto de una vez. Briana… vete a la mierda-

Vio su mochila. Si quería hacer un asalto rápido, no podía llevarla. Dejó todo bien guardado bajo el piso y se acomodó en su chaqueta. Se desapareció y al ver salir a Krum de su casa, se subió a la escoba para seguirle.

Solo dos hombres le seguían. O al menos eso fue lo que Ron vio. Acechó a la pequeña comitiva hasta llegar Pernik. Allí se mantuvo atento para caer sobre Krum cuando entraran al sector de ruinas de Krakra, y cuando subieran la ladera, el cazador los derribaría a todos.

Todo iba bien, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Los hombres que cuidaban a Krum estaban afanados en la subida y éste parecía tener la mente en otro lado. Ron se regocijó en su suerte. Cambió su aspecto otra vez, para volver a ser ese guardia silencioso. En un instante lanzó un Desmaio a los cuidadores y dejó a Krum entre la montaña y el desfiladero.

¿Qué? ¿Qué haces, Carcarow?- preguntó en Búlgaro el sorprendido líder de la ocupación.

Al fin te tengo como quería.-. dijo Ron en inglés- Estás en mis manos, desgraciado.

Ron no esperaba que Krum no peleara. Si así hubiese sido, hubiera sido una afrenta, un insulto.

Ron protegió su espalda con la ladera de la montaña y empezó a acorralar a Viktor hacía el barranco. El búlgaro debía escapar de los hechizos y además mantenerse en pie al filo del vacío.

Los guardias despertaron en breve y medio atontados, intentaron defender a su superior. Ron no tenía problemas para pelear contra tres hombres. Estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de faenas.

¡¿Quién erres?!- preguntaba una y otra vez Viktor Krum mientras se defendía de la puntería del cazador, pero Ron no le iba a dar el gusto de darle respuesta alguna.

Ron lanzó una roca, que estuvo a punto de aturdir a su presa. Éste hizo caer un tronco, mas, Ron saltó con pericia para evitarlo.

Pronto la comitiva comprendió que su contendiente no era cualquiera. La destreza en su desempeño ya había mermado la fuerza de los dos guardias, solo Krum peleaba a la par con él.

Pero entonces el ruido de pasos alertó al inglés. Miró con rapidez a la retaguardia y vio que tres hombres venían con sus varitas en alto. Giró hacia delante y vio que otros tres bajaban por la ladera.

Ahora eran nueve contendientes, y él era solo un hombre.

Antes que todos llegaran, se aproximó a Viktor y lo agarró del brazo. Este le golpeó el pecho y trató de hechizarlo. Ron esquivó esto y trató de nuevo de cazar a su presa. Tomó a Krum del cuello e hizo el amago de desaparecerse. Pero un reducto lo lanzó hacia el barranco. Quedó colgado del follaje y se dio impulso para volver a la senda. Cayó encima de dos de los hombres que venían desde abajo, el tercero lo hizo estrellarse contra el cerro. Ron lanzó una bombarda y tres hombres cayeron sentados al borde del precipicio. Volvió a arremeter contra Krum, pero ya era tarde para poder secuestrarlo. Estaba fuertemente protegido.

Con la emboscada arruinada, Ron saltó por el precipicio, mientras invocaba la escoba, que llegó a su mano en plena caída. Se montó en el aire y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Pero no contaba que los aurores búlgaros también llevaran escobas.

La persecución rayó los cielos de Pernik y no cesó hasta llegar a Sofía. Al llegar, Ron corrió entre los edificios de piedra, pero siempre era seguido por los sabuesos búlgaros.

No había tiempo para detenerse y él aún no había podido dominar la desaparición en pleno movimiento.

Tuvo otro combate en una de las calles. Se giró como trombo para lanzar hechizos a todos lados. Al ver el camino despejado, volvió a tomar su escoba y rogó que los bosques lo ayudaran a esconderse y llegar a Plovdiv.

Esquivó a sus perseguidores por todo el trayecto. Intentó meterse en lo profundo del bosque y cerros, pero los búlgaros conocían mejor que él las condiciones del terreno. No supo a dónde más ir. Así que enfiló a Plovdiv con toda la velocidad que la escoba le permitía.

Pero a mitad de camino pensó que podía hacer algo mejor.

Se metió en medio de una hilera de árboles y bajó de la escoba. Entonces, alterado por la proximidad de los captores, desapareció.

Pero todo salió mal.

Uno de los hombres de Krum le tomó del tobillo en el instante en que desaparecía y sin querer los arrastró con él al barrio rojo de Plovdiv. Al sentir el agarre del hombre, Ron perdió por completo la concentración y cuando ambos reaparecieron en uno de los callejones, un corte muy feo se hizo en el costado del auror.

Se había vuelto a departir.

El dolor casi le provoca un desmayo. A duras penas pateó al búlgaro en la cara y tomándose el costado sangrante, salió corriendo.

A cada paso que daba, más y más intenso se hacía el dolor. El perseguidor no demoró mucho en seguirle, pero Ron movió la varita para hacer caer un poste de luz sobre él, alterando también a los transeúntes.

Mientras corría, pudo comprobar que su perseguidor había llamado refuerzos. Se metió a un boliche y se mezcló con la gente allí, para salir por el lado de atrás.

Sudaba. Sentía la debilidad por la pérdida de sangre. Estaba acorralado. En su premura, solo atinó a cambiar el tono de su ropa y cambiar a sus castaños cabellos. Se metió a otro callejón, pero vio que los guardias de Krum ya registraban todo lugar.

¿Qué hago?- se preguntó, ya angustiado.

Herido como estaba, no podría seguir escapando por más tiempo. Tenía que encontrar una salida rápida o tendría que caer peleando.

Se apretaba el costado. La sangre no dejaba de salir. El sudor en la frente era frío. Empezaba a sentir un zumbido.

Vio que una castaña venía a paso rápido por la vereda. Iba a lanzarle algún hechizo cuando la reconoció. No sabía si iba a dar resultado, pero no iba a perder nada con intentar.

la tomó de la cintura y le tapó la boca con la mano ensangrentada. El esfuerzo casi le hizo gemir de dolor.

Tania estaba muy asustada, más de lo que se debería suponer, pero pudo calmarse una vez que supo quien la había atrapado. Pero volvió a alterarse al verlo herido. Ante la tensión del momento, tuvieron que improvisar. Salieron a la calle, aparentando ser una pareja. Ron tuvo que esforzarse para no delatarse ante los tipos que los interceptaron. Pero el dolor y la debilidad creían más y más.

Tania lo llevó a su cuarto en una pensión y allí Ron se dejó caer, presa de la agonía. Mas, no podía quedarse en ese lugar. La muggle salió rauda en busca de vendas y gasas y Ron, temblando ya por la pérdida de sangre, sufrió lanzando hechizos en su ropa otra vez.

No podía salir del lugar con sangre en ella.

Pronto la mujer llegó y le limpió la rara herida en el costado. Le puso un vendaje apretado y entonces Ron sintió que era el momento de marcharse. Tenía que llegar a la cabaña, pues allí tenía la botella de Díctamo. Curaría el corte y saldría de la cabaña para siempre. Debería encontrar otro escondite.

Tal vez, salir de Plovdiv.

Tania no quería que él se marchara y se puso muy terca insistiendo en acompañarlo. Ya débil, no quiso pelear con ella. La llevó consigo y la chica le fue de mucha ayuda. Plovdiv estaba cercado por todos lados y las salidas estaban cerradas. Habían puesto la ciudad bajo un hechizo que imposibilitaba la Desaparición. De seguro las escobas tampoco podrían sobrevolar los cielos. Debería transitar la ciudad como cualquier muggle.

Al final, no tuvo más remedio que llevar a Tania a la cabaña. Tuvo que confiarle el secreto de su ubicación. De seguro estaba cometiendo un grave error. Y una transgresión a la ley mágica, pero no podía permanecer afuera del protegido lugar por más tiempo.

La dejó en el recibidor y caminó el trayecto a la habitación. Éste le pareció eterno.

Con manos temblorosas tomó la pequeña botella y se aplicó la poción. El ardor casi le hace gritar. Se acostó en la cama y sudando el dolor, dejó que el ungüento hiciera efecto.

Respiró profundo. Al cabo de minutos, la herida estaba sellada. Agradecía que el corte no fuese tan radical no lo había sido el que sufriera en el brazo hacía ocho años. Sanaría para la mañana.

Cuando Tania le vio regresar ya más restablecido, quedó de una pieza. Ron no sabría cómo responder a sus preguntas, y tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. Ella debería conformarse con quedarse con la duda.

Intentó llevarla de regreso a su cuartito, pero la mujer empezó a agitarse. En un lapsus de tiempo ya le estaba besando.

Él se alejó. No esperaba que Tania querría cobrar la ayuda tan pronto, aunque ella dijese que no era su intención.

Le rogaba que le permitiese quedarse con él. De pronto estaba llorando. Ron al principio no entendía nada. Ella se aferró a su cuerpo y le suplicaba que no le dejase sola. Cuando Ron empezó recién a comprender, se enteró que a la chica la habían lastimado de la peor manera. Lamentó mucho que ella sufriera, pero entendía también que una violación era parte del riesgo que ella enfrentaba en su trabajo.

Al verla tan frágil y desesperada, el inglés sintió compasión de ella. Tania le miraba con angustia y con ese brillo que él conocía muy bien.

Había ofrecido dar su merecido al desgraciado que la había herido, pero ella no quería venganza alguna. Solo quería estar con él. Solo le quería a él.

...Quiero sentir tu olor. Quiero que sean tus caricias las últimas que me cubran, quiero tus besos sellando mi boca. Por favor, Heath. Bórralo de mí. Arráncalo, amor.

Tania… no quiero herirte. Te tengo cariño, pero…

No te pido que olvides a nadie, no te exijo nada, solo te pido que me des un poco de felicidad entre tanta desgracia.

La contempló. Entendía muy bien el dolor que ella llevaba. También comprendía su necesidad de quitar de su piel las marcas asquerosas que había dejado el maldito depravado.

Pero Ron no estaba seguro de ser el que debía hacerlo.

Ella lloraba mirándolo. Le rogaba con la mirada. Meditó en ese breve instante.

¿Por qué no darle un poco de cariño a ser tan quebrantado?

Nadie podría culparlo. Nadie podría recriminarle. Hasta Hermione entendería. Además, Ron no le era infiel, nunca lo había sido. Se había acostado con muchísimas mujeres, pero ninguna había logrado conseguir su amor.

Solo Briana le había hecho dudar, pero no… lo que había vivido con ella era algo fuera de toda regla.

Para él, Briana era Hermione. Tenía su voz, tenía sus ojos, tenía su perfume. Era ella sin serlo. Por lo cual, seguía siendo fiel a su castaña.

Aceptó dar el consuelo que Tania quería. La llevó consigo al cuarto y con la mayor de las delicadezas la desvistió para acostarla en la cama. Él también necesitaba un poco de consuelo. Necesitaba olvidar el torbellino que el recuerdo de Briana le provocaba.

Tener a otra mujer en los brazos. Tener sexo con otra le haría mucho bien.

Tuvo que aceptar que su cuerpo estaba complacido. Hacía semanas que no tenía relaciones sexuales. Se excitó pronto. Pero no fue impulsivo. Quería realmente curar en parte el tormento que Tania había vivido. La penetró tiernamente, fue lo más dulce que pudo.

Al cabo de un rato, dejó que su mente le jugara una de sus pasadas. Estaba dispuesto a tener también una ilusión pasajera y calmar la ansiedad que le tiraba de los nervios durante noches completas.

Quería soñar con Hermione. Quería imaginar que era a ella a la que le estaba haciendo el amor con total dulzura. Quería repetir con Tania aquella noche en la cual, esa mujer que ahora estaba bajo de él, le había traído a Hermione a los brazos.

Hermione… quería volver a acariciar a Hermione.

El deseo, el placer y la pasión, lo asaltaron. El fuego en el pecho le estaba quemando vivo. La emoción le hacía temblar. Estaba disfrutando tanto de ella. El placer era incontrolable.

Estaba con ella. Estaba en los brazos de su castaña adorada. Estaba aferrándola. Ella no se le escaparía otra vez.

La quería, la quería. Estaba loco por ella. la mujer de su vida le volvía a dar el amor que él tanto necesitaba.

Presa de esa pasión, de esa emoción maravillosa, Ron empezó a susurrar su nombre. No era consciente de nada, solo del enorme placer que sentía, de la sublime felicidad de tenerla. De sentir que ella lo besaba. Que le decía que lo amaba en susurros.

Ya enloquecido, su boca fue nombrándola a viva voz.

El gusto de su nombre era delicioso, dulce, fresco…

De pronto sintió un estremecimiento que le recorrió desde la espina hasta la nuca. Despertó de la quimera súbitamente. Cerró la boca. Vio que la mujer a la que estaba penetrando era Tania.

El frío del arrepentimiento casi lo hace arrancar de ella. Estaba aturdido. Perplejo. Se disculpó con la búlgara. Pero ella le decía que no le importaba que nombrara a otra si le daba un poquito de su amor a ella.

Eso le hizo sentir peor.

Tomó una pausa y luego quiso sumergirse en un nuevo engaño. Volvió a tener sexo con Tania, y esperó que su mente si le llevara a Hermione esta vez.

Pero de nuevo, luego de una lucha interna agotadora, esa mente lo llevó por un camino paralelo.

Quería negarse, se resistía, pero cuando el torrente quiere tomar su brecha, es imposible detenerlo.

Su boca delataba el empuje del alma.

Te amo… te amo… te amo…- susurraba sin poder parar.

Al final, después de entregarse por completo, el placer le dejó derrotado.

Se quedó mirando al techo. No podía entender. Estaba hecho un verdadero caos. Ya no quería que nadie le tocase, le hablase. Nada.

Solo quería, se obligaba a, cambiar la imagen que su mente le traía una y otra vez.

En la mañana, no pudo soportar más la compañía de Tania. No quería ser majadero, tampoco lastimarla, pero necesitaba estar solo.

Y aunque la muggle quiso retenerle en los brazos, Ron se sentía asfixiado. Le dijo de la mejor forma que nunca podría corresponderle. Y cuando ella le dijo que le podría dar lo que "la otra" le negaba, Ron se sintió aun más mal de lo que pudiera imaginar.

Solo le dio un casto beso en la sien. Ya no podía darle más.

Se alejó de la chica y volvió a su cabaña para darse un baño. Creía que así podría borrar todo lo vivido e imaginado la reciente noche. Tenía que limpiar su cuerpo y sus culpas. Tenía que redimirse. Debía redimirse.

Para acallar al demonio de la culpa, se exigió averiguar qué había pasado con los hombres que le habían perseguido.

Estuvo todo el día atento en los lindes de la mansión, para luego pasar la noche vigilando el campo de entrenamiento. Se durmió agotado en la cabaña, pero solo pudo dormir unas horas.

Toda Plovdiv bullía alterada. Estaban todos ajetreados intentando encontrar al que había osado traspasar las protecciones llegar hasta Krum.

Ron descubrió que la cacería se cerraría muy pronto a su alrededor, pues ya los búlgaros habían encontrado al hombre que él había suplantado. Y aunque ese tipo no tenía la más remota idea de quién era él, lo mejor era encontrar un escondite lo suficientemente bueno como para despistarlos a todos.

Pensó y pensó, caminando por una senda escondida en el bosque. Esperaba que su recuerdo en la mente del tipo secuestrado no fuese muy nítido, dado que le había sorprendido de noche. Así, cuando le hicieran Legemancia, no pudiese ser reconocido por Zabini y sobre todo por Yaxley.

Al menos no llevaba su color de cabello ni de ojos en ese momento.

Sintió unos pasos. Varios hombres venían por el sendero. Trató de esconderse, pero otro hombre venía del otro lado y ya le había visto. Ron tuvo que actuar rápido, pues se suponía que él no debía estar tan cerca del campo de entrenamiento.

De un solo movimiento paralizó al hombre que le viera y lo arrastró con mucho cuidado afuera del camino. Borró en un instante las huellas y se escondió lo mejor que pudo. Los hombres pasaron frente a él. Yaxley les dirigía. Parecía ser una patrulla.

Están vigilando todos los caminos pensó.

Miró al hombre que había cazado. Sonrió divertido. Era Carcarow, el amiguito algo tarado de Lub. De seguro le habían permitido salir por un rato del claustro.

Creo que me serás muy útil, muchachito.- susurró.

Lo tomó y se desapareció con él. Lo llevó a un pequeño poblado y le lanzó un Obliviate. Cambió ropas con él y lo dejó junto a la puerta de una taberna. Le puso dinero en el bolsillo. El pobre tipo no sabría ni como se llamaba por semanas, pero Ron sabría perfectamente donde estaba, pues le dejaba una cadenita con una pequeña piedra que le indicaría su ubicación. Carcarow podría valerse por sí mismo sin necesidad de saber su origen, hasta que él regresara para devolverle sus recuerdos.

Volvió a los lindes del campo de entrenamiento y sacó de una bolsita dos de los varios pelos que había arrancado de la cabeza del pobre búlgaro. Los metió en la botella que llevaba y luego de agitar un poco, bebió el brebaje.

Quiso vomitar, pero respiró hondo. Al poco su cuerpo se transformaba.

Perfecto- susurró.

Se fue de lo más tranquilo hasta la entrada. Allí un par de hombres le interceptaron. Le pidieron la varita y él les entregó la del joven suplantado. Cuando uno de ellos quiso hacerle pasar por el detector de encantamientos, Ron tomó su propia varita, que llevaba guardada en la manga y les lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor a ambos guardias.

Eso le hizo recordar lo hecho por Harry en Gringotts hacía años.

Prisioneros del encantamiento, ninguno de los guardias le revisó la mochila. No pudieron encontrar sus cosas, sus otras botellas con poción multijugos.

Ron les sonrió con la ceja levantada.

Al poner pie en las entrañas del campo, Ron tuvo que soplar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones. No podía creer que estaba en el lugar en donde había deseado entrar desde hacía meses. ya era tarde, por lo cual no pudo dar una exhaustiva mirada, como le hubiese gustado, pero el solo estar allí le tenía satisfecho.

Uno de los sargentos le llamó la atención y le obligó a caminar al lugar en donde se daba el rancho de la noche. Miró a todos lados. y, a tres largas mesas de distancia, un deprimido Lub estaba sentado frente a su comida, pero sin probar bocado alguno.

Le empujaron para que fuera a recoger su bandeja, Ron no se hizo de rogar. Tomó lo que le entregaron, pero la copa con el raro jugo, la puso lejos del resto de la comida.

A paso tranquilo, se aproximó y empujando un poco al tipo que estaba al lado de Lub, y que parecía perdido en otro mundo, se sentó.

¿No te gustó el menú, Brand?- le preguntó con cara muy sonriente.

Lub pareció despertar de su letargo y le miró con extrañeza.

¿Por qué hablas así, Iván? ¿Tienes papas bajo la lengua?

No, pero una vez dijiste que mi acento se debía a tenía metida la varita en el trasero.

Lub puso su peor cara de perplejidad. Pestañeó muchas veces como tratando de recordar.

Y luego de casi un minuto, Los ojos de Lub se abrieron como si quisieran salirse de las órbitas, mientras que en su boca se dibujaba un perfecto círculo.

¿Heath?- susurró emocionado.

Ron sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

Lub no pudo evitar responderle con la mayor de las sonrisas.


End file.
